The Haunted One-Shots
by Lya200
Summary: Every little one-shot I can write that has to do with RejectedShotgun's The Haunted.
1. The Quest For the Egg

_**Hello there. I have finally started my editing process on my stories. Some of the chapters *cough such as this one cough* will be completely replaced while others will just be edited. Right now, my only plans for other complete replacements are "What We Could Be" and "A Small Chance for Freedom," but that list might grow. Now that that is out of the way, let me do an official welcom**__**e since this is the new first chapter. **_

**_HI THERE FANFICTIONEERS! (Is that even a word?) Welcome to my favorite story, "The Haunted One-Shots." Obviously from the title, this is all about RejectedShotgun's The Haunted/Haunting. I am always open to new ideas, and if you enjoy, please remember to review, favorite, follow, whatever you guys like. Be wary for my most recent things because I have started the destruction of feels. I think this redo from my cringe worthy original will give you a taste of what I am talking about. _**

**_As the title, suggests, this is a reboot of my first chapter to this story, "The Quest For the Egg." Yeah, I realize the title was not catchy, but it is going to be stuck like this for now on. Like I had said above, I am going through the process of updating old chapters, and this just so happened to be first. Now I really enjoy my new longest chapter. _**

**_Oh, before we get started, here are a couple things to know about my writing: _**

**_1) Never trust what I say about the feels. Things just keep getting sadder and sadder. _**

**_2) Never trust me when I say that I have the longest chapter. This story just keeps growing. _**

**_3) You are welcome to play music in the background. One thing I do while writing is listen to music pertaining to whatever I am writing about. (It took me FOREVER to track down most of the music RejectedShotgun uses). Well, the music might affect the mood at times. Just saying. _**

**_4) You don't need to read all of these to get what is going on. In other words, all of these are free-standing for now, but "Looking Up" will be getting a sequel. Yes, I will continue the Walgreens storyline. _**

**_5) Have an epic time like always. Remember your gask masks, eat cookies, meow like a cat, and have fun :D_**

**_I do not own The Haunted OR Minecraft. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Quest For the Egg: Rebooted

Still going to be Grayson's POV

They say that it was a privilege to be allowed to even set foot inside the Emerald City. I must say that I agreed with them. Every time that I come home from battle, the great cities of the Empire still amaze me.

Applause sounded through the streets as my army marched through the city. We just came back from another successful war. The thing is that once we join the war, it does not last too long. We are just too good.

I had a feeling that my superiors would want me to discuss the fight right away, but first I have to see my family. They must have been really worried for me.

Kathryn did not like the fact that I always went off to war, but it was my duty for the Emperor. I had to earn my keep somehow, so I just used my battle smarts to my advantage.

As we passed by my neighborhood, I slipped away from the crowd. Hopefully no one will notice that I was missing. I guess it won't really matter, but I would rather not have everyone follow me when I am trying to find some time alone with my wife and son.

I knew that they would wait inside the house. Kathryn knew well that I was not exactly a crowd person and would rather be reunited privately than in public for all to see. Since everyone was out on the main roads, no one witnessed me striding towards the mansion-like structure near the end of the street.

I raised my hand to the knocker, ready to rap on the fancy wood door, but it opened wide. In a flash of movement and color, I felt someone's weight on me. I could only hug and kiss back.

"I missed you," my wife whispered into my ear.

"I missed you more. Every second feels like an eternity without you."

A baby's cry wailed happily through the house. "I think Artie knows you are back, Grayson," Kathryn laughed.

"Well, I see no reason to make him wait to see his dad, agreed?"

Together, we entered the house. The nursery door lay ajar, so I entered. The little boy was standing up straight in his crib, his green eyes staring widely at us.

I scooped up my son. "That's right, Artie. Daddy's home. Daddy's home."

He giggled and groped for my face. His little hands gripped a bit of my hair. "Dada."

"Hey there, little buddy. Boy, you have gotten so big that I cannot recognize you."

Kathryn smiled. "I am so glad that you are back. I worry about you out there."

"Don't worry about me. I am only doing this to keep you both safe."

"But what good will that do if you get killed on the battlefield?"

I put Artie back into his crib. "I won't die out there. Knowing that both of you are still alive is enough to keep me going."

A loud knock on the door told me that some soldiers noticed my disappearance. Groaning, I opened the door to see my comrade Luke. "What?"

"I'm sorry to cut this happy little reunion short, but the Emperor requests your presence."

"Ugh. Fine." I grabbed my jacket from where it lay on the table. "Sorry Kathryn. Hopefully I won't be too long."

"I understand. Love you."

"I love you too." I followed the penguin-hatted man outside to where he had a small airship parked. Every neighborhood that has more than one official living there has a landing pad somewhere, but most places don't even use them. Even here where I live, an airship's presence is rare.

Luke set the course for the east side of the Empire. The country was really big, so even with an airship, it will take about an hour just to get there from the west where I live.

I avoided looking at the ground because I did not want to know how high up into the air I was. Heights are just not my forte. Period. End of story.

After a long flight, we landed in the private landing pad of the Emperor. Some guards who did not come with me to battle escorted Luke and I to the meeting hall where we will discuss the war and perhaps other things.

Generally we don't have too many attendees in these meetings, so I was not surprised to see only seven attendees including the Emperor here, Luke, and myself.

"Is that everyone? Splendid." The Emperor stood up. All the hushed whispering stopped and everyone turned to focus on our ruler.

"Good day, soldiers. I see that you all have received my summoning to discuss the latest victory. I have brought together the leader of the spies, the third-in-command, two soldiers, my messenger, and of course, the commander of my armies. I must say that this was another successful fight, so there really isn't anything new to talk about."

"Then why are we here?" My second-in-command crossed his arms. If he wasn't so important to the cause, then he might have been punished for this disrespect to the Emperor.

"Be quiet, Coruk. Let me speak. Instead of talking about the problem we have resolved, let us talk about a problem that is surfacing that may, I fear, destroy us if not dealt with."

"Well, whoever it is, we can take them!" someone boasted.

He sighed, "If only it was that simple. It is not an enemy that we have had in the past. In fact, the problem is surfacing from inside the Empire itself."

There were several murmurs, but I kept quiet and allowed the Emperor to continue.

"Let me speak! As I was saying, there is tension coming from the people. Some feel that my move to conquer the elves was dishonorable and cowardly. They demand a change in how I run things. They want me gone."

"Why are you telling us this? Your army remains loyal to you, and those who don't fight cannot make a difference."

"You don't understand, Alex. On his own, he who does not fight won't make a difference, but grouped together they will realize what they can do. They will surely rise up and start a civil war. The reason why I am telling you this is because you are perhaps the only solution to stop this."

"So you want us to negotiate with them?"

"No. In order to discourage them from trying anything, we must use force. The use of fear is a powerful tool. To not use it is a waste. I am putting my trust in you that you will stop this. You all may go, except for Grayson."

The room cleared until it was finally the two of us. He was preparing to tell me bad news. I can just tell.

Once he knew that no one was listening, the Emperor informed gravely, "There is more. All of the unrest is in one specific area: the west side of the Empire. More specifically, a handful of cities including the Emerald City. The people are talking, and your family could possibly be among them."

"I don't think so. Artie can barely talk yet and won't even know what is going on. As for Kathryn, she has lived here her whole life. She must still remain loyal."

"Some of the most rebellious have lived here their whole lives. There has already been some talk about uprisings. The only reason that I know this is because some spies have reported back to me recently. Anyone is game to fight back."

"They wouldn't do that," I assured in their defense, "They are loyal to me and therefore the Empire."

"I hope you are right, Grayson. Just remember this: the system is fragile. If we don't have their support, we don't need them."

* * *

"What did the Emperor say?" Luke asked as he prepared for takeoff.

"Nothing, really," I lied, "He just wanted to congratulate me on our victory."

"Right." Luke clearly did not believe me. Still, he made no move to make me spill the beans.

The one good thing about riding in one of these things is that it gives me a decent amount of time to think about whatever is on my mind. Right now all I can think about is what the Emperor said to me. I have not lived here that long, so I had no idea about what he has done in the past. In the two years I have known him, he has seemed nice, but his disguised threat made me uneasy.

It had sounded harmless enough. I remember back in my childhood the things the teachers would say about friends. If they won't stick by you every step of the way, then you don't need them. Somehow, however, I knew that his thoughts were more sinister. The message was clear: either my family and I stay loyal to him, or he will have us all killed. I won't let that happen.

To distract myself, I glance over the side. Bad idea. Why did I look over the side again? At least we were almost home. I wouldn't be able to stand another minute in this thing.

"See you Grayson," Luke said as I climbed out of the aircraft.

"Yeah. You too."

The sun was setting over the horizon now. Shivering from the cold, I walked briskly towards my house with my hands in my front jean pockets. Most would not be bothered by nighttime, but I grew up somewhere where night was the most common time for the monsters. Supposedly the Empire has the mob situation under control, but all habits die hard.

Kathryn smiled as I walked in. I guess she had waited for me to get back before she even started on dinner.

"Sorry that I took too long. He wanted to be really talkative today."

"Is everything okay, Grayson? You look as though you have seen a ghost."

"Everything is fine. Don't worry about me. Nothing's wrong," I replied a little hastily.

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? Don't lie to me. I can tell when something is troubling you. What is it?"

I sighed in defeat. "You want the truth? All right. The Emperor basically told us that people are unhappy about things are run around here and are talking about getting rid of him. Then he told me that if someone is not on his side, then he will get rid of them. It wouldn't matter who it is."

"He said that to you? Even though you are one of his most loyal men?"

"Pretty much. He said that most of the unrest is from around here. He thinks that you could possibly be conspiring behind his back, but you're not, right?"

She remained quiet. Disturbed, I whispered, "Kathryn?"

"He is not that wonderful man everyone says he is, Grayson!" she burst out suddenly. "Don't believe for a second that he cares about any of us. He wasn't born into power. He declared power when I was a child. The only reason why we have followed him this long is because we were afraid. We can't stay afraid anymore! It is time to act!"

I was taken aback. I have just assured him that there was no rebellion in my household, yet here was my wife talking about the Emperor as if he was a criminal. This was the kind of behavior he warned me about.

"Kathryn, you can't be serious. The Emperor is a good man. Surely you don't mean what you are saying."

"I do Grayson. Those elves have done nothing to him. He took power out of greed. And then there is this. Grayson, he cannot be trusted. Do not think that things will be all nice and dandy just because you are his right-hand man. Things will not be okay. I have trusted you for a long time now. Now you must trust me."

I wanted to trust her, but I need for her to see reason before I jump to any conclusions. "I do trust you, but you don't know him like I do."

"You barely knew him for two years. I have lived under his rule since I was a little girl." It took all of her willpower to keep from raising her voice. " Trust me, I know who he really is."

"But then who is he really?" I crossed my arms. "I placed my trust in him to keep me self. To keep _us_ safe."

"Well trusting him isn't a good idea. He attacked those poor elves. Don't you notice anything wrong with that? You were a part of it, yet you feel no guilt."

"You don't know what I feel about that," I mumbled. I may not say anything about that subject to anyone, but everyday I feel some guilt over what happened. "Can I just think about this in our room. Alone please."

"All right. Just promise me that you will consider what I said."

"I will." Once I was alone in our room, I slumped into a large armchair. Of course I won't choose a side yet. I don't have enough information yet to really consider any solution.

My goal was to protect my family, and whatever choice I make affects their future. Make the wrong choice, and my family will pay for my mistake. I promise that I will not let that happen.

Dinner was tense tonight. Even though it was my first night back, none of us were catching up like normal. I guess Kathryn is still disappointed in my trust in the Emperor, and I guess I am frustrated that she won't listen to me.

"Why aren't you guys talking to each other?" Artie asked innocently.

Kathryn smiled convincingly. "Daddy and I are having a contest to see who stays quiet the longest."

"Okay Mommy." He silently went back to his eating. "I want to play too."

"Whatever you say, Artie," she giggled half-heartedly. I have to admit that she is a great actress.

The table was quiet again. I shifted around uncomfortably. I know that it is polite to stay seated at the table until everyone else was finished, but I am going to take a walk.

As I walked down the road, my head randomly came up with a poem of some sort. I suppose that it has been forming for a while now, but only now it is finished.

_Three men standing side by side. _

_Darkness surrounds but nowhere to hide. _

_The moon is always out, _

_And then we hear the perilous shout. _

_His cry of anger as he falls; _

_It is enough to show that duty calls. _

_There is no victory in this tale; _

_There is only sorrow as we watch them flail. _

_ Now there are two left standing behind. _

_Their sadness is still left undefined. _

_As they walk away from the edge, _

_One man makes a silent pledge._

_ He promises that he will never lose someone again. _

_No more family, and more importantly, a friend. _

_All was lost that very same day, _

_Yet His reign of terror has gone away. _

_Still the two find it hard to celebrate, _

_So one of them chooses to separate. _

_Now one remains that knows the myth. _

_The end of His haunt is at the fifth. _

_Then a new story begins anew. _

_The old one seems like it was through. _

_On he goes far up north. _

_Becomes a soldier and henceforth_

_Is named the Commander of them all,_

_And waits patiently for their call. _

_When at home he shall go _

_Tell his family his tale of woe. _

_His wife and son he will protect, _

_But his job he can't just neglect. _

_Still he loves his wife and son. _

_Never shall he abandon anyone. _

The poem ends there, but I feel like there will be more to the story. I just have this unsettling theory that something bad will happen to force my poem to continue.

By the time I went back, it was probably ten minutes to curfew. I guess that technically I won't get in trouble since I am literally the Emperor's right-hand-man, but I still don't want to risk it.

Kathryn had already put Artie to bed and was asleep herself. I stood awkwardly in the doorway. Things were clearly tense between us right now. Still, she is my wife, and I do care for her a lot. I reluctantly climbed into bed with her and took her hand.

* * *

One month later

A loud knock woke me up. It has been a month since I got back. Almost know one would come and knock on the door this early. Still, I have a good feeling who it was.

"What does he want this time, Luke?" I groggily asked with a yawn.

"Do you think I know? I am just his messenger."

I shrugged as I grabbed my jacket. "Well, hold on a second."

It was really early, maybe four or five o'clock in the morning. I know that everyone else is probably in bed, but I know that I should probably let Kathryn know where I am going.

I don't want to wake her, so I found a scrap of paper and scribbled down a note that would let her know where I was going. I smacked it down on the kitchen table. Hopefully I did not wake anyone.

For the thousandth time this month, I entered the aircraft. I know I have said it before, but I really hate these things. I guess it is mainly because it reminds me a little too much of my old world.

It wasn't exactly the reminder of home that fazed me. In fact, it was kind of welcome. The thing was that it reminded me too much of what I had lost both there and here that had something to do with falling.

Then we were in the east side of the Empire. Man, don't I wish that there was a different method to travel besides walking and this airship of death.

Surprise surprise, I was brought over to see the Emperor. Honestly I am getting tired of this being dragged away from home like this just for a tiny conversation. Over the past week, I have been bombarded with summons, and the interviews are only fifteen to twenty minutes.

The same people he has been calling out of their homes were sitting at the table we have pretty much been sitting at for the past few weeks. I was relieved that I was not the only irritated person in the room.

Then the Emperor strolled in as if it was normal to be meeting at six o'clock in the morning like this. His cheeriness was getting on the very last of my nerves. Who in their right mind is this awake this early in the day? Maybe he _is_ a little crazy.

"Well, it looks like everyone got my notice. Splendid." We all groaned. This was going to be a long meeting.

Someone whose eyes were almost shut asked, "Why do you have to drag us out of our beds like this everyday? I think the last time I had a decent night's rest was in January." It was close to the end of August right now.

"Well, if I wait to notify you, I might forget what I wanted to tell you in the first place."

Oh how I wanted to slap him. I gritted my teeth. "We are coming here so much that we might as well live here."

"Wonderful idea!" The others glared at me. Me and my big mouth.

"Servant!" The Emperor yelled at a young man who was passing out coffee to everyone. "Prepare the guest rooms for," he counted us, "six people."

We all groaned. "But I have a family back home," I protested, "What am I supposed to do about them?"

"I will see to it that they are well taken care of. Now that that is out of the way, let us talk." The way he is able to jump from one subject to another bothers me too. Well, even if it is irksome, it does not necessarily prove that he is a bad guy.

All the past meetings have been the same. Reports, propositions, and warnings. The usual stuff. I didn't expect that today will be that different.

"Today's meeting will be slightly different. Today, we will be discussing the fate of one young man. Bring him in."

A pair of guards came in leading in a tattered man. He was barely eighteen, and his face was covered in brutal scratches. Still, I recognized him.

"Steve?" Well, his real name was Steven, but I have gotten to the point of calling him Steve. He delivers the newspapers in the mornings. He was a good guy.

"Steven Kenji Valson, a lad of eighteen years old, has been found attempting to rally a group of teenagers last evening at around five o'clock. We managed to surround him around midnight. He is a fast runner, but in the end, we have caught him at last. We will be discussing what we will do to the traitor."

"Why is this so important to discuss right now?" Coruk grumbled.

"Because what we do to him will serve as an example to others. We have to do it properly." The way the Emperor spoke down to him was unnerving. I was worried for what he had in mind.

The Emperor laughed. "Okay, I want each of you to write down a suitable punishment on a piece of paper. I don't care if you sign it or not."

A slave passed us each a piece of blank stationary. Another gave us pens to write with. So I was supposed to condemn this man who I have gotten to know to death? I left my paper blank.

Finally I folded it in half and placed it in the hands of the guard coming around for our suggestions. It was hard to read the Emperor's reactions to our suggestions.

He stood up slowly. "Out of the six men in this room that I have given the chance to punish this man, only three of you have submitted a suitable idea. The ideas are as follows: hang him for all to see, exile him into the Badlands, or execute his family. Choose now."

We all glanced at each other. Clearly no one wanted to cast the first vote. I raised my hand. "Exile him."

Steve stared at me in horror, but I gave him a small wink. None of these people have actually spent time in the Badlands unlike me. I have full confidence in his survival there. No one needs to die.

Luke glanced around. He was obviously hiding something. "Uh, how about just hanging him? It is quick and easy."

Coruk shot him a glare. "But it can't be quick and easy. Otherwise rebels will continue to rebel. We need them to see the consequences! I say kill his family."

Alex laughed. "As much as I would like to see that, why don't we hang him? Once their family is gone, it will give the rebel more reason to fight. We should just simply end the problem. No rebel, no problem."

A middle-aged man in the back shook his head. "No one has to die. He is just a kid. Let him go into the wild and try his hand at survival there. It is plain and simple."

The last man in here, Kevin, laughed brutally. "Where's the fun in that? Just kill the family and be done with it."

It was a three-way tie. We all looked at the Emperor because he will have the final say in what happens.

The Emperor shook his head. "Commander, why didn't you vote for the one you submitted? It was my favorite one."

"Excuse me?" There was no way that was possible. For one thing, I didn't sign the piece of paper. The other thing was that I didn't turn in a punishment.

"Don't play the fool, Grayson. Look, your name is in bold letters."

I took the piece of paper. Someone was too cowardly to sign it with their name, so they used my name instead. Even worse, they gave what I considered to be the worst punishment.

"I didn't write this. I swear that I didn't." I was talking more to Steve than anyone else. He deserves to know that I would never wish this on anyone.

"What does it matter? I want to use this idea. Forget the other two. Guards! Bring me Charles and Marissa Valson! Bring me Samantha Casper!"

The guards stationed at the door left. Steve's lip quivered because he knew what was happening. I only eyes for the Emperor. Why would he do this?

Moments later, they came in dragging Steve's elderly parents and his girlfriend. The Emperor smirked and lifted Steve's face.

"This is what happens when you defy me." He gestured at the nameless guards. "Kill them."

At his command, they raised their bows, and I shut my eyes. Moments later, I heard three heavy objects falling to the floor. My green eyes opened, and I averted them away from the dead bodies.

"How could you do this, Grayson? I thought that I could trust you." Steve was struggling to get to me.

"I didn't. I would have never done it."

The soldiers dragged away the screaming man. All I could hear was his curses directed at me even though I didn't do anything.

When he saw my face, the Emperor laughed. "Some things have to be done, Grayson. Don't you get it? That man is a danger to the system. He needs us. We don't need him. It doesn't matter who they are; all rebels deserve to be punished."

"But his family didn't do anything. What will this solve?"

"It will show that only I can have control. Their petty rebellion will soon be crushed if we target the loved ones. If I have taught you something, it is that you do whatever it takes to keep power."

He slapped me on my shoulder and walked off to talk to someone. I looked at the Emperor in disbelief. I kept defending him, but maybe Kathryn was right. Maybe the Emperor was a monster.

* * *

The slave girl silently passed me the keys to the guest room that will pretty much be my home for the next few months. It was a large room with a private bathroom, a king-sized bed, two large windows with silk curtains (red and blue of course), a large closet full of clothes my size, and a servant standing quietly who was waiting for my command.

"Please leave. I do not require your assistance at the time being." He bowed and exited.

I have been blind. He really does not care about us. All he cares about is power, and it took him killing Steve's family for me to see that.

What was I going to say to Kathryn? She was right; now I see that. I was going to have to pay her a visit.

I snuck out of the guest room. It will have to be quick. The halls were dimly lit do to the late hour, and I will bet my life that no one was awake. Even the guards normally stationed at the gates will be asleep.

Really all I need is the key to the hangar. As much as I don't like it, it is my best shot at getting away unnoticed. Plus, it will be much quicker than walking all the way home.

I chose a small balloon. It was one of the scout balloons, and it was camouflaged for nighttime. Luckily for me, some idiot left the rope ladders in easy reach. Normally I would report the fool to the Emperor, but in doing that this time, that would mean that I would have to admit to sneaking out.

As I was getting seated in front of the controls, I realized one problem. I don't know how to pilot these things. "It can't be too difficult, right?"

Compared to my home world, this should be a piece of cake. There were only a few controls to pilot the entire thing. Should be pretty simple, or at least I hope it will be.

"The first step to figuring out a new piece of technology should be to know how to turn it on." I looked at the dials and pressed one of the buttons. The engine vibrated to life.

"Next, the basic controls." Since it was a scout ship, it won't have all of the complicated weaponry stuff like a warship. Really, all I need to know is how to fly it, how to operate it, and how to land without crashing.

I pressed another button, and hot air blew into the balloon. My parents always said that I could learn how to work things just by blinking. Now I understand what they meant with that.

Let's think of this like a giant, airborne car. One of these buttons might be an accelerator and another a brake. I can use the helm to steer, but I think there is an autopilot feature somewhere.

Okay, if the power button is right here, the balloon button here, and the accelerator and brake over there, there would only be three buttons left: flying, landing, and autopilot. On large ships, there would also be stuff like cannons and cloaking devices, but this thing is still too small.

Praying that I will not press the button that will send me deep into the ground, I pressed the button on the left. Slowly, my balloon started rising in the air.

Then a new problem presented itself to me: I was afraid of heights. I started to tense up. No, I can't let this affect me. Who cares that I am several hundred feet up in the air? I can handle this.

By the time I could will myself to look at the ground, I couldn't see the ground. Okay, now time to find out where I am supposed to go. I have seen people punch in coordinates for places a bunch of times, so I just need to figure out how.

It might have something to do with autopilot. I only have two controls left. I pressed one of them. Bad decision, because the balloon started dropping.

Once I had the ship back under control, I pressed the last one. At least I know how to land. A little keyboard popped up. For a place that is less technologically advanced than for where I came from, they sure do know some pretty cool stuff.

Once I saw Luke type down the coordinates for my place, so I already know what I need to put in. Now I can just chill until I get there.

What if someone saw me leave? I would get in so much trouble. What would they do to my family?

I cautiously glanced over my shoulder. There was no sign that I was being followed. I should be in the clear.

About an hour later, the ship stopped moving. It was hovering over the spot where I assume the landing pad is. I gently pressed the landing button. Then I was speeding towards the ground.

Thinking quickly, I also pressed the brake, and I started slowing down. I was so relieved to be on solid ground again. If I didn't know any better, I would probably be kissing the ground in relief that I was alive.

I squinted, and after a few minutes, my eyes were adjusted to the darkness. I have memorized the path I need to take to get to my house a long time ago.

The stars in the sky were bright yet dark. I am constantly reminded of Him whenever I look up at them. Still unnerved by what was going on, I hurried towards the house.

I found my key in my pocket and unlocked the door. The mansion was dark except for a dim light coming from the kitchen. Kathryn.

"Grayson? What are you doing here?" She sounded both shocked yet pleased.

I embraced her. "I had to see you."

"Grayson, I know something is wrong. What is it?"

I almost choked out the answer. "You were right. He has taken Steve's family and killed them for no reason. Then he laughed in his face."

She looked me in the eyes. "That can't be all."

"You're right. That is not all. He is trying to keep me on his side by trying to convince me that it is the right thing to do."

"What convinced you that he was wrong?"

"He killed them in cold blood. He didn't even bat an eye. No one completely sane does that. He also expressed a desire to do it to anyone else."

"He has to be stopped." My wife stared. "You have to be the one who ends it."

"What, me? Kathryn, you're crazy."

She giggled a little. "I might just be. Grayson. You are the only one who can end it, but you can only do it when the time is right. Otherwise you will become as much as a monster as he is."

I shifted a little. "But why me?"

Kathryn smiled. "You are about one of the only people he trusts. If we win, it has to be because the one who won it for us was the least likely choice. Others think that I shouldn't trust you because you are so close to him, but I do. In the end, it will be between you and the Emperor. Mark my words."

"Right. I will have to get back soon. They don't know exactly that I'm gone. At least I hope they don't."

"I understand. I will tell Artie that you came by."

"Wonderful. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Will do. Stay safe."

I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You too."

I briskly headed for where I had docked the airship. Maybe if I travel quickly enough, I will have time for a couple hours of sleep.

I hit the accelerator. I don't care that I am going three times the normal speed. At least I will end up with a few minutes of shuteye.

I fell backward into the bed. The sheets were comforting, and I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Then I heard banging on the door. Light peeked out from under the curtains. I hate mornings.

"Please tell me that we are not having another meeting."

The random servant shook his head. "No, it is only you this time, sir. The Emperor is requesting your presence in ten minutes, no less."

"Of course he is," I sighed grumpily, "Well thank you. Please tell him that I will be down as soon as I can."

He bowed and left. I pulled on my same favorite leather jacket over my clothes. I refuse to wear the other clothes unless if it is absolutely necessary.

"Hello Commander. I have been expecting you."

Of course he was. It was the Emperor who sent for me in the first place.

I resisted the urge to reply in a sarcastic manner. "What do you need, your highness?"

"How have you been?" His smile appeared to be genuine, but I knew better.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" It felt good to be disrespectful like that. I was done playing the good boy.

"If you really want me to be less friendly, then just say so. I was trying to be nice." He started drumming his fingers on the armrests of his throne. "Last night, some guards reported seeing a man running and stealing an air balloon. They mentioned that he looked a lot like you. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"No, I don't. I was asleep in my bed all night. The servants can cover for me." That was a straight out lie. In fact, I sent out all of the servants before I escaped, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Are you sure because you know that lying is dangerous? If it were to come out that it was you, then there will be consequences. Neither of us wants to have to resort to those. Now let me ask one more time. What were you doing last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was in bed. Can I go now?" I seem to be doing a lot of lying lately.

He eyed me for a moment. "Okay Commander. You may go."

I bowed. As I was about to leave the throne-room, I heard him call after me, "Grayson."

I looked back him while hiding my disgust. "Yes?"

"Just so you know, you left the balloon running."

He did not believe me. I don't trust him. It was probably clear to the other that we felt like this. "Right. I'm leaving now."

I hurried out of the room before he could talk anymore. He knew that I had left, but why wasn't he doing anything about it? I need to get away.

Lost in thought, I nearly ran right into Luke. He looked disturbed.

"There you are, Grayson. I need to talk to you."

I tried to push my way past him. "Now is not a good time, Luke."

He grabbed ahold of my arm. "No, you need to listen. It is important. If you want what is good for the country, you need to listen to me."

I stopped. "Fine, just make it quick."

"This needs to be done in private. Follow me."

I walked slowly after him. I was already regretting this.

"Okay, Luke, what is so important for me to know?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well, uh," he looked away to a portrait of a sunflower, "I _might_ have been eavesdropping on the Emperor recently and-"

"YOU'VE WHAT?" No one that I've seen has ever had the courage to do so. To be caught listening in on his private sessions is pretty much the equivalent to suicide.

"Pay attention. He was talking with someone about this artifact of some kind. I was only wondering if you knew what was going on, because from how they were talking, it sounded like it was pretty important."

I scoffed at him. "Why would I know? I don't trust him. He doesn't trust me. The feeling is mutual."

He shrugged. "Well, I just thought that he would have told you _something_. They were talking about how it would end the Redstone Republics once and for all."

Now this part was interesting. They most likely were talking about some sort of secret weapon that would wipe out the entire country. If it hadn't pertained to war, I would have understood his silence in a way. However, even though he was starting to doubt my loyalty, one would expect that he would mention it at one point.

"Well, I don't know anything. Apparently the Emperor didn't feel like I needed to know about this mystery object."

"That makes two of us."

I was going to abandon him in this room, but then I realized the conversation was over. "Of all people, why did you choose to ask me?"

Luke snickered a little. "Because you are the only one who won't completely ignore me. Everyone else would have left by now to do some other thing."

"Okay then. Well, like I said, I don't know anything."

"For now." His voice dropped to a whisper even no one else would be able to hear him. "I know another meeting is at some point tonight if you are interested in hearing more."

Then he started talking normally again. "I am not asking you to eavesdrop, but, wait, that is exactly what I am asking you to do."

"No."

"But why?" he whined.

"I have my family to think of. The Emperor has already threatened to have them killed if I step out of line. I have enough problems as it is."

"Then why do you run away from your problems? If we figure out what this is, then maybe all of our problems will be solved."

"And what if your "plan" doesn't work? What if all it does is cause even more problems? I can't take that risk, Luke. I'm sorry, but I have better things to care about than some dumb weapon."

"Then I'd take full responsibility for it, but think about the greater good. If we stop this thing, then everything will be better."

It was a huge risk that I'd have to take if I help him. One wrong move will leave everyone I care about dead. I am already in too much trouble, so if I do this, I need to be careful.

Why was I debating this? I can't do this. I will never willingly put the lives of my family at stake for personal gain.

"Luke, you know that I can't do this. There is just too much to lose." I started to walk away.

He shook his head. "I thought that you would say that. That is why I have brought a visitor to talk to you. Maybe then I can change your mind."

I groaned. At this point, I would be too caught up in this mess to try and leave now. I will sincerely regret this.

He led me to his bedroom. How did he get his mystery guest here without being seen? I guess he might have used the same route I did: window and possibly air balloon.

"Hold on a second, did you use an air balloon?"

"Yeah, I did. Why?" He seemed surprised at my sudden question.

"You left the balloon running. Nice job."

He chuckled. "Oops. In here." He opened the door to his bedroom.

What was my wife doing here? She is supposed to be taking care of Artie at the house.

"What are you doing here, Kathryn? Is Artie fine?"

"Yeah, I left him with a neighbor. I couldn't refuse Luke's request. Well, I see you have refused his."

I sighed. "It is crazy. We don't need to apart of this scheme."

"But the Emperor has to be stopped. Grayson, I don't want others to suffer any longer. This object will destroy the lives of innocents. Even worse, since you lead the armies, it will be you to blame. Now is the time to act."

"Guys, we don't even know what this thing is. Why are we discussing this? This makes no sense."

Kathryn contradicted, "We are not asking for you to make a decision quite yet. We want you to find the facts first then decide for yourself."

I opened my mouth, and then I closed it again. I knew she was right, just like always. "All right. When does this meeting start again?"

* * *

Luke safely sent Kathryn back home, so that got rid of my worries that she would be caught. Now the pair of us was sneaking to where we knew the Emperor was meeting.

It was on a lonely corridor in the most secluded part of the castle. The door at the end of the hall was locked shut, but we could hear fine.

The voice of Coruk was laughing joyfully. "So, when do you plan on unveiling this secret weapon, Emperor?"

The snide tone of my newest enemy replied sharply, "Soon. This artifact I found buried deep in the ruins of Fringol will be the key to ultimate power. Rally the troops, Coruk. We will soon have an army of mages."

"But what if some don't agree? It seems to me that Grayson is already distrustful as well as countless others. What will we do then?"

"I have already warned Grayson of the consequences. He will either comply or be punished. As for the others, they are expendable. Prepare yourself, Coruk, for the path of harnessing the power of the Dragon Egg will surely be both their destroyer and our savior."

I was shocked. A dragon egg? Was that what the Emperor was hiding this whole time? I already knew that dragons had long since died out, but I didn't think that there was still an egg in existence.

Since I was so busy pondering that, I almost forgot the other part. There are others who disagree with the Emperor's antics, and he is planning on killing them. Right now, however, he is keeping me alive.

It must be because of my position. I was too important to the Empire. If I hadn't have come here from the Badlands, the Empire would have lost all the wars a long time ago. The Emperor knew that it was costly to keep me alive, but it was dangerous to leave me dead. He was at a standstill.

No, his consequences wouldn't be to kill me quite yet. He might harm my family, but I was too important. I had to stay alive.

I seem to always be staying alive while the rest of my loved ones die. Countless comrades in war died in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to save them. Heck, it was survivor's guilt that served as the primary reason for naming Artie after Armen. If I don't act, the long line of this mental pain will continue for the rest of my life.

I am done surviving while others fall. It _is _the time to do something. I nodded grimly at Luke. He seemed to understand my silent answer.

The conversation was not done yet. Coruk commented, "So how did you come by the egg?"

"It is a funny story. Several hundred years ago, the last dragon was slain by some foolish mortal, and the head of the creature and its egg went on display in a museum in Ironport." My heart stopped at the mention of the town where Armen died.

"Then, maybe a few decades ago, some bandits stole the egg. The glass was smashed. No one could stop them since the city was destroyed by unknown entities." It took all of my willpower to not yell out that it was Herobrine and his nightmares.

"The egg was taken to a small town called Fringol. We had no idea what happened there, but several months ago, the town was brutally destroyed. We looked through the rubble, and we found the egg buried underground to where most could not lay eyes on it. Now it is safely stationed in the Elven Islands of the Sky. There it will be safe until we will use it to conquer."

To conquer. That was what the Emperor said. It was no longer about my family and the rest of the Empire. It was about the entirety of Minecraftia Dimension 2.

We walked away in disgust. Simply dissuading the Emperor wouldn't do any good. There was only one ending to every story.

I glanced at the penguin-hatted man walking next to me. "I hope you are thinking what I am thinking, Luke."

"Unless you are thinking about sandwiches, I think we are thinking the exact same thing."

It was official then. We were going to steal the last Dragon's Egg.

* * *

Luke unlocked the door to the aircraft station. We had no time to plan; we were just going to act now and get it over with.

"I know you don't like these things, but…"

"No, it is fine, Luke. I think I have gotten over that by now. Hopefully we will make it there before sunrise. The cover of darkness will be our friend tonight.

"Do you even know where the Islands are? When we attacked the elves, my group took down those in the trees. I don't think that I have either set foot in the Islands of the Sky."

"I know how to get there, Grayson. It'll be fine. Just hold on tight. It'll be a bumpy ride."

"Why, what's the matter?" I glanced behind us. "Oh, gosh no." We were being followed.

I slipped a dark hood over my blonde hair, and Luke did the same with his purple hair. Hopefully they haven't already determined who we were. That would not go very well.

I felt the aircraft speed up. A cannonball shot right past us. In retaliation, I aimed my bow at the men piloting the other ship. Thankfully they were just those without families. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to pull the bowstring.

One of those that I shot toppled off of the aircraft. I tried to get the Empire to make the barriers taller, but no, they wanted to save money and keep them really low.

Another arrow lodged itself in the chest of the pilot. His corpse slumped over the controls. Then the rest of the crew burst into chaos.

It was actually kind of amusing to watch. Apparently no one else knew how to control the ship, and either they will have to learn really fast or they will crash.

An arrow whizzed through the air, and I wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It landed in my right shoulder. I cringed from the pain. The arrow tip was ridiculously sharp, and the worst part was that I am not able to remove it because it is the only thing keeping me from bleeding out.

Since my right hand was no longer useful for battle, I couldn't really do anything but dodge until they ran out of arrows. Even then they were still posing a problem. Of course, now the situation is becoming more and more dire.

"Luke, we might have a slight problem."

"And what might that be?" He asked gruffly.

"They hit the balloon."

"Dang it. We will have to jump." He grabbed some parachutes that were strapped down so we can jump to safety. "Don't think, just jump."

The next thing I knew, we were both hurtling down to earth. "Pull it!" Luke yelled. I did, and the parachute activated.

We landed in some water. I went to the surface gasping for breath. My shoulder was screaming in protest at the exertion into water, but I know that I can't let just any doctor look at it. If I do, they will know that I was one of the people who stole the egg.

I found a little wreckage from probably our ship, so we rested on there. Basically we were stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way to get to the Elven Islands of the Sky.

"Well, what are we going to do, Luke? The only way to the islands is by air, right?"

"Not quite. There is one other way: a few miles from the shore, there is a shortcut that we used. We can climb the Eternal Stairs until we reach the islands. Well, the stairs only go to the main island, Amras Felagund. Then again, that is the most likely position for the Dragon Egg to be stationed."

"Well, let's go then. The shore is just over there." We swam over. I found a relatively unharmed map that told us that we were not too far away from where we were trying to go. It was still a little dark out, so we should be fine for another hour or two. Hopefully by then we would be at the islands.

Neither of us wanted to take the risk of losing energy to running, so we were just speedily walking to our destination. We had lost our hoods in the crash, so I just hoped that we wouldn't be spotted in the act of stealing the egg.

The staircase was long and winding. Out of both a desire to pass the time and curiosity, I asked my friend, "So how did you and Kathryn get caught up in this rebellion business anyway? What happened?"

"It is a really long story."

"Well, we have time. Just tell me, Luke."

Since there was no sign of us making it to the top anytime soon, he answered, "Well, I have lived in the Empire for about six years now, or something like that. When I came here, they were not quite friendly. The first time I remember walking up to the gates, they drove me away with swords. Eventually they let me in, but I never forgot their reception of me. One day, I was trying to find the Emperor to give him some message I don't even remember right now. I walked in to find them torturing some poor prisoner of war."

"He didn't really do anything wrong. We had found him in the woods the week before. All I knew was that they were "peacefully negotiating with him for information." This was nothing like what they had told me. Apparently he had already answered their questions, but they still beat him."

"They just kept doing it. They were ignoring his pleas for mercy. The soldiers just kept laughing at his pain, and, when they got bored, they just killed him. Just like that. The whole time I was thinking, that could have been me. Since then I have made it my mission to bring down the corrupted government."

"As for your wife, her story is more personal. Maybe three years ago, she had this friend. I could not remember a time when she and Elizabeth were separated. Then one day, the Emperor demanded to Elizabeth's father for her hand in marriage. He refused because he felt that she was too young. In angry retaliation, the Emperor killed Elizabeth and the rest of her entire family. Last I heard, her father killed himself in depression. Anyway, Kathryn was horrified and searched for a means for revenge. That is when she met me."

I was satisfied with the answer I got but also horrified. Every story I hear makes the Emperor sound more like a monster. He will continue to do this if he isn't stopped.

Then I saw grass. It was a peculiar shade green. It reminded me of emeralds. It was so bright. My feet stepped into it, but when I removed my boot, it showed no mark of someone stepping in the grass. In front of us was this temple.

"Welcome to the Temple of Isindale," Luke mumbled. He ran forward.

"Luke, wait! There are booby traps." I pointed at a low-lying thread just waiting to be tripped.

"Great, just great." I nimbly jumped over the string. At least it was only my shoulder that was in pain, not my legs. That would really suck.

It was not the only tripwire. I saw at least two-dozen traps with various distances apart. The Empire was sparing no expense in protecting this egg.

After we dodged each string trap, we got to the next obstacle. It was a dark abyss with random stone platforms in various parts. In the back of the room, I could see a distant light.

"I hope you are good at parkour, Luke. From what it looks like, that is our only option across."

"Why, though? Why can't it just be a simple bridge across with handrails and not the prospect of death?" Luke complained.

"Because the Empire hates rebels like us," I replied with a shrug, "Let's move out."

Luke groaned, but he leapt across first. I quickly followed suit. He tried to jump to this one platform that seemed like an easy jump, but I corrected him. "There is no point in this jump. Look, it ends up leading to a dead end. The toughest jumps are part of the only route we can take. We have to be fast, so no backtracking allowed."

I had to keep pointing out the simple path to get to the other side because there were so many platforms. Sometimes the path required for us to go in a circle to keep going. Other times we just had to trust that there would be a way to the entrance. After a huge amount of parkour later, we got to the final obstacle: grabbing the egg and leaving without being spotted.

It was displayed on a podium of bedrock. There were no guards in sight. Without hesitation, I grabbed it. That was a huge mistake. A loud alarm sounded around the island. The removal of the egg must have triggered it somehow.

"Go, Luke. Run. Run." I pushed him forward, and we ran from the chamber. I held onto the artifact tightly. We can't afford to lose the egg after all of our work to get it. It was a pitch-black color with deep purple spots. It felt weird holding it. It was as if I was holding the very soul of darkness.

We were sprinting away from the temple. My shoulder was protesting wildly the whole time at the exertion. It wasn't like I could stop and do wrap it up. I just have to keep going.

I heard some commotion from behind me. I didn't look behind me, but I knew that the chase was on. I did my best to keep as little of my body visible as possible. I kept a hold on my powerful sword from Ironmyre. If they catch up, it will be more than a range battle.

"In here." Luke dragged me into a small opening that led into a small cave. I heard thundering footsteps outside.

"What is this place?" I wondered aloud. I lit a torch and examined my surroundings. It looked like it was empty. Then something glinted from the dim light.

I slowly walked over to the spot. A small boulder was nearly hidden from view, but I was sure I saw something. I pushed away the vines and discovered a sword handle embedded into the rock.

"Grayson, come on. They will be coming back this way soon, so we need to leave. We can't stay here forever, man."

"Just hold on a sec. Something's here." I pulled at the handle, and after some struggle, I freed the sword.

It was surprisingly light for a sword its size. I felt like the sword was made just for me, but that is impossible. I was not even born here, so why would blacksmiths forge this for someone nonexistent.

Then I remembered the armor that I was wearing and my other sword. These I know were made for me. My name was mentioned in that book. Somehow, I am important to this world. I just don't know how yet.

"Grayson," Luke hissed, "Let's go."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go then if it will make you happy." I hung the sword at my belt.

Luke looked at me weirdly, but I shook it off. I just had the odd feeling that I was supposed to grab the sword. Then, without looking back, I darted out of the hideout.

We ran in the opposite direction from where we thought the Empire soldiers went. Then I realized that we couldn't take the stairs. Someone chose to barricade them because they somehow figured out that was how we got in.

"Now what are we going to do, Luke? Our way is blocked."

Luke frowned. "Well, I have one idea, but you'll have to trust me on this one."

He started running for the edge of the island. I didn't even think about my decision as I ran off the ledge right behind him. We ended up splashing in the water far below.

I felt the icy water, but I laughed in relief. We were alive for now. Now I just have to go home.

I didn't dare think about going back to the palace. First I need to get my family to safety. Eventually they will figure out that I took the egg and will come after us.

We swam to the shore and started our trek home. The Islands were not too far from the Emerald City, so we should be good. I distinctly remembered that the city was named because the area has grass the color of emeralds.

It was nightfall again when the lights of the city were visible. "Come on Luke, we are almost there."

He longingly looked at the city. "Grayson, I can't. You will understand why someday." Luke gave me a bag. "Here are other magical artifacts that they will want. Protect these, and keep them away from the Empire." He shook my hand and walked away before I could argue.

I looked at him in confusion. Does he plan on turning himself in or something? I am not quite sure that I want to know.

I grabbed my shoulder. In the rush to escape, I completely forgot about it, but now the agony was back full force. I then slowly made my way home.

"Kathryn," I stage-whispered in a loud voice once I made it to the door, "Kathryn."

Somehow she managed to hear my plea for her to open the door. My wife enveloped me in a huge hug. "Grayson!"

"Ow. Ow. Easy." I winced at the pain.

Her elation was replaced by concern. "Oh my gosh you're hurt, aren't you? Well let me see it."

"My shoulder."

She eased me onto the couch. "Well, good thing you kept the arrow in. It helped keep the blood in. Now where did I put the bandages?"

She came back a few moments later holding some clean white cloth. "These will work." She jerked the arrow out, and I let out a small sound of pain.

"Just hold still while I clean it. What were you doing anyway?"

Here was the questioning session I was dreading. I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this one. "Luke and I might have discovered what the secret object was. It is a Dragon's Egg, and I believe that it is the last one. We took it."

Kathryn almost dropped the bandages. "Oh my gosh! What do you mean? Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah." I brought the egg into view. She stared at both the egg and me. Well, that makes sense, I guess. I did just reveal that I took the egg.

She took it from my hands and examined it. "I didn't even know that it existed."

"Neither did I."

"Grayson, if this falls into the wrong hands, catastrophic things can happen similar to what is happening in the Badlands."

"I know. That is why we took it. The Emperor plans on using it as a weapon against the Redstone Republics."

"That is terrible." She stopped messing with my shoulder. "Well, it'll heal, but I recommend that you don't put too much stress on it."

"Well, that'll be difficult."

She gasped. "Please tell me that I am wrong in thinking what you are about to say."

I nodded grimly. "Yeah, we will have to make preparations to leave the Empire. Not tonight, though. I am still weak, but we will have to leave soon."

"I thought that you'd say that. So I just need to have a bag ready just in case?"

"Yeah. Well, I think that I want to go to sleep. I haven't shut my eyes in forever."

"Of course. The bedroom is in the same position."

"Okay, love you. See you in the morning."

"Same." She pecked me on the cheek, and soon I fell asleep in the comfort of my own home.

* * *

I woke up coughing. No, it can't be. But it was smoke. My house was in flames. I leapt out of bed. My shoulder cried out in pain, but I didn't care. I needed to get my family out.

I passed my wife our child. "Go Kathryn. Take Artie and wait for me outside. Please."

"But Grayson, what about you?"

"I just need to grab a few things. I have been in a situation like this before where I had to act quickly to survive. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Now please go."

I shoved her out the front door and went to locate where I hid the Egg. I shoved it in a backpack with some supplies to keep us alive while we are hiding out in the Badlands. I also grabbed all of my money.

Next I located my new sword. It was still where I had left it on the coffee table. I attached it to my belt.

I also grabbed the backpack of other artifacts from Luke. This bag was smaller, so I put it on before the food backpack.

I then headed for the room where I kept the gear from Ironmyre. As I was about to enter, a part of the ceiling collapsed. There was no getting that stuff now.

I fearfully left the flaming ruins of my house. Evidently the Empire figured out that it was me who took the egg, but what about Luke? Was he okay?

"Kathryn, let's go!" I took her by the arm and headed in the southern direction. Even though it was plagued by Armen's curse, it was the safest place for my family.

I didn't look back at the place I thought was a new start. I will always be running. This time, however, I wasn't alone. I had my family with me.

We took cover in the forest. It was a dark place with possibly many creatures, but it was better than out in the open.

Kathryn laid Artie down in a makeshift blanket made from my jacket. I didn't care about cold. I extracted my white winter clothes from my bag to stay warm.

I didn't want to risk a fire, but I had to keep us warm somehow. I reluctantly lit a small campfire.

Shivering, Kathryn gestured at the sword hanging from my belt. "May I see it? I just want to look at it."

"Um, yeah. Here." I passed her the thaumium broadsword that had been hanging untouched from my belt for a while now.

She examined the dull purple blade for several minutes. "Andruin."

"What?"

"That is what it says. Look just below the hilt." Sure enough, engraved in small letters was the word "Andruin."

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure. It could mean anything really." She glanced at the full moon. "Well, let's get some rest. We have a long day of walking tomorrow."

"Agreed. Hopefully this time we won't have to worry about mercenaries." I yawned as I rested my head against the tree. "Do you want to take watch?"

"Yeah, I can. You look like you haven't slept since forever."

"Really? I slept for a couple hours."

She genuinely laughed. "Just go to bed before I make you.

* * *

One month later

I had wanted to travel quickly, but with a baby who could barely walk in tow, we couldn't move as fast as I wanted. Our path of progression heading south was instead slow and steady. We took a few short breaks to rest, but we were usually walking further and further into the Badlands.

We were currently lodging in tower outside of an old rest stop called Alduin's Keep. We were well into the Badlands, but I kept pushing forward away from the Empire.

We avoided the cities. By now wanted signs have been popping up all over the Badlands. If we absolutely needed something, Kathryn would be the one to get it because the Empire was only after me.

I still can't figure out how they figured out that I was the one who stole the egg so quickly. I am ninety-five percent sure that we were not followed. It could have been that neither Luke nor I were at the Imperial Palace, but that could have been anything.

My heart stopped at the thought that they had already found Luke and that he was currently chained up in their dungeons while I roamed free. That would explain why I haven't heard anything about him for the month that I was on the run.

Then I heard the thundering sounds of animals scampering away. This was always the first sign of an attack.

Wonderful. I didn't want to have to deal with Armen, so I grabbed my sword and looked out the window so that I can see where he was coming from. The animals were heading in my direction. I have heard of countless times where animals run from Him. The picture outside was almost alike from what I have heard. Something was missing though.

I shook my family awake. This wasn't good. It was clear that a whole different monster was attacking us.

"Get up! We need to move, like, now! They are coming!"

"Who is coming?" Kathryn asked drowsily.

"The Empire. Quickly!" I gave her the bag of food and other supplies. The only thing that I took out of the bag was the Dragon's Egg.

She understood what I was going to do. "Grayson, do not do this. Please don't leave us."

"Kathryn," I took both of her hands, "They will leave you and Artie alone if they have me. They will want to spend the rest of their resources on finding the egg, not you both. This is the way that it has to be."

"But-"

"No, I have to do this. Just take Artie and stay safe. I love you."

I took her into my arms as well as our son. He started crying as if he understood what was going on, too. I was going to miss my family.

She hesitantly glanced outside. "All right. Just remember what we are fighting for."

"Got it. See you later." I had always found it hard to say goodbye. Even when Drake left me, I couldn't say it. All we said was that we will see each other around, but we never did.

I then bent down to be level with my son. "Okay little buddy. Daddy will be going on a little trip. I don't know when I'll be back, but do you think that you can protect something of mine?"

I passed him the only thing left from my adventure in Ironmyre: the Pipes of Time. "There have been times when this was the only thing that could make me cheer up. Now it will do the same to you. Keep your mother safe, okay?"

He stared wide-eyed at me. I found myself looking into his pale blue eyes. They reminded me so much of Armen's, but they were really Kathryn's. I forced a smile and gave him one last hug.

"Daddy, please don't go!" he wailed.

"Shh, shh, don't cry. Please don't cry!" If they hear him…

Kathryn picked him up. "Don't worry, Artie. Daddy will be back soon. He just has to go on an adventure fast. He'll be back before you know it." I could see the lie in her eyes and was pleased that she was trying to understand why I had to do this.

I grimly kissed Kathryn and pointed in the direction they should go. "Go southeast. They will expect you to go south just like how we have been, so southeast should confuse them. If you can, find a small country home and stay there. Do not go to the villages. All the reports of attacks have occurred at the towns, not individual houses. Plus, someone may recognize you."

She tearfully smiled. "I will. Thank you." Kathryn then picked up Artie and went southeast like I told her to.

I didn't think that I'd ever see them again, so I called out, "Good luck."

My wife replied thoughtfully, "You too."

I watched them as they went to make sure they had no trouble. When I lost sight of them, I set to work to hiding the magical artifacts. I used an old shovel to dig a hole large enough for the artifact. Next, I buried it deep within the earth. Finally, I marked it with a large bit of broken glass from the windows.

As for the other magic gear that I had taken but they were not after, I stuck them in a bag and hid it deep in a cave. I can't risk hiding the egg with the weaponry because I simply won't be able to hide the other things by digging a hole. As for my sword, I stuck it as a landmark for if I ever come back here. Taking one last look at my treasure, I left the cave.

I found a large rock outside and wrapped it in my jacket that way if they see me running off, they would still think I have the egg. I do not want them to get ahold of the last dragon's egg while I am still alive. I will NOT let them win after all that we have done to stop them.

I heard people running behind me, and I knew that I was discovered. But that's okay. At least my family and the egg are safe.

"Stop," a commanding voice yelled from behind.

I shook my head. Then I felt the jacket start to slip off the egg/rock. I tried to reposition it, but it was too late. They already saw.

I turned around and raised my hands. I had left my sword at the tower, so fighting back wasn't an option.

"Come and get me."

* * *

They dragged me over to one of the balloons. It was complete with a brig especially designed to hold me. One of the older soldiers chained me to the wall so I didn't escape. They sure weren't taking a chance with me.

The portholes were barred just in case if I got free. Unfortunately they have some of the strongest prisons in all of Minecraftia. More likely than not, I will not be escaping them anytime soon. It is not possible.

The journey felt longer than it normally would feel like. I felt the dread of knowing that I would no longer be alive. I have survived so much, but the thing that finally brings me down is not Herobrine but the Empire.

Everyone dies at some point; my time just happens to be now. All what Armen's sacrifice did to me was buy me two more years of time and more things to lose. What was I going to do with that?

I feel like I am taking his sacrifice for granted. I feel thankful for the life I have led up until this point. I wouldn't give anything up for a normal life. The day he and Drake showed up in my infirmary was probably one of the best days of my life. It allowed me to meet my family.

Six guards came over and unchained me from the wall. Any respect they once had for me was gone. Instead they were treating me like the criminal they thought I was.

I coldly kept my gaze fixated forward. They may take my freedom, but they will never take my dignity. The brightly colored wall drapes now seem dull. The peaceful vases of flowers seemed wilted. Everything has turned from a palace of life into a graveyard of fear.

I was led into the throne room. The Emperor was lounging in his ornate chair. The cocky man was just sneering at me because he knows that he has won.

On a small stool next to him sat an elf. I met her spring-green eyes for a moment, but then she looked away. The Emperor was about to speak.

"Well well well. Out of all people, I never thought that I'd ever see you sitting here to be tried as a war criminal. I must say that I am surprised."

"Well, I seem to be full of surprises, Emperor."

"That you are, Commander, or should I say ex-commander? I think you threw away that position with that little stunt a month ago."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your gloating because I don't have the egg with me. You will never find it, Emperor. I have hidden it far away from here." In a hole outside of an abandoned city.

"Hm, that's too bad because you kind of have to tell me or else you will face the consequences. Let's make this simple. Where did you hide the egg?"

"Uh, why should I tell you?" I crossed my arms, well aware of the twenty-something arrows trained on my face. "I am not the fool you make me for."

"Grayson, you know that it is wise to answer my question. I don't play around in these situations."

"Well, you will have to just kill me then. I won't tell you where it is. You have nothing against me."

The look in his red eyes scared me. "Oh but I do, dear boy. Did you really think that we wouldn't find those you hold most dear?"

He gave a nod towards one of the guards. He saluted and opened the large set of double doors. A pair of guards escorted in a bedraggled woman holding a sleeping child. My family.

"Let them go!" I tried to lunge for him, but both the chains and the still-painfully-healing shoulder held me back.

"Or what? Are you going to hoodwink me into freeing them? I believe I have the control. I, Emperor Tricerotres, think that maybe I should stretch the consequences a little bit. Either you tell me where the egg is and I let them go, or you stay silent and watch them die."

"No, Grayson. Do not listen to him. It is not worth it. Remember what's at stake here," my wife reasoned. I can't kill my family, though, but I can't destroy the world, either.

"Would you kill them? They are your only link at getting to me. Killing me won't do anything, and killing them will make me want to stay quiet even longer. You wouldn't kill them, would you?"

"Watch me." He snapped his fingers. "I gave you the chance, and now you will realize what you have done."

It happened in slow motion. Three arrows were loaded. Three arrows shot. Two landed in Kathryn's chest, the third in Artie's head.

With her dying breaths, Kathryn whispered, "Grayson… Run." She collapsed, and Artie's dead body rolled from her grasp. Her final tears fell from her eyes.

"NO!" I fell to my knees. I just killed them. I just killed my family. I am the reason they are dead. They are dead because of me.

He laughed. "But I thought that this was the punishment you wanted for all rebels. No, wait, it was someone else's idea who just simply signed under your name. Come on in, Luke."

He didn't just say Luke's name, but here was the purple-haired betrayer with the penguin hat. He looked healthier than usual, but he was pale.

"You." I pointed at him in shock. It can't be. "You killed my family."

"Grayson, you don't understand. It had to be done. You were supposed to see why." He seemed calm and collected, but I knew that he was really not.

"You were the one who told them that I had the Egg, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but I had to. Grayson, they would've killed me."

I looked away with tears of disgust, sadness, and hatred. I thought that he was my friend. Was I really alone in this world? Was that really my destiny?

Enraged, I looked at his mismatched eyes. "I trusted you! You were my friend. You killed them! You killed my family! I swear that I will kill you! Someday, I will kill you!" I wasn't sure who I was talking to at the end, but it felt good to say it.

"Well, I hope that you enjoyed your happy reunion as much as I had because now it is time for the next stage of the plan. We will find the egg whether or not you comply, Grayson. Guards, bring the thief to the gallows and let the execution commence."

"What?" Luke looked at him in horror. "This wasn't a part of the deal?"

"What deal, Luke? All I remember is that you asked to be spared on your behalf, not his. Enjoy freedom, for only one can remain."

Quickly Luke and some other guard took me by the armpits and started to lead me to where I will be hung. Maybe it was better if I joined the rest of my family. Then again, vengeance would never quite be mine to take.

We were at the plain doors of the execution room. I relaxed as I prepared for my imminent doom. Then the oddest thing happened.

Luke spun around and stabbed the other guard in the throat. He could barely breathe much less call for help. The soldier quickly died.

Luke looked at me. "Go! Leave this place."

I looked at him in hatred and awe. "This doesn't change anything!" I hissed.

"I knew you'd say that. I'm sorry," he said sadly. For a moment there, I thought that he truly meant it, but then the anger returned.

I smashed the window and climbed through. As I started to run off, I glanced over my shoulder. Luke stabbed himself in the stomach where it wouldn't be fatal. I secretly wished that it would be.

* * *

No one quite realized that I had escaped yet, but they will. For now, though, I am in the safe zone. Still, I just kept running south. Around 9:00 in the evening, I stopped by a village called Mortem to rest. The people were just heading off to bed, but no one gave me weird looks. Either word that I am the escaped Dragon Thief hasn't reached them yet, or they simply didn't care.

A room in the inn cost me five florins. That was like spare change considering the twenty marques I had in my pocket. I can't stay here in this sanctuary forever, so if I was going to restock on supplies, now was the time to do it. Several travellers had set up booths to sell things that I'll need, so I decided to visit them.

One of the travellers had an intriguing shop. It was a plain table with just a pile of maps and a large key. Unlike the rest of the salesmen, he wasn't selling food, water, or survival gear. Apparently he was only selling the maps and key.

"Where do those maps go?" I asked him.

His eyes perked up. Apparently he hasn't gotten much attention from potential customers. "They go to the Magical Library."

"The what library?"

"The Magical Library."

That sound like a bunch of baloney to me, but something made me stay back to talk to him. "Well, what is it?"

"I don't quite know. I may need some remembering tools." So he was a stingy bargainer? Not surprising.

I slammed down ten sovereigns onto the table. "Would this do?"

"My memory has come back. It is a library full of magical knowledge. The books said to be there are told to have every secret of magical lore. It can even hatch special eggs."

He knows who I am. I passed him another ten sovereigns. "Stay quiet. How much for the maps?"

"I will sell them to you for three marques each, but what good will the maps do if you don't know where they lead? I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I wanted to, so don't bother try and have me recall where it is."

"Three marques? Ugh, here." With my pockets significantly lighter, I turned to go to the next station.

"Sir, even if you do find it, how will you get in? You need the key." The clerk held the old key above his head.

"How much?" Please don't be too expensive.

"You'll buy my silence and the key for fifty sovereigns." I had expected it to be more, but I didn't argue.

As I headed south the next morning, an old tune popped back into my head from a couple months ago. I had thought that I had finished it, but I didn't.

_Is the Empire friend or foe? _

_They killed innocents all in a row. _

_Then the rebels stand hand in hand. _

_His wife among them he doesn't understand. _

_The Emerald City falls to ruin, _

_And now the man wields Andruin. _

_He finds the last dragon egg and hides it away. _

_The friend who helped him decides to betray. _

_His family lies dead on the floor. _

_The man curses the Emperor forevermore. _

_As his home burns away and tears are spilt, _

_Nothing remains but his guilt. _

_Now he goes on to find_

_The Magical Library left behind. _

_On the hunt they are for him. _

_Without much hope, his story looks grim. _

_All was lost that very same day,_

_Ever since that cursed egg made him prey. _

This poem telling my story will never end. Things will always happen. I will always be alone.

Then I saw Alduin's Keep. One glance at the wooden bulletin board was enough to tell me that they already caught on to my disappearance.

The rusty shovel was where I had left it. I passed it back and forth between my hands. Is the egg still where I had left it? With my luck, it was probably gone by now or something.

The glass and dirt was not disturbed, and the egg was still there. I took care to pick it up gently because from what I knew, dragon eggs have the uncanny ability to teleport when disturbed.

Nearby was the little cave where I hid the rest of my things. The sword was still stabbed into the ground, and I retrieved it with no struggle. The backpack was still lying on the ground of the cave, and nothing was missing out of it.

I started going southeast. By now, it was about noon. My family went in this direction before they were…taken. It was about time that I discover why.

About a mile or two from I had initially saw them off, I saw the first signs of a struggle. The leaves of some bushes were ruffled, and scattered footprints were scattered in the mud.

I saw something lying on the ground nearby. It was the abandoned bag of supplies I gave Kathryn. Most of the food was fine since they were non-perishable goods such as bread and canned oatmeal.

Something else was lying on the ground close-by. After having been trampled by horses, the Pipes of Time were lying on the ground in two pieces. Artie had dropped it out of when the armies came.

They did this to my family. There was no use blaming myself. The Empire was the one who killed them. Luke told them everything, and they acted on it. While I was the one who refused to answer, it was the Emperor who really called for the order to kill them.

I never break my promises, and I still have one promise left for Kathryn. This is a promise that I will never break. Now, I have even more of a reason to go with it. There was only one way this would go down. I was going to have to kill the Emperor.

* * *

_**As you might have already seen, I am a feels destroyer. I also never know when to stop. Do you know how long this took to type up? At least two months or so! Like seriously, it got to the point that I was just rushing to get this done. Well, now I am. Hopefully the rest of the story will be fixed up soon. **_

_**Everything that happened here happened for a reason. They built up towards some event, and it is pure perfection. Who cares if it started getting really dark and sad at the end? It was *hopefully* awesome. Did you notice the hint about this one character which will eventually show up in a one-shot? Well, he has already been seen, but, well, it's complicated. **_

_**So how much did you like this? I hope that you would rate this 27474566976439623 stars out of 5. Remember to review for more. This is like one of the only stories that I can be counted on to update on a regular basis, so please review. Check out my other stories such as my other Haunted story, "Death or Eternal Punishment." **_

_**Thanks for reading :D**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	2. Trick or Scream

One-Shot 2: Trick or Scream

**_(bursts out dressed all in green) Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone. (letter falls from the sky.) Oh, um, I will be back. (leaves and returns dressed as Katniss Everdeen) Happy Halloween. As we all know, this is a SERIES of one-shots so I can keep this up for a long time. I have so many possible ideas. This is my Halloween idea because this is Haunted. Today I bring to you, Trick or Scream. This is basically going to be the cast of The Haunted taking a break from running, hiding, or hunting and are trick or treating. This is for fun, but obviously Herobrine has other ideas… Note: Please know that reading this chapter will possibly result in you losing your sanity, so I am not responsible for any damage. You have been warned..._**

**_UPDATED CHAPTER: Yeah, I understand that I waited until June to fix this, but I don't care. Now the chapter makes a little more sense, I guess. It certainly is slightly longer. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Drake's POV

I paced back and forth in my bedroom while wearing a dragon hunter costume. Tonight I was trick or treating with my friends Grayson, Armen, and Luke. I know that we are a little too old but who cares. We don't. A loud crash came from downstairs.

A quick look down the stairs revealed that Armen has arrived by breaking in. I could tell because I saw broken glass. Mumbling, "I really need to fix that alarm system," I went down to check his costume out.

Armen was dressed as, wait for it, a turkey. So much for the Admin Chickens. Armen was surrounded by broken glass. I just had that window replaced from last Christmas. I seriously need to stop inviting him here. He smiles innocently and giggles. "Sorry about the mess."

I tried to look at him scoldingly, but I am laughing too. "Curse you Armen. How am I supposed to fix this window? The window guy said he won't come back after you threw water balloons at him. In the middle of January, too." He shrugs just as the doorbell rings.

Rolling my eyes, I went to answer the door. At least some people know what doorbells are. I am surprised by what appears to be Santa Claus. "How are you?"

Of course it is Grayson. Only he would dress as Santa for Halloween. "Where is Luke?"

He shrugs. "I think he is still getting ready. What do you think he is?"

I say, "I guess a Jedi knight."

Armen stared at me. "He was that last year. I think he will be an assassin. He likes that game Assassin's Creed or whatever it's called."

"Wanna bet? I bet you $5.00 that he is going to be a Jedi."

"You're on."

We shake on it as Grayson shakes his head at our childishness. Huh, like still stealing cookies from a cookie jar isn't. A loud knock shook the house. It spooked me. Grayson answered the door. "Luke the Empire Assassin is here."

Armen beamed. "Yay, I am five dollars richer."

I scowled at him. "Oh, just you wait. I'll be ten dollars richer by the end of the night. I just know it."

Sure enough, Luke was dressed in the armor of an assassin. "Hi Drake. Armen. Grayson. What's up with you?"

I was the only one who replied. "Nothing much, except Armen smashed my window, I am $5 short, and I was half scared to death with that earthquake you caused as you knocked."

Luke froze. "I didn't knock. I rang the doorbell like always."

Armen paled, but regained his composure. "Probably nothing. Come on, let's go get some sweets."

We filed out the door behind him with our candy buckets eagerly. I really hope I get a bunch of Snicker bars because they are awesome.

It was dark out, and the moon was full. Something wasn't right tonight. The moon was too bright, and where were all of the stars? I had a bad feeling, but the anticipation was stronger, so I ignored it.

We walked around the corner until we got to the first house. It was some sort of mansion or something. It looked really worn down with vines and stuff covering the walls. Bits of wood, glass, and stone were missing. This guy must have went all out on decorating for Halloween.

I don't recall ever seeing this house before. Sure, I never looked for it, but you'd think that I'd at least notice it from the distance. Something was messing with my head again.

Grayson knocked. "Trick or treat."

A man in blue opened the door. He had plain white eyes. I will admit, those are some pretty authentic looking contacts. "Good evening boys. Here. Take as much as you like." He thrust a bowl full of candy. "I don't get this many people often."

We greedily filled our buckets with candy. The bowl seemed to not run out of candy. Kit Kats, Reese's, everything that we could imagine. Of course, there were Snicker bars. Just as we were about to leave, it started to rain. Lightning illuminated the cloudy night sky. Thunder shook the earth harshly, causing us to fall backward.

The man turned towards us in concern. "Quickly, get inside. It is going to storm. I don't want anyone to catch a cold."

I agreed because maybe I absolutely despise water. I guess it is because of my enderman half. But that doesn't matter. I want to stay dry.

Without hesitation, we followed the man inside. The furnishings were rather simple. There was a HUGE kitchen-like room with a counter, two chairs, and a fridge. A set of stairs went up to another room that overlooks this room. A door next to the stairs led to what must be his bedroom while another I guess is part of his basement or something.

"Thanks, sir," Luke mumbled as he shuffled inside with his hands in his pockets. Don't ask me why his outfit has pockets because I don't really know. I guess to hold all the fake weapons. I can't be sure.

He lead us to the chairs. "Okay, listen up. I don't care what you do. You guys can go anywhere in the house except for one place. The basement. If I catch you guys down there, then there will be serious consequences." The man then went through the door to the basement.

Grayson was the first to speak. "Well that was weird." We all nodded in agreement. Who was this guy?

I waited patiently for the storm to stop while the others talked. I was seriously getting bored. Finally, I spoke up. "You know, we can always play hide and seek. I mean, look at this place."

Grayson shook his head. "But that's the thing. I don't know about you, but I don't trust this guy. Something seems fishy about him."

"Party pooper," Luke glared.

I got an idea. "Hey guys, we can play if we are quiet. Last person left hiding wins," I hold up a plastic baggy of Tootsie Rolls, "One bag of candy."

Luke and Armen seemed convinced but Grayson still seemed unsure. I thought fast. "Or, some nice chocolate chip cookies at my place. Extra peanut butter chips." His eyes lit up. I hit one of his childish spots.

"You mean it?"

"Yep."

His eyes widen in delight, then he spoke really fast. "Yay-I-will-count-first- so-don't-worry-about-it-I-want-to-count-first-one-two-three-four…"

"HIDE!" screamed Armen as he dashed towards the bedrooms. I climbed the stairs in hopes of evading Grayson's gaze. Just as I was about to duck down under the rail, however, I saw Luke edging towards the basement.

"Dude, we can't go down there," I tried to warn him, but he continued to ignore me and continued through the door, but was that uncertainty in his eyes?

"LUKE, NO!" Armen yelled out in desperation, but it was too late. Luke was already through door.

"98-99-and-100-come-out-come-out." Grayson said eagerly. Did he seriously not hear what just happened with the door? What is my friend, deaf?

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. And they were loud. I froze. Did he find me? Wait a moment. They are coming from my left, but no one is here. That is when I heard the scream. Luke. "We need to get out of here, right now."

Idiot. Now Grayson can find me. But I don't care. All sense of safety I gained by going in here is gone. Grayson dashed out of the bedroom he was searching with Armen on his tail. "You-owe-me-a-cookie."

I slapped him. "Not now. We need to get out of here now." Slowly, maturity returned in his eyes.

"You're right. What was I thinking? But first we need to find Luke. If that was his scream, and we have no reason to doubt that it was, then something bad has happened. NOTHING scares him like that. Does anyone know where he went?"

I nodded. "The basement. He wanted a good place to hide, so he went inside. He ignored me, though. But…I think something else was controlling him. In his eyes, all I could see was regret and possibly fear. Something terrible has happened to him, so if we want to rescue him, then we need to act now. Otherwise, we need to leave this place."

"Or, better yet, leave while we still can?" Armen suggested. I thought I caught a gleam in his eyes.

Grayson replied immediately to this. "No. He is our friend. If he is in trouble, then we need to help him."

Armen looked at him oddly. "Maybe we shouldn't. It is probably too late for him anyway. I agree with Drake. I don't trust this guy. What is the point in doing something impossible? Maybe it's best if…"

Grayson glared at us. "What is the point? That's our friend for goodness sake. I am going down there to help him whether you want to help me or not."

My friend stomped towards the door to the basement. "Wait," I glanced at Armen, "We are coming with you."

Relief flooded into his face. He was clearly not ready to go down alone. "Really? You will?"

"We are?" Armen looked uncertain.

"Of course. You are my friend. And so is Luke. And Armen. "

Grayson then reached his hand for the door. "Shall we then?"

Armen and I nodded in unison. "Okay, we are coming down now." One by one, we filed into a…cave of dirt.

"No, no, no. This cannot be it. Look around for secret trapdoors or something," Grayson ordered.

We then started looking through the dirt. About ten minutes later, Armen called out, "Hey guys. Over here," he pointed at a hole, "Check this out."

Grayson's expression grew worried. "What do you think that leads to?"

I stared at it. "I don't know, but I don't want to find out. But we have to. For Luke."

Grayson smiled grimly. "For Luke."

We then both looked towards Armen who remained silent. He raised his arms in defeat. "Fine. For Luke."

Silently, we climbed one by one into the hole and ended up in some sort of tunnel. Grayson pointed forward. "Onward, my friends." He marched quickly to the point where Armen and I couldn't keep up. Finally, it got to a point to where we couldn't see him anymore.

"Grayson, where are you?" I called out. I got no answer. I had this bad feeling in my stomach.

When I continued forward, Armen protested, "Dude, we need to get out right now. Come on." He was genuinely fearful for our lives.

"We can't just leave him."

Then I heard his dreadful call for help. The bloodcurdling scream raised goosebumps on the backside of my neck. Suddenly, I knew we couldn't help him. I reached for Armen's arm.

"It is too late. We need to get out of here. Right now."

Then Armen said something odd. "No, Drake. You can never escape him. He will always be there. It is too late for you to escape. It is the only way. He will get you one way or another." The man appeared, only now his white eyes were glowing. He merged with my friend. Armen raised a diamond sword that appeared out of nowhere. Was that fear and regret in his once blue-green eyes? "Goodbye, Drake."

* * *

**_What in the world did I just write? Everyone dies except for Armen because Herobrine merged with him after killing Luke and Grayson. Sorry for causing you to lose your sanity. Trust me, I normally do better. Hope you kinda enjoyed. Also, do you like my cover. I drew it myself without any apps and I want to know if it is any good. Thanks. Read and review. :) Also check out my other stories. Happy Valentine's Day._**

**_~Lya200~_**


	3. What We Could Be

One-Shot 3: What We Could Be

**_Hi there. I am back with a third one-shot. Hopefully this will not go crazy. Today's one-shot is going to be about that assassin. It will hopefully include a little bit of backstory based off of a theory I came up with while rewatching the series for the 50,227_****_th_****_ time. Now you may be wondering, what is this theory? Let me answer that. YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!_**

Assassin's POV

When I came to this world, I could remember my past life. I was just a lonely man in the Arctic. Working at the Arctic Base alone. Well, I wasn't alone. There were three others. Jacob. Collin. Grayson. My old friend Grayson.

I remember falling into the portal. No, I didn't fall. I was pushed. Collin had convinced me to come with him to the old ruins. We came across this portal. Then, he pushed me into its depths.

I remember falling for a long time. I appeared in an old temple. I heard screams. Blood soaked the grass in the land I came to. There he was. Collin. But he wasn't Collin, I later learned. Not anymore. He gained a new name, disregarding his old. Herobrine.

I remember fleeing far north along a road that ran through several kingdoms until I came to a civilization that lay untouched by his power. They called it The Empire. I quickly rose through ranks, always looking for money. Marques, sovereign, florin, rubies, all of it.

I remember four years ago when he came. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw Grayson alive and well in my world. He has shed the large coat he used to wear along with that helmet and musket. Instead, he wore armor that seemed to glow in power. Oh how I wanted that armor. Well, I had also wanted to remind him of who I was, but I couldn't. He would never believe me. Frankly, I don't believe myself at times.

I remember the hanging of his wife and drowning of his son. Later on, I learned the truth. He has stolen the Last Dragon Egg from a nearby temple. The Empire wanted it back. I had managed to protect my home from the flames as his burnt down, leaving nothing unscathed.

I remember taking the job of hunting him down. My instructions were simple: find the egg, kidnap Grayson, and kill all of his accomplices.

It was a long time before I could find any clues to his whereabouts. Finally, I heard some yells from the Red Keep. The new terror, Armenbrine, was attacking the village of paganum. It was burning. There he was. Grayson with a half-enderman, half-human figure and a little slime. I was too late to intercept him and his friend, but I knew I was on the right track.

I tried to attack them in that old railway under the Keep, but I was chased by this young man with one white eye before I could get close. Why was he helping these people? I heard that he was the one destroying villages in the Badlands. The only thing odd was that his not white eye was glowing in some way.

I had tried again after they escaped the tunnels and had just crossed the river. Using my bow, I shot the half-enderman in the leg. Because he was injured, I thought that he couldn't fight back. I used my sword, but Grayson fought back with his sword. I needed to knock him unconscious, but before I could do so, the man with one white eye used some sort of earthquake to save them. To add to my shame of not having a quick and easy kill, the injured man used telekinesis to push me far away.

I then tracked them to an old house in the nearby woods, but I was too smart to try and attack them again. At least not yet. Resting in the nearby weapons repair, I allowed myself to reflect.

Sometimes I wonder, what would have happened if I had refused to follow Collin into the ruins outside my home. I might have been able to have saved Jacob from being killed in the oil rig, which I learned later on in a very vivid dream. Grayson and I might still be friends, and I wouldn't have this job of killing him. Sometimes, I wish I could have a normal life again.

But I can't. Now, people call me an assassin. They refer to me not with my name, but with something generic. They take me for granted, not thinking about what would happen without my services. To them, I was not Luke the man who helps them. I was no one.

All of this angers me. Maybe I can let Grayson know about who I am. Maybe then he can forgive me and let me be his ally of some sorts.

I lost him as a friend though the moment I stepped into this new world. No, not a new world. The future of my past home. Sometimes I wonder if the temple that I had come from was the same from the ruins only further underground. Maybe the land covered it in dirt and soil to hide it. All I can ever wonder.

All my thoughts were interrupted by the screams of Grayson coming from the other house. Distinctly, I could hear, "Why is, why is your white eye glowing?"

And I knew that something was happening. Collin wasn't just controlling the new terror of the badlands. He was taking over the body of the mage as well. And for the first time since I came to these lands, I was terrified.

**_Well that was short. I had anticipated that this would be longer. Oh well. Well now you know my theory. If you don't, then let me elaborate. When I was rewatching the Hauntings parts 1 and 2, I noticed the name above one of the doors. Luke. The reason I was rewatching was because I felt that clues from this could answer my questions after seeing Memories. Seeing that name reminded me of the assassin played by xRainMaker442x. That is when I made the connection._**

**_When I first saw the Haunting 3, I though that it was just an easter egg. Now I think it was a spoiler to what was coming. Now I think the Luke from the Arctic Base and the Empire Assassin is one and the same person._**

**_So, what do you guys think? See my poll I have on my profile to answer me. Remember to look at my other stories :D._**

**_~Lya200~_**


	4. The Fight For Control

One-Shot 4: The Fight For Control

**_Hey, I am here after 5,399,118 years with the newest one-shot. Sorry it took a while, but I am here now. So that means…EPISODE SIX IS FINALLY HERE! It is called Sunken Treasure. If you have not seen it yet, I highly recommend watching it BEFORE reading. Trust me, you will be a little confused. Warning: 3 jump-scares. Meanwhile, it gave me more stuff to type. Not too much though except I can fix a scene. Just for the record, I had the idea that the headaches were Armen or someone trying to talk to him. This video further proved it with the jump-scares. So get off this page and watch. Then you can come back. If you have seen it, then go ahead and continue reading. Also, check out Armen's new video Armen's Reveal. I included a tiny segment about that. Well, not so tiny since typing it brought my word count up a thousand words. Actually, this is my longest chapter that I have EVER written. YAY!_**

**_I have something to say: *authority-like voice* I have made my decision. I am going to do a one-shot for each of the characters, then I will start taking suggestions. I have already done Grayson and Luke. This is going to be Armen's, and I will do Drake next. After that, I will take suggestions :). If I already had plans to do that in the coming future, then I would post that one as soon as I can._**

**_Meanwhile, let me tell you about today's one-shot, The Fight For Control. If you seriously need a description, then you must be really confused. In case if you are one of those who are confused, then let me explain. This is primarily about Armen all the way through Memories, possibly even episode 6 if it is posted before I finish the chapter. In case if you are still confused, then basically it is about Armen fighting off Herobrine. It will also include spoilers for Drake's one-shot. _**

**_Read, my friends, read. You might not be reading this long author's note, but if you are, please mention the word 'fantabulous.' Please note that there might be language depending on where you live, so sorry if it offends you. At least I held off using something else because it doesn't seem right to me, but I replaced it with something else in order to not offend anyone. Actually, it kinda makes sense considering the end of the Haunting 3. So sorry. Enough of my rambling, just read already._**

**_UPDATED CHAPTER: This is nowhere close to my longest chapter ever. I've done stuff that are gazillions of times bigger. _**

* * *

Armen's POV

Darkness. That is all I could see for two years. Ever since he joined me in my body to save himself, I couldn't control my body. I could no longer wiggle my fingers or move my toes. I can't choose when I want my body to rest, though I can rest my mind. I can't even choose to blink. All I knew was what He felt. Often, He was thinking about destruction. Terror towards others after he was finished bringing suffering to me. I tried to fight Him off, but I can't. I have no power against Him. It was hopeless.

Then there was a light. It grew brighter and brighter. I could finally see what was happening, however vaguely. But what I was seeing was the most confusing thing I have ever seen.

Drake was facing Herobrine with some sort of book in his hands. He was waving his hands at Him while chanting, "Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava."

Slowly, the more he said this, the better I could see. What was my friend doing? Vaguely, I could make out some sort of dark mist being sucked from my body. **"You dare try to destroy ****_me?_**"

My former friend glares at him defiantly. "Well, yes, but my main goal is to help Armen. I know that he is still in there somewhere, Herobrine. I will succeed in freeing him, and you won't stop me. I will save Armen."

Suddenly, Drake cried out in pain. The mist sped towards him, and it entered through his left eye. The eye started to glow white, then it faded. I could see now, though, that it will forever be like mine. My eye. I saw my reflection in the water. My right eye was no longer white. It was my original cyan color, though not as bright. I breathed a gentle sigh of relief.

Drake staggered away, clutching at his left eye that continued to shine white, blinding him. He wanted to follow and destroy him, but I refused to move. Somehow, my refusal to follow through with His plans seemed to prevent Him from going after Drake. I mastered enough strength to call out after him, "Don't worry, Drake. I will try my hardest to fight Him."

Anger. He was furious at what happened. He was furious that he couldn't kill Drake. He was furious that he lost part of Himself to him. That contrasted to my relief that I could finally understand what was going on. Sorta. I can see and hear what is going on, but I have very little control.

"Well, at least you are better off than when this started."

** "You know I can hear you, brother. I wouldn't be thinking like this if I were you considering I control your body now. Why, I can just burn the both of us if I wanted to."** Collin.

I suppose the best idea is to taunt the one I once called my brother. "Oh yeah. Well guess what. You wouldn't do that because you are a huge coward. I know that you only merged with me to save yourself. Well, guess what. I will find a way to completely get rid of you with Drake's help. I know that is what he did. He partially took you out of me. Now I have partial control. I can think again, and you can hear me. I will fight you. I am strong. I am not afraid, _Collin_."

He just laughed.** "Aw, the little kid who tried to kill me thinks he can kick me out of the body I now control. Well guess what kid. I am not going anywhere. Soon, I will be able to control that so-called friend of yours who let you jump into lava. What he just did actually aided me. Now I can control both you AND your friend. See, the part of me that left you has now entered your horrid friend. Soon, I might find a way to control that other guy. What was his name? Grayson. As for your friend, Drake, he will soon be mine. Yes. I will find a way to destroy them both." **

"NOOOOOOOO!" In rage, I thought over and over, "YOU CAN'T TOUCH THEM. I SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR THEM. BECAUSE OF ME, THEY ARE UNTOUCHABLE! AND I WILL NEVER STOP TRYING TO FIGHT YOU! I…I…I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, I felt a feeling that I thought was long since lost. Freedom. But it wasn't the full form. I knew He was still there, wanting control, trying to find a way to get it back. I made the most of this newly found freedom and crudely used a stick to carve, "You can't break me," in the ground.

At that moment I felt horrendous pain. He was back in control. And He was greatly angered but slightly confused that I managed to evade his control. **"You fool. What have you done?"**

If I could, I would have smirked. "Simple. I regained control, and I will do it again when I'm stronger. Some day, I will gain full control of my body, and you can't stop me."

In reply, he snarled. **"Of course you will… not. You were always weak. I will stop you each time you try, Armen. The older brother is always stronger than the younger brother, and you are barely eighteen. What can you do?"**

I could not answer because for the most part, He was probably right.

* * *

A short time later

It was harder to regain control than I thought. Herobrine is unfortunately much stronger than me and more experienced with taking over people's minds than me. Still, I try every chance I get in hopes of saving someone. The thing is, I am always too late, so the body count grows more and more. I can't bear to be the one who is ending all of these people's lives. I really wanted to help these people, but He was the one who was using my body to terrorize these people.

Every time I try to reclaim my body, though, He is ready. Still, I now know what He is doing because I can see what is happening. I now know what He is doing, when He is doing it, and where it is happening.

I didn't realize I had a small amount of control over His actions even if he is in control at first. Now I know better. Whenever I sense Him trying to find Drake and Grayson and destroy them, I do my best to distract Him by showing Him a different thought such as another village that lay untouched. As much as it pained me to think about, I think I know His reason for going after my friends. I can't guarantee that because he has learned to hide his thoughts, something that I have yet to master. If I'm correct, then I need to protect them both at all costs.

I woke up from my 'sleep' to the sounds of burning. He was attacking another town. Normally, this won't anger me enough to make me want to fight back, but I saw someone trying to escape Him. Drake. Why is he here? What is even worse, Herobrine was moving towards my friend. No. I will not let Him take my friend. I need to show Drake that I am still here in my body. "No. You won't take him while I'm in control. I won't let you!"

In fury, I traveled forward in my mind until I was back in control. But I was too late to save the village. Still Drake witnessed what happened. He knows now that I still can maintain a limited amount of control. I promise you, Drake, I will try to protect you as long as I can.

He heard my thoughts. **"You can't stop my conquest forever, Armen. I will proceed in killing those rather persistent friends. I will have the upper hand."**

I had nothing to say to that. Grimacing in pain, I looked away from the vanishing man's figure as he escaped His wrath. He gathered more strength and quickly shot down my efforts of keeping control. At least I kept Drake safe.

More time later

Never has He tried to contact me with no cause. Not until now. **"Hello there foolish mortal."**

"Go away, Collin. Why are you still talking to me anyway?"

He laughed**. "Still an inquisitive mind. Unfortunately for you, I will not answer. At least not fully. Sometimes, I fell the need to share with some why I am doing things."**

I remained silent, allowing Him to continue. **"Of course, it doesn't matter if you know or not. If you won't talk, then maybe I should…"**

"Go ahead. Just tell me what was so important that you woke me up from my nap."

**"Now, now. Where are your manners?"**

Huh. Let me get this straight. So the guy whose favorite past time is to spread chaos across the land is worried about my 'lack' of _manners_? "Fine. _Please._"

**"See. Was that so hard?"**

I just said nothing. **"Okay, kid. I will tell you what I wanted to say. That friend of yours, not that silly half-enderman, the other guy. The blonde one. I have just been informed by some of my inside men on the job, and I discovered some news I thought you might be interested to hear."**

"Well? What is the news, Collin."

** "Your friend is actually rather close to this mountain. He is currently looking for shelter. He has just left his home up north in the Empire. Clearly, life isn't going so well for him up there. Maybe, once he finds some place to stay, we could give him a special welcoming gift to make sure he won't be sad ever again. How does that sound?"**

"No. What has he done to you?"

More laughter.** "Let's see. Caused me to be kicked out of my old home after I left. Be part of that special prophecy you seem determined to fulfill. Time after time escape my wrath. Exist. Really, this list can go on for ages. It is about time I exact my revenge."**

I felt a lurching sensation as my body was forced to fly from the mountain towards an old Ironmyrean castle where Grayson must be seeking for shelter. Without my consent, my hand reached for His fire staff, ready to fire and burn my friend alive. I aimed. No. I can't kill my friend. Using my remaining strength, I fought back against Him. It was an inner battle for control. All it took was a few moments.

Finally I was able to drag ourselves back to the mountain and light a fire for warmth. He was furious but unsurprised, shown by the way how He took back my body but didn't go back. **"So you don't want to play,"** he mocked me, **"Well, I can wait. We can play later. Soon, you won't be able to protect those dreaded 'friends' of yours any longer."**

"Rot."

He just chuckled.

* * *

Even more time later

After I had prevented Him from attacking Grayson, He has kept a rather close eye on my thoughts, clearly wanting no more intervention from me. It sucks that I can't block him like he can to me. At least I am protecting my friends. I smile softly to myself at the thought. I can actually do it. I may not have full control, but it is better than no control over Him at all.

All I want to do is anything but attack anyone. Unfortunately, He has other ideas. Right now, He is preparing to attack Fortuna which was nearby.

I kind of felt like a puppet as he guided my helpless body towards the small town of Mortem.

I don't like this. I really don't like this. My gut feeling is telling me to fight back, but I don't know why. Something important could be here. Maybe I should stall and play with Herobrine's mind which is currently distracted by the prospect of bloodshed. "Hey loser. Yeah, you. Why do you want to attack Fortuna right now. It sounds more like something that is better done on Thursdays, right?" It sounded childish, and I could tell He agreed.

If I could see Him, I knew He was rolling His eyes at my intrusion on His plans. **"Silly mortal. I know what you are trying to do. Well you won't achieve it. I am going to attack Fortuna right now, and you won't stop me."**

"Please don't kill them. They are innocent. Just punish me."

**"I think not. Why don't you stay quiet and let me attack?"**

"Never."

In rage, I tried desperately to win the fight for control, but I was no match for Him, and He quickly won the battle.

He then proceeded to destroy Fortuna with me helplessly being his puppet. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. That is when I had the idea. I need to preserve the strength to do this plan to help him.

Acting as His puppet, my body was the cause of deaths of the townspeople. Men, women, and children failed to escape His slaughter. He then whispered to me in eager delight, pleased with his work. **"See, this is what happens when you defy me. Now this pathetic little town has paid the price for your actions towards me."**

* * *

No specific time

I grimaced as He destroyed another village. I had considered trying to find a way to reclaim my body, but I knew that I needed to preserve my energy if I wanted to aid Drake.

To distract myself, I tried to look back at some old memories. Looking back is probably one of the only things that keeps me from going completely insane. Blocking out the terrified screams of the dying villagers, I focused on one of the few good memories that I remember from before this all began. It was a quiet fishing trip with Drake about two months before it all started. Smiling lightly, I remember what happened that day…

* * *

_ Drake cast out the fishing line across the water while I watched eagerly. We had only the one fishing rod, so we had to take turns. He felt a tug at the end. "Look out Armen. This one looks like it will be a big one."_

_ I ducked as a huge splash caused water to fly over our heads. Eyes closed, I heard a similar splashing sound. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Drake soaked in water. Evidently, that fish did not want to be eaten. _

_ I tried to stifle my laughs as he spluttered, but it was seriously impossible. The same went for my friend. Soon, we were both laughing so hard even though Drake hates water. I turned to him still shaking with laughter. "Do you want a towel?"_

_ Grinning even though he showed obvious discomfort do to the fact he was shivering, he nods._

_ I thought about just passing it to him, but I decided on a 'better' idea. "Well then you will have to catch me then." I sped off, waving the towel like it was a flag. Drake ran after me, cursing at me under his breath as he attempted to seize the towel._

_ "Come back here, Armen. Give me that towel!" He tried his best to sound sincere, but he was still shaking with laughter. Oh what fun we were having._

_ "Alright," I slowed down, allowing him to catch up. "You will have to catch it then."_

_ We both watched intently as it soared over our heads and into the lake. I was shocked at how little power it took to throw it that far. "Oops."_

_ Glaring playfully at me, Drake waded into the water to retrieve the towel. I followed him to the beach to help him out. Then suddenly, he reached out and dragged me into the water after him. _

_ Giggling, I splashed him in the face. He returned the gesture only larger. Soon, we were both soaked._

_ Eventually, we dragged ourselves out of the water, ready to continue trying to catch something. "We probably scared all the fish away," I said thoughtfully._

_ Drake only shrugged then tossed the line into the calming water anyway. Of course nothing came. Sneakily, I shoved him back into the water. This was awesome._

_ When we finally decided to go home, people were staring at us like we were crazy, and we probably were. But for the first time, I was actually content with my life._

* * *

I laughed at the memory. It was on that day that I felt like how I did before…before…before…

I tried to find something else before I get into painful memories. Choking as I quieted the sob that almost escaped from my mouth, I found one than made me grin wildly. At the time, I didn't remember who he was, but later I learned. I cherished that day just as much as I did the ones involving Drake. The day Grayson taught me how to fight and no longer be that scared little kid I was when I fell into the void…

* * *

_ Grayson and I walked into one of the Three Biomes silently. Cautiously, I followed him because he was the one who held a weapon. The reason I gave him my diamond sword was because he clearly was the better fighter. Back in Ruby Shire, he actually would beat up bullies if he catches them in the act of torturing a smaller kid. "Like me," I muttered under my breath. I was a particular choice of victim, especially after I started hanging out with Drake. _

_ Grayson turns around, his blonde hair dotted with snowflakes. "You know what? I am going to show you how to fight. It seems like it will be a good idea. I won't be around forever."_

_ I shake my head yes without hesitation. I was tired of being a helpless little boy who jumps at the slightest sound. When I was with Drake, I was fine; in fact, I would be the one who fought all the monsters, but he is not here with me now. It was time that I seriously handle problems with my own hands. "Okay Grayson. When do we begin?"_

_ He beamed at me, and the answer he gave me caught me off guard. "Right now actually. Come on." He sprinted through the snow to a flat area with me rushing after him. An idea forms in my head, and I scoop up a handful of snow. Might as well have some fun. _

_ "Hey!" he hollered as the snowball hit him in the chest. I snickered in response._

_ Rolling his eyes while trying to conceal his laughter, he passed me an iron sword and pointed his finger towards a lone zombie. "We start with holding the blade the right way." He adjusted my grip on the sword. "Next, we need to focus on maintaining eye contact. It can't hurt you if you pay attention to its every moves."_

_ I glanced at him and broke down. I couldn't do it. "Do I have to?" I stuttered pleadingly._

_ He averted his eyes towards his feet. "I am not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, but this is the easiest way to learn. Unless if you fight me." He brandished the diamond sword which glinted in the moonlight. "Clearly, neither of us want that."_

_ I gasped subtly, seeing his point. It was never a good idea to take on the one who teaches you, and I have seen Grayson fight. And he is really good. Taking a deep breath, I stepped towards the moaning undead creature of the night. _

_ I reluctantly made a weak jab at its chest. It responded with a slash at my hand. Cringing at the abrupt pain, I paused. Grayson yelled at me to keep going. "Fight back. Don't stop trying. You must get rid of your cowardice. It is the only way. I believe you can do it." _

_ I glared at the undead monster, fury flowing through my veins. Grayson was right. It was time for me to cease being a coward. It was time for me to be the hero. _

_ In rage, I charged without delay towards the mob that was stumbling to me with its arms outstretched. _

_Hit after hit fell upon its body. Finally, its corpse crumbled beneath my feet. Panting slightly, I realized that I have accomplished what I have always desired to be. I was no longer the distressed youngster who recoils at all sudden movement. I have finally grown up._

_ Grayson beams at me proudly. "I knew you could do it. Come on. Let's get something to eat." He passed me the diamond sword saying that I had earned it, and we marched back to the Jungle Cabin._

* * *

My eyes welled up with tears of joy at this. Without my training, who knows where we would be. It was shortly after this that Grayson disappeared, and I remained alone until Drake arrived.

I wonder what would have happened if I never actually learned how to fight. Would I have sacrificed myself, or would we all be dead? I may never know, but I knew that I was now strong emotionally and physically.

He was done with His assault on the suburb. Sneering boldly in astonishment, He commented, **"Wow. That is a first. You didn't fight back. Have you** **finally accepted that I will forever oversee your body?"**

I replied the negative. "No, I have just been tired. Gosh, don't just assume something is true with no evidence to back it up."

**"Or maybe you knew that you were no match for my power," **He taunted mockingly.

I tried to take control to show him that I won't give up, and for one tiny moment I held onto control. I could make out what he was doing. Burning a library, smoke filling the air. My body froze, ceasing to cause more destruction. For a moment, it was just standing still, breathing slowly as I took in my surroundings. Then He took back my body.

All I could hear after that was heavy chortling belonging to Him. All that alleviation from the good memories gone, I gloomily allowed myself to fall back into my dark and restless slumber.

* * *

More time later

I stirred feebly from my sleep as I felt His breath willing me to awaken so He can talk to me. Me. Of all people. Why was He doing this to me? He noticed I was awake, and his face took on the look of pure evil. **"So you are now awake? Perfect. Since you can listen, I want to tell you something. Some news that you might find intriguing. Are you ready to be attentive?"**

I winced. "Looks like I have no choice, do I?"

He shook His head. **"I'm afraid not, brother. As of now, both of your unpleasant friends have something in their possessions that I must get ahold of in order to gain full power. Can you guess what each item is?"**

"Do I get any hints, Collin?"

He shrugged deviously, so I had to think for a tiny moment. "I am sure that at least one item is very important, or else you would keep quiet, so I will have to go with one of the three diamonds."

He was shocked that I could answer Him so quickly, perhaps even at all. **"You are more intelligent than I thought, but can you guess the other, the one that the blonde has."** He froze. **"I did not mean to say that."**

I laughed. "Well you did. So Drake has the diamond? Excellent. Maybe he can force you to get out of my body. As for Grayson's mysterious object, do I get any hints?"

Still embarrassed that He revealed a crucial point, He thought for a moment. **"Alright. It is part of something thought long died out and is solely responsible for something else returning that too disappeared, thought to be gone forever."**

He couldn't be more cryptic. Okay, maybe he could, but that was not the point. Long died out but has returned? How am I supposed to know that? I haven't lived here that long. Everything that I thought I knew was gone. **"Think hard. Once, I had it in my possession, but it gone back to where it came from when you battled me in my home."**

Now I remember the egg he had dropped. "The Dragon Egg? I don't know, but I do know that you dropped that when we defeated you the first time around."

**"You are rather smart for a mortal. Too bad that can't help you escape me."**

He was really arrogant. He could have stayed quiet, and I wouldn't have suspected anything. Instead, he boasted that he had news and tried to keep me guessing. His plan, I guess, was to keep me anxious for news. Well He underestimated me, and I ended up getting the right answer both times.

He said nothing more to me, leaving the new information time to sink in.

Drake and Grayson, even though you probably can't hear me, protect the diamond and egg at all costs. Please.

* * *

Even more time later until the point that Reunion takes place

I was finally ready to try this little idea that was forming in the back of my mind for several months, maybe even a year. Mainly because I have nothing else to do. It was very risky because He was constantly watching my thoughts, so the only time I could plan was while he was destroying a village of some sort.

I waited for the moment where He would least suspect it to make my move, then I struck. I channeled my mind through His until I found what I was looking for. The link to Drake's mind. It was rather small. Thank goodness. I closed my eyes and opened it.

How am I going to say it? He won't be ignorant forever. But I need to warn him. Or else He would kill him, and there would be no one who can stop Him. That is when I appeared in some sort of landscape. It kind of reminds me of mountains made of cobblestone. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

It looks like I am in front of a temple, probably built for the Goddess or something. "It must be his dream."

I walked silently around the edge until I found my friend looking out in the distance. Drake started speaking about how this must be a dream. He turned and saw me. "Wait a moment. I remember creating you. You are not a figment of my imagination, are you?" What was he talking about?

Before I could say anything, I felt myself being pulled back into my body. He started to scold me. **"Tsk tsk, brother. You should already know that your attempts at freedom are futile. You will never be free. You are forever mine to control. Nothing you do can stop me." **His tone was nasty, but it did not discourage me. If anything, it actually persuaded me to try further.

* * *

Journey to the Red Keep

He seemed to take my idea. Twice in a row, He tried to take Drake's mind, causing all of us serious headaches. Grayson is lucky. He doesn't have to share a mind with Him. By the second time, I had it. I blurted out unexpectedly, "I crashed." I was done being His slave. Only Drake and of course Herobrine heard me.

I wish that there was a way to contact Grayson, though. I guess it is good that he doesn't have to suffer sharing a mind with Him, but I still need to warn him about the egg.

I looked into Drake's mind and suddenly got an idea. For the first time, I tried to use telepathy. One of His powers that I inherited. For once I was glad that Collin was my brother. I sighed sadly at the thought that I can't consider him to be my brother anymore because of what happened several years ago. I knew immediately what I had to tell Grayson. "Be careful about the egg. He wants it, and He will try to kill you. I'm sorry." He froze, so I know he heard me and understood what I had told him. Grayson's face took that of one in fear.

I couldn't say anything more to either of my friends because He pulled me back.

* * *

Witnesses

I knew that He was preparing for destruction. He was awfully quiet. Too quiet. He is planning something, something He doesn't want me to prevent.

I want to say that it doesn't matter to me. But that is not true. I was scared that I could possibly harm either of my friends. It was close to evening when He brought me to a destination.

Oh no. The Red Keep. From what I could learn from my attempts to warn Drake, I knew that was where he and Grayson were heading to. This was not good. "Maybe they were detained," I thought to myself hopefully. In my heart, I knew that this was not the case.

He watched them first from their current shelter, just from the corner, then He stalked them from a broken bridge as they prepared for the last parts of their journey to the keep. Suddenly, He dragged my body to the Keep. **"Let's have some fun, brother," **He grinned maliciously. I flinched as he spoke, knowing that it will not be easy to regain control in order to protect my friends.

I watched unhappily from a distance as my former friends arrived at the Keep. They chose to stay at a local inn. Herobrine crept to an old armory and carefully selected a diamond sword, then He slowly made His way back to the inn just in time for Grayson and Drake to come back from looking around the Keep. They started talking. It took me a moment to realize they were talking about me. I smiled in relief and happiness. They still care about me, no matter what I have done.

Collin then did what I knew was inevitable. He killed someone downstairs. **"Just testing my power,"** He whispered. While we were invisible, they saw the sword. "Go. Get out of here," I tried to say, but it couldn't come out.

He then walked back and placed the sword on a shelf as if nothing happened a few minutes ago.

Once they fell asleep, He attacked. Smoke filled the air. "NO!" For a few moments I had control. "Get out of here!"

The paganum understood somehow and fled, leaving me to smile in triumph. I flinched as He tried to take back my body but couldn't. No bodies this time. He quickly regained control when they had all escaped the burning city. At least the people survived. That is when I catch Drake and Grayson stumbling out of the building they were staying in into the burning mess that was once the Red Keep. Hopefully, He will be too busy destroying the tower to notice them. He wouldn't have noticed them, too, if it weren't for Grayson yelling out, "Look! It's Armen!"

I could feel His delight at more victims, particularly ones He despises so much. **"Well guess what, Armen. Looks like this attack won't go bloodless after all."**

I tried to dissuade Him from attacking them. "Why can't you just for once leave them alone? They have done nothing to you. I was the one who pushed you into lava. Isn't making me suffer enough?"

The answer I get fills me with dread as He turns His course towards the pair as they escape the Keep with their slime. **"No."**

I know He wants to destroy any hope for freedom by destroying the guy who gave me a shot at it, but why Grayson? No. That does not matter. Not yet, anyway. If anything, I need to find a way for them to escape. He chases them over the bridges they arrived on and through several caves. Eventually, they duck into a cave in some mountain. Now is my chance.

"I won't let you kill them. I…I will fight you." After a little struggle, I managed to reclaim a little control. A large explosion sound filled the air in His rage as He retook control over my body. Back and forth we went doing this deadly game of tug-of-war, causing more explosions. Whenever I had the reins, I would go closer to the Keep in hopes of reminding Him of His original plan. It seems to have worked because He stopped struggling to go back.

* * *

Several hours later

Several hours later, just before the first rays of dawn started to shine, He finished his 'job.' I thought that now that He was done, we could leave. Clearly, I was wrong and actually surprised. He was too. **"Well I am impressed. Who would have thought that a puny mortal like ****_you_**** would have been able to almost stop an immortal figure like ****_me_****? I suppose it runs in the family."**

I tried to glare darkly. "You are not my family. You gave that up when you killed Mom and Dad, then tried to kill me."

**"Well, I was going to let you have a tiny bit of control if you behaved, but if you really think that, then…"**

I interrupted. "No. Of course I want that, Collin. What, do you think that I will give that up? Honestly, your mind must be going." I hate blackmail.

**"Good boy. Remember, no funny business because I ****_will_**** take it back if necessary."**

I laughed aloud at first when I felt freedom, then took in my surroundings in horror. I was standing on top of a rooftop when I saw the extent of the destruction. There was fire everywhere. Smoke clogged the sky, which was now lighting up do to sunrise.

Coughing, I leapt down neatly to escape the smoky air. I think in science class long ago or something I learned that smoke tends to stay on top of air. If that's the case, then I need to get underground. After searching around for a long time, I saw them. Drake and Grayson. What were they doing here? "No, I am not going to contact them." I said carefully in my mind for Him to hear. If I did, then He will take back control and kill them.

I saw the houses that were destroyed long before this. After groping around for a moment, I found a secret trapdoor. Just after I got down the ladder, He took control again. **"Time is up, Armen. I'm in full control again. Now, I am sure that you know that we won't be alone for long. Actually, we are not alone right now. The key to those, um, ****_friends'_**** deaths is down here. He is an assassin sent all the way from the Empire to take back something that is rightfully, well, mine actually, but they can keep it safe. It doesn't matter as long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I will not interfere with his mission, and you won't either."**

I watched helplessly as my friends ventured deeper and deeper into the train station. He watched them from a small distance as they ransacked old buildings.

I heard the footsteps first. I felt His glee and knew what to expect. "NEVER!"

I regained control with some struggle. Now time to distract the assassin. I chased him desperately out of the tunnel before he could attack. Thankfully, they did not notice him because they were preoccupied with something else. That is when the nightmare came. It chased them down into some water. Poor Drake. He has always hated water. I followed them as they got onto more land. Now they were searching for a way out.

Finally, Grayson boldly made the first move and leapt down into another hole. Drake, however, was hesitant to follow, so I had to take this into my own hands. "Drake," I whispered. Thankfully, he was startled my me and followed after his friend.

Now to try and contact him once more even though my other attempts today have failed miserably. This time, there was no pain. I have gotten into his mind. "Drake, your journey ahead will be long, and dangerous. You will lose many people dear to you. I can only offer this one piece of advice: He knows that you have it. He knows you have one of the three."

Searing pain erupted in my forehead. **"No more of that, dear brother. We shouldn't spoil the fun. Come along now. Let them get washed up now. We need to provide to them a welcoming gift for escaping."** He guided my body through the tunnels as I reflected on what I just said. Yes. He does know about the diamond. I have seen it in His thoughts, and Drake needs to protect it until they can destroy it.

He started to speak again. **"Come. I want to show you something. You might be interested to see it again."** He dragged my body along through the sky.

Eventually, we got to an old highway. Why was He taking me here? **"Do you remember this place, kid? Here, take a look.**"

I studied the area. There was a river and an old path. He flew down the path. At first I couldn't see anything. Then I saw it. The house where it all began. "Home."

**"Yes. I thought you might like it."**

"How is it still here?"

**"This place is immortal, like me. It can be damaged greatly, but permanent destruction has no effect here. Come. I believe they have escaped the station by now."**

Sure enough, they were just swimming across the river. What was worse, the assassin was back, again. He refused to interfere. "Give me my body back, you bloody psychopath." I, in uncontrollable anger, pushed him from my body, desperate to help my friends.

Just in time too. That assassin was attacking them now. "Why can't people leave them be?" I thought sadly as I used my 'Herobrine' powers to push him far away from Grayson and into the water so he can't harm him with an earthquake. Was it just me, or was there faint recognition in Grayson's eyes? Drake, who was now injured with an arrow to the leg, finished the job with telekinesis.

Thank goodness. I watched as they limped away. He took the body back. **"Why don't you ever learn? You can't protect them forever. I will find a way to kill them."**

"Well guess what. You can't touch those who have friends who sacrificed themselves for them. You won't break me, Collin."

For the first time, I was met with silence.

* * *

At the House of Herobrine

He watched my friends enter the house of my childhood. Does Drake remember our old home? We watched him from a window in the front while Grayson gathered firewood outside. Surely he remembers this place.

They start talking about the house. I want to tell them to go and leave this place. It just was not safe here. Drake and Grayson go down into the basement most likely to check to see if it was really my old house. He then whispers to me, **"Everything is going to plan nicely."**

"Please tell me there is not a trap down there."

He just laughed. **"No. I have a plan."** He refused to say anything more.

Later, we were watching from the window in the kitchen as Grayson told Drake about the assassin. "Shatter the window. Let them know that they are never safe," I whisper to Him.

That was not my real intention, though. Maybe they will take the cue and leave. Well that did not work. I mean sure, He did shatter the window, but they did not leave. I could tell He was pleased. **"Your silly idea did not work, boy."**

I turned to Him and snarled back, "Burn like you should have done before."

* * *

Later that night

I woke up early to a sense of freedom. Why though? Something doesn't seem right, but I don't know what. "Check on Drake." I looked at him from the window, and was horrified at what I saw. His white eye opened, and it was glowing. He pulled out a diamond sword. I listened in horror as he spoke in His voice.

Any normal person wouldn't be able to understand, but four years of sharing a body with a cold-hearted murderer has led me to be able to understand stuff like this. **"****Gninekawa** **era snomed eht****," **or, "The demons are awakening." He walked in strangely rhythmic motion towards Grayson's sleeping form in my old room.

I needed to act fast. He has taken control of his body, and I must stop Him. Using my Armenbrine powers, I used telepathy to enter Grayson's dream. "Wake up." He got the hint and awoke from his peaceful slumber. Well, not exactly peaceful. More of a bad dream.

I watched them sadly from the window of my old room as Grayson got Drake to come back into his senses with Drake stuttering about he didn't know what he was doing. Herobrine took over my body again in disappointment. **"I will get them someday."**

For once I can shoot Him down. "I'd like to see you try." He had nothing to say to that.

* * *

Sunken Treasure

For the past week, Drake and Grayson have been watched by both Him and the assassin. Grayson seemed to notice that guy but made no move to attack. Weird.

The Red Keep was now in ruins. Cultist have taken it over, and now they were digging, and I had a horrible feeling I knew what it was. Of course, He wouldn't tell me, but it seemed obvious.

He was currently stationed on the roof of my old home when I heard grunting noises. I couldn't help but smile. Drake was finally awake from that wound. Of course, he was still very weak.

Herobrine dropped a few apples down the roof, again. Why apples? That is the only thing He seems to drop. The only thing I could think of was that it sometimes could symbolize corruption.

Drake seemed disturbed by the apples and walks outside. No one could imagine my relief when Grayson came back from his trip to the wall with medicine for Drake's leg. Thank goodness. That poisoned arrow did no good to his health, and I had been dreading those times where he was left vulnerable while Grayson was away.

They head downstairs to make some sort of charm on this place to protect it from, well, me. I was all for it. He was angry that He could not touch them here. For now, at least.

Once they came back up, they seemed ready to head off to travel a little. After they gathered their bags, they stumbled through the door. I fingered a few coins that He stole from Drake's backpack. It angered me that He was still messing with them like that. They were already short on money.

I followed from a very safe distance as they struggled to navigate the jungle. To my great surprise, they came across the old cabin Grayson had stayed in when I met him after I fell into the void. They recognized it but didn't place any memories.

They got on top of the broken bridge with a little hassle and started their journey. I suddenly felt inspired to do my own "Herobrine Headache." They might be helped by this. Drake felt it coming, and hopefully he understood. Eventually, they get to some building that rented rooms.

Herobrine turned invisible to watch them through the windows of the inn. They were happily talking with an elf. I wish that I was in the position to do so, but I would never trade my curse with them.

Apparently, they had another quest, only this time to help the girl. Of course, I interrupt with another headache. I had to warn them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so these days.

The three of them leave the inn or whatever it was called and started to head their way towards the Keep where the river was close to. I tried one last time to get through to Drake at the same spot I did the first time. No good results. **"Don't worry about it. I will find my own way to punish them,**" He sneered.

I did not like the sound of that, but I had to strike back. "How, though? You can't get to them at our old house, and they always have their guard up. What could happen?"

My insides went cold at my answer. **"Anything can and will happen. What though shall always remain a mystery to you."**

* * *

**_Woah. That was a long chapter. I just so much fun writing this. Oh well, you guys all deserve this bonus. If you couldn't tell, bold was Herobrine talking to Armen. My favorite scene was the conversation after Armen prevented Him from attacking Grayson. I just loved that. I also like the flashbacks. They made me smile. _**

**_So how did I do? I held off posting this for a few days so that I can include Episode 6. Actually, I had everything written and ready to go for a while except for episode 6 and that 'tiny' part talking about the images. That came from Armen's Reveal. Then I started editing everything. No joke, the idea that Armen was trying to talk to Drake came before Sunken Treasure. I just had to tweak the story a little bit._**

**_ Also, I think I discovered the location of the Magical Library. Squeeee! Just look at Grayson's maps in the Behind the Scenes, particularly the one at 19:32. Look at the Magical Library map in Reunion for reference. At the right side, you see the same land markings o-0. Weird, huh, or is it. Not sure if you noticed, but I commented something like this in the BTS video. If you saw it, that would be me. Woohaha. Meanwhile, does anyone else think Grayson seemed to act a little different when Mia appeared? Just saying._**

**_Also, please note that the cat thing is just a little bonus. Otherwise, that section will be really short. It could be a normal cat for all we know. _**

**_ Hope you seriously liked this :D. I stayed up past midnight my time just to post for you guys. You deserve it. Hey, I just realized that I didn't include a movie quote. YAY! (For the first time in forever, I didn't rip off any lines. For the first time in forever, maybe I should stop.) Did you catch my Harry Potter easter eggs (hint: one is based off of a spell and the other one is actually kind of based on a "small" idea that allows the story to exist)? Read my other stories please if you can._**

**_ I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving (for the Americans)/fantastic Thursday (for everyone who doesn't celebrate the holiday). :)_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	5. A Small Chance For Freedom

A Small Chance for Freedom

**_Hello there. As you can see, I have the latest one-shot out. It will feature Drake and takes place between The Haunting and The Haunted. Of course, there is a few Harry Potter references to help the story out. Now you may be wondering, "Lya200, what is this one-shot about?" I say, "You have to read to find out. Note: I am sorry in advance if the enderman conversation seems weird. It was the only thing I could thing of for the story. _**

Drake's POV

I kicked the abandoned can in frustration, watching it clatter away in anger. Ever since Armen merged with Herobrine, I have been on my own. Grayson gone to who knows where, and I was stuck all alone in the middle of the Badlands. "But you are not alone."

That is unfortunately quite true. Ever since Grayson and I parted ways, I have been getting weird vibes. I feel like someone, or something, was watching me. Of course, it is probably nothing friendly. "Oh, Armen. Why did you have to go?"

I already knew the answer to that question. He didn't want Grayson and I to hurt anymore, but sadly, that was not to be. Herobrine took over Armen's body and is now spreading chaos across the Badlands. Even before I learned he was still alive, I was still hurting inside from the loss of my best friend.

I opened my backpack to drink some water. While I don't like being in water, I didn't mind drinking it. While I was rummaging through my bag, I gone ahead and gathered some wood to make a fire so I can make camp.

Watching the light emitting from the flickering flames, I couldn't help but be reminded of Armen' apparent demise. His body had burned, transformed into ashes, and we had assumed that he was gone, never to be seen again. Then, a few weeks later, word spread of a man with one glowing eye who was attacking the nearby villages and towns. When I first heard of this, I knew then and there that it was my friend.

I wanted to help him, but how can I? Herobrine was far more skilled than me when it comes to fighting. Everyone seems to be. How I managed to survive in this world is unknown, so what am I supposed to do?

From the distance, I could see an enderman teleporting rapidly to avoid the falling rain. I was sitting behind a tree to stay warm, so there was nothing more that I could do but watch. He saw me looking at him but didn't do anything. I had learned at a young age that enderman don't affect me because of my enderman half. I suppose that is true, but I wonder if there are other benefits to being half an enderman.

I know that is the reason why I hate water. When I was still living with my dad, he used to joke around that I could be in water and never be affected. Then, he might splash a little on me. Of course, we were having fun, so it would be forgivable.

The enderman was still in a frenzy trying to find somewhere dry. Feeling sympathy, I moved over a little. That was one of the things Armen never understood. He didn't get why I felt sorry for endermen because he was brought up to be wary of all mobs, including endermen. To this day, I don't know what made him approach me considering what happened in his past. All that fear in his eyes after the incident. Yet, he became my friend for some reason that I don't know. Sometimes I even feel confusion at how I act around enderman.

Once it noticed a little room, the enderman teleported under the spruce that I was resting under. "Sorry about the lack of room. Trees can only hold so much shade."

I didn't expect a response, but he answered in the enderman tongue, "Don't worry about it. The rain won't harm us under here. It might not even harm you at all. I don't need as much room for width as I do height."

I knew what he meant. At three blocks tall, they required more space than me. Thankfully, I inherited Mom's height of only two.

The enderman interrupted my thoughts. "You seem troubled. Anything wrong?"

No point in denying it. "Yes. Everything is wrong with my life. My best friend is being forced against his will to attack others, and I want to find a way to free his body from the horrendous curse it is placed under. I just don't know how."

He looked at my enderman half in curiousity, then my human half, then back to the enderman half. "There might just be a way. It is clear that you might possess abilities that no other human can because your other half. Perhaps with practice, you can try and discover these powers and save your friend."

The rain stopped, and the clouds moved to reveal a full moon. The enderman then ripped something from his body. " Mix this in water and allow it to dry in the mid-day sun. It will form the shape of some sort of glove. Whenever you wear it, you will be able to teleport easier. Others could follow if they choose, but you will be able to go anywhere as long as it is preset. Do you understand?"

Magic, then? If it will save Armen, I will do it with no hesitation. I nod and watch as he teleports away. At least I now have a chance, and so does Armen.

The very next day I followed his instructions. Using water from the puddles, I mixed the two ingredients and let it dry our. Just like he said, it formed the shape of a hand with spidery fingers. My eyes lit up at the perfect fit. I was ready to start my quest to save Armen.

A few months later

Over the past few months, I have been exploring my newfound abilities. It was easy for me to figure out that I could always teleport. That must have been the reason how Armen and I could escape Herobrine with the diamonds to the cabin. That might also explain why I appeared in different sides of the room my whole life, including next to the portal. It took little struggle. "He was right. You do have it in you."

It took time to fully master them, but soon I discovered that I had other powers as well. For instance, I later learned that I possessed the ability to have lucid dreams. I also learned several forms of telekinesis. This might actually prove to be useful in the future when I think about it. Thugs, thieves, _Him,_ really anyone. Then there was telepathy. I don't use it a whole lot, but it serves its uses.

I tried to focus on stuff that could help Armen, but I did my best to master some combat magic as well. Who knows what He might be planning next. From ransacking some abandoned towns, I found several books that told me a few useful spells. Sometimes, I would find magic supplies. Unfortunately, though, none of the things I found would be extremely useful to helping Armen.

Today, however, would prove to be different. I was currently going to explore some old ruins that lay close by. I think that they used to be part of an ancient castle but have fallen into decay.

The rotting floorboards creaked as I stepped inside the pitch-black room. What little light that remained shone through the windows that now was bare of any glass, perhaps shattered when the city fell to Him.

I rummaged through an old desk. There was nothing in any of the drawers. A worn down chest lay open in the corner. Still nothing. Groaning in frustration, I banged my head against the cobblestone wall.

The dead silence was broken. A sound that reminded me of a door opening rang through the musty air. Eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I stared in shock at the opening in the wall. A secret room? Of course.

Wasting no time, I quietly walked in holding my iron sword. Who knows what could be in here. At first I couldn't see anything, but I was quickly proven wrong.

A lone shelf sat against the wall. I used my sword to clear away the cobwebs. Coughing as the dust that was disturbed spread through the air, my eyes fell upon a single book titled _Secrets of the Darkest Arts Finally Broken_. I could see it in dim light, but I knew it was their.

I stuffed the waterlogged book into my backpack to look at later. There just might be something that can get Him out of Armen.

Fumbling around in the darkness, I closed the secret door. Hmm, maybe this idea might prove to be useful later on in life. Have to remember this.

Night was falling as I left the destroyed castle. The door slammed behind me. Great, just great. Now I am stuck in the middle of the night right next to creepy ruins. What was worse, it started to rain. Doing my best to ignore the odd vibes I was feeling, I started a fire.

I tried to concentrate on the book. Using the limited light from the flickering flames of the fire, I started reading the torn and wrinkled pages that were as thin as onion skin. "This is just a bunch of counter-curses to dark magic," I grumbled in annoyance. Wait.

I eagerly scanned the pages until I got to page 526: To Get Rid of One's Soul or Control or Self From Another's Body. There were three possible ways. The first was to destroy the body or object. That was not an option that I wanted to go through with. Next there was simply remorse, but I doubt that He would do that. Finally, it shown a simple spell that had to be chanted non-stop while you were in the same room or area as the person being possessed. It only works with living creatures, but since Armen was technically alive... My mouth slowly stretched into a smile as I looked at the incantation required. Excellent.

Some time later

For some time now I have been trying to track His movements through the Badlands. It wasn't too hard because of that trail of bloodshed he leaves behind where ever he goes. It is unfortunate, yes, but it can't be stopped. "Unless I succeed," I contradict myself.

I lightly trudged through the dying grass waiting for a sign of His current whereabouts. That is when the arrow whizzed past my ear.

I looked up with my sword raised, ready to take on the skeleton. Wait. Why was he not burning in the sunlight. I killed the undead figure of bones but kept my sword out. He must be near.

Then I saw Him watching from the other side of the river. Wasting no time, I opened the book and started reading the long chant. "Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava. Arvadekadava…"

To my delight, I saw that He was paralyzed and a dark mist seemed to be leaking from Armen's body. He seemed shocked. **"You dare try to destroy ****_me_****?"** He sneered angrily.

I stare at him rebelliously, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of cowering in terror. "Well, yes, but my main goal is to help Armen. I know that he is still in there somewhere, Herobrine. I will succeed in freeing him, and you won't have a body anymore. Thus, you will be destroyed."

"He tricked me," I realized in horror as I stopped chanting, "He made me stop the spell."

I cried out in pain as Herobrine's separated part of his mind merged into me through my left eye. I could here his evil laugh as I did my best to flee from the scene. My enderman eye saw distinctly that it looks like He was trying to follow me as I desperately escaped but some unknown force was keeping him from following.

The last thing I heard before I was out of ear-shot was, "Don't worry, Drake. I will try my hardest to fight him." I must have been imagining that, but maybe I _did _help him. I smiled in triumph at the thought.

Several days later that were filled with hiding, I came to these mountains that appeared to be made of cobblestone. At the very top, there appeared to be some sort of set of buildings. Something seemed odd about. It was as though something was calling me to it. It had a magical feel to it.

Should I check it out? It might be a trap. But there might be something useful up there. My curious side got the better of me, and reluctantly, I used my powers to teleport on top of the mountain.

I arrived under an archway that sat in front of a couple buildings. This might be a good place to stay for a while. I cautiously looked at the first room. This could be a nice study. The other building looks like I can use it for sleeping.

Outside of the buildings, I noticed some sort of spire. Weird. Must have been a temple or something. There it was again. Something is wanting me to explore, but what. I pull out my pickaxe and started digging in the wall. I was shocked to see that the mountain was hollow. It looks like some sort of cave. I climb in. It could have been a cave, but I think not. There was glass that I had not noticed before. "One-way glass," I mumbled.

I explored the room that I found. This was not here for no reason. Something is down here, but what?

A few weeks later

I finished the last touches on my new home. There. I'm done. I put a large bed in my bedroom and a smaller one in my study so that there was a place I can rest if need be. I moved in some of my belongings and have also set up a teleportation circle so that I could get up easier if I needed to gather supplies.

Everything was impressive, but the thing I was most proud of was the secret door. Using my powers, I made it to where when I press the wall in my room, the secret door opens. Now I can study in peace and quiet.

I have yet to find the secret of this place. I'm near, I can feel it, but I can't find it. I looked around and saw dirt downstairs. "It's a mountain. Of course there was dirt."

Still, something seems odd about it. I think for a moment, then carefully put my hand on it. The 'dirt' was cold like glass. "More one-way glass."

I pressed the stone around it until I found the door. It opened slowly and I was shocked at what I saw.

There was a diamond that seemed to be floating somehow. Yes. This is it. One of the three.

No one can find it. I did my best to enchant the room to disguise the magic signature that brought me here. Talismans. Electromagnets. Spells. You name it. If someone were to find it, then who knows what will happen.

I have it levitating by electromagnets so that I won't have to touch it. I need to keep it alive to help Armen because I think that if I reunite the three, something will happen. Okay, maybe not alive, but safe. Then the diamonds probably will have to be destroyed in order to get rid of Him for good. Until then, I must keep it safe. Armen needs his small chance for freedom.

**_Well, this is short compared to The Fight for Control, but it is a decent size. Did it seem too confusing? I am not sure, but I hope you liked it. Can't wait to see all of your feedback *hint hint wink wink* See you guys later._**

**_~Lya200~ _**


	6. Ruby Shire

Ruby Shire

**_Now that we have the chapter for each of the characters, I can finally post this. This is the backstory for both Armen and Drake. Originally they were going to be separate, but I decided it would be best to put them together. I have ideas for future one-shots now, but I will still take ideas starting… NOW! It is a good sized chapter with about four thousand or so words, don't worry. Not quite as long as the Armen one, but then again, nothing can top that (at least for now). Note: I don't condone bullying. Just had to say that. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Haunted or Minecraft. I wish I did. _**

Drake's POV

"Oh please don't make me go, mom. They will think I am a freak. People already stare at me in just the neighborhood. I don't want to have more people look at me. I'm hideous." I tried desperately pleading with Mom to let me stay home.

She wouldn't listen. "Drake, listen. Life cannot always be perfect. There are times when you must accept that things won't go your way. Please, trust me. You are not hideous. You look so much like your father, and he was one of the most handsome men I knew. Anyway, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. It is the inside that counts, and those who fail to see that shouldn't be your friends anyway."

"Okay," I mumbled quietly.

She smiled. "It will be okay, Drake. I know you will make friends." She envelopes me into a big hug. "I love you."

"Love you too. But can I ask you something."

"You just did, but go ahead, Drake."

"Can you drive me there, please. I think I missed the bus."

My mom and I knew full well that I hadn't, but still she said yes. I climbed into the backseat of the car with a baseball cap pulled over my enderman side of face. Back in my hometown, Derano, I was accepted into the community because there were a bunch of hybrids like me. Here in Ruby Shire, though, everyone is fully human. "Everyone except me," I thought miserably.

Mom's car pulled up in front of Ruby Shire School. "Here you are, sweetie. I will be here to pick you up as well. Love you. I know you will do great."

I held her tightly in my arms for several long moments, stalling for time so that I don't have to leave the car. Finally, I knew that enough was enough. "I love you too."

As I got out of the car, I felt several kids' faces staring at me in shock. They did not say anything as my mom left the school parking lot, but when she was out of earshot, they started the mountain slide of teasing. "Hey, check it out. There is an enderman in our school."

"Ha, looks like a freak if you ask me."

"Don't look into his eyes. Don't want him to go all enderman on you."

"Freak. Freak. Freak." I couldn't take it anymore. In order to escape the waves of insults directed all at me, I hurried inside.

The teasing did not stop. All I heard was laughter all pointed at me. Human-half of face turning red in embarrassment, I rushed through the halls in hopes of evading their laughter. That did not work.

"Look at that _thing_."

"He is so creepy. Those eyes are so weird."

"Why is he even here at Ruby Shire School?"

"This place was built for humans only, not endermen."

"Maybe if we don't look at him, he might go away."

"Ha ha ha ha HA."

"He he he."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

Someone shoved me against a locker. "Freak."

I felt a tap on my right shoulder. "Excuse me."

I was already very angered at all this nonsense, but that was the last straw. I couldn't control myself, so I swerved my hand back and punched him in the face. Hard.

It was a small boy. Tears welling up in confusion, pain, and panic, he thrust one of my pens at me. "I just wanted to return this to you. You dropped it." He avoided my eyes.

I instantly felt remorse for my actions. He was just trying to be nice, and I hit him in the face. "Look, dude. I…" I didn't finish. He was already dashing around the corner.

Finally, I found my first class. Ms. Hallen's English class. I frowned. I have never really enjoyed English class. I am just not that good of a writer or reader.

I felt everyone's eyes pointed at me as I walked in. Except for one set. That poor boy was doing everything in his power to refrain from making me mad. From here, I could tell that he was still terrified. I knew that there was no way that I alone could have caused all this fear. Something must have happened in his past that has made him this timid. But what?

Ms. Hallen started calling roll. The kid's name was called first. "Armen Alex."

"Present," he squeaked as he made an effort to hide his face. For one second, the class turned to look at him pitifully, but why?

On and on went the list of names. My name was one of the last ones. "Drake Shotgun."

"I'm here," I replied coldly, trying to ignore the stares from my peers.

After she finished reading off the last of the names, Ms. Hallen surveyed her class. "Welcome, students, to my classroom. I am Ms. Hallen, and as you all know, I teach English class. If you work hard…" She continued talking about her subject, but few were listening. Apparently a half-enderman was more interesting than an English teacher.

After class, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when I felt someone's hands pulled me off to the side and lifted me with one hand about six inches from the ground by my shoulders.

I still had fifteen minutes to get to class, but that didn't stop me from getting annoyed. I glared at the one who dragged me over here.

It was a blonde boy a few years older than me who brought me over here. The guy had a hardened look on his face, and he looked enraged. "Look, I don't want any trouble," I mumbled, looking at him in his dark green eyes.

He gave an exasperated sigh and let me down but still kept his hand on me. "And you won't get any. As long as you just listen to me. Please." He took a deep breath. "I just want to know why you hurt Armen."

The one who gave me back my pen? That was not a very common name. "I didn't…I didn't mean to. I was just mad at the world, and it sort of came up." While I may have the strength to beat up others, something told me that this was not someone that I wanted to provoke. He seriously looks like a fighter to me.

"Pretty suspicious. Do you have proof?"

I closed my eyes in embarressment. We both know that there was none. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you any. I do admit that I did punch him. I do admit I was angry. But I can't say that I wanted to hurt him."

He studied me for a moment. "I believe you."

I looked at him hopefully. "You do?" Maybe not all hope was lost.

He frowned. "But that doesn't mean that all of this can go away. I heard him sobbing in the bathroom after you hit him. I know he was talking about you do to the way he was talking to himself." I didn't need further clarification. I knew I was the only half-enderman here in Ruby Shire.

He continued. "Well, I knew I had to find you. To talk to you. I needed you to know the full extent of what you have done."

I knew that it was pointless to have hoped that it would all just blow over. "Well? What exactly did I do to him?"

He closed his eyes before he answered back, "About a year ago, Armen wasn't this easily scared. In fact, he was very brave. Tough even. He lived an old house in a lone neighborhood with his parents and brother. He chose the house himself in hopes of bringing his family together."

The boy looked at me, eyes becoming glassy. "It did not work. Instead, his parents fought, and finally his brother had enough. He started to go off on his own and do stuff. I didn't know what happened, but one night, the neighbors started hearing screams. Naturally, they all went to figure out why Armen was yelling, and they were horrified by what they saw."

He paused, face paling in disgust and sadness. "They found Armen's parents murdered. Killed by their oldest son. Their bodies were ripped to shreds in their own room. Blood stained the cobblestone floor. Armen could have been left traumatized just by that."

It sunk in. "That's horrible."

"That wasn't all. They found Armen screaming in pain. His brother was trying to kill him as well. He was slowly punching him, cutting him, all sorts of cruel and atrocious things. If they hadn't gotten there in time, then I don't know what would have happened. I definitely don't want to know. He had already lost so much blood. All we could say was that he was lucky to have even survived."

He stopped, then added. "That wasn't the worst of it."

I was confused. "What is worse than almost getting killed by someone who you thought loved you after they killed the rest of your family?"

He answered with a grimly. "They couldn't catch his brother."

My heart started pounding. "Wh..what?"

"He just disappeared. When the neighbors broke inside, he jumped through this window and fled. Some claim that he flew. The police searched for many weeks and still couldn't find any sign of him. The weird thing is that about a month later or so, some villagers disappeared. Their bodies were later found in the forest with a message written in blood. It read, "I will not take defeat. Never shall I seek, for I am always there." No one knew what to make of it, but many knew without the clues that it was him. And that is Armen's tale of woe."

I couldn't believe it. No wonder the poor guy was intimidated by me. He has suffered so much horrible things in the past year. Just that punch must have reopened those mental wounds from when his brother tried to kill Armen that night. I can barely imagine the trauma that must have come from that. But I still have questions.

"Why did it matter to you what happened anyway? Was Armen a friend or…"

He glares at me coldly. "Because I know what it is like to not have parents."

"Oh. I didn't know." I looked into his saddened face, hardened by life of living alone. I had thought that Armen had a problem, but this guy has clearly known it much longer.

"Of course you didn't. Almost no one does. I don't go around shouting that my parents are dead. It is too late for me. I have already learned how to live a life of loneliness, but maybe Armen can get a chance at normal life. Just talk to him."

"But will _you_ be fine?"

He stares straight into both my enderman eye and human eye. "I don't know."

I studied his expression. I really wanted to help him, but it was kind of hard to if associating oneself with a half enderman was social suicide. Armen might be easier because it looks like he has no friends. Still, I wanted my other question to be answered. No, needed. "What was his brother's name anyway? I would like to research him a little more."

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang, signaling that class started in one minute. "Listen. I've got to get to class. I guess I will see you around." He then slipped around the corner, leaving me alone.

Thankfully, my next period class was just across the hall, so I managed to get there on time. Armen was in the class with me, but he still found excuses to avoid talking to me. The teacher, Mr. Rodgers, provided to me a lifesaver. "We are going to start class today with some sort of get to know you game. In partners, you will be filling out a sheet that has to do with what you like or dislike. Then you will present. When I blow my whistle, find a partner and sit down. Ready…set…_PHWEEEEEP_!"

The class all got up and found someone. Now is my chance. I quietly made my way over to Armen who was sitting alone in the back of the room. He saw me, though, and tried his hardest to find someone else, but it was too late. Everyone had already started to work. He sighed in defeat but avoided eye contact.

I spoke up. "Look Armen. Listen. I didn't want to hurt you, but…"

He interrupted me. "But you were angry. I get that, but that wasn't what hurt me. It was all the painful memories attached to a single punch. It heavily reminded me of…of…of…of what happened." His eyes teared up at the traumatic memory of what happened a year ago.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is okay. Look. I'm sorry. Just please forgive me, okay."

Armen nodded slowly, still looking down at his feet. I breathed in relief. "Sorry if I kept you from your friends."

He stares at me in confusion. "I don't have any. Not anymore."

I knew what I had to do. "Don't worry. You have one now."

His eyes lit up, and a small smile peeked out from the sorrowful face of a kid who has forever remained in a world full of horror. Just then, Mr. Rodgers appeared behind us. "How much have you boys got done?"

Armen laughed while I stuttered out, "Well, you see, ummmmmm….."

At the end of the day, I was all excited to get to my mom. I was just ready to tell her all about my first day. As she had promised, she was standing in the car rider line with her arms outstretched.

And so I told her everything. I did not omit the fact that I had punched a kid or the story that that blonde boy had told me about Armen. I was most excited to talk about Armen being my friends. When I was finished, she was grinning broadly. "I knew you could do it, Drake. Trust me, you and Armen, from what I heard, will make it together into the far reaches of life."

A few years later

Her prediction had proved to be true. Armen and I quickly became the best of friends. Actually, he has even started to loosen up. No longer does he flinch at any sudden movements or whimper at random moments. Finally, he has started to toughen up.

Of course, there is an exception to everything. He still refuses to talk about his past. I understand that, though. His past was dreadful, worse than anything I have heard before. I want to help him, but I can't do a whole lot if he won't open up.

The others still make fun of me, but I no longer care. I've got those who like me for how I am, not how I look.

Mom placed some pancakes on the plate in front of me. I smothered them in syrup with a dash of caramel. I have always loved stuff to be sweet, and caramel was the best in my opinion.

Sparing no crumbs, I cleared my plate. Seeing that I was finished, Mom took a deep breath. "Drake. I have to tell you something."

My insides went cold at her seriousness and distraught expression. "What is it, Mom? What's wrong?"

She grimaced. "I got a new job. It pays very well, but there is a downside."

I frowned, expecting what she was going to say. "Please tell me that I am wrong."

Mom sighed. "I'm sorry. I need to travel for this job. I will be able to come back on weekends. It is only an hour away if I use an airplane."

I nod slowly, taking it all in. Mom was going to longer be here during the school week. "Will I be staying alone, or…"

Her face grew a very faint smile. "I have arranged for you to stay with Armen. He has been alone for a while as well. Trust me, you will not even know that I am gone."

A few days later

I refused to let go of her outside the airport. I didn't want to her to go. Armen was standing in the background awkwardly ready to take me to his place. I felt bad for him. No longer can he hug his mother or play catch with his father. I flinched at the thought of the one who had to let us go if we were to survive that raid. I miss Dad, but I accept that. I don't accept Mom leaving for weekdays. I guess that it is because she is the last person I have left.

But she is not. Armen is here standing behind me in sorrow. I've got my friend. I opened my arms a little and gestured for my friend to come join us. As of now, we are his family, and he is part of ours.

I've never been to his house. Armen says that he prefers to hang out at my place better. He claimed that at his place, he often felt weird sensations like being watched. Really creepy stuff, and well, I don't blame him. I would to if I lived in the same place where my parents were murdered. Naturally, though, when I entered his home for the first time, I was surprised.

It was _huge, _and it was a little creepy as well. Not quite as big as some mansions that I have seen, but certainly bigger than anywhere I have lived. He showed me a bedroom in the back. "This is where you can sleep, I guess. No one sleeps in here anymore." I got what he meant. "My room is just over here." He gestured to a door off to the side in my new bedroom. "Need anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. Can I just have a few moments, alone." Armen nodded and walked through the door into his room.

I laid my head in my hands and sighed. Why did Mom have to leave me. I mean, sure, she will come home soon, but there is an empty hole in my heart. I couldn't help but feel like she won't come back. That I won't see her again.

I can't just mope around, right? That would make this week horrible, and Armen was already trying to be a good roommate. It is time for me to have some fun in my life.

I knocked quietly on the door. "Hey Armen. You still here?"

Armen looked up from the, what was it? A diary, maybe, but it was still so small. It was evident that he was crying. "Yeah. Come in."

Doing my best to pay no mind his tear-soaked face, I asked him, "Do you know of any stuff that we could do? Like, I don't know, a board game or something?"

He wiped his eyes. "Well, there is a lake nearby if you want to fish. Otherwise nothing really except for the library."

I didn't exactly enjoy reading as much as some. Armen was the bookworm, not me. "Alright. Come on. Let's go catch ourselves a fish."

He grinned and followed me out the door.

One week later

I knew something was wrong when the knock first sounded upon the door. Dreading what I might hear, I hesitantly unbolted the door. A man stood there grimly. "Are you Mr. Drake Shotgun?"

"Uh…yeah I am. Why?"

He looked into my eyes with fake sympathy. "I regret to inform you that your mother has perished in a plane crash last night. There were no survivors. I'm sorry." He didn't look sorry.

My body was paralyzed, and my face was as pale as a sheet. "No. You are lying. I WON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I felt my hand curl up into a fist, ready to knock the man unconscious. Mom can't be dead. She just can't. She is all I've got left. I felt tears stream down my face, forming puddles at my feet.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! THAT IS NOT TRUE! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR!" I reeled my fist back.

"Woah woah woah. Calm down Drake. It's not his fault. All he is doing is delivering news. Just calm down." Armen pleaded for me to calm down. In answer, my fist made contact with his face.

Armen looked shocked, but his face remained neutral however troubled. I froze up, afraid that I would attack my friend a third time.

The man did nothing but smirk at how broken we were.

Armen's POV

I stared at the emotionless face of the stranger and the dumbstruck face of Drake. I know he didn't mean to hit me. I can just tell. "Go. Get out of here," I ordered the man.

He apparently didn't like to be ordered around, especially by a kid. "Why should I listen to couple of little orphans like _you_?" Then he slapped me.

That did it. I was tired of being the victim of everyone's jokes. Both of us were. Drake's expression was even angrier than before. Glancing at each other and nodding once, we stepped together to the pompous man who seemed rather proud of himself.

And we started to fight. Each punch I lay on him made me even more infuriated. I can't take being like this anymore. It is time to start growing up. Tears ran down my face as I released the anger I held in for years. I can't be afraid anymore. Never again.

Drake, too, was beating him up. Not just for the news anymore, but for how the man had acted towards the both of us, and for that I am grateful. For the first time, I felt desired

Eventually, the bruised adult staggered out of my house with his spirits downcast and embarrassed that he lost to a "couple of little orphans like us." He deserved it. Panting heavily, Drake excused himself to go outside. From in here, I could hear his wails of agony as he took in the fact that his mother was dead. Like mine…

_ I walked inside my house past curfew. The door was open. Maybe they have stopped fighting just enough to allow me to have a peaceful sleep. To my great surprise, it was silent. I couldn't even hear the crickets chirping outside my window. _

_ What is going on? Where is my family? Stumbling around the house, I tried to locate my parents. "Mom… Collin…."_

_ After searching everywhere, even my bedroom, I found the horrifying sight that lay before me upstairs._

_ The cobblestone and wooden floor was stained red from all the blood, dripping from the ceiling. Wincing in disgust, my cyan eyes fell upon the ghastly sight._

_ My parents were ripped to shreds, their limbs ripped apart on the bed or on the surrounding floor. Horrorstruck, I saw something at the foot of the bed. A book._

_ Tears flooding down my cheeks, I could barely read it. In my brother's handwriting, it read, "I'm sorry." Mouthing the words, I wept as I continued reading, moaning no over and over again. "I killed them Armen… You are next…Look…Behind…You."_

_ Devastated, I turned my head slowly…slowly…slowly…_

Drake looked into my face concerned. "Armen. Armen. ARMEN! Wake up."

I stirred. "What, did I doze off or something?"

"I guess. I came back inside and heard you yelling 'No.' Are you okay, dude?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just a bad dream," I lied. Unconvinced, he said nothing more on the subject. I did catch him, however, sending me looks of concern at me every so often during dinner.

Drake's POV

My heart was shattered with very little chance of repair. Mom was dead. She was not coming back. No matter how much I cry and call her name, I won't see her again.

Drops of water strolling down my face, I punched the windows from outside since I can't reach them as well do to the stairs, ignoring the sharp jabs of pain that came from the open cuts on my fists exclusively from the broken glass. Window after window broke with glass falling onto the floor at my feet. Armen stares at me, possibly worried for my mental health. I am worried for it myself.

I mopped up the blood from that fight in hopes of forgetting all of it happened. That did not work. Armen did not speak, and a black eye was starting to form. I felt guilty and couldn't help but think of how I met him. "I don't blame you, Drake. I would have too if it was me. I might have if I got the chance one year ago."

I didn't press for details. I didn't want them, but to my amazement, he added, "His name was Collin."

I was taken aback. "Wha…what?"

"Collin. My brother. That was his name."

Staring at him blankly, I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it. I was unable to ask him. He somehow read my mind. "He was fine at first, but he changed. I don't want to talk about him, though. I just wanted to let you know his name. I know that you wanted to learn more about him. While I don't want to disclose the answers, I just want to help you. Too many bad memories."

I gawk at my friend. He has been distressed by the pain of practically witnessing his parent's murder and almost being butchered himself, Armen was still willing to provide me some information about the subject himself.

"Thanks Armen. For everything. You are a great friend."

He smiles. About an hour later, he turns to me concerned. "Hey Drake?"

"Yes Armen?"

"Do you ever get the feeling someone is watching us? I mean, ever since it happened, I feel like someone has been there when I am alone."

"I've never noticed it really, but you're right. Things do seem a bit off. I do have that feeling like we are watched as well. Probably nothing, though," I tried to ease both of our minds.

"Yeah, I guess."

Noticing his obvious discomfort, I smile at him encouragingly and jokingly splash mop water in his face. He snickers. "Meanwhile, you are going to fix the windows AND the stairs. Okay."

I frown playfully at him, which only made Armen laugh. Together, we ate some food, then we headed off to go to bed. The last thing that I saw before I passed out on my bed was a pair of glowing white orbs staring at us from off into the distance.

**_I feel so horrible. I was in homeroom waiting for class to begin when I was writing that part with that guy telling Drake that his mom has died. Not too bad, right? Well, that class is NUTS! As a result, I was laughing as I wrote that part. I am so cruel. There was a little insight on Armen't past, but since I have seen many stories about that, I didn't want to be thorough about it. Also, you may or may not have caught it, but there was a special appearance by none other than a certain egg thief. Originally, he wasn't going to appear, but then I changed my mind when I remembered that he knew what Ruby Shire was (he mentioned it in the Haunting 3) Meanwhile, my mind has created MORE theories since Sunken Treasure. Just this morning I came up with one that I will post soon as a story. You are probably not reading this A/N, are you? Well, I guess I will leave you all be. Please check out my poll on my profile. I feel ready to start a new story but I don't know which one. Thanks for taking time to read. _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	7. The Flight of Collin

The Flight of Collin

**_Heh heh hello their. I am back with yet another one-shot. This one was kind of unexpected. See, I was just writing my own version of Armen's prelude in Collin's POV only with a twist when I decided, "*insert name here*, you should upload this and see if the fantastic readers like it." Well, my mind is dark, so naturally, a Herobrine/cultist/prelude story like this will be two. At the last part of the chapter, be wary. It is kind of gruesome. I marked it with *_* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If this one confused you, there is a short explanation at the bottom. Thank you for your time, just read. Please :)_**

**_UPDATED CHAPTER: I swear that I wrote this before Episode 13 came out. I didn't think that some of this was possible. The only major change I did was the enderman at the end. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Collin's POV

Their angry screams woke me up. Grumbling in frustration, I squeezed the pillow over my ears to block out their yells. That did not work. Sighing in defeat, I sat up in my bed.

My eyes flicked over to the door to Armen's room. He was awake, too. His blue eyes showed sadness as well, but he made no effort to hide it. "Are you alright, Collin?"

I nodded. Avoiding his suspicious gaze, I tiptoed out my bedroom door. Silently, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple apples from the fridge. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a time that my parents did not fight all the time. Nothing came to mind, at least not for during the time we lived in this place. Taking a large bite from my apple, I thought back to when we first heard of this place…

* * *

_Armen ran into the hotel room all excited. There was a huge grin on his face. "Guys, I just found the best place for us to live!" He then went on to explain a large three bedroom house in a small neighborhood. _

_ He was clearly proud of himself for finding this place, so we reluctantly bought the place for five diamonds. _

_ At first, Mom and Dad were fine. Before we moved in, they had been arguing each night over pointless stuff. I had thought that perhaps they decided to stop for Armen and I's sake. Sadly, about a month into living here, they started up again._

* * *

I was fed up of constantly being forced to listen to Armen's cries at night and my parent's shouting, so I had tried to find my own place. Nothing was available, though.

Eventually, I started hanging out in the basement. No one else liked it down there, but it fit my needs. Whenever I could, I took a book down there and would sit down on the dirt and just read.

I debated on showing Armen this place and how peaceful it was, but ultimately, I decided against it. I guess my only reason was that I just wasn't close to my brother anymore. I loved him, yes, but I didn't feel the need to tell anyone about this special place.

Bored, I walked back upstairs and grabbed a shovel from the chest. Might as well fix up the basement. I raised the shovel and started digging. That is when I noticed something. It was a small cave.

I grinned. I can go mining and maybe find some stuff that I can sell. Maybe then I can find myself a place to stay, and maybe something for Armen as well.

In order to explore, I need supplies. I raided the fridge and grabbed about seven more apples and a couple bottles of water. Armen saw me. "Collin, what is going on? Lately you have been acting weird and have been spending so much time down in the basement. Is there anything wrong?"

My rage took control. "Just mind your own business." As an afterthought, I added rather reluctantly, "But, do you think you can get me a few pickaxes? Please."

He eyed me curiously. "Why, did you find something while you were down there?"

It took a lot of self control for me to not yell at him again. "Just do it."

Armen came back a few minutes later with a few picks. "There are two stone pickaxes and an iron pickaxe. I also took the liberty of providing you with a diamond sword. I know it is old, but…" He hesitated. "That place gives me the creeps. I don't trust that basement."

I hugged him. "Thanks Armen." He managed a small smile and walked back into his room. Poor kid. Anyone with eyes can see that this situation has seriously taken its toll on him. I found a few redstone torches in my room and some wood. Quickly crafting a crafting table and some ladders, I decided that I was ready to start exploring.

Going into the basement for the third time today, I hopped into the hole and placed a ladder so that I can get out. Where do I go from here. I walked down the tunnel with the ancient sword in hand, ready to kill anything that attacks.

I frowned as I reached the end of the cave. Just as I was about to turn back, I hear a strange voice that told me to actually mine. Using my picks to make some stairs, I dug until I came across another cave close to bedrock.

My mouth curled into a smile. This was a good place to mine for diamond. Pulling out my damaged iron pickaxe and raised it in a ready position.

That is when I heard the whispers. Well, it might have been just in my head or something. I was not sure, though. I followed the 'sound' further and further into a cave when something stopped me in my tracks. It was an empty hole in the middle of the stone floor.

**"The Void,"** I thought I heard someone whisper teasingly.

I whipped around with my sword in a defensive position. No one was behind me. I cautiously turned back around and braced myself to jump. "One… Two… THREE!" I leapt across the void.

"Wo-o-o-oah." I felt myself start to fall backward, and after great struggle, I steadied myself. I felt like something was calling me again.

My eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness. Squinting to see clearly, I noticed something incredible.

Three diamonds laid untouched against the wall of the cave. I felt a muffled laugh come on. Surely this would be enough to pay for a new place for Armen and I. It will be small, yes, but it will be something.

**"Touch me… Touch me… Touch me…" **The diamonds seemed to echo the words over and over again.

I felt my hand being pulled towards the diamonds. All thoughts of mining them gone, my fingers just grazed the side of the ore. All of a sudden, I collapsed in pain as I felt _Him_ enter my body. **"Thank you, Collin."**

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the blonde hair of my brother.

* * *

? time later

"Agh. My head." My eyes flickered open.

Was it all a dream? **"No."**

"Who's there?"

**"I go by the name of Herobrine. You can call me Supreme Overlord."**

I clasped my aching forehead. "Where are you?"

**"I am now a part of your mind." **He walked out of the shadows.

He laughed evilly in glee as I paled. "Wh…what did you say?"

**"Your mind is my mind, and I have a job for you. It will be wise for you to do it."**

"What must I do?" I froze in horror as he described the task at hand.

* * *

A little while later

Armen's POV

I was worried for Collin. For the past several weeks, he has been dreadfully ill. Ever since he went into the basement to mine for who knows what. The worst part was that Mom and Dad don't even care that their oldest child is passing over the line between life and death repeatedly.

I shuddered to think about what would happen if I hadn't went in after him. He was already unconscious by the time I got to him. The palm of his hand was against the side of some diamond, but I didn't pay attention to that. I was much too worried for him than some rare orbs. The palm of his hand will probably be scarred for the rest of his life.

Collin stirred feebly. Finally, he was waking up. His blue eyes flickered open. "Ugh. What happened?"

I stared at him pitifully. "You were very sick. I found you down in a cave screaming your head off and you fainted shortly after that."

He tries to sit up, but Collin didn't succeed. "I wouldn't do that. It was luck that allowed you to wake up this early." I walked over to help him up, though.

"I don't need your help. I am fine."

Where did that come from? "But, I…"

"GO!"

* * *

Collin's POV

Confused, Armen shrugs and leaves my room. When I was sure that he was gone, I pulled out the notebook from under my pillow. He had provided it for me because it includes a list the people He wants. The other object is for if they fail. A knife.

I decide to talk to the first person. Ricardo Herring. When I felt strong enough, I pulled myself from the bed and walked out the door. My parents won't care that I'm gone, and it is none of Armen's business anyway.

He lived a few houses away, so I did not need to walk far. Good. My body would probably not take it anyway.

When I got to the right house, I knocked on the door roughly. A piece of wood moved over that covered the opening that serves as a peephole. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"The name's Collin. I live down the road. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Later

Ricardo looks at me blankly, unsure of how he should answer. Given the choice, I would have said no. Now I was forced to obey His command. "You know, if you refuse, _He_ will kill you, right?"

"Who is "He?" Is "He" the one who …"

"Yes. It is He."

Ricardo opened his mouth, then closed it. His eyes had lost the light that made them happy, and I will never forget what came next. "Kill me now. Please. Just do it."

I reluctantly raised my sword above his cowering body. "Are you sure that this is what you want? You could run…"

"I want this. If you don't do it, then I will myself." He snatched a knife from his pocket and plunged it through his skull.

I slipped out the back door so the neighbors don't see me. He was not pleased. **"One job. That is all I asked of you, mortal. Now you must pay the price."**

I rushed to defend what happened. "He was the one who committed suicide, not me. You wanted him dead anyway since it was obvious that he won't join you. What's the difference?"

** "The difference is that since he took his own life, I won't be able to use his soul for my army of nightmares," **He snarled brutally.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

**"You weren't. Fail one more time, and you will suffer.**

* * *

A few months later

I was sure to be very persuasive towards the other men I spoke to. If they said no, then I let Him take care of them.

To be honest, I actually liked the sound the new order that will occur when Herobrine takes control of Minecraftia.

I guess the only thing keeping me from turning completely evil and bloodthirsty was my little brother Armen. At nine years old, he was too innocent to have experienced the horrors of war that is sure to come.

It did not matter to me anymore my past life. I have become quite used to leading a life of sneaking out at night finding people to join his cult. He called it… **"The Cult of Herobrine. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Collin?" **

I did not reply. It was night, and I just came back from convincing a family to join us. Currently, I was pretending to be asleep under the covers. Instead, I was listening to the soft snores coming from Armen's room.

** "Well, I believe we have a suitable enough size of a cult, so now we must discuss our next plan of action. To find me a body suitable enough for me to cause destruction with."**

"How will we manage that?"

**"Just meet me at the site of the Sacred Diamonds tomorrow night."**

* * *

The next morning

I had a bad feeling about this. Armen and I were sitting on the porch eating some bread and watching the neighborhood children run around close by. Armen turned his body to face me. "What is it, Collin? Lately you have been distant. I have lived with you for nine years now, and I know when something is bothering you. What is going on?"

"Be quiet Armen. None of this is your business. What do you care, anyway? You should pay attention to your problems."

He tries to smile. "I care because you are my brother. I want to help you. Just don't shut me out." He extended his hand and clapped my shoulder.

That's it. I felt the hatred in me boil up. I was ready to strike any second now. In order to avoid hurting him, I fled into the basement.

I silently walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the void. Taking a moment to rest along the edge, I thought about what happened. How could I have almost hurt my little brother? Was it _Him_?

His looming voice snapped me back to reality. **"I'm glad that you chose to show up on time. It will make things easier on the both of us."**

"What do you want, Herobrine," I mumbled, hands in my pockets.

**"Your true allegiance."**

"But I am loyal to you."

He scoffed at me. **"Don't make me laugh. That foolish brother of yours is making you soft. He is distracting you from the greater good. Remember what is at stake here, Collin."**

"I'm sorry Herobrine, but Armen is my brother, and he is more important to me than anything, including this quest."

What he says next made my blood run icy cold. **"How touching. Unfortunately, love is not a thing to be sought out. Instead, it is something to be discouraged. I am afraid that something must be done to stop this."**

"What are you saying?"

** "He must be terminated immediately."**

"No."

**"Of course, there is another way."**

"Anything."

**"Follow my instructions exactly if you him to live."**

* * *

*Some time later*

I can't go through with this. I can't kill my parents. But Armen is more important to me than the ones who neglected us for their own problems. Armen still has a chance of leading a good life.

My hand shook and dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor. I won't kill them. He then ruined it. **"Well, it is either them or your brother. You must choose now."**

"I choose… I choose… I choose… NEITHER! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANY OF THEM!" I tried to flee from the house only for Him to hold me back.

** "Tsk tsk tsk. Will you ever learn? I gave you a chance to protect part of your family, and you don't accept it. Here. Let me show you how it's done." **He picked the knife up from the floor. **"Of course, it will be much more fun to hear their screams than for a peaceful death, won't you agree?"**

I breathed heavily as I looked at Him defiantly. I tried to move my hands, but some unknown force held them back. He waved His hand, and my parents woke up. They looked at me. "Collin, what are you doing? Why are you holding a knife? Collin?"

I didn't let them answer. The silver blade was already slashing through the stilled air angrily. Blood splattered in all directions, stinging my pupils as it splashed into my eyes.

Soon, their bodies were unrecognizable. Limbs lay dismembered from the bodies that lay ripped to shreds. Blood was still seeping from the side by side corpses that lay on the floor. From her decapitated head, a single tear had fallen from Mom's face.

I wept at what must have been Dad's chest. Why did I do it? I need to get out of here. I snatched a small notebook from the desk and scribbled, "I'm sorry."

My intention was to get out of here right away, but He forced my hand to continue writing. He wrote about how he killed them, and that Armen would be next. **"Now we wait for him to show up."**

"What do you want with him? He didn't do anything."

**"I still need a body, and his seems good enough."**

I nearly cried as Armen found the book and the mangled corpses of our parents. He attacked viciously from behind as he looked behind him.

His grieving look of fear was replaced by that of surprise. "Collin?"

My vision went blank. **"Goodbye Armen."** His hand repeatedly slashed at my brother in places that won't kill him but cause him great pain. My pleading cries had no effect as I watched the life drain from Armen's eyes.

"Collin! What are you doing?! Stop! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP! AGGHHHHGHHGHH! PLEASE STOP COLLIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He laughed at my brother's agonized cries in devilish delight. **"Oh, a screamer, then? Excellent My favorite kind."** He laughs in glee as he raised the knife to his bloodied and bruised face. **"Now let us have some real fun, shall we?"**

The doors slammed open, and a group of armed villagers rushed into the building. The guy in the front raised a crossbow at my face. "Stop! Leave the boy!"

"It was not me, it was Him. It was Herobrine!"

A young teenaged boy looked at me, then faced Cross-bow. "I think he is crazy." A pair of men with swords stepped forward while raising their swords.

Angered, He grabbed ahold of my blue t-shirt. **"Come on, then."** He flew over to the highest window which smashed at His command. I felt the arrows fly right by me, missing me only by an inch or less.

Into the night we flew until we got to the jungle where he sat in a small square shaped cave. "Well, it looks like you can't control his body now, Herobrine." Words cannot describe my excitement that Armen was alive.

Herobrine acted strangely. **"Oh really? I don't need his body after all."**

My pace went to that of a ghost. "What?"

His voice went to that of a small whisper. **"I had a body the whole time. Your body was mine ever since you freed me. Look into the water."**

Frightened, I stared into the rushing depths of the river and gasped. I was alone. Herobrine was not there. The only evidence that Herobrine existed was that my eyes were pure white. I caught a glimpse of an enderman nearby. Then, my entire world plunged into darkness.

* * *

**_Oh my gosh! What the flip did I write?! Now, for all you confused peoples _**(if you understood what was going on OR you predicted the twist please say so) **_I have your answers. _**

_Collin went mining for stuff to sell to get a new house. He finds the Sacred Diamonds and touches them, accidently freeing Herobrine's spirit. Herobrine tells him to start the Cult of Herobrine so he can raise an army. Eventually, He decides that Collin's family is making him soft and kills his parents brutally. Herobrine reveals his plans to use Armen's body but he needs for it to be dead first. He proceeds to try to kill Armen who is rescued by the neighbors. Collin and Herobrine escape to the jungle by the window. As a twist, Herobrine reveals that this entire time he was controlling Collin's body, and Collin fades into nothingness as he is now just a memory._

**_See, I belong in an asylum. No one sane would dare to write what I just did... Unless if they created The Haunted. If you are still confused, pm me and I will get back to you. I don't want you guys to be all lost at what the flip was going on in this story. Meanwhile, I just want to say that I should probably never write during commercial breaks of The Walking Dead midseason finale and on days that I am going crazy. When I laugh when bad stuff happens to good characters, you can tell that I am going insane. _**

**_Well, besides the part where I was going insane, how did I do? Did I convince you of another way how The Haunted could play out when it comes to dates? Did you like this one? Do I belong at a mental asylum? For all I know, all the answers are yes (including the mental hospital)_**

**_I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all so much for all the support you gave this story. You all are the best *throws confetti and cash into the air* You guys deserve this thanks. Thank you again for reading. _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	8. My Fractured Soul

My Fractured Soul

**_This is probably my saddest one yet. The title suggests it. What this one-shot is about: Grayson. I am revealing what I think his past was through flashbacks. This also includes what could have happened while Drake was out. You won't see a lot of Drake and Armen except for flashbacks. Same goes for Collin. Shoot, I am spoiling things. I am really excited for this chapter because I put a lot of time and effort into it. I swear my eyes started tearing up near the end though. I am not a very emotional person, but you might want to consider keeping a box of tissues handy just in case. (Don't know how emotional you guys are.) Meanwhile, THIS IS MY LONGEST ONE! Including the author's notes, it is over ten thousand words. This is honestly my favorite one yet. *grins* Please enjoy this chapter that is bigger than the Badlands :). _**

Grayson's POV

I was telling Drake about my family when he interrupted me. "Grayson, it is not the blood loss messing with me. That window just shattered."

I pulled out my crossbow and pointed it around the room. "Which one? Oh." It was the bottom corner pane next to us. I squinted in the darkness trying to find the culprit. The night was empty, and there was no trace of anyone else.

Drake excuses himself to go to bed, but I stay outside of his room. What if _he_ was back to finish the job? And I was not talking about Armen, either. I doubt that the assassin will leave us alone after all. I desperately pointed my weapon at the shattered windows, ready to fire, but I don't think that I would be able to go through with it.

It was amazing that he was even here with us in the future version of our world. When he disappeared several years ago, I thought of him as being dead. Tonight proved me wrong. I had no doubt on my mind that it was my old friend from the Arctic Base, Luke.

Drake tapped my back. "Hey Grayson. What's the deal?" I shake my head. I was probably imagining it, but I swear that I could see the shadowy form of some figure out in the distance. I put down my range-weapon. Drake tells me that I can sleep in Armen's old room.

I did not like the sound of sleeping in there because of his current state, but I had no where else to stay for the night. To ease my worried mind, I asked subtly, "Keep your eye out, alright?" It will make me feel better to know that there was another person watching the house.

He sits on the edge of his bed. "Got it."

For a moment, my mind debated the topic. I decided to tell him. "Tomorrow I will tell you something else. Tomorrow I will tell you how I actually got the dragon egg."

With that said, I turned on my heel into the opposite bedroom. It was dark. I remember Drake commenting about the lack of light in here. It is weird being here of all places. How is Drake and Armen's old house still up?"

Then it hits me fully. I have been here before. Not just as a place to stay for the night, but far into the past. I was a repairman.

_ I looked skeptically at the two young teens with a few diamonds clutched in the palms of their hands. Fix a basement up? Don't they realize that it would be cheaper to fix it themselves. I saw a couple of stone shovels mounted on the wall. They have the tools to do it themselves. "Are you sure you don't want to do it yourself. I mean, look at this place." I gestured around the dirt-like cave under their house lit by a single torch. "You could save so much money just by doing the job yourselves."_

_ The younger of the two's face contracted into a wry face. "I guess we could, but that place… Please just do it. We don't care about saving money."_

_ The other one nodded in agreement, so I raised my hands in defeat. "Well alright. I will do it, but don't complain to me afterwards."_

_ The first guy shook my hand. "Thanks man." His friend, a half-enderman, smiled at me. I gathered my tools, and the two went upstairs to avoid the dirt that will probably rise in the air as I dig. Poor guys. _

_ It was harder to fix this place up than I originally thought. Piles of rubble was piled up in the bags I brought down as I tried to make it habitable. "Woah!" I tripped into the hole, or more likely, was pushed. _

_ I looked at the dirt I had disturbed. Wood was along here as well as the tunnel. This place was hidden for a reason. I reached for my dagger to take on my pursuant. No one was there. _

_ Chills ran up my spine as I looked viewed the opening that led back to the basement. The thought occurred to me that maybe I should explore instead of finding a way out._

_ I snuck through the tunnel quietly. This was not natural. Fence poles kept the ceiling from caving in on me and leaving me to suffocate. Doors separated sections from other places. _

_I stopped in my tracks at the stairs. I could not even see the bottom. There was just this bluish hue. _

_I fearlessly descended down the steps towards the fog. After several minutes, I found myself in another cave. This time, though, I could see bedrock. "Well done Grayson. You came down here with only a battered down stone pickaxe. Hurray for you," I grumbled to myself. _

_Then I noticed the man in the back biting into an apple. His eyes were closed. "Um, can I help you?"_

_The man's eyes opened, and I gasped. His eyes were pure white and glowed like a pair of flashlights. _

_The man's hands suddenly latch themselves around my throat. Choking, I barely could wheeze out, "Who… ack-gah-gak… are… gah-gak-ack… you?"_

_He did not answer me. Instead, he threw me against the wall. I bounce off it and fell into the void. After that, my entire world went black. _

The memory had come back full flash. Was that actually how my adventure began? Herobrine threw me into the void so that I did not come across his secret. I believe it involved the diamonds.

Drake must have been asleep by now. I was positive, yet I can't sleep. I just lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Why can't I fall asleep?

As if answering my prayer, I fell asleep almost immediately. But it was not peaceful.

_My quick reflexes allowed me to catch the ball heading in my direction. I was the last person on my team, but the other team had one more person as well. Well, at least until I caught the ball and got him out. _

_My team flooded out onto the gym floor and lifted me on their shoulders. I grinned triumphantly as we were announced the winners of the national dodge-ball tournament. _

_I found my eyes flick over to the bleachers for any sign that my parents had decided to come after all. None of my loved ones were there. _

_Rushing so that no one can see my watery eyes, I left before the after party. The streets near my house were empty except for a few people coming home late from Christmas shopping. _

_I glanced over my shoulder. It was never a good idea to be out on the streets alone. After I was sure that no one was following me, I continued on my way. When I got to my address, I was horrified at what I saw. _

_ A figure dressed all in black smashed the window. Thank goodness he did not see me. I rushed across the yard to my neighbors' house. I need to call the police, so maybe they have a phone I can use. _

_ I was about to knock when I heard the gunshots. It took all of my self control to not scream. It was the man in black because my family did not own a gun. Instead, I knocked just loud enough for someone to hopefully hear me. I prayed to God that someone will answer the door._

_ I was very relieved when the old man opened the door. Mr. Mace looked at me annoyed, probably thinking it was a prank. "Please. There is an intruder in my house. With a gun. I think he shot my parents."_

_ Skepticism showed on his wrinkled face as he opened the door just enough to let me in. I found his phone easily and called 911. I desperately explained the situation. _

_ The operator listened intently and assured me that they were on their way. I sighed in relief and glanced at my house._

_ I wish I did not look. The house burst into flames. My jaw dropped to the floor in horror. "Mom. Dad. No."_

_ Five minutes later, sirens blasted outside. I could not bare to leave the safety of the house. Instead, I waited for the officers to come in and question me. Eventually, they did, but I couldn't give them the proper answers. All I did was sob out what I knew. _

_ Firefighters put out the flames and retrieved the charred corpses of my parents. I did not even spare them a look. _

_ They never caught the murderer. _

_ I kicked the burnt stone of my old house in anger at the realization that I had no one left in my life. I had a couple diamonds to make my own cabin, but that was it. I will have to get a job. _

_ I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. My emerald eyes looked into the faded cyan and white ones of Armen. Wait, Armen? Why was he in my flashback in this form? "Wake up."_

I jerked awake immediately. My face was drenched in a cold sweat. Something was not right. We should not have chosen to rest here for the night. We could have stayed in that old repair shop and have been safer. Instead, we stayed at Armen's old house.

I heard muffled footsteps from in Drake's room. My hand found my sword and squeezed the handle tightly. The door creaked open slowly. I got into a position to take on my assailant. The figure walked into the room, and then…

I attacked. The blade rose up to his chest, and I realized who it was. "What… Drake?"

Confusion was evident in his voice. "What? Grayson? I..."

I could hear my heart pounding. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at the diamond sword he held in his right hand. "Why is there a sword in my hand?"

I jolted as I got a proper look at his eyes. "Why is… Why is your white eye glowing?" I asked nervously.

Pure terror took control of his face as realization hit us both. Herobrine has taken control of him. Drake collapsed, but I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "Drake! Come on. Please be okay."

I half-carried, half-dragged his close-to-unconscious body back to his room. As a precaution, I put his things into his backpack that and noticed he had no more money. I did not want to roll over and stab himself, and I certainly didn't want him to go rampant on me again. This place was not safe.

After his things were safely packed away in his bag, I retreated to Armen's room to try to sleep in peace.

_ I woke up in a squarish cave of some sort. "What happened?" I rubbed my head. The last thing I remembered was falling into the void. No, not falling in. A man with ghostly white eyes tossed me in like wood into fire. _

_ Well, it looks like I am stuck here for the time being. I used some jungle wood and stone to make some tools for myself. A crafting table. A furnace. A chest. A bed since I had a little wool. Picks. Armor. Stuff like that. Armed with my new gear, I decided to explore._

_ I know that it was probably not safe given what happened the last time I tried to explore, but I couldn't help it. _

_ Hours later, I found myself tripping over the roots and vines in the jungle trying to find my way back. "Agh," I burst out as I fell into a ditch. _

_ I had to stop to examine my ankle. It seems like it is not broken, but given my experience, it is probably a good idea to not put a lot of weight on it._

_ Since night was on the way, I made camp. From the bright light reflecting from the fiery depths, I could see an old path. I can follow it in the morning. "Who knows where it leads," I thought as I laid my head down. _

_ The early rays of light woke me up. Being sure to stomp out the dying fire, I stayed on the path. For a while, it seemed to go nowhere. Then I saw the edge of the jungle. I also saw snow and sand. Right in the middle of all this, I saw an old stone building. _

_ There was a chest outside of it. Feeling uneasy, I opened it and took the contents: a faded map, an iron sword, and a book. Thinking it meant nothing, I continued on my way. Luckily, I managed to find the cabin as I now called it before night rolled in. I lit the furnace so that I could cook some fish I caught earlier. _

_ While I waited for the salmon to finish cooking, I decided to look at the book. Bored, I skimmed the pages. I was amazed at what was there. _

_ It started talking of these temples where the three biomes met. In each temple lay a diamond with the potential to destroy Him once and for all. I must get them. I need to. For my family. For others He has harmed. For myself._

_ Revenge was never a good idea. I can't do it just for myself. I pulled out the map. Three symbols were on it. In all the three biomes. Of course, I need time to prepare for this quest._

_ About a month after I came to the jungle, I find an unexpected surprise in the water. Floating on a piece of driftwood was a young boy. Well, he was more of a teen really. His heart was pounding, and my memory was fuzzy, but I felt like I saw him before. _

_ His head moved, and his eyes opened wide. "DRAKE!" His head turned around in fear looking for his friend. The boy slowly realized what has happened. "Where… where am I?"_

_ I shrugged at him. "I don't know."_

Daylight shone through the windows onto my face. Wincing, I decided to check on Drake. He was burning up. I looked at the leg wound and almost threw up. Pus was forming on his leg around the wound. That arrow must have been poisoned.

He needs serious help, better than any that I can get him alone. I did not have anything in my backpack, and he didn't have anything either. Weird. You'd think that he would have healing potions being a mage and all.

That leaves me two choices. One, I can stay here and try to heal him without healing potions, or two, I can risk getting caught but go to the nearby towns and find traders who might have something. Since I want to put others before myself, I went with choice B.

Taking one last glance at his unconscious form, I gathered my supplies and left. I was sure to leave him things just in case he wakes up, though.

I can barely see the path. It was very overgrown with plant-life of the jungle that I was passing through. I couldn't see a thing besides the over-growth. Finally, I saw something looming in the distance. It was the road to the Empire.

Ignoring the 'mild' feeling of hatred towards my former home, I climbed the stone pillars onto the bridge. Where do I go from here?

I made the decision to go for the Red Keep. I had no good reason though. We have already been back several times, but I was interested in the maps in the Magi Guild. Who knows? A clue to the Magical Library could be there. I was about to go straight inside when I saw the smoke. "No." Armen can't be back, can he?

It was not Armen, though. I saw many tents and campfires. They had a certain uniformity to it that marked them as Empire owned. These were not the source of the smoke, though.

Something was going on in the actual Keep. I argued with myself about if I should investigate this close to Empire troops. Last time I meddled with something that was none of my business, my family ended up dead.

Well, I can't just sit out in the open. I walked in the opposite direction and got off the path. Then I heard the twig snap.

I gripped my sword tightly. I was not alone. The unmistakable tip of an arrow peeked out from behind the tree, ready to fire. I braced myself to dodge it, but it never came.

Unexpectedly, my mouth managed to say, "I know who you are. I know you are Luke."

The bow lowered but did not disappear. Keeping my eye on his weapon, I continued. "I don't want to be enemies, Luke. You know as well as I do that you won't kill me. You know that connection, too. We both met at the Arctic Base, and that will never change. That is why you did not kill me back at the river. You didn't want to lose your last friend."

The bow disappeared behind the tree, and I stepped forward to take a look at him. The man was bruised and bloodied, probably due to Drake. His hair was a mess, but his hat was still intact. His eyes avoided mine because we both knew that he would not kill me without knowing why. "I am not the enemy, Luke. The Empire is. Before you do their work, remember who the true enemy is."

I turned to walk away, but his voice stopped me. "I'm sorry Grayson. For everything." I looked back one last time then walked down the path some more.

Just as it was getting dark, I came across an inn. How was it still open after what happened at the Keep? As I expected, a handful of battered Paganum was huddled around a table. Ignoring them, I went to the innkeeper and paid for a room. He gestured upstairs, and to my dismay, the rooming situation was like that of the Red Keep.

I pulled the woolen blanket over my shoulders hesitantly. I should focus on helping Drake right now, not basking in warm sleeping quarters. Never less, my eyes closed for a restless sleep.

_ I rushed inside the base shivering, snowflakes stuck in my hair. Luke, Collin, and Jacob laughed as I huddled in front of the heater. "Y-y-y-ou-u-u g-g-guys s-s-suck." My teeth chattered and I wiped my icy hands on Luke. _

_ His eyes widened at the sudden cold, and he shoved me away from the furnace. I snickered and pushed him away so that I can warm up. After I felt dry enough, the four of us sat around the table, and I spoke to Collin. "Truth or dare?"_

_ He smirked. "Dare."_

_ I thought only for a moment. "All three of us," I pointed at Luke and Jacob, "will throw snowballs at Collin. You will not wear a winter coat. Got it?"_

_ Collin mumbled under his breath as my other friends grinned deviously. One by one, we filed out the door. Jacob laughed out, "Uh, Collin? Your coat."_

_ He passed me the jacket which I threw casually deep into the snow. I scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it hard in Collin's face. He spluttered, "Agh! Not the face, Grayson! I don't have my mask."_

_ I shrugged as Luke's snowball hit him in the back of the head. Jacob's hit him in the chest. Soon, Collin looked like a human-shaped powdery white doughnut. When we were about to go inside, Jacob did the 'unforgivable.' He filled Collin's winter coat and passed it to Collin._

_He took it gingerly so that he could get warm and screamed as the icy wetness of the snow soaked him to the bone. Luke and I laughed, and I high fived Jacob. He glared at us all and faced Jacob. "Your turn."_

_ He stopped giggling. "Actually, I don't want to play anymore, guys. I just want to go to bed." _

_ Collin snarled at the figure that was going into his room, "Yeah, you better run, chicken. You will be sorry. You will all be sorry." He stomped into his room. _

_ Luke cocked his eyebrow. "He's joking."_

_ "Maybe."_

_ Two weeks later, Luke and I were playing a board game. I rolled the dice and got eight. "Dang it." I moved my car to jail while Luke chuckled._

_ It was his turn. He got a twelve, but to my delight, he landed on my Boardwalk that had a hotel on it. "Pay up."_

_ "Curse you, Grayson." He passed me all of the bills he owned except for a five. He mortgaged all his properties except for his Tennessee, New York, and Waterworks. His next turn was uneventful; he landed on a __mortgaged property of his. _

_ I was about to try for doubles when Collin walked in smiling. "Guess what I found."_

_ I dropped the dice. A 4 and a 4. I quietly moved my guy off the space while listening to Collin. "There are some old ruins nearby. Do you want to check them out with me?"_

_ I shook my head. "Nope I'm good Collin. Maybe some other time."_

_ Luke, however, was eager to do something else besides lose a board game to me. "Sure I'll go. Better than losing a bunch of cash to Grayson's hotel." I smiled innocently but stopped when I saw Collin's face. _

_ He didn't look the same at all. Circles had formed around his eyes from lack of sleep I'm guessing. His hair was a mess from not combing it in a long time. Worst of all, Collin's eyes have faded into a white color. The look in them was crazed. _

_ I felt uneasy as I watched them leave with Jacob. I never saw any of them again. I was alone all over again. _

My head hit the wall as I leapt out of the bed. I don't want to stay here much longer. I felt like someone was watching me again, but no one else was here in this room right now.

I silently packed my things and left. It was probably 4:00 in the morning or something. Great. Just great. Nightmares will still be out. Better than the inn, though.

Soon I found myself going down the path towards the Keep again. I guess now would be a good time to check out what was happening at the Red Keep.

I took the long way around since the bridge was out. As I passed the house, I decided to check on Drake. He was still unconscious. I left him some potions on the shelves just in case and exited the house.

It was relatively easy to get to the river compared to leaving it with injury and all. It was hard, but I managed to climb up onto the shoreline and get onto the ancient road.

I was careful as I neared the camps and the Keep. The bitter cold slapped me across the face as I walked in the direction the wind came from. Winter was definitely on the way. I ducked behind a wall as troops came my way.

At first glance they appeared to be from the Empire, but I knew they weren't. For instance, the armor they wore appeared to be made out of different materials. The two sets were similar in color being a deep, rusty red, but this seemed to have a different texture. I cringed as the realization hit. Flesh. Human flesh. These were definitely cultists.

The 'soldiers' were not alone. They were holding bows and swords to the backs of starving and beaten men, women, and children. The slaves were staggering under the weight of the dirt and stone on their backs, and the cultists were gleefully hitting them with whips.

I looked away in disgust. I can't look any longer. As they passed, I crept behind them in interest to see what they were doing. Thank goodness that my two years of being a mercenary paid off. I could travel in complete silence even if I was walking in a forest with the ground covered in leaves and twigs.

I ducked behind some crates as they stopped at a deep pit. More captives were digging away at the dirt and rock and were filling wheelbarrows with the rubble. What were they looking for?

A couple of men turned in my direction, and I hid behind the boxes quickly. Not quickly enough, though. "Look, sir. Behind the bins."

Shoot. I sprinted towards the gate as they followed me. More guards intercepted me as I neared it. The other set were right behind me. I was trapped. The general snagged me by the shoulder. "Where do you think you are going,"

I struggled to get free, but his grip was too strong. He forced my head up to look at him and his mouth made an 'o' shape as he took in my slightly long blonde hair and my emerald colored eyes. A pair of men came forward to chain me up, but the leader stopped them. "Wait. This one is not going to the pit. Put him with the other prisoner."

They tied my hands with ropes and marched me to a makeshift prison which was really a long since abandoned house. A huddled up figure sat in the corner.

My escorts shoved me inside and locked the door. I beat my hands on the door. "Let me go!"

The general who accompanied them laughed. "I don't think so. When the Empire learns that we have caught you snooping around, we can demand an exchange. Their approval for us to dig for one of their men and another man they want so desperately. It is foolproof. Enjoy your stay, while you can." They left.

"Grayson?" My fellow prisoner groaned in his corner in pain, and I crawled over to help him. My eyes widened in recognition. It was Luke.

He was beat up pretty badly. Slash marks from whips had torn away at his clothing, and his face was even more bloody than before. A black-eye started to form as well. Worst of all, his left arm was in an unnatural position. "Oh dear, Luke! What did they do to you?!"

It's funny how concerned I am for his health considering that he had tried to kill Drake and I not even three days previous to this moment. I did not care about that anymore, though. "Luke! Okay, um, uh…" I could not think of what to say. "Please tell me what happened. Why are you here?"

To my great relief, he managed to sit up, however not easily. "I was trying to get out of the jungle when they caught me off guard. Those stupid guys recognized the Empire issued weapons I had and figured that the Empire might make a deal for my release." He snorted. "Like that would happen."

"What do they want?"

"Permission. This is the Empire's land. Technically, they aren't supposed to dig here. Tomorrow evening, they are meeting with a few delegates from the Empire and will discuss the reasons why they should be allowed. They will get punished if they don't convince the Empire. That is why they want us. The Empire wants you too much, so they will probably relent and let them mine for it."

Of course they will. I stole that egg. "Why, though? I mean, what are they looking for?"

"You know who they are, what they can do. They have been sacrificing to Him for centuries. Those tunnels under the Red Keep you found… yes, I know you explored them with your friend. I followed you guys down there but was chased by, well, Him in his new form. Well, I assume you found some weird rooms."

I nodded when I remembered the creepy secret room with the blood sewer.

"They performed these horrific deeds underground in the ruins of the old underground bunkers and the train stations. They are cultists to He…" He stopped. "To Herob… You know who I'm talking about. They are looking for something for Him to prove their allegiance. They are looking for one of the Three Diamonds."

My heart stopped. Okay, not literally, but still. "They cannot be searching for it, can they?"

He nodded grimly. "They are. He wants to unite the diamonds. Once they locate this one, they will try to find and get the other two. Then He will be unstoppable."

I managed to keep my mouth shut about Drake's diamond. While I trust that he won't actually kill me, I don't think he would just keep his mouth shut about the whole thing. "That makes sense, I suppose. Listen, I will find a way out. I will sleep on it, but I will figure it out. Got it?"

He looks at me distrustfully since he thinks that I might not help him after what he has done, but I can't just leave him here to become a slave. I chose to not say anything else. Instead, I chose an uncomfortable corner and slept.

_ I came up the path nervously as I neared the looming city. Can I really find refuge here? Would they accept me? The guards at the gate look at me curiously, and I can't say I blame them. I had a bedraggled appearance after that battle with Herobrine south of here._

_ They let me inside, though. I was thankful for that. The soldiers at the gate, though, led me to see their emperor. He was a mighty man in long robes adorned in precious gems. He stroked his long black beard in thought as I argued that I needed a place to stay. "How can I be sure that I can trust you to live in my empire? What if you are a spy from the Redstone Republic?"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Don't play stupid. Almost everyone knows of the ongoing war between our countries."_

_ "I don't. I just came south from the demolished city of Ironmire. I don't even know what this place is."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You won't believe me if I told you. I have come a long way."_

_ Sensing that I probably won't elaborate further, he asked me, "How can I be sure you are not a spy?"_

_ I look at his guards and get an idea. "I could join the fight against the Redstone Republics as a mercenary."_

_ He considered it only for a moment. "Alright. You there, take him to a place to be fitted for his coat. You will need it for up north. You start tomorrow."_

_ I bowed and allowed for the guard to lead me out of the room. He was a young one, probably my age. He kind of looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. As we walked down the hall, he turned to talk to me. "So are you really wanting to be a mercenary."_

_ I was shocked at the question. "Of course. I want to show your king that he can trust me." We arrived in a room. A tailor took my measurements and set out to make me a winter jacket. He was really quick with making it; it only took an hour. Even better, it was a perfect fit. _

_ The jacket was made of dark gray leather and had two pockets in the front. The tailor handed me a pair of gray gloves for the extreme cold as well which I stuck in my pockets since I was wearing my green ones. "Thanks."_

_ He was surprised at my manners. "You're welcome I suppose."_

_ The guard led me some barracks. "You will sleep here tonight, I guess. Try hard to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow, Grayson."_

_ "What is your name? Sorry, I just want to know."_

_ I caught his smile, but that disappeared quickly. "Luke."_

I hope that this was all a dream with me being caught by cultists who will turn me in to the Empire. When I saw Luke slumped over in the corner of my prison, I knew that this was not the case.

I need a plan for the two of us to get out of here. The cultists can't have the Diamond, and the Empire can't have the egg.

My wrists were stilled tied with fraying ropes. Cheap cultists. That was good for me. I quickly jerked my hands apart and listened to the snapping noise as the old rope broke apart.

Pieces of broken rope fell to my feet as I grinned broadly. I can move my hands. I rushed to Luke's side and untied his restraints so he can get away. I looked at the strip of cloth covering the lower part of his face and removed it so I can address his wounds.

Using the ruined rope and the fabric, I fashioned a substitute splint for his arm. Thank goodness it was only dislocated. I forced the two parts back together, and the sudden agonizing pain forced him to wake up. "OUCH! What was that for?!"

"I relocated your shoulder. You need it to be in a comfortable position for when we escape."

"Who says we will be able to leave?"

"I do. Trust me. I have a plan."

An hour later, a lone cultist/guard came with a tray of rotten food. "Time to eat." I sat in the shadows and did nothing. Frustrated, he barged in with his hand ready to strike Luke who was closer.

"Now," I said mentally and I tackled the guard from behind. He was disoriented at the sudden attack and I quickly overpowered him. I rolled him on his back and passed Luked his sword since he needed a way to defend himself. I also grabbed his set of keys from his belt and helped Luke up. "You okay?"

He looked at me doubtingly. "Why are you helping me? After all I have done to you…"

"Because I believe in second chances. Come on, we need to get out of here."

We ran around the corner and found our things nearby. I was consoled by the fact all of my things were there. I held onto Luke's things since he was too weakened from his encounter with the cultists. Alright, maybe another reason was that he had the job to retrieve the egg from me and I need to be on my guard.

"PRISONER ESCAPE!" The yell came immediately afterwards.

"LET'S GO!" I practically had to drag Luke by his hand to ensure he kept up. "This way!" I pointed down an alley, and he understood.

Our backs lay flat against the wall, and we waited until it was silent. They must have thought we went through the gate when in reality, we were doing something different. "Think you can climb, Luke?"

He mumbled yes, so I steered him to the ancient ruins with the trapdoor. We were going underground. I followed the same route Drake and I had taken up to the fallen train. "We can try to find another way around or we can…"

Luke interrupted me. "No, I can swim."

"Okay, but be careful and swim fast. Drake and I almost drowned at the deeper waterway."

"Drake? Is that the name of your enderman friend?"

"Yeah. On three. One… Two… Three…" We jumped into the current together and allowed it to drag us down to the deep water. I locked eyes with him and gestured to go up. He understood. Just as I was about to run out of air, we got to land.

"Ach…ah-ah-ah."

Luke was shaking from the cold. "How did we survive that?"

"I don't know, but I've done it before. This way." I grabbed his hand and ushered him to the opening in the ground that led to freedom.

Together, we ran as far as possible from the cultist-controlled Keep. When we put some distance between the Red Keep and ourselves, I decided it was time for us to part ways. "Here Luke. You will need your things while on the road back home."

He looked at his shoes glumly. "I can't come home empty handed, Grayson. You of all people should know that." When he saw my look of panic, he added hastily, "Don't worry. I won't try anything right now. You just saved my life. In return, I let you go. Just this one time. Maybe someday we will meet again, and we won't have to worry about the Empire. I'm sorry Grayson." He faintly smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

I knew he would be back for me to attempt to get the job done. He was technically the enemy, yet I felt a feeling of dread as he disappeared over the horizon. I guess a part of me wished that he could come with Drake and I on our adventures, and he would be my friend again. Well we can't go back to what we were. The past was the past after all, and I needed to focus on the present.

I headed in the direction of Aegon's Wall which was miles away. It was the best place to get medication for Drake's leg. Traders come in from all over. Also, they don't care who you are as long as you have money, and I had a lot of it.

The reason for that was my job as a mercenary two years ago. Once I rose through the ranks, I got very well paid. Now I had three marques with me, along with much sovereign and other types of currency.

_ The general looked over his troops as he read over his plan of attack on the main base of the Redstone Republics. He was pointing at a diagram of the layout of the base. "This is it men. Tonight, we will take the military base and win the war. Tonight, we will show the Redstone Republics who the real strength of Minecraftia is."_

_ My fellow mercenaries cheered at the news, and I did so just not to stand out. To be honest, I don't really know why we're fighting. I just know that I want a place to live and forget the past hardships of my early life starting when I was nine years old. _

_ When the applause died down, the general continued. "Here is the plan." He started talking about how most of us will go with him and ambush their army. I saw too many flaws with that plan. "It won't work."_

_ He looks at me shocked at my intrusion. "Excuse me?"_

_ What made me say it? "The plan won't work. If most of us leave, then our base is left unprotected except for a small team of men. A back-up can attack this base and we won't be able to defend it. Meanwhile, you already know that we are outnumbered even with ALL of us going. We will lose most if not all of our people because of a faulty plan." _

_ He rested his chin on his fist. "Well, what do you suggest we do then?"_

_ All eyes were on me now. So much for not standing out. "Well, how is this…?"_

_A few hours later, I raised my sword cautiously and nodded to the pair of guys following me. One of them was Luke from the palace and the other one had introduced himself as being named Harris. _

_ The three of us ran in the opposite direction from the base. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled, "Harris is hurt. Slow down!"_

_ Harris feigned injury, and Luke and I carried him as he limped. The guards stationed at the base saw us, and Luke yelled out, "We're spotted!"_

_ Harris groaned. "Let me down here and save yourselves." He inched himself from our grasp. "I don't stand a chance either way."_

_ "I won't leave a man behind!" I lifted him up and ran towards the trees, allowing the army to catch up. _

_ I set him down at the base of an old oak tree. "Stay here. Luke and I will cover you."_

_ I braced myself for the fight and lifted my sword high to distract the enemy. Luke did the same. A crowd of twelve thousand men; more than half of their army; stood facing the pair of us. Their general looked at us sympathetically. "These are just a couple of rather young men. Perhaps you can just show us the location of your base, and we will let you go free."_

_ Luke and I pretended to consider it. "That does sound tempting. Our freedom if we reveal the location of the base. I would agree, except we won't be able to go back home."_

_ The soldiers looked dumbstruck. "Why would you want to go back? Forgive me, but from what it seems, it looks like the two of you were not born there. You probably don't have family there since you look too young. You don't understand how corrupt the government is."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ Before he could answer, the men started falling. Arrows were stuck between their shoulder blades, protruding from their necks as the arrows pierced their throats. The Empire army had snuck up behind them as the Redstone army tried to press us for answers. Momentarily surprised, the stunned army surrendered a few moments later when they realized that most of their men were dead. _

_ The Redstone general looked at me in confusion, but I thought I saw something more. Pity. As the captives were taken to a prison, the general stopped me. "That was a good plan, Sergeant. I look forward for working with you in the future."_

_ "I am just one of your men, not a sergeant."_

_ "You are one now."_

_ The war ended a few days later because of me. I had the strategy that won the battle at the loss of very few men. _

_ The king asked to see me immediately after I arrived at the city. "My general tells me that you helped us win the war. I trust that is true."_

_ I bowed. "Yes your highness." _

_ He smiled. "Good. When I first saw you, I thought you were a spy. It is now clear that you are not." He passed me a small bag. "Choose a nice house."_

_ "Thank you." I open the bag and see a _lot_ of money. There were at least thirty marques. "Wow, this is too much." I reach to give it back._

_ He laughed. "No, keep it. You will need it."_

_ I stepped outside into the heart of the Empire, the Emerald City. Colorful houses littered the streets, and little children played in front of their houses. I took in the breathtaking view. This city was beautiful. I caught the eye of a young woman sitting alone outside of a house. Life will be great again. _

"I need your strongest potions, please." I thrust a single marque in front of the elderly trader.

He looked at me and cupped his hand around his ear. "Ehh?"

"I… Need… Your… Strongest… Potions… Please…"

"Ehh?"

I was getting really impatient right now. "I said, I NEED YOUR STRONGEST POTIONS!" I practically bellowed into his eardrum.

He looked at me for a moment, bewildered at my sudden outburst. "Ehh?"

Irritated, I pulled a scrap of paper from my pocket and scribbled out, "Strongest healing potions for a marque," and prayed that he could read.

"Oh." He went into the back room and came out a few moments later with six bottles of healing potions.

I took the bottles and stuck them into my bag. "Thank you."

"Ehh?"

In order to avoid a long 'conversation,' I stepped outside. A peculiar figure was standing nearby watching me. He had very straight black hair that fell to his shoulders and large, pointed ears. His blue eyes were twice the size of my green ones. He was definitely not human. "What, what are you? I'm sorry if that came across as rude."

"I am an elf."

"Elves are real?" Man, do I sound like an idiot? Of course they are. One is standing right in front of me.

He nodded. Noticing how awkward this conversation was getting, I asked him, "Um, can I help you?"

His eyes twinkled as he replied, "Actually, yes you can. My name is Shyrrik, and I know yours is Grayson."

I whipped my head around to see if anyone heard him. "Shh. Don't say that name. You aren't going to turn me in, are you?"

"Of course I won't. No elf is a friend to the Empire. I know you have a good reason for taking that egg, and I'll leave it at that. I realize that this is coming off being stalkerish, so allow me to explain. I am an oracle, so I know things that you can barely describe."

"If you are being truthful, which I am not saying that you are not, then why do you need help from a vigilante like me. I am just an Egg thief."

"You are not just that. You forged the Fiery Sword. You helped defeat Herobrine even for a short time. You managed to retrieve the last Dragon Egg. You helped win wars. You went through all this pain and suffering just to help others, including those who hurt you. You are more than a thief. That is why I need your help."

"What is it that you need help with, then?"

"You will see in a few days' time. You will come across another elf who will ask it of you. When you help her, you will find something else far more valuable. What I ask is that you keep it. It will be useful in due course."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Also, I have a piece of information for you. It is about the Fiery Sword."

My eyes perked up. "What?"

"The sword was not destroyed. Instead, it landed close by. If you want to save your friend, you must retrieve it." His voice faded, and before my very eyes, Shyrrik disappeared into thin air. He must have been a part of my imagination, or was he? It was getting late, though, so I need to set up camp.

I didn't dare try to sleep in an inn since the fact that I am wanted by the Empire. Instead, I hid inside a cave.

_My friends had learned to not speak of them around me. I was an orphan who failed to save his parents. For a while, I was the only one in town. Everyone had at least one parent in Ruby Shire. For the most part, there were two people in their lives. There was not even an orphanage. _

_ Then we all heard the screams. I was alone at my house playing video games when I heard the torturous yells of agony coming from a large and creepy house near the woods. _

_ At the first sound of disturbance, I dropped the video controller and jumped to my feet. I removed the bow and the quiver of arrows from the wall and stepped outside. A crowd of villagers were gathered outside. The self-appointed leader, Evan, raised his crossbow. _

_ A pair of older men kicked down the front door and we all barged in. I cringed at the sight. A battered up kid was clearly really close to death. Blood was splattered the room. I almost gagged at the sight close by to him. Dismembered body parts from his family. Evan turned to another boy who was holding a knife to the face of his little brother. "Stop! Leave the boy!"_

_ The older man raised his finger and pointed at nothing. "It was not me, it was Him. It was Herobrine!" _

_ My neighbors look at him confused. I glanced at the crazed murderer then Evan. "I think he is crazy." _

_ He nodded and signaled a pair of men near the front to come forward. They stepped towards the boys to take on the older one. Then a weird thing happened._

_ His mouth opened, and in a demonic voice, he snarled, __**"Come on, then."**_

_ The window above the doors shattered and he flew out of it. I aimed my bow at him as did others, but we missed him by inches. _

_ The older people turned to follow him, but my main concern was the kid who was slipping away by the minute. He was in shock. Blood was pouring from the cuts his brother made. A woman offered me a handkerchief, and I took it gladly. I used it to cover his most serious wounds, and soon others passed me scarves once they figured out what I was doing. _

_ The kid was still moaning one name, "Collin." At least he can speak. Real doctors ran inside and put him gently on a stretcher. I stood up also and retrieved what arrows I could from the wall and ground. _

_ I later discovered the name of the other orphan in town, Armen. His story was worse than mine. My parents were only shot and the house burned down, and I was unharmed physically but not mentally. Armen, on the other hand, suffered after seeing his parents' corpses. They were clearly being tortured. Then his older brother, Collin, turned his knife on Armen and almost succeeded in killing him too. _

_ The police couldn't find any trace of Collin except for at the house. The community offered to give Armen a new one, but he refused. _

_ At school, I saw him. People were avoiding him now. News spreads quickly in Ruby Shire. I watch him pitifully. I knew how it was to have no parents. I will help him no matter what. _

_ A trio of guys start pushing him around. Tears fell down Armen's face, so I intervene. I picked up the largest of the bullies buy the scruff of his neck. "Why are you picking on this kid? What has he done?"_

_ They did not answer because of my reputation as the champion fencer in fencing classes. The one I was holding finally muttered, "Because of who his brother is."_

_ I dropped him, and he landed on the ground in a heap. "Well, do it on someone else. He is not his brother. Armen is not one you should mess with. If I catch you picking on him again," I did not have to finish my threat because they all fled from the scene._

_ Smirking, I passed Armen his stuff. "You okay?"_

_ He nodded and quickly ran off. Poor kid. I left the corridor as well for next period. _

I climbed out of my cave and almost laughed at what I saw close by. He must of hid when he heard me wake up and tried to hide the fact that he followed me, but that did not work out. A purple piece of cloth was ripped from his uniform and lay on the rocks close by. I did not expect him to not follow me, so I was amused at this slip up.

I decided to try to find my way back to Drake since he was in need of this medication. Bottles in hand, I started my journey back to the house.

It was a long journey back, and a little lonely, too. I know Luke was still following me because occasionally I would see a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye as he tried to evade my gaze. He was my official shadow now, I guess.

It was getting dark again, and I needed something to eat. I dug around in my bag and pulled out blueberries. I don't want to eat too much because food will be a lot tighter with winter around the corner. Leaves rustled close by, and a second later, I heard a yell.

In the firelight, I saw a nightmare chasing a figure. I debated on leaving him so he won't hurt us later, but my conscience forbade it. He was the only one left from my past besides Drake. Everyone else was dead or, in Armen's case, taken over by evil crazy guys.

Sighing, I whipped out my sword. I seriously need to stop helping Luke. One of these days, I know I will regret not leaving him for dead, but I don't care.

About five seconds later, the nightmare was gone. I had chased it towards the flames, a weakness of the creatures of the night.

Luke's arm was still in its sling, so I knew it was still weak. His wounds had reopened, and fresh cuts were made from tree branches. I reluctantly gave him one of the bottles. "Go."

His eyes widened to the size of that of an elf as he saw the gift. Luke took the bottle and ran off in the opposite direction.

"He'll be back," I thought to myself as I laid my head on a rock. I know he will not attack me while I was asleep. This connection between us was far too great.

_I jogged down the little road towards Alduin's Keep. There might be some supplies at the trading post. That place has been abandoned for a long time. "Hey!"_

_ I thought I heard a familiar yell behind me, but I did not respond. It could be an enemy. Seeing no other choice, I continued down the path. _

_ Creepy vibe. Probably a nightmare. That equals bad news. I was glad when I got out of the forest. _

_ I took a look on the messenger board and see my face next to a sign reading, "Sword for hire. Grayson is wanted." I angrily rip the poster bearing my face from the board and crumple it up._

_ "Oh, hey!" The voice again. _

_ "Hello?" I inquired cautiously._

_ "Hey oh…" The familiar voice said something else that I did not catch. "Wait a moment… HEY! Behind you!"_

_ "Huh? Hello?" I turned around and saw a very familiar half-enderman. _

_ "Grayson?"_

_ "Drake?" We were united once again._

_ "What are you doing…" He stepped back. "What are you doing here? It's been like…"_

_ "Four years," we said together. _

_ He took another step backwards. "I haven't seen you in so long." I walked towards him carefully. "It's nice to see a friendly face for once. The only people I have seen around here are bandits and thugs. What's up, man?"_

_ I thought for a moment. In truth, I felt horrible. I did not say that, though. I couldn't. "I'm just coming through Alduin's Keep."_

_ He smiled. "Yeah, I guess a hunch kinda came here. I think I saw you earlier."_

_ "Really? Was it at Uldun?" _

_ "Yeah. I was going over there to see if there was any supplies cause you know… I'm not sure if you knew, but with what happened nearby, I assumed everyone had left and…"_

_ I felt my insides tighten. "I know what is happening all over the Badlands."_

_ His expression darkened for a moment. "Yeah. The Badlands have been plagued with, well, Him."_

_ "Yeah." In an attempt to change the subject, I offered, "You need some water? You must be parched."_

_ He looked relieved. "Yeah, sure, why not."_

_ I took off my backpack. "Here let me see…"_

_ He took off his, too. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry myself. I see you have made yourself a backpack. That could be pretty useful."_

_ "Yeah, um, behind you." I passed him the bottle. _

_ He drank up and kept the bottle. "Oh thanks. Needed that." He ate some raspberries as well. _

_ I felt curiosity creep up on me. "So, where have you been all these years?"_

_ He laughed. "Huh. I could ask you the same thing. I have… well… kind of hard to explain honestly. I've been… uh traveling. In and out of the Badlands, but mostly here in the Badlands."_

_ I almost decided to keep it to myself, but I needed to know. "Have you made it to the inner circles of the Empire yet?"_

_ He breathed. "No… Actually, I haven't been that far in." I looked at my feet, and he brought up more on the subject. "Oh, but I've heard of the great cities they have there. I've never been…"_

_ I winced. "Yeah, they're pretty great."_

_"Oh really?" He headed for the billboard._

_" I can't really go back anymore, but…"_

_He turned in my direction. "Why not? What happened?"_

_His concern was genuine, so I pointed out the sign. "Well, if you look here, you… Before this place fell, let's just say…" I walked away as he read it aloud. _

"Sword for hire._ Grayson is wanted. Okay. I see you have made a name for yourself then."_

_I could already feel the memories coming back. "I didn't really do anything wrong. I just have something in my possession that they want." We continued away from the_ _board. _

_He seemed clueless. "Who's 'they?'"_

_"The Empire."_

It was not easy waking up. I did not like the cramp in my neck from this uncomfortable way of sleeping. I rolled up my sleeping bag and gathered my things to continue on my way back to Drake.

You know that feeling that you are being watched? Well, here it is again. Either a nightmare or Luke. Maybe both. The important thing is that I get out of here and back to Drake.

For the past few days, all that has been on my mind was the past. The deaths of my families and other loved ones. So many horrid memories. All because of an encounter with a past friend I thought dead.

I rested my head in my hands. Why did it have to be me? It was all that thief's fault. If he never had broken into my parent's house, I would not have needed a job to pay for a new one. If I never got that not as a repairman, I would not have went into Armen and Drake's basement. I would have never fell into the void. I would not have been connected to Collin. I would not have went into the portal. I would not have lost my past life.

Then again, I would not have met many people who I've come to love as family. Armen. Drake. Luke. Kathryn. All of them. Artie would not have even existed if I didn't come here.

Everything happens for a reason. Some things can never be changed. I had an important role in this world. It was my job to keep it. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling. I was broken inside, but I can't let it affect me. I need to be strong. For Kathryn.

I made the decision to not tell Drake about the past week. I might not even tell him about Luke. I know I will tell him things that he will need to know, but nothing more. I just can't bear it.

Wiping my eyes, I was relieved when I saw the jungle again. Houses were in the trees, and somehow I knew that they belonged to Elves. Grinning just to fight back against the sadness, I walked forward.

I was telling the truth when I told Drake that I had a fractured soul. What the Empire did to me was unforgivable. Same with the unnamed murderer. Never less, I will remain strong, for some things are worth fighting for.

**_Woah, that was huge. I kind of wish that I did not post that first shot. You know, The Quest for the Egg. That would have fit in with this story so well as another flashback. Well, as Grayson said, some things can't be changed. (formally taken from _****_Wicked_****_ during "Defying Gravity") We cannot dwell on the past but instead live in the living (Dumbledore said that in HP4 I think, or something like that). I need to stop saying these things grr. Well, I hope that you absolutely loved this. If you have time, how about you review. Please *kitten eyes*. I will love you forever. Also, any suggestions? I will love you guys for them (already love you but still). I NEED IDEAS! Don't worry, I will give you all credit. Last words before I part, have a safe day/night. :D_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	9. Christmas

**_Okay, so originally the next one-shot was going to be about Mia, but I decided to put it off for next one-shot and write this Christmas special instead. This will hopefully turn out to be much sweeter than the disaster my Halloween chapter was. *shivers* This one will also stay true to the Haunted, for the most part. I may or may not have forgotten to include someone. This Christmas does not require elves apparently. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Please note that I purposely made it third person. WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! I don't want to offend anybody. You have been warned. _**

Christmas

No one's POV

Drake and Grayson trudged through the snow silently. They weren't exactly sure what they were looking for except for the Magical Library. The duo had very few clues as to where it could possibly be, and with winter here, their travels could be brought to an abrupt end because it was never a good idea to spend so much time out in the cold like they did.

Food was another problem. The animals were all hiding to keep warm, and they did not blame them. The wild berries were freezing up, and soon all things edible would be scarce. Grayson was better equipped to last the winter than Drake. He had spent a few years in the Arctic, lived in the wilderness for who knows how long, can scavenge food wherever possible, can fight off predators, worked as a mercenary, and several more things.

Drake was being useful in a different way. To keep from wasting firewood, sometimes he used his powers to keep them warm. It kept them from revealing their location to other enemies that did not already follow them.

Some nights, though, nothing seemed to really help. Tonight was one of those nights. Drake shivers from the bitter cold. While the warmth from the campfire sort of helped, the mage couldn't help but feel the icy cold. Grayson was lucky. All those nights he had spent alone out in the cold during all those years of his life made him used to this feeling.

Drake tried to hide his discomfort, but being a smart explorer who notices the slightest of details, Grayson saw him shake. He reached into his backpack and grabbed his own sleeping bag. Drake smiled at him gratefully. "Th-th-thanks Grayson. But won't you be cold?"

Grayson chortled, "A little, but don't worry about it. Between my years of living on the streets, working at the Arctic Base, fighting battles up north, and on the run from the Empire, I think that I don't really need to worry about the cold. I hope you understand, Drake."

The half-enderman nodded, but he did not understand. Why won't Grayson take his sleeping bag? Drake knew that he was a generous fellow for the most part, but he still needed to keep warm. The former-mercenary could catch hyperthermia if he was not careful.

Drake tried to fall asleep. He really did, but too many things were bothering him. How was he supposed to help Armen? Where was the Magical Library? Will he and Grayson even be alive to find out?

Grayson rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. He did not regret giving up his only source of warmth to his friend. The half-enderman was freezing, so Grayson wanted to help him. Of course, Drake was still awake even with the extra sleeping bag.

Thoughts still nagged Grayson at the back of his head. Two years ago, he could have been spending this time with his family, but he ruined it. Grayson wanted to fix his past, but he couldn't. Suddenly, a thought hit him. "Drake. You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have been keeping track of the days to stay sane, and I think tomorrow's Christmas."

His companion sat up. "Christmas? Really? You are not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Trust me, Drake. I would not joke about this."

The purple and white eyes met with green. "Why did you bring this up?"

"Too many things are bothering us both, even if we won't admit to it. Yeah, I know that you have trouble falling asleep like me. That is why I always take watch. Maybe this is a time to actually be honest with each other."

Drake averted his eyes. "I am not hiding anything, Grayson."

Grayson stared at him with his eyes saying, "Seriously?" "Look Drake. We both know that that is not true. I see you roll around in your 'sleep.' Nothing else can keep you up like that that I can think of. Christmas is tomorrow. I'm sure of it. I think that I speak for both of us when I say that I want our Christmas to be semi-decent."

"But what about our quests? We still need to find the Library to hatch the egg and save Armen."

"We can do them, but I just want the chance to not feel guilty for once. In my life, I have had only thirteen decent Christmases. I can't even remember my first six ones, so that brings it down to seven."

Drake did not want to know anymore than that. The blonde, however, wanted to get his guilts off his chest for once. "Just after my tenth Christmas, my parents were killed. I was forced to live out in the streets and take jobs meant for adults just to survive. Then, once I was nineteen, I ended up at the Arctic Base."

"For once I dared to enjoy Christmas. I had friends there. Then they all disappeared. Of course, a few years later, we all fell into the portal. I did not even really celebrate it since I was more worried about my life. Then, one year later, I met Kathryn. We soon married, and I managed to celebrate Christmas with her for two years. Then she and my son died. I just want to celebrate it once again. I hope you understand."

The mage nodded. He felt the same way. It had been years since he last celebrated Christmas because of his mom's death. The last Christmas he had was the first one he actually had with Armen. A few months later, they started being haunted, so he never thought of it since. "I do."

Grayson seemed relieved. "Just get some sleep, alright. Santa won't come if you are awake," he said slyly.

Drake chuckled. "What about you?"

"I am the exception."

There was a second of silence, then they both busted out laughing. "For one night," Drake told himself sternly, "you can forget about the harshness of reality, Drake. Just tonight."

Grayson glared at nothing in particular. He was tired of having his favorite holiday ruined by tragedy. For all the former soldier knew, he would be forced to suffer once again. Right then and there, he decides that he won't allow anything bad happen to mar today's memories.

He dug in his bag until he found the item he was looking for. The commander wrapped it in leaves to be a makeshift Christmas present for Drake. Something in the back of Grayson's mind wanted the former mercenary to forget all of his troubles and the horrors of his past. All Grayson wanted was to be free from this nightmarish life that he led.

Drake seemed to have a similar idea. He had nothing really of value on his person at the time besides magic supplies, so he needed to be creative. In order to not draw any attention to himself, Drake carefully extracted an empty water bottle from his bag. It was a decent sacrifice since they had several. Next, he gathered some pebbles from the stream. Once they hit the bottom of the glass, he filled the rest with clear water. Not much, but it was a good enough gift for Grayson.

He hid it behind his back when Grayson returned from who knows where. Grayson seemed uneasy in Drake's eyes, so instead of waiting for morning, the half-enderman decided to give him the present now.

Neither of them mentioned the lack wrapping paper the gift had. Instead, Grayson wrapped it carefully in moss and vines to keep the glass from shattering and releasing its contents. The green-eyed man passed his friend something wrapped in leaves. The package was very lightweight, so Drake assumed that it would not be too valuable. He was wrong.

"Your stone? Are you sure Grayson?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It is more useful for you than for me. I don't really mind the water as much."

Drake was left speechless. He could not believe that Grayson gave him that stone that allowed him to walk on water. "I guess all I can really say is thank you."

Grayson smiled weakly. "Yeah. No problem."

Drake knew that something else was wrong. "Are you okay, dude? I know something is bugging you. Just tell me."

"I don't really know, to be honest. I feel like whenever I celebrate this holiday, something bad will happen to my friends and family. My parents were shot and killed a few months after Christmas." Fury leaked from his voice as Grayson slowly let out the anger he was holding back for the past several years. "My friends at the Arctic Base all had different fates. One I suspect died. At least he never came back, and you and Armen both saw blood at the oil rig. Another fell into the same portal we did. The last one ended up wrecking chaos everywhere. Yeah, I worked with Colling for about a year. I somehow managed to celebrate Christmas for two years with my new family. Then, well, you already knew that my family ended up being hung and drowned after I stole the egg."

"Woah. Slow down. All I got was someone getting shot, you celebrated Christmas with Him, and your family getting killed. Wait, did you say something about the portal?"

Grayson ignored his comment. "So yeah. That is what's wrong. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not to thieves, not to the Empire, and definitely not to Herobrine."

Drake stared at him with wide eyes. His friend just said His name aloud. Grayson must really be mad if he dared to risk saying the tabooed name. Then again, it might be safe to say it since he was technically called 'Armenbrine' now. The mage knew in his heart that the anger was not directed at him, but Drake could not resist the urge to back up a few steps.

Grayson saw this and stopped speaking. He had experience with holding in his emotions. Let's face it. He was tired of bloodshed, and releasing his anger could either help him or be catastrophic since it had built up over the last few years. He made a mental note to try to calm down. "Sorry about that. It feels good to release some of my feelings, but not all of it."

Drake smiled, and Grayson nodded. He looked at his watch that he had under the sleeve of his jacket. "It's midnight. You know what that means, right?"

Drake's thoughts were mixed from drowsiness. "No. Not really."

"It's Christmas."

Drake felt his insides warm in happiness. He survived to see the holiday after all. "Oh."

Grayson grinned, only this time it was not forced. "Well, merry Christmas, Drake."

"Merry Christmas Grayson."

**_Shoot, I forgot all about Mia. There was mention of her at all for this. *sighs* Of course I am too lazy to edit her in or else it seem forced. I hope that besides the lack of Elves for Christmas (just thought up of that joke right now) that you enjoyed. At least it was not a disaster like the Halloween one. By now it seems kind of obvious that you might celebrate Christmas. At the top I warned you, didn't I? Well, have a merry Christmas. Oh, by the way, do you know of any music/videos that can serve as inspiration? I would really appreciate it. Thanks for sticking by with me this long. Have a very merry Christmas :) _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	10. Underground Treasure

**_Hi again people of Earth, Jupiter, Alderaan, Mars, Corusant, Minecraftia, wherever you are. This is yet another one-shot, this time featuring a rather new character, Mia. This one was requested by my brother who does not have an account, so I can't really say check him out. Now you may be wondering about what I am writing. How about instead of me telling you, you actually read it. _**

Let's go on an adventure

Underground Treasures

Mia's POV

My shovel sent the dirt flying behind me. I was getting closer to finding it. I can already tell. My colleague's pickaxes grounded up the stone and brought us one step closer to discovering the artifact.

A new wave of anticipation took us all by surprise as one man called out from his spot, "Hey, there is something here."

I reached for my pick and followed the other archaeologists down to the miner. As my pickaxe made contact with the solid stone, sprays of dirt flew up into my face. I did not mind. I long since got used to it.

Something glinted in the morning sunlight. I dropped my tools and used my hands to dig around to grab my treasure. We all held our breath in excitement as I held up our reward for our long days of mining.

But it was not what we were looking for. A few men had disappointed looks on their faces, but I for one was still excited. I recognized the object from my books. There was no doubt that this was the Holy Grail. "Well, I will take this back to Markus tomorrow," I clarified to my team as I wrapped it carefully in cloth. "He will know what to do with it I'm sure."

I had no serious intentions of giving it to anyone. Actually, I planned to buy it from him quickly because I felt inclined to keep this artifact. It was really nice, and it served as a reminder that I was the one who uncovered it.

Later that night I could not sleep. The chalice was packed away safely into my backpack for transport. The excitement of discovering something so priceless was still there, but it was mixed with another feeling that I could only describe as being fear.

Why was I feeling so tense? I grabbed my stuff as dawn arrived. It was time to bring my findings to Markus. While I did trust some of my friends with the treasure, I did not think that everyone would just leave it be and not sell it for a small fortune.

I slipped out the entrance of my tent nervously. The night was cold. I did not like the cold. The dead leaves that my boots crushed under my feet crunched loudly. I jumped every time I snapped a twig.

Eventually I got to a small inn nearby. It was close to night now. I had a very uneasy feeling that I just escaped something horrid. "One bed, please," I muttered to the innkeeper. I guess I am lucky that he understood what I wanted. Of course, I still had to hold up a sovereign and point up the stairs.

I let out an annoyed groan as I noticed the rooming situation. All of the beds were crowded together in all one room. Flinching at the fact that everyone else here was male, I chose a bed in the loneliest corner. Otherwise, I might end up being faced with some oddly interested men.

The smell of hotdogs came from down below. Eager for something fresh to eat for once, I descended the steps down into the main hall. A handful of pagunum were circled around this table in the back.

I paid for my share of food and went outside to eat. While it was still freezing outside, it was more peaceful that inside the inn.

I jinxed it. An explosive sound boomed in the distance. Moments later, dozens of pagunum sprinted down the road towards the inn. I stared at the terrified and worn out men, women, and children that nearly trampled me. A couple of them entered the inn. The others continued down the long road to most likely the Empire.

The Empire. Just the thought of it makes me cringe. For several years now, they have been hunting down anything considered mystical to employ them to become their newest weapons against others.

Since I was an elf, that meant they wanted my race. We possessed several abilities that most can only dream about. The emperor of the Eastern Court came by one day years ago and demanded our allegiance. To make sure we stayed in line, I and three others were forced to pose in front of his throne all day. It was pretty sick. He had nothing to gain out of all that. If my friend didn't help me escape, I'm sure that I would still be stuck there to this day. Truthfully, though, I'm pretty sure they are after something else right now.

Just before I left a year or two ago, a thief came in the night and stole _His Royal Majesty's_ most prized possession. A dragon egg. The outraged emperor was furious. Unsettled, I was quick to get out of the palace with the help of my friend.

The Empire must be interested in mages as well. Their power comes from dragons, and I have been hearing rumors that magic was resurfacing. At the Red Keep, they had constructed a guild for all the magic-users which was pretty cool.

I had nothing better to do, so I reentered the inn and pulled aside one of the escapees who had just finished a conversation with the bartender. "What happened back there?"

His fearful eyes met mine and started talking in his weird language. Thankfully the bartender could translate. "He attacked the Keep. We knew that it was coming, especially since it was the gateway to the Empire. Nothing is really left. We are just lucky that we got out with our lives."

I didn't want to press for answers. He then started to talk with someone else, so I headed upstairs. The Red Keep is destroyed?

I felt worry crawl into my mind for my friends. Maybe they escaped with their lives. I refused to think about the alternative. Sleep was hard to come by. This terror that had plagued the Badlands will continue to extend his control by implanting fear into all the towns that lay untouched by his growing spread of chaos. I can't let Him get to me too.

I was just eating some toast when he came in. Unlike everyone else here, it seemed, he was human. I did not recognize him. His cold gray eyes scanned the room and fell on me. His mouth curled into a smirk. He headed in my direction.

I glanced away from the creepy stranger who was intent on talking to me. I just wanted to let him know that I was in no mood to talk. I don't know how convincing I was, but he gestured outside. "If you know what's good for you, then you will come with me for a walk."

I opened my mouth to refuse, but then I noticed the blade glinting from the blinding light from the sun. I arose from the chair and followed him quietly out of the inn. "Bring your bag," he added harshly.

I hastily rushed into the room with and grabbed my things. I had a bad feeling about accompanying him, but what else could I do?

Once we were out of earshot from any snooping pagunum, the snarling man turned to me and spoke in a tone that meant business. "Alright, give me the Holy Grail."

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to play dumb. Unfortunately for me, I'm a bad actor.

"Yes you do. It is in your satchel right this moment. I know you have it. Give it to me." He extended his right hand. "Now."

I shook my head no. It was too important to me. I would not give it up so easily. He shook his head mockingly. "Hmm, I thought you would say that. Boys, come on out for some persuasion."

To my horror, two men twice the size as me stepped out from behind the jungle trees. They each wielded a sharp sword that could slice open my neck in seconds. I carried no weapon on me, so I had to appease his demands. Quite reluctantly, I extracted the goblet from my bag and passed the priceless treasure to him. "Here. Take it."

I was worried that he would kill me right then, but I was surprised. "Thank you. Have a good day. Boys, come along now." The three villains vanished into the thick vines and low branches of the jungle.

Once they were gone, I found myself boldly going after them. Branches cut at my face, but I kept going. They will have to sleep at one point, right? When I finally tracked them down, I was too late. They were already boarding the boat.

I tried to get into the water, but the surely close to below freezing water was unbearable. So I was helplessly running along the coast to follow the ship that was traveling down the river. Somehow my hand managed to grab the map that shows me the river. Maybe I can intercept it.

Okay. In my heart, I knew that I would not even get closed to ambushing the ship. Still, I did not want to go back to whatever's left of my team without first acquiring the grail back and pay Markus.

Suddenly, out of no where, a large streak of lightning struck the wooden boat of the thieves. The poor vessel stood no chance and sank quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief that I could get it back, but a new fear hit me. I could not go back down there myself, so I must wait until spring when it's warmer. Until then, I can't do anything about it.

The rain fell upon my shoulders as I silently walked away from the disturbed river. Waves crashed at my feet as I speed-walked along the coastline. Smoke was rising from the location of the fallen Keep. Weird. I merely shrugged and continued down my way.

I set up a camp in some old temple in the jungle. A weird feeling of dread enveloped me as I sat dangerously close to the flames from my campfire. The wood of a chest was rotted, and it was void of any treasure. Someone was here before me.

I snoozed far into the next day. It felt good to be fully rested and ready to go. The tree-branches slapped at my face. I guess that I am used to it since Elves live in trees. I felt an odd feeling as I neared the inn. Curiosity filled me, and I took a rest break. Maybe I'm just tired.

No wonder it took me a drastically long time to get to the cheap lodgings. Ignoring the guy who was walking in the opposite direction, I slipped inside the inn. The bartender was asleep in a cot. I slammed a couple sovereigns onto the counter and went upstairs. Hopefully I will get my stuff back. There is no stopping me now. Until then, I will just hide out here. Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.

Their noisy voices woke me up. "Will you guys ever shut up?" The paganum paid me no mind. Why can't they speak English like a normal person? Or any human language for that matter. I am seriously sewing my ears shut do to all the noise.

"Hee-am hrrem herm. Her-em hrm hem heorm hum. Herm-a-hum heum herm hee-erm hum hem he-urm." They will never stop talking, will they?

"OH MY GOSH! PLEASE BE QUIET!" They give me a weird look and continue their conversation. "GAH!" I smashed a pillow over my pointy ears. I hate paganum.

I managed to block out their gibberish until I caught the words _Redey Kelp. _They were some of the only words I knew in Paganum. It meant _Red Keep._ Maybe they knew what happened to my friends. "Hey um excuse me. Did anyone actually die in the attack?"

To my shock, one of them nodded coldly and spoke, "Dontion Umane." _A dozen humans._ My heart sank. That was the number of people on my team.

His companion added sympathetically as he noticed my discomfort. "Bute toon excahpeed." But two escaped. I wonder…

I have nothing to go back to, but hopefully the diamond was still safely hidden away for me to retrieve someday. Maybe someday…

**_Curse you writer's block! By the time this was finished, episode 6.5 came out. At least I did not have to change too much. When I come to think of it, I was really close to what actually happened. Now as for Grayson's story… Not so much, but more theories have arisen which I might write about but will have close to nothing about what I previously wrote. It involves who I think betrayed Grayson. After all, he did say it was a dear friend of his. If you think I should write it, please tell me. Other wise I will most likely not write it. Thanks for reading. Now on a happier note, episode 7 is supposed to come out next Tuesday from what I know. Expect an update shortly after. Thanks for sticking with me and my irregular updates. Love you all. _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	11. The Journey

_**Hi again. I literally came up with this on the spot after watching a marathon of The Haunting/Haunted movies. I stopped at Episode 4: Time just to write this. Even better, I spent a lot of writing time listening to LOTR music which gave me inspiration for some scenes. Again, it is third person for a reason. I hope you notice that I am playing the pronoun game with this. Don't worry, there is a method to my madness. I am curious to see how long it takes you to figure out... something.**_

Let's Go On an Adventure

* * *

The Journey

A lone traveller hiked through the Badlands cautiously. Death awaited him around every corner, and he knew it. He walked slowly and silently down the long and winding paths. He did not have much on him for his journey except for a small knife and a little food and water. The odds of survival were low, and the last thing he needed was for him to get caught off guard.

The being who once controlled this land was dead, or at least he should be, but the man knew better. He knew that the demon could not die so easily as some had hoped. Already he has heard of another who continued his path of destruction through another body, and he vowed that he would do anything to stop this madness no matter what could happen to him.

That was the basis for this expedition. The sleep-deprived explorer was slowly making his way to the abandoned capitol of Ironmyre. Before he had started his treacherous journey, he had met a young man who told of his adventures there, including the "defeat" of Him.

The stranger told of how he and two others went through a portal and ended up in the Badlands. Soon, one of the companions was equipped with an enchanted sword and strong armor. During the following battle, the friend ended up sacrificing himself to kill Him, and the stranger thought that all was well.

He knew that no one could actually destroy the demon who caused all this destruction without fulfilling the task at hand, not even with the legendary sword. but he did not say because he did not want to worry the saddened man. It was because of the stranger's tale that he was going on this risky mission in the first place. He did not want the stranger's friend's sacrifice to be in vain.

His boots tread lightly along the ancient path. Bits of gravel had disappeared over time due to age. Ashes have replaced the once lush grass and beautiful plains. The sole voyager was disgusted at all the wreckage that He had caused long ago. He blamed himself for all of this. He had the chance to stop this, but instead he did not. Now he understood his mistake. The chaos would continue if he did not stop him.

The man stopped in front of a severely damaged brick wall. Through the cracks he could see some old crops that were able to grow even without sunlight. He was getting closer to his destination.

His breath made white clouds in the cold winter air. He shivered once, then forced himself to continue. There was no time to waste if he wanted to end all this trouble.

A shadow fell over him, but the traveller was unfazed. He had grown used to it in his youth. Instead, he looked up mildly curious. Sure enough, it was night again. For how long, though, he could not say.

As a precaution, he unsheathed his knife. To be honest with himself, he did not know whether nightmares can be killed, but he was willing to take the chance if it meant that he was one step closer to defeating Him.

The chirping of crickets was gone. Nightmares were perhaps close by. His head whipped around. Sure enough, at least five were lined up behind his back. His steady walk sped up into a fast-paced run as he sprinted away from the shadows of the souls He stole.

He was accustomed to running. In his childhood, the man constantly ran nonstop for long periods of time. Of course, he only did it because he was forced to or else he would be caught by the creatures of darkness. He believed his record was 3 whole days with little rest. The man was forced to lie down once he returned home for so long to regain his strength. Not that anybody cared.

When he finally lost his attackers, he was a long distance away from where he was going. Thankfully it was the beginning of a short day, so he hurriedly walked towards the beat up capitol of Ironmyre.

It took all of the traveller's willpower not to gag at the stench. Blood that never dried away seemed to be everywhere. He disallowed himself to wretch out all the food in his stomach. He needed the strength.

The gate was unlocked as he had thought it would be. Good, because the dagger that served as a key to all of this was gone, perhaps destroyed with the brave friend of the stranger. He felt a momentary pain at the loss of his once faithful weapon, but in his heart he knew that he should not dwell on the past.

He was unsurprised that the once prosperous capitol lay deserted. It probably lay untouched after He was "destroyed." He snorted. That man will not die with just one hit with that sword, especially with the diamonds still out there. No, there was more to it than that.

He slapped himself at his slip-up. This was a serious matter. If he by some miracle managed to make it to the next day, the traveller can laugh all he wanted to. Hopefully by the time that the night is out, the heartless demonic ghost would finally be dead and Minecraftia would finally be free from his reign of terror.

The man did not need a map to find his way through the city. Soon he made it to the church. The palm of his hand brushed against the wall, and the podium retracted at his touch, revealing the hidden room underneath. He slowly moved down the steps to look at one of his favorite places in the world one last time.

The water from the heart-shaped fountain washed away the grime that covered his body like soot along with the troubles that had plagued him for so long. It was time.

He took a deep breath as he prepared for the final confrontation with that man he had once called a friend. "No, not a friend. A brother," he reminded himself bitterly.

There was no going back now. He held his breath as he went down the sewer to the lair of Him. He remembers when he first stumbled upon it. Now, though, that did not matter to him, or at least it should not matter.

It looked different from what he remembered. Parts of the platforms were gone from ages of destruction. He leapt from place to place to where his gut instinct told him the diamonds were hidden.

Soon, he located the diamonds. They were out in the open to boast of His power. Why He was so arrogant was always a question the traveller asked himself. He raised his pickaxe to get to the sacred gems and carefully grabbed all three. The man tiptoed to the ledge where he knew one young man had sacrificed himself for the safety of the world. Now he must throw them in. As he held his hand over the fiery depths, a young but demonic voice called out mockingly, "I should have known that you would come."

The traveller looked behind him where he saw Him step out of the shadows. He looked different than from what he remembered. His gut wrenched at the realization that He had taken over the poor hero's body.

His clothes were ripped and burned. Parts of his black hair were singed away. His left eye was already white, but he noted that while his cyan eye was fading fast, there was still hope for the young man perhaps. "I came here to stop you, Herobrine."

Herobrine chuckled. "Are you so sure that you can defeat me? Look at yourself. You were never able to actually take me down. Years and years ago, you had the chance to take me down. You stood over me with that cross, yet you never could actually strike the blow. You just cast me away. Now look. You are afraid, aren't you…"

"Don't talk about that!" the traveller snapped worriedly.

Herobrine crudely finished with a sneer. "… brother?"

"I'm not your brother, Herobrine. I will never be your brother again."

"Funny. I might have noticed that you are afraid at times, but I would have never guessed that you are a coward."

The man stepped back towards Him angrily. "I might have been a coward once, but no more. If anyone is a coward, it is you. This boy," he gestured towards His new body, "had a whole life ahead of him. He sacrificed himself instead to stop you and save his friends, but you in a cowardly act merged with the poor soul just to save yourself. And you have the nerve to call me a coward."

In a fit of rage, Herobrine pulled out a diamond sword. Light from the lava reflected off the blade. "Some things must be done. He tried to kill me."

"As you did to him and his friends countless of times."

"I did what I had to do! It was unwise of him to try and kill me."

"It was what any decent man should have done!" The man held his knife in front of him.

"So you are calling yourself indecent, then?"

The cold jeer made the explorer freeze. "I regret not killing you when I had the chance. As I once was your brother, my feelings for you got in the way."

Herobrine laughed heartily. "This boy was my brother too at one point." The voice was slightly more humane. The wearied traveller then remembered that Herobrine did take over another one's body at one point. He believed the name was Collin. "Yet he did not hesitate to try and take me down."

"He is a far better man than I ever will be Herobrine. He had the bravery that I lacked."

"Well then. Strike me down. If you are so brave, you would do it."

At the words, the traveller debated for a moment. He did not want to harm the young man who was now a mere puppet to His bidding. When he saw the hesitancy, Herobrine chortled loudly. "Once a coward, always a coward. Your compassion will be your undoing!" He jumped forward with his sword and stabbed.

The traveller blocked his attack with his knife. While a short blade, he was very skilled with it, so the two men were evenly matched.

While they battled, the man held onto his grip of the diamonds. He realized with a jolt that He was purposely keeping him away from the pit. A young voice spoke into his mind, "My sacrifice was not for nothing, and yours shouldn't be either. It is your choice of how you handle this."

It went quiet, and he knew what he had to do. Instead of parrying, he chose to be brave. Using his powers, he sent the diamonds flying far away to be hidden from Him.

Herobrine took advantage of this last act of bravery and brutally stabbed him. "Foolish mortal. Now you will pay the price."

He wheezed out in great pain, "I might not have cast the final blow, but I have helped stop you just the same."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Will you ever learn? I am the one and only Herobrine. No one can stop me! Not even you…" He made another stab at the wounded man. "… brother!"

The poor man, mortally wounded, collapsed to the ground. "I will win. Our sacrifices won't be in vain." He grew quiet as he took his final breath. "Someday, you will be stopped, and this world will be free from your wrath." His world went black.

Pleased with his victory, Herobrine kicked Notch's body into the lava and watched it burn. He felt no sadness at the death of His brother. In fact, He noted cruelly, He felt pleasure at the death of His older brother. No one was left to stop Him but for two men. No matter, He will take care of them eventually. Who knows? Maybe something out of His control will take them down. Only time will tell.

Miles away, one of the diamonds hid itself away in a long-since abandoned temple for the Goddess. A young man, half human and half enderman, noticed a sudden change in feeling. He sensed the magic, and something told him that he needed to look into this. Of course, for the time being, he had another job. He was going to save his corrupted friend no matter the cost.

The second one was more of a mystery. There were eyewitness accounts that say that people saw what appeared to be a shooting star burrowing itself deep into the ground outside of a large city. It attracted the attention of many, but what it was is uncertain.

No one really knows of the third one. Some say that it went to a long lost library of magic. Others say it hid away in a temple. There were a few that claim that it might be deep underground in its birthplace: an underground cave far below a long abandoned house that was hundreds of years old. Maybe it hid away in a common temple or mountain. Perhaps it hid itself away in the heart of the Empire itself. Its actual location is currently debated and unknown.

Whatever the case, the three Sacred Diamonds were all hidden away waiting to be discovered and destroyed. That is what Notch would have wanted, isn't it?

* * *

_**Originally I was going to post it tomorrow, but I was to excited to post, so I have an early update. To be honest, this is one of my favorite one-shots that I wrote so far besides**_** The Fight For Control _and _My Fractured Soul. _Hopefully you loved this. _****So**_** how long did it take you to figure out that the traveller was Notch? I tried to keep it not obvious. I probably failed at writing the battle scene, but I don't care. Hopefully it didn't bother you too much. Did I do awesome? Do you have any ideas about what I should do next? Did you like the chapter period? Please review to tell me :)**_

_**Oh, I am going to start this way of replying to guest reviews. So much easier than just reviewing my own chapter. **_

_**Pink- I'm so glad you liked it**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	12. Little Slime

**_Hi there people, again. I am finally out of that horrific thing called writer's block *parties*! Now I have this chapter. It has come to my attention that the Drake is supposed to post tonight, but I decided to post this anyways. I don't care if the non posted episode will contradict with this. I worked to write this against all the odds, so this came to be. Hopefully Episode 9 will come out, like, now. *stares at subscriptions page full of impatience* Well, while we all wait, why not we just read this? Like, right meow. Thanks for being awesome :D_**

Let's Go On An Adventure.

* * *

Little Slime

Slimey's (3rd person) POV

_Squish! Smack! Squish! Squish! Schlurp! Smack!_ The little green cube of slime hopped along the path in a carefree manner. It had no regrets about its young life. He liked his life. He just finds an adventure, completes it, and moves on. It was a good life.

Slimey moved down the path away from the little cave. He wanted to travel the world. The two who took care of him were nice and all, but it was time to move on. Slimey almost regretted leaving, but he had other jobs to do.

If he could talk, he could just simply ask them to help him. What foolish thoughts! He was a slime; of course he can't talk! If he could, the little creature would have sighed aloud. It did not matter right now. It was time to try to find his way back.

He will admit that life with the blonde man and the half-enderman was nice, but Slimey had made up his mind as they got closer to his homeland. He would like to live the rest of his life close to other slimes.

Slimey was sure to help them out one last time. As they were chased by the scary man, he revealed a tiny cave so that they can stay safe. It was more of a thank you if anything.

It had been about a week or so since he left. First he had tried to give them some space, but now it seemed like a good idea to go ahead and try to go home.

It was the nightmares' faults that he had to leave. It had been a strange night, all cold and dreary, when they attacked. Slimey had no choice but to go.

Somewhere he had lost his way and ended up in a courtyard of some sort. He heard voices inside the building, then moments later two people came outside.

It was the blonde that made him stay. He fed him some food for which he was grateful. He was so happy that he accompanied them to the other guy's place with ease.

The little green mob headed towards the looming mass of a ghost that the Red Keep is now. Smoke filled the sky, and Slimey gave a shiver. There were dangerous things here now.

A cold chill took over his small body as he headed for the wall. Slimey slipped up the wall quietly as to not attract any unwanted attention from any mean people.

The young slime heard voices, but they were not warm voices like that of the blond and the half-enderman. These voices were cold and bloodthirsty. The very sound of the blood-curdling whispers made him flinch.

"Did you see something?" One of the horrific voices lashed at him like a whip. He boldly jumped off the wall.

"Nope, nothing is there. You must be seeing something. No, we need to check on our prisoners." The heartless men's voices disappeared as they walked away, and Slimey smiled in relief.

His spirits fell as he saw the river. He could not swim very well, and that was sure to have very deep water. Slimey will have to find another way across.

Actually it will probably be safer for him to stay on this side of the river. He circled back around towards the Keep but made his way to his right. He slid down the mountainous hills into the forest. He had a feeling that he was close to home.

Just the thought of his family made him mentally smile. He was going home. Soon he will be with his parents and friends. Nothing is keeping him away from his destiny. He was about to return home.

He thought that this would elate him, but instead his feelings were numbed. If anything, he felt like he was _leaving_ his true family behind. But that was impossible, right? His family was near; he was sure of it. Still, it did not feel right.

Slimey tried to think of reasons why he was feeling doubts about going home. He never really fit in with all the careful slimes while he was very adventurous. He alone tried to face the nightmares, but was instead driven away, yet no one sought to aide him.

If anything, he felt more comfortable with the two men who helped him that fateful evening. They cared for his wellbeing and gave him food when he needed it. The blonde even spent a lot of money for a warm carpet for him to sleep on, yet he ran off the next morning because he sensed a nightmare. Slimey felt like he was slowing them down from their quest, so he made the decision to leave out of his own will. Slimey will even go as far of saying that he abandoned them.

Maybe he should go back to them. The pair of friends felt more like a family than the slime community. Come to think of it, the slimes never even tried to rescue him. It hurt Slimey to think that his parents did not care that he was gone, but it was the truth. Not even he can deny it.

So it was settled. The little slime will find his way back. In its little heart, he doubted that they were still in the cave.

So that left him with nothing to work with. All that he could think of was that they found some other adventure without him. Slimey will find them again. He wanted to.

Then he heard voices. He jumped in relief as he recognized the voice of the blonde man who gave him blightberries and the confident voice of the half-enderman with the underground cave thingy. He also heard a very feminine voice, so Slimey assumed that they had a new recruit.

"This is a good place to set up camp. It is far enough from the Empire camp, but close enough to the river if needed." Blonde guy.

Slimey heard some mumbling in agreement and decided to move in closer. The child slime ended up along the banks of some river by this tall tree. After a few hours, it was clear that no one was going to sleep. Instead, the trio started talking.

Slimey debated about just going over there, but then he got a creepy vibe that he was all too familiar with. His small green eyes edged up slowly to the top of the tree. To his horror, the scary man who destroyed the Red Keep was standing there just watching them.

Fear rushed through his body as he tried to signal him, but they paid him no attention. Why don't they see the tiny slime desperately jumping by a talk oak with a murderer at the top? Are they blind?

Soon the girl, or was she an elf, pointed in the direction of the man in the tree. Finally someone figured out something was wrong. The half-enderman and the map guy looked in the same direction. Slimey could just barely make out what he was saying. "No. Oh no. It can't be."

The thing that troubled him the most, however, was that the half-enderman could not even see anything. He had a feeling that he had vision problems, but not like this.

They all solemnly went to bed, and Slimey decided to go again. It was better to keep his distance. Somehow he wound up in some broken down ruin of a once grand city. Destruction seemed to follow him everywhere it seemed.

He found a tiny hole and being a born adventurer, he decided to explore. He ended up in some deep catacombs. Something told the little slime that his family will join him eventually in the deep and despairing tunnels.

Being less than a block tall, he was able to evade the gaze of the dark creatures that reminded him so heavily of nightmares. The young mob decided that was a good thing for being so tiny.

Soft footsteps echoed down the never-ending halls. Could it be…?

Yes. He was not alone down here. He peeked out from behind a pillar at those he called his true family. He was this close, but could he actually pull it off?

The slime froze. He did not want to slow them down and cause them pain and suffering. He can't go back to them. He retreated into a small hole in the wall. The little green creature heard the amazed cries of the kind blonde man after him, but he did not look back.

It would be best if he stayed close, but not like a pet. It was time to go undercover. He may be just a little slime the size of a head, but he will be the first to admit that he had ways of not being noticed even if he wanted to. No one seemed to see him the night before, so he will be with his family without bringing them down with him.

* * *

**_Yeah, I did it. I made Slimey have so many changes of heart. The part with Slimey choosing the group over his family was approved by my brother. It was between that and revealing that they were all dead, so this was preferable by a landslide. So, what do you think about the adventures of everyone's favorite slime? Hopefully the episode will come out tonight, and then we can all _****_celebrate with cookies and cake and mutton and berries and stuffs. I hope you guys liked._**

**_Pink: hehe I just continued, didn't I XD?_**

**_Thank you guys for being the best. Remember to review if you want and help me _**_*stalk*** wait patiently for the Haunted Episode 9 :)**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	13. A Heart of Vengeance

_**Hi again. I have finally stopped being lazy and finished typing one of the three ideas. This is the **_**_revenge one as you can tell by the title. Now, I totally have not gone overboard and type a close to six thousand word chapter because I was bored *note my sarcasm*. I really like this chapter, but be warned that it, uh *glances at floor*, gets kind of dark, or at least I think it does. Also, no, Herobrine is not speaking to Grayson. The bold stands for something else. Just saying. I blame the idea of this on reading Fellowship of the Ring while watching Episode 9. That caused me to notice something odd and ultimately start a revolution comment chain _****_between myself, Mia, and Grayson. Don't ask. Now, please somewhat enjoy this. Hopefully Drake will keep his promise and upload tonight, but who knows? Also, because I am impatient, I have a list of The Haunted stories that you can check out at the bottom if you want something else to read :) I hope you love this._**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

A Heart of Vengeance

Grayson's POV

The clock of life is ticking. Every second wasted is a second lost. What we are trying to accomplish could cost us our lives if we don't succeed, or we could win. While I had nothing left to live for, I would much rather win.

Drake, Mia, and I need to succeed. It wasn't about us anymore. It was about this whole world. I need to hatch that egg, and Drake needs to save Armen. If both of those things happen, then the Badlands could finally be free. We might be able to go home.

My hands gripped my sword tightly. My whole body tensed up, and I flinched. Something was wrong. I squinted through the tall trees and caught site of some movement. "Stop!" I held out my arm to block my friends' movement. "We are not alone!"

Drake looked at me curiously. Mia declared loudly, "Wha-?"

"Shh!" I then answered much quieter. "There is someone there." I swiftly moved through the forest down the path. As I got closer, I felt my heart sink. "I recognize them."

I heard the clucking of a chicken underneath a bridge. "Oh." I slit its tiny throat.

Drake gave me the same look he gave me four years ago when I told him an Armen that I saw Herobrine. "That was a chicken, Grayson."

I picked up the carcass. "No, that's not it. There." I pointed at the fluttering flag. "There's a flag. The reds…the blues…"My voice trailed off.

"The Empire?" Alarm crossed over his face.

"Yeah. Mercenaries." I saw the pair get on their horses and shoved Drake and Mia to the ground. "Get down!"

I heard the sound of hooves on pavement, and through the branches I saw the horseback riders ride away. Drake then said, "They're gone."

I jumped down and broke into a run. Mia was taken aback. "What are you doing?!"

"I need to know why they are here! Each tent can hold two people. There could be more of them." They can't know about it. Not here. Not now.

My feet hit the ground hard in a repetitive fashion as I neared the wooden walls of the camp. Mia smirked. "We can take their stuff. You know, sabotage."

I nodded and opened a chest at random. Nothing that I needed. "There is money in here if you want it."

I stepped carefully to an empty chest that had one chest. Inside was a book. "Here is what I'm looking for," I muttered to no one.

My heart pounded as I scanned the text. "They have found me."

They were very nervous as I read to them the contents. The only thoughts running through my head were that I was no longer safe. They knew where I lived, and they could possibly find the egg.

I dropped the small booklet onto the ground and sprinted off the road for a shortcut. Mia gaped after me. "What are you doing?!"

"Short cut!" I stopped to wait for them to catch up, but neither of them made a move towards me. "Do you want to take the roads?"

Drake started in my direction. "Come on, Mia."

The two of them followed me through the valley/short-cut I discovered last time. I slipped under the arch-like mountain hurriedly.

"Did you make this, or did you find this?" Mia asked curiously.

"I found it. They have come for me before." There was no point in hiding the truth any longer.

We finally found my house, and I started climbing. Drake stared at the ancient stairs in disbelief. "What is this place?"

I look at him questioningly. "This is my house. You've been here Drake."

His white eye and enderman eye widened in astonishment. "There's no way." Then he muttered something about the terrain being unrecognizable, but I paid him little attention.

I was the first to get to the house, followed by Drake. He looked at the scrawny beasts that was my dogs. "Oh Grayson, your dogs."

I grunted. There was no time to think about them. Hopefully they can live off the wild when I'm gone. I shut the doors after both of us were inside. "No, wait Mia."

I reopened the doors, and the elf playfully grinned. "Don't you dare shut the door on me!" She walked into some vines. "Woah there are vines."

I rolled my eyes and lit a fire to keep us warm. That was when I heard the footsteps and hushed voices outside.

I poked my head out the door to confirm my thoughts. "They're here! They're here!" I opened the door to the secret room. "Go! Now!"

They were very reluctant to go inside. "ENTER!

Mia finally obeyed, but as for Drake, well, he was another story. "Go, Drake!"

I shoved him inside and shut the door on them. My gloved hand reached into my back pocket for my flint and steel. I looked reluctantly at the little device in my hand. I was going to be hard, but it was the only way. I was about to ignite the first flame when…

Of course Drake came right back out…and gets hit in the shoulder with an arrow. Frustrated, I opened the door, AGAIN! "Drake, in NOW!"

He opened his mouth to argue. "No, Drake. Trust me." I got a good look at his eyes and saw plenty of worry in them. I could tell that he wanted to help, but this was my fight. I had to do this.

I had to talk over him. "I have to burn the place to the ground."

Mia was shocked. "What?"

"Get out!"

Drake looked at me pleadingly. "You can't just waste such a valuable resource. This place is very-"

I cut him off. "There are three of us and nearly an entire country of them. If they get anything here…"

Mia backed away from the door as she caught sight of the mercenaries, but I continued to admonish Drake. "That's why I have to burn it. Now go!"

To my immense relief, he hesitantly backed away into the room with Mia grumbling the whole way. He will understand one day…I hope. I slammed the door shut and started the demolition of my house. I also shattered some glass for good measure.

When I was satisfied with my work, I made my escape. As I opened the hidden door, an arrow lodged itself between my shoulder blades. Good thing it wasn't too deep.

Drake cried out in both relief and fear. "Grayson!"

I followed him down into the hatch as smoke filled the storage room. There was no more time to waste. As fast as I could, I ran over to the other side of the second hidden room to open another door that I made after what happened last time. That way, my friends can escape and not pay for the crime I committed.

In a single scoop, I shoved all of my money into my pocket. Out of all the things here, this was some of the few possessions I will take with me.

I then reached into a separate chest and grabbed the key that will unlock the chest with the egg. After I had that, I pulled out the map and laid it out with the others.

To my amazement, it connected. "Yeah, look! Look! It fits." I smiled. We were going to find the Library. I made my mental checklist. "I've got the maps. Got my money. Now I just need the Egg."

Drake grimaced in awe. "The Egg. You haven't even told _me_ where it is."

I pointed at the secret passageway and tried to speak, but Mia interrupted. "Well, I grabbed a very important looking bow."

I smiled faintly, but then got back to serious mode. "Alright. You can have that, just go now."

At least this time they listened, so I pulled out my flint and steel. Drake joked, "I guess Grayson is a little fond of secret hatches."

I rolled my eyes at that and pointed down the passage again. "Keep going that way. You should find an entrance out."

I heard Drake protest, "Grayson?"

I could not deal with the prospect of what happened upstairs. "Don't wait for me." I slammed the door shut.

After I heard them leave, I opened up my fourth secret door and unlocked the key. Once the egg was safely stowed away in my pocket, I started to blow up the place since these were the most important items, so the Empire can't get their hands on any of them. Who knows what could happen if they got ahold of even one of them.

I lit my last few flames and ran down the tunnel. I started coughing from the smoke just before I jumped into the water. I had a feeling that Drake did not like it, but I had my reasons for making it water and not a ladder. What if someone found the tunnel? At least this way prevented anyone from getting far down the passage.

Mia looked delighted that I was alive. "Grayson!"

"Go," I said glumly and together we headed down the tunnel. Drake and I both tried to close it at the same time. FAIL! We ended up opening it again, so I just shut it and left it at that.

I breathed heavily as I felt the power of the Egg. There was a reason that I did not carry it around everywhere besides the magic signature and just the overall danger if I was caught. No, there was something far worse at stake.

"At least it's safe."

I pulled the Egg from my pocket and examined it. The egg was smooth yet rough at the same time. The purple spots were dark and unnerving. I can already feel the power coming over me…

Mia looked at me sadly. Did you just sincerely burn your home?"

I bowed my head. That is when she noticed what I was holding for the first time. "Huh! Is that it?" Her light green eyes were excited.

"That's the egg," Drake confirmed.

"Put it in your bag quickly," Mia advised. I did nodded reluctantly and stuck it in my backpack. My breaths were heavy and long. Slowly I was overcome with an odd feeling. No. I cannot give into it.

Trying to ignore my headaches, I changed the subject off of the Egg. "Where do we go now?"

That did not work. Drake complained worriedly, "I am not happy. That thing gives off a powerful magnetic magic signature, Grayson. I don't think that we will be safe carrying around. Anyone with even a smidge of magical powers is going to know something valuable is in your backpack."

I did not listen to his rants. I dug through my backpack to make sure that I had everything. At least I grabbed everything we needed. Mia thought it was odd that I needed my money since I was pretty much the Undesirable No. 1 of the Badlands, but I didn't care. There were honest people out there elsewhere.

Drake started talking but then stopped and jumped. "Armen, no!"

I looked at him. Armen? What was going on here? It did not matter, though. It was getting dark out, and I would rather not be found by nightmares. A hunch told me that they would be attracted to the egg.

"Let's just go find some place to hide." I was getting lightheaded now. I was not going to hold it in for much longer; the Egg was just too powerful.

I started down the path with my head still aching unbearably. Drake seemed shaken as if he saw something. I know that look.

"You guys did not just see anything, did you?"

Mia responded half-heartedly, "What do you mean by see anything."

"I… never mind. It's fine. I just want to let you guys know that things are getting worse up there in my noggin."

Mia was unnerved, but the egg was making me more interested in a bright yellow bug. "What are you?" I looked back at it as it flew away.

Things were getting worse. Soon, I won't be able to control my emotions. I kept panting, but I was not tired. The power of the Egg was very strong, and I can't risk letting my feeling take control of me.

I decided to take them to the hidden village. As we went by, I paused at the smoking remains of my home and pray that my dogs had the sense to run off. It's funny how all my homes end up bursting into flame at some point. No, not funny. Horrible. "I never want to see that place again."

I turned back to take a different route as Mia apologized. Now we were back at the shrine to the Goddess. Drake mentions something about charging his talismans, but I am getting another headache. It reminded me of the Herobrine headaches four years ago, only they were constant.

Some movement above my head made me jump. It was an owl. Curse this stupid egg for making so paranoid. Drake then asked, "Can we just get under something? It's very rainy."

"We are. This place has been abandoned, but I've been here before. We could probably rest here for the night."

I pushed away the vines that covered the entrance and entered the strange room. The windows were stained white, and if you look through them, you don't seen any of the bookshelves. When I first found this place, I thought it was the Magical Library, but I know better now.

Drake was very confused about the place, but he understood its magic. The three of us crowded into a tiny room that I stayed in once. The bed was still there.

I lit a fire for warmth, which relieved us all from the brisk winter air. Drake seemed lost, so I answered his silent question. "I think we should rest, Drake."

"So, the bandits are not on our tail? I'm pretty sure any bandit worth their money probably would have tracked us down, especially after that hasty retreat."

"Whatever, you should probably get some sleep." I offered the bed to Mia and pulled out my sleeping bag.

I was wrong to expect a peaceful rest, especially after all that happened and the egg. I remember the other attack, but it wasn't quite as simple as I originally remembered. The dream was more vivid, more terrifying.

* * *

_I stuffed the berries into my backpack. It was extremely difficult to find these, probably because they were technically the rarest type of berries of all time. Somehow I managed to find some magical berries, though. _

_ On my way back, I heard their voices. They were strangely familiar. But they can't be? I haven't been in real contact with another person for about a year now. Well, besides the Paganum, but I seriously doubt that they even know who I am. _

_ I walked slowly towards the voices. My hand unsheathed my sword. Through the trees, I saw them. There were about four mercenaries. _

_ The tallest man pulled out his diamond sword and raised it in the air. Today, we will get back what is rightfully ours. We will succeed and kill the thief!"_

_ The other three mercenaries cheered, but I was left unsettled. They were talking about me. There can only be one good reason why they are in the area. Somehow, they have found me. _

_ Unnerved, I backed away from their camp. I can't take the roads! They will find me quicker! I rushed blindly through the area and came across a simple arch-like mountain. _

_ I dodged under it, and after running a little more, I came across my house. At least I got here before the others. _

_ I prepared myself for the attack by grabbing my bow and quiver of arrows from the wall. Slowly, the sound of hooves coming towards my house came closer. I walked away from the door so they don't see me immediately as they walk in. I'm so glad that it is difficult to climb those brick steps. _

_ I need to take them all out or else someone might tell the emperor where I am hiding. I need to remain hidden as long as possible. _

_ The doors creaked open, and my heart pounded as I raised the sword. The first mercenary walked in cautiously, and I attacked. _

_ He was paralyzed from surprise, so he went down quickly. The next man who made it up was a little harder. He saw the blood coming out from under the door and already had his weapon out. My broadsword clashed against his katana. _

_ "Your time is up, Grayson. There is not going to be a tomorrow. Your life is finished. The Empire has won, and there is nothing you can do."_

_ He was distracted at the thought that he was winning. That was his first mistake. His second mistake was that he forgot to block my last attack and ended up getting sliced in two. _

_ "Is everything okay up there?" I heard another voice call out from below. _

_ "Everything is fine. We got him and are now looking around for the egg. There must be some hidden room or something," I replied with a decent imitation of the next guy's voice. I had to give away the idea of the hidden room because I need to delay their coming up here._

_ I entered my secret room and grabbed the egg as a precaution. I also grabbed some maps and my money. After I had what I needed, I went back upstairs. _

_ Now what should I do? I can't just stay up here, and they will come looking. I need to catch them off guard and get them away from here. __**Kill them.**_

_ I slipped out the door. The mess will be cleaned up later. The two assassins were keeping a lookout at the foot of the mountain. I will be able to sneak up on them. _

_ "What do you think is taking Mike and Jerry so long?" the younger of the two asked his boss. _

_ The other guy, who I remembered being called Alex, shrugged uninterested. "They probably found some sweets or something and are now hiding them in their pockets. They were always so immature."_

_ They both laughed uncontrollably. I need to draw them away. I dodged my way into the woods and allowed them to see my jacket. The first guy went to check it out. _

_ All I wanted to do was just draw him away, but the egg in my pocket had other ideas. __**Kill him. It was his kind that killed your family. Make him pay. **_

_I stabbed him in the chest, but he let out a loud cry before he died. "AHH!"_

_ Shoot, now Alex will know something is wrong. I shot an arrow at him, but he jumped. Lucky for me, it still hit him in the leg. Now that he was injured, I can kill him. __**Yes, kill him. Make him pay. **_

_ No, I don't have to. _

**_ Yes._**

_ No. _

**_Yes!_**

_No!_

**_YES!_**

_NO! I started breathing heavily. No, I can't. I won't give in. The wounded man got away, and I sat down on the rock. _

_He won't make it very far with that leg and will probably bleed out or something. At least I won't have to see it happen. I am done with the bloodshed. _

_Now what to do about the bodies? Bury them in the woods? Burn them? __**Feed them to the dogs.**_

_Yuck. I dragged the bodies to the dogs who both sniffed them curiously then dove right in. I looked away in disgust. _

_Before it could further control my actions, I locked the Egg back in its chest. I can't hold onto the Egg for long periods of time or else I will probably turn into an insane murderer, but I can't get rid of it either or else the Emperor will get his hands on it and do the unspeakable. Pretty much either way, I am in trouble._

* * *

The next thing I know, Drake is shaking Mia and me awake. "Agh, my head."

"Are you okay?"

"We're not. They're here. The mercenaries. The mercenaries are outside. The guys chasing us." The moment I heard the word mercenaries, Mia and I ran out the door. "But no, wait! There's more!"

I called out Mia's name told her to check on Drake. I was worried for him. I know he got one of the headaches, but I was still worried.

Drake and Mia came out of the hidden building. Drake was holding some odd objects just like what he had earlier; I think he called them talismans. "I have activated a lot of spells; this is not going to be pleasant."

I shot at the two men I saw and missed. I saw two mercenaries: Kevin and Seth. They were both part of my group back then. I aimed again to try and get them to go away. **Kill them. These are the men who killed your wife. Do it, Grayson. Take your revenge.**

Kevin smacked Seth off the bridge. "Why are they hitting each other?" I asked aloud as Seth pulled Kevin down with him. Mia laughed.

I already knew the answer. "I guess petty argument?" Probably about me and the prize money.

Drake frowned. "They are jerks to each other."

I nod in agreement. "Well, they are swords for hire. I was with those for a couple months, maybe a year."

Mia investigated, "Was he always this…?"

"No, they weren't like this."

We all looked down at the little fight happening down below. To break the silence, Drake warned, "Guys, I know I told you mercenaries were here, but there's more here. I think…" He paused. "I think He's here."

I saw some movement. "I thought I just saw someone. No, no."

Drake pointed out the zombies. "Zombies. Multiple ones."

I slid down the long vines with Mia. "Let's just go down." Drake jumped but was uninjured. That was probably a magic trick.

I used Andruin to take down the zombies. Alarmed, Drake started yelling, "He's here! He's here!"

Armen flew by my head. "I see him."

My head was hurting again. "Mercenaries, guys, watch out!"

I turned to Drake. "Surround us."

Somehow he raised the ground around us to make a circular barrier. "Mia, get over here now! Get in the circle."

We all got close together. The egg was getting stronger the longer it was in my backpack. "This is not good. I've never been caught in a battle like this."

Mia shrieked to Drake, "Behind you, look out!"

Armen flew out of our circle. **It was because of him that you are always in fear. If he never turned, you would have not lost your family. **

Drake said, "I think I am all out of arrows." I offered Drake some arrows, but he declined and said that he did have some after all.

Then the wall of protection disappeared. I saw the two mercenaries and waited for them to get ahold of their weapons. I don't like to kill without giving others a fair chance. **No, don't wait. They deserve it. You know that Grayson, kill. Kill them. They killed your family. You must kill them. **

My sword started going for Kevin, and I nearly killed him before Seth took the fatal blow. I finished him off and used my bow and arrow on the man who commanded the death of my family. **It is his fault. It is all his fault. He must pay for them. You must avenge them. **

A skeleton's arrow pierced the back of Drake. "Mia, give Drake a health potion if you have one."

Drake accepted the bottle. "Yeah thank you. An arrow hit him in the knee. "ARMEN NO!"

"You okay, Drake?"

He nodded. Several arrows hit me in various places.

"Armen, no." Drake looked really sad and did not seem to care about the injury he got from Armen. I grimaced. From what I know, they were friends since they were kids.

"Drake, are you all right? Wait, where is Drake?" I did not see the half-enderman anywhere.

Mia was busy fighting a zombie. "I don't know."

I pushed away the undead fiends to find Drake fighting a different zombie. I killed it and tossed him my health potions. "Here Drake, take these now. These are all I have, and you are more important." **No, you are the one who is more important. You are the one with the egg and all the power. Who cares about him?**

He refused. "No, Grayson, you take at least one."

Another mercenary, Dillan, was fumbling with a crossbow. "GAH! Behind you!" I started shooting at him. **Kill him, make him pay. Make him bleed. **

"Give it to Mia. I am used to this." I won't let myself live over my friends again. If there is one thing the egg can't control over me, it is that. My friends are more important than myself.

**No, you are the one who must live. Let me help you. I can give you so much power to destroy the Emperor. Just give me control, and you will be able to fulfill your wish for vengeance. You will be able to kill all of those who hurt you. Those in the Empire will respect you once again. You will be able to see your family again. All of them. **

I froze. That did sound good, but I did not trust the Egg. Something about it just did not seem right. "You lie," I mutter, "I won't see them until I'm dead, and I refuse to die because of some stupid egg."

"We need a shield!" Drake commented as we dodged a fiery death by inches. "We can't take on those kinds of blasts head on. We'll die immediately."

Mia was hesitant to take the medicine. Drake said, "It's up for grabs."

Another fireball. "Ahh! Behind you!" I turned to Mia. "Mia, take it, I'm used to this." I was not used to this level of battle, but she didn't have to know that.

Then another fireball hit the wall. Herobrine must really want us dead. "Where are the mercenaries? Are they gone?" I asked. We can't lose sight of all the threats. We came into this battle against three types of monsters: the undead, the mercenaries, and Armen. Then again, Armen was not the actual threat. Herobrine was the one controlling him after all.

Drake groaned, "I don't know how many hits that can take."

He ran off as the wall exploded. "Drake, Drake, heal yourself, man," I begged.

"I'm only at half; I will save it for when I need it most."

There was no point in arguing. Just then, a skeleton shot Mia. "No Mia!"

I killed the boney figure. **Yes, let the feeling of vengeance control you. **"Shut up."

I grunted as Mia accidently hit me with her cutlass. "Are you okay."

"Yeah. Drake!" I turned to see Drake get shot with an arrow.

"Up on top of the tree." I saw more skeletons on top of the trees.

Drake was going pale. "I don't know how much more magic I can use, guys. I am really approaching a limit here." I wanted to tell him to stop using magic, but it was honestly one of the only things keeping us alive right now.

I killed more zombies and skeletons. Another arrow hit me, and I knew that I could not take more hits. "Follow me! We have to get out of here!"

Arrows were protruding everywhere on my body. Most of them weren't deep, but it was going to seriously hurt taking them out.

Mia's face was pale from terror. "Does this kind of thing happen to you guys often?"

Drake replied, "No, we have never experienced something like this."

I added solemnly, "Armen, no!"

A fireball came straight for me. I managed to back away but was still partially hit. "AAUGH!" I coughed from the choking smell of smoke.

The egg was trying to get me to do what it wanted again. **There is one more mercenary. He is the leader. He is the one who found your house last time. Alex is the one you let roam free. You must kill him this time, Grayson. You can take your anger out on him. **

Mia panted, "He is really powerful!"

Drake agreed, "Yeah, although it is not really Armen who is the powerful one here. It is more like the demon possessing his body."

"Stay back!" I alerted as yet another fireball headed straight for us. Another arrow lodged itself in my arm. "Agh, where are they coming from? The wars were nothing like this, not with Him around."

"Yeah, this is a different kind of combat from what you are used to."

"Behind you," I cautioned as Armen appeared once more.

"None of my spells seem to affect Him. It's like He is immune."

"I hear zombies. Stick together! Stick together! Mia!"

She was still standing still across the crater. The last mercenary was on top of the bridge. "I've got this." I shot him in the head, and his body fell off the bridge.

I fell backwards into a small pit left over from one of the fireballs. "Ahh, I fell into a hole!"

I climbed out of the abyss to see a zombie. Darkness consumed me as I walked towards the undead creature. "It's mine. It's mine." I shot it dead.

A fifth mercenary appeared up on the bridge. Coruk. "Another one is up there." **Make this one feel the most pain. Kill him. He gave orders to them all, even Alex. Kill him. KILL HIM NOW!**

I kept missing him. Frustrated, I aimed again, but Drake moaned as another Armen attack hit him. "Mia, give him a potion." I continued firing again.

"I'm fine I'm fine."

Mia instructed firmly, "Drake, use the health potion you already have."

He rejected the offer. Annoyed, I argued, "Now."

He _still_ protested. Angered, I threw a health potion from a dead mercenary on them both. "There."

Great, the Egg was still taking its toll on me. I need to put it down soon or else it will completely take control. I shot another zombie.

Drake offered, "Leave the zombies and skeletons to me; I can just throw them."

"We have to get out of here, guys!"

"We need to take cover," Mia yelled, "Is there any place."

"No. There is a cave that way. There." I gestured in a direction.

"This battle is going to rage on for quite a while. The mercenaries are gone, but we can't do anything about Armen. We just need to go."

Now it is my turn to protest. "We can't just leave him!"

Relief crossed his face. "I think he's gone. I don't sense his presence anymore."

"The mercenaries are back." I saw Coruk on top of the bridge and aimed for his chest. I kept missing him, again. Out of all the mercenaries, he was the best at dodging arrows. Not this time, though. I will make sure that he pays.

Agh. The egg is affecting me again. I can't listen to the object or else I will probably harm Drake and Mia. I need to fight back.

The mercenary jumped down to attack me, and I raised my sword. I slash him across the stomach, ready to inflict what he deserved, but an arrow landed in his head and Coruk collapsed.

My head whipped around to see Drake lowering his bow. The egg was doing it again. I can see why the emperor wanted it, but I don't want it. It is changing who I am.

I walked slowly towards them. Drake smiled. "We're good, guys."

Mia cross-examined him. "Are we?"

"I think that was it."

Mia started talking about the possibility that one of them escaped and is informing the Empire of our location, but I doubt it. I counted down who was left. All four of the men were accounted for plus Coruk. Three were killed last time. The only one left is Luke, but I doubt that he really wants to do this anymore.

I passed them one of the potions from one of the dead mercenaries. That is when I notice it. "The rain has stopped."

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance, but at least we won't get anymore wet than we already were.

I headed up to the old building since it was the only place to go. It was difficult to climb the mountain but we managed.

"All right, who is ready to take first watch?" I asked.

Mia raised her hand. "I guess I can. I won't be able to fall asleep."

I nodded and climbed into the warm sleeping bag. Mia lit a fire, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

_My blade was hovering over his throat. For the first time since I met him, the Emperor looked terrified. "Please don't kill me, Grayson. I will give you as much money as you want. I can make you my second in command! I can do anything."_

_"I'm sorry, your imperial majesty." There was so much venom in my voice as I spat at the man who I blamed the most for my family's death. "I came here to avenge my family."_

_"I am sorry. I can give you anything, just don't kill me." _

_I narrowed my green eyes at him. "Your time is up, Emperor. Prepare to suffer."_

_I instead stabbed him in the stomach. He collapsed as keep tried to keep the blood from pouring out. I pulled out my sword and slashed at his face._

_He was screaming now, but I did not care. I want revenge, and I will have it. I waited for him to stop his blood-curdling scream before I stood over him. The fear in his eyes made me think of my wife. "I truly am sorry, but what is done has to be done."_

_I then slit his throat and watched as he started choking on his own blood. Some kind of relief overcame me. I did it. I avenged Kathryn and Artie. _

_Mia and Drake stared at me in horror. "I did what I had to do," I answered their shocked glances with a grimace, "He would have killed more anyway."_

_I did not do it for me. I did it for my family. I don't want to lose anyone else ever again._

* * *

I woke up feeling strangely content. My fantasies of killing the Emperor will come true some day. I am already looking forward to it.

* * *

_**I did it. I made the Dragon's Egg the Ring because I am that kind of person :D What have I done? It was hilarious to see Bunsfactory and Gamecrown96 arguing over the egg on a comment I had on "The Haunted Episode 9," so that encouraged me to write this. Then I read "The Haunted: After the Catacombs." That equals more inspiration. Then I remembered more stories from people like RagingContent and CaetBWolf. Then Perfectlypink1 was awesome with reviewing. I have had lots of support from others, but yeah. You guys are all awesome, and there are others to thank, so tell me if your name is not on here. I hope you all have an awesome Memorial Day (I do know that it is Valentine's Day) so remember that you guys are awesome. Thanks, and if it is possible, please check out my latest Haunted **_**_fic, "Death or Eternal Punishment." I don't want to give much away, but it is what happens if Armen did not sacrifice himself and something else happened, so if you have time, please read it. I love you all =D_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	14. The Punishment of Failure

_**Hi again, people of Minecraft FanFiction. It's me again with another one-shot. I came up with this first from the three, later four, ideas from "The Hunt." Of course, I ended up posting #3 first, but now this has been completed, so sit tight and enjoy this mercenary story. Obviously they failed, or Episode 10 will have never come out (which it has). You don't have to watch the episode to understand this one-shot, but still watch it before the episode. Yeah, it is a really confusing episode, but it is still awesome. Who knows, we MIGHT see one character again. If you did see it, then by all means read this. Still, please ignore my jabbering and enjoy this one-shot. Thanks for choosing to read this story :) I can't have done this without you. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Punishment of Failure

No one's POV

It was a team of five men including him.

No more, no less. The man who brought the four men together, Coruk, surveyed the small team. He was chosen to help guide four other men with the task. It was a very dangerous task with a harsh price should they fail. Coruk knew that they could not fail.

The first man Captain Coruk chose was a man whose name was Alex. He was a smart man who was sure to be valuable on this mission. It was him who led the team of scouts who discovered the Thief's hiding place. Coruk had then decided that he should lead the little group.

The next man was the most motivated. Seth was always looking for ways to become rich because he wanted to impress his girlfriend with a nice engagement ring. For the past six months he has been working non-stop to get enough, and Seth figured that his share of the prize money should be well enough to pay for the expensive piece of diamond jewelry. He also noted that Seth was good with a crossbow which could be handy should a battle commence.

The third man was Dillan. Coruk hand-picked the young man because he was keen-eyed and was most likely to spot the hidden egg no matter how hard Grayson tried to hide it. There was nothing else very notable about him.

Finally Coruk chose a man who went by the name of Kevin. He was the oldest of the four and also the strongest. If there was anyone that would be the last man standing, it would be him.

Coruk put his hands on his hips and gave them a long smirk. "All right, men. This is it. Tonight we will do what must be done. We will get back the last dragon egg."

The team cheered, some harder than others. Annoyed at the lack of enthusiasm, Coruk grumbled in frustration, "I said, We will get the Dragon's Egg!"

Afraid of the anger in his voice, they all cheered again, only this time it was loud and joyful sounding.

Coruk thrust a note towards Alex. "I know that you will not fail me."

Alex was shaking at the cold sound of Coruk's voice. It reminded him of nails on a chalkboard. He did not reply, but he did take the little book. It was a good idea to remember the job they had even if he was constantly reminded of what was expected of them and what was at risk for failure.

Alex watched as Coruk rode away in the direction of the Empire. He did not like getting his hands dirty. The smart man knew that it was not his job to question his motives, but Alex decided that he cannot go on like this. Someone else will need to take charge, and it will be him.

Now the four men were alone in the protected camp. They had all agreed that it would be Kevin and Seth who will go on to kill the Thief. Alex had noted that they were the most likely to succeed in taking out the former mercenary.

Alex thought that he knew Grayson. They had worked together on the same side for two years, and he thought that he was a good guy. Then, about two years ago, the rumors that he had the Dragon's Egg, and Alex wasn't sure what to believe.

It was a few months later that Coruk went on and started employing them to track the guy down. The group used to have eight other people that slowly dwindled down to four not counting Coruk. Three had died gruesome deaths right in front of Alex, and the fourth ran away to where no one saw him again. Now it was just Alex, Seth, Dillan, and Kevin. At least there would be more prize money to go around to each man  
.

Alex frowned at the memory of the deaths of Mike, Jerry, and Harold. He could have saved Harold, but instead he let him run off. His agonizing scream still haunted him each night.

Seth mounted his horse while Kevin rode the donkey. They had discussed the plan and thought that they should take him out by surprise. Kevin was eager to get his large hands on the reward, and he was debating on "accidently" causing Seth to fail in order to get his share.

The road was long and winding, but soon they arrived at the ruins of the Ironmyrian castle. They tied their horses to little poles and pulled out their weapons. Seth was going to use a crossbow while Kevin preferred the sword Alex lent him for the task. They crept slowly towards the set of double-doors.

Maybe this job will be easier than he thought.

Back at the camp, Alex and Dillan were making small talk. The mood seemed light, but Alex's mind was constantly running with thoughts of the risks they were taking. Maybe he should have went with them. He has been to the house before and knew what Grayson was capable of.

Then he heard voices. There was two male voices and one female voice.

"Come on." He gave Dillan a tug on the sleeve and led him behind some bushes.

Moments later, three figures emerged from the trees looking very disturbed. The first one Alex noticed looked like a hybrid between an enderman and a human. His eyes really freaked him out. The next figure was clearly an elf. She was looking at the last person like he was insane. That last person was the one they were hunting down, Grayson.

Alex had to cover Dillan's mouth to keep him quiet. "Not yet," he mouthed slowly.

Dillan froze and swiftly nodded. The two mercenaries turned to look at the trio who broke into the seemingly abandoned campsite.

The elf stole some coins from outside Alex's tent. He felt infuriated. It took him forever to collect that money, and now all of it was in the hands of some stupid stranger.

He shouldn't be worrying about the elf woman. All of his attentions should be towards the blond man who stole the Dragon's Egg two whole years ago.

The green-eyed man disappeared into Alex's tent and reappeared a few moments later holding the letter from Coruk.

Dillan's eyes were alarmed, and he made to get up. "No, not yet," Alex said in a hushed voice, "Let's wait until they are gone and attack them when their backs are turned."

He thought about it and mouthed his message of agreement. Grayson was now talking to the enderman/human guy and the elf about the note. He threw the book to the ground and sprinted away in a direction opposite of our camp. He and his friends had the sense to not take the main road to wherever they were heading.

"Five sovereign that they are going to retrieve the Egg," Dillan said absentmindedly.

Alex smirked. "Don't expect me to fall for that. You are smarter than that. Let's go. We have an egg thief to catch."

Seth raised his crossbow and prepared to charge into the house. That was when Grayson poked his head out of the house and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Shoot!" Kevin yelled out as he pulled out his sword.

The door opened, and Seth wasted no time in shooting Grayson's companion. Grayson shut the door immediately.

They both angrily ran for the door but were greeted with smoke. "The idiot is trying to burn the place down!" Kevin yelled out furiously.

"There!" Seth caught sight of Grayson running through an opening in the wall and shot him in between his shoulder blades. He grunted, and the wall closed after him.

If either of the two had much intelligence, they did not show it. They were both baffled as to how Grayson disappeared.

Finally Seth muttered, "I guess we should go back and give them the bad news…?" The suggestion came out more like a question.

Kevin grimaced. "Yeah, we probably should."

"What do you mean he got away?!" Alex was infuriated at the news that was provided to him.

Seth cowered. "Grayson and his friends disappeared into some secret hatch."

Alex stared at them. "And you did not follow them whhhyyyy…?"

Kevin looked at Alex like he was the idiot. "He closed the door on us."

Alex blinked. "You're not serious."

"Yes we are," Kevin and Seth said together.

"Ugh, why did Coruk choose you two again?" Alex said to no one in particular.

Dillan turned and spoke up. "Guys, we are not fixing this by just arguing like idiots. I say we go and attack. They have to go somewhere, right? They wouldn't stay in a burning building for long."

The rest of the group mumbled in agreement and gathered the remainder of their supplies.

Alex took back the diamond sword gruffly. "I will take that back, thank you."

Kevin then came up with the "brilliant" idea that they attack at different times. Alex was about to disagree wholeheartedly when Dillan whispered, "They will mess the mission up. Let them get killed or something, and we take them by storm."

Alex laughed silently. "All right, you guys can attack first."

Sure, the team leader felt guilty that he was going to abandon two of his comrades, but it was much better this way. Now they won't slow them down with their idiotic actions.

Kevin and Seth scouted ahead until they came across some old ruins that three people were just now exiting.

"Well, that was easy," Seth said with a laugh. He expected Kevin to joke with him, but instead the brutish mercenary punched him in the jaw.

"What are you doing, Kevin?" Seth asked as he clutched his jaw in pain.

"What I should have done long ago, Seth. Forget your sweet little lady. That money is mine!"

Seth responding with a punch in the stomach. "Don't talk that way about Miranda! We are supposed to split the reward."

Kevin laughed. "Ha. Sorry, but it is time that you realize that the world is unfair."

With that said, Kevin punched Seth off the bridge. He was about to go on and kill the thief when Seth grabbed hold of him and pulled him down with him.

"What, HEY! That is not how it works. You are not supposed to fight back!"

"Who cares? I am done being your punch dummy."

It was a full out brawl between the two soldiers. Kevin ended up finding himself being brutally attacked by the man he thought was weak.

_Err!_ A group of zombies started heading for the two mercenaries. Kevin pushed Seth behind him as he turned to run. What good was an award if he was not around to use it?

Grayson slid down the vines with the elf, and the enderman-human person jumped down without taking the slightest bit of damage. Seth noticed that they started attacking the zombies for them.

An arrow hit Seth in the chest, but luckily it wasn't too deep. Kevin groaned when they dove behind some dirt and stone shield that came out of nowhere.

"Cowards," he laughed.

"Uh, Kevin? We need to worry about ourselves right now." Seth pointed at a skeleton that shot an arrow just inches from Kevin's face.

The shield disappeared, and the trio ran out. Grayson ran at the pair of mercenaries.

"Nice knowing you, pal," Kevin said as he tried to flee.

He was met with some searing pain across his back. The muscular soldier turned his head enough to see that it was the egg thief.

"No!" To his surprise, Seth took the final blow instead. Instead of helping his "friend," Kevin tried to run away.

Seth knew that it was foolish to take the wound for Kevin, but he didn't think about it. Now he was bleeding out across the grass.

Grayson looked at him angrily. There was a strange malicious gleam in his eyes, and for a moment Seth thought he saw red. Then his world went black.

And then there were four.

Kevin peeked over his shoulder. Worst mistake ever. He saw the blood dripping from the purple sword and the anger in the green eyes of Grayson.

The blond man eyed him nastily, and Kevin took a few blind steps backward. An arrow pierced his chest.

Grayson loaded another arrow at him and shot Kevin in the head. The mercenary that was thought to triumph over them all lost his footing and perished.

And then there were three.

Dillan and Alex looked down at the battle from above. Neither were surprised that the two idiots were killed. As Grayson ran back to his friends, Dillan stepped out with his crossbow.

"Be careful, Dillan," Alex warned.

"Got it," Dillan replied as he silently walked closer to the blond man.

The former mercenary was arguing with the half-enderman over health potions. Dillan aimed for the back of his neck. Then he turned around.

The death was quick for Dillan. Instead of the suffering Seth and Kevin got, he was just shot in the heart and fell into his eternal sleep immediately.

And then there were two.

Alex gaped at where Dillan fell. "NO! Dillan!"

It was up to him to avenge him. He had to get the egg and kill Grayson.

It hadn't been his job to become friends with Dillan, but they had formed a special bond making fun of Seth and Kevin behind their backs.

It was supposed to be him and Dillan collecting the reward. Everyone else was expendable. Now what was he to do?

"Survive, Alex. You lived once; you can do it again," he said to himself as he stepped into view on the bridge. Unlike Dillan, he stayed on it and aimed his bow and arrow at the little group down below.

The little team was currently preoccupied with a white-eyed man that Alex only knew from stories, but it wasn't the same figure. This man had only one white eye while the other was faded, and he looked nothing like the pictures from the storybooks when he was young.

The Herobrine wannabe shot fire at them. Maybe he will finish the job for him. Then Grayson saw Alex. Using his mercenary training skills, he dodged each arrow. Then the last arrow hit him in the head, and Alex tumbled off the stone structure.

And then there was one.

Coruk shouldn't have trusted those amateurs with this job. Now everyone was dead deserted. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself," he mumbled as he stood on the bridge.

Grayson aimed, but he was quick to dodge the attacks. Again and again, the arrows missed him, and Coruk knew that he had to entertain him until he ran out of arrows.

The blond glanced at his injured friend but did not stop firing. The elf gave the enderman dude a health potion, but he did not accept it.

Now the blond was annoyed, and he splashed a heath potion on them. Coruk laughed. Now was an easy time to attack.

Grayson tried to hit him in the chest. Failure. The captain laughed at all of the arrows stuck in the wall.

Okay, this was no time to play. Coruk jumped off the bridge and was about to draw his sword when he was greeted with a slash in the stomach.

He was horrified with the crazed look in Grayson's green eyes as he prepared for the attack. Coruk braced himself for another world of pain, but it was not by the stab of Andruin that he died. It was an arrow to the head from the half-enderman Drake.

And then there were none left to play.

* * *

_**Ah, don't we love the fact that the mercenaries I dubbed Kevin and Seth are idiots? I did it specifically **_**_because they should have seen the group when they went on horseback. That was the subject of my rant of the day. _**

**_Meanwhile, I have a question. Remember "The Quest For the Egg?" Well, we should all know by now that there was more to the story. One thing I did recently was reread this story, and now I think I can redo that story with new details. Well, the point is, do you think that it is a good idea to reboot it as a separate chapter? It won't matter either way, but it would give me something to do besides type up this one idea. _**

**_Speaking of this mystery idea, would you like to see it. Yes, it will involve a really sad death at the end, but Armen will regain control of his body. Just please tell me if you are interested in any of these ideas, okay? Cool. _**

**_Now let's get back on topic. How did I do with this mercenary fanfic? Did I confuse you with anything? Please review or PM your response to this chapter for me. Meanwhile, can you guess who the deserter was (I mentioned him last chapter if you want hints)? I just want to see how closely you paid attention._**

**_I hope that you all enjoyed, and please remember to respond to my questions. I am eager to see what you guys want :) WATCH EPISODE 10, "ORIGINS!"  
_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	15. The Cost of Friendship

_**Uh, hi everyone. I have decided to post this after all heh heh. As you can see by the title, it is clearly going to mess with the feels. I kept taking breaks because it got so rough for me to write this. Yeah, someone does die :( At least it is a good death *glares at brother*. Well, it should still be awesome. I know that this will *hopefully* not happen because who knows? Maybe someone else will die. What do we know, really? I had an interesting time writing this to the tune of The Haunted music that I accidentally-on-purpose tracked down, so at least I ended up being in the right mood. Let me warn you once again: THIS WILL TEAR YOUR FEELS APART! On the bright side, I have included a little fluff at the end. I know I'm mean. I hope you enjoy, and don't hate me for writing this, please. Thanks :)**_

* * *

The Cost of Friendship

Drake's POV

The wind blew hundreds, perhaps thousands, of snowflakes into my face. Of all the places, why did the Magical Library have to be on top of a freezing mountain. I mean, what were the architects trying to accomplish?

"We're here, I think," Grayson said after looking up from the map. His hair was a mess from the frigid gusts of wind, and his mouth was in a tight line.

"We are? Yes!" Mia laughed aloud in relief. I barely noticed it because her face was bundled up to protect it from the cold.

We entered the cave that was supposed to conceal the Library with much caution. Herobrine would probably not want us to stop Him that easily. If He was smart, which He sadly was, then He would guard this place.

"Where is it?" Mia asked. There was no sign of the Library. "Grayson, are you sure that this is the right place? Because I don't see the Magical Library. Actually, I don't see anything."

"No, no, no, that's impossible. This is the only mountain that could have it. It has to be here. There is no other way." Grayson looked around wildly in disbelief.

"Well, maybe it is invisible," Mia said uncertainly, but I knew that was not the case.

"Look around for any clues. Maybe the map was meant to lead us to our next sign to where it was." I dropped to my knees and started digging in the dust.

"Right." Grayson and Mia started looking around the cavern as well for any scrolls or maps.

I found a torch in my backpack, which I used to shine a little light to see. All I could see was stone. I moved over, and in the distance, I saw stone bricks.

"Guys, something is over here!"

"What? Seriously?" Mia rushed over.

There was something off about it, and I did not like it. That is when I smelled it. It was faint, but it was clear that something happened here. Something has burned.

"Grayson, do you have a pickaxe?"

"Yeah. Here you go." The former mercenary passed me a stone tool.

I started mining into the walls of the cave close to the rubble. This can't be happening. We need to find the Library. It just can't be gone.

Grayson dug at some dirt with his bare hands desperately. "Where is it? It is supposed to be right here!"

"Grayson, it's not here. There's nothing here. It's gone."

It was the truth. It has burned away long ago. The ashes of the long-gone library littered the ground. Mia found a severely singed book, but it was useless. I couldn't make out anything.

"Well, what should we do now? Everything is destroyed. There is nothing we can do about it."

Grayson looked away. I knew why. This has been his goal for the past couple years. It has been the only thing that kept him going before I found him. To have his dream taken away from him must be dreadful.

It affected me too. I only knew one way to save Armen now, but I didn't like it. It required someone to take in part of Herobrine, and if I take in anymore, then Herobrine will have control of my body.

"Drake, there's something here." Mia held up a tattered page she had dislodged from between the bricks. "I think it is a spell."

I snatched the paper out of her hands. "Let me see that."

"What, HEY! I found it!"

"Well, I am the mage, so I am more likely to understand it."

"Touche."

I scanned over it. Like Mia said, it was indeed a spell. As I studied its description, I realized two things. One was good, and the other was bad.

The good news is that it looks like that the person who takes in Herobrine will not get controlled by Him.

The bad news is that whoever does it will die.

* * *

"Guys, what Mia found is a spell that can help us but at a great cost." I elaborated.

"Really? What does it do?" Grayson inquired curiously.

I took a deep breath before I explained. "The spell can remove Herobrine's evil influence from Armen's body, but the consequence is far too great."

"How does it work, and what happens?"

"It involves the hatching of your egg, Grayson. When it hatches, a dragon will come out and shoot out a single fireball as strong as the Fiery Sword. It can destroy anything, really, including Him. What the spell does is remove any demon and place it on the egg. The dragon's powers will merge with Him and shoot it towards the first person it sees. Then Herobrine will die along with, sadly, one of us."

"But there has to be another way!" Mia protested, "We can't just die after all we've been through!"

"This is our only option, Mia. In order to save Armen, one of us must sacrifice him or herself."

It was unfortunate, but I added to Grayson's comment. "Yeah, it must be me."

"What, no, Drake! I can't let you do this, man! I don't want to lose someone anymore!" There was too much pain in his eyes, and I was worried for him.

"But it must be me. He was my friend for longer than both of you have known me. It started with us, so it must finish with us. I owe him that much."

"We both owe him, Drake," Grayson grumbled, "but we must think about this decision before we rush into it."

"My decision is final. I have to save Armen. I promised him that I would."

For several minutes the trio sat silently until finally Grayson said slowly, "I may not like it, but I will help you. If it is what you want, Drake, then it is better to do it."

Mia stared at him. "So you are saying that it is okay for him to kill himself?"

"If that is what he really wants, then it is Drake's choice. We all owe Armen, even you."

"But-"

"No. We will go along with it for Armen."

* * *

I stood in the clearing. Propped up on a throne of rocks was Grayson's dragon egg. In my hand was the spell that will help me save Armen.

"Are you positive that you really want to do this, Drake?" Mia stage-whispered.

"Yeah." I smiled one last time to my friends. "Just stay behind the rocks. It was nice knowing you guys, and I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Grayson had a look of grim determination in his emerald green eyes. "It was an honor knowing you as well. Just remember that, got it?"

"Understood. Mia, I hope you will understand someday."

I ignored Mia's protests for me to reconsider. Instead, I started chanting, "Deioh Ka. Deioh Ka. Deioh Ka. Deioh Ka…"

As I read the spell, a large crack appeared in the shell of the Dragon's Egg. Then Armen appeared, a look of pure rage in his eyes as he fought to get away.

It was a complicated spell. From what I know, it can summon Herobrine and hatch the Egg. As for the dragon, all baby dragons are brought up with dark magic. As they get older, their darkness grows. They try and get rid of the darkness the first chance they get onto the first living thing they see. Once Herobrine is merged with the darkness, the dragon should notice me and thus kill both me and Him.

I maintained eye contact towards the egg, but out of the corner of my right eye, I saw Armen's body collapse and a deep shadow going towards the egg.

The egg was fully hatched.

A young dragon with deep purple eyes rose up into the daytime sky.

The dark mist collided with the young beast.

The dragon saw me.

I stopped chanting.

The dragon opened its mouth.

I closed my eyes to embrace the pain.

I heard the sound of magic energy colliding with someone. I think that someone was me.

* * *

Where was the pain? Was I not dead? I cracked my eyes open. No. No. No no no no no no no NO! This was not part of our plan. Yet there he was, dying at my feet. Grayson.

"What, no, Grayson! Why did you do that?"

He grinned weakly while clutching his side. "I couldn't let you do it, man. I just wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

No magic can heal this injury. Grayson did not have much time left, and I blame myself.

Mia was in tears. "But why? You could have just shoved him away."

"Then it would have not worked. It was better if I did it. I did not want to lose anyone else like that. Besides, I will see my family again."

My tears wiped trails in the layer of grime. I was getting one of my friends back, but I was losing another one just as dear.

"Trust me, guys. This was what I wanted."

As if sensing the death of the one who had protected him from the Empire, the now purified dragon flew over and nuzzled its little head against Grayson's shoulder.

He laughed even though he was fading fast. "I guess it was good that I took that egg after all. You guys will take care of him, right? Herobrine may be gone, but the Empire is still out there."

I could only shake my head in agreement. One of the only friends I have ever had was dying, so how was I supposed to speak?

"Drake, listen to me. Both of you, actually. Don't waste time mourning for me. Please. I know you can move on. I am not that important."

"But you are, Grayson. I don't know how I can go on," I managed to choke out.

"Don't worry about it. Tell…," his breathing slowed, "Tell Luke that I… I forgive him."

Who was Luke? Something told me that I would someday know. "Okay, I guess."

He turned to Mia who was fighting back tears. "Hey Mia, there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

The elf glanced into his eyes with her reddened green eyes. "What could you say that would make me feel better?"

"I…I…I…" Grayson's eyes started closing.

"Come on, please say it!" Mia urged him, "Stay with me Grayson!"

"I… I lo…lo…love y…you."

"Say that again."

"I love y…you. I have ev…ever sin…sin…since we me...t you. Ple…ease remember me, Mia."

"I will. I promise. I love you too."

His eyes were almost shut. "Please for…forgive me for this, Drake. Someday you will understand."

I sobbed uncontrollably. His heart chest went still, yet a smile remained etched on his face. Why did it have to end this way? It seems that anyone I get close to I lose.

Some coughing sounded from my left. Armen. He seemed on the verge of going unconscious. His clothes were ripped to shreds, but both of his eyes were their normal shade of blue.

"Drake…is that you?"

"Yes, Armen. I'm here."

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Grayson?"

I reached out to hug him. "It's all right now, Armen. Everything will be better now."

All three of us, Mia, Armen, and I, we all cried together. We did lose a good man, but we mustn't lose ourselves.

* * *

_**(And, because I'm so cruel, here is a bonus segment. I hope I don't offend anyone. This part includes references to Heaven, so if that is offensive, just skip this part.)**_

Grayson's POV

I looked on from above as they just hugged each other. It was all over. They were safe now; that is all that matters. I turn away and look at where Luke is. He did not dare come out, but I know that he will be okay. He will be fine, too. Everything is better now. Including for me.

A bright light shined down, and I stepped into it. I felt warmth. My body was clean, and I was simply at peace.

There are my parents. There was no sign of all that anger they had towards each other. They were both smiling.

I cautiously walked over to them and was locked in an embrace. "You are fine now, Grayson. Everything is all right. You did the right thing."

"Grayson." Another voice spoke out from behind be. Kathryn.

She was dressed as she was the same day she died and remained just as beautiful. A look of pure adoration was evident in her eyes. She still cared. I hugged her tightly.

"Don't forget about me, Daddy!" My little son came running over. Even if he has barely learned how to speak when he died, Artie was able to talk now.

We all embraced. It had been forever since I last saw my family, but now I was with them again. My friends were safe now. Herobrine was gone. I could be at peace. Together, the four of them led me to my new home in the clouds.

* * *

**_Why did I kill Grayson?! It is hard to kill characters off. What am I going to do in my Hunger Games story *shivers*? Well, did I ruin your feels? I will compensate for any repairs needed. I guess that I should tell you where the idea of this came from. It started with rewatching Campfire when they were talking about saving Armen. As I was watching it, I noted that even if they do find a way to save Armen, what will they do about Herobrine. Well, I debated over whether or not I should post this chapter. Then Origins came out, and we all know what Armen said. Well, that made me decide that I should write it. After many failed attempts, I came up with this chapter and am happy with how it turned out (not with the death at the end). Hopefully my future works won't have anyone dying like this. I hope that you enjoyed this even though it was sad. Hopefully Episode 11 will find a safe way to make this unable to happen. Thanks for reading. BYE!_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	16. On the Brink of Insanity

_**Originally I was working on a reboot of The Quest For the Egg, but that was taking too long, so I put this weird one-shot together to **_**_tide you guys over. I don't want to give too much away, but it takes someone insane to come up with something insane. Enough said. Oh, the MIA means missing in action, so Collin is NOT Mia (in case if someone was confused). _**

* * *

On the Brink of Insanity

Armen's POV

The doors were wide open. That's funny, I'm pretty sure that I closed them before I left. Then again, I always seem to forget to close them.

I expected that Mom, Dad, and Collin would be inside. To my surprise, there was no sign of them anywhere. "Hey guys?"

No one answered me. I tried again. "Hello?"

Still no answer. Worried, I walked upstairs to my parents' room. "Mom?"

No one was in the room. The bed sheets were disturbed as if they were dragged from their bed.

Terrified, I dashed downstairs into my brother's room. His door was open too. "Collin?"

That room was empty too. "Where is everyone?"

Maybe they were playing a trick on me. Maybe they decided to celebrate April Fools' Day early this year.

I gritted my teeth. Maybe I should go to bed. Maybe this is one big nightmare, and I need to wake up from it. I reluctantly walked into my own room. This was the only room that remained untouched from the bed-sheets-strewn-everywhere curse.

I stared at the ceiling. Please let this be a bad dream. Please let me escape this nightmare. My eyes closed as I fell asleep. Please.

It was still dark out when I woke up. I sighed. Maybe they are all back by now. Maybe it WAS all a dream.

I entered Collin's room. No one was in there. I sobbed. They were gone. They left me. Then I heard the basement door open. Moments later, I heard something be dragged up the stairs.

I was terrified. I can't find my parents. My brother is MIA. Now there was an intruder in the house.

Stop this, Armen. Maybe all these things are connected. Then I heard Collin's voice yelling in anger upstairs.

"COLLIN!" His bedroom door flew open as I exited. Blood was on the ground. The trail led up the stairs to Mom and Dad's room.

I fled up to try and save my brother, but no one was there. Well, no one alive. To my horror, the mangled bodies of my parents were crudely tucked into there bed. Their eyes bugged out in fear, their mouths in a frozen state of horror.

On their bodies lay a notebook covered in bloody handprints. "No no no no no no no no no!"

I flipped the book open. Written with a pen on the cover was, "I'm sorry."

I could recognize my brother's handwriting from anywhere, and that definitely was his own.

The rest of the pages were written in blood. Disgusted, I read the first page. "I killed them Armen. I. Am. Free."

"No, No no no no no no no no no no no no no." I flipped a page for each no.

Eventually I got to the next page that had bloodied words. "You are next."

I almost dropped the notebook, but I managed to keep my grip on it. The next page had only one word in it. It was in the center. "Look…"

The last sheet of paper in the book containing Collin's confession had two. "Behind you."

"What," I mumbled. "No." I turned around and saw my older brother grinning maliciously. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

Grayson's POV

Most people are able to live somewhere with other people whether it be a family member or a friend. It might even just be a neighbor. For all I know, that person could just be an enemy. At least they have someone to talk to. Not me.

Everyone was gone. Luke. Jacob. Collin. Emmett. I was completely alone in this place. No one remained but me.

Jacob, Luke, and Collin had left one day to explore something they found nearby. I was going to go with them, but something made me hang back. Maybe a week later, Emmett and went to look for them. I saw the blood, and we knew they were gone. That was not the only thing we saw.

_"Is that, Collin?" Emmett asked fearfully. _

_The white-eyed man stared down on us. His glare chilled my spine. _

_"Let's get out of here. Emmett, come on. Emmett?" My friend would not move. His gaze was fixated on "Collin." _

_"You go on, Grayson. Maybe Collin can help us find the others." _

_"He is NOT Collin. It can't be. Something just seems off about him." _

_"Collin" walked towards us slowly. I backed up a few steps. My eyes followed his hand as it reached for his sword. This definitely was not our friend. If he was, then he wasn't any more. _

_I grabbed Emmett's arm to help him flee, but he stood still. "Go, Grayson. I will hold him back while you run." He found his pistol in his pocket. _

_Knowing that he won't change his mind, I turned around and fled. Of course, I never saw either of them again. _

I had cleared out some of the older rooms in an effort to disguise my loneliness. Collin got rid of all the telephones maybe a month before he went missing, and Luke took the keys to the snowmobile with him. Basically I was stranded in the middle of nowhere. Alone.

I grabbed my helmet and musket. This will be the fifth time I would go out on the oil rig today. Maybe I am doing it out of boredom. Maybe I think that someone will be out there. Maybe someone will have come back to live with me in this hospital if I leave for a few minutes. Maybe this is a dream that I need to wake up from.

Whatever happens, I think that it would surely be better than going crazy from loneliness.

* * *

Drake's POV

Slowly it came back to me. I can make everything right. I shot a beam of magic at the man, and he fell to His knees.

He tried to retaliate with His own attack, but I dodged that. I then tried to teleport behind Him and try from there, but he was expecting that. He sent an army of shadowy figures towards me, so I had to flee.

I hid behind a boulder and dug around in my backpack until I found the stone. There it is. Now I have a chance to actually end this.

I tried the spell, but it was not working. Wasn't something supposed to happen? I was positive that something should.

I raised my sword and swung it around defensively. With a well-aimed kick, He sent it clattering several feet away.

I closed my eyes tightly and squeezed my knees. Why was He always following me? Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

"Go away. Why did you choose me, Herobrine?"

The man gave no reply as he prepared his next attack on me. His grin scared me like crazy. It was as if He knew what His next plan was to do with me.

Well, when I come to think of it, He always knows what will happen next. If I try a simple hex, He finds a way to block it. None of my powers seem to work on Him. It is as if he is immune.

He stepped towards me slowly like a hunter would do to a wounded animal. I backed away using my hands to guide me until I found the wall of the building we were trapped in. I braced myself for His "victory encore."

Then He did the worst thing imaginable. He just stood there watching me. He knew that I could not escape and that I would go insane from all this dread that my life could end unexpectedly and in the most brutal way possible.

There is no other way to say it. I am afraid.

* * *

Mia's POV

"Any reports about their conditions?" I asked distractedly. My fingers drummed on his desk.

"Nothing. I have reason to believe that they will probably remain delusional for quite a long time." Dr. Herobrine grabbed his papers from the desk. "The trauma is just too great."

"Is there any word yet on how they became, um…" I paused in search for the appropriate term.

"Psychotic? Yes, actually. I have been watching them for some time now, and I have reason to believe that their pasts have each taken their toll on the three men. Armen was perfectly fine until he witnessed the brutal slaughter of his parents courtesy to their oldest son, Collin."

"Collin?" I was interested now. "Do you mean the same one who was arrested about a month ago for the murder of those three guys who worked at the oil rig that is maybe fifteen miles away or so?"

"The very same. Based on my research, he managed to escape being caught somehow and fled up north to find a job. As far as I know, they don't have a strong background check on its employees, which leads to our next man, Grayson."

"After the deaths of his three colleagues, he had no way to contact the outside world. Poor Grayson was pretty much trapped with nowhere else to go. He most likely went insane from lack of contact with the outside world. Isolation got the better of him, I'm afraid."

"And Drake?"

"Now you are in for a really curious tale. Well, long story short, it could be from a head trauma he received when he was young. While on a picnic with his parents, he accidently wandered off of a cliff into some water. The kid could not even swim. It was a miracle that he survived the fall."

"Of course, it was not easy. He lost his memory and could only remember the fall. He had developed hydrophobia and acrophobia, or fear of water and heights. Half of his head was badly bruised. He saw it in the mirror and was revolted by what he saw. Drake was convinced that he is half enderman, or I think his words were along those lines. I can't remember."

" Anyway, he started having frequent headaches. Based off of what I witnessed, these headaches are his memories trying in vain to come back to him. Somewhere along the way he became convinced that he can use magic. While I do believe that magic exists somewhere in the world, I am sad to report that he does not possess that capability to teleport or whatever."

"So long story short, these guys are all insane from what happened in their youth no matter if they could control it or not?" I asked the older doctor. I was applying for a job as an therapist for the crazy, and I was sent to this small institution somewhere in the north.

"Pretty much. That just about sums up what I said, except I have something to add. Drake here has convinced the others that I am stalking them and am trying to kill them. If you really want this job, then don't expect their love."

"Unless if I convince them that I am their friend. I look to be around their age, so maybe it could work."

"Maybe." Herobrine glanced at the clock. "Well, it's getting late, Mia. I still have some paperwork to fill out, but you can go ahead and run on home."

"Got it. Good night, Dr. Herobrine."

"Good night, Mia."

* * *

_**Um, what did I write? Oh yeah, an idea that popped into my head after rewatching some of the Haunting shorts and remembering that Grayson was alone in a HOSPITAL MADE OF WOOL (as in padded rooms) in the **_**_third Haunting. Hopefully this will satisfy your need for more until I finish the next one-shot. If you still need something to do, check out my YouTube channel and admire/criticize my fan-art, or read other Haunted fan fictions that are out there. I hope that you guys enjoyed this very weird idea of mine, and hopefully I will post the awesomeness soon. Bye :D_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	17. Falling Down

_**I just love it when I am in the middle of writing one thing but then decide to work on something else. I guess it was mainly because this was plaguing me for the past few days to the point I couldn't write for much longer. Don't worry, I am still working on my reboot, but other ideas are being posted while you wait. Prepare for instant feels, because while no one is exactly dying, something feelsy is happening in this. You'll see why. By the way, this connects to my other Haunted story if you are curious. Just saying. I hope you enjoy. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Falling Down

Collin's POV

It was against my will when He attacked Armen. At first, I thought that He was going to kill my little brother. He sure did come close to doing just that.

The diamond sword that has killed thousands was about an inch from Armen's throat when He stopped moving. His mouth curled into a sinister smirk. "I could kill you now, but why don't we have a little fun?"

Armen whimpered, "Why Collin? Why are you doing this?"

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't me. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I wanted to tell him many things, but He would never let me.

"Better not call your friend, kid, cause you won't live long enough to see him again otherwise."

"DRA-!" In response by the rebellious outburst, Herobrine kicked him ferociously in the face. I stared at horror at his body lying on the ground.

"He's fine for right now," He threw Armen's unconscious body over his shoulder, "but not for long."

I heard Drake call to his friend that he was coming. Herobrine smiled evilly as he awaited his arrival.

Drake saw the blood on the ground then collapsed. Herobrine had somehow made him go unconscious with His mind.

Slowly, the half-enderman's body levitated behind us as we went back to the portal. We went through the same odd sensation of changing dimensions, only this time we reappeared above His trap.

He carefully tied up my brother in a net. Lava cast its glow from underneath him. I was helpless. Herobrine was about to kill and torture Drake and Armen, and there was nothing that I could do to help them.

Drake was then tied to a post in front of His throne. He started to wake up. Herobrine sneered at him.

His tone was coldly victorious as he looked down on his prey. **"****You must choose like every mortal must choose in the life of existence. Death now or life with eternal punishment. If you choose death now, you friend suffers forever. If you choose eternal punishment your friend can die now and never suffer."**

Drake stared at Him for a moment, then he looked at Armen. He was terrified, but I knew that it wasn't because he knew he was going to die. He was afraid because he knew what choice Drake was going to make.

He grimaced. "Herobrine, I choose eternal punishment."

Herobrine laughed because he predicted this and raised his sword to throw it at the cobweb net that carried my brother.

"Herobrine, please don't do this," he pleaded. His blue eyes were pained as they found mine. "Collin, my brother, I know you are still in there."

I did not have to worry about tears. I lost everything now including my freedom and family. I want to protect him, but I had lost my chance long ago. There is nothing I can do but watch as my brother is murdered.

My hand sprung forward to release the weapon, but it never left my hand. The deadly sword fell to the ground. What was going on? I am happy that Armen has a few more seconds of life, but why didn't Herobrine kill him when he had the chance?

Confused, Armen looked at me in wonder. "Collin?"

I don't get it. What was going on here? I looked at Drake who gazed at me in awe. I felt like I was missing something.

All movement has been halted. Herobrine was making no mood to attack. Drake was no longer struggling to untie himself. Armen was just looking at me.

Then it dawned on me. I don't know how, but I have control of my body. "Armen." I released him from the net and carried him away from the edge. "You are safe now."

I quickly untied Drake. Herobrine could regain control at any moment. I led them away to a chamber of nether brick. I had discovered it once long ago when I helped another man escape Him. "Stay here. You'll be safe here."

"Collin, why?" Armen was just as confused as I am.

"You were right. I guess I do have some control after all."

"It's just that when you killed Mom and Dad, I thought that it was you."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It never was me. This may be the last time that we will speak as brothers, but just know that I am not Herobrine. You will probably not remember this, but just know for now that I will always be there."

"What do you mean not remember this?" Drake asked me.

I sighed. "Herobrine will find a way to control my body somehow, and I am 100% sure that he will not stand for the fact that you managed to evade him once again. In order to keep you both safe, you will have to fall asleep in here. When you wake up, you won't have any memories of what happened here tonight."

"But I don't want to forget," Armen protested, " I thought you were dead, and then I learn that you weren't. I don't want to have to be afraid anymore."

I thought for a moment. I didn't want him to forget either, but it was either this or both of them die. I had to do this.

Wait a second. "Well, there is a possibility that your memories will return at some point, but there is no guarantee."

That seemed to be enough to calm him down. Still I can tell that he was upset that he was going to forget that I helped them escape.

"How much will we remember?"

I took another deep breath. "I'm not sure. You might remember who you are when you wake up. Over time, you will remember other things."

It went quiet, but then I rummaged through my pocket. It had been a prized possession of mine before what happened with Him.

I handed Armen the dagger. "Armen, take it. It belongs to you now."

My little brother took the dagger reluctantly. "Will I ever be able to talk to you again?"

"I don't know little brother. Please know that I will always try and keep you safe, okay."

"Got it." I embraced the only person I have left in my half-life. I then gave Drake a grim handshake and left the room.

As an afterthought, I locked the door and tossed the key into the lava. I trust that they will find a way out. Grayson did.

Over this entire period, I have been receiving killer headaches. Well, I just got my worst one yet. I fell to my knees. My time of freedom was over.

He cried out in rage that his victims got away. I tried to ignore his fury by masking it with the relief that they got away. I saved Drake and Armen from their eternal punishment.

**"Don't be so happy, human. You may have prolonged their life, but like every raindrop, they will fall. I will get my revenge one way or another. There isn't anything that you can really do to help them much longer." **

I said nothing. He doesn't deserve to hear me talk. Plus I knew that He was right. He will now be prepared for when I try to get my body back. I won't be able to do so ever again. Still, for now, I have kept them safe. I will always do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

* * *

**_What is up with me and demolishing the feels. At least no one died this time. I don't really know what to say except that lots of my future writing will probably contain some. If you want to see this one sort of continued, check out "Death or Eternal Punishment." Happy Easter or have a wonderful Sunday tomorrow :)_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	18. Looking Up

_**Look **_**_who's back. This girl. I really was trying to get this up yesterday, but then I continued writing. I had known that I was going to try and post something all day yesterday, but then I decided to start a new fic that won't mess with the feels. It is happy, hilarious, epic, fantastically awesome, all of that. Oh, and someone dies muahahaha :P_**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Looking Up

Drake's POV

When our ship crashed, I hit my head, and boy did it hurt. Still, it could've been worse. We could have died, yet as far as I know, we're okay, or at least we're alive.

Mia seemed relatively unharmed. As for Grayson, his left pant-leg was starting to be stained with blood. For a moment, I was freaked out, but he started acting like nothing happened. The only sign that he was feeling pain was the wince that crossed his face.

Mia walked forward to him. "Dude, are you okay. Your leg's bleeding."

Woah, de-ja-vu. I know I heard something like this recently.

He put on a brave face. "Yeah. I barely feel it- OW! Okay, maybe just a little. Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow."

Mia instantly paled, and she slowly approached him. "Don't you dare lie to me, Grayson."

While she tried to find some bandages, I looked around in my backpack for something myself. I almost always carry a little around with me just in case.

I frowned in dismay at the smashed bottles still leaking the residue of healing potions. Great, just fantastic. Still, I have other methods of healing.

I extracted the bottles of ender dew. This should do the trick. I tossed the bottle into the air and caught it in relief.

Grayson was trying to get Mia to stop fussing over him. "I said that I am fine." To "prove" it, he stood up. He stood up for a moment, then his leg buckled from underneath him.

Rolling my eyes at his stubbornness, I thrust the bottle. "Look, I know that it is for teleportation, but it should help you walk. We just need to bind your leg with something."

Mia finally found some bandages and immediately started tending to his leg. It was obvious that Grayson didn't want us wasting resources, but Mia and I had a silent agreement that we weren't giving him any say in how we treat his injury, or else we won't get anything done.

He had other plans. While Grayson reluctantly allowed Mia to wrap the wound with the bandages, he clenched his teeth and refused to swallow the dew.

I glanced at my healing partner. This wasn't going to be as easy as we had hoped.

"Come on Grayson. What are we supposed to do if you can barely stand up? Sit around and wait for the Empire to catch up with us? Catch hyperthermia? I think there is a better option."

"Look, we need to save the resources Drake. It isn't like there is a Walgreens close by to restock on supplies."

"What's are wall greens?" While Mia had Grayson preoccupied with the question, She slipped the magical substance into my hand.

"Well Walgreens is-" I interrupted him by dripping a few dewdrops into his now open mouth.

He glared at me, but then gave a small chuckle. "Smooth. Real smooth. What was that supposed to do, because my leg still hurts like crazy?"

Mia smirked playfully and mocked, "I thought that it was nothing."

Before he could answer, I replied, "It is used for teleportation magic. Well, a whole bottle recharges the body for teleportation. Hopefully, if my calculations are correct, a few drops should make a body more paralyzed."

When I saw their bewildered faces, I added. "Look, I know what I am doing. I think." I don't think that it is necessary to add that I failed chemistry class.

"You _think_?" Mia demanded.

I indicated my uncertainty with a shrug. Grayson cautiously pushed himself up from the awkward position that he fell in after his leg gave out.

It worked. He was still cringing in pain, but at least he was mobile enough so that we can find shelter for the night.

Mia found a wooden beam from the wreckage to use as a walking stick, which he hesitantly took. If I remember correctly, I did not act nearly as relentless as Grayson is now when I was shot in the leg.

* * *

Because of all of our delays, it wasn't until four-thirty in the afternoon that we really started moving. Then again, how was I supposed to know the time? Grayson had mentioned that weather was really weird in really cold areas. For all I know, this is the Arctic all over again.

I allowed myself to dream about finding the ruins outside of the base all over again. Maybe the portal is still functional. Of course, who knows what could happen if we enter. Not to mention that this is a mountain, not an island of ice. Well, a guy can dream.

"Where exactly is the Library on the map?" Mia asked to break our wall of silence.

"Well, it technically doesn't show up on the map, so I can't say. For all I know, the map just leads to another clue to its location, and in reality, it is several miles away."

"Oh if that's the case, I would be super-WOAH!" The ground gave out under her similar to what happened in Armada.

"MIA!" Grayson and I both yelled, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you might like to see what I just found," her voice called up excitedly.

I flashed Grayson a concerned look. "Do you have a pickaxe to make it easier to…?"

He didn't let me finish. The blond man seemed to have forgotten his wounded leg and just jumped straight down.

"Or we could just do that." I hopped down through the whole. "What did you want to show us?"

"This." Mia pointed at a mural on the wall. It showed a purplish light surrounding a white ball. A message was inscribed around it in a language that I can actually understand.

"Can you read it, Mia?" Grayson asked.

"Actually, I can. Most of my spell books are in this language," I piped up. Turning my focus on the wall, I read, "_Homun de dikeka oftred de maik libera." _

The wall opened up at my command. Puzzled I entered into a chamber of… books?

"No way." This has to be the Magical Library. There was no other explanation.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Grayson suggested.

"Works for me." Mia walked off to find stuff on archaeology.

I left Grayson to his own devices while I searched for the perfect way to save Armen. Now if only this library was organized in some way.

I randomly grabbed a book off the shelf and flipped through it. Nope. I continued grabbing books, and soon the pile of discarded books by my feet grew.

I heard Mia exclaim in delight about four aisles away. She probably found what she was looking for. Now if only I can find what I am looking for.

After I cleaned out the aisle I was in, I stepped towards another. This is a _magical _library, so why can't I find any spell books? That just defeats the purpose of the library.

"Any luck, Grayson?"

"Nope. All I found was a book on a variety of creatures that has a small mention of dragons. There were some other books that had pictures of dragons, but they are not written in the Common language," he reported.

I kept skimming the books. Still nothing. Finally I pulled off the shelves an ancient book bound in leather. Or was it leather? When I think about it, it looks more like scales.

The first thing I saw as I opened it up was a detailed picture of a dragon. I was about to call for Grayson when I saw the wording underneath the image. It was written in the language of the mages: _Scenecas oftred Maik Lorn_. Here was what Grayson and I are looking for.

"Grayson, I found what we need."

Forget the proper protocol for libraries. Forget the fact that his leg was possibly broken. His feet sounded like thunder as he sprinted over. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing except _Secrets of Magical Lore_, which just so happens to have a section on dragons."

Something changed in his eyes. "Give me that!" As he lunged forward, I thought I saw his eyes flash red.

They were back to normal before I could question it. It was probably nothing that I should worry about.

"Unh uh uh. It is in the language of the mages. You won't be able to understand it without some assistance."

"I guess you're right. I don't know what came over me." But something in his eyes told me that he knew more about what was going on.

"Grab Mia and meet me at those tables over there."

"I heard you guys. Don't worry about snatching me, I'm fine." Then I heard some heavy objects falling to the floor. "Whoops, that was my books."

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" I called out.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Uh, potato?" Another crash. "Maybe just a little."

I didn't want him to go, but Grayson was already heading her way. I just wish that he would step away from being stubborn and think logically about things.

When they came back, they were both carrying stacks of books. "Gosh, Mia! How many of those did you find?"

She shrugged. "Only about seventy of them." When she saw my questioning gaze, she relented and added, "Okay, maybe just fifty."

"Okay, then. I will just pretend that I did not hear that. Anyway, I just found this." I held up the book. "I think that our path to save Armen has just become clear."

"And hatch the Dragon's Egg."

There was that strange gleam in his eyes again. I chose to ignore it. "Yeah, that too."

"Well, what are we doing just standing around talking? Let's read it already!" Mia exclaimed eagerly.

"Sure, I guess." I skimmed the table of contents. I felt their gaze over my shoulder. "Hey, can you guys move? I don't like people looking my shoulders like that."

They moved away as I had asked. I continued reading. Eventually I got to the heading labeled Soul Implantation and Removal. It was on page 149.

The spell was relatively complicated sounding. There were several things that we needed, but I think we can manage. We already had some of the things in our possession.

"What is that?" Mia asked, pointing at a spot on the page.

It was a note that I hadn't noticed before. It was messily scribbled as if in a hurry. It was hard to read, but I knew what it said.

"I think," I took a deep breath, "I think it is for me."

* * *

The note was written in the Common language. The writer had obviously been rushed for time, but I understood the meaning.

"It says, "No, page 170."

"Really? That seems like a very pointless annotation, unless…" Grayson's voice trailed off.

I turned to Mia. "Well, what do you think about it?"

She took a moment before she quietly replied, "Maybe your friend took back control and wrote this. Maybe Herobrine put this spell in hopes you will just kill yourself."

That actually made sense. "You know, Mia, you might be right."

She laughed. "When am I not?"

"Drake, let me see the handwriting." Grayson's outburst was unexpected.

"Um, okay?" I passed him the book uncertainly. "Why?"

He studied it. "No, it can't be."

"What is it, Grayson?" Mia asked.

"I know this handwriting. It is the same handwriting that wrote every paycheck back in the Arctic Base. Herobrine is clever. I think he threw this little note to throw us off."

"Explain, because I do not follow your logic," Mia commented.

"We all three know that Herobrine is strong. Even if Armen took control long enough to write this, He would have simply made it vanish. It is much simpler than completely rewriting a page. Drake, trust me on this. That is Collin's handwriting. If you use page 170, who knows what can happen."

I took back the book. He was right. The handwriting did look a little off. From what I remember, his handwriting was light and fun. These pencil marks were sharp and jagged.

Before I even thought of doing anything else, I read the spell. _Emerde Cana de Vesect_. In other words, Demon, leave the vessel.

I did a quick flip to page 170. It was clear that Herobrine was counting on me choosing this spell, but the wording was, "_Eshen ii lekeemia_." Kill me now.

"Grayson you were right. It was a trick."

He laughed. "Thought so. Sorry Mia."

Mia glared at him. "Well, it could have been Armen."

"Yeah, it could've, but it wasn't."

I tried to ignore their bickering, but now we needed to talk about our other reason for coming here. "Grayson, what about that egg of yours?"

"Huh, what about it?"

"Do you want to hatch it, because the spell involves hatching it?"

"You're not serious. Why? How?"

"The author seems to have failed at explaining himself on how it works, but it just looks like the spell hatches the egg. The dragon gets rid of some sort of influence onto Armen. Herobrine takes the final blow. Armen is saved. Simple."

"Doesn't sound simple to me. I don't think Herobrine will be all for this plan. So we are supposed to magically trap him and force him to cooperate whether he likes it or not." Mia was skeptical; I get that.

"I've done it before. I just need another spell, that's all. Just do what I say, okay. Grayson, are you all right?"

After I had described the vague plan, he had gone a little pale. "Drake and Mia, there is something I need to tell you. I should have said something before, but I never did. The reason I took the egg was to keep the Emperor from having it."

Mia cocked an eyebrow. "Um, not that I mind or anything, but I still don't get your reasoning."

"The Emperor is corrupt. That egg harvests evil energy. If he got his murderous hands on it, then I don't know what could happen."

I don't really care about Grayson's reasons for having the Egg. What I care about are the consequences. "Does the Egg have the power to corrupt someone, even for a split second?"

"Yeah. That is why we need to hatch it soon. I don't know how much more of it I can take."

"Then it's official. Let's go kill a Herobrine!" Mia marched for the entrance that just magically appeared out of nowhere.

We came out in a cavern. As we were walking, Mia turned to Grayson. "So, what exactly are "wall greens?"" Oh boy.

"Fine, I will teach you about Walgreens. Walgreens is a pharmacy back in our world. It would sell medicine, food, and other necessities. Now, since you really like history, I will tell you its history. It opened in 1901 in the town of Chicago, Illinois."

"What in the world is, uh, illy noy?"

"It is a state. Anyway, it was founded by Charles R. Walgreen as a small drugstore. Eventually, in 1922-"

"How long ago was this?"

"I have no idea. In 1922, they invented the malt-shake. The company opened its one-hundredth store in 1926, and in…"

I was twitching uncontrollably. Why did he have to bring up Walgreens in the first place? I can't think of any way that would make this more boring.

"In 1968, Walgreens put all of the prescriptions in child-proof bottles. The law didn't require them to do so yet. In 1981, intercoms were installed so the employees would be able to communicate without walking."

I stand corrected.

"In 2002, it became the first drugstore chain to put its prescription labels in more than one language. There were about fourteen before we went through the portal."

I stopped to hit my head repeatedly on the tunnel wall. "Will. You. Stop. Talking. About. Walgreens," I said to myself with every bang on the wall.

"Hey Drake. Come on, the way out is over here."

Thank goodness. "Yay, sunlight!"

Then it started again. "In the year of 2009, Walgreens opened its first store in Alaska. The next year, Charles Walgreen III retired, and…"

I am seriously considering knocking him out cold. Honestly, he is making me go insane.

So I was partially relieved when He attacked us. At least he shut Grayson up finally. Like I said, I was only partially relieved. Still, this was our chance to save Armen.

"_Hesdiosa_. _Hesdiosa_. _Hesdiosa_. _Hesdiosa_. _Hes_-"

Herobrine retaliated by shooting a huge ball of fire towards us. "Duck!" Grayson yelled.

I hesitated slightly, so when I dodged, a little fire hit my right shoulder. "AGH!"

"Drake, are you okay?!" Mia asked from where she hid behind some rocks.

"I think so. Agh, it just had to be my right arm."

I suppose I can continue the spell with my left hand, but I would be at a large risk at hitting one of my friends.

Grayson had whipped out his crossbow and tried shooting at him, but the bolts would just bounce away like harmless pillows. Armenbrine started moving towards us slowly.

"Nothing is stopping Him!" Mia yelled as she backed away, "Drake, you have to do something."

She was right. There was something I can do, but they probably won't agree.

"Guys, I know you won't like it, but you need to get out of here. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"What about you, Drake? I can't just leave you here," Grayson protested.

"I'll be fine, just GO!"

"But-"

"Now! Leave the Egg!"

I turned my attention on Herobrine and continued. "_Hesdiosa_. _Hesdiosa_. _Hesdiosa_."

He stopped moving. Now for the difficult part. I have to do this very carefully and fast or else he'll escape, and I will be dead for sure. I found the Whiff of Magic Grayson gave me when we got the map.

"Bottoms up." I drank it. My body flickered then disappeared. I don't know how much time I have before it wears off, so I need to act fast.

As I recited the spell, the egg started to glow from where Grayson left it. "_Emerdecanadevesect_. _Emerdecanadevesect_. _Emerdecanadevesect_."

Then the egg hatched, and I hit the ground hard. Hopefully the little baby dragon will go for Herobrine instead of me.

What if it doesn't work? What if Armen dies from this? Well, I would have failed, but He will be gone forever. This time I am confident that he would be vanquished once and for all. Hopefully.

There was a blinding flash of light, and then blackness.

* * *

"Drake. Drake. Drake." Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Drake, wake up."

It was…Armen? Is this a dream? Are we both dead? "Am I, am I dead?"

"If you were dead, would you feel this?" He punched me hard. "Or this?" Armen slapped me. "Or this?"

"Okay okay. We are not dead." Then I hugged Armen. After four years, I have finally saved him.

"Look who's finally awake." Grayson and Mia entered my line of vision. A scale-covered creature with wings sat happily on Grayson's shoulder.

"Aw, look's like it knows who its mommy is," I joked.

Grayson forced a laugh even though he was clearly not amused. "Haha. Very funny, Drake."

Armen smiled. "Man, it feels good to laugh after four years of total darkness."

I chuckled as I grabbed my bag from where it lay on the ground. Things were finally looking up.

"So Mia, should I continue informing you about Walgreens."

Okay, not entirely, but at least Armen's back.

* * *

_**That was fun. I finally succeeded in writing something that was not entirely sad. I thought it was necessary to do something to make people smile. I hope you enjoyed, because next time I will destroy all feels hehehe. Obviously, this is the polar opposite of The Cost of Friendship. This one hopefully **_**_didn't mess with your feels. Thanks for reading. See you next time on "The Haunted One-Shots." Fun fact, as I am writing this author's note, I was playing Harry Potter music, and the finale for the first and last movies was playing as I typed this. Thanks for the support :)_**

_**Quick disclaimer: I have nothing against Walgreens. I originally added it in the beginning, then my brother gave me the idea for the history lesson. All the information came from Walgreens' homepage. Anyways, my brother wanted me to do something to completely annoy Drake such as a lesson on something in the most boring way possible, and I chose Walgreens. Point is, I have nothing against Walgreens. **_

**_~Lya200~_**


	19. Cause and Effect

_**Hello everybody. I am Lya200 with another one-shot woo **_**_hoo! Okay, maybe I shouldn't be so cheery about this. Warning: Contains thoughts of suicide. I repeat: contains thoughts of suicide... and nuts. I cannot stress this enough. Proceed with caution if you think this might make you uncomfortable. Do not read if mentions of suicide make you uncomfortable. Understood? Good. (then again, things happen, so it evens out) I wrote this for a reason. I have a method to my madness. I have an important message at the bottom. _**

**_Also, some of you may have already noticed, but I have replaced the first chapter. It is now ridiculously long and 8360237926 times better than the original. Ultimately, I plan on redoing two others and just fixing up the rest. If you have a LOT of time, check it out. I promise that you won't regret it (hopefully) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not recommend suicide. While it doesn't actually (SPOILER ALERT!) happen, I just want to say it now. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Cause and Effect

Grayson's POV

It was dark in the little hovel we found. I dug around inside the backpack for some torches and saw it. Would I have really done it? I fingered the potion.

I came this close to doing it. This paralysis potion would have been my end, but something changed that. Everything changed with one word, but will I be saved again?

* * *

_ What kind of freedom is this? Am I truly destined to forever be on the run? It's been two years since I stole the egg, and I still have yet to find the Library._

_I've had moments of this feeling before. It is always difficult to deal with these feelings of self-doubt, but usually I find a way. _

_Depressed, I headed over to Mortem. It was one of the few towns that don't have a personal vendetta against me, and for that I am grateful. _

_ I have been here several times before. They have decent prices for food and water, it was a good rest stop, and everyone was really nice. I enjoyed my visits to this sanctuary. It was always peaceful. _

_ The first sign of trouble was the smoke. It was visible from several miles away. Oh no not again. _

_ There was a huge crater in place of the Market Square. Flames were just starting to die out from His attack. I was too late. _

_ This is what I get for associating myself with this town. Maybe I was cursed when I was young and that is why I am always alone. People disappear, leave me behind, or die all together. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again, but there are some promises that I can't keep. _

_ I don't even remember life before the Arctic Base, so that was the first thing I lost. Next everyone went missing at the oilrig, leaving me alone. Then Drake and Armen came. _

_ They were different. They had already dealt with Him before, so I was sure that they would make it. During the final battle, however, Armen sacrificed himself for Drake and I. I had vowed then not to have anyone else die for me. _

_ I had hoped Drake would stay, but instead he chose to stay by himself to grieve. I was alone once again. That was when I traveled to the Empire. _

_ In the beginning, I thought that I had a chance to start a new life. The respected me for being me, and I actually was worth something. I started a family, and I loved them. Life was bearable. _

_ Then I stole the Dragon's Egg. Any friends I had betrayed me to save their own skins, and as punishment for my crime, I lost two of the most important people in my life. _

_ I could have died too. Instead, Luke let me go. Once again, I was a loner. I would roam the valleys trying to stay alive. I didn't dare to set foot in most of the towns in fear of being caught. Mortem was pretty much the only exception. Now it's gone too because of Him. _

_ Did I really think that I could ever live life normally? I will forever have to stay by myself if I want to keep others safe. Any chance at a happy life is gone. I can't have it because then I'll lose it too. _

_ My family is lucky. They don't have to live through this guilt everyday. Somewhere they are at peace and fee from the world of tragedy. As for me, I was stuck in a world of pain for all eternity. _

_ But am I? There is a way that I can join them. I scoured the ruined terrain for the potion seller's booth. It was splintered, but some potions were still here. _

_ None of the poisons were remaining. The best option I have is the paralysis potion. I kissed the bottle. This will work. _

_ I traveled along the path with all the gear I brought with me. The Egg will be safe where I have left it. No one will find it when I die. It will be okay. _

_ I read the wooden sign along the road: Alduin's Keep. It will suit my needs nicely. It will work well. _

_ I tensed up when I thought I heard someone yell behind me. No, it is better to never look back. You must always move forward. The past is in the past. _

_ The forest provided a gloomy canopy for me to travel under to my final destination. Alduin's Keep isn't too far off. I can do it there. _

_ I felt the nightmare's stare following me. I was always being watched. They told us that they were Herobrine's minions, but I think that he only borrows them. I think that I have it figured out when I say that I know where their true loyalties. _

_ Just keep walking Grayson. Once you are out of this forest, all your suffering will be gone. You will be finally free. _

_ This life I lead is a cursed life. Pain is around every corner. I am tired of all the bloodshed. This fighting is pointless. What do I have? _

_ I grimaced as I glanced down at my faithful sword at my side. I have my life. Even when I think of it like this, I remember that this is an allusion. What is life if you are constantly forced to find new ways to survive? _

_ Hopefully the Empire won't discover my home. If they find the Egg, then my family's sacrifice would have been in vain. They would have won. _

_ Herobrine has set his mark on me since I was young. He finds ways to make his victims go insane. What he did to me was cursing me with loneliness. Well, this time I will be one step ahead of Him. He can't touch me in death. _

_ Tree branches scratched my body. The un-kept forest loomed over me like a castle of plant-life. It was foreshadowing my impending doom. _

_ The trees became further apart, and I was met with sunlight once again. The continued past the woods, and in the distance I could see Alduin's Keep. _

_ My heart started beating loudly. The clock of life and death is running out. Soon I will be free from this world of pain and suffering. _

_ Was this really necessary? I looked down into the ravine as I walked over to the bridge. I can never escape my fate. _

_ Maybe this is my fate. Everything happens for a reason, and everything that is alive must die at one point. The time of death, however, depends on their choice. _

_ The name "Grayson" popped into view. Of course there was a wanted poster up for me. Why did I ever thin that I could ever truly be free? _

_ I am done saying sorry. No one else should die for me. I don't have anything else to lose. A man cannot lose what he never had to begin with. _

_The river under the wooden bridge was moving quickly. It will be a long fall. I breathed heavily. Here goes nothing. _

_I started to climb over the wooden barrier with the potion in hand. I am done playing games. _

_I was about to take a sip when I heard the voice. "HEY!"_

* * *

I passed the potion from hand to hand. I came this close to jumping off the bridge. This would have kept me from being able to swim, and I would have drowned.

Drake saved my life, but I couldn't tell him that he did. Who would ever understand what I was going through?

Lost in thought, I silently grabbed the torches out of the backpack and started lighting the place up. It felt nice to be sleeping in a bright version of the gloomy room.

Drake smiled at me. "Are we going to rest here for the night?"

As he looked away to study the dark night sky and the desert mountains, I retrieved the potion from my back pocket. What should I do with this vial of death for now? I hastily stuck it in the chest close by. Besides from what I put in it, the chest was completely empty.

"The Red Keep is actually pretty close if I'm not mistaken. The Red Keep's in that kind of desert over there."

I closed the chest loudly, which brought Drake back inside. "Are we almost there?" I couldn't find words to answer him.

Drake noticed my silence. "Grayson? Are you all right?"

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Just thinking. Sorry." With each word, my voice got quieter, so I talked louder. "Yeah the Red Keep is over there. You can see the roadway to it." I pointed in a direction.

Satisfied with my lie, he relaxed. "Awesome. So if we stay here for the night, we'll be in the Red Keep by tomorrow."

He seemed so cheery. Drake doesn't realize how much I have just lied right now. "Hm."

I stared off into space. One does not simply tell someone the truth that you had once decided to kill yourself to join your family. I was too uncomfortable to continue speaking.

He got into an uncomfortable looking position on the floor and went to bed. I found some scraps of cloth in my backpack and made a separate bed for Slimey. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough for now.

I started to close my backpack, but then I realized that I still had two sleeping bags. Well, there was no point in using them if Drake was already asleep.

I looked at him. Drake was sleeping peacefully. His breathing was slow. I envy him. He doesn't have to live a life of fear like me.

What do I know even about him? For all I know, the last four years have been as big of a nightmare as I had. He has a white eye now for goodness's sakes. There is no way that Drake has had it easy. There is nothing to be jealous of. We are the same.

This goes back to what could have happened two days ago. I doubt that he has ever thought about killing himself like I have. In fact, it seems like Drake knows what he is doing. He has goals to save Armen, whereas I just want to find some dumb library.

I sat with my back to the wall. Why does life have to be so hard? My muscles tightened, and I felt a numb feeling in my heart.

I held my head. I would have died, but then Drake brought me back. He reminded me that there are still things to fight for. He just doesn't realize it yet.

I woke up early the next morning. Drake was still sleeping. I can't say that I blame him. Yesterday was his first nightmare attack after all.

I grabbed the bottle from the chest. It was time. Using some firewood from my bag, I started a fire outside.

At that moment I made myself a new promise. I may not be able to keep everyone safe, but I won't lose myself in the process. I will try to keep everyone safe, but I won't do it at the risk of me, either.

Smoke started rising in the air. It reminded me all too well of every other time something I loved burst into flames. I cast the potion bottle a glance. Should I do it?

In answer to myself, I threw it into the flames. The glass shattered into a million pieces, and the potion evaporated. Never again.

**_Well, I guess I have to explain how THIS came into my head. I am going to have to start a story time in the author's notes for how something came to be LOL. _**

**_Story Time with Lya200: So my brother and I were off drawing and talking about nonsense stuff. Well, somehow the conversation drifted to how Armen was at the window in "Memories." He apparently never noticed that, so I pulled up the video to point him out. Well, I ended up commenting how funny it was that Grayson sleeps with a sword in his hand. My brother started acting out how badly that could turn out for Grayson if he rolls over. I mentioned that I didn't think he would be that careless. Then my brother, in an attempt to win an argument against me, mentioned that maybe he was trying to commit suicide. I pointed out that logically he probably slept with the sword every night. My brother still attempted to beat me by saying that maybe he tried to do it every night but could never bring himself to it. While I doubt that he was this suicidal, it got me thinking about another chapter. I rewatched episodes 1 and 2 of The Haunted, and the thing is that EVERYTHING fits together. I am not missing a piece of the puzzle, and all of the pieces work together. So, I ended up with this. Some events were based on real stories I have heard (I think I have some on my profile somewhere). _**

**_Now that I don't have to worry about explaining myself, let's talk about what happened. Everyone can be a friend to someone. Just say hello. It doesn't have to be online either. If you talk to those who sit alone at lunch for example, you might find that they are really cool people. Just say hi. _**(HI) _**Hi.**_

_**Maybe I've inspired you. Maybe you never read the author's notes. Maybe I should respond to guest POVs right now. **_

JazzTasic: Thanks! I really liked writing that one. Ruby Shire was simple, and now the pieces are starting to fit together.

CJ: I am taking that as a compliment because the longer I make my chapters, the more interesting they are to me. Thanks for the review!

_**Remember to be a friend. You might save people from jumping off of bridges. Know that someone loves you. Thank you. **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	20. Unspoken

_**Hi-de-hi everyone. I am finally **_**_elaborating on what I was hinting at for a long time now. I am doing a new POV. Maybe some of you had figured it out by now. Maybe not. Well, you are about to see one of my most curious yet oddly simple theories that does not involve Drake, Armen, or Grayson (most of my theories center around them, but I have others). I had been thinking this since forever *cough before/after Witnesses cough* and it has progressed. Enjoy :D_**

**_Also, WOOHOO THIS IS MY 20TH CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! Just had to say that. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the riddle. I found it online and changed a few words to make it fit the story. Sorry if you don't get the answer. A piece of advice is to read the answer backwards from the bottom part up, not last word to first word. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Unspoken

The Emperor's POV

_My two brothers and I looked upon our dying father. He was very sick. I was just awaiting the chance for when he gives me leadership. I am his eldest son, so I assumed that it would be me. _

_ The diseased king put a hand on my younger brother Notch's shoulder. "Son, I know that you will be a great leader someday. Watch over your brothers." _

_ "But Father," I protested, "I am the eldest child. I should rule, not Notch." _

_ "Son, I know what I am doing. Everything is happening for the good of Ironmyre. I am sure that any son of mine would understand." _

_ "Well then I am not your son then." I turned on my heel and never looked back. _

"The weather is nice outside. Open the curtains!" I bellowed.

Some servants scrambled to obey my command. A bright light momentarily blinded me.

"Close them! The light burns!" I complained. I love having the power to do this.

Soon the room got very dark again. I had to squint to see the people next to me, much less the other side of the room.

"Why is it so dark in here? Can someone please open the curtains?"

Let's just say that it was like this for about ten more minutes before I decided to just have someone turn on the light. I enjoy watching the servants run around in frenzy just to serve my needs. It is very entertaining.

Of course, it had gotten pretty boring after a while. I hate boring, so I decided to spice things up a little.

"So, who can tell me the answer to this riddle? Five mercenaries are parting ways after getting a reward of 100 pieces of gold. The mercenaries decide to split it based on a vote. Each mercenary, from oldest to youngest, gets to propose a plan on how to split the gold."

"If at least 50 percent of the other remaining mercenaries agree on the plan, that is how they will split the gold. If less than 50 percent of the mercenaries agree, the soldier who came up with the plan will be executed. Each man is smart, greedy, and wants to have as many people die as possible without reducing the amount of gold they get."

"What plan can the first (oldest) mercenary propose to live and get as much gold as possible?"

"What in the world did you just say? I didn't catch any of it!" one of the guards protested.

"Well you should have listened the first time," I replied calmly. "Did anyone even understand the riddle?"

None of them raised their hands. "Fine. I will repeat so you toddlers can understand. Five mer-cen-nar-ries," I slowed down so they can figure out what I am saying, "are leaving each other after they just hunted down someone and got a reward. Because they are all greedy, they are going to vote on a way to split it. From oldest to youngest, the people get to say an idea."

"If at least half of them like the plan, then they use it. If not, then the idiot who came up with the plan is killed, and it goes to the next person."

"Well that is a little harsh," someone snickered. I shot him a glare before continuing the lesson to the kindergarteners.

"What is the best plan the first guy can say that will let him live and have as much of the gold as possible?"

A collective stare of idiocy was given to me. Of all people, why did the most loyal guys have to be complete imbeciles? I almost regret having the smart ones disposed of. Almost.

"Come on now. Don't be shy," I urged them.

A bold guy spoke up. "Maybe he says that he will offer them each one gold coin and leave with the rest."

"Hmm, wrong answer. Good guess, though. Anyone else brave enough to answer?"

They looked at me like I am crazy. I am not crazy; I am purely insane. Well, insanity lets me come up with these things.

"No? Fine, I will tell you boneheads the answer. He can propose a plan that he gets 98 pieces of gold, the 3rd mercenary gets 1 piece, and the 5th mercenary gets 1 as well."

"What?" Their eyes widened. The mercenaries didn't get it.

"Ugh, why did I have to hire all of you? The people in the riddle are so much smarter than you."

"If there were just 2 mercenaries the younger soldier would definitely deny the plan so he could get all of the gold."

"If there were 3 soldiers the first soldier can offer the second soldier 1 piece of gold and take the rest himself because the second mercenary wouldn't get anything if he has to propose a plan himself."

"If there were 4 soldiers the first mercenary could take 99 for himself and offer 1 to the youngest soldier. They would both agree. If the youngest disagrees then he won't get any gold in the next plan."

"So when there are 5 mercenaries it is in the interest of the 3rd and 5th soldiers to accept 1 piece, because if they don't they won't get anything in the next plan."

"Now do you get it, or should I have you replaced by geniuses?"

They nodded their heads, and then they shook them. "Yes, Emperor. No Emperor."

I enjoyed striking fear into the hearts of millions. It was interesting to watch them fail. It's a shame that the elves were sleeping right now, or I could have had them prove to the guards how brainless they were over my simple riddle.

"Can we go now?" A soldier in the back of the room asked. "It is getting late."

"Oh, you _can_, but you _may_ not. I am having so much fun."

"Easy for you to say. You're the Emperor," I heard someone mumble disrespectfully. This would not do.

"Who said that? Who said that? I have ears you know!"

"Yeah, the size of an elephant," someone different snickered. When I saw two guys laughing and giving each other high fives, I lost it.

"Guards, take these traitors away. I will not have this disrespect in my courtroom!"

Four sets of sturdy hands attached themselves to the troublemakers. Their mocking laughter has changed into fearful tears.

"Please don't do this. We're sorry!" they pleaded.

I pretended to think. "Well I don't know. This way is funner."

"Funner? _Funner_?" They couldn't help themselves. They started laughing again, and a couple more people joined in.

"Urgh, prison for all of you!" I pointed at everyone in the room. "Except for you, Thomas. You may stay."

The small guy in the back who answered me earlier straightened his back in surprise that I singled him out. I rang a bell signaling for more people to come and take the others away. I was born to be king, but I progressed to be emperor.

Then more guards came in escorting the elves. Well it was about time. I was getting really lonely in here even though the room was fool of people moments ago.

"Well it was about time that you all showed up. It was getting really dismal in here with people being so disrespectful towards me. Finally creatures that I can control."

Their large eyes showed their sadness, but they didn't dare talk back. They truly understood what I was capable of and didn't want to risk their lives. The pitiful elves knew that I could end their race with a blink of an eye. I don't even need my army, or at least not this laughable group of mercenaries. I have better ways…

"So are we supposed to sit here and look pretty again?"

I rolled my eyes at the girl who opened her mouth. "Of course. Why else would you be here? If I use you for practical reasons, I am sure that I would regret it. Do you really think that I am that big of a fool? Don't answer that," I added when she opened her mouth.

"Ugh!" The elf shut her mouth again. I didn't really care about any of their opinions on anything that I say. I am always right, and they know it.

Let's have a little fun, shall we? "So, someone tell me a story. I am bored, and you guys might cheer me up."

One of the youngest, whose elf name I believe was Ireth Arnatuilë, thought for a moment before she answered me. She was also the one who back-talked me earlier. "Well, there is the story of Herobrine."

Oh, I know that story all right, but I didn't let on. "Okay, sounds easy enough."

"All right, here goes nothing. Several hundred, perhaps one thousand, years ago, a man named Herobrine started his conquest over Minecraftia. He raised an army and started taking down each country one by one."

"Act it out. Give me some motions!" I demanded.

She started doing exaggerated hand motions. "First it was Armada. Next Silver-Ridge. Then it was Whitewater and Algeria. That left Ironmyre to be the last one standing."

"Don't rush it. Tell the story normally. I want to know what happens!" Even though I already know it by heart.

"Fine, if it will make the little Emperor happy. There were about five different nations. None of them really talked to each other that much because they simply didn't care about friendship and happiness towards the others."

Was she mocking me? I think she was mocking me. She was using the same easy language I was using earlier.

"One day, a guy called Herobrine found some very bad people and recruited them to become a part of his army." Yep, she was mocking me.

"Just get on with it!"

"First you want me to slow down and add details; now you want me to hurry up. Make up your mind!"

"Eh, just tell it normally. I am not an idiot."

"I tell it my way, and no one interferes, sir. First they caused a colossal inferno on the society of Armada. Everyone perished in the raid. They then marched on to Silver-Ridge. They sent ambassadors to the other kingdoms, but they were rejected. Their city crumbled as well, and-"

"Alright, alright, I get your point. Just say it normal-like."

"Not without the simple word "please,"" she singsonged. Elves are irritating.

"I don't have to say anything; I am the Emperor!"

"I will not say anything if you don't say please!" Ireth, or Mia in our language, was getting on my nerves.

"Fine, please."

"ANYTHING! No, in all seriousness, I will tell the story how I would like it to be told. I am the storyteller, not you. I get to say how I want to say it."

Then she started speaking gibberish. Okay, it wasn't gibberish. I think it was the elven language, but what do I know? For all I know, she was speaking Finnish.

"PLEASE STOP ANNOYING ME!"

"No!" She continued chattering. From the looks the others were giving her, she was mispronouncing some words, but I wouldn't be able to tell.

The doors opened _again_, only this time it was good news. The messenger nodded to answer my unasked question.

"Wrap it up," I seethed to the girl.

She pouted. "Fine, fine. Notch took the Cross of Mercy and supposedly ended Herobrine's life, only he was a myth, so I have no idea."

"How would you know? You lived in trees. There is no way that you did _not_ fall out of the tree and onto your head as a baby."

She defended what she was saying. "I just know that he is a character of legend. He isn't real!"

Oh, he was more than a myth. He was, and still is, my brother. Well, I have bigger things to think of.

"Leave us." The rest of the guards led away the confused elves, leaving me alone with Prif Hunllef.

"So you have returned. What news do you bring me?"

"Only good news, your imperial highness." Finally some respect around here. "I have done as you have requested and watched the Badlands for some time now. There have been some interesting occurrences involving certain people that you may want to know."

"Ah, please tell me, Hunllef. There has to be _something_ to appease my thirst for power. What did you find out?"

"Well, I have found out where the Thief is residing." For the past couple of years, I have been sending spies to watch out for the egg. They were not supposed to interfere, only bring me information.

To not make him suspicious, I have had them follow everyone. Of course, I didn't care about everyone. Under my command, they only stayed in the Badlands. I can't have the people worrying about these dark creatures. That would not help the situation at all.

"Well, where is he?"

He smiled pompously. "I found him myself. He has taken refuge inside an old Ironmyrian castle."

It was funny how he used the old name for this place. I haven't heard this place be called that in a long time.

_Only these dark creatures truly understood me. They were loyal only to me, and I took care of them. Today we were taking the throne. _

_ The attack came as a surprise to the people. After a long time in exile, I have decided that I was ready to overthrow my brother. I was supposed to be king, but now I will be emperor. _

_ While the people were taken hostage, I took advantage of the compassion of my younger brother. I told him that he had to relinquish control to me and had to go far away. _

_ Notch wasn't so satisfied. "But I must care for these people. They need the guidance that only I can give. Tricerotres, you must understand. Father would have wanted-" _

_ "Father is gone! Your reign is done, Notch. I am giving you a chance to live and keep your people safe. You must accept it. If you don't, I will kill every last one of them." _

_ He was worried about what I might do to them. Notch did care for these people. That was why he let them go. _

_ When Notch left Ironmyre, I transformed it. I pretty quickly conquered the surrounding areas and formed my empire. It was truly incredible. The name was long since forgotten, but I remembered. For several hundred years, I have remembered. I was immortal. _

"Is that all, Prif?"

The metamorphmagus shook his head. "Negative. He has decided to find another companion. I didn't catch a name, but now it seems like they will be moving soon. They seemed to have teleported. The point is, the thief will no longer remain confined to the general area."

"Interesting, interesting. Thank you. Do you think that you can continue to watch them until I can prepare for a legion of men to be sent down south?"

"Of course. Shall I interfere a little? You know, use my special abilities?"

"Yes. Don't actually kill them, but give them a scare. Maybe you can maim them in the leg or something. I dunno, do something exciting."

"Yes. By the way, your brother wishes to speak to you." Ah yes, my brother.

"Thank you. I will expect him shortly."

"Oh, one more thing." Prif turned around. I noticed that one of his dark eyes was already turning a midnight blue. "He looks a little _different_ from the last time you saw Him. Just keep that in mind."

"Understood. You may go now."

He bowed and completed the transportation. Soon he looked more like the nightmare that he truly was. The dark creature soon disappeared from sight, and I prepared for my talk with Herobrine.

I am almost never able to use these robes. If the citizens understand who I truly am, then my rule will fail, and more likely than not, someone else will lead the country.

I slipped the hood over my face to where only my eyes could be seen. They have a tendency to glow blood red if I get angry enough or experience another strong emotion, and this might just be what sets me off.

I closed every curtain myself. I cannot be seen like this. Then, once I had determined that everything was ready, I felt Him enter.

He was indeed different. Instead of two white, only one was white while the other remained a pale cyan color. His brown hair was much darker, almost black. His clothes were ripped and burned, but I knew that it was Him.

"Good evening, Herobrine. I see that you have shed the other body at last. I hope you are doing well."

"Same, dear brother. I must say that you are much better off than I am. The body you reside in is still the same one from when we were born. This is, what, the third body I have had to inhabit, and a small portion of myself lives somewhere else."

"Wonderful." I knew that it wasn't such a good thing, so I had said that last thing sarcastically.

"Exactly. Let's cut to the chase: I need your assistance again."

This has been a normal enough occurrence for me to know what he was talking about. "Okay, where will we be attacking this time?"

"The Red Keep."

I was taken aback. The Keep? "Why there?"

"I have my reasons. If you have seen what I have seen, then you would agree that it should be wiped away, too."

"Am I allowed to know why, Herobrine?"

"It wouldn't matter."

"Well, I personally am fine with it. There is no reason why not. The nightmare army is all yours, or do you want me to pop by as well."

"If you did, then things might work out for the better. I plan on doing it the night after tomorrow."

"Well, by all means do so. I wouldn't care either way. I will see if I can help later on to help leave a mark of some kind."

"Perfect. So Tricerotres, have you thought more of my proposition?"

Ah yes, the offer from several months ago. I have thought of it all right.

_It had been a dark and cloudy day. I was pacing the throne room awaiting His arrival. _

_ A dark figure appeared in the shadows. I understood why he didn't dare to show his face. _

_ "Hello, brother." _

_ I heard Him chortle. "To yourself as well. I have heard of your troubles and have come to offer you advice." _

_ "Okay, let's hear it." I tapped my foot on the dark red carpet that was stained with the blood of my enemies. _

_ "If you truly want to expand this empire, you have to take others by force. No more petty battles that you come home from just after a month. It is time for you to act and attack. Use the force of your armies to your advantage." _

_ He spoke quickly but surely. If I had been in a good mood, I would have done what he was implying, but today had been a bad day, so I was in a bad mood. _

_ "I don't know if I can, Herobrine." _

_ "And why not? You were always my favorite brother." _

_ "Just because. Can I think about this? The nightmares are off and abroad now still scouring for information. If I use them, then I would have to wait anyway." _

_ I knew that Herobrine was scowling. "Fine, five months. No more, no less." _

"Well, Herobrine, I suppose that I have. Actually, I think that I might have changed my mind. I will use your method to take over."

"Excellent. So you will use the nightmares for more than just stalking people?"

"What, and you've never done so yourself?" Brotherly love.

"Touche."

"Yeah, it is about time to put them to use. I have the information that I mainly needed, so I guess that I will have some fun with them."

Herobrine smirked. "So have you thought of a name to call yourself then?"

"Yeah I have." I looked at a mirror at the bright red eyes. "I will be Entity 303."

* * *

_**Oh...my...gosh! I finally have told you my idea: the Emperor is Entity 303. I have hinted at it before (Tri-cero-tres=3-0-3), and now I've done it. I feel accomplished. Now I am just going to go off and think about what to write next (probably the reboot for "What We Could Be") and think of theories and listen to music and wait "patiently" for the season/series finale. Yeah, I know that it is continuing in a different series, so don't freak out at the words "series finale." I am personally rooting for it to come out on the 16th, but that is just me. Well, have an awesome day. What are some of your favorite theories about ANYTHING? **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	21. Recharge

_**Hi again. I am back with another one-shot. So, over the past few weeks, school has been taking most of my free time away with preparing for my mock trial, studying for EOCs, two major presentations, countless numbers of homework, etc. Then at home, I had to deal with preparing for my birthday party. I have had little time to actually write FanFictions, but now that summer break has started for me, I am back again. Woo hoo! I don't care that I have to write on my brother's laptop. It doesn't matter that my step-dad is constantly using the internet, so it is hard for me to get on except for my phone. What does it matter that I am also preparing to get my learner's permit? I am finally able to post this chapter! **_

_**Now this one-shot deals with yet another theory of mine (as does most of this story). This time, I am going attempt to tell you what I think happens when Drake reaches his limit. If you pay attention to his magic-meter in The Haunted, you might notice that it is really approaching his limit. Also, remember that one trailer? Yeah, you might recognize some things from it. *totally not trying to be discreet* **_

_**Now, I am also working on some collabs. Pretty soon I will have links to them on my profile, so keep all of your eyes out. Thanks for sticking with my story. You guys are the best.**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Recharge

Drake's POV

I have a problem. At the same time, it is not a problem. It is more of a gift. It has helped me in situations before, but at the same time it makes me stand out. I cannot blend in like I have always wanted.

This gift is something that I am sure many want, but few possess the ability. I was only able to do it because of my enderman side and a few other properties.

I gave up a part of my humanity when I accepted that half of me. In order to perform magic, I had to be purely enderman, or at least on the outside. I could keep the mind of a human, but everything else was not.

I found ways to combat that. There are spells that allow me to change my form, but at a cost.

Magic cannot be used for everything. Normally I wouldn't have to worry about my energy levels, but after last night, I was really reaching a limit. I'd have to go and recharge.

I woke up inside the little cave/house thing. The rocks were burned into a charred black color. The room made me uncomfortable. I was ready to leave.

The monuments where I can bring my magic levels up are only accessible from mountains or other places of high elevation. Don't ask me why; I didn't make the rules.

Conveniently, there was a large desert mountain close-by. I know it to be close to the Red Keep. This will do nicely.

I hadn't anticipated the need for mountain climbing, so I had left all of my mountain climbing gear at home. Well, I don't need to use it now. I can climb on my own.

I didn't want to bring my magic levels down more than they already are, so I cannot simply teleport to the top. It would be a waste of magic anyway.

Everything was a blur. I could make out some shapes, but others were just impossible to see. At least I kind of knew where the mountain was.

I heard rain falling as I exited the cave. Hopefully it will go away by the time I need it to. I saw flickers of light, so I knew I was passing by the embers of dying flames.

I have yet to stop Him. This will continue on until He goes away. Armen has some bits of free will, but not much. The things that I see, or the things He makes me see, will affect me for the rest of my life.

My first order of business is to take care of myself. There isn't much that I can do without magic in order to combat Him. He will not be happy.

I looked over the un-sturdy bridge into the water. It was ominously running along. Rain droplets were disturbing the rushing surface. Hopefully it will go away soon.

My head ached. It wasn't too much, but it was unexpected. This will be the first of many. I remember reading that these will be among the side effects of the spell.

I started heading towards the mountain. Blurry shapes blocked my vision, but I went around the creepy blobs of stone. They were strangely familiar in shape, but I couldn't place them.

I paused at a large hill, almost considered a mountain. While I was technically in the desert, there were tall trees. This place must have once been a great forest. On my left there was the same terrain as my house.

I saw many small waterfalls trickling into the river. Unlike the tributary that eventually opens into a great river, the water was slow moving; peaceful.

On my right was a flat land. I saw the occasional tree dotting the sandy surface of the desert plains.

This rain won't end anytime soon. As much as I didn't want to, I had to take matters into my own hands.

I found my water talisman. This charm has many uses. If I had wanted to, I could have raised the water levels and flooded the area surrounding me. Today, however, I will use it to end the storm.

"Neitmaugatorpoge." This spell was powerful, but it only required for the incantation to be said once.

The precipitation slowed to a stop, and I continued heading for the foot of the mountain. It was muddy everywhere from the puddles.

I sat at the bottom of the mountain. Even that one spell has depleted my stores of magic energy. I nervously drank a little ender dew. This should let me be mobile enough to climb the mountain. It should also give me enough energy to teleport. I'd still be an enderman, though.

Getting to the "steps" was not going to be easy. The outside of the mountain was smooth with only a few grooves. I'd have to do something a little out of my comfort zone to get there.

I reluctantly teleported up there. I was seriously reaching my limit now. I just need enough to set up a teleportation circle at the highest elevation point I can access.

I started hopping up the natural stairs. They were made out of that kind of mountain sand, not beach sand. I didn't have to worry about the sand falling beneath my feet.

My eyes strayed to the ground below me. If I had wanted to be unsettled by something different, then mission accomplished.

I finally reached the top and realized that the dinky little hill I had scaled was nothing compared to what I was going to have to face. The giant monster of a mountain loomed above me. Thankfully, a non-human-made bridge connected the two landmasses so that I could safely cross.

To my left, I could see a flat, slightly swampy area along the banks of the river. To my right, I saw the rocky terrain of mountains with desert trees every few yards.

I ignored the scenery and darted forward. I needed to be quick if I want to still have enough energy to teleport.

After crossing several more narrow, natural bridges, I made it to a flattened area that can be used to set up a teleportation circle. It was small, high in the air, and secluded. Not many can climb this without the help of magic unless if they are willing to spend weeks for that purpose.

I took my circle talisman and created the circle. Ancient symbols of yellow surrounded a purple one, thus forming a circle. I stood in the center.

This final act of magic drained my levels completely. The transformation of Drake Shotgun has begun.

I felt my body growing taller. My clothes morphed along with the rest of my body to form the long, inky black body of an enderman. My vision was warped, and all the colors were distorted to me.

I finished the bottle of ender dew I opened earlier. With my new "borrowed" energy, I disapparated.

All the shapes fizzed in circles, and any visible objects went dark as I was warped to my destination. The closest charging station to my house was several miles away. If I didn't find the diamond in that mountain, I might have just made my home here.

It was built out of a fancy type of stone similar to what was used to build my house. Vines covered some parts of the temple, signaling how old this probably was.

A spire was in the center of it all. I automatically started to put all of my talismans around the spire. A light glistened for a moment around everything as the charging process began.I then reached out and touched the spire.

An electric shock jolted me, but I kept my footing. The power surged through my body, and I relaxed.

The negative thing about this process was that recharging took forever. I am never able to perfectly time it, but I had a hunch that it took at least two hours out of my day. Like I said, there is not way for me to know for sure unless if I sat around watching the sun all day. If it wouldn't damage my already maimed eyes, I would so do it out of boredom.

Another problem was that I had to be asleep for the process to be completed. This wouldn't be an issue if I was in a normal world that was not being haunted by Herobrine and did not have villains hanging out at every corner. I always get a vision of some kind while I rest. I suspect that it shows the future for me, but I haven't confirmed that yet.

My eyes drooped closed, and the dream began.

* * *

_Smoke was rising in the air. It was dark out. The screams were gone, so perhaps the people were already dead. I doubt that anyone was left alive. _

_Fire destroyed what remained of the houses. Herobrine_ _will most likely leave behind a ruin to scare away any unlikely survivors. For now, however, He was enjoying His handiwork. _

_There was something different about His expression. Instead of arrogance, He showed anger. Something different happened that night. Something He did not plan. _

_A building crumbled to dust out of weakness in structure. He wished that all of His victims showed this kind of flaw. Actually, Herobrine_ _took that back. It was entertaining to watch them struggle to survive instead of giving in. He enjoyed terrifying them to the point that they break under the pressure. Then He takes them. _

_The only bright colors he saw distinctly were red, orange, and yellow. The orange and yellow flames were illuminating the blood-red rooves of the structures. These, along with the despairing blacks and greys, were the colors of chaos. Whenever He sees these colors, He is reminded of all of His accomplishments. _

_Something changed in his face. The cold look of triumphant defeat was replaced by a sad look of victory. Somehow, in my dream, I knew that Armen had control once again. He surveyed the scene unfolding before him. _

_Armen continued to blame himself, but he had what Herobrine_ _lacked. He took this night as a victory, not a tragedy. Why?_

* * *

I stirred awake as the insight into the future ended. As usual, I didn't understand a thing. Why was this important for my future?

My last vision had been just as confusing, but I got it now. It was odd, yes, but I know what it meant. I was "saving" Armen.

* * *

_It was dark and storming. I could barely see my hands, much less Him. The only thing I saw to let me know that He was there was His glowing white eye._

_I did something to stop Him from advancing on me. He was trapped somehow. I watched Him try in vain to escape His invisible cage, but nothing Herobrine_ _did seemed to work. _

_I started murmuring something, and a dark shadow started to emerge from Armen. It started out small, then it grew. His small portion of His soul then stopped growing. Then it went straight for me._

* * *

It ended like that, leaving me to wonder what it meant. This happened before I knew how to get a part of Him from Armen, and I was unsure what to make out of it.

Now I am able to determine that I do get visions about the future, which leads to my next question: what did this vision mean?

Well, Herobrine was definitely destroying a village. He always seems to be doing so, so that didn't surprise me. The way He and Armen were acting was the part that stumped me.

It was as if their roles were reversed. Herobrine was the one who was frustrated in a way that made me think that He failed. Armen was the one standing proudly on top of the building.

It barely registered to me that I was half-human again. Finally the recharging process was complete.

I started to relax a little. My energy level was high again. I was able to use more magic. It was okay. Then it started to rain again.

I was _this _close to ending the rain, but doing so would probably cause a drought. I had already prematurely ended a storm today. Doing again will cause bigger problems. I will just have to grit my teeth and bear it, no matter how uncomfortable it is.

I did, however, use the time to teleport home. My first thought was to go get a good night's rest. I've not slept normally in a long time. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_**Tada! I think that I have just explained Drake's ability to turn full enderman as seen at the end of the second trailer. I am so excited for the season finale (wherever it is), so maybe this leads to the hype. **_

_**Just a head's up, since I am now on summer break, I will obviously be going on vacation. Next weekend, for instance, I will be camping. I might be able to attempt at using internet with my phone, but do not expect an update then. The most I can do is PM, so if you have any questions, please let me know. Thank you. **_

_**Why do I have that feeling that Episode 12 will probably come out during a weekend that I am unable to watch it? Answering guest reviews time! (and there are a lot) **_

JazzTastic- That is a good theory_. _Thanks for the one-shot idea. If I get it done soon, it will almost definitely become part of the next chapter.

Moving in- Thanks! I am glad that you like it.

Jeff- Are you talking about the parts in the beginning few chapters? I don't think that I have used bold parentheses in a while. Don't worry, I will be taking those out eventually. Thanks for the review.

Guest #1- Well, I did say that I was starting to get into the habit of breaking the feels. Thanks for reviewing.

Guest #2- What you've just read was what happens when I decide to write while I am in my morbid/slightly insane writing mood. Thanks!

Guest #3- Yay, I did make someone laugh with the Walgreens part. You'd have to thank my brother for that. I originally had it only for a reason for Grayson to open his mouth and get distracted, but then my brother wanted me to include a part for Grayson t describe something in the most boring way possible. I forget what his suggestion was, but I chose to talk about Walgreens. It turned out fantastic. Thanks for the review.

im awesome- I never saw Drake as being suicidal personally. Grayson, however, heh heh, the pieces fit together a little too well. Just look back at some of the episodes of The Haunted and you'd see what I mean. Thanks :)

Turtle- I know, right? I think that I touched up with that last chapter. I just think that Entity 303 will make an official appearance, and what better place than here? Thanks for the review.

_**Wow, this is the most guest reviews I've ever had to answer in a long time. I'm super glad that you all enjoy this story. Now I have a question for you:**_

_How did you find this story?_

_**The reason I am asking this is because I have been getting a lot of reviews lately. I know that some of you were told about this story by a friend *cough Mia was told by RagingContent cough*, but what about the rest of you? Thanks for dealing with my insanity :D**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	22. Temptations

_**Um, *shuffles* hi everyone, I guess. After a while of threatening to destroy the laptop and "patiently" waiting for Episode 12, I've finally got something for you guys. Originally, I had plans for four different fics to be posted. Respectfully, they were called Unforgiven, Hope, The Harsh Truth, and Queen of Hearts. Then Episode 12 came out, and suddenly I put everything on hold because it gave me the perfect idea. If you can't tell, this is clearly based off of Temptation, but I hope you notice the little "s" at the end of the title. **_

_**Warning: This will break the feels. In fact, I think it actually broke my feels. Everything that happens in this is so sad that it made me cry a little (and it is very close to impossible to make me cry). Just be warned. This is a feels-breaker. **_

_**2nd Warning: I am finally expanding my comfort zone even more. I am going to start including a little bad language. Don't worry, it won't be that bad, but it will be there. Just want you to hear it from me instead of freaking out after reading some words. **_

_**So, yeah, this is going to be sad. Like I said above, it made me cry a little writing this. If you thought "The Cost of Friendship" and "Looking Up" were bad, then you're in for a rude awakening. Nothing further**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Temptations

Grayson's POV

"Are you okay?" I ran up to Drake who suddenly started convulsing in the corner. The sprite followed me.

"No, no, not really," he panted.

Mia apparently knew what was going on. "Headache?" she asked sympathetically. Why didn't I think about that?

"Yeah, sorry about that, guys."

This can't be good. "You haven't had one of those in a long time."

Mia agreed, "It has been a while."

Drake sighed. "Being around these horrible presences is not good. I feel very sensitive to these kind of things."

I get what he meant. When we retrieved the second stone, Drake started talking to seemingly nothing. Then, when he was done, he looked very pale as if he saw a ghost. I worried for him.

The little sprite fluttered impatiently by my ear. "I think it wants us to follow it again. Hello."

I followed the light spirit to hopefully good fortune. It led us to a dark room that I instantly recognized. It was another room with a monster. It was dark in there, so now I wish that I can turn on a light or something.

Nothing explicitly said it, but somehow, I knew that I was supposed to go in there. It seemed to be calling me. There was a despairing feeling in my heart as if my body knew that only something bad will come out of going in there, but something good as well.

Mia started repeating, "Woah," as the little creature flew into the room.

Drake pointed out the bricks. "This rock type..." Then he stopped when he realized where we were. "Oh god."

I nodded grimly. "It's another one."

"Grayson, there's another one," Mia looked awfully pale from being close to the evil room as she repeated what I said.

This room was only meant for me to enter. When Drake and Mia started to follow me, I commanded, "Stand back. It's like drawing me to it."

The moment I entered the room, the fire pit lit at once. I jumped back in surprise as the room filled with the bright light. I immediately noticed the creature-thing that was similar to the one in the other room. It was a dark hexagon shape with two white eyes. The beast then started talking to me.

In a demonic voice, the creature spoke, **"I can give you what you desire most."**

What do I desire most? Sometimes I don't know the answer to that question. It could be anything.

"And what it that?" I was truly curious about what the horrible monster would tell me.

Only It stayed silent. The only sound came from my pounding heart and the cackling flames in front of me. Something is wrong. Then I noticed the chest.

It was one of those reinforced chests. It stood in front of Its throne. I opened it. There was a set of armor and a block of emerald. The last piece.

It didn't do anything to stop me from taking the objects. "Thanks?"

A small voice in my head told me to leave now, but the larger voice told me to stay.

I would have walked out immediately afterwards, but something held me back. It must have been the voices. "So what is it that I desire most?"

Its voice was terrible in the most convincing way possible. **"To bring back your family, you must sacrifice your companions."**

It made sense that the thing I desired most was to bring back my family. Ever since their deaths, I have been blaming myself. It was my fault in reality that they were dead. I can't even blame the Empire because it was my choice to take that egg.

I told Drake once that I'd do anything in my power to bring them back. If I could go back further in time, I'd do it to save them. After I took the Egg, I've been regretting it. I wanted to change my past. I just wished that I could.

Well, now I have the ability to save them. My family would be alive once again. I'd be able to hear real baby cries and kiss my real wife. I won't have to pretend anymore. They'd be real.

My family for my friends. What do I desire most? The creature claims that I want to bring back my family the most. I could do it in exchange for the lives of my friends.

The temptation was great. My sword strapped to my belt seemed to become hotter as if it was bidding me to use it. Against my will, my hand fingered the weapon. Two small moves, and my family comes back.

I tried to fight it. I can't kill my friends. As much as I want to see my family again, I can never do it.

The tempted side of me was stronger. If I kill them, my family will come back. I don't have to live a life of guilt anymore. Everything would be better.

My fists clenched as I tried to fight it. It seemed too good to be true. My friends for my family. I don't actually have to refuse this offer. It sounded like a fair deal to me.

The rational part of me told me not to trust this creature. There was no way to bring back the dead. A tiny part of me recognized that, but the offer still hung around my mind. This was my greatest desire, so how can I refuse it?

Every time I had this feeling of darkness inside of me, I passed it off on the egg. This time, however, this was all on me. Yeah, I'm positive that the larger voice had something to do the Dragon's Egg, but not all of it is its fault. I was actually being tempted to accept.

I glanced at my sword. Maybe I should do it. They would understand. If given the choice, I'm sure they'd do it too.

Then I heard a voice. "We are happy where we are, Grayson. There is no need to disturb us from where we rest peacefully. It wasn't your fault that we died."

I knew that voice. I wanted to speak back to her, but the words did not come. Instead I found myself gaping at what possibly only I could see, which was standing in front of the monster.

I knew right away that surely she was a figment of my imagination. I haven't completed the deal yet, so how else could my wife have come back?

"Make the right choice, Grayson. You know what must be done. Let go of your hate. It is all right. It will be all right. You know what you must do."

I braced myself for the toughest decision of my life. My friends or my family? My family or my friends? I can only choose one.

"I would never take your wish. No." I looked at those who mattered, then with one last glance at the terrible being, I left.

"I know it was hard, but you did the right thing. I love you Grayson." I then understood that while it was all in my head, her voice was real. She was real. It was all going to be okay in the end.

All the sounds were suddenly disguised by the sound of teleportation, but I'm sure that only she could hear me. After all, she was only real in my head. "I love you too."

We were warped back into the room with the other stones. I will never get used to this feeling.

Drake must have noticed how pale I got because he asked me, "Grayson, what just happened back there?"

Didn't they hear the offer? Why weren't they questioning what the creature told me.

"I..." I couldn't quite find the words to tell them. "It spoke to me. Didn't you hear it?"

They both said no. How could they not hear it? It was as clear as day.

"You guys didn't hear it?" I clarified.

"I didn't hear a single word." Drake was probably wondering if I was going insane. If I was anyone besides myself, I would do the same.

"It must have been speaking directly to your mind," Mia suggested. That actually... that actually made a whole lot of sense. That was just creepy.

"Oh, I don't like that." That meant that my mind was vulnerable to attack.

"Wait, Mia, did you hear the one that spoke to me?" That also made sense. Drake was talking to nothing in that other room. That could mean that he got a similar proposition too.

She admitted, "No. I just got this really awful feeling in my gut."

"I didn't hear it either." I'm almost relieved that I didn't. If it was anything similar to what It told me, then I don't want to know what was said. That was between Drake and the monster.

"So these things were speaking specifically to us."

Mia started repeating what Drake said, but I zoned out. Should I tell them? It was bad enough that I was actually considering doing it. If they knew, then I don't know what would happen. I've hidden stuff before. I can do it again.

No more secrets. "Mine was tempting me to kill you guys."

Mia sounded offended, as I expected. "Excuse me?"

"For what?" I felt like staying quiet, but I just decided that there will be no more secrets.

"Bringing back my family in exchange for you guys." I felt tears prick at my eyes as I finally realized what opportunity I had and what I just threw away.

Drake must have had heard something like mine, because he gasped, "Oh my god."

Mia worriedly inquired, "Did It ask something... similar of you Drake?

Guiltily, he answered. "Yeah. It told me that It could bring Armen back, but I told It that I was... I would never do that."

We both had a tough decision to make. The only difference was that it didn't seem like he really considered it at all. I, on the other hand, thought about doing it.

"Wow, Grayson, that's a really tough choice to make." I think that he just figured out what I was going through.

"It must have been some sort of test." It wasn't until Mia mentioned it that I finally figured everything out.

This test was to determine selflessness. It was there to determine the worthiness of those who seek the Magical Library. There must have been a third monster for that cavern that collapsed. Whatever happened in there, it wasn't pretty.

I avoided looking at them. They don't need to see the tears. I've remained strong for them until this point, and there's no need to stop that. I don't think they understand exactly what I'm going through.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, well, you guys are alive. They aren't." This was my family now, and how can I kill my family?

* * *

Armen's POV

He told me that He wanted to show me something. I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Herobrine, after that stunt with the lucid dream, has been keeping a closer eye on me than ever. Whatever it was cannot be good.

That is how I ended up here in this place. It wasn't my choice. All I wanted to do was stay away from my friends to keep them safe. It wasn't my fault that He was so intent on following them and destroying them.

**"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe. Kill the mortal by its TOE!" **Herobrine went through one of the corridors. There was a lever at the end of it.

**"I think we should pull it. Don't you agree?"** Herobrine nastily smirked. He knew that He had all the time in the world to do this.

**"Why aren't you talking to me? I thought we had a decent relationship."** His pretending to be concerned and confused was fake. He's pretty much failing at being normal.

"Because you are a stupid murderer who needs to die." What? I was telling the truth.

Flushing, He said,** "Let's just go down."** He flicked the lever, and the floor opened up from underneath us. I prepared myself for the fall, but I didn't fall. We were hovering over open space.

He flew down neatly without getting the slightest bit hurt. **"This should be easy enough. Come on then, mortal. Tis the moment of truth."**

Involuntarily, my body moved down the hall, or should I say maze? This was one huge maze.

I hoped He'd get lost before He got the chance to do whatever He wanted. Instead, He blasted a whole through the walls until He got the end. At the exit, there was a room.

Lined in marble and gold, I had to admit that the room was spectacular. Then I noticed the being sitting in the middle. It was great and terrible at the same time. I felt drawn to it.

**"Let's see how you do, then?"** I felt Him leave my body and heard the monster speak through Its tongue. It was the same one used back during the first choice, which made me wonder who that was then.

**"I can give you what you desire most."**

"What? Why should I trust you?" If He was the one who brought me here, it wouldn't be good at all. Not for me, and definitely not for my friends.

**"I know what you want most of all. I can keep your friends safe from Him. The only way to do this is to sacrifice yourself and your freedom forever."**

"Can't I do it on my own?"

**"No. Eventually they will all perish unless if you accept my offer."**

There wasn't any other explanation. This was a test of selflessness. I can understand where Herobrine was coming from. He was hoping that I'd decline and He'd finally be able to kill them. The choice was hard, but I had no temptation to decline.

"I accept. Yes. As long as it keeps my friends safer from Him." I closed my eyes.

**"You've made your choice."** Then It spat out a ruby block and the white eyes closed.

I caught the block and sprinted for the exit. I got closer and closer to the main chamber. Then He caught up with me.

**"There is no escape, Armen."** The ceiling started to cave in as I reached the entrance. **"You will now forever be in my control."**

He intended for the block to not leave the rapidly closing entrance. Through the dust, I tossed it. It landed safely on the other side. Then the entrance was completely covered in debris.

Coughing, I desperately tried to say my final words. "It's over, Herobrine. You won't be able to touch them again."

**"You dare speak my name? You are more brave yet more foolish than I ever anticipated. Not that it'd help you any way. Now you are mine to control."**

He reentered my body. I didn't regret my choice one bit. This final act of triumph will last till my last moments.

I felt my mind going dark, and I realized what was happening. In giving up my freedom, I've sacrificed my life. It was over for me.

**"At least I got one of you in the end. The others will follow shortly."**

"But didn't you hear what It said?"

**"No. All I know is that you've traded yourself for them. A pretty stupid choice in my opinion."**

He doesn't know. I could have laughed in relief. He doesn't realize that by my sacrifice, they are immune to Him. I've just saved their lives completely.

He also didn't bother try to read my thoughts. Then again, they were probably choppy and messed up. Herobrine wouldn't be able to understand them at all. I would finally be able to rest in peace.

"Herobrine. You really are clueless. There are things that you are unable to understand, and I feel sorry for you."

**"I don't need the pity of a mortal like you. It's done now."** Oh, it's done all right. For Him and for me.

"This might be over for me, but never for you. I shall never truly be able to rest in peace until you are vanquished. Until then, I curse your name. May that you will rot in hell once you finally die." I then mentally flipped Him off.

**"I won't die. I'm immortal. For you, however, I can't say the same. Goodbye, Armen. You'll see your friends soon, I'm sure."**

Then everything went black as I died. I was in a tunnel of darkness that I will never escape. Then at the end I saw a light. I started inching towards it.

The last thing I heard before my short life ended was His laugh. I wanted to stop it, but I was too far gone anyway.

* * *

Mia's POV

After listening to both Drake and Grayson's stories, I'm curious. What is my greatest desire? The third room caved in somehow. There's no way for me to know now. Someone did the choice for me before we got here. It was no longer necessary to think about it.

I can imagine what it would be. While the guys know that I spent a few years living in the Empire, what they don't know is what happened to the rest of my family. Compared to their lifestyle, mine was luxurious. At least I had clean clothes and the freedom to do some things. At least I got away in the end.

I guess that technically the life I had once lived was called slavery, but it was nothing compared to theirs. What I'm saying is that both my parents are currently slaves for the Empire.

My sister was lucky enough to escape. I don't know where she's at, and I secretly hope that I don't find out because if I do, that probably means that the Empire has found her.

Most likely the thing I desire most is to free my family. They didn't deserve this mockery of a life. Heck, all of the elves don't need to be slaves. I can't say that we're all people, because we're not, but we deserve freedom, too. It was not our destiny to be controlled by the Empire.

So, pretty much what I want more than anything is to take back what happened that day. I want to reverse my actions so that no one is a slave anymore. That would most definitely be my greatest desire.

Which brings me to a standstill. If, given the choice, I was able to free them from slavery in exchange for the lives of Drake and Grayson, would I do it? The offer would sound tempting. I shouldn't have been that offended when Grayson and Drake both admitted their offer because now I'm thinking about it too.

So what would I choose? My life turned upside down when I met these two. Granted, it was already pretty messed up because of the Empire. It won't be as big of a deal if I accept the fictional choice. Everyone will forgive me, and life would be pleasant again.

Except I'd be guilty for sacrificing my friends. Sure, it sounds like a small price to pay, but the elves are not dead. Yeah, they are miserable, but they're alive. That's what counts. It wouldn't be as bad as killing two guys in cold blood.

Awkwardly, I fumbled a little. Right now we were entering the door. Grayson seemed so pleased that he was correct. Then, combine that with the enthusiasm of seeing the light spirit, you'd think that he was on top of the world. The look in his eyes told me otherwise.

Then there's Drake. He, too, was given a choice. It was either his friend Armen or us. I know that his main goal was to save his best friend from since he was a kid. He didn't even know Grayson or I that long. Why he chose us was a mystery. If he was able to decline that offer so easily, then how was it his greatest desire.

He acted like it was all right, but I know that it was the same feeling with him as of Grayson. They both feel guilt for what they chose. In order to gain one thing, they had to sacrifice another thing they already had. I can scarcely imagine how hard it was to really make that choice.

I know that it was a test of some kind. Yeah, it was probably the toughest decisions either of them had to make, but they must have passed it. So why am I having so much trouble?

Let's look at the pros and cons. The pros of accepting would be that my family will be safe and happy and not in slavery. The cons of accepting would be that I'd be living with the guilt of killing Drake and Grayson. Another con would be, of course, the fact that they'd be dead.

Then there are the pros and cons of declining. If I say no, my friends get to live. The bad news would be that the rest of the elves would be forced to stay allegiant to the "wonderful" emperor.

Well, I know my answer now. Of course I'd decline. I'm glad that this is all in my head because while I'd say no to sacrificing my friends, I'd still feel guilty about my choice.

* * *

Drake's POV

_We leapt across the pit of molten whatever. The moment I was across, I got a terrible feeling of despair. Whatever was in here, It was evil._

_"What is that?" Grayson was looking down to where we could see some kind of chamber. I could tell that it was supposed to be nice-looking, but instead it gave me this bad vibe._

_It seemed to be beckoning me. "I'm jumping down," I decided aloud._

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mia asked. In answer, Grayson jumped first. He seems to be trying all kinds of things today._

_"Fair warning," I called down. "I don't like the sense of this room."_

_"Guys..." Grayson's voice sounded fearful as I jumped down._

_I felt nauseated at the feeling of dread absorbed throughout my body. Slowly I started edging towards the Thing. "Woah, I do not like this presence."_

_I barely heard the cries of uncertainty from behind me because I was more focused on what It seemed to be saying._

**_"Welcome to my room, Mortal. In here, I will give you what you desire the most."_**

_I was taken aback my what It said. There's no way. "And so, what would you say it is that I desire most? With these words, I backed up away from the being._

_In a calm yet disturbing manner, It replied, **"I can save Armen, but the only way to do it is to sacrifice your friends Grayson and Mia."**_

_Suddenly frightened, I took several steps back. "What? There's..." My voice drifted off._

_I can save Armen. There's actually a way to save him. He isn't as dead to the world as I thought he was. I've been waiting for a chance to rescue him for four years now, and finally I have a chance._

_"Drake, just say no." I know that voice. That was Armen's voice. "It's too late for me now. Don't trust It. I am finally free from Him. Don't bring me back."_

_It was faint, and I continued to consider Its offer. I could end Armen's suffering. It will be better now._

_Then I remembered Grayson and Mia. There's no way that I can ever willingly cause their deaths. "No, I'm sorry. I'm going to do that on my own. There's no way that I could ever do that." Maybe there is a way to have all of my friends alive. The way I spoke to the monster made me surprised with my tone. I expected it to come out choked and forced, but it sounded more brave than anything._

_Fearfully, I tried to back up from It. "I don't like this thing," I tried to say to my friends. They were silent, or at least I couldn't hear them._

_Then It said the thing I was dreading most of all. I hoped that I'd never have to ever hear these words. I knew they were true, but I didn't want to believe them. **"There is no other way to save Armen."**_

_It was at that moment I made the toughest choice that I remember from my entire existence. "I decline. I definitely decline."_

_**"Very well."** The Thing was grave, but there was no emotion behind Its voice. "You have made your choice."_

_Grayson nudged me. How did I get back here with them? "Look, Drake." A door with a chest opened._

_I felt dizzy. "Okay?" I just killed Armen._

_I ignored Grayson and Mia as I took the block from the chest. Yeah, it did look like the one upstairs, only it was blue. Then we teleported out of the place where I sent Armen to his doom._

* * *

I still don't get how I was able to refuse It like that. It was hard to ruin any chance left for Armen, yet I was able to say no. I chose the friends I've got over the one I've lost. I felt a little guilty for that. Correction, I felt a lot of guilt because no matter what choice I made, I would have lost someone.

If it was my greatest desire, how could I decline? I don't know who I should trust more: the creature or myself? I'm not saying that I trust either. In fact, I don't think I can trust myself if I debated on killing my companions.

What was my greatest desire? The Thing said that it was bringing back Armen, but I chose Grayson and Mia over him. My mind made the decision for me and chose what was honestly the right thing to do at the cost of the end of Armen's life. I made my choice, and a part of me regrets it.

Then there is that monster. When I think about it, is It really able to bring back Armen. I managed to accomplish taking a bit of Him from Armen's body. That was good enough. Maybe it's possible to save him.

Except the only bit of truth I understood was that there was no other way to save Armen. It was over him. Armen is officially dead, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't bring him back. There's no way.

I felt like entering the fetal position and start crying. I finally understood the truth of what Armen told me back in the dream world. There was never a way to save him, and in doing so would defy what he has worked so hard to do. He wanted to keep Grayson and I safe from the moment he jumped into lava. There is nothing I can do to change his decision.

So I let go. I was tired of trying to do the impossible. He will always be a friend in my heart, but now I can move on. Armen didn't want to be in pain anymore. In his own way, he was free.

If I chose to sacrifice Grayson and Mia, he'd never forgive me. He chose himself to die instead of us, and I accept that. Armen is happy wherever he is now. I would never take away that happiness. Besides, he was too far gone anyway.

* * *

_**So there. I probably destroyed your feels. I am sorry...not. My next chapter (unless if I change my mind) will be called "Unforgiven." That, too, will have some language in it. Don't worry, I have no intentions of making it break your feels. You don't have to keep tissues handy for everything I write. Um, R.I.P. Armen *three finger salute***_

JazzTastic: That is so how I'd word my answer. I didn't even intend to promote the story. I was just asking a question. Thanks for the reading my story, and I'm glad you like my theory :)

Guest #1: I'm glad that I was clear enough. Everyone's smart :)

Turtle: Huh. I don't actually have an account on the TAC website, but I know what you're talking about. I like how everyone who reads this just searches for it after finding something about it on the internet. Thanks for choosing to read this story :)

CJ: Yes! That comment chain apparently brought us more readers than I thought. I love that you love the story :D

Guest #2: Thank you! I thought I was the only one who realized the connection immediately. Yeah, it might just have been 303. Now let's enter the hype train WOO WOO!

_**Okay, I love how happy the responses for the guests were XD Now we must wait for Episode 13. Oh, I hope it comes out on Tuesday because I have a sleepover that day, and I plan on showing my friend the entire series. Oh, I could be like, "Just kidding. Episode 12 wasn't the last one that I could show you." Hey, I can hope. Again, sorry for the destruction of the feels; I've got compensation prizes for you *tosses readers virtual pancakes* See you guys later with my *hopefully* happier chapter. I'm aiming for Thursday. I repeat: I will try to update Thursday. **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	23. Unforgiving

_**Hey, I technically posted on Thursday, didn't I? Okay, I'll admit that I meant last Thursday, but then the chapter started growing and growing and growing some more. My rough draft was just under 22,000 words when I was done (just below 24,000 when I finished editing and added the author notes). Yeah, I know I am crazy. My entire family thought that I was insane for writing this big of a chapter XD Particularly my sister. **_

_**Originally, this was going to be called "Unforgiven," but I changed it to "Unforgiving." The names are really similar, but the meanings for them are different. **_

_**Like I said once upon a time, this is the sequel to "Looking Up." This mega-chapter deals with fighting the Empire and a few mental issues. Oh, and you know how I said that this wouldn't break the feels? Well, I lied. I'm not a scientist. I accidentally-on-purpose started to break the feels eventually. Sorry about that. Not really.**_

_**AND OH MY GOSH WE'VE REACHED OVER 100,000 WORDS FOR THIS STORY!**_

_**So, before we start, I suggest doing all the important things first before reading. Trust me when I say that this is my longest chapter yet. Like, seriously, it is practically a novel. **_

_**A few warnings: **_

**_-This might break your feels. _**

**_-I suck at writing romance. _**

**_-There are parts that I didn't know what I was doing until I was doing it. _**

**_-More language. _**

**_-The insanity!_**

**_-There's a couple parts that look like repeats of each other only different POVs. Trust me, I did that for a reason._**

**_-Yeah, I know that Armen is gone now, but he was important for this chapter. _**

**_-Potato. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Unforgiving

Drake's POV

This was the dawn of a new day. Still, it was starting up again. I wanted to beg him to stop, but he would not listen. I bet Grayson was enjoying causing my annoyance.

"In 2011, Walgreens made it easier for customers in Chicago to buy their products online with the Web Pickup service."

Mia was genuinely confused. "Wait, web pickup? Like, spider webs?"

"Nope, online."

"How can someone deliver stuff on a line? Surely it is too narrow."

Armen contributed. "Nope. Online is available through the use of computers and the internet. You might have seen them in museums; I'm not sure. Anyway, back to you, Grayson."

Ugh, Armen too? I was never going to hear the end of this. Good thing that we only knew the story up through early 2013.

"Thank you, Armen. A flagship store for Duane Reade was opened on 40th Wall Street in New York."

"What about numbers one through thirty-nine? What about them?"

Grayson chuckled while Armen answered, "No one cares about them."

Grayson then continued his speech of torture. "The 8,000th store was opened in Los Angeles in 2012. In November of 2013, Walgreens opened the first net zero energy store in the U.S."

Wait. "November? How do you know this? We went through the portal in April."

Grayson's face went red in embarrassment as he tried to cover up his mistake. "Well, um..."

"You didn't just happen to know this stuff, didn't you? Let me guess, you were doing your best to annoy me." I crossed my arms.

He knew that he was caught. He exchanged glances with Mia and Armen and sighed. "Yeah. Mia found a book in the Library about some of the old businesses, and we figured that we should mess with you by pretending that I knew everything about Walgreens. While you were unconscious, we filled Armen in on what was going on, and he agreed to help."

I looked at Armen who has stopped hiding his laughter. "You did?"

"Yep."

"Admit it. Didn't it look like I didn't know what he was talking about?" Mia seemed so proud of herself.

"Fine you got me. Just don't talk about Walgreens again, please," I groaned.

Grayson shrugged. "No promises."

I sighed in defeat. "Whatever. What do we want to do now that your "wonderful" plan has been foiled?"

He pouted. "I don't know. The conversation was meant to last another hour or two to be honest. I haven't thought much about what we'd do afterwards."

"Well, can we think of something now? There is nothing to do!" Mia whined playfully. The elf plopped down onto the ground.

"Well, how about we all take a vote. We each come up with a suggestion of what to do, and then we decide from those," Armen suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds doable. I'll go first. How about we stop and set up camp? It's the practical thing to do."

"Find food, definitely," Mia pointed out. "All that fighting has left me famished."

"Just talk about whatever. I have been in the dark for four years now," Armen said coldly.

Grayson shushed him. "Shut up. We are not alone. Look." Grayson gestured behind us.

We all turned around. I didn't see anyone, but if Grayson feels like something is wrong, then why should I question him?

"I don't see anyone, Grayson. You are probably being paranoid."

"Am I, Mia? Look, there are four of us, but five sets of footprints. I don't think that any of us has grown an extra set of feet in the past hour. That last pair belongs to someone different."

"Well, Grayson, you did mention that we were being followed at one point. Why is this news to you?"

Even he looked lost. "I don't know. I thought we had lost him when we went into the catacombs. Plus, we are in an entirely different area. Check the surrounding terrain."

I walked up to the bushes. There was no one there. Something did feel off about the setting, and I didn't like it.

"We should probably keep moving," Grayson said after few moments of awkward silence, "until we figure out what we're up against."

We all agreed and continued to move forward. Now all four of us felt like we were being watched. Since we were no longer in the Badlands, there was no way that it was a Nightmare. Whoever it was, the stalker was most likely human.

Grayson was the most uneasy out of all of us. Whenever we step on a stick, he looks up as if expecting to see someone else there. He kept a firm hold on his sword handle in preparation for the attacker, but no one came at us.

It started to get dark again. Grayson wanted to continue through the night, but the rest of us wanted to stop and sleep.

"Fine, but I take first watch." He looked very tense, and that worried me a little. Nervously, I laid out my sleeping bag on the ground by the campfire he set up. Mia did the same a few feet away, but Armen was unsure what to do.

That's right. He didn't have a sleeping bag anymore if ever. To solve this, Grayson retrieved a spare we found in the catacombs.

He laid it down closer to me. Armen was probably worried that He will come back, and I don't blame him. After all, he was the one being tormented by Herobrine for four years straight, not us.

Grayson put his down on the ground, but he didn't lie down. Instead, he kept his sword close by and just sat there. I wanted to tell him that maybe someone else should keep watch because he hasn't had much sleep lately, but he would probably refuse anyway.

My eyes were drooping closed. My eyelids were heavy. My mouth gave out a heavy yawn. I was about ready to fall asleep. Then the twig snapped.

I jerked awake suddenly. It took me about a minute to process what was happening. By the time it completely registered, Grayson already had his sword up against the intruder's throat.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked with a glare.

"Please don't kill me," the man said quietly.

"ANSWER ME!" Grayson bellowed. I backed up a few steps at his outburst, and so did Armen.

Mia grabbed his arm. "Woah, Grayson, calm down."

"Yeah man, chill," I agreed.

He ignored us entirely. "I will ask you again. Are you here because of the egg, because if you are, then I'm afraid you're too late. It has already hatched."

The man wheezed, "I am not here for the egg. I am here for them." Gasping for air, he pointed at Mia and I.

His voice was definitely quieter. "What did you say?" Grayson seemed a little dazed.

"My only orders were to take them out, not you. Please don't kill me."

Enraged, Grayson's fists tightened. In an effort to calm down, he mumbled, "Armen, grab the rope from my bag."

Probably as intimidated from Grayson's unusual behavior as I was, Armen quickly grabbed the tightly woven coil from the backpack. Without hesitancy, Grayson tied up our prisoner to a nearby tree. He then kicked away the sword lying on the ground that must have belonged to the assassin.

When he was done, Grayson turned to face him again. "Now, what do you mean that you were only supposed to go after them?"

"I swear that I do not know!" It was hard to tell in the dark, but I could imagine that he went very pale. "They only told me that this was what you deserved. I don't know why they were chosen."

I thought I heard Grayson murmur, "To break me." Louder, he said to Armen, Mia, and I, "All right, change of plans. We have to end this as soon as we possibly can. They've gone too far this time."

We were all drowsy, so what he meant was not obvious to us. Finally, Mia muttered, "Do what?"

He sighed. "Well, we need to get rid of the threat. The Empire has stepped too far over the line this time. I was okay with them trying to track me down because, yes, I will admit, I do kinda deserve it. But for them to pay money for people to kill my friends, that is not okay. We need to do something about it. We have to take down the Empire. That way they can't touch you guys."

He was breathing heavily now. I have never seen Grayson this angry before. He wasn't even this mad when the mercenaries first attacked us at his house. It all started when he saw this man. I don't know what it was, but they both clearly had a history together, and whatever this history was, it was not pretty.

Right now, I do not understand his motive to take down the Empire. We have already been through so much. I'm pretty sure we deserve a break.

"Come on, Grayson, let's be real here. There is no way that the four of us can take down the Empire," I pleaded.

"Yeah, Grayson. You must reconsider. Revenge will do nothing. Please hear us out," Mia begged. If it was light enough, then I would have probably have seen her meeting his eyes. Maybe it's just me, but something about what she said seemed to calm him down. Sort of.

"Yeah, I know, Mia, but we cannot let them continue to cause all of this suffering. You've lived there; you know what it's like. They are corrupt. We have the upper hand. If we manage to do it, then it will all be well. Come on, guys, the Empire must be stopped."

"Look, I know very little about the Empire, but Drake and Mia are right. Just take a deep breath. You are not yourself." Armen did his best to change Grayson's mind, but he wasn't having it.

"I appreciate that all of you are trying to look out for me, but it won't work. They killed my family. Now they have threatened you. I can't sit around and watch people die because of what I did. Please, just help me on this."

It was very awkward in the dark. None of us could clearly see the rest of our group or the prisoner. All we saw were the silhouettes of one another.

"Can someone light a fire, please? It is very weird for me to not see your faces while we are talking."

"Yeah. Mia? Do you think you could do it?" Grayson asked politely, but his voice shook.

She answered with lighting the campfire. In relief, I took in the details. Mia was uncertainly shuffling back to her position of perching on a log close by. Armen seemed to be attempting to block out the conversation by tightly having his eyes closed.

Grayson really worried me. Tears have sprung to his eyes, and he was shaking in anger. He kept throwing glances at the tied up assassin. The assassin looked unharmed except for a black eye from where Grayson punched him and some minor scratches here and there. The man had no other , he was pale because there was a very sharp sword just inches away from his neck. Both of his eyes were on the weapon.

Suddenly, I recognized him. It was the same guy who shot me in the leg a few weeks ago. Only this time, we had the element of surprise. I could finally get a good look at his face.

Grayson had removed the bandana that originally was covering the lower part of his face. A penguin hat was perched on top of his head, but it was raised so that the rest of his face was visible. I'd say that he was about Grayson's age, so older than me, but still young. Most of it was covered with his hat, but a tuft of purple hair peeked out from under the cap.

Grayson faced us grimly. "I know that it sounds like a suicide mission, but let's face it. If we don't do anything now, the Empire will continue to grow stronger to where we wouldn't be able to do anything. I don't want them to hurt you anymore. As long as they are around, then we won't be left alone." He sounded really worried about this threat.

Finally I relented. "Fine, I'll help, but I don't think that it would be easy. We can't do anything without a good, solid plan. We have to think about what we will be doing."

"And please don't tell me that you have been walking around with a plan for revenge this entire time." Mia probably meant it as a joke, but I was a little concerned that he probably did.

Grayson was lost in thought. Right now, he was planning something. I remember how quick he was to coming up with that plan to infiltrate that camp just to steal an airship. Surely he will be just as quick this time, too. That was what I was afraid of.

"Well, I doubt that they will not just let us waltz in there without a valid reason, so," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "how about we give them what they want?"

It only took a moment for it to register this time. "Oh no. No no no. Nope. Not happening."

"Are you crazy, Grayson? I understand that you want revenge, but this is a very bad idea. You won't get anything out of it."

Mia and I did our best to talk him out of it, but Grayson's mind was set. "This is the only reason why we will be granted access inside the Empire. Trust me on this. Would I willingly put you guys in danger if there wasn't a worthy cause?"

"No," Mia mumbled, "but I still think that it is a very bad idea. If you turn yourself in, and the plan doesn't work, then you've sacrificed your life for nothing."

Armen went pale at that comment. I contradicted the plan. "Even if we use this strategy, won't they suspect something is up if you willingly turn yourself in?"

He laughed. "Which is why I won't be turning myself in. Rather, it will be the assassins."

Mia protested, "That is even worse. All they care about is money. They won't help you. You said yourself that they are constantly fighting each other. You could get hurt."

"I could pretend to be one," Armen suggested, "They don't know me."

"So you are going to help him with this foolish plan," I asked my friend. He shrugged.

"Hmph, like they would believe that you are the assassin who managed to take down Grayson. I'm telling you, they are pretty simple-minded, but they will still think that something's up." Out of all of us, the man tied to the tree seemed the most confident that the plan won't work.

Grayson smirked. "Which is why you'll be joining him. Both of you will act like you have taken me prisoner and thought that the Emperor would like to see me die himself."

"Do you really think that I'd help you?" The mercenary rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because if you don't," Grayson stroked the side of his blade, "I'd be forced to kill you. Neither of us wants it to come to that."

The assassin laughed. "Would you? You know as well as I do that you won't kill me. I know you, Grayson. You wouldn't dare do it."

The words had an impact on Grayson, but he covered it up. "Try me." The blond's face had went pale as if he was doubting himself.

"Well, maybe I should refuse so that your friends will see how much you don't want me dead. Go ahead. Let's see you kill me."

Grayson locked eyes with the assassin. For a moment, they were both engaged in an intense staring contest. The assassin sensed Grayson's reluctance and planned to use it to his advantage. I knew full well that Grayson was more than able to silence the assassin.

It was starting to get lighter out. I'm glad that we had made it to morning. Now I can see the inner battle playing out on Grayson's face as he thinks about his limited options.

Then the former mercenary smiled. "You're right; I won't kill you. I would, however, leave you tied to this tree. You will die by slowly starving to death. That is, unless if you are attacked by wild animals. It is in your best interests to help us out. You know full damn well that I will not hesitate to make you suffer the same pain that you made me go through."

So was that what this was about? I don't think I even want to know the answer to the question anymore. Then again, Grayson probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

"Fine. You win Grayson, but remember my words when your plan fails and you are forced to pay the consequences of your actions. Then again, you've done it before. That's the reason your family is dead, isn't it? It was your fault, and you know it," the assassin sneered.

Grayson froze, and I saw his fists clench tightly. "It wasn't just me, you know. You were just too cowardly too share the blame." He stood over the downed man with fury leaking from every word he said. "If I could have my way, you'd have suffered every bit as much as I had. I can give you a taste of what I went through if I wanted to."

"Well, let's see you give that to me, then."

Mia whispered to me, "We should probably separate the two of them, or else we will be facing bigger problems."

I nodded in agreement. Mia then called out, "Hey, Grayson!"

He turned sharply to face her. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me with something? When we do this, we will need better supplies."

"True." He glanced at the prisoner, then at me. "Drake, do you think you can keep an eye on him?"

I was only doing it to keep the blood from spilling. "Will do. Armen, are you staying here with me, or what do you want to do?"

"I think..." Armen was very unsettled over something. "I think that I am probably just going to sit by myself for a while. Is that okay?"

"Um, alright then. I guess me meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"Sounds good." Mia mouthed me a thank you as she walked off with Grayson.

Now I was alone with the guy who had tried to kill me. Not how I envisioned spending my morning.

"Sorry about three weeks ago," I heard unexpectedly.

"Huh?" I turned to face him. He had a sincere look on his face.

"Your leg. I shot it with a poisoned arrow. I am sorry about that."

I practically had forgotten about that until last night. "Oh, um, okay. It's cool, I guess."

"No, it's not. I tried to kill you that night, and I was going to do it again last night. It is not fine and dandy. You have every right to blame me."

"Well, I am not about holding grudges. It's fine. Really. But you really should be apologizing to Grayson, not me. I don't know what was going on between the two of you, but it is affecting him. He doesn't seem to be taking your appearance very well."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame him. I have done things that I am not proud of, and in doing so I have hurt him. I don't think that he would ever completely forgive me. That is why I am starting small by apologizing to you."

This is about the closest he has come to saying what he did. It made so much sense now. Maybe with a little probing, I can confirm a few suspicions.

"So are you saying that you are the one who betrayed him to the Empire? He didn't tell us much, but he did say that a close friend told the Empire that he took the egg."

"Well, yeah, but... I don't think that I should tell you because he might prefer for me to stay quiet. If he hasn't told you, I don't think I can."

I stayed quiet. Grayson was almost definitely hiding something big. It has been hidden in the shadows until the assassin resurfaced. Suddenly, his real motive for going after the Empire became clear. While the failed attempt on Mia and my lives fueled the flames of hatred, his true desire for revenge was far more sinister.

* * *

Armen's POV

I excused myself away from the camp and walked in a direction opposite from the way Grayson and Mia were walking. I need time to be alone. I just need to be alone.

I found a little pond about half a mile away and sat down at the edge. The first thing I noticed was my reflection. For so long it had one white eye, but now it was normal again. My mental state, however, was destroyed completely.

I had thought that my sacrifice four years ago had accomplished something, but in reality, it didn't. Herobrine still tried to kill them. Havoc was still wreaked upon the land. Destruction and bloodshed followed Him with every turn. All I did was give Him the means to do it.

I just had to get away from my troubles. Most people would want their friends to comfort them. Well, most people are also not afraid of hurting them. I know that Herobrine is gone, but I can't shake the constant reminder of His existence like the others can.

I can't just leave them. Not yet, anyway. I have to help them with whatever they wanted to do.

I thought by helping Grayson with his plan, I could distract myself from the problem. I don't even know what we're up against, but based on how everyone was acting, it was something big.

Well, I guess the first thing for me to do is figure out what is going on. Drake hinted at it the last time we really talked before I was freed.

I walked back over to where Drake was making small talk with the dude tied up to the oak tree. The conversation was half-hearted, and I could tell that my friend wanted to talk about something completely different.

"Um, hey Drake." Gosh, this is going to be a long and awkward conversation. I can already tell.

"So you're back? Cool." Drake was visibly relieved that he wasn't going to have to deal with the assassin alone any longer than necessary.

"I wish we could talk in private, but..." I gestured at the prisoner.

"You can just leave me here. I'm not going anywhere," he offered.

"No. Sorry, man, but I don't think Grayson would like it if I leave you alone here." Drake's words had an air of finality in them.

"Agreed. So, I have a few questions about what happened while I was gone."

"Fire away, Armen." Drake seemed so cheery. How was I supposed to ask about what was going on without me?

"Well, do you remember when you went into the dream world with me?"

He laughed. "How could I forget? That was the last time I could actually talk to you until we found the Library."

I nervously joined in his laughter. "Yeah, well, do you remember what we talked about?"

He smiled grimly. "Yeah, I remember all right. I'm sorry about Collin."

I stopped. This wasn't where I wanted the conversation to go, but I might be able to spin it to my favor if I played my cards right. "Well, Collin is somewhere better now. I just wished that I could have saved him."

"I do too. I barely remember what it's like to lose someone close to you, but I know someone who would understand what you're going through. You and Grayson both have lost your entire families."

Bingo. "What do you mean?"

He nervously looked over to the assassin who was probably listening intently in on our conversation. "I don't know if I should tell you. It is not quite my story to tell."

"Come on, Drake, I've been in the dark for, what, four years now. I risked my life just to keep you both safe. The least you could do is give me some background information. What are we up against?"

"Well, I suppose that it won't hurt to tell you. You see, Herobrine, as you might have already guessed, was not the only thing following us around. You already know about the dragon egg. Well, Grayson stole it, so now the Empire has been trying to get it back. I don't know the whole story. In fact, I think the only ones who know it are Grayson and him." He pointed to the guy with the penguin hat.

"Well, my facts are strictly prohibited for me to share. I am not telling you anything. This business is between Grayson and myself."

Drake ignored him, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't know quite for sure, but I think that these two have a history, and that assassin has had some sort of hand in Grayson's suffering. A few weeks ago, he attacked Grayson and I."

"Yeah, I already know." It was true. That night, Herobrine's control was very weak. I was able to maintain control for several points of time. I know now that He was focusing on controlling Drake, so His guard was down.

"Thought so. Something about seeing him again set something off in Grayson. I don't know what it was, but whatever it is made Grayson very intent on revenge. As you could probably tell, Grayson has not been as calm as he was when you last talked to him."

"So, that is why he suddenly wants to attack the Empire? For whatever reason, Herobrine never even attempted to destroy it. I think that He had the power too, but, heck, what do I know?"

"Like I said, I don't know the full story. I personally think this is a suicide mission, but it might be good on his mental state if we succeed."

"But why? At least he told you what was going on. I know nothing, Drake, NOTHING!" My fury was not directed at him.

"I didn't even know until he felt like he shouldn't hide it anymore. He only told me on the night that we were attacked. Until then, all I knew what that the Empire was after him and the egg, and that was only after he slipped up and mentioned something about hatching something."

"Wait, he hasn't told you anything? At least he trusted me enough to tell me some things. Yeah, it wasn't much, but it was still significant." The assassin was surprised yet pleased.

Drake tensed up, probably thinking the exact same thing as me. What was Grayson hiding?

"Can we just change the subject, now? We are getting nowhere with this talk," I moaned. Drake nodded in agreement.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. What was there left to talk about? I don't want things to get unusually awkward and tense again.

I felt a little tempted to talk about what I learned while I was out of it. I want Collin's memory to be seen in a better light. He was not Herobrine. Herobrine was not Collin.

"Do you think it's safe to say His name now? I mean, He's dead, isn't He? He's not coming back this time." I randomly started thinking about this bit of information.

"I don't see why not. It's not like He can hurt us anymore."

Nevertheless, we glanced around as if expecting to see a pair of white orbs glowing in the distance. After all that happened, I'm having a hard time believing that it's over. Whenever we think that it's done, He comes back. He always comes back.

Drake noticed that something was wrong. "Armen, are you all right? You look a little shaken up."

I felt like lying and saying that I was fine, but I can't do that to him. He was the only person I have left from my childhood. I don't think that part was a lie. I need to be honest with him.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm afraid that Herobrine will come back. In the past, He has always come back, and each time He does, He gets stronger. Every time, His power grows. Herobrine will be back. I'm sure of it."

Drake attempted to reassure me. "It's fine now, Armen. I ended Him myself."

"Did you destroy the diamonds?"

"I...what?"

"The Sacred Diamonds. Are they gone? That is His main power source. Something about them keeps Him alive. That's why He kept coming back."

He stared into my eyes. I was half-expecting that one of them was white again. "Gosh, if I had known, then I would have made it more of a priority to find them. I only know where one is, and that is back at my house."

"Damn, we're so screwed!" I buried my face into my hands.

"Well," Drake said slowly, "I think that for now He is banished from this realm. As long as we keep Him out, we should be fine. After this, we can go find and destroy the three diamonds."

"I guess." Ugh, I wish I knew this before I started blurting out everything that I shouldn't say. I probably just signed my own death warrant.

"Armen, things are fine. You can't get hurt by Him anymore. You don't have to constantly be in fear for your life now."

"It's not my life that I'm worried about," I muttered.

He still heard me. "I know, Armen. You want to keep us alive, but He's gone. He won't come back for a long time. Don't drive yourself insane with worry over nothing."

"So are you calling Him nothing?"

"Well," he stuttered, "Sort of. He can't do anything to us, so Herobrine's not that big of a problem compared to the Empire."

We've went around in a complete circle. I changed the subject to avoid talking about this alleged empire, but we're back at it again.

"You can't underestimate Him, Drake." I was struggling to get us back on topic. "We've beat Him, what, three times now? At least I can only remember three. He kept returning. All I'm saying is that we can't get cocky and expect that He will stay gone."

"I suppose." Now Drake was unsure. Either that, or he was pretending just to make me happy.

He looked me in the eyes and saw that something was still wrong. "Armen, what is it?"

"Collin. His memory has been tarnished because of this Herobrine business. He saved us, Drake, and now he's dead. He's dead because of us."

"What are you talking about, Armen?"

I took a deep breath. I knew he didn't remember. "Remember when we were at the jungle?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you remember what happened afterwards?"

He looked troubled. "No, I don't. I remember fighting Him, then everything went black. Then we woke up in Grayson's infirmary."

This was going to be a long and complicated conversation then. "Okay. I'd say brace yourself. You won't like what I'm about to tell you, and don't interrupt me until I'm done, got it?"

"Um, okay?" He looked at Grayson's prisoner who shrugged. I don't care if he listens in. He can't do anything about it.

"All right. Here goes nothing." I sighed. "After we exited the Nether fortress, we came across this old mineshaft. We were trying to find a way out when He attacked me. Then He got you too. He brought us to his main base and tied me up over lava. That's when Herobrine gave you the Choice."

"He told you that either I die and you experience eternal suffering, or the other way around. You chose eternal suffering. Well, that is where Collin gets involved."

"He saved us, Drake. He got control at the last moment just in time to set us free from His trap. Collin locked us in that room we woke up for our own protection. It's because of him that we are even still alive. Now he's dead."

The human side of him went pale like a sheet. "I didn't know. No one told me."

"Yeah, I know. I just want someone else to know so that his sacrifice was not in vain."

I noticed that the man looked oddly curious after this conversation ended and I completed my confession. Weird; I must be imagining things again.

There was no sign that the others were getting back soon, so Drake asked me, "So what do you want to talk about now? You've been gone for four years, so you get to choose the conversation subject."

"All right, but first, you, tied to the tree, what's your name? I don't think that you want me to call you The Guy Tied To The Tree, or TG-4T."

"Does it really matter? I don't care what you call me," he snapped.

"Okay, TG-4T. Huh, that sounds a lot like a name you'd find in _Star Wars_."

Drake and I both laughed. I expected for TG-4T to be completely lost, but to my surprise, he was laughing too. It was as if... as if he knew what we were talking about, but he can't. Can he?

"Wait," I asked slowly, "do you even know what we are laughing about? From what I know, you guys don't have that much access to things of the past."

He stopped and looked at us curiously. "Of course I do, but did you say the past?"

"Yeah," Drake confirmed. "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I just- I don't know. The way you say the past makes me wonder... um." He scratched his head against the tree. "I don't know of a better way to ask this. Did you guys come here through a, um, a portal?"

He knows about the portal? I thought it was only Drake, Grayson, and I who went through. "Yeah, we did. Did the exact same thing happen to you, too?"

TG-4T nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Don't ask me how. One moment I am checking out some old ruins. The next moment, I am being pushed into this portal thingy and come out in a place called-"

"Ironmyre!" I blurted out.

"Exactly. Eventually I go north, find the Empire, find Grayson again, and-"

I cut him off yet again. "Wait, again? So, you guys knew each other?"

Startled, he confirmed, "Um, yeah, we met in the Empire."

"No," Drake contradicted, "You said "again." Did you know Grayson before the portal?"

Knowing that there was no getting out of this, he sighed. "Yeah. We both worked at this oil rig."

I inferred, "Luke. That was one of the names above the doors. Is that your name?"

He nodded. I gave Drake a high five. "Maybe I should be a detective. I just figured some things out for myself."

Drake laughed and shook his head. "No, you'd be horrible at it. I can't see you going around and solving crimes that way. I can kind of see you doing it when it's none of your business, though. You know, like in _Scooby Doo_."

I shrugged. "True."

"Now that that's done," the newly-dubbed Luke began, "can I ask a question of you both?"

"Um, I think you just did, but go ahead." I waved my hand pompously for him to continue.

He stifled a laugh. "How did you guys meet Grayson? You were definitely not at the base while I worked there."

Drake was the one who answered. "We sorta just woke up there one day. By then, he was the only one left. Grayson let us stay for a couple nights before we escaped through the portal."

"Okay. Next thing. If you guys all went through the portal at the same time, how come only Grayson came to the Empire? Why did you split up?"

I felt myself smile. I looked at Drake, and it looks like he thought the exact same thing. "Well, our facts are strictly prohibited for us to share. I am not telling you anything. This business is between Drake, Grayson, and myself."

I took the words from his own mouth. Frustrated that I used his words from earlier against him, he shut up. Thank goodness.

Then Grayson and Mia came over. They both seemed to be in good spirits because they were laughing about something. Whatever it was that Mia talked about with him, it sure did cheer him up.

His smile faltered when he saw Drake and my questioning gaze. "What?"

There was a way to get information after all. "Grayson," Drake started suddenly, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Mia's POV

I dragged him off away from the others rather quickly. If he kept this attitude up, then he might just end up killing the guy. Yeah, I know that he was just another Empire scumbag, but we needed him alive in order to break into the Empire. Otherwise I might have just let Grayson go all psycho on him by turning the other way.

I slammed down my bag once we were far enough away. "We need to have a serious talk, Mister." I meant for it to come out all serious-like and impatient-sounding. Instead, I started laughing in the middle of my sentence.

He cracked a smile. I could tell that it was fake. "What is wrong, Mia? Are you afraid of me?"

I stood up to him. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of what you're doing to yourself. What were you thinking back there? Somebody could have gotten hurt."

Grayson laughed at me. "So what? He deserved it. That guy is the reason why my family's dead. If he didn't rat me out in the first place, then they'd still be alive."

"Whoa, calm down, Grayson. Just calm down. Just chill out and take deep breaths. This isn't like you." I put my hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"Well then you try having the Empire take everything from you. Your honor. Your home. Your family. Your life. Everything that you know. Then come back, and you'd understand how I feel." Grayson stopped talking and was more of yelling.

I kept my cool. "For your information, they took that stuff away from me, too, yet you don't see me whining and threatening to kill someone."

"Well, did you personally know someone who took that away from you?" He crossed his arms and was probably expecting a no. I almost felt bad for bursting his bubble.

"As a matter of fact, I do. He alerted to the Empire of our existence."

Grayson seemed surprised. "Well, who is it, and I'd give him a piece of my mind."

I stayed calm. "He's standing right in front of me. You were leading his armies at the time. You told the Emperor about our position. Yet you don't find me swearing revenge on you."

He gritted his teeth. "Well, I'm sorry. The Emperor blinded me with power."

"The exact same thing can be said for that dude you tied to a tree. There isn't much of a difference between his story and yours. The only difference is that I learned how to forgive."

"Well, Luke doesn't need my forgiveness. He has a wonderful life back in the Empire. He doesn't need me to say that everything is fine about his betrayal. He's got something to go back to."

"Why are you being such a jerk, Grayson? You're usually not like this. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you like the real me?"

"Well, the "real you" is a jerk. Where's the Grayson that helped me get my chalice back? Where's the Grayson who is willing to do anything to help his friends? Where's the Grayson that I know and love?"

"What did you say to me?" His voice had gone softer. A mild look of wonder was etched on Grayson's face. Crap. I should have thought about what I was saying before I said it.

"Um, I...I don't know what you're talking about." I stalled for time. Maybe he'd forget what I just said.

He was excited now, but not in an angry way. When he spoke, Grayson's voice was even quieter. "Did you just say that to me? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Well...um...you see...um," I couldn't find the words. All the angry words I had picked out for the talk definitely did not fit anymore. I was at a loss.

"I don't know. It just kind of slipped out. I didn't even think about it that much," I said finally. Come on, Mia, keep your emotions in check. It's not that hard. It's a piece of cake. You shouldn't have a problem.

"Things like that don't just slip out. There is usually meaning behind it." I could not read Grayson's face. There was a mix between anger, sadness, hope, happiness, guilt, curiosity, and wonder. Maybe he was wishing that he could hear something like this all along.

"Well, for me, everything slips out when I least expect it. I can say the oddest things without me really planning them." I tried to hide what I said, but there's no use in trying. Grayson already heard me.

"Well, I know what I heard. Did you mean what you said?"

"Can we just talk about this later? I thought we were grabbing stuff for the attack."

"Right. The raid." Only Grayson didn't seem so interested in that anymore. "Answer my question, Mia. Did you mean that?"

There was no leaving it for later. I avoided looking in his bright green eyes. "Well..." I muttered something unintelligible.

"Go on, spit it out." Only Grayson didn't sound annoyed at me.

"I might...I don't know, Grayson. It's kind of weird. I can't exactly describe it. Why do you care?" I felt myself blushing. No, stop it Mia. Just stay cool. Shake it off.

"Hmm." In an effort to change the conversation, Grayson added, "I wish it wasn't so cold out. Food is kind of hard to come by. Pretty soon we won't have any left."

Now I know that he is avoiding talking about it just because it turned to him. Well, this is going to be exceedingly weird if neither of us are talking.

"Well, how much do we have right now?"

"A few berries, some water, a little bit of meat, and I think Drake might have some stuff, but I'm not positive."

"Maybe we can check that guy's bag. He might have something that we can eat."

"Probably." The venom was back in his tone, but it was mixed with discomfort from the conversation we just escaped. Both of us were going to be thinking about that for a while.

"Why do things have to be awkward between us? Can't we just forget what was said?" I hoped and prayed that he would say yes.

"I could say yes, but that would be a lie, Mia. To tell you the truth, I was kind of hoping that it would be me who admitted it first, but I never had the guts to do it."

"Admit what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. All I'm saying is that things don't have to be awkward, but we don't need to forget what we talked about. Let's be real here. I don't want to forget, and I hope that I could say the same for you."

"What do you mean?" I swear that I caught him smile painfully but truthfully.

"I love you, Mia. It kind of snuck up on me, but I do. Please don't pretend that you said nothing. Just tell me, did you mean it?"

I felt my face glow red with embarrassment and nodded ever so slightly. For all he knew, Grayson could have imagined it. He, of course, understood my answer enough and smiled faintly.

"We should probably get back," I said nervously.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Without food and supplies? I don't think so. We've got to find something to bring back first, or else Drake and Armen will think that this was a waste of time."

I snickered.

"What, Mia?"

"We didn't leave to grab supplies. Drake and I decided that you needed to be separated from the other guy for a while. We are actually good on supplies for now. While you were looking the other way, Drake checked that bloke's bag. There is enough food to last us about a week if we ration it."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Smart move. It wasn't necessary, though."

"Not necessary? If you got angry enough, you could have killed him. It was for the best of all of us that we kept you guys apart."

"Relax, Mia. I wouldn't have killed him...yet."

I couldn't help laughing, and Grayson joined in. We were soon in full-blown hysteria. Nothing could stop us, or at least it seemed like that until we caught sight of the odd looks Drake and Armen gave us.

Sensing a disturbance, Grayson questioned, "What?"

Trying his best to sound sincere, Drake replied gravely, "Grayson. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Stuttering, Grayson said, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, dude. We know something's up. I understood why you didn't tell us some things at first, but face it, man. We have a right to know what we're going up against us. It's all been secrets. Don't we deserve to know the truth?"

Fantastic. More drama. Just what our little gang needed. I felt like suggesting that we take another chill break so that Grayson doesn't explode, but then Grayson said the last thing I expected him to say.

"Yeah, you're right, Drake. You all deserve the whole truth. It's time that I give you what you deserve to know."

"We already know some bits and pieces," Armen interrupted. "You know that you won't have to tell us everything, right?"

"I am not sure Armen. I don't think that it will be easy to skip parts. I will have to say the actual story as close to word-for-word as I possibly can."

The blond sat down with his back against a tree. As he began his story, I could already see the bits of his old self coming back. It was breaking through the hardened shell of revenge and hatred that had formed after the deaths of his wife and son. It did wonders on the mental states of those who knew him longer than me. Maybe, for once, Grayson was acting like what I imagined his old self was again.

"I met Luke here back in my modern time. We both worked at this oilrig. Neither of us knew how we got there. Pretty soon, Luke and the others disappeared. I was alone for three years until Drake and Armen woke up the same way I did. Initially I was suspicious of their intentions, but I soon discovered that they were a lot like me in a way."

"On their third day or so in the Arctic Base, they confronted me about Herobrine. They claimed that they were haunted and that they thought I was too. I never heard anything as absurd sounding as this, but I knew it had to be true."

"We were forced to attempt to escape Him. We kept running as fast as we could until we stumbled upon the portal. I refused to let Drake and Armen in before me in fear of the possible risk of their lives. They must have went in right after me or something, but I ended up waiting another year alone waiting for them."

"The three of us reunited, and we all agreed to try and stop Him. I discovered a book that prophesized how one of us would suffer and the others would feel great pain. It told of how Armen was the one destined to defeat Herobrine." Armen and Drake gave him odd looks at his pronunciation of the name, but I didn't see the problem. I felt like I was missing something important.

"I forged a sword for Armen for his battle. I felt like I was tied to his fate in a way. He ended up sacrificing himself to save us from Him. Herobrine was trying to kill us, and nothing else worked against the demon. It was the only option."

"Soon afterwards, Drake and I split ways. I was left to grieve Armen's sacrifice alone. I knew that it was the only option against Him. Nevertheless, I blamed myself. Armen gave me his helmet moments before he jumped. If I had known, I could have stopped him. I felt like it was my fault that Armen was dead."

"Except He wasn't dead. He was haunting Drake and I at distances. I thought I when I got to the Empire that I lost Him, but He was still there. Even with that plague, I was able to ignore Him just so that I could focus on what I felt was even more important: my new life. I ended up starting a family here, and I thought life would go on as I had dreamed. I ended up becoming the second-in-command. Life was perfect."

Grayson's expression became stony and cold, and I knew what was coming next. I witnessed it myself. The anger and sadness he showed that day made me realize that I had to escape the Imperial Palace.

"Then I blew it. Luke and I discovered the location of the last Dragon's Egg. We figured out that the Empire couldn't get ahold of it. As a result, we worked together to take it. At first, I thought that they knew it was me because they might have seen me. That was a lie."

"Luke, my dear friends, was a traitor to me and my family. In exchange for immunity for him, he revealed to the Empire that I was the one with the Dragon's Egg. As a result, they tracked me to Alduin's Keep, and there they took my family. They gave me the choice of telling them where I hid the egg exchange for my family's release. I refused."

He grimaced. "I felt like I should have accepted, but I knew that I couldn't because the lives of the rest of the world were at stake. They killed my family and sentenced me to be hanged, but I managed to break free. Once again, I was alone."

"I'll spare you guys the details of the agony I experienced. At times life seemed unbearable, and I wouldn't be sure if I wanted to go on. I kept persisting until I couldn't go on anymore. I just wanted it to end. That's when Drake found me."

Drake looked at him wide-eyed. Apparently Grayson didn't even tell him at that point. I guess it was all secrets and lies between them even before they met me.

"After we reunited, we decided to join forces for our quests. He wanted to find a way to save Armen. I wanted hatch my egg. We figured that finding the library would make both tasks easier, and when I think about it, it did."

He bit his lip. Most likely, Grayson was debating a topic. I can sense his discomfort. This next part wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"We made it to the Red Keep just before the attack. We managed to escape, and later on we went back. Drake and I found these tunnels underground. It was an old train station. We barely made it out alive, and we went through the Keep once again to continue on our adventure. It was turning out fine until..."

The former soldier stopped to eye Luke angrily. "Until we were interrupted by this thing. He tried to kill us, and we barely escaped. Drake was gravely injured, so we were forced to stop by this old house. But, of course because of our luck, it wasn't just any old house. It was the same house that apparently Drake used to live in with Armen."

"Later that night, well, Herobrine found a way to control Drake. Using his body, He almost killed me. I just happened to wake up in time to defend myself. Afterwards, he fell very ill and didn't wake up for a week."

"During that week, I had things to do on my own. For instance, I had to get ahold of medicine for him. I frequently scouted out trying to plan our next move. I would only go back to check on Drake to see if he was getting any better. He must have forgotten the events of that night because when he woke up, he didn't even mention it. I only stayed quiet because I knew that it would only distract him."

"Now, you might be thinking that I was wandering around alone. Well, I wasn't. Luke started following me around. It crossed my mind several times to just kill him, but I could never bring myself to do it. He was one of the only people left from the past besides Drake, Armen, and I. If I did it, then my questions would still be left unanswered."

"There was a part of me that blamed Luke still, but there was another part of me that knew that it wasn't his fault. I couldn't remember that he used to work with me until he almost killed Drake. By then, everything was changed, and I still can't figure out if it was for the better or for the worst."

"Drake made it out of his coma after a week, and by which time I started experiencing the horrors of the house. I understood how he felt by being watched all the time. We left rather quickly and made it to the inn. That is where we met Mia."

"After we helped her, she decided to stick with us. Now that there were three of us, I felt like we had a larger chance of making it. We found these catacombs that had this map, and I was able to connect it to the maps back at my house."

"Nothing goes right for us. The Empire attacked us while we were there, and I very reluctantly had to burn the house and grab the Egg. If it was anything else, then I guess I would have been okay, but it put off a magical beacon in a way. We could be easily tracked. Not to mention the darkness of the egg. There were times when it corrupted me in some way or another. I knew that it was dangerous to carry it around like how I did, but I did so anyway."

"Then the airships came. We stole them. I want to say that we made a clean getaway, but truthfully, we continued to be followed. I don't know what it was, but they were able to follow us. To be honest, they could be listening right now."

"We crashed close to the library, and once we were inside, we found the solutions to all of our problems in one book. I was able to hatch the egg and get rid of its evil influence on my heart. We were able to get rid of Herobrine completely from Armen's body, and that pretty much brings us here."

Grayson finished grimly. For a while we spent the time looking around at each other nervously. No one knew what to make of all the hidden information, but we sure didn't know how to take the truth, either.

The stars were twinkling above, so I paid attention to those to distract myself. Grayson's eyes twinkled.

Stop it, Mia. Just don't think about it. "Well, I don't know really how to accept it, but I'm glad nothing is being hidden anymore," I commented.

"I suppose that now you are wondering how this pertains to killing the Emperor?"

"Sure. Why not? You omitted that part quite nicely."

I think he chuckled. "Yeah, well, now I'll tell you. For a while now, I'm sure that he's been tracking my moments. I don't know for sure, but I think he is attempting to find ways to break me. That was why I would stay quiet. I never knew if someone was listening. Well, it seems like he has found the "perfect" method. That's why his reign must come to an end immediately."

Now it made a little sense. Grayson doesn't want to see anyone else get hurt, so he wanted to take the issue head-on. His expression was blank. If there was any mental struggle going on, I didn't know it. I wish that I could hide my feelings that easily.

I uncomfortably shifted. "So I'm guessing tomorrow we've got our plans laid out ahead of us then?"

"I guess. Get some rest. I'll take watch." As usual.

I saw him position himself so that he could take in our surroundings and watch the prisoner. Whatever goes inside that head of his, I do not know. After all, I don't spend my time fantasizing over revenge and all that other good stuff.

* * *

Grayson's POV

I took a huge risk revealing what had been going on out loud. What if someone different had been following us? The others deserved to know the truth, but all the same, the Empire could have just heard our plan.

Almost everyone else was sleeping. The only other person awake was Luke. I was kind of glad that he was awake, but I still don't know how I should have taken his appearance. It didn't mean anything good for us except it made it official that I had to take down the Empire.

I'm glad that the others agreed to help. I knew that I couldn't do it alone, so all assistance was welcome. There was some threatening involved for Luke, but now he was going to be able to help whether he liked it or not.

"Grayson, I know that you don't care for me much, but I just want to say sorry. I know that it was a dumb move to sell you out, but I never meant for it to go as far as killing your family. I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you like that, and I'm sorry."

I didn't expect to hear anything like what he said. On the tip of my tongue were the words that expressed how sorry would not bring my family back, but I retracted my words at the last second. However, I couldn't give him forgiveness either.

"Just go to sleep," I told him. Luke was the last person I wanted to speak to at the moment. I don't care who he used to be to me. That was nothing now. The amount that the past matters is insignificant to that of the present.

When I think about it, however, that is not exactly true. The present comes because of what happens in the past. What he was in the past does not necessarily mean that he is that way in the future. Maybe I should have accepted his apology.

Even if I do forgive him, it won't bring my family back. They will still be buried in some mass-grave somewhere in the Empire. Nothing can bring them back to life.

That's why I have to do this task. I've been biding my time for two years for the proper moment to avenge them. Well, now that moment's come, and I have very little idea of what I'm doing.

The others don't think that my idea will work. Yeah, it's risky, but it is a solution that can lead to a better one. I've already considered the possibility that it would fail, and that's what I'm counting on.

Yeah, I know that it sounds crazy, but it is the only solution that would work. I didn't tell the others because like I said, it was completely crazy. I can already hear them talking about the risks involved.

Morning came, and we made the final preparations for the raid. We attempted to make Armen look like a private bounty hunter who happened to hear about the price on my head. There was extra armor and masks in Luke's backpack, which we took gladly.

Armen looked nervous, and I don't think it was just because of the plan that he has no faith in. There was something else going on in his head. I felt like asking what was up, but then I remembered that it was none of my business. It wasn't going to affect me in any way that I know about.

I didn't trust Luke enough to tie my restraints, so I gave the task to Mia. They had to be tight enough to not look suspicious, but loose enough for me to be able to break free when the time is right. I also gave Armen the task of holding onto my sword.

Then the question came to mind of what to do about the dragon. Will they believe me if I told them that the egg hatched? I was reluctant to bring it along, but if I don't, the question will arise of where it was. Someone would have to answer that. Armen suggested half-heartedly that we pretend that it still exists, but Luke pointed out that the job was to kill me and find the egg, which earned him a slap to the face. Okay, I might have done it out of annoyance and for fun.

Then we had another problem. How will Drake and Mia get in? They were supposed to also be dead, and the Empire knew about them anyway, so pretending that they were also assassins was definitely out of the question.

If we were going for the angle of having the plan work, well then we could bring the dragon for proof. However, I plan on Plan A failing, so there was no need. I decided that this would be one of the flaws.

As for the second question, I still didn't have an answer. Maybe we could have them pretend to be prisoners? Too risky, and too suspicious. Maybe they can sneak in? Drake and Mia would probably get caught quickly. I could mark it as another flaw, but that could easily result in their deaths. What was left?

Then it hit me. Maybe Drake has some stuff to make them in his backpack. Worth a shot?

"Hey Drake." He was digging around in his bag for something. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Cut it out, Grayson. If you want to talk to me, just say something. I am trying to find some water. They are coming back."

It didn't register what "they" meant. "What's coming back?"

"The headaches. I just had one. It's getting worse, too. I don't know what it means."

Well that's just swell. Just what we needed. I wanted the only worries to be about the thing we're planning on doing, and now we have this to worry about. "Who else knows?"

"Just you and me. I haven't told them yet."

"Don't. At least wait until after the attack. They don't need a distraction, especially Armen. Trust me. Some secrets are best left secret."

"Um, okay? Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you have ingredients for an invisibility potion or two?"

"I am correct in assuming that you are not planning an elaborate prank, right?" He laughed a little. "Yeah, I've got a couple bottles of water, some nether warts, three golden carrots, a couple spider eyes, and some redstone. Why?"

"Just planning the next stage of my plan? Do you know where I can find a brewing stand?"

He pointed over to where he had one set up. Interesting. "Thanks." I found the ingredients and headed over.

Then I heard him call out to me, "I respect your judgement, but you know that it won't work, right? Something bad will happen, and it'll fail."

I looked around to see if the others were listening, but they were all busy. "That's what I'm planning on happening."

"Huh? You're insane. You know that, right?"

"Probably. Well, I need to make the potions. See ya." I heard Drake muttering about what I said, but I just shook it off. It was show time.

I brewed the invisibility potions without resistance. Once they were that pale periwinkle color and strengthened, I jogged over to where the campfire had been set up.

Mia was cleaning up the camp. Luke was still tied up. Drake was sipping on water quietly. I don't even know where Armen ran off to. Well, there was no use giving a pep talk if no one was going to listen to me.

"Anyone know where Armen is?" I asked around.

Only Mia's answer was somewhat helpful out of the three. "I think he said that he was going to take a walk."

Okay, so we have a guy taking a walk somewhere in the woods, an elf trying her best to be helpful, a half-enderman with a migraine, and an assassin tied to a tree that I still can't find the decency to forgive. Seems legit.

Wherever Armen went, I hope he comes back soon. I don't want to have to waste too much time on this, and I would prefer for it to still be light out when we get there. Apparently he's been gone a while. How long was I mulling over the task at hand?

Fed up with having nothing to do, I decided to attempt to locate Armen. "I'm going to find Armen. If I'm not back within three hours, send someone to look for me. I should be fine, but these woods have this ominous feeling. I don't like it," I called over my shoulder.

"All right. Have a safe trip. Don't get lost," Mia snickered.

I chuckled, "No promises."

I decided that he can't be more than ten miles away in any direction. Most people would go straight, so let's start by going north. I have no guarantees that this the direction he went. Well, it's a place to start, anyway.

"Armen, you out here? Armen?"

I heard loud voices a little over one hundred yards away. I couldn't see anything in these thick trees, so I had to rely on my ears more than my eyes. Well, eyes can be deceiving. I headed in the direction of the disruption.

I stopped when my eyes first started seeing the soldiers. Not good. I started to climb a tree to avoid being spotted but still to be able to listen in.

Two Empire soldiers were facing Armen. They both had their crossbows aimed at his chest. Armen looked surprised as to why he was stopped in his tracks. I knew why. This was private property of the Emperor.

"I'm afraid that you need to come with us," one of the two guards said dully.

"For what? I was just walking," Armen protested.

"This is private property. We don't need any spies such as yourself roaming around here. There is no use in fighting back. If you come quietly, then there's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"I don't even know what I did wrong. Can't I just go back to my friends, please?" Armen looked terrified. Out of all of us, he was the only one who didn't understand the threat. I needed to get him out of here.

I didn't have any range weapons in my backpack, and even if I did, they'd know that I was here immediately. That leaves me with one option.

I carefully jumped down from the tree and started to run behind the guards. Armen saw me and had to use all of his power to not laugh so that he didn't give me away. Being blind and stupid, the soldiers did not suspect a thing.

My sword switched position from my belt to my hand, and in two smooth strokes, they were lying on the ground dead. I used one of their shirts to wipe the blood off Andruin.

"What the hell were you thinking going off alone like that, Armen?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but I was so relieved that he was okay that I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just felt like it, I guess." His answer was so unconvincing that I felt like calling him out on it, but there's no point.

"Well, let's get back. I need to tell the others something."

"Um, all right, Grayson. Whatever you say." He grabbed the crossbows off the dead mercenaries and some bolts. Smart choice. I didn't even think of that.

After a good half hour, we made it back to camp. With the obvious exception of Luke, they all looked happy that we were back.

"There you are. We were wondering what was holding- What happened to you guys?" Mia noticed how disheveled Armen was.

"Mercenaries. There were two of them, but they caught Armen unawares."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay. So, what's our plan?"

And so I told them the version that I wanted them to hear. "Luke and Armen will bring me to the gates by pretending that they caught me at last. They will say that they thought that the Emperor would much rather see me die himself instead of taking their word for it. He shouldn't suspect anything. Armen will hold onto my sword. Drake and Mia will follow in behind us after drinking invisibility potions so that they are not noticed. Then, I will most likely be brought to the Emperor with Luke and Armen. Meanwhile, Drake and Mia will cause some kind of diversion or something to occupy the guards. Can I trust you guys to stay safe?"

"Duh," Mia pointed out cheerfully.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Drake added.

"Cool. Just do whatever it takes to send most of the guards out of the palace. Then, while they're gone, Armen will pass me my sword, and I assume that we'd have to start the fight there."

"Then what?"

"Then I kill the Emperor. Without their leader, the mercenaries will be lost and confused. More likely than not, they won't all try to kill us."

"Maybe."

I laughed at Mia's joke. "No, most of them are only doing this out of fear or money. We should take out the few loyal ones. You can tell which ones those are because they generally are given the higher ranks."

I heard a soft whooshing sound and abruptly turned my crossbow in the direction. It was a nightmare.

"Aren't they only supposed to be in the Badlands?" Mia inquired nervously.

"Yeah. That's weird. I don't like this." I shot a bolt at it, and it fled over the tree line. "Well, it's gone now."

"Grayson, even if the rest of the plan works, how do you planning on killing the Emperor without guards interfering. I can't guarantee that we'd draw all of them out," Drake sighed.

I shrugged. "I've got my secret weapon."

"What do you mean?" Armen asked curiously.

I gave him a vague smile that said, "You'll see."

"Well, if that's it, can we get a move on, then?" Luke whined impatiently.

"But of course. Wouldn't want to waste too much time making sure that we all come out of there alive," I said with mock sweetness.

"Who said that we'd come out alive? I'm telling you, Grayson, this plan will fail just like last time."

I shouldn't let his words get to me. I took a deep breath. "This will work. I know it will. All you have to do is trust me. I'm talking to all of you."

"Trust?" Luke scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You apparently didn't trust your so-called "friends" enough to tell them the truth about your past. And you think you deserve their trust?"

"I never said that I deserved anything," I said slowly.

"Well, you've got that right. You had your entire career handed to you on a silver platter, and you threw that out for a stupid egg. You got rid of everything. Grayson, my friend, you've got some serious nerve to blame me and the Empire for your family's death when in reality, it was all your fault."

That did it. I didn't care that he was right. The next thing I knew, I was lunging for his exposed neck.

Only I was being restrained. Drake had ahold of my left arm, and Mia had my right. It took both of them working together to keep me from strangling Luke.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"Not until you calm down," Mia refused. "Killing him will not put us in a better situation than we already are, which let me remind you is already terrible. We need him in order for this to work. Can't you guys just put aside your differences until we succeed? After that, you guys can fight to your hearts' contents, and I wouldn't care."

I stopped struggling. "Fine, but after that, don't stop me."

"We'll see."

This was the best that it could get. Drake and Mia let go of my arms, and I didn't murder Luke. It looked like that situation was behind us although I swear that I heard Mia mutter to Drake, "Keep Grayson preoccupied. I've got the other guy."

That explained why Drake made such an effort to keep up with me on our trip to the Empire.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea. Did you really mean it when you said that you were counting on the plan failing?"

"Yeah. It's the only way that we'd succeed in bringing down the Empire. I know it sounds insane, but it could work."

"Well, just know that I'd stay with you the whole way. I owe you for helping me save Armen. Even though I think that this could only have a bad outcome, I'll still stick with you and make sure that you get your goal done as well."

This was the kind of friend I wish that I had in the Empire. Drake would never turn his back on me like Luke did. He actually trusted me and promised to help me every step of the way. I wish that he helped me out back there instead of Luke. Then again, the Empire would have had him killed alongside my family.

"Thanks. I seriously needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Grayson. Anytime."

The cities started to be visible. I turned to Mia. "Okay, Mia, you know what to do."

She responded by hesitantly tying my arms behind my back to make it look like I was taken hostage by the "mercenaries." I suggested making it look like there was a struggle, but since she was very reluctant to hurt me in any way. Eventually I used Luke's sword to cut my clothes and spread the area with the blood of a pig. It looked convincing enough.

"Okay, guys, if all goes well, I will see you all later," I said grimly. "If not, then it was an honor knowing you guys."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just come back to us in one piece," Mia begged playfully.

"I'm counting on it. I was just saying-"

"No, I am just saying that I forbid you from dying."

Yep, she likes me. I shrugged. "I'll do my best. See you guys later."

We stepped out of the shadows of the trees. I heard potions being guzzled down and breathed a sigh of relief. As long as they are not spotted...

The guards stationed at the gates looked at Luke first, then Armen, and lastly, me. I watched as their eyes widened, and they excitedly opened the gates. I prayed that Mia and Drake got in safely. I don't know what I'd do if they died for my personal gain.

As an added effect, Armen nudged me hard in the back. I reacted with a fake groan and by stumbling forward a little. Either I was a good actor or the guards were really idiots, but they actually bought that I was in pain. Whatever the case was, this was going to be almost too easy.

I never wanted to see this room again. This place was filled with too many bad memories. I lost my family in here. Many people died in here. While I was in here two years, I decided that I was done taking orders from a tyrant. As a result, I lost everything.

My least favorite person in the world must have gotten the memo of my supposed "capture" because he was waiting for us in here. He seemed to be in such a good mood that it made me sick. Now I need to wait for my chance.

"There you are. I was worried that you wouldn't make it to our lovely little reunion on time. Yes, you are a little late, but you're finally here, so now we can celebrate." Him and his stupid little jokes.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I glared at him furiously. "I have a personal score to settle with you."

"How could you possibly do that? You can't do that in chains. It-"

"Don't you mean ropes?" I couldn't stop myself.

"Who cares? My opinion is the only one that matters here! As I was saying, it is impossible to kill me while tied up. Besides, I have the upper hand, not you."

I need to keep the act up. "Well, if you can't already tell, I am full of surprises."

"I see. Just like the fact that one of your so-called captors used to be your best friend and the other just happens to be in the body that was used by my younger brother? Yes, I know that this is all a trick. Any other accomplices of yours are walking straight into a trap."

I felt my jaw drop. This not part of my plan. When he saw my face, the Emperor laughed. "Oh, but don't worry, you'll be reunited with them shortly enough. Why don't we sit here and wait for your friends to get here?"

I was then forcibly brought over to the largest window that overlooked the town square. He was right. There was nothing I could do but watch them die because of me. This could be the end.

* * *

Drake's POV

Mia and I headed in the opposite direction from the others. I have very little faith in this plan, but to be honest, I trust Grayson's strategic gut instinct more than mine. If he thinks that it will work out, then it probably will.

Prior to drinking the potions, Mia and I agreed to tell where we are by the use of staying close and whispering. We couldn't risk getting separated in a place as big as this.

"Okay, Drake, what do we want to do?" Mia's voice sounded from my left side. She didn't sound relaxed at all. At first I attributed it to the lack of trust in this plan that we both share. Then I remembered that these people took her away from her homeland. She wants revenge just as much as Grayson does. I guess the difference is that she is doing a better job at hiding it.

"Well, it will look suspicious if we destroy their food and supplies. We've tried that too many times. Besides, there are innocent people here who have been misled. Whatever we do, it needs to be something that just affects the mercenaries, not the citizens. It has to distract the guards away from Grayson and the others."

Mia might have then smirked a little. Please don't be another crazy idea. "Well, we need to keep the Emperor from thinking that Grayson is the one who wants to kill him. How about we make it look like we are the ones who are in charge of the assassination attempt instead." Can't anyone come up with a plan that won't result in anyone getting killed?

"Why can't we just do something that doesn't involve getting in the middle of things? Won't that send more guards in to protect the Emperor?"

"Or it could send them out to take care of the threat. I spent a few years of my life watching how the Emperor reacts to these sorts of things. He will want to stay inside that throne room of his and give orders from there. I think we can take care of a couple hundred or so guards. That should give Grayson and the others the time they need."

"A couple hundred guards? Are you insane? Mia, there is only one word that I can use to describe that: suicide."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Mia laughed at my silence. "Thought so. Come on. We're wasting time bickering over this subject. Do you have arrows?"

I checked my backpack. "Yeah. Do you need any?"

"Nope. You will because you'll be the one taking the first shot." The way she said it was put so simply that I felt like I misheard her or something.

"Please tell me that I didn't hear you correctly when you said that I was taking the first shot."

"Nope, that's exactly what I said. Now let's do this thing." I wish that I had the same enthusiasm as her.

"Why does it have to be me?" It was one thing being a part of one crazy plan; now I'm stuck taking part in two.

"Because I said so."

There was no need to argue with her. "What am I shooting at?"

"The window is fine. Shatter it if you can." She pointed at a large window that looked like it went from the floor to the ceiling of the room. "Just don't actually kill him."

"I'll try." I aimed for the center, and it stuck in the glass. It reminded me a little of the accuracy of the ghost bow back at the Arctic Base, so why doesn't anyone notice the flying bow? I pulled back on the bowstring again, and it pierced the arrow straight through the center.

"Why isn't it breaking? We have one job, and that is to freak him out enough to make him send guards on us. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Apparently so. My turn." Mia took the bow from my hands and aimed for the same window that I was shooting at.

I watched a few failed attempts at breaking it when she finally gave up. "He must have had the glass replaced since the last time I was here."

I was too busy paying attention to the scene unfolding right in front of me. "Uh, Mia, I think we have bigger things to worry about."

"What, Drake?"

I slowly pointed to the left. A bunch of mercenaries were standing there.

I heard her groan quietly. "Ugh. Why won't they leave us alone? Well, at least we still have our potions." Our bodies flickered into view. "Dang it."

"Go!" I gave her a shove forward, and she didn't hesitate to escape the soldiers. I followed quickly behind her.

There were guards waiting there too. I pulled out my sword, but Mia shook her head wildly. "There's no use. They will kill us if we try anything. We've got to play along no matter how much we hate it."

I knew that she was right. I dropped the sword to the ground. She did the same with her bow. "Fine. You win this round."

A tall guy sneered, "Actually, I think we just won the war."

Then they took us inside the palace. I couldn't find myself marveling over the lavish decorations, but then again, I prefer a rather plain lifestyle. Mia didn't look so happy to be back here.

I was then shoved into a spectacular room. Mia looked like she wanted to vomit as we crossed the dark red carpet. I don't think I want to know why it's that color.

Luke and Armen were being restrained on the right side of the room. Mia and I were brought over to join them. Grayson's scheme failed.

I saw him on the opposite side looking guilt-stricken and tormented. Grayson admitted that he wanted the plan to fail in order to distract the Emperor., but he never meant for it to go this far.

A man was savoring it all from atop his throne. I saw that his eyes were a bright, shining red. Everything unnatural seems to happen around Grayson, Armen, and I, doesn't it?

"Yay, the quintet is reunited once again. It looks like the whole gang is here, so why are you looking so glum? Aren't you happy to see your friends again, Commander?"

Grayson looked at us pain-stricken. "Let them go. It's me you want, not them."

"Oh I will. After you tell me where the egg is. It's like de ja vu, right? Maybe this time it will end differently."

Grayson must have went through this before, then. This was how his family died. Now we're in that same position. I can see in those terrified eyes that he doesn't want to have to go through that again.

"I can't tell you where the egg is. It's-"

"In my possession now. I took it from him." Grayson and I both looked in the direction of the voice who cut him off.

"I stole it from Grayson a couple weeks ago. He won't be able to tell you where it is because he doesn't know. If there is anyone you should punish, it's me. It was my idea to steal the egg in the first place, and I left him with the blame. It's time that I take my share of the blame. I'm sorry, Grayson."

I can't believe it, and apparently Grayson couldn't either. The speaker was Luke, the same guy who betrayed Grayson and tried to kill us several times. He was lying through his teeth to save us.

"How honorable," the Emperor said, amused, "but honor won't do you any good when you're dead. Now tell us, then, so we can clear a few things up. Where is the Dragon's Egg?"

Now all eyes were on Luke. Evidently he didn't plan on being taken seriously. "I hid it where you'd never find it."

"And where might that be? Or should I kill your accomplices instead? You know me well enough to know to take me seriously. Where'd you hide it?"

"It's hatched," Grayson yelled. He glanced at us guiltily because he blamed himself. "It will only come if I call for it."

"So someone is lying to me. There's no possible way that the egg is hidden somewhere where I would never find it and has hatched at the exact same time. Both of you know that I don't like being lied to. There will be consequences for this. Now tell me: which one of you is telling the truth, and I'll let your friends go, including the liar."

"I am," they said at the exact same time.

"I don't want to have to punish both of you. Tell me, now. Is it still an egg or not?"

Grayson and Luke looked at each other. That made the Emperor more angry.

"Tell. The. Truth. If I don't hear it, then all of your friends will die. Who has the egg, and is it technically a dragon now?"

Grayson spoke first. "I had it. I hatched it about a week ago to free my friend Armen. The blame lies on me, and me alone. Let me call the dragon, just don't touch them. That's all I ask."

"Well, you're not in much of a position to make bargains. Call the dragon, and I won't kill your friends. I suggest that you think about this offer before you make any rash decisions. Remember last time. You know well enough that I will have them killed."

"They've done nothing to you. Please, just let them go. I beg you."

"Well, it is about time that you learn that there are always consequences. What do you choose?"

I tried to lock eyes with Grayson to tell him to say no. He knows that the Empire can't get ahold of it. He shouldn't fall for the Emperor's trap.

"Fine. Just stay away from them." He raised his fingers to his mouth to whistle.

"No! Grayson, it's not worth it!" Mia screamed. She looked terrified about the choice Grayson was making.

"I can't lose you guys too. Everything, everyone I've gotten close to is gone. You're the only ones left. I have to do this. I can't let you guys die. You're more important." He whistled loudly.

The Emperor cackled, "I knew that you'd come around this time. Now, let's discuss a few more pressing matters. Did you think that I'd let you and your friends off scott-free?"

"We had a deal. You said that you'd let them go!" Grayson cried out.

"I said that I won't kill them. I never said anything about my guards."

Grayson frowned. "Can't I say one thing though?"

He considered. "All right. I don't see the harm in that. Just make it quick."

I saw the look in Grayson's eyes and knew what was coming next. "Fine, but you shouldn't be so quick to look away."

Grayson raised his sword. I think I know what happened. While the Emperor was gloating, he untied himself and picked up his weapon from where ever it was. He had part of the situation under control after all.

"I challenge you to a duel that will leave one man standing. If you really think that you are better than me, then you'd accept. If not, then you'd prove how much of a coward you are to your men."

Angered that the tables were flipped on him, the Emperor ordered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop him!"

But the soldiers were curious about how this played out. If I wanted to, I could sneak out of here, but I wasn't going to leave Grayson.

The Emperor relented. "Fine. Challenge accepted. I'll win anyway."

I watched him get up from his seat. I haven't seen him leave it once until now. He seemed to tower over everyone. Then I saw the two gems on his armrests.

I whispered to Armen, who was the closest to me, "Armen, look, the diamonds."

"I see them," he said, surprised. "What should we do?"

"We need to get rid of them, fast. There's something about this guy that is too dark for my liking. He's like another "Him" only older. Something about him isn't right."

"How do you plan on destroying the diamonds?"

"I think..." I glanced at the guards who were watching the "kind" words being exchanged between the Emperor and Grayson. "I think that I can sneak away."

As quietly as I could, I found my backpack and pulled out my circle talisman. Then I tiptoed over to a far corner. No one but Armen noticed me slip away. I set up a teleportation circle so that I could get back. Then I teleported.

I hope that if Grayson notices that I was gone, then he'd realize that I'd only leave for a good reason. I don't want him to think that I abandoned him in the middle of combat. Still, I needed the last diamond. I hurried inside the underground cave/room in search of the second secret room.

I quickly found the wall that had the secret hatch into the room with the diamond. I slammed the door open and hurried into the cavern.

Once I was inside, I started to shut off the electromagnets. I also removed the spells keeping the diamond in place so that it was safe to grab. Finally, I popped the top off the pure titanium case. It clattered to the ground where the spells and enchantments once were.

Gingerly, I removed the stone. That was simple enough. Getting a hold of the other two was a different issue. It was next to impossible to grab those from the throne without being seen.

I don't have to bring this back with me. Let's destroy this diamond now while I had the chance. I looked around until I found the chest that held my most dangerous talisman: the fire talisman.

I almost never dared to use it, but certain times require certain measures. I looked around for the best place to do it that won't result in my entire house burning down. Actually, my best bet is the room where I used to keep the diamond at. I won't use it anymore, so I don't care about the wooden platform.

I laid it down in the pit and aimed at the ancient gem with the talisman. It started to catch fire. Using more and more power, the diamond was incinerated into nothing but ash. One down, two to go.

I smelled the ashy air and knew that I had to leave. It was peaceful here except for the quickly dying flames, but I can't stay. I promised that I would not abandon them during this battle. I was gone too long.

I needed to get back and destroy the other two diamonds. Somehow, His power was tied to them. The sooner that they were gone, the sooner that all of this would be over.

I warped back to the throne room. It looked different now. The glass was shattered, and Grayson and the Emperor were nowhere to be seen. The only people in here were Armen, Mia, and Luke. They were seemingly forgotten in the chaos of the fight. So were the diamonds.

"There you are," Mia said in relief. "Armen said that you were going to go get this diamond thingy, but we weren't sure when you'd be back."

"Well, I'm back now. I destroyed the first one already. We just need the other two."

"Yeah, about that..." Armen pointed at the throne. "Look."

They were gone. He must have taken them with him while I was gone. "Okay, let's go find them."

I started to head for the window, but Mia stopped me. "No, Drake. This is Grayson's fight, not ours. We have to respect that."

"But Grayson doesn't know to destroy the diamonds. We need to warn him," I protested.

"Nope, he knows. He saw the Emperor take them. Grayson probably has already put two and two together. Right now, we just need to wait and see how this plays out."

Armen's words did not console me, yet I sat down next to them. Then I prepared for the most agonizingly boring hours of my life.

* * *

Grayson's POV

Things were bad enough when my half of the plan failed sooner than I had expected that I would. I didn't get my chance to kill him like I wanted to. I watched from the window Drake and Mia.

There was a floating bow and arrow aiming at the window. That must be them. After several failed attempts at shattering the glass, it stopped firing. They then appeared in my line of vision.

"See, what did I tell you? We found the rest of your accomplices no problem."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. This can't be happening. I swore again and again that I wouldn't let anything happen to them, but now that is lost too.

About ten minutes later, Drake and Mia were led into the room. They weren't struggling out of fear of being killed, but I wish that they would just try to get away and save themselves.

I dragged them into this. Now, because of me and my blind desire for revenge, they are paying the price. I felt my mouth open up into a distressed look of grief. I'm the cause of all this.

The Emperor smirked savagely as he came to the same realization as I did. He knows that he has won. Unless if there's some miracle that distracts him enough for me to get free, we're screwed.

"Yay, the quintet is reunited once again. It looks like the whole gang is here, so why are you looking so glum? Aren't you happy to see your friends again, Commander?"

I gritted my teeth as I looked at their fearful faces. It's not their fault. "Let them go. It's me you want, not them."

"Oh I will. After you tell me where the egg is. It's like de ja vu, right? Maybe this time it will end differently."

I know what he was talking about. This is how my family was killed. Only this time, it is my new family. I couldn't lose them the same way I lost my family. It was time to be honest.

"I can't tell you where the egg is. It's-"

"In my possession now. I took it from him." There was no way possible. I must have heard wrong. He wouldn't...

"I stole it from Grayson a couple weeks ago. He won't be able to tell you where it is because he doesn't know. If there is anyone you should punish, it's me. It was my idea to steal the egg in the first place, and I left him with the blame. It's time that I take my share of the blame. I'm sorry, Grayson."

I stared at Luke wide-eyed. Was this the same man who turned traitor just to keep himself alive? Out of all the events that happened on this tragic day, this is by far the strangest.

I could tell that the Emperor was just as shocked as I was. "How honorable, but honor won't do you any good when you're dead. Now tell us, then, so we can clear a few things up. Where is the Dragon's Egg?"

I looked at him curiously. Even he seemed surprised. His voice wavered as he desperately tried to think up a lie. "I hid it where you'd never find it."

"And where might that be? Or should I kill your accomplices instead? You know me well enough to know to take me seriously. Where'd you hide it?"

Up until now, I would have let Luke take the punishment to stay alive because I thought it was his fault. Now that he is lying to protect me, I realized that I could do no such thing. I never could have. I have to tell the truth.

"It's hatched," I yelled hopelessly."It will only come if I call for it."

This is my chance. Now that he is inattentive towards what I'm doing, I can shake off my restraints. I spotted Andruin lying on the ground where Armen was forced to drop it. I just need to pretend like I am still vulnerable.

As I slipped off the ropes, he said, "So someone is lying to me. There's no possible way that the egg is hidden somewhere where I would never find it and has hatched at the exact same time. Both of you know that I don't like being lied to. There will be consequences for this. Now tell me: which one of you is telling the truth, and I'll let your friends go, including the liar."

"I am," I said alongside Luke. Jinx.

"I don't want to have to punish both of you." Lie. "Tell me, now. Is it still an egg or not?"

I looked at Luke. I wanted, no, I needed him to stop talking. We aren't getting anywhere if we keep contradicting the other's story.

"Tell. The. Truth. If I don't hear it, then all of your friends will die. Who has the egg, and is it technically a dragon now?"

I would have let Luke speak, except I know that my friends have no way of getting free. There were so many arrows trained on their foreheads. I can't risk anything.

I answered first, "I had it. I hatched it about a week ago to free my friend Armen. The blame lies on me, and me alone. Let me call the dragon, just don't touch them. That's all I ask."

"Well, you're not in much of a position to make bargains. Call the dragon, and I won't kill your friends. I suggest that you think about this offer before you make any rash decisions. Remember last time. You know well enough that I will have them killed."

Flashbacks of the executions of my wife and son harassed me. I know full damn well that he'd do it. No pleas for mercy will work on this cold-hearted fiend.

I felt my body start shaking. "They've done nothing to you. Please, just let them go. I beg you."

"Well, it is about time that you learn that there are always consequences. What do you choose?"

There was only one thing I can do, and that's to pretend to call the dragon. He doesn't know what the call really sounds like.

"Fine. Just stay away from them."

"No! Grayson, it's not worth it!" Mia yelled at me. It's not worth it. Didn't Kathryn say something similar before she died?

Suddenly she seemed to morph into Kathryn. My other friends morphed into Artie. I didn't see my friends anymore; I saw my family.

I grimaced because I knew that it had to be done. "I can't lose you guys too. Everything, everyone I've gotten close to is gone. You're the only ones left. I have to do this. I can't let you guys die. You're more important." I whistled.

The Emperor chortled, "I knew that you'd come around this time. Now, let's discuss a few more pressing matters. Did you think that I'd let you and your friends off scott-free?"

I never put it past him to stab me in the back, but I had to keep up the act. "We had a deal. You said that you'd let them go!"

"I said that I won't kill them. I never said anything about my guards." That actually was kind of clever. I'll give him that. I think now is a good time to reveal my plot.

"Can't I say one thing though?"

He pondered it suspiciously. "All right. I don't see the harm in that. Just make it quick."

I grinned smugly at him. "Fine, but you shouldn't be so quick to look away."

I pulled out my sword from behind my back. He started sputtering in disbelief that I was able to put one over him

"I challenge you to a duel that will leave one man standing. If you really think that you are better than me, then you'd accept. If not, then you'd prove how much of a coward you are to your men."

He was at a loss for words. He knows that I could possibly beat him and leave him dead, but even the most loyal guards would be unsure about having an emperor who isn't brave enough to take one man in a fight. Trying to find a way out, the Emperor commanded, "Well, what are you waiting for? Stop him!"

As I expected, they didn't do anything. I heard them mumbling bets on who would win. It was encouraging that most of them felt that I had a chance.

The Emperor sighed. "Fine. Challenge accepted. I'll win anyway."

He rose from the ornate chair. The Emperor tossed his cloak of white wool to the floor. His eyes flared crimson. This was not natural. He kept many dark secrets, and this was one of them.

I then saw something unusual happen. Instead of pulling out a sword like I thought he would, the Emperor did something different. His fingers looked like they were replaced with knives in a split second. It was unnerving why his gloves were designed this way.

I started circling him as we prepared for our newly arranged fight. He won't play fair. I am prepared for that. I just want to make him pay for everything he has done.

"For these things we are supposed to exchange polite words of greeting, but I think we can skip the formalities."

"Agreed," I snarled. "Let's say what we really feel about each other."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. I will go first because I am way better than you. I never liked you. The only reason why you stayed alive this long was because I needed you. Well, now I see that you are a threat that has to be stopped. I won't stop until you are in a casket six feet under."

"You'd actually give me a decent grave? I'm touched. Well, my turn. After you killed my family, I swore that I'd be the one to end your life. I waited too long. Now prepare to die."

The sound of metal on metal was deafening. I was awaiting this moment for far too long, and it isn't like what I spent nights upon nights visualizing. His knives were long and sharp. He kept going for non-vital areas to cause me pain. I was forced to block and dodge more than actually attacking him.

My sword clanged loudly. "You know, this is kind of refreshing. I've been spending too many nights worrying about what I was going to do about you. I'm glad that soon you'd be dead to this world."

"Same, except you, Commander, will be the one to fall victim. Don't you understand? I cannot die. All my power lies in these peculiar diamonds."

I understood what they were. It looks like Drake was trying to find the Sacred Diamonds in the wrong places. The other two were here the whole time. I mentally slapped myself for not realizing this.

I glanced around for him, but he disappeared. I don't think he left just to save himself. I'm sure Drake had his reasons. Maybe he noticed the age-old artifacts before I did. I just hope that he'd hurry.

The Emperor grabbed a hold of my shoulder. Clutched in his other hand were the two diamonds, which he stored away in his pockets. "Ugh, this place is so small and stuffy. Outside is spacier."

"Is that even a word? I don't think it is, Emperor." I smashed his expensive windows. Apparently he didn't think of a guy breaking them from the inside when he replaced them. "After you."

"But those were my favorite windows!" Then he looked down. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

I could have killed him here, but I'm trying to keep this a fair fight. "I dunno. You tell me." I shoved him off the ledge.

He fell down screaming the whole way. I caught Mia's eye as she smiled gleefully. I waited for the rest of the guards to follow after their leader before I asked, "Where'd Drake go?"

Armen answered, "He figured out about the diamonds before you did. I think he is going to grab the one at his house."

I nodded. "Okay guys. Hopefully I'll see you guys again shortly." I climbed up onto the window sill.

"Grayson, wait!"

I looked over my shoulder to listen to Mia. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Luke and Armen's eyes widened in confusion and discomfort. "Ummmm..."

She shrugged. "What?"

I smiled. "Thought so. See you guys later."

"But, but, aren't you going to say anything about that?"

I was already jumping out the window. Gotta keep up my air of mystery.

The Emperor was standing impatiently in front of where I landed. "Well it's about time. I was about to wonder if you bailed on me."

"What, and miss out on the chance of seeing you dead? Not in a million years." Duck. Stab. Parry. Dodge. Block.

The soldiers were confused on their tasks. "What are we supposed to do? Watch as one of you gets pummeled?" Stab. Duck. Stab. Block.

"Yes, actually. Watch and learn, boys, and you'd see the best way to win a fight: by being me." Slash. Parry. Dodge. Dodge. Stab. Block.

"I don't want to burst your bubble, well actually I do, but that is incorrect." Dodge. Duck. Dodge. Parry.

"And what is the correct way of winning a battle according to you?" Parry. Block. Slash. Block. Dodge.

"Paying attention." Disarm.

He wailed as his hand fell to the ground. "What, hey! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I started breathing heavily. My blood boiled. "It's not fair that you force people into slavery. It's not fair that you killed innocents just for what their friends and families have done. It's not fair that you leave your people to die off unless you find a benefit. I promised that I'd kill you when I got the chance. It's time for your reign of suffering and darkness to end."

I kicked him to the ground. The Emperor groaned as he slumped down. I bent down to his level and snatched the diamonds from his robe pocket.

"I'll take these, thank you." I destroyed them with my sword.

He cried out as the source of his power disappeared. Then some of the oddest things happened. The guards, who were originally aiming crossbows at me, lowered their weapons. Some of them shook their heads as if... as if they were awakening from a trance.

It made sense now why he had all these followers. They had no control. That explained that air of evil power that I sensed in him. The Emperor was playing us all along.

My vision started to cloud up, and I was overcome with a feeling of blind rage. "We've all made mistakes. Mine was trusting you."

I raised my sword. "Before you die, I want you to experience every moment of suffering that you made me go through. I promise that by the time I'm done, you'll be wishing that you never crossed paths with me."

"Why isn't anyone stopping him from killing me?" the Emperor cried out in disbelief. He apparently doesn't get that his influence won't work on them anymore.

One guy said loudly, "Well, he is doing what we all wished we could do since forever. I'm turning the other way."

There was a mumbling of agreement. Then, one by one, they dropped their weapons completely.

I respected the fact that they were now on my side, but I wasn't done yet. I stabbed him in the stomach. As I drowned out his cries, I thought about what to do next.

What is happening to me? I am becoming just as big of a monster as he is. I have to end it now.

I willingly dug around in my jacket pocket until I found it. It was broken for a long time, but about a week ago, I found it again deep inside my backpack. Using those long hours of keeping watch, I repaired it. Yeah, I struggled in doing so, but I accomplished the task once I found a book on how to repair guns.

I tilted my head to the left and aimed at his chest.

My last bullet.

I watched the life leave his eyes, and they faded to black. The menace was gone. I was supposed to feel accomplished. Instead I feel, well, nothing. He was just another body to my name.

I tossed away the gun. I don't want to see it again. Then, slowly, I lifted the body over my shoulder. Revenge was supposed to be sweet, but it is bitter. I avenged my family, and I am glad that I kept my promise, but it doesn't feel like I won. I'm just another murderer.

* * *

Mia's POV

We couldn't see anything because they ran off out of our view. We were all worried about Grayson, even Luke. Last time I checked, they were bitter enemies. Things were getting too weird for my taste.

We got free during the fight, but we were too scared to see what was going on outside. Only one of the two will come back, and as much faith I have in Grayson, he could be the one to fall.

Then I saw the blond figure grimly walking into view. His face was blank and lost. He was carrying a body, and I felt relief that he was alive.

Grayson dropped the body in front of the ornate doors. After hearing the commotion stopping, the citizens came out of their houses one by one. The looks on their faces were a mixture of confusion, horror, and relief.

He started speaking. "This used to be your emperor. He has clouded your minds with lies in order to confuse you and to keep you from questioning his rule. Up until now, he has been enslaving other people and killing their family members to keep them in line. My family was among them. You're free now. He's gone."

There was an uproar. The people were unsure of how to govern themselves. Their whole lives were run by a tyrant, and they learned not to question it.

One voice yelled out, "Who will lead us?"

Another contributed, "It sucked living in the control of the Emperor, but at least we knew our place."

Then I heard the offer. "Why don't you lead us, Grayson? If you're the reason why he's gone, then you deserve the crown more than any of us."

I heard some enthusiastic applause of approval. I kind of wanted to see how it would turn out, but then I heard Grayson's answer.

"No."

"What, why?" the people urged.

"I didn't have anyone's support while I had a price on my head. Only a couple of people helped me out. I didn't come back here to become your emperor or king or whatever you wanted to call me. I came for revenge, and I got it. I don't want to be the emperor of people who follow me out of fear."

"But what are we to do without a ruler? We can't just govern ourselves. Life doesn't work like that."

"Yes you can. Trust me, I know it works. Where I come from, our government was ruled by the people. It's a thing called democracy." He started to walk away from the crowd.

While Drake started to explain the fine points of democracy, I caught up with Grayson.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, Mia. I thought that avenging my family would be nice, but now I feel like I am becoming as bad of a person as the Emperor and Herobrine."

How could he ever think that? "But you're better than them."

"What makes you say that? I just killed a guy in cold blood for crying out loud."

I didn't really have to think. I just kind of already knew the answer. "The first step to determining if someone has a problem is denial."

He looked at me like I was insane. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I smiled. "Well, maybe in this case, it is the opposite. Since you are so sure that you are a monster, then maybe that means that you are not a bad person."

Grayson shook his head sadly. "I wish that life could be defined by a few simple words of philosophy, but it is not. You don't know how I feel. I just killed someone."

"Someone who wanted you dead. Someone who killed your family and who knows how many other people. Someone who tried to kill your friends. Need I go on?"

I don't see what the problem is. I've watched him kill mercenaries without a second thought. Then he kills the main boss, and suddenly Grayson is all remorseful. What the flip is going on?

"I know, but I felt like making him suffer. I wanted to torture him slowly. It took every ounce of willpower I had just to pull the trigger and end it there."

Under every single circumstance but this one, I would have asked what that word meant, however, this time the situation is serious. "But you did it. Now we all get to sleep more soundly in our sleeping bags."

"You guys might, but not me. I've been on the run for so long that I've forgotten how to be a part of real civilization."

"Well, then let me help you remember."

"You don't understand. Half of my life I spent living alone. I am not supposed to be in civilization. If I do, then bad things happen to the people around me, and every time there's fire involved." His eyes watered just slightly. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Okay, now you're just being superstitious. I'm pretty sure that all those experiences are pure coincidence. I don't think that it is because of who you are. It's not your fault. You can go back to a normal lifestyle if you tried."

"But that's the thing, though. We can't."

I finally understood what he was saying. After all that we've been through, we can't go back to normal. Things will never be the same.

"So, what are we going to do, then, if we're not staying here?"

Grayson was taken aback. "_We_? Who ever said anything about a "_we_?""

"I did. Like it or not, I'm going with you," I stubbornly answered him. "We can even see if the others want to come along."

"But the world out there is dangerous. I don't want to see anything happen to any of you."

"Then I suggest that you stay here, because I'm sticking with you. Got it?"

Grayson raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I get what you mean. We'll stay for a while until we think of some better place to live."

"Sounds good." I smiled mischievously. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Do you feel the same about me?"

I watched his face turn beet red. "Well, um..."

"Remember, denial is the first sign," I warned jokingly.

Grayson shifted awkwardly. "Kind of. It's hard to explain."

I laughed. "Well, luckily for you, I get what you're trying to say."

I started to lean in. Our faces were only a few inches apart...

"Hey guys!"

Damn you Drake. You just had to ruin our moment. The half-enderman seemed oblivious to the fact that he just interrupted something.

"Oh, hi Drake," I said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just trying to see where Armen went. He disappeared during the celebrating, and I just want to find where he is."

We were brought to reality. I thought about what Grayson planned on doing originally. "You don't think..."

Grayson nodded. "We'd better find him before he does anything stupid."

Drake frowned. "Definitely."

"Mia and I will go that way," said Grayson as he pointed to the right, "and you can head in the opposite direction."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's meet back here at, say, 8:00."

Drake wandered to the left, and soon Grayson and I were alone again. I avoided looking at his eyes in embarrassment. "So..."

"Let's go find Armen where ever he is, I guess." Grayson awkwardly started walking in our assigned direction.

In an attempt to make things less weird, I admitted, "So, things were said..."

"Yeah," Grayson confirmed.

"Let's just agree that we won't let it ruin whatever relationship we have right now."

"Relationship? I thought we were just friends." So much for keeping things from even weirder. Grayson just had to point out what I said, didn't he?

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore. Are we?"

He shrugged. "Let's just go find Armen."

Grayson and his secretive nature! It's both annoying and intriguing. Still, I wish that I know what is going on in that head of his.

For the first time since the epic failure of a kiss, I looked at Grayson's face. I saw worry in there, but there was also sadness and guilt in it. I think I understand why. He is still having a hard time letting go of his family, and he is feeling guilty about almost kissing me.

"She'd want you to move on, Grayson. Stop harboring your feelings. Just let them out. You won't move on if you continue to feel remorse and let it control your very being."

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can let them go just yet. They were the only things really worth coming back to."

"What about us? We're your friends."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

Grayson stopped walking and put down his backpack. After rummaging around for several moments, he removed two small objects. Wedding rings.

He held up the smaller of the two. "This one belonged to her. I managed to take it after she d-left." Grayson then held up the other one. "This one was mine. I've been carrying them around ever since that day. They were the last things that I had that I could hold on to."

I nodded. "I understand if you're not ready to move on. Come on, it's getting late. I just hope that Drake had better luck than us."

He kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't understand my emotions anymore."

"Well, we are confused together."

He smiled and stuck the two pieces of jewelry into his back pocket. I guess that that was our beginning.

We headed back to that spot where Drake stood alone. Instantly our smiles were wiped away. One look on Drake's face told us all the same thing: Armen did not want to be found.

* * *

Armen's POV

I slipped out of sight while Drake explained the democracy thing. It was over now. The diamonds were destroyed. We didn't have anything to worry about anymore. Except me.

I can't think of a way of how I can live peacefully after knowing that it was my body that destroyed the lives of many innocents. I know that it wasn't my fault, but I can still remember the terrified stares of the men, women, and children before they died. Their screams of agony will continue to haunt my dreams.

I crouched down under a tree. Maybe I should just go off on my own to avoid hurting anyone else. I can't even say goodbye, or else Drake or Grayson will probably try to stop me. Even Mia might do so, and she barely knows me. No, I shouldn't tell them that I'm leaving.

I got up from under the tree to get my head start. They'll come look for me once they notice that I'm gone, so I want to be as far away as possible.

Some birds were tweeting nearby, which was weird since it was winter. I thought that they were supposed to have went south, but they are still in the area. Their greetings were strong, and they made me think.

This is the third time that I tried to leave ever since they kicked Herobrine out. Something always holds me back. First it was guilt. The second time it was the mercenaries. This time could easily be my friends.

The sun was shining brightly in between the leaves. I could tell that it was a beautiful day out. Too bad that I can't enjoy it.

Then I heard a small meowing sound. Moments later, a slightly-fat cat peeked out from the bushes.

"Hi there. Hi." It sniffed my dirty, bloody hand and came closer. It was probably just curious.

I started to pet the feline. "Alone out here, huh? I am a loner too. Maybe we can take care of each other."

It purred. A quick check revealed that the cat was female. She had bright orange fur on the top of her little head, and I could tell that she was a mixed tabby. The look in her nickel-sized green eyes was a look of curiosity. Right then and there, I decided to name her.

"I'll call you Rose." She purred some more. "I guess you like it then."

Then Rose tensed up. "What is it girl?"

A voice gave me the answer I was looking for. "Nice cat." Drake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why'd you run off?"

I didn't want something else to hold me back this time, but it was not to be. I shifted slightly. "I was um, just taking a walk."

He didn't buy it. "Just a walk?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, you know, just to take a break from all this excitement."

"So you were not planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"

He knew me too well. I looked at the purple and white eyes of my best friend. "Okay, I might have had that intention."

He nodded sadly in understanding. "Thought so."

I wanted to defend my actions, but there was no really good excuse for attempting to abandon my friends. "I just wanted to find time for myself. I've ended so many lives."

"Actually, that was Herobrine. You tried to fight Him every step of the way. It's not your fault."

I wasn't hearing it. "Yeah, I know, but try living with that guilt."

"Guilt. That's all we talk about these days. Armen, you don't have to leave us. I'm your best friend. I didn't bring you back just for you to leave again. I thought that we were going to stick together."

"Then come with me." For a moment, we shared a glance. If I couldn't do it on my own, then Drake was my first choice of a companion.

He sighed deeply. "Armen, you know that I can't just leave. I promised Grayson that I wouldn't leave him behind."

"So Grayson's your best friend now? I get that. Just stay with him if he's more important." I looked away.

"Armen, you know it's not like that. Just stay with us, and we can all go through our emotional pain together. Just please."

I closed my eyes. In my head I could still hear the petrified screams of everyone I, sorry, He killed. "No, Drake, stop. I'm not coming back. I'm perfectly fine with being on my own."

I thought I saw his eyes water, but that might have been a trick of the light. "Okay, I understand. Just, just stay safe, okay."

I nodded. "I will. Tell Grayson that I'm sorry for the lack of notice."

Drake tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace to me. "I'm sure that he would understand. I'm pretty sure that he is going through the same emotional turmoil right now."

I gave him one last smile then watched as he left. Now I was free to do what I needed to do. I can go off on my own to some secluded corner of the world and stay there. No one will ever have to know about the horrible things that I have done.

Except I'll know, and try as hard as I might, there are some things that I just cannot forget.

_"My family's going to love this house."_

_"That place gives me the creeps. I don't trust that basement." _

_"I'm getting dizzy. I actually feel things."_

_"I crashed."_

My Life.

_"What is it, Collin? Lately you have been distant." _

_"I care because you are my brother." _

_"Collin, do something now. Tell us that you're here or something."_

_"My brother's name is Collin."_

_"Collin?" _

_"Collin? What are you doing?!" _

_"Will I ever be able to talk to you again?"_

_"He saved us, Drake." _

_"I just wish that I could have saved him." _

My brother.

_"Age of one hundred sixty-one."_

_"You know, it felt weird going in again, a second time."_

The portal.

_"Excuse me." _

_"Drake, look. Drake, look. Drake, look at me!"_

_"Drake."_

_"Then come with me." _

_"I remember. I remember him. He looks so familiar."_

_"Okay Grayson. When do we begin?" _

_"Grayson!"_

_"Wake up." _

_"I won't let you kill them." _

My friends.

_"Hey guys? Hello? Mom?"_

_"Drake, I remember my family!"_

_"No, no, no, no. Collin's not Herobrine."_

My family.

_"It has to. It's always been."_

_"A point of what?" _

_"You won't break me, Collin." _

_"He's already gone, so let's go."_

_"He knows you have it. He knows you have one of the three."_

Herobrine.

_"This is fake. This is all fake."_

_"I've been in the dark for four years, now." _

_"All I remember seeing is people dying and dying and dying and burning and killing."_

_"I've been trapped in there for so long."_

_"Those were my memories trying to come back."_

_"Dude, I remember."_

_"I am not afraid, _Collin_." _

_"But I don't want to forget." _

The darkness.

_"I'm practically dead."_

_"Where do we go? I can't get to Him!"_

_"Screw it! I've had enough of this!"_

_"There's no way you can save me. Drake, do not save me!"_

My sacrifice.

_"I'm sorry."_

Everything's different now. I don't know why I kept denying it. Those were my friends. They saved me. I did my best to save them. I can't leave them behind.

I looked at Rose who stared back at me with her huge eyes. "Well, let's find my friends, I guess."

I headed in the direction I saw Drake go in. He has a good hour's head start compared to me, but hopefully he didn't stray off the path.

Then I saw the trio. They were standing there together, unsure of what to do. They really did care about what happened to me.

"Um, hey guys?"

They whipped around to face me. Grayson's mouth made an "o" shape, Mia's mouth made a confused shape, and Drake just smiled. It was as if he expected me to come back all along.

"I'm back. Drake, you were right. I can't do this alone."

Drake grinned. "I know."

Grayson looked relieved. "So I guess we are staying together after all."

Mia beamed happily at him. "I guess so."

A small dragon randomly appeared in the sky and landed on Grayson's shoulder. At least I won't be the only one with a pet. Some squishing close by us revealed a tiny slime who happily stuck with Grayson. That means he has two pets. At least I have Rose.

As we started heading back for the Empire, Drake turned to me. "Can I see your cat?"

I passed her to him. Moments later, I heard a yelp. Rose jumped back into my arms.

"What happened?"

"She bit me!"

I snickered a little, and so did Grayson and Mia. Pretty soon all four of us were laughing. It was safe now. We forgave and forgot. We were victorious. We were the reason why the terror is gone...for good.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End...

And then Herobrine got hit by a truck...

* * *

_**Tada. That is what took me so long. Now that that's over with, I can finally work on the other ideas that you guys gave me :D There are so many good ones that I look forward to writing. **_

_**Okay, I'll admit, that very last part does not exactly count as part of the chapter. I just couldn't resist adding it. As far as I'm concerned, Herobrine's gone...for now. **_

_**As for the Mia/Grayson thing, I had plans of doing it for a while. I felt like it belonged in this chapter, and I don't regret the awkwardness...or the epic kiss-fail *glares at Drake* I just went a little deeper into it after the Behind the Scenes for Episode 12 revealed a few peculiar objects XD**_

_**Originally Luke was going to be some random guy that Grayson killed immediately after hearing what was going on. Then I decided on the plan, and I liked it, and I wanted there to be a little drama, so I tweaked it a little. You're welcome. **_

_**The cat at the end is totally not based off of my own cat, Rose. I totally don't have a cat with gigantic eyes and makes us think of Puss in Boots, and my brother totally didn't suggest that I add her in. **_

_**Like I said last chapter, I originally had no plans for feels-breaking...then I started on the last sets of POVs. **_

_**Yeah, I know Grayson's gun broke. Can we pretend that he fixed it somehow? Yes? Good. **_

_**I will not say that I knew what I was doing when I formulated the plan. If you find yourself wanting to avenge your family, I don't guarantee that this will work. I feel like parts of it were too crazy to actually work, but I did it any way. **_

_**Let's see, those are all the issues I wanted to address. Yeah, I know that this was super huge. Well, I think I did a good job any way. This was practically all I've been doing over the past couple days with a few exceptions. Meanwhile, I feel accomplished. At my sleepover, I ended up making a Haunted fan out of my best friend, so now we are "patiently" waiting for Episode 13. I need to know...something.**_

_**Oh, maybe I should go ahead and tell you the story about this. **_

_**Story Time With Lya200: So I was just playing Minecraft on creative (by the way, writing 27401734789863 signs on the Xbox version sucks) when a little bit of dialogue started playing in my head. I realized that it would work for the story, and I started the chapter larger than the universe. That's where the idea came from. I randomly start planning it while typing up signs. Totally realistic and normal. So I ended up planning on just having the first four POVs and that it would end with Grayson refusing the power, but then I realized that there was much more that I could do involving the aftermath *cough the drama cough.* I kept wondering how I would end it, but I finally did on Tuesday. Then, because I'm evil, I waited to post it. **_

_**Um, let's answer guest review stuff, okay? Cool. **_

Turtle: You have now used the power of "something." Be cautious with it. Tis a dangerous tool to use. Use it well.

Jojo: Sometimes I get Haunted related dreams. I'm glad that you like this :)

JazzTastic: I felt like it was Armen from the get-go. Don't feel bad about the feels. They _might_ heal. Thanks for the review :)

Guest: Really? Weird. Do you know when that Collin story was posted? I personally don't mind that the "punch Armen" thing was used. Who knows? It might be coincidence.

Firelover123: I'm going to answer all three here. Yeah, I grew up with Broadway, so I have seen _Wicked_. I regret nothing about the feels. As for that idea, I like it. I will so use it eventually XD Embrace the power of the dark side.

CJ: Lucky I decided to check the reviews before I posted lol. For which part do you think I could flip the POV? Thanks for the idea :)

_**That was fun. I could not keep a straight face throughout any of this, particularly my favorite parts. Yeah, lots of things have been going on recently, but I survived the oddness of reality, and I regret nothing. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. I sure enjoyed writing every bit of it. Which leaves me this to ponder: when will I update next? I already have part of the next chapter typed up, but I need more for it, especially if I want to properly add the twist MUAHAHAHA! **_

**_Right now, I plan on naming my next one-shot Timeless Hope. Think what you will. I won't say what it's about HERE, but I might say something on my profile..._**

_**Okay, I'll admit that I probably belong to a mental asylum. Right now, however, I am living the semi-normal life. At least it's summer, so I have time to do the fun stuffs and still act insane in public. Don't judge me. So yeah. See you guys later. Don't forget to review ;)**_

**_Did you catch the references to The Haunted Episode 12 trailer? _**

_**~Lya200~**_


	24. Timeless Hope

_**I'm back and better than ever *insert evil laugh here* Ooh, I was so looking forward to post this one. I had to do a little tweaking with my original plan at the end, but...I've said too much. **_

_**I is sorry that this took too long...not really. Between having new neighbors, planning my new secret project, experiencing epic hype for Episode 13, having a tribute reach the final 4 in a SYOT, packing for cheer camp, and writer's block, I've been doing a lot. Well, I guess I've got it done now. It is called Timeless Hope for a reason. **_

**_Okay, JazzTastic is to be credited for the idea. I might as well say it now: I tend to be creative with other people's ideas so that even they don't know what to expect. This one deals with the first two questions (Why the house is evil and what made the diamonds special). I will focus on the last one another time *smiles mysteriously*_**

**_Let's read this now. Time is a wasting. _**

**_I know I am bad at battle scenes. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Timeless Hope

Notch's POV

We were preparing for what we had hoped would be the last battle of the war. Herobrine has already caused many fatalities on both sides. He has destroyed almost every kingdom that we have worked so hard to build, leaving mine for last. We cannot lose.

My army has set up stations for the wounded. Some have already lost hope that we would win. Our guns have no effect on Him. Try as hard as we can, we still have yet to lay a single blow on Him.

I climbed on my horse, Guciveuwr, to check up on my men. As I expected, almost everyone was forlorn. Many have lost their friends and families to Him and want revenge. Some have lost their entire villages and claim that they have nothing more to live for.

The outcome of the battle from a few weeks ago has left all of us in a state of mental peril. That much was evident. Some looked at me hopefully; others have already lost it. There was a divide in the two groups of people. Everyone was distant from each other. If they knew each other from before all this, they never showed it anymore. My army was falling apart.

Lightning cracked in the distance. I grimaced at the knowledge that it will be raining, but then a thought popped into my head. His fireballs won't have as much effect in the rain.

The nurses carried the wounded to a makeshift tent to keep them dry. I helped out the best I could by putting them on my horse and riding the half-dead men over. Unlike Herobrine, I cared about my men. I would do anything to protect them.

"Sir, there is something that you should see." I glanced at the speaker. He was one of the few who still remained from my original army.

"Of course. Where is it?"

He led me to a cliff over-looking what we now called Death Valley. It was really hard to see because of the lack of light, so I asked for a torch.

The light barely reached down into the valley, but I saw a silhouette limping towards us. It might have been one of His tricks, but I told the guards to let him in through the gates anyway.

He didn't look good at all. It was a small child about six years old. He was practically dead, so how he made it here by himself was a mystery in itself. The kid's eyes were almost shut, and there was a note tied to his neck.

I gingerly took the note from him, and one of the nurses led the torture victim over to the sick area. When I was alone, I chose to read the note.

_Notch. I have released one of my prisoners of war to catch your attention. I want a meeting in Victory Valley (or, to you, Death Valley). Come alone, and I will give you a second prisoner. It will be wise for you not to bring anyone else._

While it was not signed by name, I recognized Herobrine's handwriting. Only He would write in blood.

So He called it Victory Valley? I'm not that surprised. Nearly all the battles fought there had Him emerge victorious. Our last battle left nearly a third of our army dead. Those who survived were emotionally scarred for life. Including me.

* * *

_When we finally entered the valley, they were already waiting for us. Their weapons were out, ready to attack. Herobrine stood in the front holding a huge sword that has probably wiped out millions already. He smirked at me, probably knowing that I knew what it meant._

_The words He spoke were for me alone to hear. There was no special communication between us unlike with Him and my other brother, but He stays quiet when He wants to. **"Good morning, Notch. I hope that you are well."**_

_"Same goes to you, dear brother. You don't need to wait for me to enter the battlefield to begin." I wanted to make myself sound more confident than I already was. Huge mistake._

**_"What, and have you miss all the action? I am not that cruel. I have waited for you to join us so we can have some real fun. Are you ready?"_**

_Without waiting for an answer that He knew that He wouldn't get, Herobrine raised that horrible diamond sword of His_..._and threw it into the water?_

_What was He doing? I knew that He was insane, but it was unlike Him to get rid of a weapon at the most crucial moment._

_Herobrine then unsheathed a heavy red sword dangling at His belt. Its blade was curved and monstrous. I reached for my own iron sword, which will be much more preferable in this kind of fight than a dagger. I was not His target._

_Unexpectedly, He dragged over another man. He had only leather armor and a dull stone blade, and they were not match for Him and His sorcery. A crack of lightning came down at His command, and the soldier was in flames._

_He shrieked in pain as the fire burned him alive. When his torture was finally over, his body turned to ash. It was revolting._

_**"By the way, Notch, did I mention that all of my men will be able to do this?" Herobrine snickered. I felt my insides curdle in disgust.**_

_It was a massacre. My soldiers were falling left and right. Few were able to overcome the monsters that He has recruited against us. Given no other option, I called for the survivors to retreat._

* * *

We all lost a portion of our sanity back there. It was horrific for us to witness such a slaughter. Just about everyone lost someone close to them whether it be a friend or family member. It was horrible.

Should I go to this meeting? It could be a trap. It was hard to think of Herobrine giving us an option of mercy. Still, I must take this chance. If there was a way to keep everyone safe, then I'd take it.

"I'm going to see Him. Don't let anyone follow me," I ordered to one of the commanders.

"Yes sir."

I grabbed my sword just in case and left the camp. The valley was about five miles away, so I rode a horse to the arranged meeting location. Besides, if He kept His word and was giving me a second freed prisoner, I'd need something for them to ride.

The first thing my nose picked up was the smell of death. Since so many people have died here, we just left the bodies instead of digging graves for each one.

The first thing my ears picked up was the ghosts of the dying screams of my fallen men. They weren't actually there, but I still heard them. They would forever remain in this tomb of death.

The first thing my hands touched was the cold, wintery air. My whole body felt it. The iciness behind it was unnerving. This was unnatural.

The first thing my mouth tasted was the taste of blood. I bit my lip unwillingly, but the pain didn't bother me anyway. I was used to it.

The first thing my eyes saw were a pair of glowing white eyes. They could only belong to one person, or rather demon. Herobrine. My brother.

**"There you are, Notch. I'm glad that you could make it."**

I bitterly replied, "Well, you know I never back down from negotiations."

**"I know. I'm glad that you came alone."** He crossed His arms.

"Herobrine, why did you summon me here?"

**"Because, Notch, I have a deal to offer. You know that ultimately I will come out on top in this pointless conflict. Your men will suffer at my hands, and what can you do? My proposition is this: back down, leave these lands, and I let you live."**

"What's the catch?"

**"I'm only offering this to you. Take it or leave it. Your choice."**

I tried to appeal to the side of Him that I grew up with. "Herobrine, please, all I care about is keeping these people safe. I can't leave."

**"Do you care about these people, or do you care about honor and glory?"** His voice changed to be a bad imitation of mine. **"Oh, look at me! I am the Great Notch who succeeded in murdering Herobrine! Bow down to me!"**

He laughed maniacally. Herobrine probably knew that He was getting to me. He wanted for me to accept and walk away from the fight. He knew that I was a threat and was bidding me to give up, but I don't care what He thinks of me anymore.

"Never. I won't back down. I'm not afraid. I won't stand by and watch as you murder innocents."

**"Very well. You've made your choice."**

I looked at Him curiously. "You promised to free a second prisoner."

**"Hmm, did I? Oh yes. The prisoner that I'm giving you will arrive shortly."**

He nastily grinned. His white eyes glowed brightly. Those were the only things that I could see clearly.

**"One more thing, Notch. When I win, you'll be the last to die."**

He then disappeared before my eyes. Moments later, a crumpled heap of a person materialized a few feet away. A closer examination revealed that he was dead. Figures.

I started to head back. This was a huge waste of time. I got nothing out of this. As much as it pained me to say it, Herobrine, my younger brother, had to be stopped.

I decided to make a detour to my father's grave. It wasn't too far away; it was only fifteenish miles out of my way. I had a few things to say.

I kneeled by the weathering gravestone. "I'm so sorry Father. I failed to bring Him back. Please forgive me. Give me some sign so that I know how to help the people."

I started tearing up. The day Herobrine left, Father was already close to death. His last words were to tell me to bring my younger brother back to our side. I told him that I would, and I've failed.

The sun started to come up, and warm light showered down on me and the grave. If anyone was to pass by me now, they would be confused at all the emotion I'm showing. Of course, everyone in the area is either dead or gone.

Some golden light reflected off of an object. The object was a part of the headstone that I didn't notice before. It was a cross made of gold. It appeared to be enchanted by some magic that I've not seen before. I reached out to touch it.

The cross fell into my hands, and I felt an odd power. I might have a chance to save my people after all.

* * *

"HEE-YAH!" I reentered the camp with the Cross of Mercy in hand.

The soldiers' eyes widened in confusion at my sudden enthusiasm. They didn't realize what opportunity I just received.

"I know how to stop Him. I just need you to cover me," I informed.

Unsurely, someone asked, "What do you mean? He's immortal. How can you stop Him?"

I held up the new weapon. "With this."

"What is this?"

"It looks like some kind of cross."

"It's shiny."

Patiently, I replied, "Yeah. This is the Cross of Mercy."

"Where'd you get it?"

I shrugged. "It sort of came to me. Do I have your word that you all will watch my back while I take care of Herobrine?"

There was a collective nod and some mutters of confirmation.

Then I heard a small voice. The small child who arrived last night was looking at me hopefully. He was awake now. The kid was still badly wounded, but he was lucky to be alive.

"Sir?"

I laughed and bent down to be level with him. "You don't have to call me "Sir." Just call me Notch."

"Okay, Notch. When you attack the evil guys, do you know what will happen to the other prisoners?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. I hope that they will all make it. Why, do you have family there?"

He smiled faintly. "Yeah, my little brother. My mom is already dead, and I never knew my father."

Something in the boy's face looked familiar, but the stress of the moment didn't help me put my finger on it.

"I'll get him out. Don't worry, kid. I'll get him out for you." It occurred to me that I didn't even know how old the brother was or what he looked like, but I didn't say anything about that.

"Sir, we're ready." I was pulled out of the light-hearted setting of talking with the kid.

"Thank you, general." Turning back to the child, I finished, "I'm leaving now. I'll find your brother for you."

"Thanks, Notch. I hope you win!" He hugged me, and I hesitated only a little before returning it.

I wish that I had a younger brother that I was not out to destroy. I want to be able to attempt to protect him from harm. As it was, my younger brother was an evil demon.

I found my armor and put it on. If all goes well, this would be the last time that I'd have to wear it. After my body was well-protected, I studied my weapons.

What should I bring to battle? I have my iron sword, my dagger, and the Cross of Mercy. I stuck my dagger in my belt and hung the cross from my back.

Silently, we rode towards Death Valley. No. Let it be known as Victory Valley because today I plan on winning.

They were already waiting for us. I locked eyes with Herobrine who smirked. **"Never know when to quit, huh, Notch? No matter, no matter. You can meet your destiny today,"** He sneered.

"Looking forward to it. Only I think you're mistaken on who will die today. It will be you who will lie dead six feet under. Your path of destruction has ended."

**"Sounds fun. Let's get started, then. Just you and me. Let's show who is really the strongest after all."**

I walked towards Him with the cross out. I then quickly blocked His fierce blows with the scimitar. Without laying hits on me, Herobrine wasn't able to summon the lightning needed to defeat me.

"Herobrine, we don't have to fight. You're my brother. I don't want to hurt you."

**"That is how you'll die, then. Someday, you will die from this mistake. There isn't good in everyone, Notch. There's no good in living a fantasy. Life is no fairy tale."**

I bitterly remembered the last time I heard that saying. "Well, some mistakes lead to better things."

Suddenly, a miracle happened. I disarmed Him. Herobrine's weapon flew out of His hand a few feet away. He was under my mercy.

Time stopped for all but us two. I can end this. The war will be finished. I am victorious.

Herobrine was my brother. Like it or not, nothing will ever change that. Denial won't do anything. I can't kill Him.

Instead of ending His life, I bellowed, "You've killed many, Herobrine. I hereby banish you to a life of solitude deep underground. You will not be freed from your prison of diamonds unless someone frees you. You'll be gone from this world."

Herobrine laughed as He faded away. **"Your compassion will be your undoing!"**

Time started back up again. A shadowy figure exited the body which collapsed to the ground. I watched it burrow deep underground. I was not sorry that He was gone, but I was sorry that I had to be the one who ended it.

With His power gone, Herobrine's army stood no chance. We took many prisoners and forced them to lead us to their own prisoners-of-war.

I kept an eye out for any small child resembling the other kid in anyway, but none looked like him. Either they didn't look alike, or the little brother was dead like mine.

"Give your horses to the wounded and the children," I ordered my men. They complied immediately. Soon we were parading back to regroup and reunite families.

The reunions were bittersweet. People desperately searched in vain for family members, but they were gone.

"BROTHER!" The small child was looking much better now, and he ran over to hug a little toddler. Then I noticed what I missed before. The older boy's eyes were white.

It made sense now. These boys were Herobrine's sons. They surely didn't know, but it was obvious to me now. I needed for them to get away from this time or place. Time or place.

"Hey, do you guys want to go on an adventure? I can find you a better home."

Since they were young and did not understand the danger they were in, they agreed. The older boy took Armen's hand. I smiled at them sympathetically, and using my amazing time travel powers, we appeared in some place that wasn't Death Valley as we knew it.

"One last thing. What are your names?"

The older child smiled widely. "I'm Collin. That's Armen."

I brought my nephews to a house and knocked on the door. An honest-looking man opened it. "Who are you?"

"My name is Notch. I won't bother tell you the full truth because you won't believe me, but I just want to ask you a question. Do you think you can take care of these boys? They are war orphans from another place, and they need a home."

He blinked in disbelief. "We've not had war since forever. What are you talking about?"

I whispered so that the children would not hear, "I'm not sure if they are from the past or future, but one thing I know for sure is that they are in danger. If you look at his eyes," I pointed subtly at Collin, "you'd see it, too."

To my amazement, he understood. "Of course. You wouldn't know anything that can change his appearance at all, would you? The neighbors..."

I understood his concern, and using my powers, I made the white pupils turn blue. "Someday, when he reaches his most vulnerable, watch them. If they turn white again, just be wary of Collin. He could be tempted into darkness."

He nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"That's it? You are taking them in no questions asked?"

"I know the risks, and I'm sure my wife would be happy to have the children."

I shrugged. "Okay, thanks again. Just make sure they stay out of trouble. If Herobrine finds out about them, He'll make it His mission to control them."

"Understood." The Captain of the Guard went inside. Armen wobbled after him.

Collin waved back at me. "Bye bye."

I waved back. Then, once they were inside, I warped back to my own time. No one noticed that I had left. That is fine. I would rather not have any more reminders of what I did to my own little brother.

* * *

No One's POV

_He_ traveled deeper and deeper underground until _H__e_ came across a cave. It was an interesting cave with three diamond ores waiting to be mined for the precious gems. In addition, there was one of the few entrances to the Void. With some sprucing up, this cave can become a suitable place to plot _His_ revenge.

_He_ laughed. _He'll_ come back. _He_ knows who to go after, now. _He_ knows that once _He_ gets stronger, _He_ can find a decent vessel to continue _His_ path to destiny. _He_ can wait. _His_ laugh echoed for miles on end.

Over time, the battles were left forgotten. The blood finally washed away with the seasonal rains. Towns were built on top of the ruins. One such town was Ruby Shire.

Branching off from the main city were smaller neighborhoods. In one neighborhood, all the houses were small yet normal except for one. This house, belonging to the Captain of the Guard and his wife, was larger and gave off weird vibes to the visitors.

The neighbors were unsure what to think when they adopted two young boys, but they kept quiet. The things that went on in that house were none of their business. They shouldn't care. Life will go on whether or not they interfered, but when things changed for the worse, they wished that they put a stop to it sooner.

They all had a chance to end it. If they just said something, or if they were kinder to the boys, the older one might have not killed his parents. Really, however, the roots to the problem were lying thousands of years ago. The blame lied with Notch. He banished Herobrine into a world of darkness only to be freed millenniums later. No matter, _He_ will get revenge soon. Family mattered to everyone, and _He _will hit it where it hurts.

* * *

_**Ooh, plot twist! But what am I hinting at at the very end? What is going on? *shrugs* I don't think that this broke the feels that much for once. No promises for next time, which is called Broken. Oh flip. **_

_**How'd you like this? The main idea was from JazzTastic; I just added a plot twist at the end. **_

_**Originally, the plot twist would have just involved Drake, but then 13 came out, so it kind of had to switch to Collin and Armen. Speaking of 13, I was so happy when it turned out that I was right about the Fringol thing and the fact that the SACRED DIAMONDS had to be destroyed. Also, The Flight of Collin fits what really happened real well except the fact that the humanity did not fly off to Drake. Oh, that episode was definitely one of my favorites. **_

JazzTastic: I know that it was long. Believe it or not, my original intention was just 12,000 words, not whatever number I had. I can never think of Walgreens the same ever again. LONG LIVE THE WALGREENS! Did you like how I used your idea?

Guest: *insert overly dramatic voice here* A week, what? Well, thanks for telling me :)

CJ: Originally, my plan was to have the POVs be in this order: Drake, Armen, Grayson, Mia. Then I got more ideas, so I played around with them in a way to benefit the story. I felt like I subconsciously took the plan from somewhere, too, but I can't remember where. Either that, or I really can come up with effective war strategies. Also, which movie? (I totally don't reference every single thing XD)

firlover123: No, no, no, this is _not_ ending. I have no intention of ending this anytime soon. The "The End" was just for fun (and I couldn't resist adding that bit). I'm so happy that you love these "little" one-shots.

_**Like I said, the next one is called Broken. The rough draft is complete; I just have some editing. Still, it might take a few days. I have to go to cheer camp this weekend. Yay. (note da sarcasm) Until then, review and feel free to PM me if you gots any questions. **_

_**Love your potatoes :)**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	25. Broken

_**Guess who's back with another feels-breaker chapter? Oh boy. I've used the power of flashbacks to break your feels. I don't regret it. You're welcome ;P**_

_**I totally did not have this completed days ago, and I totally was not too lazy to update this, and I totally wasn't using the time between last update and this update to work on my secret project. **_

_**So, yeah, this was suggested to me by Firelover123. He/She suggested that I make one where Drake cries, so I've went through and made one half-enderman cry because I'm evil and insensitive. Yay for insanity. **_

**_I started writing this during the wait between 12 and 13. Obviously this did not happen. Still, I like the special side effects I included in this chapter._**

_**I'm going to recommend listening to some sad music while reading. After reading at a normal speed for other people, I've concluded that the best music to listen to while reading are these things: **_

_**-"The Last of Humanity" by Machinimasound**_

_**-"Dark Times" by Kevin Macleod **_

_**-"Virtutes Instrumenti" by Kevin Macleod**_

_**-"Disintegrating" by myuuji**_

_**You can listen to these in any order, but I used "Disintegrating," "Dark Times,"Virtutes Instrumenti," and "The Last of Humanity." Those are the top four that I decided would fit this one-shot. Who knows, you might recognize them ;D**_

* * *

Broken

Drake's POV

_"Screw it! I've had enough of this!"_

_Armen ran forward straight towards Herobrine. I reached out to stop him, but it was too late. The sword Grayson forged for him hit Him. Both fell into the bubbling lava below._

_"NO! Armen!" I dashed forward, but by then both of their bodies were under the magma._

_"He's gone! He jumped into the lava!"_

_Somehow Grayson appeared next to me. Neither of us could really process what was going on other than the fact that Armen's dead._

_I heard Grayson groan in pain, but I couldn't focus on anything but Armen's sacrifice. "He attacked Herobrine...They're both gone."_

* * *

"Drake, are you okay?" Grayson slowly edged towards me like a hunter would to a wounded animal. I stopped moving and was just standing there staring off into space. If I could see my face, I'm sure that it was clear that I had zoned out for several minutes.

"Are you having another headache?" Mia asked, already reaching into her backpack for a water bottle.

I shook my head no. This was far worse than a migraine. Armen's dead. He's gone. It felt like that day four years ago. The only difference is that there was no other way to save him now. For the past four years, I have been under the delusion that I could somehow bring him back. I was wrong. Armen's really gone.

"Drake, what's going on?" Grayson sounded worried now. "Is there anything we could do?"

"No, there isn't! He's gone. This time, he's really gone!"

"Who's gone? What are you talking about?" Mia asked.

"Armen's dead! He is not coming back!" I felt the tears now. I've been holding them back for so long. I didn't want to believe it, but Armen was really dead this time.

Grayson and Mia stood there staring at me. I don't like people looking at me like that. They didn't know what they were supposed to do about what I was telling them. They don't understand what I was feeling. I had the chance to save Armen, but I declined. Armen's gone.

I suddenly ran at the wall hard. Maybe physical pain can mask the mental pain inside. Frustrated at the lack of distraction, I looked around for something better, something that will keep me from suffering like this any longer.

* * *

_"This may be the end." Armen's face was downcast. We've worked so hard to survive, but now we were trapped in the Nether._

_"He's not there anymore," I said, looking up to where He stood just minutes ago. "I hope this isn't the end."_

_"We've sacrificed our life," Armen bitterly confirmed. He walked towards me in accepting our fate. _

_I nodded grimly. The ghasts were gone for now, but they'll come back. This time, there is nowhere to run._

_"I hope it wasn't in vain," I said encouragingly. Armen reached out his hand, and I took it. If there was anyone I wanted to spend my last moments of life with in the Nether, it was Armen._

* * *

Perfect. I took my diamond sword and held it over my wrists. Armen. I was doing it for Armen.

"Drake, don't do it!" Mia screamed.

"Drake, stop! You're going to do more than hurt yourself!" Grayson begged. He put his hand on my right arm and gripped it to stop me from doing harm to myself.

I tried to shake his hand off. "Don't touch me!"

He held on tighter. "No. Listen. Drake, listen to us. Hurting yourself won't help, man. It won't bring Armen back. We'll find a way to help him."

"Why aren't you guys listening to me? Armen's dead. We could never save him. The only way was for me to sacrifice you guys all along, and that is gone now. I've made my choice, and I'm going to continue making my own choices."

I tried to shake Grayson off. He refused to let go of me. No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't able to even get the sword within five inches of my other arm.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. What was I doing? Armen's death was making me go crazy. I dropped the sword, and Mia picked it up uncertainly.

"I just can't believe that he's gone. He sacrificed himself to save us, Grayson, but we could never save him. Maybe if things played out differently, then things would be different."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him. "The last time I spoke to him was in a dream I had a couple nights ago. In the dream, he told me to not save him. Armen knew that he was dead from the moment he fell into the lava. Agh, why didn't I listen?"

"Drake-"

Whatever Grayson said after that, I didn't hear. I just continued sobbing. I released that sadness that built up over the course of four years and beyond that.

* * *

_I didn't know what happened. One moment we were in a peaceful meadow. Then everything exploded. Now suddenly I was in another dimension. In front of me sat Herobrine in His golden throne. He was covered in the blood of someone. Most likely, it belonged to us._

_To my left, there was a net of cobwebs. Trapped in the net was Armen. His face was glowing from the light of the lava. The light illuminated the fear in his eyes. What happened?_

_The white-eyed man didn't even open His mouth, yet I heard His words clearly._

**_"You must choose like every mortal must at one point in their existence. Death now or life with eternal punishment. If you choose death now, your friend will suffer forever. If you choose life and tortured slowly, your friend may die now and never have to suffer."_**

_I took one long look at Armen. He was terrified because anticipated what I would say. He would have wanted to take the fall so that I didn't have to suffer, but I wanted the exact same thing._

_Then I realized something. Something that I didn't even think about until this point of time._

_This was not real._

_"Herobrine, I choose eternal punishment."_

* * *

It was over for him. Herobrine waited long enough to break us before exacting His revenge. There was never any way to save Armen. I was His puppet all along.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you. It's not safe here." I felt my body shake from the combination of the forces of the tears and fear.

"What? Of course it's safe. We're at the Magical Library." Mia's words did nothing to make my mind at peace.

"No, no, no. It is not. Herobrine wants us to think that, but in reality, it is not. There is something evil in these walls. We need to take what we need and get out right now before we lose anything else!"

"Now you are talking crazy. We understand that you just lost your friend, but you need to act at least a little sane."

"No, you don't understand! Neither of you do! Herobrine... I was His tool to use all along. We need to get as far away from here as possible."

"Drake," Grayson reasoned, "I understand what you're going through-"

"No you don't!" I snapped tearfully, "You didn't know him like I did. You don't know how I feel! How can you understand what is going on? I've just lost my best friend, and no one can know what I'm going through!"

He didn't flinch. "Drake, I've lost my entire family, remember? I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Armen wouldn't want you to grieve; he'd want you to go on without him."

"How'd you know? It's not like you've ever talked to him without me around."

Grayson tensed up. "I talked to him in the jungle. He was my friend, too. Drake, you're not thinking straight. If you need to sit down and let out your feelings, then do so. It's taking its toll on you."

I nodded. "Whatever you say, Grayson."

I saw the concern in both his and Mia's faces. They didn't want to see me hurt myself. Even though I knew now that there wasn't a way to bring Armen back, I can still see that.

I then sat down and buried my face into my hands. The tears burned, but I didn't pay attention to the pain anymore. It matched what I felt on the inside. I felt broken.

* * *

_The sky was dark all of a sudden. The clouds swirled in the air above me. Armen was looking into the swimming waters below. "Woah, wait. Armen!"_

_He turned around in surprise. His cyan eyes were sad. "Oh, you're back?"_

_I left? "How long have I been, how long have I been staring at that?"_

_He was looking back into the whirlpool. "I don't know. You were gone for like five minutes? Five hours? A year? I dunno. I can't tell." His remarks were bitter and cold._

_"What? No sense of time?"_

_Armen gave a really long sigh. I pointed up the path. "We've got to keep moving up."_

_He moved away from the edge. "Yeah, sure, this is fake anyway." A piece of dirt fell in between us as the dream world fell apart. "Go on."_

_"I'm afraid that this things going to collapse if we don't hurry."_

_Armen was still upset. I could tell that something was bugging him, but I didn't know what. "Armen, listen."_

_He didn't look me in the eyes. "Yeah?"_

_"I know that this must be a lot to take in all of this, but what were you saying earlier about your family?"_

_"My family?" The topic was getting more personal, but we were running out of time before it fell apart completely._

_"I don't know anything about them. If what you're saying is true, then everything I know is essentially as good as a lie."_

_Armen still avoided looking at me directly. "Well, all I know how to remember, and I god dang remember it perfectly, is that I don't remember growing up with my parents. I...just...kinda remember that moment where...my brother...killed...my parents."_

_I risked looking at him. Armen's face was pained, but he was trying to stay strong for me._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Collin..."_

_"Yeah, Collin. His name was Collin." He used past-tense. Why?_

_"What, so, what happened to him?" I asked. "Why would he do something like that?"_

_"I don't know. I don't really know, either. I checked... There was this book I checked... It was just..."_

_"That's awful."_

_"I read it. All these other things are just...I don't know why..."_

_"You're not the only one who's went through something that hard on," I stated, remembering my other friend. "Grayson... He had a life and a family too very similar to how you did. He lost it all."_

_His voice broke. "I wonder what happened to Grayson. I just met him in the forest. I remember falling, and...I remember seeing a face, then I remember waking up, just in the grass in this cave and there was Grayson. And we talked. Special. He helped me out with everything, though. But, what happened while I was gone?"_

_"You have no idea how much Grayson has tried to save your life, Armen, even though you may not know it. Grayson's done a lot. He's been helping me ever since I set out to try and save you. Do you remember it all?"_

_The whole time we were talking, we were trying to reach the exit. Now we were just a few steps away from escaping this dream. Now Armen was looking down again._

_He turned around and actually looked at me in the face for the first time in a while. "Remember what?"_

_"When I saved you a little bit, I took on part of Herobrine onto myself."_

_"Ohhh, when you trapped me? Yeah, I remember that. You didn't really trap me; I just saw that. I've been trapped in there for so long. I really haven't been keeping track." No concept of time. "I remember all I've been seeing is people dying and dying and dying and burning and killing, but every time, I've just...didn't... but every time, after you...like...no."_

_I couldn't understand the words coming out of his mouth. I saw the portal frame. "Armen, we're so close!" I pointed out happily. "This must be the exit. At least it must take us closer to the exit."_

_The ground collapsed into the swirling water of tears far, far, below us. I gasped, "Oh no!"_

_"Come on. You can make it," Armen said sadly._

_I looked at my friend in horror. He can't give up now. "So can you! No, wait! There's no way out. It's just air."_

_The grass changed to dirt, and I knew what was about to happen. I reached out for his gloved hand. "Armen!"_

_For one moment, our fingers interlocked. Perhaps I've stopped him from falling this time. Then the ground below us vanished, and he started to fall first. "NO! ARMEN!" _

* * *

"Drake, wake up! Stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

I was just inches from the ledge above the abyss with no visible bottom. I opened my eyes, turned back around, and looked into Grayson's horror-struck green ones.

Grayson looked at me painfully. "Don't do this to yourself. It's not worth it. I don't want to have to lose two people today."

I froze. "What happened? I must have dozed off."

"Wait, you weren't doing that on purpose?" Mia was the only one not majorly affected by his death since she never knew Armen personally, but she still looked saddened.

"No." I backed away towards the wall. "Of course I didn't."

Then something changed in Grayson's eyes. They went glassy and blank. Then, slowly, his fingers reached for his sword.

"Um, Grayson? What are you doing? Are you okay?"

He didn't hear me, it seemed. If he did, then he didn't acknowledge my words. His sword turned towards his chest. If I was correct, Grayson was going to plunge it through his own heart.

I instinctively did everything I could do to prevent the death of a second friend. First, I punched it out of his hand. Then I slapped him across the face. Even though he was probably older, I was taller than him, so it was easy to reach.

That snapped him out of whatever trance he was in...I think. "What...what happened?"

I replied fearfully, "I don't know. Your eyes seemed to lose whatever made you, well, you. Do you know what you were thinking?"

His face lost its color. "I started having flashbacks involving my family."

Mia froze. "Wait, are you having similar thoughts, Drake? You know, flashbacks?"

"Yeah, only they're about Armen. What's going on?"

Mia muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"I think that you both are having these thoughts because you feel guilty about your choices that you made back there. They are affecting you so heavily that they could destroy you both if we're not careful."

Grayson started shaking angrily. His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at me. The look in his eyes went dark, and he lunged straight toward me.

His gloved hands clasped themselves around my throat tightly. I struggled to pull them apart so that I could breathe.

"Grayson! Snap out of it! We can't have this stuff happening!" Mia did her best to wake him up, but it didn't work.

His grasp became tighter. I had no idea what was going on. He is never like this.

She found something in her backpack, and aimed her bow at his shoulder. "Sorry, Grayson."

He yelped as the arrow hit him. It wasn't deep, so he was able to pull it out without worry. The first thing he noticed, however, was me.

"Oh my god! Drake! Shit, I'm sorry, man! I don't know what happened. One moment I was talking to you guys, then you transformed into the Emperor, and..." He started to cry.

I backed away from him. I know that it wasn't his fault, but after everything that was going on, I just needed a break.

I flinched when Grayson looked at me. He continued to apologize for what was outside his control, but I zoned out. I don't want anything else bad to happen to us. We've been through too much. I am worried that I, too, could attempt to kill my friends.

"Okay, guys, I have one idea. If my theory is correct, and these visions are here because you can't let go, then we need to make you guys not feel guilty. I suggest releasing all that hatred or sadness or whatever you both have. Try and think of your happy memories."

I nodded. "All right. Mia, do you think you can keep an eye out?"

"No promises, but I'll try."

I walked over to an area close by that was far enough away from the ledge so that I don't wander off of it.

Then I started crying. I cried for every year that I was bullied because of what I looked like. I cried for every time I thought Armen was dead. I cried for the moment when Armen truly died, which was at the end of my dream. That was his way of saying goodbye because he didn't have the chance before.

* * *

_I stuffed the peanut butter sandwich into my face. Armen laughed and did the same. The kids looked at us funny, but I learned to ignore their little quotes about what I looked like._

_"Drake, can you promise me something?"_

_"Sure, Armen. What is it?"_

_"Can we agree that we'll always be friends no matter what?"_

_I looked into his child-like blue eyes. They were pained from the repressed memories. "Yeah. Until the very end." Until the very end._

* * *

My salty tears formed tiny puddles around me. It was over for Armen. His suffering ended, and he was at peace now. He wouldn't want this for me.

I wiped away the last of my tears. I must stay strong for Grayson and for Mia. Grayson was having another moment, and Mia was watching over him to make sure he doesn't subconsciously do anything to kill himself.

"Are you okay, Drake?" Mia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've lost Armen, but I'm glad that I haven't lost you guys."

Grayson stopped his tears and joined us in overlooking the underground lake. "Well, we'll do whatever it takes to avenge him."

I turned away from them and sighed. Because even if we manage to defeat Herobrine, we've still lost everything.

* * *

_**Tada. I've done more insanity stuff. I dunno, I had a hunch that there would be side effects to talking to the monsters. Maybe we've just not seen them yet. Maybe in the next series we'll see them. Oh, there is a bunch of things I'm excited for. **_

_**Who is excited for the next series? Woop woop!**_

JazzTastic: You're welcome! I'm glad that you liked it ;)

CJ: Oh, I have plans alright. There is no way that I'd not do something for the next series. I've got ideas, and not all of them are for the one-shots. Agh, I've said too much! Thanks for the review!

Bravery: You know what, I'm actually going to do that soon. I feel bad for not even thinking about that. Thanks!

_**My next one-shot will be called The Queen of Hearts. Maybe you can guess what it is about (it's obvious I think) **_

_**QUESTION TIME! My sister recommended that I get a Deviantart account. I looked into it and saw that there are two options: a free account and a paid subscription. Since I don't have any money, I'm wondering if the free version is any good. Should I get an account? Is a free account comfortable to use? Tell me please :) **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	26. The Queen of Hearts

_**HOLA EVERYONE! My name is Lya200, and I finally could finish this. I blame the internet. Yeah, the past couple days have been insane. I had a friend over for a couple of days for 4th of July weekend, and after that, we went to my Dad's house. The internet was out, so basically I couldn't get on to write until today. So basically I was on a writing-rampage for the past few hours because I wanted to finally get this out. **_

_**Wait, you're not here to hear my excuses. You want to read my story, so let me cut to the chase. **_

_**This one-shot was requested by Bunsfactory. I had to do a lot of research on the Red Queen because before I knew almost nothing about her. Well, I still don't know much about her, but then again, almost no one does apparently. **_

_**I think I had too much fun writing this. The Red Queen is kind of making me think of myself with her dialogue. Yeah, I know I'm crazy. **_

_**Yay two new POVs! (But only one is really relevant) **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Queen of Hearts

The Red Queen's POV

Everyone has an ambition in life. Some want to be doctors or the next king. They want to become rich and famous. They want to make a name for themselves. They want to find some way to help the world. I am different. My life's ambition was to cause trouble.

I don't exactly like doing anything helpful to everyone but myself, but today I am making an exception. Besides, it will still infuriate the Empire, which was good enough for me. Plus, I don't really have anything else to do these days.

Okay, that sounds a little selfish, but let me explain myself. No good comes out of helping others. Most of the time, life can be explained by a simple phrase: no good deed goes unpunished. The sooner you accept that, the more likely you are able to survive in this world.

There's only one reason that I was making an exception today. That is... No, let's wait on that.

I was so tempted to make my entrance a memorable one with the use of explosives, but that would tip them off that I had a reason for breaking in. No, I had to choose the quiet and boring way in. That means no cannons. Sigh.

I adjusted my eyepatch over my glass eye and stuck a big, feathered hat on top of my head. I put on a large, dark cloak over my regular clothes. Finally, I sheathed my cutlass at my side. Now let's go irritate an Empire! What fun!

As I suspected, the gates to the Empire were locked and well guarded from villainous rogues like me. Hmph, like _I_ would take the normal way in. I know better, more effective entrances that did not require direct confrontation with the guards.

I turned on my heel and walked over to the opposite side of the river in front of the entrance. These mercenaries were really blind or really stupid if they could not see my bright red hat from their posts. Ooh, most likely it was a mixture of the two.

I leaped into the rushing waters. Then, while still keeping a hand on my hat, I swam around until I found the underwater cave. I escaped through here about thirty years ago, but my memory was still good. It is fitting how the way I escaped the clutches of the Empire would also be the way I break in.

I am glad that I am an elf. Humans can only breathe for so long underwater, where as I can hold my breath for an extra ten minutes at a time, which was important for survival, not to mention it allowed me to get to the underwater cave without worrying about the time. Sure enough, the little grotto was still where I last saw it. I entered.

I remember that it came out close to the morgue. The crematory was close to the gallows where they hung me. I was able to go through undetected last time until they finally discovered that my body was missing. Like I said, they are either blind or stupid. By the time they noticed that I was gone, I was already miles away enjoying a drink or two.

Okay, I take back what I said about them being really stupid. No, they were ten times worse now. You'd think they'd have blocked off all of the caves or stationed guards by now, but surprisingly, they kept the entrances wide open for some apparent reason. Don't ask me why. I'm so glad that I am anti-Empire. I wouldn't be able to deal with this kind of thing.

I eased myself into the crowds of starving, mistreated citizens. Clearly the town I ended up in belonged to the poor townsfolk. Luckily for me, I remember clearly how to get to the nicer parts of the Empire. AKA, the Emperor's palace.

I casually started to stroll down the street. I noted that it was called _Yellow Brick__ Rd_. In an attempt to better fit in, I started donning the same beggar-look everyone else had. Thankfully my hat was large enough to cover my distinguishable pointy elf ears. All I had to really worry about was the fact that my eyes were mismatched, and my way to solve that was to simply cover it up with an eyepatch and a hat. Easy as pie.

Okay, so now I need to get to my destination. I've only been there once for my sentencing, but I have a fairly good memory. I just need to stay out of everyone else's way and get there no problem.

I saw a pair of guards watching me suspiciously. They were on the younger side, so I formulated an idea. I blew them a kiss and winked at them. One of them looked uncomfortable and the other looked dazed. Well, at least they were distracted. I shrugged and walked away.

Eventually I saw the palace. It sat in the dead-center of the entire city like a trophy. I smirked as I watched the clueless, goofing-off guards half-heartedly guarding the palace. This is going to be too easy.

But wait. They won't just let me walk straight through the front door, right? Right?! There has to be something to get me inside. I just need some reason for them to let me inside. Oh wait. I've got an idea.

I walked away from the castle until I was out of sight, snagging a fedora off of a rack at one of the stands. Time for a makeover. And, no, I am not talking about a fashionable one. I'm talking about something more my style.

Good thing all of the wanted posters for me only have my teenage self on them. I look like I am in my twenties now. Age is important. I get all the cool jobs as a twenty year old compared to when I looked younger. Oh, this will be perfect for when I literally barge into the throne room with my announcement. They wouldn't be able to recognize me.

I tossed the new hat over my head just like how I've seen mercenaries wear them. It was slightly too big for me, which was fantastic because they won't be able to see my ears from underneath it. I found a bandana in my backpack and tied it around my face, leaving my two eyes visible. I kept the eyepatch to make me look more convincing.

Finally I deemed myself fit for action. It was lucky that I continued to be up-to-date with the news. Just imagine how awkward and embarrassing it would be if I was too late and delivered the wrong information.

I strutted over to the ornate front doors. "Hey, losers!"

The guards glared at me angrily for the insult. "Who are you calling "losers?""

I pretended not to notice or care. "I need to see the Emperor."

"What for?"

"I have my reasons. I don't think he'd like it if he is kept waiting."

That worked. The grudgingly moved aside and let me through. Piece of cake.

Okay, you might be still wondering what in Minecraftia I was trying to accomplish. Well, it sucks to be you because I'm not quite there yet. No wait, actually, I'm about to get to that.

"Hello, good sir!" I grinned forcefully at the guy sitting on that chair. Like seriously, does he ever leave it? I shuddered in disgust.

"What do you want? You're boring me!" he whined.

I looked around before I locked eyes...err, eye... with someone. Smiling even harder now, I boasted, "I've found the thief."

"Who?"

I rolled my one good eye. "You know, _the _thief? Are you really that big of a fool? How many thieves have you been attempting to track down in the past year?"

"Um..." He shrugged. "I uh... I can't do the math. I'm tired and just woke up."

I suppressed a laugh. "I've caught the guy who steals cookies for a living. No... wait, that might actually be accurate. No! I've found the guy who stole that blasted dragon egg you idiot! I don't want to be disrespectful, but..."

"Really?" He perked up. "That's wonderful! Where is he?"

I sighed patiently. "I've got him tied up somewhere outside the walls. I want to make a trade. Him for her." I pointed at one of the elves.

"Done! Now where might I find him?"

I smirked when he wasn't looking. "I'll give you the coordinates. I don't really like giving up my prize in person."

He laughed. "Understandable I guess."

Pretty soon I was leaving the palace with Mia. She looked confused as to what the flip happened. It's not everyday that someone comes in with a trick to get their sister out of trouble.

"So how have you been?" I asked cheerily.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How have you been lately? Life in the Empire wasn't too unbearable I hope. I would have come sooner, but I had more urgent issues I've had to take care of."

Mia shook her head and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Okay, what is the real reason?"

I came clean. "I was too lazy."

"There's the sister I grew up with. Only you would be lazy for thirty long years."

"I know." I glanced at the nearing exit. "Want to leave this place with a bang?"

Her green eyes widened. "If you mean using a little bit of TNT, hell no. I'm not doing that."

"No, of course not. I plan on using a whole bunch of TNT!"

She backed up a little. "What? Are you crazy?"

I giggled. "Yes I am!"

Mia evidently wished to hear the opposite. "That's not particularly very reassuring."

"Good. Now where do they keep the explosives?"

My sister pointed in the direction of the storage facilities. "Over there."

"Awesome. Let's get started, then!"

Mia stayed still. "Can't we at least talk about this? I don't want to make things blow up just yet. I want to just get far away from here. I don't care about blowing up the palace right now."

"We are only blowing up the wall partially, though now that you mention it..."

She gave me a stern look. "The answer is no."

I playfully stuck my tongue out. "Fine. Maybe some other time. Come on."

Some of the townspeople stared at us. Most people don't stand around talking these days. Good thing that we are not people.

"What, do you have a problem with conversations? It is not hard to speak. See, that's what I'm doing."

They shrugged and walked away. I looked back at Mia who was still standing still. "Well, are you coming?"

"Fine, but only the wall," she warned.

I laughed. "No promises."

She was irritated, but Mia shook it off. We headed to the location of the explosives.

Her green elf eyes looked towards me curiously. "So what made you come for me?"

"Magic, duh!" I joked.

She smiled a little. "Since I sincerely doubt that you are a potions master and a double agent, I'll ask one more time. Why did you decide to use today to get me out of this place?"

I shrugged. "Because I can. Sorry, wrong term. Because I care. You're my sister, and like it or not, sisters look out for each other. Now, come on!"

This time she was enthusiastic. "Okay, but don't you usually not do something unless if it will benefit yourself. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is not like you."

"Ehh. There are always exceptions to every rule."

I grabbed a bunch of the dynamite. "Let's go! You keep watch. Tell me if anyone is coming."

"Sure thing, sis."

I arranged the explosives along the wall. A bewildered guard started rushing forward yelling for me to stop. I replied by lighting it.

"Move out of the way!" I grabbed Mia's hand and jumped not away, but _through_ the explosion.

We were both running for our lives away from the Empire. Since we had a good head start, we quickly lost our enemies. We took a break about five miles away.

"That was probably the second most dangerous thing I've ever done!" Mia panted.

"Really, what was the first?"

"Do I have to answer that?" she asked mysteriously.

I understood. "Okay. You all right?"

"Yeah. I still think you're insane."

"I know. I thought we established that a long time ago."

She sat down. I knew that we had to split up soon. She was not safe hanging around me. Right now, however, I was having a blast.

"How do you think the Empire will react to you tricking them?"

"What, do you doubt that I caught him?"

"Please. Everyone that knows you knows that you wouldn't waste your time going after someone else with a huge price on their heads."

"True. Oh, how I wish I could be around to see the looks on their faces. Let me tell you, they will be priceless!"

* * *

The POV of some-random-mercenary-that-we-don't-care-about

We followed the coordinates to the barn that the thief is supposedly tied up in. This is definitely the place, but I don't see any barn.

"Hey, look! There is something taped to that tree!"

I made it to the page first. There was an image of someone sticking out their tongue and a note.

I read it aloud. When I finished, we all groaned. The message read, _"Congratulations. If you are reading this, that means that you have been bested by the Red Queen. Later losers, and peace out!"_

* * *

**_And done. Phew. I can finally think clearly. For once I did something completely humorous. I had fun writing this, especially that note at the end. I also love how they bonded over TNT. I didn't plan on doing that until I actually started writing that bit. _**

**_Did you catch my reference to HISHE? I couldn't resist adding it because I love saying the actual line in response to questions. _**

**_So how did I do? I've been holding in my ideas for the past week or so, so I was super excited to finally access the laptop and write. _**

I'm a Banana: Oh, I saw that bit. I had a feeling that something would be at the end because there was too much time left over. I am pretty sure that it was Drake. I love how apparently he has heard these stories but did not know that it was Grayson until Grayson slipped up and say that he was looking for the Magic Library to hatch something twice. Thanks for the review :)

CJ: Here is what I'm thinking. Drake's portal might lead to the ruins of his house. The reason why I say "ruins" is because I really doubt that Herobrine would not destroy it to steal the diamond. Grayson's probably leads close to "Draco Hatchery." As for Mia, I have no clue where she'd end up. Maybe the magical candy store? More likely some museum or maybe her home village. Thanks!

firelover123: Yeah, that was a little theory I came up with while trying to fall asleep. Originally, it only involved Drake, but since he apparently is half Collin, I had to include Armen in there. I'm glad that I didn't end it too. I wouldn't know how to live without FanFiction. GO INSANITY! Hmm, Drakebrine. I am using that for Death and Eternal Punishment, but maybe I should just have a separate, slightly tragic one-shot for that. I will definitely use the idea :) You're welcome for using the idea. I'm glad that you look forward for this story. Most people it seems on this site are girls, but it would have been very awkward if I just assumed that you were a girl and you weren't. EMBRACE THE CREEP! Thanks for all the reviews :D

Fixedflower80: I love exploring the different emotions of the characters. Thanks for the compliment! I personally love Author's Notes in chapters because of the same reason. Yeah, I was wondering who that subscriber was. Well, now I know :) You should totally make an account! I remember when I made my account almost a year ago *sigh* Thanks for the review!

_**Hmm, I guess that since this chapter was hilarious, I need a feels-breaker chapter again. Well, I still have 4 ideas I need to do, and I can see so many ways to make them break the feels. I will have to go with...ugh, I can't decide. The chapter names will either be Gone, The Harsh Truth, Only On the Outside, or I'm Sorry. There is guaranteed feels-breaking in all of them. Yeah, like I said a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away, I am evil. **_

**_Please review! I love seeing feedback for my writing :D _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	27. Gone

_**Heheheh, I warned you about the feels-breaking. After careful consideration, I chose to work on Gone.**_

_**This was suggested by BraveryPlays.**_

_**Weird, usually my opening Author Notes are wordy. What's going on?! I guess I just don't want to give anything away. I should hurry up and finish typing this before I say anything. Dang it, I said "anything."**_

_**Let's try something. Listen to some of these musics for an epic reading experience :)**_

_**-"Somber" by Jason Shaw (might be spelled Sombre; it took me forever to find) **_

_**-"Sunset on Mars" by Jason Shaw (also took me forever to find; might show up as "Mars") **_

_**-"Anguish" by Kevin Macleod**_

_**-"Despair and Triumph" by Kevin Macleod**_

_**-"Past the Edge" by Kevin Macleod**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Gone

Drake's POV

It has been a month since Armen died. I've been wandering around the area trying to move on. Armen gave up his life, and I can't accept the fact that he was gone. Dead. No longer here.

I've been on my own for a while now. When we parted ways, I regretted it, but it was what we had to do. I was meant to go my own way.

Right now I have one goal. I should have went back a long time ago, but I never did. Ironmyre just seemed so far away, so long ago. It was a distant memory in the back of my head.

I knew that the key to moving on lay somewhere inside the abandoned city. I've seen things in this world that I would have never dreamed of before Armen's death.

I didn't have a whole lot of supplies. I lost it all during the fight with Him a month ago. I think there might still be things in the Hall of Heroes for me to scavenge. I know of books in the library that I can still take. The only thing I had to do was enter the city.

The only trouble is that I don't exactly know where Ironmyre is. My pointless wanderings have led me nowhere that I wanted to go. I won't be able to find Ironport without the use of a map. Grayson took all the maps with him, or maybe he lost them. Who knows?

I know that it was dead south. Since I didn't have a compass, I'll have to wait for the sun to start setting. It sets to the west, or at least I think it does. In this world, anything is possible.

Bits and pieces of my life made sense now that he was gone. I know that that sounds like a very morbid thought, but it was the truth. It was as if his being here kept me from discovering who I was. It made so much sense now, but I am still looking for answers, and those answers can only be found in the lost city of Ironport, Ironmyre.

It's not like I can ask anyone for directions, either. I've seen a few Paganum around, but I obviously can't understand them. Their directions were practically useless. Meanwhile, my friends were either dead or missing. They certainly weren't here with me.

A raindrop fell from the sky onto my forehead, followed by many more. Great. How can this day get any worse?

So much for using the sun for directions. I don't know when the rain will stop. I guess my little journey was brought to a temporary halt.

I took cover in a deserted house a mile away. It wasn't good for anything but temporary shelter. Even for that purpose it was close to useless. There were holes in the ceiling. The glass in the windows shattered a long time ago by some unknown, mystical force. The vines provided very little protection from the precipitation. Water kept splashing in.

What do I care? I sighed as I laid down on top of the musty old bed in one of the bedrooms. It's not like I'm going to be any worse off than I already am. Armen's dead, and I feel like I killed him.

* * *

_Armen stood right in front of me now. There was fire in his light blue eyes. Anger. Hate. All that made him "him" was gone._

_"It's your fault, Drake, that I am this way. You should have saved me." His voice was devilish and cold. I felt inclined to agree with him, except this was not Armen._

_"Armen, I tried to save you. I really did. I just couldn't. You're dead, Armen. Nothing can bring back the dead."_

_"Prove it, then. What about me? I came back, didn't I?"_

_"Except you're Herobrine. Armen, face it, you're not alive. You can't make it on your own."_

_He laughed harshly in my face. "It is still your fault that I'm dead. I know you feel guilty over me. It's your fault that I had to suffer this way. Drake, you know that I am speaking the truth. All the blame lies on you."_

_"Have you been talking to Grayson, too, or are you just torturing me?"_

_"Him?" He waved his hand. "Pssh. Of course not. I'm just a part of your subconscious. I'm just here in your head, and I won't leave until you accept who you are, and by the looks of things, this will take a while."_

_"I know that I was the one who killed you, but I wanted to help you. Ever since you died a month ago, I've been regretting your death."_

_"If you wanted to help me, then why did you kill me?" Armen looked at me sadly. "You've had so many chances to save me, yet you did nothing."_

_I couldn't say anything. In the worst way possible, he was right. I know that this was not the real Armen, but I couldn't help but feel like he had a point._

_"I wanted to end your suffering," I answered finally. "It was either that or experience so much torture and pain. You warned me that I'd lose many. I just expect one of them to be you."_

_Armen scoffed. "Of course you did. You told Him Himself. You chose for me to die while we were in the dream world."_

_"Now you are just being stupid, Armen, or should I really call you that? The real Armen knows that I did it so that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. My whole life has been dedicated to keeping him safe. I know that I've failed, but I've also succeeded."_

_"What about before the final battle, then? During the fight? And after? You sure as hell had a good chance to keep me alive. The kapre told you that it could save me. You declined."_

_"You know that I did so to keep Grayson and Mia safe. I couldn't kill them just to have one friend back."_

_"More like keep your mental state safe. Either way, you've destroyed any chance I had left. Herobrine was the only thing keeping me alive. When you destroyed the diamond, you destroyed me."_

_I looked at him. As I watched Armen, I noticed that his figure was coming in and out of focus. He was becoming distorted._

_"Armen, you told me yourself to not save you. You never really wanted to be saved. That's why you sacrificed yourself. I understand now. This whole time I have been trying to keep you alive, but you were never meant to last this long anyway. There was never anything I could do. It wasn't my fault to begin with."_

_"That is what I needed to hear." I didn't hear the dark tone anymore. "I'm glad to know that you are starting to forgive yourself."_

_I shrugged. "I just wish that I could have said goodbye."_

_"Then do so. Go back to Ironmyre. You've been avoiding it for four years now." He started to fade away from my mind._

_"Wait, Armen!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."_

_This laugh was real. "There was never anything you could have done to save me without jeopardizing the others. I thought we've been over this."_

_"I know. I just had to say it."_

_The last words he spoke to me before I stopped hallucinating were these. "I know Drake. Take care of yourself, man. Stay safe. I may be dead, but I promise that I'll never stop being your friend."_

* * *

My eyes opened. I hopped out of my old bed and looked around my old bedroom. The window that Herobrine used to look through was still there. Looking through it revealed that the rain stopped. Instead, the sun was shining.

I left my old house and started heading south. I have a long road until I recover from everything that happened, and that's only if I even recover, but the first step is going back to where Armen first sacrificed himself to save Grayson and I. That place used to be known as Ironport, the capitol of Ironmyre before it fell.

Due to the severe lack of sun when we were there, I never could figure out if the town faced north, west, south, or east. As a result, I still don't know the exact location. How the flip was Grayson able to go back to rebuild Armen's sword? I don't recall a map of Ironmyre in his basement. Out of all the maps he had, he did not have the one map I wanted to remember.

I tried to think of any major landmarks surrounding the city. Nothing came to mind.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid? I'm a mage! I can teleport to any location! Forget maps. If I've been there before, I can teleport there.

I rolled my eyes and started prepping myself for the teleportation. I felt the mana pumping through my veins as my ender side braced the rest of my body. It was time that I go back to where the next phase of the haunting really started for me.

I appeared at the bridge just at the entrance to the city. The gate was still open from when Grayson and I exited after we thought Armen was dead. One foot was already past the entrance when I stopped moving forward.

I don't have to be inside the city to move on. I can say my goodbyes here because this happened to be where I left the city last time.

"I'm sorry, Armen. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I understand that I didn't exactly fail, but I still wish that you were here with me right now."

I didn't smell blood anymore. It must have all washed away by now. "I know that you want me to carry on without you. You wanted me to move forward, not look back. I promise that I'll stay safe. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. I won't stop trying until Herobrine's dead."

I looked over at the small ledge that Grayson used to enter the city four years ago to unlock it for Armen and I. "Armen, I know that you accepted your death a long time ago. This whole time you have been telling me that. I just did not realize that or understand. You started letting me know this by tackling Herobrine into the lava."

"After I released part of Herobrine from you into myself, I know that you dedicated the rest of your remaining life to keep Him from killing us. You told me..." I choked back a sob. "You told me that I would lose many people dear to me. One of those people was you."

"You advised me to not save you. You understood what I didn't. I now know who I am. My real name was Collin. I was your brother. I sought to keep you safe. It was always my job."

I yelled out between tears, "I'm sorry! It was my job, and now you're dead. I as good as killed you! I destroyed that diamond, and you died immediately afterward."

I stopped my long session of useless apologies. What was the use in this? He can't hear me. Saying sorry won't bring Armen back.

I turned away from Ironport. Now what do I do? My house was destroyed I assume from Herobrine when he stole the diamond from my house. The last place I want to live in is my old house, but come to think of it, that was probably my best option.

I warped back to the house and ended up in the basement. The enchantment designed to keep Herobrine out was still in place. That was good. I've still got a tiny bit of Him left inside me, and the last thing I need is to become the next threat.

I walked upstairs into the kitchen. There were still shelves holding spare supplies that Grayson and I left behind the last time we were here. Wood was still piled next to the door. A long-since abandoned campfire stood in the middle of the room. A counter stood in front of the old refrigerator. I remember vaguely asking Armen at one point of time for a ham sandwich. It felt like a long time ago.

I put three objects on the piece of furniture. The first thing was the chalice from Mia. The next thing was the currently unused marque from Grayson. The last thing was something I've been carrying around for a while now after I retrieved it from the rubble of my house. It was Armen's helmet.

I looked at these things for some time before heading to bed. I need my rest. Tomorrow, I'll start trying to find Grayson and Mia again. I know that they're both still alive because of the things I would hear about at public inns or bars. Grayson is still at the top of the Empire's most-wanted list. They are still attempting to hunt him down, but it seems like he is keeping on evading them.

Well, now I will be hunting both him and Mia down. I am going to need their help if I am to succeed in avenging my little brother.

* * *

_**There we go. Now I don't have to worry about saying stuff. Originally this was going to take place after The Haunting 3 Part 5, but a hundred or so words in I changed my mind and decided to make it take place after Episode 13. It worked out, actually. I was able to do things I wouldn't have been able to do. Besides, I liked making it look like this really was just after The Haunting 3 and then reveal what this was really about.**_

_**I felt like this was a little similar to Broken. Did anyone else feel that way? I did my best to make it as different as possible, but I still kept thinking of Broken.**_

_**And I am still not talking as much as usual. What's wrong with me? Where'd my wordiness go?**_

_**I *might* have gave subtle hints to things like future one-shots and my secret project. I just want to see if anyone figured them out.**_

Fixedflower80: I love responding to reviews. I love doing it even more than actual writing. I am encouraging you to write one-shots when you get an account. I prefer writing the one-shots to my other things. I decided to do that one for comic relief purposes and as a refresher. The "insanity" theory was actually meant for comic relief, though there is still that part of me that looks for ways how that would work. I never meant for it to be a serious theory. I am super excited that you use my stories to pass the time. Thanks for reviewing :)

JazzTastic: That would make sense. I wouldn't know if that was true because I don't use PC Minecraft, therefore I can't even attempt to download the map. Thanks :)

Firelover123: That chapter was specifically designed for comic relief purposes, so it is okay to laugh at that one. Ah, who am I kidding? There is always some point while I'm writing that I am laughing at something. It is always okay to laugh. I felt like making the emperor act like this because I kind of envision him as always being whiny as part of his cover. I already continued Death and Eternal Punishment, which I think you've already seen when I come to think of it. Don't feel bad for all the reviews. I remember doing the same thing once. I'd still do it if my account would let me. Yeah, I think Drakebrine would be severely aggressive *looks back at the ending for Memories* Go ahead and break the feels. It is awesome for stories. Just remember this: once you start breaking the feels, you can never escape. After I started doing so, I've found it hard to stop XD Thanks for the reviews!

CJ: Don't worry, I have crazy internet, too. The Red Queen was part of the history of Great Britain? I did not know that. Yeah, I'll do a sequel to The Cost of Friendship. Don't worry, I plan on making it break the feels. Thanks for the reviews :D

_**There's my normal wordiness. I was wondering where it went. I think I will do The Harsh Truth next. Now I know what you're possibly thinking: "Lya, what is it about. I need to know!" Well, all I can say is that I promise that it will break the feels. *sighs* Most of the stuff I post these days seem to break the feels, but I don't regret it. I remember that it all really started with The Cost of Friendship *sighs at the memory***_

_**Thanks for reading, and remember to review!**_

_**Question of the day: Should I start assigning music to listen to at the beginning of the one-shots? I did so for Broken and this one, but I'm curious to see what you guys think ;) If you say yes, then I will go back and add music at the beginning of the chapters. **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	28. The Harsh Truth

_**Heheh, I am back. This actually didn't take too long. I was mainly working on a different one-shot, which I will post in the future when I think the time is right for it. Any way, I've got The Harsh Truth finished, so I'm super excited. **_

_**Believe it or not, my rough draft didn't have the flashback/quote thingies. I totally didn't go overboard with them. **_

_**This was suggested by CJ. Yeah, this is a rewrite of something in Grayson's perspective. I'd tell you what it is, but it is more fun this way ;) **_

_**Oh, I need to tell you guys something. I will be on vacation between the 23rd and the 27th. What that means is that I will miss 4 days of writing. Basically, my next chapter will take longer unless if I magically become a fast typist. The one I plan on doing next *might* be on the long side. I'm not saying that it will compete for the title of longest one-shot ever (which is currently held by Unforgiving), but you won't be disappointed. **_

_**In addition to the vacation, I'll also be spending time working on my secret project that I am super excited about. Let me just say that it will be amazing. **_

_**So I am continuing the music *woop woop* Not all of the music will be from The Haunted, but I'm making it a priority to always include something. **_

_**-"Winter Dawn" from Machinimasound. **_

**_-"Lord of the Land" by Kevin Macleod_**

**_-"Lily's Theme" by Alexandre Desplat (first soundtrack heard in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2) _**

**_-"Harry's Sacrifice" by Alexandre Desplat (also from that movie) _**

**_-"Samwise the Brave" by Howard Shore (LOTR The Twin Towers) _**

**_I chose the music because it fit the mood. I think these are fantastic choices of music to listen to. _**

**_Lesson learned. Save your progress. You have to. Trust me because when the laptop you're using acts up, and you lose everything, you're going to wish that you saved. Nothing further. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Harsh Truth

Grayson's POV

I opened my eyes. Snow was everywhere. I felt lucky that I had my jacket, but it didn't exactly help too much. Really, it was all the time I spent at the Arctic base that made me able to stand these icy temperatures.

I whipped out my map. Snow immediately started trying to cover it up. I hastily brushed it off and looked at the map.

I laughed out loud. "We're here, I think."

Mia's eyes brightened up. "We are? Yes!"

I pointed ahead towards a cave deep within the mountain. This must be the location of the library.

I prepared myself for the sense of glory for finally reaching my destination. Instead, I saw nothing but a cave.

Mia looked at me uncertainly. "Where is it? Grayson, are you sure that this is the right place? Because I don't see the Magical Library. Actually, I don't see anything."

"No, no, no, that's impossible. This is the only mountain that could have it. It has to be here. There is no other way." I glanced around in hopes of finding it. There was nothing.

"Well, maybe it is invisible," Mia suggested. I remembered the old ruins close to my old home and how you could only see the books if you were actually in the room, not if you were looking through the windows.

Drake got down on his hands and knees and started digging around in the dirt with his hands. "Look around for any clues. Maybe the map was meant to lead us to our next sign to where it was."

"Right." Mia mumbled as she did the same. I joined them in digging around desperately. This was all that kept me going. If it was gone...

"Guys, something is over here!" Drake was shining a torch in front of him.

"What? Seriously?" Mia rushed over. I followed her.

I knew the smell as I came closer to him. I've smelled it so many times before. No...

"Grayson, do you have a pickaxe?" Drake asked me.

"Yeah. Here you go." I gave him a spare stone pickaxe I had, which he accepted gratefully.

"Where is it? It is supposed to be right here!"

"Grayson, it's not here. There's nothing here. It's gone."

I couldn't accept the truth. Finding the Magic Library was supposed to fix everything. If the Magic Library was long gone, then everything that I've been trying to do has failed. I needed to find the library, and since it was destroyed, I am afraid that I couldn't avenge my family.

Mia asked me, "Well, what should we do now? Everything is destroyed. There is nothing we can do about it."

I didn't answer. I thought about my egg. The way to hatch it was supposed to be here. I needed to hatch it, but from what it looked like, there wasn't any other way.

I thought back to when I stole it. Few truly understood its capabilities. Even Drake and Mia don't know. But I knew. That's why I had to hatch it. It was the only way to save us all.

Mia pulled a sheet of parchment from one of the creases in the wall and dragged Drake over. "Drake, there's something here. I think it is a spell."

He took it from her hands. "Let me see that."

"What, HEY! I found it!" Mia snapped.

"Well, I am the mage, so I am more likely to understand it."

"Touche."

He started reading it. At first, his face lit up. Then it darkened. I was confused, but I trust him enough to tell us if it was important.

Finally he stopped reading it. "Guys, what Mia found is a spell that can help us but at a great cost."

"Really? What does it do?" I interrogated.

He sighed. "The spell can remove Herobrine's evil influence from Armen's body, but the consequence is far too great."

He's hiding something. "How does it work, and what happens?"

"It involves the hatching of your egg, Grayson." I can hatch my egg after all? Maybe there was still a chance.

He continued, "When it hatches, a dragon will come out and shoot out a single fireball as strong as the Fiery Sword. It can destroy anything, really, including Him. What the spell does is remove any demon and place it on the egg. The dragon's powers will merge with Him and shoot it towards the first person it sees. Then Herobrine will die along with, sadly, one of us."

Mia jumped back in shock. "But there has to be another way! We can't just die after all we've been through!"

It had to be me. I was sure of it. I turned to her and stated, "This is our only option, Mia. In order to save Armen, one of us must sacrifice him or herself."

To my dismay, Drake added, "Yeah, it must be me."

I turned around to face him with a plea for him to reconsider. "What, no, Drake! I can't let you do this, man! I don't want to lose someone anymore!" I thought that I just implied that it had to be me.

Drake argued patiently, "But it must be me. He was my friend for longer than both of you have known me. It started with us, so it must finish with us. I owe him that much."

"We both owe him, Drake, but we must think about this decision before we rush into it."

"My decision is final. I have to save Armen. I promised him that I would."

Why was Drake so set on letting himself die? He thinks that everything will be okay if he saved Armen by killing himself. I could never let him do it. It had to be me who did it. I had nothing else to lose besides my friends.

Drake would never let me do it, though. He wanted it to be him who saved Armen. He would not let me sacrifice myself. I was stuck.

Then I came up with a fantastic plan. If he wants it to be him, then I'll pretend to let him. Once it comes down to it, however, I will take the fall. Armen will be alive, and I'll be with my family. No one of importance will have died.

I had to play along with Drake. I can't tell either of them what I was going to do, or else they'll stop me. I just had to keep up my act and pretend to accept what Drake was trying to do.

I said convincingly, "I may not like it, but I will help you. If it is what you want, Drake, then it is better to do it." He didn't suspect a thing, and neither did Mia.

Mia gave me a look of horror and disbelief. "So you are saying that it is okay for him to kill himself?"

I needed to pretend that I was willing to go along with it. "If that is what he really wants, then it is Drake's choice. We all owe Armen, even you."

"But-"

I cut her off. "No. We will go along with it for Armen."

We exited the cave. Before we left, I retrieved the artifact that has caused me so much hurt and pain from my bag. I sacrificed everything for it. Now I plan on sacrificing my life to hatch it and save my friends.

At the spur of the moment, I decided to make a throne for it just as a joke against the Empire. I wanted to keep my sense of humor before I died.

Mia said to Drake, "Are you positive that you really want to do this, Drake?"

He smiled at us, which I only half-heartedly returned. "Yeah. Just stay behind the rocks. It was nice knowing you guys, and I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Carefully, I said. "It was an honor knowing you as well. Just remember that, got it?" I hope that they didn't figure out my plan. When I said "you," I was talking to both of them, but I made it sound like I was only talking to Drake.

"Understood. Mia, I hope you will understand someday."

"Drake, you can't die on me! Come back, Drake's senses! Where did they go? Dude, do not do it."

I led a protesting Mia behind the rocks as Drake started chanting some spell. A crack appeared on the surface of my dragon egg. A struggling Armenbrine appeared against His will. The dark power of the egg will combine with Him. The dragon will release it onto supposedly Drake, but instead it will be me.

Since Drake was focused on the egg, I took my chance. "Mia, stay here," I ordered.

Dazed, she asked, "Grayson, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to save Drake. Just stay back." I stood up and positioned myself to jump. Armen collapsed, and the dark shadow form headed towards the egg.

It hatched.

_"My name is Grayson." _

_"Um, hi guys?" _

_"This can't be a coincidence." _

_"First, don't call me that. I told you that my name is Grayson." _

_"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Where are you guys? Guys?" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"There's no one else here. Just me." _

_"Well, the story goes...He chooses very few, and then He stalks them, follows them. Eventually, He'll just take them." _

_"It's just a legend. It's not true." _

_"He does look familiar." _

_"I believe you." _

The baby dragon opened its eyes and narrowed them at Drake.

_"Who... Who is that?" _

_"This isn't snow. This is ash."_

_"Give it to me. I'll try." _

_"Guys? Where are you?"_

_"Armen? Drake?" _

_"Long time, no see, huh?" _

_"I've been here for a year." _

_"I saw you a year ago." _

_"That's new." _

_"He's here." _

_"It's nice to see you guys again." _

_"He's definitely watching us. He knows something we don't." _

_"Can I see your dagger? It looks like it will fit." _

_"Is that a heart? It kind of looks like a heart." _

Herobrine combined with the dragon.

_"Maybe a toy?"_

_"Guys, there is a dragon head in here." _

_"Looks like this place was looted." _

_"Should we call it a key now because apparently it is helping us open up everything?" _

_"I feel a lot happier in here." _

_"It says your name, Armen." _

_"It has all our names in it." _

_"It says here that one of us is going to suffer, and the rest of us will feel great pain."_

_"We need to keep going." _

_"Oh, god, there's blood everywhere." _

_"He can't get in here! We've found a safe haven!" _

_"That's it. That's what it looks like in the book." _

_"Armen, take it." _

_"Hey, guys. Look! Diamonds!"_

_"Stay back, stay back." _

_"No use going back." _

_"I think He's gone." _

_"He gave me his helmet." _

_"Armen." _

_"Step away from the ledge."_

_"How you holding up?" _

_"It's fine, but won't the helmet count as a reminder?" _

_"Yeah. Be safe, okay?" _

_"Maybe." _

Drake stopped speaking and closed his eyes.

_"It seems too good to be true." _

_"You won't believe me if I told you. I came a long way." _

_"It won't work." _

_"I can get us out of here, but you'll have to trust me." _

_"You're not kidding. You will?"_

_"I do." _

_"We can't stay like this." _

_"Get up! We need to move, like, now!" _

_"Come and get me." _

_"You have nothing against me." _

_"Let them go!" _

_"I... I promise." _

_"I won't let you down." _

_"I trusted you! Why?" _

_"This doesn't change anything!"_

_"I swear... I swear to god that I'll kill you. Just you wait." _

_"All legends have some element of truth to them. I believe that it exists." _

_"I've sacrificed so much. I already know what is at stake." _

_"This sword will end his life. I know it will. It will cause everyone to die unless if I can control it." _

_"I kinda have to. Don't want my position to be broadcasted to the entire Empire." _

_"If he's alive, wouldn't that mean that Herobrine is too?"_

_"I can join them." _

The dragon started to shoot the darkness at Drake.

_"Huh? Hello?" _

_"Drake?" _

_"They're pretty great." _

_"Uh, if you... Before this place fell, let's just say..." _

_"I rather not."_

_"I thought that magic died out a long time ago along with something else." _

_"Yeah, I could trust you, come with me." _

_"This is the Magical Library." _

_"I need to, uh, hatch something." _

_"Uh, I've...I've said too much." _

_"It's the last dragon egg." _

_"But they're hunting me down!" _

_"I'm tired of the bloodshed...the fighting." _

_"I'll go with you."_

_"What? Show me." _

_"Oh dear god." _

_"As I said, Drake, Armen's more important than a dragon." _

_"I have a fractured soul now. Life is unbearable."_

_"Uh, shouldn't I be leading the way since I know where the crypt is?"_

_"Oh, that's it! I think." _

_"It's not a good place. Neither is Alduin's Keep. Too many bad memories." _

_"You might want to see this." _

_"Yeah, sorry, sorry. Just thinking. Sorry." _

I jumped as high as I could.

_"There it is. The Red Keep." _

_"So, what should we do to save Armen?" _

_"Guns aren't the greatest thing anymore. Destructive, horrible weapons." _

_"We gotta get out of here." _

_"It's Armen!" _

_"Yes, I stayed there!" _

_"That's not exactly true." _

_"I think Slimey found a way out!" _

_"We survived."_

_"They can't get this close to the Red Keep." _

_"Hello?"_

_"Where did that person go?" _

_"Uh, I just stood on it?" _

_"Now give me my bottle back." _

_"That's a computer!" _

_"Uh, Drake. There's something here. Look." _

_"Blood." _

_"Drake, run. Run. Run run run." _

_"I guess I'll take my chances." _

_"Yeah, it's cold. Try it." _

_"And it's night." _

_"So I've been thinking, are we in the future?" _

_"I'll have to go with Herobrine?" _

_"Oh, these are gallows." _

_"I think we'll have to go around." _

_"Well, it's a long story." _

_"Was that magic?" _

_"Let's just get you inside. There's a house I can take you to." _

_"No, I don't." _

_"No matter what, we're staying here. You're hurt. You can't go anywhere."_

_"Then you stay put by the fire, all right?" _

_"This is a good time to tell you something." _

_"I should tell you something. That was an assassin that tried to kill us." _

_"Drake, when we came to these lands, I made a family here." _

_"I lost the sword and armor I got from the Hall of Heroes." _

_"If I could redo my past, Drake, I would so that I could see my family again." _

_"Tomorrow I'll tell you something else." _

_"Why is... Why is your white eye glowing?" _

It came closer to me.

_"I know that it wasn't you; it was Him. I'll be back with a way to help you. I promise." _

_"Just leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you." _

_"It was your fault. You know that." _

_"Your strongest potions, please." _

_"Oh, hey Drake! How's your leg; how are you feeling." _

_"They're digging for something outside the walls." _

_"Looks familiar." _

_"Reminds me of elves." _

_"Oh, hey!" _

_"How much are we talking here?" _

_"I'll tell you later." _

_"We've been followed, so..." _

_"If that's it, I'm keeping this." _

_"Give it to Drake."_

I took the hit for my friend.

_"How old are you?" _

_"He's not a myth." _

_"When you watch your friend die with Him..." _

_"He sacrificed himself to save us." _

_"I could say my side."_

_"When I took it, they took my family." _

_"A close friend that a served it." _

_"They never found me. Hmph." _

_"When I get my chance, I'm going to kill the Emperor."_

_"I do." _

_"You almost killed me."_

_"Maybe it's growing."_

_"No. It can't be." _

_"Are we still in the Badlands?" _

_"You must embrace pain as your feel, Drake."_

_"Stick together, guys." _

_"Slimey? Slimey?" _

_"This is definitely a tomb." _

_"Mia, imagine buildings made of steel extending upwards into the sky."_

_"I rather not try." _

_"Uh, where did that go?" _

_"I have an idea. It's probably really stupid, and you're going to hate it, Drake, but..." _

_"I feel bad for defiling a grave...er, tomb, but..." _

_"Get in! Get in!" _

_"Go Drake, I've got this!" _

_"No risk, no glory!"_

_"The map... It's just a mountain." _

_"Wait, the door just opened."_

_"I know it's an ent, but they've been being killed all over the Badlands."_

_"I recognize them." _

_"I need to know why they're here." _

_"Here, this is what I'm looking for." _

_"They found me." _

_"They've been here for me before."_

_"GO! DRAKE, TRUST ME!"_

_"No, I have to burn the place to the ground." _

_"I need you to go through the secret passageway so that I can get the egg." _

_"Don't wait for me." _

_"At least it's safe." _

_"You're more important." _

_"I'm used to this."_

_"Don't do it, Armen." _

_"It's mine. It's mine." _

_"But we can't just leave him!" _

I fell to the ground in pain, dying.

* * *

Drake cracked open his eyes. He saw me on the ground by his feet and figured out what I did. He crouched down. "What, no, Grayson! Why did you do that?"

I smiled peacefully, attempting to ignore the pain in my stomach. "I couldn't let you do it, man. I just wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

He started to cry on me. Normally I would be disgusted, but I was just relieved that I was able to save him and Armen from a horrible life of torture.

Mia peeked out from behind the boulder where I left her and saw me. Startled, she came over.

Mia tearfully asked, "But why? You could have just shoved him away."

I revealed, "Then it would have not worked. It was better if I did it. I did not want to lose anyone else like that. Besides, I will see my family again. Trust me, guys. This was what I wanted."

I laughed as my dragon sadly nuzzled its head against me. "I guess it was good that I took that egg after all. You guys will take care of him, right? Herobrine may be gone, but the Empire is still out there."

Drake just nodded in despair.

Talking to both of them this time, I said, "Drake, listen to me. Both of you, actually. Don't waste time mourning for me. Please. I know you can move on. I am not that important."

"But you are, Grayson. I don't know how I can go on," Drake said.

I was running out of breath. I wouldn't be on this world much longer. "Don't worry about it. Tell…Tell Luke that I… I forgive him."

"Okay, I guess." He had no clue who I was talking about. I know that. I just had to say it out loud for the guy who's been following us since forever.

Now I needed to tell Mia something. "Hey Mia, there's something I need to tell you. Something important."

The elf glanced into his eyes with her reddened green eyes. "What could you say that would make me feel better?"

"I…I…I…" I felt my eyes start to close.

"Come on, please say it!" Mia urged, "Stay with me Grayson!"

"I… I lo…lo…love y…you."

"Say that again."

Panting, I continued, "I love y…you. I have ev…ever sin…sin…since we me...t you. Ple…ease remember me, Mia."

"I will. I promise. I love you too."

I had one more thing to say before I died. "Please for…forgive me for this, Drake. Someday you will understand."

I felt my eyes shut, and I smiled as I prepared to see my family again. I didn't regret anything. I was finally at peace with myself and the world.

* * *

_**That was fun. Just another day of breaking da feels XD **_

_**My next one-shot will be called "Bred to Hate." Come to think of it, I've never done the POV of this character. You'd think that after 28 chapters, I'd have done something for them, but apparently not. How did I manage that? TELL ME! **_

**_I love how on days when I plan on updating, I end up with a bunch of reviews. You guys know..._**

CJ: Somewhere...over the rainbow. No, in all seriousness, they are in progress. There is just that lazy part of me who wants to wait. I've never seen a soap opera. I know, I'm weird. I feel like I overdone it on the apologies, but I felt like they were necessary. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter!

Firelover123: Are you getting possessed by Herobrine? Sorry, I always ask that when my brother and sister claim to have a headache. Yeah, all three of them deserve to be slapped. I already started on the idea. I must say that it changed my perspective of some things whenever I go back to rewatch part of the series. I've been trying to do something like this for months, but it wasn't until I saw your suggestion that I could figure out what they would fight about. Thanks :D

Guest: Tis assigned. Don't worry!

cookiemonster09: I know just how to use the suggestion *smirks* I felt like that there were possibly other breeds at one point. Off the top of my head, there are Norwegian Ridgebacks, Hungarian Horntails, Kairos Dragons, and Smaugs. Dragon eggs are pretty rare. Who knows? Maybe there are more? You already saw Death and Eternal Punishment. I plan on doing so much with it. Thanks!

Oneandonly: Hello. I already know where I will answer the question. It just fits in with another suggestion I was given. Thanks!

Fixedflower80: It's hard to make me cry, too. The last time I think was with the aftermath of Beth's death on the Walking Dead, which was almost a year ago (November I think). I'm happy that you're getting an account, and I hope to see you around some time. Meanwhile, *shifts nervously*, I sorta am doing something like that, only different. I can't say anything right now, but you'll know eventually. Trust me, you'll like it. I get the ads a lot since I listen to music while writing. It's both annoying and amusing at the same time. I am continuing the music. During the road trip of 10ish hours, I plan on figuring out music for the other one-shots. I can't wait for the next series, too. That ending to episode 13... It's the wait for The Haunted to start all over again XD

Ananymous: That would be interesting to see. Gee, I wonder if Grayson would still go with Drake if he has his family to worry about. TO THE WORD DOCUMENT! Thanks!

Admin fan girl: I wanted to stay somewhat true to The Haunted, so I couldn't have him actually reunite with them, and I couldn't keep him away, either. So I chose that. Thanks for the review!

Pixel gun pro: That is honestly my favorite theory about The Haunted. I came up with it just after episode 9 came out, and I still believe it's possible that it's true. I blame Fellowship of the Ring. Yay for feelsbreaking!

_**You know what? I'm glad that I lost some of my progress. My responses are way better XD **_

_**Like I said at the top, I'll be on vacation for a few days. Wish me luck for nationals. *horrible puppet voice* Good luck, Lya200. **_

_**I am super hyped for all the things I have in store for you guys. When I get back, I'll be alternating between "Bred to Hate" and *insert name of special project here*. Hopefully I'll get "Bred to Hate" out before too long. I intend on making it break the feels, but then again, most of my stuff these days do. See you next time! **_

_**~Lya200~ **_


	29. Possibilities

**_Long time, no see, ehh? It's been a long time. Too long. I want to say that I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I've not updated in about a month, but, since said explanation sucks, I won't. Sorry about that. Hopefully it won't happen again with this story._**

**_I originally intended to post when I came home from school. That was before I caught the stomach bug. People have been coming to school anyway because the school year just started and we only have five absences before we lose our college credit for the dual credit classes. That means that EVERYONE IS GETTING SICK! Since it was Friday, I decided to just sleep away the sickness so that I am refreshed come Monday. Well, at least I can post a little earlier. _**

**_Well, we didn't place, but we had a lot of fun in Grand Rapids. We saw a Great Lake for the first time, which was pretty cool. The only downside was the hotel fiasco we had. Originally we were booked in this one hotel, and let's just say that it was the first time I actually felt uncomfortable. Then again, I think that any blonde teenaged girl would feel uncomfortable in that situation. There was evidence of bedrooms in the HALLS, the rooms were trashed, there was the smell of smoke and other stuff everywhere, the security guard, yes, security guard, looked like he killed someone (by the way, he had a key to EVERY room), and there were drug addicts and other shady people walking right outside. Oh, did I mention that when we checked right back out, some guy who clearly worked for them tried to talk to ME about staying. I was like, um, no thank you. Now stay away from me. Let me just say that if it wasn't for Hotels dot com and Zack, we would have had a horrible trip. We ended up finding an awesome place ran by an awesome guy because of it._**

**_There, bit of advertising. Hotels dot com=use it. Trust me. It will get you out of tough situations like that._**

**_By the way, I totally didn't get a DeviantArt account, which cannot be found with the link not found close to the top of my profile. Just saying ;)_**

**_Wow, that was a lot of sarcasm._**

**_Okay, okay, now I know that I said that this would be Bred to Hate. Well, I am sort of kind of stuck on this one part, so it is taking forever. Add that with my already ridiculously busy schedule, and let's just say that I am only half-way done with it. Hopefully, after I post this, things will be back to normal, and it will come out soon._**

**_Now, if this isn't Bred to Hate with the mystery POV, what is this? This, my friends, was requested by Firelover123 a while back. I've had it written for quite some time, but I was holding off on posting it._**

**_Now, I had some serious fun with this. I tried out a new writing style with POVs and flashbacks, and it turned out really well. I have several prewritten chapters, but so far, this is the longest, and I decided that this would be the emergency chapter._**

**_Today is a special day. If you check my profile, you'll see why. Trust me, I planned on posting on this day for a while now._**

**_MUSIC TIME:_**

**_-(POVs 1-4): "Savannah Dusk" by Ridvan Düzey_**

**_-(POVs 5-8): "Decisions" by Kevin Macleod_**

**_-(POVs 9-11): "It's Coming" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POVs 12-13): "Magic of Dernon" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POVs 14-15): "The Deal" from Future World Music (the YouTuber who put it up was Timothy Poynter) _**

**_-(POVs 16-17): "Love and Betrayal" from Future World Music (also Timothy) _**

**_-(POVs 18-20): "Yellow Jacket Revenge" by TeknoAXE _**

**_-(POVs 21-22): "Legendary" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POVs 23-25): "Eternity" by Montee (HDSounDI)_**

**_-(POVs 26-27): "Rising Climax" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POV 28): "Adagio for Honor" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POVs 29-30): "Our Destiny" by HDSounDI_**

**_-(POV 31): "The Last of Humanity" by Machinimsound_**

**_This time, as you can probably tell, the music will be divided with the POVs. The reasoning behind that is that while there is a vague feels breaking mood everywhere, there are different types. Therefore, the music needs to change. And the majority belongs to HDSounDI. What, their music is awesome. Like seriously._**

**_I'm saving all of my news for the bottom, so stick around for that ;)_**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Possibilities

Mixed POVs

1 (Drake)

I can't believe that after all that we've been through, he'd do something like this. I didn't want to do this, but I've been left with no choice.

I waited until it was dark before I made my move. Silently, when I was sure both of them were asleep, I rolled up my sleeping bag and grabbed my backpack.

Should I wake Mia? It wasn't her fault. She deserves to know why I'm leaving.

I debated the subject in my head. I wasn't going to leave a note for them. I would be too easily tracked. Besides, I don't have a pen. If I was going to tell her, I'd have to do it in person.

Was it worth waking her up to say goodbye? It was hurtful leaving, but it would be worse if I don't even say goodbye.

No. She'd probably stop me. I don't want to make this any harder than it already was. It's time for me to move on, and that is what I'm going to do.

* * *

2 (Mia; Flashback)

_It started with a light flickering off in the distance. Being a curious she-elf, I went to go check it out even though that was probably a dumb move. I could have just died._

_Luckily, however, I didn't. Grayson caught up to me. Quick as a flash, he knocked the guy out before he could harm me._

_He admonished me stiffly, "Mia, don't just run off like that. You could have gotten hurt. It could have been anyone here."_

_I shrugged. "Well, I'm not hurt, so what's the deal? I'm alive, aren't I?"_

_He slit the bandit's throat. "Still, I don't want to see anyone else get hurt. I'm already going through too much right now."_

_"Well, I'm open ears. You can tell me anything, Grayson, and I won't judge you."_

_He laughed uncertainly. "It's a little more complicated than that. The guilt's been eating me alive ever since we reunited. I've done horrible things, and I've been regretting them every step of the way."_

_"Don't worry, Grayson. I've heard a lot of things about you. There is no possible way that you are really as bad as they say you are."_

_"Oh, believe me, Mia, there is. Trust me."_

* * *

3 (Grayson)

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. I rolled onto my side and saw that Drake was missing.

My first thought was that the Empire took him and Mia away. Of course, I was still half asleep, so it didn't occur to me that they would have killed me.

Mia was still fast asleep in her sleeping bag, alive. There goes that theory. It can't have been the Empire.

Then I remembered the events of the past few days. Our reunion a month ago. My guilt trip with Mia. Our fight.

I know what's going on. Drake left. I know he had a reason. Actually, I know a bit more than that. I know why he left. He left because of me.

* * *

4 (Drake; Flashback)

_I started walking down the path, minding my own business, when I heard a voice. Her voice._

_"Drake? Is that really you?"_

_I turned around to find Mia tackling me into a hug. I returned it. "Mia! Boy, am I glad to see you!"_

_"So what have you been up too?"_

_"Not much," I replied. "It's been pretty boring lately."_

_"Hmm. Any sign of Grayson?"_

_"Negative. All I've heard were stories."_

_She giggled. "Same. Ugh, I wish that things are as convenient in real life as in fairy tales. It would make things so much easier!"_

_"Tell me about it."_

* * *

5 (Mia)

My eyes fluttered open. "Hey, does anyone have a clue what time it is? I think I might have overslept."

Then I noticed my surroundings. Grayson was sitting on his knees crying. Drake was gone.

This can't just be a coincidence. This must have something to do with the fight Grayson had with Drake last night. I can't think of any other explanation.

"Let me guess. Drake didn't just randomly decide to go get firewood, did he?" I knew that now was not the time for a joke, but I just wanted to be sure.

Grayson continued looking at the ground. He quickly shook his head.

I bit my tongue. "I knew that he was pretty upset, but I didn't really think that he'd leave like that. You know, with no goodbyes."

Grayson avoided looking at me. "I know that I messed up. I should have been honest with him from the beginning. It's my fault that he's gone. Gah, I should have said something to him sooner! Then none of this would have happened!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was his choice to leave. We've all made mistakes. Just get a hold of yourself. It's fine."

"So you're saying that I should let it go?!"

"No, of course not!" I added hastily. "Moping about it won't make things better."

"So I need to apologize? Would that really make a difference?"

I sighed in defeat. "No, it probably wouldn't."

* * *

6 (Grayson; Flashback)

_I looked Mia in the eyes and took both of her hands. "Are you sure that you really want to know?"_

_"Right now, even though I'm slightly worried about what I'd probably hear, yes."_

_"I was afraid that you'd say that. Well, here goes nothing. You know what Drake and I were trying to do when we first met you."_

_"Yeah, you guys said that you were trying to find the Magic Library to save your friend...what was his name? Arthur? Adrian? Armando?"_

_"Armen."_

_"Right, Armen."_

_I took a deep breath and prepared for my confession. "You know that it was Drake's goal to save Armen. That's what we told you. What I did not tell you was that I already had found a way."_

_"What, seriously? You're kidding!"_

_I shook my head sorrowfully. She looked at me in surprise. "Wait, what?"_

_"I wish," I mumbled gloomily._

* * *

7 (Drake)

I didn't look back. I didn't want to. I thought that Grayson was my friend. He betrayed me and my trust. No real friend would do that to me.

Where do I go from here? I don't know if I could trust anyone anymore. I don't know where to go.

I felt slightly bad for leaving without saying goodbye to Mia, but right now I can honestly say that I don't feel bad for not saying anything to Grayson. I can't believe that he did that. He knew that it was important for me to save Armen. This whole time I thought that he was on my side, but apparently not. He apparently didn't care enough about Armen to tell me how to save him.

Up ahead, I saw the familiar reds and blues of an Empire camp. I decided to go there. Why not? I don't need to be loyal to those who stab me in the back because as far as I'm concerned, Grayson is dead to me.

* * *

8 (Mia; Flashback)

_"Explain."_

_Grayson twitched uncomfortably. "It was just before the attack on the Red Keep. I bought this book from one of the paganums. I didn't even touch it until we were attacked by an assassin. Drake was very ill, and I started reading the book during the week that he was in his coma."_

_"What did it say?"_

_"I saw that one way to bring Armen back was to trade the life of someone else. I knew that Drake would give himself up for Armen with the blink of an eye. I was worried. Drake just tried to kill me after being possessed by Herobrine. I couldn't risk something like that happening again. I stayed quiet."_

_Grayson tensed up regretfully. "I was being selfish. I didn't want to lose a friend just to bring back one that I already lost. I didn't take time to think about what he really wanted. Now Armen is dead."_

_"Wow." I opened my mouth in awe. "Do you plan on ever telling Drake the truth?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't just tell him that I had found a way to help Armen and was hiding it the whole time. I can't tell Drake."_

_"Tell me what?" Drake._

* * *

9 (Grayson)

I glanced at the empty spot of ground where Drake was supposed to be standing. I get that I messed up, and I want to make things right with him, but he had already gone.

He must have run off while I was sleeping. He insisted on taking watch, and, like the clueless jerk I am, I just let him. Ugh, why didn't I realize that he could have just abandoned us?

"Um, Grayson, why are you making breakfast for three? It's only the two of us."

I looked down at the plates I was preparing. Drake was gone for about two months now. I should already be used to only taking care of two people.

"Habit." I stuck the extra dish back into my backpack.

Unsurely, Mia replied, "Um, okay?"

I passed Mia her breakfast. We were having mutton and apples. Hey, in my defense, food was hard to get out in the wilderness. We take what we get. Who knows, maybe in some other place, mutton for breakfast was the norm.

I bitterly studied my apple. I knew that Drake had this weird thing with apples. I never exactly understood his and Herobrine's odd fascination with the fruit.

"Grayson, are you okay? You've been staring at that apple for five minutes now."

"No, not exactly. I'm not okay."

* * *

10 (Drake; Flashback)

_I was running to catch up to Mia and Grayson. Mia ran off to check out the campfire in the distance, and Grayson chased after her._

_I caught up to them and started to hear their conversation. I couldn't make out the beginning, but the rest was clear. Too clear._

_I heard Grayson say guiltily to Mia, "It was just before the attack on the Red Keep. I bought this book from one of the paganums. I didn't even touch it until we were attacked by an assassin. Drake was very ill, and I started reading the book during the week that he was in his coma."_

_Mia replied, "What did it say?"_

_"I saw that one way to bring Armen back was to trade the life of someone else. I knew that Drake would give himself up for Armen with the blink of an eye. I was worried. Drake just tried to kill me after being possessed by Herobrine. I couldn't risk something like that happening again. I stayed quiet."_

_Wait, what? I stopped. No. I can't possibly have heard Grayson right. He wouldn't have hidden something like that from me, would he?_

_Grayson started talking again. "I was being selfish. I didn't want to lose a friend just to bring back one that I already lost. I didn't take time to think about what he really wanted. Now Armen is dead."_

_"Wow. Do you plan on ever telling Drake the truth?"_

_He shrugged at her. "I don't know. I can't just tell him that I had found a way to help Armen and was hiding it the whole time. I can't tell Drake."_

_Hurt, I revealed my presence. "Tell me what?"_

_"Oh, hi Drake!" Mia said over-cheerfully. She exchanged a look with the traitor._

_"Cut the act. I heard you guys. Is it true, Grayson?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably. A wave of fear flashed in his green eyes. "Yes, Drake. It is"_

_Angrily, I snapped, "Why did you lie to me? You knew how important it was to me to save Armen. You promised that you would not let him suffer!"_

_"I didn't want to lose you!" he answered hoarsely. "I already lost Armen. I wasn't about to lose someone just to get someone different back."_

_"You could have at least said something. Now, because you kept your mouth shut, Armen is dead!" I shoved him to the ground and ignored his groan of pain. "Do you hear me? DEAD!"_

* * *

11 (Mia)

Grayson has been really distant ever since Drake left. I knew that the two of them were close. They were really good friends before the fight. I never expected something as bad as this to happen between them.

I could tell that while he denied it, Drake's leaving us hit Grayson hard. He thought that Drake left because what he kept from him.

I had suggested that we go after Drake after he left, but surprisingly, Grayson said no. He claimed that Drake needed time to heal on his own after what happened. I didn't blame him.

I didn't want to get in the middle of their argument and take sides, but that didn't help resolve things between them. The two of them were best friends, and suddenly they are bitter enemies. I can't stand watching them fight, but I can't really do anything about it either. I just hope that whatever happens, they go down quickly.

* * *

12 (Grayson; Flashback)

_I looked up his towering figure. "I know, Drake, I know. Do you think it has been easy knowing that you could have done something but you didn't?"_

_"Why Grayson? Was this really just a game? All you care about is yourself."_

_I stared at Drake in horror. I never thought about what would have happened if I continued to hide the truth. This time I went too far._

_"Look, Drake, I'm sorry. I know that I am selfish. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how to save Armen."_

_His fists balled up, and I didn't even try to stop him when they made contact with my face. I deserve this for all the things I've done._

_"I was given this choice between you guys and saving Armen. I bet you know what I chose."_

_"Drake, I-"_

_"I CHOSE YOU GUYS! I thought that neither of you would have hurt me like that. Now I wish that I accepted for the expense of you only, not Mia. Armen would never do that."_

_I stood back up. "Remember, I had a choice, too. Remember, I chose you and Mia over my family. Do you know how hard it was to do that? I know that you are hurt inside, but just hear me out."_

_He glared at me. "I already know what you're going to say. It won't work. Grayson, you couldn't have stopped me from saving him. You shouldn't have hid the truth. You didn't have to shelter me. I knew what I was getting into when I started my path to save him."_

_There was a fury in his purple and white eyes that I've never seen before. It was never present during every encounter with Herobrine. It was not visible when Armen died. I never saw it when we were attacked by mercenaries or nightmares. Even during his annoyances with my plans, he didn't show any signs of anger. This was the angriest that I've ever seen Drake._

_I don't remember the exact details of my childhood, but I remember what I was told about endermen. You never want to make an enderman angry. Endermen are aggressive when provoked. Even looking at them for too long makes the line tethering them to rationality snap. _

_Drake has always been relatively calm. I didn't know why he never got angry, but now I know how uncontrollable he is when he is. _

_"I should have trusted whatever decision you would have made. I should have told you about what I found. I was so selfish that I didn't think about what you would have wanted."_

_Drake growled, "Of course you didn't. Aren't we all expendable? Every time you do something for personal gain, you sacrifice someone else like, for instance, Armen or your family."_

_He didn't have to bring my family into this. "Leave them out of this," I hissed. _

_Drake continued, "In case if you don't remember, Armen was my family. He was my brother. Remember how you wanted revenge on the Empire after they died?"_

_"Drake..."_

_"Well, maybe now I want the exact same thing."_

* * *

13 (Drake)

They looked at me questioningly. "Can we help you?"

"I want a job or something," I said simply. "Anything to get me out of the Badlands."

"Great, another desperate traveler," I heard one of them joke. "Just what we wanted."

I pouted exaggeratedly, "Hey, I can be useful, too, you know."

The mercenaries gave each other amused looks. They probably heard the same arguments so many times that they could not count. I need to let them know that I was different from the rest.

I know what they want to hear. "I have interesting information that I'm sure that you'd want me to share."

"Well, what is it?"

I laughed. "Take me to your emperor, and I'll tell you. Trust me, you'll want this first-hand knowledge. I know everything you want to know." They took the hint and huddled together.

Two months ago, I would have never dreamed of doing something like this. Well, a lot can change in two months. Armen died about over a year ago. Mia found me about five months ago. Grayson caught up to us three months ago, just marking the one-year anniversary.

Grayson. Just the thought of him makes my blood boil. I've not been able to get over what happened. He knew how to save Armen, and he just sat there and pretended to know nothing. Even worse, he clearly didn't even have intentions to tell me the truth at all.

I wish that we just kept walking when he called out to us. I did not want to know of his deception. It just made me reevaluate everything that I did with him.

He clearly didn't seem to care about Armen too much if he was willing to give him up. Grayson hurt a part of my soul back there. When I learned of what happened, I knew that I couldn't be with Grayson anymore. It just hurt too much.

"Okay, we've made our decision."

"Yeah?"

"We'll take you to see him, but first you have to tell us everything you know about the Dragon's Egg."

* * *

14 (Mia; Flashback)

_I had grown accustomed to the same old routine. Wake up. Find something to eat. Spend the entire day evading the watchful eyes of the Empire. Look for some new adventure. Go to sleep. It never varied, nor did it present an opportunity to do so. _

_I don't know what day it was. All I could say was that it was spring, maybe April. It was starting to get warmer out, but some days were still chilly. It rained an awful lot, though. Well, you know what they say. April flowers bring May showers...I think. _

_The sky was cloudless. It was a beautiful day. It had rained the day before, so there were still drops of water on the bright green grass. Flower buds were popping up all alongside the road. _

_I reached a fork in the road. One path went towards the left. I've been that way several times on my way to the museums. I was about to take the same route when I saw something weird in the gravel. It was a large footprint. _

_And it wasn't your typical big-scary-monster type of giant footprint, either. It had certain human qualities to it, for instance. I noted, however, that the footprint went deeper into the gravel. Someone heavy came this was. _

_I crouched down and gently ran my fingers in the footprint. The dirt was still damp, so I concluded that whoever came this way dislodged the rocks while it was still raining. Meanwhile, it would have probably dried up by now if it wasn't at the end of the showers, either. I think I know who these tracks belonged to. _

_I grinned blissfully as I headed to the right. I am going to find you, Drake. I promise._

* * *

15 (Grayson)

I gently rolled an empty bottle in my hand. The ghost of a smile danced on my lips as I thought of when Drake and I first met Mia. Drake just had one of his headaches, and I had given him some water. Then, in front of Mia, he gave it back to me with the reason that I always took the bottle.

A few images ran through my mind. A pair of figures sneaking out from behind a wall. Amen laughing out loud humorously. Drake reaching out to grab his hand as he fell into the lava. Drake with tears lining his eyelids as he left. Kathryn's warm smile. A child's toy that was left abandoned on the doorstep. A door left ajar. Mia's hair whipping through the wind. Bright green grass glowing in the morning sun. A luxurious house. Burning, burning, burning...

I jumped out of my trance. No, you have to stay strong for Mia. She is already worried about your sanity. I hastily unrolled my sleeping bag and shook Mia awake.

"Your turn."

She giggled as she rolled over to face me. "'Bout time. I thought that you would never wake me up."

"I am...uh...getting tired." More like trying to think in peace.

"Sure, Mr. No-New-Bags-Under-the-Eyes. Totally." At least she didn't object.

* * *

16 (Drake; Flashback)

_How dare he...? I stared at his face, looking all smug to me. I raised my fist at him. He didn't cower at this threatening act of aggression. _

_He kept an eye on my hand as he spoke, "I should have trusted whatever decision you would have made. I should have told you about what I found. I was so selfish that I didn't think about what you would have wanted."_

_I challenged, "Of course you didn't. Aren't we all expendable? Every time you do something for personal gain, you sacrifice someone else like, for instance, Armen or your family."_

_Okay, that might have been going a little bit too far, but all I wanted to see was him lose his confidence. Sure enough, Grayson was angered enough to hiss, "Leave them out of this," quietly. _

_I pretended to ignore his helpless plea, "In case if you don't remember, Armen was my family. He was my brother. Remember how you wanted revenge on the Empire after they died?"_

_"Drake...," he warned. _

_"Well, maybe now I want the exact same thing." _

_Then I tackled him to the ground. He didn't expect that, I'm sure. I wanted to strangle him so badly. Let's see how he fares if his throat is being constricted to the point where he loses control. _

_That won't break him. Grayson was too smart to die like that. More likely he'll overpower me at the last second. Luckily for me, I knew him long enough to know where his weaknesses lay. _

_"Look at that. You can't protect yourself, just like how you couldn't protect your family. Was this how they died? Did they die in your arms? Tell me, how did it feel to watch-" _

_Grayson didn't let me continue. Enraged, he threw me off of him. "I said to leave them OUT OF THIS!" _

_I felt my blood boil. "I lost Armen because of you. Why should I not talk about others who have died because of you?" _

_"Stop. Just, please, stop," he begged harshly. _

_I had no sympathy for him anymore. "No. Go ahead. Fight me if you will." And he did. _

_I dodged his attack on my stomach, but that was his intention. Instead, Grayson grabbed ahold of my leg and dragged me to the ground. In retaliation, I punched him in the jaw. Stunned for a brief second, he was not able to keep me underneath him. I stood back up. _

_I grabbed at his right arm and twisted it. Not enough to severely damage it, but enough to cause him a great deal of pain. Grayson yelped, and I took advantage of his predicament to kick him down to the ground. _

_I punched him in the face over and over again. Finally he had enough strength to get me off him. Grayson rolled over to the side and leaped back to his feet. He quickly punched me from under my jaw and kneed me in the stomach. _

_Now I was in the position of the punching dummy. With every punch, there was a word. "I. Said. Leave. Them. Out. Of. This." _

_I stood back up and grabbed his shirt. Ignoring Mia's protests, I snarled, "Five years ago, Armen sacrificed his life for you. He was tortured by him for so long, and you sat by and let it happen."_

* * *

17 (Mia)

Well, the good news is that the bruises have finally went away. Drake had left Grayson pretty messed up. I wonder if the same holds true for him as well. It's unfortunate that I'll probably never know.

The cold, January air was not really relieving at all. Our clothes were singed from all the times we've gotten too close to the fire to stay warm. No wonder the healing process was taking so long.

Only the physical injuries were gone. All of the mental ones left over still remained. Whenever I'm taking watch, I can hear Grayson mumbling. He'd wake up in an instant and refuse to go back to sleep.

Still, I don't want to take sides in this matter. If Drake hadn't have left, I would have treated him the exact same way as Grayson. I would have healed him to the best of my abilities and have given him the same emotional support if he would take it.

Grayson continuously refuses to say anything about it. Oh well. I'll make him open up about what is going on inside his head eventually. Hopefully it will make both of us feel better.

I was originally going to wait for him to wake up naturally, but then I decided that it would be more fun a different way. I found a water bucket and a pickaxe in my backpack. Carefully, I chiseled the ice until I reached the lake water. I quickly scooped up the water before it froze over.

I already had a fire going so that Grayson could dry off afterwards. Laughing mischievously to myself, I walked over to his restless sleeping form. Oh what fun it is to dump ice water on his head.

* * *

18 (Grayson; Flashback)

_I kicked the rubble in frustration. This was yet another town that fell because of Him. Great. Another set of people that died because we couldn't kill Herobrine. _

_It registered where I was. This was not His doing. A different kind of monster was in charge of this. As far as I know, he was mortal. There was nothing extremely special about him other than he was the emperor of an entire country. _

_I was, however, correct in blaming myself. It _was _my fault that they were dead after all. I was the one who stole that dragon egg from the Emperor of the East. In retaliation, they took the people that were closest to me and killed them. Then they burned down my home. I lost everything, and all I can think about is revenge. _

_I took out my sword that I forged in Ironmyre. It was the perfect blade to do so. Even though it was a broadsword, it wasn't actually heavy, which was perfect for disorienting people. They will just prefer for the weight that never comes. Then they are distracted so that I can kill them. _

_I swung it around a little before hanging it back at my belt. When I find who did this, I'll kill them._

* * *

19 (Drake)

I twiddled my thumbs as I sat outside the great oak doors. What was taking so long? Doesn't he care that I have information that he is so desperate to get?

A nervous servant came by with a tray covered with cups of water. He was stumbling from the weight. His knees were starting to buckle.

"Would you like some water? Sir."

"No thank you. I'm good." I waved him away.

He nodded, and some of the glasses fell off. My hair was dripping wet, as were my clothes. I gave him a not-amused look.

"Sorry, sir." He carefully set down the tray and pulled out a towel. I took it from his hands and attempted to wipe my face dry. When that didn't work, I just used magic to dry myself off.

A guard came out. "He's ready for you."

All too relieved to get out of there, I responded, "Thank you." It was the time for revenge.

* * *

20 (Mia; Flashback)

_They were in each other's faces. "Boys, please stop fighting!" I pleaded._

_Drake ignored me. "Five years ago, Armen sacrificed his life for you. He was tortured by him for so long, and you sat by and let it happen."_

_Grayson shook his head. "You know that there wasn't anything that we could do. I didn't want to lose someone different, so I chose to stick with the friends that I currently have, not get rid of them to bring another back. You're my friend, Drake. Surely you understand what I was trying to do."_

_Drake looked darkly at Grayson and released him. "Well, who ever said that I was still your friend?"_

_Grayson looked unnerved, and he backed up a few steps. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You heard me. I don't want to be friends with a traitor."_

_"Guys, don't say anything that you will regret later on! This isn't like either of you for you to fight like this."_

_"Whatever. I'm done talking to him anyway." Drake walked away._

_"Drake, come back here! That is not what I meant!" I ran after him._

_The half-enderman was trying to calm down, but he was too enraged. He was also making an effort to hide his tears, but he was failing at it. I didn't mention either of them._

_"Drake, please come back. You and Grayson have been friends for so long. His intentions were good. Why don't you understand? He never wanted to hurt you."_

_"How about no? Did you ever try and make up with someone who could have helped your best friend but didn't? Not that I am suggesting that you try that."_

_"Drake, you're just being irrational. Just calm down and come back."_

_"I can't be in the same place as him!"_

_I hope that he isn't suggesting what I think he is. "Are you going to leave?"_

_"Yeah, I think I will. I can't look at him and not think of what happened. I can't forgive him even if I tried."_

_"I can't believe that after everything we've been through together, you're just going to leave."_

_An idea sparked in him. "Come with me, Mia."_

_Flabbergasted, I stared at him wide-eyed. "I can't leave Grayson. You're not my only friend, you know."_

_"So you are choosing him over me?"_

_"I don't want to have to make a choice. Please stay."_

_"We'll see."_

* * *

21 (Grayson)

"I know I messed up. I messed up big time."

Mia was tired of watching me act all depressed, so she was making me say what was on my mind.

"Yeah, I know. Do you know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"You're going to fix it."

"But how? Nothing can bring back the dead, and I'm sure that the last person Drake wants to see right now is me."

She shrugged. "I'm just the motivator. You're the one with all the ideas."

"I have war strategies, not ideas about making things right with Drake."

"Can you seriously not think of anything?"

I thought for a moment. I have no clue where Drake could have went. He said that his house was destroyed, so he most likely didn't go back there. He had no where else to go.

I thought about Drake. His style wasn't leave with no goodbyes. He was always the one that talked about honor and friendship.

Something stuck out at me. "Mia, did Drake talk to you before he left?"

Surprised, she nodded. "Yeah. He expressed a desire to leave and tried to get me to go with him. I told him that I wasn't going to make a choice."

Choices. They ruin everything. It was my choice to hide to truth. It was my choice to choose him and Mia over my family and Armen. It was my choice to stay quiet. It was my choice to buy the book. It was my choice to steal the Dragon's Egg. It was my choice to bring them to the city. It was my choice that led to Armen's death.

"Grayson?" I had went as white as a sheet.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Um, sure? Just tell me when you think of something to fix this problem. It's still dark out. And, no, I'm taking watch," she added when I opened my mouth.

"Ugh, fine!"

She giggled in answer.

* * *

22 (Drake; Flashback)

_I was well accustomed to the feeling of being watched. However, it doesn't make me like it any more or less. I just happened to be used to it._

_I had this weird vibe all day. Something big was going to happen. I was getting more headaches than usual, and they were getting worse. There were times when I forget what I was doing. When I was done, blood would be on my hands and ashes stuck in my hair. I was only able to string a few bits and pieces together._

_I shared a heavy burden with Armen. Both of us were forced to house a part of Herobrine's soul. Armen originally had the entire thing, but I managed to free a tiny bit which gave him some moments of free will._

_Through my distorted vision, I saw a human shape up ahead. Finally not alone, I called out, "Oh, hey!"_

_I heard an uncertain answer. "Hello?" I recognized that voice._

_"Hey! Oh, that voice. Do I know..." I jogged closer to the figure. I started to recognize some of the features, but they were slightly different from the last time I saw him. The hair was slightly longer, and the attire was slightly different._

_His head turned around briefly as he started to walk away. I followed him. "Wait a minute! Hey! Behind you!"_

_He finally turned around. "Huh? Hello?"_

_I would know my long-lost friend from anywhere. "Grayson?"_

* * *

23 (Mia)

Once I was sure that Grayson was asleep, I pulled out my backpack. I rummaged through my stuff until I located the non-wilted flower crown from the Magic Library. There must have been enchantments on the petals so that it always stayed fresh.

I stuck it on top of my head. That brief moment of silliness brought me into my false sense of reality.

When I pictured our reunion, it never occurred to me that there would be a fight. In my wonderful world, I thought that there would be no more fights with creepy, immortal stalkers. We wouldn't have to run with every sign of an Empire assassin.

Never did I dream that Grayson would hide something as big as what he did. I didn't anticipate that it would ruin his friendship with Drake. I certainly didn't think Drake would leave, either.

In my mental reality, things were just the way things were supposed to be. No arguments, no death, and a great deal of waffles. Things were just swell in my mind.

All this pretending was only accessible when I grant myself permission to be silly. Otherwise I was stuck in real life trying to make Grayson feel better. He still blames himself, but honestly I would have wanted this more than a dead Drake.

"Hey, Mia?"

"No, Grayson, I am not going to let you take watch. It's my turn. You'd have to fight me if you dare try to take the watch duty away from me. You'll never take me alive!"

"Um, okay then? I was just going to ask if you could pass me a water bottle."

I felt my face redden in embarrassment. "Oh, sure. Oops." And my mythical world of imagination does not include embarrassing conversations.

* * *

24 (Grayson; Flashback)

_I ducked out of the bar of the inn. Too much attention. Too risky. I needed to get out of here._

_It was dark out because it was night time. I'd guess that it was maybe a little past midnight. The moon was full. Stars twinkled in the sky._

_I was in search of a place to stay for the night. It needed to be somewhere out of sight and not along the path. It also had to have four walls and a roof. If it wasn't secluded, then it was not the place for me._

_I kept my back to the wall of the building as a light shined my way. Few would dare to venture out into the dark this late at night. I slipped inside and latched the door closed. I needed to wait until they passed._

_"See, I told you that we should have stopped at that inn," a female voice urged._

_The other voice was male. "I know what I'm doing. This building is cheaper and will still keep us safe." The doorknob rattled._

_"I don't feel comfortable about staying here. It looks like the roof will cave in at any moment."_

_The doorknob shook again. I'm so glad that I locked it behind me. "The door's locked anyway. Come on, Mia. We can find something different. I'm sure of it."_

_Hold on a second. Mia? Suddenly I recognized the deep tone of the male. Drake?_

_Instantly I jumped up and unlocked the door. The companions were already walking down the road._

_I felt like calling after them, but wait. I kind of accidently caused Armen's death a year ago. How can I face Drake?_

_He doesn't know._

_"Hey! Behind you!"_

_"Huh? Hello?" Deja vu._

* * *

25 (Drake)

The general looked me over. "Seems fit enough. Do you have your own weapons and armor?"

"Yeah, of course." I showed him the gladiator armor from the Library, my sword, my bow, and my arrows.

"Where'd you get the sword and armor? I certainly don't recognize the style of the armor, and I've not seen many diamond swords as of late. Everyone is into jukeboxes these days."

"I found the sword," I lied. I wasn't going to reveal that it was Grayson who gave it to me.

"And the armor?"

"Got it from some old ruins a while back." Huge understatement.

He inspected my gear. "How long have you had these?"

"A little over a year."

The guy passed the stuff back to me. "Well, they seem to be in good order. You are going to need strong gear for your first mission."

"And what's that?"

"You will be hunting down a pair of fugitives. Find them, kill them, and bring back their things, especially anything of value."

"Do they have names?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Their names are Grayson and Mia." Well, that was a piece of luck.

* * *

26 (Mia; Flashback)

_"Well, I told my side, and Mia told hers. Bet she's wondering about you," Grayson remarked to Drake._

_"Well, I suppose it is my turn," Drake said uncomfortably._

_Grayson continued wonderingly, "To be honest, I'm curious about you too because I don't know that much about you."_

_I looked at him in confusion. I was kind of hoping that he'd bridge the gap of ignorance I still had, but apparently not._

_Drake started, "I see," but I interrupted._

_"Wait, you two are really good friends, but you don't know much about each other?"_

_They glanced at each other hesitantly. They knew more than I did about Herobrine. The two of them should know more about each other because of their friendship. Was this really the first time their pasts were brought up? Grayson shrugged uncertainly, bidding Drake to explain himself._

_Drake defended, "I've never taken much time to explain my past."_

_"Splitting up four years ago kinda does that," Grayson contributed thoughtfully._

_Appearing to be more confident, Drake looked at Grayson who gave him a swift nod. Then he began his story._

* * *

27 (Grayson)

I stamped out the dying embers of the campfire so as not to start a forest fire. Mia rolled up our sleeping bags and passed me mine, which I stowed away in my backpack.

As usual, I kept a few items on me before we left. I always made sure that I had food, water, a pickaxe, and my sword on me. If I had them, which I did not, I would carry with me healing potions. Usually I would leave the rest in my backpack.

Today, however, I chose to sneak two small objects out of my bag. I took off my gloves and slipped them up my fingers. Then I replaced my gloves.

Mia didn't see anything. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep. Let's get moving then."

We've been trying to get to the hatchery for a while now. I managed to scavenge the maps of it from the Library, but I didn't recognize any of the terrain. It was trying to find the Magic Library all over again. I knew that it had to exist somewhere, but the location could be anywhere.

I still carried the burden of the egg and the rest of my gear. After I burned my own home, I learned my lesson of leaving my things unattended. As a result, my backpack was slightly heavy, especially since it carried a set of armor and several pieces of weaponry.

I lost my original backpack at the Library, but I'm glad that I took my personal belongings with me. I since then made myself a new one. It was stronger than the other one since it had to carry all of my belongings, not just survival gear.

I felt a weird vibe, like someone was watching me. Mia didn't notice anything, or at least she wasn't letting on. My first guess would be a nightmare or Herobrine, but I've not seen a nightmare since forever. As for Herobrine, He's been lying low for a year now. Whoever, or whatever it was, its intentions weren't exactly great.

I subconsciously fingered my rings. I lost everything because of my mistakes. My family's dead. Armen's dead. Drake won't talk to me. Herobrine's still on the loose. How much more can I take?

"Are you okay?" I nodded too quickly.

Encouragingly, Mia took my hand. I tried to jerk it away, but she already felt the rings under my gloves. "Are those..."

"Yeah, they are. Come on."

* * *

28 (Drake; Flashback)

_A loud sound echoed through the chamber. I heard it once before, and I knew what it meant. _He_ was here._

_Armen looked black and white, colorless. He was a shadow of his former self. I raised my diamond sword, but I knew in my heart that it wouldn't do anything._

_Fearfully, I warned, "Armen, he's here!" He turned to face the source of the sound, and fire appeared in his hand. "No!"_

_It hit me, but it wasn't too powerful. I was alive._

_"Careful!" Grayson called out from behind me._

_I grabbed a healing potion from my pocket. "I've got a healing potion. It's fine." I drank up._

_I heard arrows being shot. "What's he doing here?" I asked myself as I discarded the empty bottle._

_As I went to rejoin the battle, I saw the blue. "It's water magic! Stay back!"_

_Grayson moved to dodge the water, but he went over the edge. No! I was relieved to hear him groan in pain. That meant he was alive._

_"Grayson, are you all right?"_

_He was trying to climb back up. "I'm good!"_

_Mia was bending over trying to take his hand. "Can you get back up?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Come on." I looked back at Armenbrine. "Watch out! He's charging up again!"_

_Grayson pulled himself back up from his ledge. "Nice, good save." A spray of water shot towards us. "Oh, crap."_

_"CAREFUL!" Grayson shrieked. We all dodged the water._

_We all attempted to shoot Him, but the arrows bounced off like harmless pillows. "Grayson, I don't think that any of our conventional weapons are going to work against Him."_

_Grayson pulled out his purple sword. "Remember, I have the re-forged Fiery Sword. Do you think that could work?"_

_"All right. Last time, Armen actually used it on Herobrine. It actually damaged him. Uh, I don't know if the remnants of it-"_

_I was cut off by another water ball. "WOAH!" I dodged it. "I don't know if the remnants of it are going to do any good against Him, but it might just."_

_Grayson was already running straight for Armenbrine. I bitterly remembered what happened last time. I just hope that the outcome will be different._

_He flew off, so Grayson grudgingly came back. Then Armen flew straight for me with fire magic. Grayson swung his sword, but missed._

_"Woah, fire magic." He was mainly going for Grayson and I._

_Grayson swung his sword a second time, and I heard someone getting hit. Bleeding, Armenbrine retreated._

_"It hurt Him," the former soldier said in relief._

_"Did it?" Mia asked from where she was standing._

_"So it has the capacity to do it!" We had some way to stop Him._

_I groaned as I got a huge headache. "Drake? You all right?" Grayson noticed my discomfort._

_"Yeah, sorry, that was my worst headache I've had so far." A fireball grazed my arm. It landed mainly on Grayson who almost fell into the lava._

_"CAREFUL! Oh my god, that fire magic is really powerful. I can sense that." I don't understand. Grayson hit Him, yet Armenbrine was getting stronger?_

_A worse realization came to mind. "Speaking of things I can sense, I'm getting really worried. Armen's life force, the way I can feel it, it's really faint. Herobrine's stronger than ever."_

_Grayson hit Armenbrine again with the sword. I felt a pained expression creep onto my face. "I've always been able to sense Armen since he's still in there, but it's so faint now, I almost can't even see it sometimes."_

_Why are we still trying to use our normal weapons against Him? It became clear that only Grayson's sword works on Him. We're just wasting arrows._

_A fireball missed me by inches. "Careful," Grayson hissed._

_"Do you think..." Mia started worriedly._

_"Do you think we can get rid of the diamonds with the sword?" Grayson asked, sensing what Mia was going to say._

_"I wanted to say that we could get rid of Him with the sword, but since it's only the re-forged remnants of the Fiery Sword, I think..." I looked above us where, displayed like trophies, three diamonds were positioned. "The diamonds are right there on the ceiling."_

_"Careful," Grayson warned again. Armenbrine was now removing parts of the ground and throwing them at us._

_"I think..." A stone hit Grayson hard, and he yelped in agony. "I don't think he likes that plan. That might be a good sign. Maybe we should try to use the sword on the diamonds."_

_He was back to using water magic. It seemed to be the least dangerous. I wonder if He chose it because of me. "Watch out!"_

_I looked up again. "We've never managed to successfully destroy a Sacred Diamond before."_

_"Woah!" I felt Grayson look at me in horror._

_"I think it's safe to use that name since He's right there." I gestured towards the possessed Armen._

_"Yeah," Grayson reluctantly agreed._

_"Woah!" Mia yelled._

_"Careful, Mia," Grayson cautioned._

_"I'm okay!"_

_"Okay, I have an idea," I shared with them._

_"What?"_

_I stared at the mysterious sword. "I don't think that this would kill Him for good, but it's one step..." I was interrupted by a ring of fire surrounding Armen momentarily. "Towards stopping Him."_

_"Grayson?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I hope you don't mind this, but hand me your sword."_

_To my surprise, he didn't refuse to giving up his only good weapon against Him. "Here." Grayson tossed me his sword. "I'll want it back."_

_I picked it up off the ground. "I've been getting ambient magic from this place for a while now, so I think I have enough to fire-jet myself up there and destroy the diamond with the sword."_

_An arrow hit Grayson. "Oh! You got me, Mia."_

_"Sorry! You stepped right in front of my arrow," she said in annoyance._

_I moved away from them to get closer to the lowest diamond. "Guys! I'm going to try this!"_

_"Good luck," Mia called over._

_I sprung up with the use of fire. I landed feet first on top of the diamond. I glanced down to see them being attacked by blazes and other mobs._

_Another headache attacked me. I swore that I heard a small voice saying, "Drake, I'm sorry."_

_Grayson yelled, "Destroy it!"_

_"Now, of all times for headaches!" I was feeling light-headed. This one was definitely the worse yet._

_I glanced down to see them trying to fend off an army of zombies. "Careful, you guys, that is a lot of zombies!" I looked under my feet. "Okay, okay, I need to reduce the number of Sacred Diamonds to two. DAMN YOU DIAMOND!"_

_I kept mining it with Grayson's sword. "BREAK!" It shattered with an explosive sound, and I was shot several feet into the air before falling._

_"You did it!" Grayson called out._

_I clutched my head as I landed. "It broke. It shattered."_

_I fled to stand next to my friends. "I'm coming back! Here's your sword, Grayson!"_

_"Thanks, I only had a pickaxe," he laughed._

_"Oh, look, the ground's repaired itself," Grayson pointed out._

_I turned to see Armen's body crash down. "Woah, He's back!"_

_Lightning came crashing down and surrounded him. Armen looked around wildly. _

_"Goodbye, Drake." _

_"What's happening?" A final crack of lightning disintegrated his body into ashes, and Armen was dead._

* * *

29 (Mia)

Grayson was really unsettled from something. He kept avoiding talking, and, when he didn't think I was watching, I caught him looking around for something.

Finally I had to ask him. "Are you okay?"

Grayson nodded positively, but I didn't believe him for a second.

I grabbed his hand even though he attempted to pull it away. To my surprise, I felt rings underneath the gloves he always wore. "Are those..."

"Yeah, they are. Come on." The rings were probably a touchy subject. Most likely, they were some of the only things remaining from before his family died. I dropped the subject.

"Grayson, what is it? You are acting really weird."

"Do you feel like we are being watched, or is it just me?"

"Nope, it's just you."

"I'm not trying to be funny. Mia, someone is following us."

"You're being paranoid. In case if you don't remember, someone is always following us. Deal with it!"

"This time is different. I can feel it." Grayson turned to a few trees. "Come on out and face us yourself."

The branches rustled, and a figure came into view.

Grayson stared in disbelief. "What, it can't be."

I muttered, "No way. It was _you_?"

* * *

30 (Grayson; Flashback)

_"Guys, Armen's life force," Drake yelled over the sound of the thunder. He stopped as a nightmare flew out the top of the mountain._

_Wearily, I asked, "Is that a nightmare?"_

_Mia asked him, "Did you just see what I saw?"_

_I remembered what I once told Drake about nightmares. People claimed that they were the lost souls that Herobrine stole. I never saw any proof that confirmed or denied this bit of information, but I had no doubt that that nightmare was Armen._

_Drake had a distant look in his eyes. "I saw more than that. Guys, Armen's life force, it's gone!" His voice broke at parts just like how when people are trying to talk but are tearing up at the same time._

_"What?" Mia didn't quite grasp what Drake was saying, but I did. I should have never tried to hide what the book said._

_"I really know that he's gone." A door opened in front of us, and I saw a light blue portal-looking thing._

_"Do you mean, like, dead?" I clarified. I as good as killed him._

_"Oh my god. When I destroyed that diamond, I felt Armen's life force. It slipped the same way I've felt many other people's life forces slip before they die. I think, dear god, I think Armen..."_

_"No." I killed him._

_"I'm so sorry," Mia comforted._

_Drake stared ahead. The door with the eyes was out of sight. "It needed to be done. We destroyed one of the diamonds, for good. It's impossible to make more."_

_How would he know that? Did Drake try to make more diamonds? Did he read it in a book?_

_Mia pulled at his sleeve to get him to move. "Come on."_

_Drake continued, "I think, maybe, when he lost that much magical power at one time, he lost the ability to sustain Armen's form. I think Armen died." It was my fault._

_"Sorry, Drake," Mia whispered. It was a bittersweet victory. Herobrine was weakened, but Armen was really dead this time._

_"No, it's... Honestly, I don't know if there was anything I could have done." There was, but I kept it from him. "Armen's body was only being kept alive..."_

_"GUYS!" I bellowed. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" When I looked up, I saw lava dripping from the ceiling._

_I ran for the room with the portals. Drake followed me. "Let's go in here! The door opened."_

_Mia asked, "What's this? Portals?"_

_"Oddly colored portals," Drake agreed. "Sorry, I think I finally failed what I've been trying to do all this time. At the very least, we managed to make Herobrine lose a significant portion of His power." Lava started coming into the room._

_"Yeah," I added bitterly. He doesn't know of my deception._

_"You think you failed," Mia said. "Drake, think of it this way. You didn't fail. If anything, you saved him, in a different way. Think about it. Being trapped in there with Herobrine must have been torture for him."_

_"He doesn't have to suffer."_

_Drake looked at her. "I know. He talked to me about it at some point." The dream Drake told me about._

_Mia and Drake noticed the lava flooding in. "Uhhh..."_

_"I don't think we should..."_

_"One moment," Drake continued. "I know that we should probably hurry up, but I appreciate your work, Mia." The floor exploding cut him off. "OH GOD! Okay."_

_"Where do we go?" I inquired. I felt like the green one was calling me to it._

_"Each of these portals is incredibly magical in nature."_

_Mia walked towards the pink one. "I kind of feel drawn towards this one."_

_"Yeah, same for this." We had to split up. It was probably better this way._

_"Yeah, towards this." Drake was looking at the blue one I saw earlier when the door opened._

_"I'll go through," I stated._

_"Wait, Grayson" Drake stopped me._

_"Wait!" Mia added._

_Drake looked at the ever-coming-closer magma. "Before... Oh god! Okay. To tell you the truth, I have no way of knowing where these portals lead, but I think we should each go through our respective portal." I looked at mine as explosions continued to be heard from outside. "I don't know if we'll meet up in the same place, but if not, it was nice working with you, both of you."_

_"Same." He can never know._

_"It was great meeting you two," Mia smiled._

_"And I'll consider it that way for the rest of my life." Unless if he finds out the truth. "I hope one day we'll meet again."_

_I heard Mia say, "I hope the same."_

_I rummaged through my pockets for my money. "Here." I gave Drake a marque. "For your travels." For compensation._

_"Thank you both for everything you have done." He took the coin. "He-heh. I really appreciate that. I'll use it wisely."_

_I walked away from them towards the green portal. "I guess I'm going to go through."_

_The last thing I could hear over the deafening sound of the portal was Drake saying, "Goodbye, Grayson." Drake will never know of my treachery._

* * *

31 (No one)

The new assassin came out of the trees, grumbling to himself in annoyance. He should have known that the blond would have noticed that something was wrong. He always notices this kind of thing. He should have killed him while they were both asleep.

"Drake? You were following us?" the elf asked.

The half-enderman nodded while keeping his eyes on his prey. He knew that technically he was supposed to kill both of them, but really he was only here for the thief, not the elf. She didn't betray him.

The former-commander-of-the-armies saw the diamond sword sheathed at his former-friend's side. Somehow he understood what was going on. "You really joined them, then?"

"Yeah," the half-enderman finally acknowledged. "There is no use staying loyal to someone who has already backstabbed you." He pulled out the sword.

The blond remembered the last time the half-enderman tried to kill him. He had been under Herobrine's control at the time. This time, however, he was doing so out of his own free will. This hurt him far worse than the last time.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, man. I didn't want to lose anyone else dear to me. I'm sure if you were in my position, you'd do the same. It was either a friend I still had, or a friend I had already lost."

"You knew how important this was to me. My only goal was to save him. You knew that better than anyone else. You were supposed to be the only one who understood. You told me you found no leads. Well, I have a new goal."

"And what's that?"

"To avenge Armen."

The blond raised his hands in front of him. "Your way of doing that was to join my mortal enemy. I told you that I wanted to avenge my family. You knew that my greatest desire was to bring them back. I chose you and Mia because you're my friends. Both of you are."

"Correction: only she is. I am not your friend. I swore to never forgive you. You don't understand. Fixing a broken trust is impossible. To have your trust broken is to me just like them killing you themselves."

"I've been betrayed by a close friend myself, and guess what? I kept going. I've had my ups and downs. I damaged the bond we formed because of Herobrine by lying to you, but I did it only because I was selfish and didn't want to lose anyone because of me. I accepted that Armen died a long time ago. It's about time that you do the same."

The assassin glared darkly at the one he once called a friend. Was the blond really going to use the same excuse over and over again? He didn't realize that his life was centered around saving the one once possessed by Him.

The elf stared at them. She understood now that they would never be able to resolve their differences. She was going to lose one friend somehow. The girl wanted to intervene and stop the fighting, but no one would listen.

The half-enderman pulled out his diamond sword. How ironic that the sword the ex-mercenary gave him would be the weapon to kill him.

The blond reluctantly grabbed his own sword from where it hung from his belt. He didn't want to fight, but he had to defend himself. Most men claim that they want to defend their honor, but only a few, including this man, would understand that they had already lost it.

The half-enderman only saw a killer standing in front of him, but a tiny part remembered that this used to be his friend. The larger part saw an enemy. The commander saw a friend he foolishly betrayed the trust of.

"Mia, stay back. This is something I have to take care of on my own. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." The former-mercenary got into a defensive position. She reluctantly backed away.

The assassin cast the first blow, which the commander blocked. Angered, the friend-turned-assassin tried again, but his attempts were blocked. He was blinded by rage; the blond was blinded by worry that he created a monster.

The ear-deafening sounds of thaumium on diamond could be heard for miles. Both friends were battling their hardest with only one actually trying to maim the other. Blinded by a thirst for vengeance, the enderman turned half-human did his best to kill the one he once called a friend. He did not understand even a snippet of what he went through. Therefore, he didn't understand the commander's reasoning.

For four years, he believed that he could save his friend, no, brother. Once that was taken away from him, he had nothing else left to live for. He failed at everything he tried to do. The least he could do for his lost friend was avenge him.

He glanced into the green eyes of the commander. For a moment, he saw the emotional pain that the man was going through. He considered backing down. Then that part of him was shoved away, and he continued the fight. He had it coming, after all.

Meanwhile, the commander was doing his best to fend him off. He mainly defended himself, but he had to attempt a few blows himself. He was fully prepared for the attacks, and he was ready to attack when needed, only attacks were half-hearted. He just hoped that his friend was prepared to fend them off.

Something distracted him though. This was his friend. He remembered when he woke up inside his arctic base without most of his memories. At the time, there were just those three that knew of Him. That number was decreased to two, but it became three again.

The number may change again. He was afraid that he could die, but he was even more afraid of harming the one he still chose to call a friend.

The purple sword clanged against the blue one loudly. The elf covered her ears and closed her eyes. She desperately tried to enter that happy little world in her head to ignore the battle but to no avail. The only way for their fight to be over was for one to kill the other. She could not intervene.

The half-enderman came up with an idea. With his spare hand, he grabbed ahold of his opponent's sword hand. His idea was to keep the sword from blocking his attacks. His quarry had a different plan. His target quickly switched the sword to his left hand even though he was better with his right. He pulled back his hand to get it free from his attacker's grasp. He got it free, but his glove was removed.

The friend/brother of the once-possessed man stopped moving, distracted by something. For the first time, he saw the rings on the commander's fingers. These were what he lost. The former-soldier never wanted to hurt him. He wanted to save him.

The commander was perplexed by the strange turn of events. "Drake?"

What happened next was a moment the survivor could never forget. Both distracted, neither could pull back. One failed to stop his attack, and the other failed to block it. A sword was now sticking out of the chest of the victim. The blade had went through the heart.

The survivor quickly regretted all of his actions. It was his fault that the man he now considered his friend was dying.

He slid down to his knees to be next to his friend. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Blood oozed out of the wound. The dying man forced a smile. "It was never your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry."

The killer yelled desperately to the elf, "Help! Please! In my bag, there are healing potions."

The victim attempted to shake his head. "No, I can finally join my family. I know that I promised to avenge them, but it's better this way."

The killer looked at his friend. "I forgive you for everything."

The victim smiled faintly. "I do too. I'm sorry that it had to end this way."

"If I could change what I did, I would."

"So would I, but we can't. Please, stay strong. Both of you." He was speaking to both his killer and the elf.

The elf teared up. "I will. Both of you, I'm glad that you let go of the hate. Thanks."

The nearly dead man closed his eyes. "I never hated you. There was always that part that wished that I never found you, but there was always that part that was happy that we met."

His killer squeezed his victim's hand to reassure him. "Same. I'll never forget you or what you lost. I'll use it to motivate myself further."

"Thanks, man. I will say hello to your loved ones for you."

Smiling one last time, the victim died. His killer felt remorse. This wasn't a fight he wanted to win. He survived, but at the cost of another death. He almost always blamed someone else. This time, however, the blood was solely on his hands.

He wiped the blood off of his bloodstained sword. Hot, sticky blood soaked his hands and clothes. The overwhelming stench of the stuff was sickening. It was a reminder of everything that he had done and of everything that has happened to him.

He closed his eyes. Brother or father. Son or husband. Commander or mage. Thief or enderman. Friend or enemy. He had a new name to call himself. Murderer.

* * *

**_Oh. My. Gosh. What did I do this time? What happened here?_**

**_Now, before you ask, no, there is no set ending. Originally I was going to, but there was a part of me that felt like it could happen another way, so I left it up for you guys to decide. I have my personal opinion, but I'll tell you next chapter after I see your reactions._**

**_So, who do you think died? Did you see it as Grayson or Drake (or Mia)? Be honest in your responses. I'm curious._**

**_I like this style of writing. It was different and refreshing. Hopefully I might use it again another time (don't want to be predictable). Anyway, I was able to get my point across through several different perspectives and time periods. I think it turned out really well. Great. Now my summer homework assignments have influenced me. Next I'll start to talk about success. Right now, I'm tired of the words "success," "outliers," "advantages," and anything related to those terms._**

**_I have so much news to share, but, before we nag about our reactions to the chapter or threaten to chew someone's pencil eraser off, let's all sit down and respond to guest reviews. *cue Talking Dead Memoriam music*_**

CJ: Ah, the epicness. I love writing it just as much as I do feels breaking stuff. I really enjoyed writing the flashbacks. It gave that particular moment more meaning in my opinion. I really enjoyed writing that, and I can't wait to get to the rest of your suggestions :D. I listened to "Urban Gauntlet," and I have a feeling where it would fit in. I can't wait to see your reaction to me using it. WAFFLES!

Firelover123: Nothing's wrong. I don't react to the feels at all for the most part. Seriously. My mom is certain that I am a cyborg (though the reason is that I am amazing at science when she failed chemistry XD). So I got off topic real quickly. Anyway, rereading is fine. Just let it all out, and let it go. Now I have another thing to think about. Perhaps he is married. TO MY WORD DOCUMENT! *apparates away to start writing*

cookiemonster09: Now I am going to spend the rest of the day thinking about the End. What if they do end up going there? Hmm, one-shot idea. I am crediting you with that one now. TO THE END! What? I am going crazy. I know. I really like to respond to all reviews in general. I think that it shows a sign of acknowledgement. Hey, those responses were put up there on my profile for a reason. Feel free to use them to spread the word. So I've started an addiction, then? I feel proud. Now I can cross that off of the bucket list that I don't have. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :D

One girl army: Aw, thanks :D. I'm glad that you like it. As for your question as to why I did it: because I can. Don't feel too sad, though. I have lots of stuff planned. And always remember: silence speaks 284,899,303,002,234,678,349 words. And if you think that theory was good, wait until I get on to some of my personal favorites. I've already shared some of them, but I have a whole list. I personally think that Grayson's POV for that chapter was wonderful, but if it was the original chapter, then it would have been like watching the prequel trilogy to Star Wars before the original trilogy. You wouldn't have been so shocked with the "No, I am your father" thing. So it looks like I will bring back the family for a one-shot. I already know vaguely what will happen, but that will probably change.

JazzTastic: Oh no! I have to change my name, my appearance, and move to China before the mental institution finds me again! Wait, you weren't referring to that? Well, um, that happened. I'm glad that you liked it :D

Guest #1: I just started thinking about other things, and someone else brings up the marriage thing XD. Looks like I am not going to bed tonight LOL. Or ever. I don't sleep. Trust me. Whenever I watch that scene, the life force thing is one of the three things I think about (the other two are the music and the fact that the point of the series was to bring back Armen).

Guest #2: My first star rating (that I remember at least). That must be put on record! Thank you so much :D

**_That was...interesting. So, basically today I am ranting about hotels, advertising HDSounDI, trying out a new writing style, refusing to have a clear ending, getting off topic during my responses really quickly, and getting ridiculously close to revealing my secret project before it's time. No, seriously, I've gotten so close that when I finally do, it will be so obvious when you look back. _**

**_Now, time for the news. First, I am back at school. One of my classes is psychology, which is letting me develop their backstories more. Expect backstories in the near future. _**

**_Speaking of backstories, I very recently found another way to consider this. I just started the _Eragon_ series, and I am really liking it. I finished the first book yesterday, and as I read it, I found relations to The Haunted. It let me deeply consider some questions that have still been left unanswered AND some things that have been brought up to me before in the reviews. _**

**_Next, I have a DeviantArt account. I'll be posting a lot of fan art on there, so feel free to watch me (wow that totally doesn't sound stalkerish at all). I have three on there now, but since I have a whole sketchbook of drawings and two different sketch apps, there will be more._**

**_Finally, I WON THE LOTTERY! What, seriously? No, sadly :( No, I have something else to share with you._**

**_As you all know, I've been working on something for a while now. I've been teasing it for so long. Well, I think that it is about time that I tell you. My secret project, the thing I've been working on for a long time, the story I've been talking about for months now, is..._**

**_Well, if you look at the time! Sorry, I guess we'll have to wait for next time. Bye!_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	30. Bred to Hate

_**I'm back...**_

_**Yeah. I did it. I actually finished Bred to Hate. It's about time that I did. Apparently I have a hard time writing Herobrine's backstory. Yeah, that's right. The POV is Herobrine's. It took me a year to do it, but it tas happened *confetti rains down from the sky and on top of the reader's heads*. Don't stop...believing...**_

_**Now, who is ready to partay? I have finally gotten the chance to finish JazzTastic's request for Herobrine. It took me until lunchtime when I was eating a peach earlier yesterday to decide on an ending, but I like how it turned out. Actually, I think I like it too much. Help me...**_

_**Quick news: I have finally started PC Minecraft...sorta. It is kind of a free version that my best friend AirDropped to me. I've been able to get on a couple servers and play minigames like Hide and Seek (and I fail miserably at them XD). So if you see someone running around in an Alex skin with the name Lya200 and happens to be failing at minigames, then chances are that that someone is me. Meanwhile, I suck at being a seeker. At least I had fun. **_

**_Since I can play PC Minecraft, I might be starting a survival series. Correction: I _will_ be starting a survival series on YouTube. It is going on my list of things I plan on doing along with posting my secret project and my new Eragon story. _**

**_Another bit of news: I will be doing an Eragon story. No, that is not the secret project that I keep alluding to. After I finished _Inheritance_, I checked out the FanFiction archive for stories about my three favorite characters: Roran, Elva, and Murtagh. After going through ten pages of the FanFiction archive, do you know how many stories I found for them? 1 for Roran, 1 for Elva, and 2-3 for Murtagh. I was saddened. _**

**_The story will give these characters the appreciation they deserve. It will take place ten years after book 4 (even though they are coming out with a book 5 :D) and I love every bit of my planning sessions. _**

**_Back to the one-shot: I came up with this backstory over the course of several months, and I've surprised myself. Seriously, when I first started this, I had a completely different ending in mind..._**

**_DA MUSIC:::::::::_**

_-"Echoes of Time V2" by Kevin Macleod _

_-"Ghost Song" by Max Ablitzer (dark haunting violin) _

_-"Promise: Reprise" from Silent Hill (movie) _

_-"Foggy Memories" from Silent Hill _

_-"Separated by Guilt" from Silent Hill _

_-"Durza" from Eragon (movie; apparently from what I heard, the music was one of the few things good about the movie) _

**_It was so hard stopping to put in Silent Hill music; I loved the music. I also loved the Eragon music. Patrick Doyle was awesome in Goblet of Fire. _**

**_Then, when "Durza" finishes, I go back to my other soundtrack, and even "Battle of the Kings" sounds kind of plain. Thanks a lot Doyle. You make everything sound dull in comparison to your stuff with the exception of the other composers of Harry Potter, Howard Shore, and James Horner. _**

**_Disclaimer: I blame _The Skeleton Key _for the ending. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Bred to Hate

Herobrine's POV

(6 years old)

I felt someone slap me across the face. "Are you even paying attention to me?!"

I looked at the face of my instructor, Ms. Harper. Her mouth was permanently stuck in an ugly face of disgust. Her cold gray eyes revealed her hatred for me. If it wasn't for the pay, I bet that she would have left by now to find some other place to work.

"Can we please just take a break? We've been at this all day. It's 2:03, and we've still not had lunch."

"I don't care, Mister. Now you'll listen to what I have to say, no questions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _ma'am." _

I was so tempted to blurt out that there was no need to call me that because I was no lady, but I held my tongue. Otherwise she would go tell my father about how naughty of a boy I was.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered. I forced myself to smile sweetly, but I bet that it was clear that I didn't mean it, judging from the disapproving look on Ms. Harper's face.

"Good, now tell me, what is the capital of Switzerland?"

"Um, Stockholm?" I guessed.

She sternly shook her head. "NO! Should I tell your father that you've not been studying? And for your information, that is the capital of Sweden. The capital of Switzerland is Bern. Go ahead and say it, Mister."

"Someday you'll_ bern_," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Ms. Harper. I didn't say anything. I, um..." I thought for a moment. "I like your shoes."

"You know flattery does not work in this classroom. I am sure that your father would be very disappointed in you."

At least Ms. Harper forgot about what I said before that. I didn't care what she had to say to my father. I didn't care what my father thought of me, either. He was the one who left me to take private lessons with this stupid lady because he was too busy for me. I hated being the youngest.

"Can I please just have a lunch break?"

"Grammatically, you should have asked if you _might _have lunch."

"Might, smite. Please?"

"Fine, but you have ten minutes."

"Gee, thanks. So considerate compared to the hour and a half that you take."

I quickly exited the classroom before she could change her mind. I can just see her now, complaining to my father about how such a bad boy I was, asking to be promoted to teaching my goody two-shoes older brother. Notch was everyone's favorite. I was the black sheep.

I walked down to the kitchens. I didn't like any of the kitchen hands except for Mrs. Granger. An elderly widow, Mrs. Granger was the only one who really understood me. Before she was around here, I felt really alone and depressed. She helps mask those feelings. I wish that she could be my tutor, but according to my father, _she wasn't qualified. _Like, seriously?

I bet Ms. Harper would be having a fit if she could read my thoughts and heard me start a sentence with the word "like." That's another thing I like about Mrs. Granger. She didn't constantly irritate me.

I picked up an apple from a plate and took a bite. After the loud crunch, the sweet juice filled my mouth. I felt the smooth apple skin against my tongue. I had identified it as a Spartan apple from its size and the little green and yellow patches close to the stem even though the rest of the fruit was a bright red.

"Can I please have something to drink with this?" I asked politely.

Everyone but Mrs. Granger rolled his or her eyes. I heard someone say, "This food is for your father's dinner party."

Nevertheless, Mrs. Granger poured me a glass of flavored water. It was strawberry melon. "Thanks."

She smiled warmly before going back to work. I snuck my hand into a bowl of blackberries and stuffed them into my mouth. I'm sure that the red juice was all over my face, but I didn't care. I then reached for a cinnamon roll, but someone stopped me.

"The food is for your father's dinner party," the cook hissed.

"Ah, let the boy eat. It isn't his fault that he wasn't invited." If I didn't know that Ms. Harper was trying to help me, I would have corrected her by saying that it indeed _was _my fault. I suppose that's what I get for throwing water balloons at Sir Duncan.

"Thanks," I mouthed as I snatched the roll.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay out of trouble, Hero." She smiled at me.

I bit into the roll. Its insides were warm and sweet and sticky. It was a very delicious desert for my little lunch.

I grudgingly had to leave because the she-witch would be expecting me back soon. I took with me a small chicken leg to eat on my way back.

I bit into it, not caring about the grease running down my face. I didn't want to impress Ms. Harper, after all. I couldn't care less what she thought of my manners.

"You're late!" was the angered yell.

"By, like, two minutes. So what?"

"So what? If you ever want to be king, then you need to be on time for everything!"

I put my free hand on my hips. "I will never be king with an older brother who has long since won the favor of my father and another one who is almost never there. Why should I even bother try? Come back and talk to me about being king when I actually have a chance at the throne." I casually threw the chicken bones out the window. Ms. Harper pursed her lips tightly.

I smirked as I sat down at my desk. "So, what am I supposed to learn today?"

"Well, I was going to teach you the history of Persia, but maybe I should teach about manners instead."

I'm sure that she wanted to see me beg, but really I did not care about Persia. I forced an innocent smile. "Let's get started."

* * *

(10 years old)

I knocked on the door. "Come in," Mrs. Granger croaked.

I just heard that she was very sick, and I was worried for her. I overheard someone talking about a strain of flu running rampant through the village that was wiping out lots of people. Up until now, the disease has stayed away from the castle. Now I am wondering who would be next to catch it.

I opened the door. "Hey."

"Hero, you know that you shouldn't be here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you catch this from me."

"Since when did I care? How are you feeling?"

"Sick." I'm glad that she wasn't going to lie and claim that she was fine, but I didn't like the truth either.

"I am going to try to get my father to get you some help," I decided aloud.

Mrs. Granger laughed. "That would be lovely, but I can pull through on my own. He should focus on the young, not someone old like me."

"But you're not old!" I protested.

She giggled again. "Whatever you say."

Just then, the door slammed open. One hand on hips, the other covering her overly large nose, Mrs. Cat scolded, "Hero, I've been looking all over for you. You are supposed to stay away from the sick, not talking to them. You could catch it!"

As she dragged me away, I grinned at Mrs. Granger. "Hope you get better!"

She gave me a small wave then started coughing. I winked at her just before I was pulled out the door.

"So why were you looking for me?"

For the first time since I met her after the tutors I can't remember, Ms. Harper, Mr. Ross, Mrs. Charlie, Mr. Guthrie, Ms. Nathans, Mrs. Lincoln, Mr. Taylor, Ms. Knight, Ms. Carmelle, Señora Garcia, Sir Elrond of France, Mr. Nixon, and Phil left, there was not a sour look on Mrs. Cat's face. This look was somber. "It's your father. He's gotten sick."

Emotionless, I murmured, "Oh."

Continuing, she said, "He wants you to know that he still expects you to do well."

I crossed my arms, not caring what she had to say. "I'm sorry, but I'm not trying for you, Mrs. Cat. Don't expect anything above a D+ from me."

"See," she said knowingly, "that's your problem, Mister. You don't try."

"I can try if I wanted to, and I am damn well sure that I would succeed if I did."

"Language!" she scolded with a slap. "I will not tolerate this profanity."

I flinched. I can't stand this woman even if I tried. "There's no need to get physical."

She shook her head. "Well, you have to learn one way or another. You are in no way fit to even be a prince. I don't even see why I bother try to teach you anything. Ten years old, and you don't even have the decency to apologize. Where're your manners?"

I snapped, "You don't deserve my apologies! You can just accept what I think, or you can leave. You don't even like this job, so why are you here? Leave, then, unless if you can give me one good reason as to why you should stay."

I don't know why I am this irritable. It might be because Mrs. Granger is sick, or I might be finally releasing my hate for this woman.

Mrs. Cat sneered, "Well, maybe I should. Honestly, teaching you is a nightmare. I quit!" She stormed off. Then, calling over her shoulder, she yelled, "And nothing you say will bring me back!"

"Wasn't going to!" I answered.

"I'll be sure to urge your father for a far more stricter tutor! Maybe he'll shake some sense into that tiny brain of yours."

I rolled my eyes. She doesn't scare me. "Looking forward to it. Oh, and it is _far stricter_, not _far more stricter." _

I heard the witch scoff loudly, and she stomped away from my line of vision. Good riddance.

* * *

"How did you manage to scare off yet another tutor?!" my father's second-in-command yelled. Did I mention that he happened to be my older brother?

I cringed. "It wasn't _my _fault that she left. She just didn't agree with my views, and I didn't agree with hers."

Notch shook his head. "Hero, we have enough to worry about without replacing an instructor for you. You go through them like a large family might do with a gallon of milk.

I rubbed my arm. "Well, I'm sorry, Notch, that I've failed to meet your expectations, as usual."

"Come on, Hero. Can't you at least _try_ to behave?"

"Why do you care?"

He attempted to smile. "I want you to succeed, but you can't if you can't even keep a single tutor."

"Are you sure that it's about me? I am the brother who makes mistakes. I'm not like you, Notch. Anyway, I managed to keep her for four months. Isn't that good enough?"

"You have so much to learn," Notch muttered. "Well, you're lucky that I've taken the liberty to find you a new instructor."

"Lucky? More like unlucky. I had hoped that someone would figure out that I don't need a private tutor by now. Why can't I just go to a public school or something?"

"Because it just wouldn't work. Anyway, his name is Mr. McMillan. He used to teach you a few times in the past and has agreed to come back, only permanent this time. Hopefully he'll work out."

I remember him. I remember that name all too well. "And if he doesn't?" I asked in annoyance.

"We'll just try again. Look, you have to learn responsibility. When Father finds out…"

"Yada-yada-yada. Ah-blah-blah-blah. I don't care. I don't care about anything."

He sighed. "You don't mean that."

"No, I really, truly, absolutely, positively, do not care. If I did, then I would have started to show signs of caring a long time. He doesn't have enough time to tell me anything face to face."

Notch stopped walking to study a painting. As if he hasn't seen it a billion times already. I impatiently waited for him.

Finally, he answered, "I'm sure that he'll make time for you if you just ask. He does for me."

"Well that's because you're his favorite son!" I yelled. I stormed away, upset. Because that must be the truth. Never once has Father attempted to get to know me. It was always Notch, Notch, and Notch. Never me.

* * *

(11 years old)

What beautiful birthday presents I got today! Note my sarcasm. I completely expected the first thing that happened. Of course Father relinquished control of the kingdom to Notch. No one doubted that he would do that. No, the thing that shocked me was my other brother leaving because of that.

I barely ever saw him. He never kissed up to Father, but he was always off doing something worth his time. I had hoped that he would stay because he was my favorite brother, but apparently not.

As for my other birthday present, my new tutor arrived. And I hate him. He was worse than the others whom at least attempted to cover up their hatred of me with lies. Mr. McMillan was open about it, and the worst part was that he spoke nothing but the truth.

I know that I was worthless, that I amounted to nothing. I wasn't worth anything to the kingdom. I know that the world would be better off without me always messing things up, but I didn't like hearing those things.

I thought about skipping lessons just to check up on Mrs. Granger. She was getting worse because all of the resources were being focused into healing my father. Only one nurse attended to her, and that was only because they were such good friends. Really, few cared.

I strolled down the hall, praying that I wouldn't run into a guard, or worse, Notch. The last thing I needed was to be sent back to Mr. McDemon's torture chamber. I reached into my pocket. Inside it was a single crystal vial of medicine. Father had plenty, I had reasoned. No one would care if one measly bottle of medicine went to someone else.

I was technically on lunch break, but I had no intentions of going back to class. I had to get this to Mrs. Granger. She needed this medicine.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Notch! Man, you scared the flip out of me!" I hastily stuffed the vial of medicine into my jean pocket. "Of course I have some place to be! I'm on my way."

I tried to walk around him. He moved in front of me intentionally. "Yeah. Class."

"I'm on lunch break." That was partially true, except I had scarfed down two blueberry muffins before coming down here.

"The kitchens are back upstairs, as are your lessons."

"I just have to do something real quick. It will only take a second."

He rolled his brown eyes. "Sorry, I can't let you do that. I have a job. I'm not supposed to let you in to see Mrs. Garrison any more."

"The name is Mrs. Granger, thank you very much." I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I can't just admit that I stole medicine meant for Father to anyone, especially my older brother.

He smiled. "I understand your devotion, but there are far worse problems. The kingdom is at stake. I am only king while he is unable to serve. All of our resources must go towards saving him."

Notch knows what I took, and, being the stingy good boy, he was going to take it back. I put my hand above my pocket. "No. I have to."

"No you don't." Notch eased my hand away and took the medicine. "You can't save everyone."

I glared at him. He _was _right, after all, but I would never admit it to him. "I can save one human life. Just please let me through."

"Can't do that, little brother. I'm sorry." He led me towards the stairs. "I know you have somewhere to be."

I huffed and went upstairs to the torture room of Mr. McMillan. Things just can't get any worse. Mrs. Granger's life was on the line, and I wasn't even allowed to see her, much less help her.

Mr. McMillan gave a polite nod to Notch who walked back downstairs.

"There you are," he sneered. "Come inside, now, quickly! Or are you too dim to comprehend what I am saying?"

I didn't answer him as I slid into my desk chair. It just _had_ to be this guy, didn't it? I never thought that I'd say this, but I think I am starting to miss Ms. Harper.

"Now tell me, boy. Why were you late?"

"I had somewhere to be," I said simply. Don't look a dragon in the eyes. I wonder if this rule counts for Mr. McMillan.

"That is not specific enough. Let me ask you again. Where were you? Were you off doing something that makes you even more useless?"

His eyes were an odd shade of brown. They had this orangish/reddish tint to them that freaked me out. His bottom lip was curled in a snarl. Mr. McDemon's hair was dark and sleeked back in a Chinese warrior bun.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I just…" I couldn't get the right words out, so I allowed my voice to trail off.

"Just deliberately disobeying your orders? This is just uncalled for. How do you live with yourself? Can't you follow the rules ever? No wonder no one likes you. You are just in everyone's way. If you actually want to accomplish something, then work for it, you stupid brat."

I tensed up. These words were all so very true. Words really do hurt, you know. He was my instructor constantly when I was younger. I remember that I used to go through tutors every couple months, and he stood in while my father looked for a new one. Every time he came, I was filled with a sense of dread because I knew what else was coming. Add that to the stress of possibly losing the only mother I have ever known, and life is great.

He continued to harass me. "I can see easily why you fail to meet everyone's expectations. Well, everyone's but mine. I always knew that you weren't good for anything. Hopefully I can turn that around so that I can hide the part that is all you."

I quietly took out my pencil and started doodling on the otherwise blank sheet of paper in front of me. Just let it go.

"Of course, at the end of the day, that won't help fix you. Once someone's messed up, it sticks with him for the rest of his life. All we can do is attempt at hiding your flaws."

I ended up doodling a Tyrannosaurus Rex eating Mr. McMillan's head. I'm not supposed to hold back my feelings. It's not healthy.

"And don't worry about ruling these people. You're not good enough."

At least he had one thing right. I'll never be king. I tried to visualize a way to trap him in the past so that my dreams would come true.

* * *

"It's your fault that she's dead!" I screamed at my older brother.

It was cold outside. The dark clouds in the sky signaled rain. I had been standing out in the humid air watching as the guards brought out what I perceived as Mrs. Granger's body. It was covered in a white sheet, but I knew.

Notch had followed me out here. Apparently he was in charge of taking care of me whenever I was not in class. I can't think of any other explanation. He has never really shown an interest in me until after Father got sick.

"It's Mother Nature's fault. Everyone will die at one point. You. Me. All of us. We will all die at some point. It just happened to be her time."

He did have a point, but I won't say so aloud. The truth just had to be harsh. "I could have at least delayed it. You didn't even let me say goodbye to her. It wouldn't have taken that long."

"To say goodbye means that you have accepted her death. Is that the truth?"

I wanted to explain that it would have been a starting place, but I didn't think that he'd understand. All he understands is power and loyalty. All I've ever been shown for the most part was disappointment and hostility. Only one has shown me something above tolerance, and now she's gone. It was hard not to blame my brother for not letting me attempt to save her life.

"Well, Father's getting better. I thought that you might want to know that," he said to change the subject.

"Why would I care," I wanted to say. Instead I said, "That's great."

I then headed for the forest in search of…I don't actually know. I just know that something's here in these woods that I feel strangely attracted to and that I need to find out whatever it is.

I reached out ahead and pushed some of the branches out of my face. I can't see the village behind me any more. I've been in these woods for a couple of hours now. I didn't see anything of significance yet, but I am going to. Of that I am sure.

I heard leaves crunching from under my boots. As I went deeper and deeper in the forest, my sense of purpose got stronger. Destiny wanted me to go through here.

Then I saw the cave. Brightly colored vines covered the entrance to the squared out room. I swam across the little pond to get inside.

I scraped my fingernails into the dirt. I could stay here. No one would care if I ran away. Things were already bad enough as it was. No one will miss me.

I wrapped my fingers around the leafy vines. They were strong enough to hold themselves together, but a simple cut from a sword will send the plants falling to the earthy forest bed. Just like my sanity.

"Just like your sanity," I echoed aloud to myself. It was falling apart. It had started when my heart shattered. Pretty soon I will be completely insane.

I wished that there was a way that I could get rid of all emotion. All my hatred, all my sorrow, gone. Just like that. I'd give just about anything for me to forget.

I steadied my shaking hands and crumpled a daisy in my hand. This was impossible! Every human being is born with emotions. To not be emotional is to not be human.

Maybe I don't want to be human. A sly smile crossed my face. It might take a gut-wrenchingly horrible conversation and a trip to the "Restricted Section," but I'll find a way.

I turned back from the cave. It was actually a decent place to vent. After I "borrow" some supplies, I can actually make myself a home here. After all, Father wouldn't want me to practice black magic under his roof.

Pretty soon I was back in the palace courtyard. Notch has probably ratted me out to Father now. Besides, I don't think that either of them would give me the permission I needed.

I'm not saying that I expect that I'll get it from _him_, either. Still, he was the most likely to identify with my needs. He was evil enough for the title of Evil Sorcerer Mastermind Thingy-mi-bobber after all.

* * *

I rapped loudly on the stony cold door to Mr. McMillan's dung-err, office. I can't believe that I am actually doing this. I never thought that I'd ever have to ask the torturer for help.

He narrowed his dark eyes at me. "What do you want?" he whined.

I nearly forgot. I had assumed that he was nocturnal when he was probably asleep. I acted indifferent to his annoyance and obvious hatred towards me.

"Good morning King Lazybones of Sleepytown!" I said over-dramatically. "How are you doing this fine day?"

Mr. McMillan threw an empty bottle at my head in response. I managed to duck, and it broke on the wall behind me. "Okay, looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." I was doing everything I could to spite him. Clearly it was working.

"Unless if you have a question about the Mississippi River, I can't help you."

"Can't, or won't?"

Mr. McMillan eyed my suspiciously. "The answer is no." He made a move to slam the door.

"Wait!" I jammed my hand in the doorframe.

Now, if I had been anything other than the king's son, he would have shut the door anyway and crushed my fingers. As it was, he narrowed his slit-like eyes at me.

"What?"

Now for the moment of truth. Do I tell him? Do I lie?

"I have a few questions. I was walking through the forest when I thought of something odd. A lot of the world's problems come from emotions such as love and anger. If we were to remove those feelings, the world might have less chaos. Would you say that there is a way? Any at all?"

Mr. McMillan widened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "So you are asking me if it is possible to defy nature's laws? Even if everyone else would look down on it and call it "black magic.""

"Um…yeah?" Please don't sell me out.

He eyed me suspiciously then gave me a hearty laugh. "Boy, if I didn't understand what you are trying to say, I would have slapped you, here and now. As it is, I think that I might be able to help you.

Startled, I jumped back a little. I considered the fact that he was possibly kidding. Not only was he able to detect my real intentions, he agreed. Then again, there was a reason that I chose to ask him out of all people.

I laughed nervously then composed myself when I figured out that he was not joking. "Really?"

Mr. McMillan roughly pushed my fingers from the doorframe. "Yes, now leave. Come back at 10:11 PM." He slammed the door.

10:11? I guess I shouldn't complain. He could turn me in whenever he wants. Still, the time seemed oddly specific.

I checked my watch. 9:41. Okay, it was probably easier just to leave thirty minutes early instead of a specific time. What was he up to? Maybe I don't even want to know.

Might as well make use of my time. I went back to my room to grab my jacket. I slid it over my arms. The dark brown jacket covered my burnt orange t-shirt. I tied the laces to my sturdy brown boots tightly. Gently, I zipped my jacket zipper and pulled the collar closer to my neck.

I reached down in my dresser drawer and grabbed my pocket knife. What if he backstabs me? It was a dull steel colored blade with an orange handle. Showtime.

I stole a glance at my watch. 9:57. Time to go. I left my room to go back to Mr. McMillan's study in the north tower. A few guards looked my way as I walked by, but no one gives a damn about me or what I'm up too unless if it serves in their favor in some way.

"Hero, wait!"

I heaved a huge sigh. "Notch, I'm not interested." I never stopped walking.

"I just want to say sorry for earlier. I thought that it was bad enough having everyone expect great things from you. I didn't think about how it must be to be looked down upon. I shouldn't have said anything."

I still didn't turn around. "Well, I wish that you could've come to that conclusion a little sooner."

He didn't follow me. At least I didn't hear him following behind me. Good. I didn't need King Nosy following me and learning what I was up to. It didn't concern him in any way, so why should he care? I didn't.

I rapped on the creepy stone door, unsure what to expect. What kind of spells was he going to teach me? I was finally learning something worthwhile from him.

Mr. McMillan was holding a basket when he opened the door. He had on a long black cloak that barely concealed the bulge of a sword. Under his left arm was a book. I vaguely made out a picture of a skull etched onto the leather cover.

"Let's go," he said gruffly in his slow, deep voice.

His stride was so fast that I had to jog to keep up. "What, no insults?" He ignored me.

My eyes scanned over the rows of paintings as we walked. Father. Father. Notch. Father and Notch. Notch. Some lady that might have been my mother. Mystery lady and Father. Notch. Notch, Tricerotres, and me. Mystery lady. A bunch of old people. Notch.

The torches along the wall cast shadows for sets of knight statues. I looked down to see my long shadow prancing on the ground behind Mr. McMillan. Was it just me, or did he not have a shadow? It must have merged with mine, I decided.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tugging on his long, dark sleeve. "We should have made a right there. That's the way to the library, isn't it?"

"We're not going there, or else we'll get caught. In here." Unexpectedly, Mr. McMillan pressed a stone block near a door to a broom closet. The wall opened to reveal a set of stairs. "After you."

Torches in brackets lined the walls. The fire was a distinctive red color, not orange. Even with the torches, it was oddly getting colder and colder was we descended the steps. My breath formed puffy white clouds. I shivered.

"What is this place? I've never seen this on the diagram of the castle."

"That's because I was the one who designed this. I've got hidden doors to wherever all over the place. Only a few know of them that I know about. I doubt that most people are smart enough to find them."

We got to the bottom of the steps. I almost tripped, but I regained my balance. I could barely see anything.

"Could you sit in that chair for a moment, please? Thank you." Mr. McMillan started flipping through his book while I obeyed.

I curiously looked around. A bronze organ stood in the very back. It was well illuminated with at least one hundred candles. Melted wax ran down the sides, but there were no puddles. They gave an ominous glow.

Besides the plain chair I was sitting in, there was a dark leather couch in the back. I can't confirm it since I only had seen a picture once, but I think it might have been made with dragon skin. It had this glossy texture to it. The legs could only be made up of what I presumed to be bone.

There wasn't much décor. The brick walls were barren except for a large canvas. On the canvas was a terrifying design. I registered what made me think of a monster's mouth with various points for teeth. In the center of the "mouth" was a set of runes that I couldn't make out. A dozen sheep and two men were also there.

Just as I ruled out the possibility that it was a mouth, I saw the eyes right above it. Two horrible, blood red, monstrous eyes. They seemed to look into my soul. I know that it might sound crazy, but I think that they actually were. I shuddered.

I also saw an oak table. On top of it was a mirror lined in dark red gems. On either side of the reflective surface was a pair of candlesticks that gave off a red flame.

"Ah, yes, here we are." Mr. McMillan looked up from his book. "Oh, you're still here? Good. That will make things much simpler."

He snapped his fingers. Before I could even think about reacting, heavy shackles locked down on my wrists. I struggled against the restraints. They would not budge.

"What is going on?" I yelped. This was not going to plan at all.

"I'm helping you, of course," he replied with a sadistic grin. "Do you think that fixing your woes can be solved with something as simple as a snap of the fingers?"

I slowly shook my head no, unable to comprehend the horrific turn of events. "Why me, though?"

Mr. McDemon chuckled. "Because you came to me with the problem. I solve it as I see fit. I'll control your body and remove all traces of emotion. It will be fine, of course. For me, anyway. As for you, you'll be lucky to even get control of your body for a measly second."

He moved in front of the mirror. Mr. McDemon had no reflection. He also had no shadow.

I opened my mouth to speak, but with a wave of his hand, he silenced me. "Now, time to meet your destiny. Say your goodbyes now. You won't have the chance to do so ever again."

And the strange thing was that at that moment, I gave up. I didn't try to fight back. I wasn't sure if he was manipulating my mind to give in or not, but I stopped struggling all the same.

"I forgive you, Notch."

* * *

No one's POV

Rumors spread quickly of the mysterious disappearance of the world-reclaimed magician. It quickly became obvious that the king's youngest son was the last person to see him alive.

In tears, the boy explained that the magician had decided that enough was enough and disappeared into thin air. He mentioned that Mr. McMillan didn't want anyone to go after him.

In the coming years, a huge personality change appeared with Hero. He was no longer doing everything to spite his father and older brother. And while that delighted the king, Notch was worried. He was the only one who considered the fact that perhaps this wasn't his brother. Of course, for appearances, he didn't voice his concerns.

Five years after Mr. McMillan's disappearance, a second round of the flu came about. The king got sick after visiting several hospitals. Unfortunately, however, he wasn't lucky enough to escape with his life.

It was then that Hero ran off. At his deathbed, the failing king urged his only remaining son to bring Hero back. He wanted to tell him how much he really loved him.

Notch did his best, but he couldn't find him. He knew why. Notch regretted never telling Hero how much he meant to him, to all of the family. The emotionless wreck that replaced his brother was nowhere to be found. Neither was Hero.

After the king's death, Notch was the only one left to take the crown. Just after the ceremony, there was an attack. Hero had returned, only this time, he wanted revenge.

Two brothers fought, and again Notch questioned if this really was his brother. But he had to have been. There was no way that this could _not _be Hero.

Notch, with many regrets hanging at his lips, was forced to banish his brother during the final battle. It was then that he found a part of the truth. With his free time that came with the peace, he sought out answers to find out what happened to Hero. It was not Hero, he reasoned, who was at the source of all the chaos and destruction. It was Herobrine.

* * *

_**What did I do? Tell me: WHAT DID I DO?! I think I changed how I thought of Herobrine. Great. So last one-shot made me see Drake as a vengeful guy, Grayson as an overly secretive person, and this one made me feel sorry for Herobrine. Fantastic XD. Everything is going to be different now, isn't it? **_

_**Oh, I almost forgot! I was going to tell you about who I thought died at the end. Let's save that for after the guest reviews, shall we? Good. **_

_**The ending for this. How do I describe it? My original plan was for Herobrine to go into the woods, meet someone who removes his emotions, and then some Notch/Herobrine drama at the end. Mr. McMillan was only added to make Herobrine feel bad about himself. **_

_**Then I ate a peach. I sit alone at lunch so that I can write, and for some reason eating the peach made me come up with the crazy plot twist that Herobrine was actually trapped inside his own body. It made me think of the ending for **_**Skeleton Key_ in so many ways._**

**_I know that this might have seemed rushed towards the end, but I couldn't really think of anything new to help transition. _**

**_Let's see, what else do I want to cover before I answer reviews? Oh, remember how last chapter I made the joke that I won the lottery? Well, heh heh, a few weeks ago, I joined this online writing contest that spans over three countries. Just the other day, I got an email inviting me to get it published. Apparently I am in the top 45%. From there, they choose 10 overall winners to get a cash prize from each grade level. I can't remember the exact amount, but I think that I am lucky to have made it this far with my poem that I spent five minutes on lol. I am actually getting it published! It is called "Washed Away," and I have no specific meaning for it. _**

**_The ending. YouTube. My poem. Oh, I actually met someone who knows what The Haunted is! Apparently my best friend's younger sister loves RejectedShotgun, too. I can scratch that off the non-existing bucket list. _**

**_Now I'm just listing the random news of what has happened to me. Um, I have a talking cat. Not. Even. Joking. My mom and I both heard her talk. Actually, I've heard her talk several times, but I passed it off as a trick in my head. Apparently not._**

**_I think I'm good. I'm saving the more important news for a moment. _**

**_Response times: _**

CJ: I tried to make it look like both of them could have died. I did my best to tie in the fact that Drake considered Armen a brother, but, yes, I see your reasoning behind how it was Grayson. I worked super hard on the transitions to make the chapter the best that it could be. Those are all really good books. I have both _The Maze Runner _and _The Hunger Games _at my house, and I am asking my grandparents for the _Eragon _series (and I've made it clear to my mom that I'll be wanting the fifth book when it comes out). And I deserve a CinemaSins ding? I feel honored! My only excuse is that they didn't want to go insane from not knowing the date (even though they all went insane in some way). There is also the moon and sun. I don't know for sure, but I think people back then relied on stars and stuff to determine the date. I wouldn't rely on the moon, though. I've already heard "Oppressive Gloom" multiple times, and I'll definitely use those...soon. Sad and horror music is what I look for anyway. Now what is scaring you? Is it...well, probably shouldn't say right now. Thank you!

cookiemonster09: It's fun making people wait. No, the real reason was that I was stuck on this one-shot. Finally, as my one year anniversary on the site came closer, I gave up to post something that I already had prewritten. Join the internet stalker club (Can that be a thing? Please?). We have cookies! Now I get FanFictions about my FanFictions? I feel so honored. Maybe I should be nice and post the next one-shot over the weekend sometime. Thanks!

JazzTastic: Yeah, I finished the entire series in about a week. The look on my English teacher's face when I turned in _Brisingr_ the day after I checked it out: CLASSIC! It was so hard keeping a straight face. The books changed the way how I view snails now. I'm glad that I made you laugh :D I saw that video, and the whole time I focused on his face instead of the actual video. I feel accomplished.

Guest: So I mention Eragon, and a lot of the reviews' focus is on it? Yay! Thanks!

Firelover123: Don't use bleach on your eyes! You'll go blind. You suggested it because you could. I actually enjoyed writing it. It was a nice change of pace. No, it's not my headcanon about the series (at least not yet). No, my actual headcanons include the identities of some characters, the fact that the egg kind of works like the One Ring, Grayson is suicidal, the backstories that I have yet to post, and one other thing that I am so ready to post but I am forcing myself to wait a few more chapters. Now, I stayed quiet for...reasons. I'm holding off on the killer/victim thing for a moment. Just hang in there! It will be revealed on Haunted Ball Z.

Fixedflower80: *smiles* Oh, there will be a lot of insane Drake in the future. Trust me ;) I love collabs. I am doing one with RosetheHedgehog2001 right now. I love feedback. It helps me become better. Thanks :D

One girl army: Okay, now this may sound crazy, but the reason why I choose to kill off Grayson the most is because he is my favorite character (but I love them all). I know that argument sounds insane, but here's the reasoning behind it. It is easier for me to get inside his head for some reason (maybe because we're so similar in personality). As a result, I find it easier to write for him than for any other character. Now when I write for someone, I like to play with emotions and make them suffer. I know that it sounds cruel, but I think it comes out better that way than something completely humorous. Of course, to play with emotions, I might choose to kill someone off. Since Grayson is the one I can relate the most to, he's the one I write the most for, so he is the one I kill off the most. And I realize that probably made no sense whatsoever. Oh well. I'll make sure to kill someone different off next time. As for the argument, it was the only conflict I could think of for between them that would leave Drake that upset. More detail on the way at Lya200. I'm really happy that you liked this. Who knows, it might have been Drake. It's up to your imagination.

_**Well, that was lengthy. Now for the few bits of information I held back for a moment (and you might want to read the news too) **_

_**I have three major things I want to talk about. Let's see. What to talk about first? Why am I debating this? I know what I want to say. **_

**_The ending for the last one-shot: Okay, I promised that I would explain my opinion. Again, there is no designated ending. Just wanted to remind you of that. Here goes nothing: When I first received the idea, I immediately started trying to think of what I'd do. I tried to do something like that before, but I couldn't think of anything because Episode 13 hadn't come out yet. In other words, Armen still had a chance. I couldn't have Grayson almost kill Drake because Drake and Grayson have almost killed the other multiple times, and they're still good (or are they?). Besides, I don't think that Drake is the kind of character that holds grudges. It had to be something big. So I turned to the core of the series: saving Armen. _**

**_We already knew that Grayson hid information a lot (I do the same). I figured that if he hid back something that could save Armen but was too risky, then Drake wouldn't exactly be the happiest. Remember how he acted when he destroyed the diamond? I did a little researching, and I managed to tie in some facts. Once I got that out of the way, everything was easy except for one thing: the ending. _**

**_I knew that someone had to die. Only then will the fight be resolved. I considered killing Mia, but I quickly reasoned that it would only cause more problems. So that idea was scrapped. I also thought about killing Drake off to show that anger doesn't do anything. I really liked the idea, but it didn't feel right. The one I most seriously considered was Grayson. If Drake realized what he had done in his anger, it would have made the perfect driving force, not to mention feels-breaker, for Drake to let go. _**

**_The problem: It didn't feel right either. I couldn't leave them both alive because I didn't want the ending to be anti-climatic (sorry Ghandi and MLK). Then I came up with the mystery ending, and I liked it. _**

**_The person I think died at the end was Grayson, but that is because he was the one I most seriously considered killing off. Like I said, it could have been anyone, but I think we can all agree that Mia is on the safe side. Hmm, I need to...*covers mouth to stop talking*_**

**_My next point: next one-shot. I am debating between Mia's backstory and a Haunted AU. What do you guys want to see first? Choose. Right meow. _**

**_Last order of business: my secret project. I've been planning it for ages now. It started out as a joke about the next series, then I convinced myself to use the title for something. I might as well go ahead and give you some insight on it. _**

**_-It is related to The Haunted _**

**_-I've been reserving a lot of my theories for the story instead of here. _**

**_-I plan on posting the first chapter within a few weeks_**

**_-I may or may not have posted the cover on DeviantArt the day after I posted the previous chapter. _**

**_Wait, what was that? I'm not how many if any of you saw it (a few of you might have seen it, but I don't want to jump to conclusions), but the cover for the secret project has been on my DeviantArt account for a few weeks now. You're welcome ;)_**

**_~Lya200~ _**


	31. Pending

_**Hello hello everybody! Lya200 here with another one-shot! So much time and debate went into this adorable sized one-shot. It's a fun-size. Yeah, it is kind of short, but I will be nice and explain why. **_

_**Last one-shot, I asked what did you guys want to see: Mia's backstory or an AU. You guys overwhelmingly chose the AU. So I start writing it. **_

_**At some point, I started realizing that if I write down the entire thing that I was planning in my head, it would get too wordy. I was tempted to write a new story entirely so that I can use all of my ideas, but there was a problem. While it uses the same characters from The Haunted, it doesn't exactly happen in Minecraft. This is Minecraft FanFiction, so the AU wouldn't fit in the archive. I was forced to stick to just a one-shot. **_

_**Then, about two weeks ago, I am randomly lying in bed and want to read FanFiction for The Haunted. Unfortunately, practically nobody posts stuff on here for that, but I knew that there were some on Wattpad. Yes, I said Wattpad. Unfortunately, I needed an account in order to read. **_

_**I set one up, and naturally I was sucked into so many different stories. My follower count rose quickly, and I didn't even have a story in the beginning. Quickly, I posted something (which I'll talk about later), but I wanted to do something different. Something that can't be found on this site. **_

_**Which brings me back to the AU. I decided that I could technically post it as a story there. I can go all out on it, and I would hopefully come up with something that I've never done before. **_

_**Then we come back to this. I promised that I would post the AU, so I did. This is the introduction chapter, which will be posted in a few days' time on Wattpad. It will be called Pending, and I suggest that if you are interested in the full story, go check it out on there. I promise that it will be worth it. **_

_**Basically, this is the intro. What the AU is about is a world where Herobrine has taken over. Drake and Armen are on the run because they know how to stop Him. I don't want to give too much away about the other characters, but I want to make sure that you know what you are about to read. **_

_**Music: **_

-"Concerning Hobbits" by Howard Stone (Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring)

-"Seeking Loot" by Machinimasound

-"Fortune Teller" by Patrick Doyle (Eragon)

_**What, that it? Well, like I said above, this is a shorter chapter. Don't worry, I have special plans to make up for this. **_

**_Just a side note: This is actually called Pending. I am not stuck on a title. Though fun fact: that's how the title came to be. _**

**_And who else has been watching Drake's Update video over and over again in an attempt to understand the clips such as the dragon and the burning city completely? Do you know what will be funny? I'll laugh if the moment I update this chapter, the trailer pops up, or it shows up n my notifications when I come home. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Pending

Drake's POV

I watched my target. A nice, sturdy cart of apples. I used to live a normal life as a humble tradesman. Funny that I was reduced to stealing food. What choice did I have, though? This world would never be the same again. Not with Him around.

I looked at the farmer, who was stopping his cart. I could tell that he was an honest man. If I explained the situation, I might be able to buy the fruit from him. Except there was a problem: Herobrine.

I didn't want to believe it, but Herobrine was once again at His strongest. This time, however, I couldn't find a way to stop Him. He arose to power, and now I am on the run.

He gave no reasons publicly, but Herobrine has offered rewards for my arrest. It isn't just me. I've seen many names on the message boards whenever I risk a quick glance. I don't know how Herobrine chose those other names, but it is probably better that I don't.

I do, however, know the reason why my name is up there along with my partner in crime. We were in possession of something He wants. We came across it by accident at my old house and have been on the run ever since. I don't understand its full power, but according my friend, it was one of the three Sacred Diamonds.

We were lucky that Armen did a lot of book reading. We knew the danger of having one. When the guards first showed up at our door, we managed to escape through the basement with the bare essentials of survival and the gem.

The food didn't last long, and we resorted to stealing what we needed from farmers who had enough. We had a little money to buy the food, but we save it for bribery in case we were caught. What that means is that Armen and I have resorted to a life of crime.

It could have been a lot worse. Compared to some, our situation was a walk in the park. At least we had a home and each other. We had something to work for: ending Herobrine once and for all.

Most would be reluctant to accept that position. It was a hard and terrible job that had earned Armen and I a place on the lists of Herobrine's Most Wanted. The only reason that we took it was because we had no choice.

We've met Him a couple times before. Every time we did, I swear that He got more and more terrifying. Eyes were supposed to be windows to the soul, but each time we meet Him, His eyes seem to glow brighter and brighter. They had no pupils. It was an indication that He had no soul, or at least Herobrine didn't have a complete soul.

The worst part about the meetings wasn't the danger of being killed. It was Him trying to coax us into helping Him, no matter the cost. However terrible it may be, his offer seemed so tempting.

**_"I could help you. I could give you what you most desire. Just give it to me." _**

_"And how will that help us? We won't let innocents die for this." _

_A sickening pause, then, __**"Very well. You'll see soon enough." **_

Which brings me back to the apples. We had to eat. I wasn't going to let Armen starve. We had decided that we wouldn't steal from those who didn't have enough, but this guy had enough to spare. It was immoral, but it was necessary.

I waited for when he turned away from his cart. He was delivering to the palace. Nearly all of the food was sent there, but I doubted that He ate it. Herobrine was the kind of guy that I'd think would drink human blood. It was really unsettling to think about.

I closed my eyes and began the morphing process into a normal human being. It was one thing being caught stealing food from the "King." It was another thing entirely to be caught stealing from Him as a hybrid, which, in the eyes of the government, was of he lowest social class. After all, I am the only one, and I was also a wanted man. Therefore, I have a low social status.

I suppose that I could buy food with my disguise, but there were disadvantages. We don't have a lot of money, and food was very over-priced. It was better to just save the money for the more necessary things.

I focused on the apples on the top of the stack. They were a bright and shiny red. The round fruits, if rationed, could last us a long time if I could get ahold of the whole cart. Not that I'd ever have to do that. I don't want to get this guy in trouble. It was better just to frequently steal small bits of food and leave it at that.

Cautiously, I crept forward slowly, ready to steal three apples. I'm doing this for Armen. There's no time to question the morals behind my actions right now.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice called out cheerfully.

I froze, worried that a soldier had seen me. After I took some deep breaths to compose myself, I turned around to face him. "Do what?" I asked too quickly.

The soldier smirked in amusement and leaned up against a fence post. "It was obvious what you were planning to do. Now is not a good time. Look."

The blond man gestured casually to my left. To my horror, there was the owner of the cart talking to a handful of soldiers just nearby. One of them started to turn in my direction. I started to sweat.

"If you stole from him in front of these _people_, I can personally guarantee that you wouldn't make it far at all. They'll be on you before you can say 'Herobrine.'"

I pretended not to notice, but it was weird how casually he said His name. If I didn't know better, I would have called him out on it. "I guess so," I admitted glumly.

He glanced back at the soldiers then reached into his jacket pocket. "Take this. Just buy some food in the market. If you talk to the right people, you can get a lot more than by "borrowing.""

He slipped a few coins into my hand. I felt my eyes widen at the amount. Eight whole sovereigns. "I can't take this. This is too much." I tried to give him back the money.

He waved his hand in the air carelessly. "Keep it. I've got more than enough to last me a lifetime."

I glanced down at the coins. "But your family… Won't they need it?"

The look on his face soured. "I said keep it. In this world, you need to only think about yourself. Tell you what. Talk to this guy called Matt. He'll give you a fair deal. Now get out of here. It looks like they're finishing up."

I looked back at the owner of the cart who was shaking hands with one of the soldiers. Turning around again, I said, "Well, thanks. I don't-"

He was gone. I rubbed my fingers against the smooth surface of the golden coins. I didn't hallucinate that. One way or another, I got ahold of money. Armen and I had made a pact that we'd never steal money. How was I going to explain its sudden appearance?

The town of Uldun was one of the closest villages to our home, so I went there. It was built several years ago along the banks of the Anora River. It came out into the Baitae Ocean, which was about twenty miles away. It was an old farming town that specialized in livestock such as pigs and cattle.

My stomach rumbled. It's so hard to get meat these days, and hunting is a crime punishable by death. Not that Armen and I were on the safe side, but we didn't want to take the risk. All the meat came from the farmers, and it was so expensive. One sovereign can only last enough meat to last a week, and typically it goes bad after a couple of days.

Still, Armen will be happy. He was always complaining about the excess amount of apples and bread we eat. Any change in menu would be welcome for us both.

Whatever I buy, I have to be quick about it.I only had enough magical energy to keep my appearance like this for another hour and a half before I return to normal. Well, I'll go back to my form of normal, anyway.

The man told me that I needed to buy food from this guy named Matt. The trouble is that I don't know anyone here. It will look suspicious if I ask around. I'm just going to buy meat from whoever seems like they have the best deal.

I walked up to a shaded booth ran by a young-looking woman. She had long blond hair with pink highlights and wide green eyes. She wore a white apron over her regular clothes.

I hesitantly walked up to her. "Do you sell food here?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why do people always ask me that? The answer is the same as always: no. If you want food, you go to stalls with blue banners. I sell basic survival gear, hence the green banners."

Curious, I asked, "Can I see?"

"Be my guest." She waved towards the open flap of the tent.

"Thank you." He followed through after me.

It was much more spacious on the inside than the outside. The tent was lit up by dimming torches. There was a large wooden table covered in a red tablecloth. It was covered with different boxes. I checked one of the bins. It was full of bottles.

Before I could see what it was full of, the shopkeeper hastily covered it with a handkerchief. "Uh, don't mind this stuff. This is for someone else."

"But what are these? Potions?"

The way she hesitated confirmed my suspicion. "You deal in magic, don't you?"

The shopkeeper put her hand in front of my mouth. "Please, quiet down! If the Empire finds out, I'll be a dead woman! I'm not sure why you care, but I need you to choose what you want and get out of here." His voice was high-pitched from fear.

I put my hands on my hips accusingly. "Why do you have magic supplies here?"

"Don't! What can I do for you? I can give you a discount on goods if you just drop the subject."

I was so tempted to say something more on the topic, but I wasn't about to get her in trouble. "Okay."

I browsed through one of the wooden tubs. It was full of various dish items. I gently selected a golden goblet inlaid with rubies. "How much?"

She bit her lip. "I'm kind of attached to that, but if you promise that you won't tell anyone about the stuff, I will give it to you for, say, a marque?"

"Well, I don't exactly have that much." I put it back. "But I promise that I'll stay quiet."

"Thank you. While that may be out of your price range, I think I can interest you in this…" The woman held out a pale blue stone with a golden stripe.

"It very nice. What is it? How much?"

"Well, it is a levitation stone. They are really rare, so I'd say about half a marque, but since I can tell that is out of your price range, I think I can sell it to you for twelve sovereigns."

Sadly, I shook my head. "Sorry, I only have eight, and I still need to buy food. All of your things are really nice, but I just can't afford them."

She smiled pleasantly. "I understand. Hey, if you need food, check out the booths at the end of the street. Most people shop around here, but the ones at the end are better places for food. Just look for Matt."

The name stood out to me like a red torch. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your help." She curtsied, and I left.

I was careful not to let anyone else pay attention to me. That could end in a disaster. I know that I will get caught one day, and I was not looking forward to it. The soldier and the woman at the shop were both really nice, but they don't know who I am. If they did, then I would be arrested and will never see Armen again. I made an oath with myself to not take any more favors today.

I came up to one of the stalls ran by a middle-aged man. He had sandy-brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wore a green jacket over a light gray shirt. Unlike the woman, he looked grumpy as heck.

After checking to make sure it had a blue banner, I asked, "What kind of food do you sell here."

He grunted, "Meat. Cow. Pig. Chicken. You name it."

If Armen was here, he would then ask if his list included snail. Cheerfully as to not arouse suspicion, I asked, "How much for, say, two chickens?"

He didn't crack a smile. "One sovereign…"

"One sov-"

"Each."

I felt cheated. I spluttered in disbelief, "One sovereign per chicken? Are you out of your mind?"

He shrugged. "I need some way to survive. I have to get tax money somehow. If you're not happy with my deal, then I suggest you leave. I don't haggle."

Grumbling, I pulled out the two golden coins. The prices have changed a lot since I became a wanted man. I need to be careful spending this money.

He went out back to procure the meat. When he returned, he was holding a large paper bag. "They're wrapped in foil and heavily salted so that they don't go bad."

"Thank you." I walked off hurriedly. I only have half an hour left before I turn back half-enderman.

I was about to leave when I spotted a clothes stand. An evil idea came to mind. Grinning deviously, I walked over, money in hand.

I exited the town of Uldun without a second thought. It was starting to get dark, and Armen will start worrying. Another agreement we had was that if one of us doesn't return by dark, then we were caught and now a prisoner to Herobrine's empire.

I felt my body get enveloped in a purple cloud of magic, and then I was warped away to the safe teleportation spot I had set up a while back. Then I jogged down the tunnel to the hidden door.

Our house was pretty much the entirety of the mountainside. To see out, we had placed enchanted one-way glass so that we can see if there is an entire army waiting for us to come out. With the combined use of magic and tools, we hollowed out the inside for our needs. We had a handful of secret rooms as well.

"Armen, I'm back! I've got food!"

I heard no response. "Armen? You here?"

Still no answer. "Armen!" Where was he?

"Booga-booga-booga!"

"Gah!" I jumped back in surprise and nearly dropped my bag.

Armen cracked up. "You should have seen your face! You were totally scared!"

"Armen! Thank God that you're still alive! You had me going there for a second! Don't do that!"

He snickered. "Whatever. Where's the food?"

"Right here." I opened the bag and passed him one of the tin-foiled chickens.

"Food!" He unwrapped it. With a straight face, I studied his face for his reaction. "Drake! It's full of dirty socks."

I grinned. "You know that I can't hold off on pranks. Here's your food." I passed him the real chicken this time. He took it out of my hands and sniffed it cautiously. I thought it was funny.

"So anything intriguing happen while you were out?" he said between mouthfuls.

I bit my tongue. Should I tell him about the potions? No, I don't want to distract him. Besides, it probably didn't even mean anything.

"No. I got some money."

"Where'd you get it? Did you steal it, Drake? You broke the pact." His face went into serious-mode.

"What, no! Of course not! You know I wouldn't do that!"

I wasn't hurt that he jumped to conclusions simply because I would have suspected the same if he came in with six sovereigns. What hurt me was the fact that he thought I violated our pact.

"Where'd the money come from, then?"

I smiled a little. "I was about to steal some apples, and this man gave me money instead."

"Why?"

I yawned. "Ah, that's a story for tomorrow, Armen. I'm tired."

He sighed, clearly disappointed. "Okay. Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

_**So there. Like I said, check out my Wattpad if you are interested in more. It is TheRealLya200 (because apparently Lya200 is too short of a name). I've been obsessive on the site for the past couple weeks, and I have one story, and 20 FOLLOWERS! Like seriously, you guys are killing me with all the support :D**_

**_Some personal news: I'M GOING TO HARRY POTTER WORLD AND DISNEYWORLD! Sorry, I just wanted to put that out there. The point is that I am getting a wand! _**

**_More news! This is the one year anniversary to this story! I knew for months now that I was going to do a one year anniversary chapter. Well, I had this done days ago, and I forced myself to wait. Do you know how hard that was? It was very, very hard. Remind me to not hold off on a chapter ever again...*proceeds to wait for Halloween* _**

**_Even more news: 88 is my lucky number. You know something is up when you get 88s on three out of the four college level tests, and two of them ended up being the highest grade in the class. _**

**_Now, back on topic of this one-shot. I tried to make it to where it can technically stand alone and just give an inside look on Drake's life if Herobrine was ruling Minecraftia. It will be continued on Wattpad. There I will go into Grayson, Mia, Armen, and Herobrine's stories. _**

**_So, who watched even a tiny snippet of the live-streams RejectedShotgun has been doing? I've watched one, and it was for a tiny amount of time because it was 11:00 at night. What I recollected, however, was that the new series would be coming out soon as movies! I'm so excited, and you guys better be, too. I also know that the trailer will supposedly come out soon. I also saw one the other day from the beginning, and Drake the apple was amazing. _**

**_Now, I've got new theories. Crazy theories. Theories so dark and crazy that they will leave everyone wondering if I escaped a mental institution. I did. Two will be seen next chapter, so buckle up. _**

**_Here is my planned update schedule. Sometime between today and Halloween, I will be posting this story on Wattpad along with chapter 2 of The Hunted on FanFiction. Then on Halloween, I have a special treat planned. It will probably leave you guys hating me because of my insensitivity, but oh well. Hey, it's the unspoken agreement: I don't break the feels for one chapter, and the next chapter will involve a lot of it. _**

**_Wait, what is The Hunted? It is my secret project. And what did I mean by chapter TWO? I've already posted it. It's existed for several weeks now. You're welcome. _**

**_Wait, why didn't I mention this sooner? Originally, I just wanted it up a few days prior to this update, and I'll direct people to it. Then came my long debate with the AU, and days turned to weeks. Well, it exists just the same, some of you noticed it was up, and I'll post Chapter 2 soon. Though on Wattpad I grew tired of waiting to post something, so I gone ahead with chapter 2. _**

**_If you are curious, The Hunted will be the full version of my backstory for Grayson. I have hinted at my little theories here and there, but ultimately it will all be revealed in the story as it progresses...or if I am somehow correct, Grayson is- *static* _**

JazzTastic: Yes, there will be a fifth book. I know that it will take a while since Paolini is currently writing a sci-fi novel, but I'm using this time to reread thoroughly so that I can find more proof for my theories (yes, I have theories. My friends and family claim that I am obsessed).

CJ: *long pause* Yep, that seems to be about right. That is pretty much one of the only times someone was able to figure out how I think. Congratulations! One of the only times it happens involves my best friend, and that's because we think alike. Don't worry, Doovahjoor will come into play soon. I promise. FNAF music? Maybe I should think about suggesting it for my next one-shot, or something else on the creepy side. Oh, wait, I know... In the most morbid way possible, it IS easier to kill off Grayson. I don't know why. Don't worry...Wait, actually worry. I plan on killing Mia off in a one-shot soon (but I won't say when or how). I know how it feels when the books you're looking for aren't there. HERMIONE! AND PICKLES! As for the Wattpad, I read your story, and I love it. I clearly did the AU, and it had/will have the same characters from The Haunted. And while I didn't mention them by name, MiaandGraysonareinthischaptersomewhere. Sorry, what?

cookiemonster09: Yeah, Harry Potter IS the series that I most commonly reference in real life (along with LOTR and Eragon). I particularly like saying "Accio *item*" when I'm told to grab something or I can't find it. Then I immediately find it. Yesterday my brother was trying to find his toy revolver, and after he left my room, I said, "Accio gun," and found it under my bed immediately afterward. In my head, I was visualizing it as Hogwarts. Now I feel like starting Internet Stalker's Club. Now for FotLW *uncomfortable silence.* I temporarily removed it because I was moving too quickly. I plan on rewriting it soon, but thanks anyway :D I'm glad you liked the cover.

Firelover123: I felt bad for him too. He was just a normal kid (in my mind at least). I like the idea of sending Grayson and Mia back in time (and I already know exactly how it will end). I just did the AU, didn't I? Thanks!

One girl army: I feel too proud of my Herobrine backstory, so I'm glad that you deemed it awesomely awesome (can that be a thing?). I can't remember what time the review came in, but I think I was preparing for sleep at that time? I don't know. Here's the AU!

TheTigerGamer: Thanks! I'm glad you feel that way ;)

_**So, was there anything else I wanted to talk about. I think I covered everything I was going to say before the responses. Maybe I should help prepare you for Halloween? **_

_**I am 90% done with the Halloween special that doesn't exactly have anything to do with Halloween. As of now, it is in editing stage/matching-up-the-music-to-make-sure-it-fits stage. It will involve two of my crazy theories. Seriously, they are so insane, yet they are so plausible. It is slightly disturbing. Well, one of them will just be there to help support the chapter. The other one, however, will be an ending no one will suspect muahaha! **_

_**Should I be nice and explain at least one thing to help prepare you? Might as well. It will involve Drakebrine. **_

_**Questions? Comments? Death threats? Tell it all to me in the reviews section :D**_

**_~Lya200~_**


	32. Shut Down

_***smiles shyly* Hi, everyone. I totally don't intend to make you guys cry today. Of course not. Who said that? Not I! It's never my intention to break the feels! Totally! **_

_**I worked so hard to post this at midnight. I really did. After a certain point, I just started stalking the clock so that I can post while it's technically Halloween. **_

_**Now, you guys know what day it is: Arbor Day! Yeah! Now all the ents can get together and party! **_

**_*anonymous letter taped to a brick flies through window and hits me on the head* Ahem, sorry about that. I have just received word that it is indeed not Arbor Day. Apparently it is something called Halloween, whatever that means. _**

**_Fun fact of the day: almost no one knows the difference between "blond" and "blonde." My mom was filling out this form, and when it came to hair color, I noticed that it was only using the feminine version, not the gender neutral. I pointed it out, and my mom was so confused. Later, I am talking to my Mammaw about it, and she was confused, too. Just a random fact. _**

**_So, this was suggested by Firelover123, but I merged it with a twist of my own after some careful planning. _**

**_*saves everything else I want to say for after the one-shot like a boss* _**

_**Brace yourselves; epic feels-breaking is coming. **_

_**Music: **_

-POVs 1-2: "Survive" by Tom Holkenborg (Mad Max Fury Road) (extended version)

-Also POV 2 and POV 3: "Nebula" by myuuji

-POVs 4-5: "Oppressive Gloom" by Kevin Macleod

-POV 6:"Urban Gauntlet" by Kevin Macleod

-Also POV 6 and POV 7: "The Treason of Isengard" by Howard Shore (Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring)

-Also POV 7 and POV 8: "A Life So Changed" by James Horner (Titanic)

-Also POV 8 and POV 9: "Heartbreaking" by Kevin Macleod

-POV 10: "Truth of the Legend" by Kevin Macleod

-Also POV 10 and POV 11: "Battle of the Kings" by Machinimasound

-Also POV 11-POV 13: "Severus and Lily" by Alexandre Desplat (The Deathly Hallows)

_**There were a few others that I wanted to use, but I had to time this perfectly. I needed the ending to match up with the last one. When I finished re-reading, "Severus and Lily" had eight-10 seconds left. I think I did a good job with timing. It brought the perfect mood to it all. **_

_**Now, if you choose to not do the music, at least listen to "Severus and Lily." It should start when someone says, "Yeah, Herobrine. It is." At that point, press play and read carefully so that the ending of the music matches up with the last few paragraphs. Trust me, it will make the ending ten times more overwhelming. **_

_**Wait, did someone throw a brick at me? While you read, allow me to track down my assailant so that I can torture-I mean have a pleasant conversation with him. **_

_**You guys are so going to hate me when I'm done with this. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Shut Down

Grayson's POV

_I kept running. Farther and farther away I ran from the enemy until I couldn't run anymore. My legs gave out, and I crumpled to the forest floor in a helpless heap. _

_I rolled onto my back and prepared to face my assailant. He was coming for me. I was only partially ready for Him. _

_Nevertheless, when He finally caught up to me, I scooted backwards as far as I could until I backed into a tree. My shaking hand held my sword out in front of me, ready to defend my life. Not that it mattered anyway. _

_My heart pounded loudly. He could sense my fear of Him. I was scared for my life and for the life of my friend that He was possessing. _

**_ "You can run, but you can't hide!" _**_He said in a singsong voice, almost bored. __**"There's no way that you can escape me." **_

_He closed in on me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my exposed face. My whole body shook, revealing further how afraid I was of Him. _

_I mastered up enough courage to look Him in the eyes. Big mistake. I know that face all too well. I promised myself that I would look after him, but when we got separated, there wasn't anything I could do to help him. _

_This was the face of an unwilling assassin. His one white eye was glowing bright. The purple one was dimmed, and I couldn't find any trace of my friend in the body that now belonged to Herobrine. _

_I averted my eyes away from Drake's face. I tried to tell myself that this wasn't Drake. This was just another one of His forms. Somehow, the words didn't stick, and I was at a loss for advice. _

_I instinctively kneed Him where I knew that it would hurt. I reasoned that even demons have weak points. Sure enough, He backed up, and I jumped to my feet. I ducked under His long legs to get behind Him. _

_He turned around to attack me. I jumped away from the spray of fire aimed for my face and retaliated with a blind stab towards His chest. He used magic to push my sword away. _

_I needed one hit on Him with this sword. That will be enough to weaken Him. This wasn't Drake anymore. I wasn't going to kill my friend, but the enemy. _

_I used the tree to my advantage and sprint-jumped towards it. I grabbed ahold one of the branches and pulled myself up into the leaves. _

_He narrowed his eyes at me. I winced at the hatred in those eyes. I worked with Drake several times. While I didn't exactly know him for long, I was certain that he would never look at me like that. I've only seen that blank look of anger once, and that was when Herobrine took control of him to kill me. _

_He made a move to burn down the tree. I jumped down from the opposite direction and ran back around to where He had His back to me. _

_I had the upper hand here. I raised my sword. He turned around to face me and fearfully watched as my sword came closer to the body of my friend. A hand was clutching at his forehead. Then, in Drake's voice, he said, "Grayson?" _

_Then my sword plunged through his heart, and there was nothing._

* * *

"Grayson? Grayson? GRAYSON!" Someone was shaking me awake. I felt my green eyes flutter open.

I sat up back at the camp I set up with Mia last night. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Grayson? Are you okay?"

I was drenched in a cold sweat. "Yeah. Sorry. It was a bad dream. No big deal."

It was more than just a bad dream. It was a nightmare. Ever since Drake destroyed one of the Three and we separated, I've been being haunted by these nightmares, especially since after I learned what happened to Drake.

I've been having them for years, now. They were about anything really that was on my mind. My most common ones included reliving my family's deaths, going back to one of those so-called "final battles," or just simply running. After Drake, however, they gained a new element. All have something to do with Herobrine and Drake in some way.

My first clue that things were going to turn out wrong was when Drake almost killed me. Gah, I knew that he was vulnerable to being controlled by Herobrine. When Herobrine lost the ability to use Armen's form, I should have realized that He could just as easily control Drake again. And He did.

I abandoned my search for the dragon hatchery when I found out. I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Armen. I found Mia again a few months after we had parted ways and explained everything, not that I needed to. She knew what happened. Now both of us were trying to find a way to help Drake before it was too late.

She watched me suspiciously as she prepared us some breakfast. I can't use the "bad dream" excuse forever, but I didn't want Mia to worry about me. I will need to come up with a new excuse soon, but for now I'm on the safe side.

I rolled up my sleeping bag and stored it into my backpack. One of the first things I did when we were separated was to make myself a new backpack. I was seriously lucky that I thought of grabbing everything of personal value out of my old one that was currently sitting at the entrance of Herobrine's lair.

Mia held up a plate of bacon. "One or two?"

"I'll take three, thank you very much." I cracked a smile. She laughed. Mia handed me my food with a bottle of water.

I took the food gladly and looked out at the distance. How long do we have before we lose this moment of peace? Herobrine already took Armen, and He was taking Drake next. How much longer do we have until it is too late?

* * *

Drake's POV

_I walked down the path, minding my own business. I was looking for some other place to call home. Why I was taking the path, I don't know. _

_Footsteps sounded from behind me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. I suspiciously looked at some trees where I thought I saw some movement. There was nothing there that I could see. _

_I continued walking. For the past few days, I've felt like someone was watching me. I've never exactly had proof, but my instinct told me that I was being followed. It might have been an Empire spy, or something more. _

_I decided to take a lunch break. Being careful, I exited into the trees so that I was not visible to anyone walking down the path. In my brand new backpack, I had some apples and carrots. Not the best lunch option, but in this world, you take what you get without question. _

_I thought I heard a branch snap. I whipped around, sword in hand. "Who's there? Show yourself." _

_At first, no one revealed his/her presence. Then I heard a maniacal laugh that could only belong to one person, or should I say demon. _

_Now I know why I haven't been able to see my stalker. He has no form. He lost the ability to use Armen's body, and I haven't heard anything about Him using someone else's body. He has only used Collin and Armen as permanent vessels. Herobrine's only used my body once... _

_I then realized why He was here. As the horror struck, I thought about fleeing the area, but doing so wouldn't do me any good. He would catch up to me eventually. _

_I could not run. I could not hide. I was pretty much screwed. _

_A shadow appeared even though it was a cloudy day. I could see it clearly up against the forest grass. I also saw on the shadowy figure a pair of glowing white eyes and a sneer with sharpened white teeth. This was no ordinary shadow. _

_A chill went up my spine. I can't destroy a shadow unless if I had light, and I would never be able to reach my torches in time. _

_Herobrine's shadow form stood in front of me. I saw the glistening mouth start to move, but the words didn't come from it. They came from all around me. _

**_"It will be foolish to resist. You can let me into your body the easy way, or the hard way. Because I am feeling nice, I am actually giving you the option to give up." _**

_"What good would that do?" I growled. I wanted it to sound hostile, but it came out more like a whimper. _

**_"Nothing, but it's not like you really have a choice, anyway," _**_was the evil reply. _

_"Well, I'll never trust anything you say to me. You need my cooperation." _

**_"We'll see about that." _**_The shadow stepped forward towards me. Then the merging began. _

_I fell to one knee as I experienced the worst headache yet. Herobrine has certainly gotten stronger since that blow back at the Library. I can't deny that piece of truth. Lying to myself would not help. _

_My surroundings appeared to be jumbled to me. It was as if the world was falling apart around me. My eyes flicked back and forth so quick that everything looked like a huge, colorless blur. I lost the ability to move my limbs. Even though the branches were dancing, I did not feel the wind. I couldn't hear anything. _

_I felt my migraine start to get worse. It was not subtle in any way. One moment it felt like one knife to the head; the next it felt like a thousand. It was the only thing that I could feel. _

_I shut my eyes in an attempt to block out the pain, but that did nothing. Even worse, I could not reopen my eyes. I couldn't move anything now. _

_At first, I could see the red of the backs of my eyelids. Then the color disappeared, and I could only see black. That was the only color that could kind of describe what I saw, and even that failed to describe it completely. _

_I was pushed aside to the back of my mind. Was this how Armen and Collin felt? I may never know. _

_Later, I learned the truth of what happened. A new being controlled my body. Drakebrine opened His eyes. The white eye glowed white like a lamp, and the purple one went dark and dull._

* * *

Grayson's POV

_I put a protective arm around my wife and son. I didn't know what lay ahead for us; I just wanted to comfort them, tell them that everything was okay. The building shook as something heavy hit the door. _

_I said to Kathryn, "I need both of you to get out. They are only after me; I'll distract them long enough for both of you to escape." _

_I opened a secret entrance to a tunnel I dug out some time ago. "It comes out at just outside the wall. You'll be safe once you get out of here. Go!" _

_I ignored her protests and shoved them both into the tunnel. I silently prayed that they'd listen to me as I shut the door. Then I covered the entrance with a long curtain. The house shook again. They would get inside any moment now. _

_I took the sword from Ironmyre off the wall, ready to take them on. The door slammed open with a thundering bang. _

_Alert, I swung my sword at my attacker's neck. His head fell off and rolled over to the bit of ground in front of me. _

_I was confused when no one followed in after him. If my memory served me correctly, there were more. What confused me even more, however, was the owner of the head. _

_Drake's head turned to face me. With a horrifying voice, he said, __**"You did this to me, Grayson." **_

"No."

**_"It's your fault that I am this way." _**

"No."

**_"I look forward to watching you fail. You know you will." _**

"No. You're wrong!"

**_"When it's all over... Wait, it's never over until you're dead. I already accepted your failure, and you should do the same." _**

"No."

"Grayson?"

**_"See you then. _****He ****_is ready for you." _**

"No!"

"GRAYSON!" Mia shook me awake. "Are you all right?!"

* * *

Drake's POV

I struggled within my mind to find a way to take control from Him. He was here, controlling me. He was there in the past. He'll be there in the future. He was everywhere. It was all Him. It was driving me crazy. I can't think properly. I'm going insane. I don't know what is going on anymore. I don't know how many others are dead. I should be dead.

I don't know what was left of this world. To be completely honest, I don't even know if I'm still a part of it. Every thought and feeling I have seems to belong to Him. He knows what I'm thinking; I'm sure Herobrine's trying to listen to me right now. I've already gotten used to having vague thoughts.

The world is broken. Herobrine is bent on extinguishing every bit of life to exact His vengeance on those who shunned and ridiculed Him. He will never stop until everything I know is dead.

Herobrine had mercilessly shoved me to the back of my mind with no means of escape. He didn't need a lot of influence in my body to take full control. Turns out that the one way that I thought would save Armen only made my freedom go extinct.

I swam absently in the far breaches of my brain, looking for solitude. Don't think that I was not trying to gain control, because I devote every second of my free time to that cause. I just can't do it too often. Herobrine is suspicious enough of my actions. The second He figures out my intentions, Herobrine will do everything to keep me under control.

They can't evade Him forever. All they are doing is buying time that, once it's lost, they can't get it back. Every second counts. They cannot save me.

Why us? What made us so special that Herobrine wanted us dead? Why weren't we dead yet? These questions bounced to and fro in my head as I sought an answer.

I saw a flash of color. Orange. A bright, ashy, smoking orange. Fire. Burning hotly on a village. I saw flashes of blue near the roots. The heat was strongest there.

With every image, I could see even more blue fire purging the town. People tried and failed to evade the grasp of death's hand. Their bodies fell convulsing to the ground whether from fireballs or too much consumption of smoke.

I wanted to help them. I wanted to know the reason why. I wanted to stop Him forever.

I thought back to my past encounters with Him. During our major battles when we weakened Him, we did something. He was most powerful with the presence of the Sacred Diamonds. Naturally, He kept them at close range, or at least He attempted to.

An idea popped into my head, and I paused to think. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. In fact, it made too much sense. It explained everything in a horrible way.

I wanted it to not be real, but in fact, there was no way that it could not be real. It had to be true. It was dismal and ghastly, but it must be a fact.

A little dazed and disgusted, I started forming a plan, a new plan. My freedom was nowhere near as important as stopping Herobrine Himself forever. I can and will sacrifice myself for the greater good.

I only had one regret. If my theory was correct, then everything I've worked for was essentially useless. On the other hand, everything would have been lost for nothing if I am wrong. I was torn.

I figured out a while back that Herobrine's control was slacking if I could see something other than darkness. It is only during those times that I can temporarily escape.

Of course, I waited until he was done with His "mission." He would be a little lax then. I would be able to get away with what my personal mission is if I just let Him do His. It was disgusting, but everyone has to make a compromise at some point in their lives.

The thing is, however, my life was all about compromises.

* * *

Grayson's POV

I reached for Andruin, which was sheathed at my side. Weapon in hand, I turned to face our attackers. I honestly can't believe that there were only two mercenaries. Did they really think that they stood a chance?

Mia briskly notched an arrow and let it fly into one of their skulls. I took on his partner. His hat was pulled down low over his face, so I couldn't see his eyes. Only drawback for him was that surely he couldn't see very well.

I saw his hand shake ever so slightly. Why was he so nervous? I understand that we just struck down that other mercenary. They might have been close, maybe even friends…

I shook my head to remove the temporary distraction. Distractions…

"MIA! IT'S A TRAP! THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!" I stabbed the mercenary in the gut. Coughing, he doubled over, writhing. I ended his misery with a firm stab in his heart.

"What?!" Mia glanced down at the dead bodies at our feet. "How can you be sure?"

"If they really thought that they could kill us, they would have sent more men. I mean, come on; we took down one of their airships with only three of us! These two were just distractions. More are coming. They'll be here any time now."

As if my words were a premonition, at least twenty more surfaced from the surrounding trees. Some were brandishing swords as strong as diamond swords. Others had crossbows trained on me. I even saw one or two battle axes.

At first I planned on fighting, but then a stroke of inspiration made me reconsider. "Just follow my lead," I murmured. Mia's only indication that she heard me was a subtle nod, and even I found myself slightly doubting if I actually saw anything.

"Give up. Drop your weapons!" their commander ordered. I remember back when I had that position. That was before my whole world shattered.

Mia hesitated, but when she saw me carefully lie down my sword on the ground, she did the same with her bow and quiver. One of the mercenaries stripped first Mia, then me, of our backpacks.

He opened mine for all to see. After roughly moving the contents around, he revealed the Dragon Egg. "Got him."

I struggled to keep my face expressionless. It wasn't that I was trying to hide my fury. I just didn't want them to figure out my plan before it was necessary.

I felt Mia twitch as if she planned on fighting back, but I elbowed her. Not yet.

I noted which mercenary was entrusted to hold onto the egg. I also noticed which ones held our weapons. After deeming the majority of our gear useful, two other mercenaries put on our backpacks to do a proper ransacking later. I snorted. Like I was going to let that happen.

"Think this is funny, do you?" I felt my smile drain from my lips.

"No. Not in the way that you'd expect, any way."

He looked at me suspiciously, daring me to try something, anything that would grant him permission to hurt me. When I stayed quiet, Commander Ex-Machina took control of his small squad and started to ferry us to their camp. Which was exactly what Mia and I were trying to find.

We knew that they were in the area on the hunt for us, or me in particular. We had figured that we should probably wipe them out before they could do the same to us. I knew how their camps worked. We just didn't know how many of them were there.

After about a week of fruitless searching, Mia came up with the joke that their camp was hidden by magic. I had slapped myself for being a clueless idiot. Why didn't I remember? I knew that they must have had a mage traveling with them for protection. All of them were armored so that the mage wasn't discovered and killed first.

There were a few telltales, though. At the Empire's library, I learned that every mage, or at least one who worked for the Empire, has unnatural eye colors like fiery orange or golden yellow, like corn, and a purple tattoo-like mark somewhere on his body. Usually it was found on the base of their necks, but I don't recall ever seeing Drake's. Maybe, since he was half-enderman, he didn't have either of the indications of magic.

It pained me to think of him, but I can't afford to get distracted right now. I still need to collect my thoughts. Since we couldn't find the camp, Mia and I had agreed to attempt to draw them out. We succeeded, and now, like the idiots they are, the mercenaries are taking us straight into the heart of their camp.

I felt a rippling effect on my body, and suddenly the previously empty clearing transformed into a bustling Empire camp. I estimated that there were about forty other soldiers, not including our "captors." Oh no, I don't consider them captors. They were more like guides.

A few of the soldiers looked on in wonder as we were led in. I fought to keep a smile from spreading across my face. Not yet.

Apparently they had a special backpack for the egg. I frowned. I recognized that bag. It was in the Magical Library. Drake tried to take it, but he ended up not using it. Thank God I had taken the egg and pretty much everything of personal value with me into the volcano. It was still disturbing that the Empire made it into the Magical Library, though.

The ender-bag was opened and set down on an old stump. One of the soldiers deposited the Dragon Egg into the bag. I kept my face passive.

The soldiers who "caught" us started rummaging through our gear. One of them located the two gold wedding bands in my backpack. Reflexively, my body tensed up, ready for a fight.

This time it was Mia who was keeping me from losing control. She was able to grab my arm without the mercenaries interfering. The message visible in her eyes was clear: not yet. Not yet.

I relaxed my hands and let them fall back down my side. Amused with my clear discomfort, the commander took advantage of my apparent distraction to try to meddle with my mind. He took the jewelry from the hands of the soldier and tried one of them on.

"Lovely. It's been a while since I've seen something so valuable. Only the finest goldsmiths would have been able to create the rings. Where did you get them?"

I struggled to ignore him. The only thing that kept me from lashing out was the fact that I still needed to keep him from attacking Mia and I. Frowning, he tried to find something else to mess with me. Of course, if I was able to withstand taunts about _that_, then I can endure almost anything else.

They started leading us over to their makeshift prisons. Aww. They think they can hold us.

I stumbled over a gnarly tree root into the guard in front of me. The guard restraining me pulled me up roughly, but I allowed myself a smile. I got what I wanted.

"What are you smirking at?" I shook my head, still smiling. When no one else was looking, I winked at Mia.

We were brought over to the wooden cages. Since I couldn't contain myself any more, I started laughing. They probably thought that I was going crazy. Good. I probably was.

Finally, probably since he had enough of me, the commander said, "Okay, what's the deal?"

I forced myself to look at him. "This whole thing is a waste of your time. You guys are such idiots."

"And why is that?"

In answer, I stabbed the guard closest to me with the knife I stole from the guy in front of me. Using the distraction I provided, Mia then stepped hard on the foot of the guard restraining her, and he involuntarily let go of her. She then whipped around and kneed him in the stomach.

I wrestled the iron sword out of the hands of the fallen guard. They snapped out of whatever shocked stupor they had entered when we started fighting back and were actually retaliating against us.

Mia took the stone sword from the sheath of the mercenary that previously was restraining her. Using the battle strategy that we had started using months ago, we put our backs against the other's to properly defend each other. I'd say that we were watching each other's backs, but technically we weren't since neither of us could see the other.

I occasionally hit my elbows against Mia's elbows, but we still worked well as a team. It was actually comforting because it was a sign that she was still alive. Pretty soon there was a pile of dead mercenaries lying on the ground around us.

One of them came at me with my own sword. If he had been a tad bit stronger than me, then he might have beaten me. As it was, I soon was able to knock him down and retrieve Andruin.

I let the iron sword clatter to the ground. The blade was already getting dull, where as mine was specially enchanted to withstand almost anything. The choice of blade was obvious. I impaled the soldier and shoved his body away with my leg.

Another group of soldiers came up to us, but they looked nervous. I first thought that it was because of their dead comrades. I was ready to ignore it when I felt Mia stiffen behind me. I cautiously turned around and saw that a shadow was covering a part of the ground.

I looked up, terrified at what I might see. Suddenly the soldiers were not a threat in my eyes. Honestly, I would rather face the Emperor himself than what I was being forced to face right now. Drake.

Well, technically it was Drakebrine. I had to force myself to remember that fact. When we still were trying to save Armen, I remember that Drake kept forgetting that it wasn't Armen and he tried to get him to not attack us. I admit that I did the same because it really was hard to forget. When you see your friend's face on the body of something trying to kill you, it is so hard to forget who they are.

Well, I have to forget in order to keep Mia safe. Drakebrine smirked down at us and began His attack. Mercenaries screamed, but I was semi-relieved with the distraction. Taking Mia's free hand, I led her back to the tents. The area appeared to be deserted.

"Do you see our things?"

"Grayson, you know that was a bad idea, right? We got nothing accomplished."

I couldn't help but smile. "If we kept them alive, then they would have just continued to follow us. Besides, they left their food stores unguarded."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, she laughed. "That is a very good point. I'll have to remember that later when I decide to properly admonish you."

I snickered. "Sure. Now what about our stuff?"

We found our bags in the storage area. I rummaged through my things and only saw that a few things were missing. I knew where the egg was, so I retrieved it first. It was tempting to take the ender-bag, but I didn't need it. I left it where it was.

"Wait, Grayson, put the Dragon Egg back in there for a second!" Mia sounded excited. I hesitated before doing so.

"What are you getting at?"

She smiled widely in delight. "It is hiding the magical signature! You should take it. It will make things a lot easier on us if mages aren't tracking us down every second of our day."

I raised my eyebrows. "You do have a point." As I transferred my gear into the bag, I couldn't help but wonder how she could sense the egg. I guess that I would have to wait for a better time to ask her, then.

I slid the bag over my shoulders and looked at the remaining ten soldiers trying to fend off Drakebrine. Unfortunately for them, their stone/wooden/iron/the occasional diamond swords were no matches for His fiery strength. If they weren't so bent on killing Mia and I, I might have felt sorry for them.

"Okay, Mia. Try to fit as much food and water into your bag as you can," I commanded as I grabbed my sheath and buckled it to my waist.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Mia questioned.

"Get back what is rightfully mine," I answered, narrowing my eyes at the still-alive commander. He and the remaining soldiers were struggling to defend themselves. I wonder why He hasn't went for Mia and I yet. Whatever the reason, it probably wasn't good.

"But we should probably get out of here." Her argument was half-hearted since she knew that she couldn't possibly sway me. My mind was already made up, and Mia knew it.

I softly walked over to the small band of mercenaries. Now only six remained. Averting my eyes away from the crumpled forms of my enemies, I started towards the commander.

I grabbed his long trench coat and dragged him away from the fighting. He looked into my eyes and jeered, "What, miss me?"

"In your dreams. Now give them here."

Commander Ex-Machina cockily sneered at me. "Give you what?"

Irked, I snarled, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He replied simply, "I dropped them."

I punched him in the face. I tried to tell myself that this was a lie, but the look in his eyes was genuine. If he knew what was good for him, the commander would have told the truth regardless of if it would hurt me or not.

I slammed him to the ground. "Where, then?"

He shook his head, still smirking. "Why should I answer? You won't kill me. Not yet, anyway. I'm the only one who knows where they fell."

Fouled up, I stepped on his hand, crushing his fingers. "Is that a good enough answer?"

He grimaced. "I don't know. We both know that you will kill me as soon as I tell you."

"Well, I'm glad that we are on the same page. Can you just tell me?"

The soldier chortled, "Again, why should I? I don't intend on giving up on my life."

I groaned. A solution popped up into my head. I stabbed him in the stomach. He gave a moan of agony. I was satisfied that he didn't expect that.

"Here's the compromise. Now you'll die anyway. Tell me where they are, and I can end your suffering now. Otherwise I'll leave you to the mercy of _Him_." I jerked my head to the side where Drakebrine was almost uninterestedly disposing of the remaining three mercenaries. Yet He still ignored me.

A flash of fear shone through his eyes. "Hmm, I'd have to think on that."

God damn it, why is he so stubborn! "Just tell me already so that I can get out of here!" I yelled. "You are just wasting my time! Good god!"

I slammed my foot into his face and broke his nose. His face was bloody and unrecognizable. I was indifferent to his pain. All I cared about right now was getting my stuff back.

He sighed in defeat. "Bine. Ib you ereally wand do ngow, I drobbed id when I was fighding dad debongic cereaguere. Jubs don'b leabe me do His nmercy!"

I was lucky to have made out even half of that. However, I still got the gist, which means that I still have to go back and face Drake. Great. That's just swell.

Grumbling, I decided to keep my promise and kill the guy. I know that it was horrible that I was killing him at all, but he was in for a lot worse if I hadn't intervened. Even if he made it out alive, the Emperor would have had his head. This was more humane. I purposely ignored the fact that I broke his nose, crushed his hand, punched him in the face, and stabbed him.

I looked towards the mercenary battle. All of them were dead. There was no sign of Drake anywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to where I had left Mia.

A man was holding a wickedly sharp knife to her throat. Her bright green eyes were angled downward so that she could see me. I was more focused on the final soldier.

Only he wasn't a soldier. He had removed his mercenary hat, revealing his fiery red eyes. His lipless mouth curled into what I could only describe as a triumphant, devilish smile. He knew that I wouldn't dare attack in fear of harming Mia.

The mage said, "You killed him."

"Sorry, what?" I stepped forward, slowly.

"My brother. You killed him."

I thought back to earlier when there were just two mercenaries. One of them had a hat over his face. "Well, I'm sorry, but frankly I only care about keeping Mia, Drake, and I alive right now."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment. After the unnaturally colored eyes met mine, I struggled to look away, but they still bore down into my soul. I am no expert in magic, but I think he could be reading my mind.

Finally he taunted, "You say that you only care about keeping your friends safe, but you know as well as I that it is not true. Drake is a lost cause, and you know it in your heart. You keep lying to yourself, but you know that you cannot save him."

"You are keeping secrets, Grayson, from everyone, including Mia. You say that you are okay, but you are not. You fear that you will not be able to save him because you failed to save Armen." The mage's voice went quiet. "You blame yourself for _his _death. You do not want anyone you cared about to end up dead. You just want to live a normal life."

He waved his left hand. "I wanted the same, you know. My brother and I were perfectly content with living a normal life. Then the Emperor came and enlisted us. We were to be the first of his army of mages. Then a pitiful human being such as _yourself_ came along and stole the egg."

"We were lucky. My brother and I had already went through the ritual and had some magical power transferred into us." His voice rose in anger, and his hold on Mia tightened. "But it wasn't complete. My brother and I were doomed to not reach our potential."

"And you killed him. He was the only one I cared about. Naturally, I want to kill the only one left that you care about." And waste time with villain's monologue.

I sighed. "And you are telling me _why_?"

The mage shrugged. "Because the pain would be a lot worse now that you know how I feel."

Mia and my eyes met. She looked afraid, but there was something else in there. Her eyes were telling me to run.

Nevertheless, my feet stayed firmly planted on the grass. "It doesn't have to end this way. Just let her go, and you can take me instead."

He pretended to consider it. "Perhaps I could. But I think I will enjoy watching you suffer, first."

He was about to slice open Mia's throat when an unseen force picked him off the ground. The mage dropped Mia, and I ran over to her. She was unharmed. Frightened, but unharmed.

The mage struggled in the grasp of the thing. "What are you?" he croaked.

On cue, Drakebrine revealed himself. The cloaking spell went away, revealing His murderous grin. **"I'm me. Is that too hard for a mortal like you to understand? You should have left these games to the pros." **Then, as if the mage was a toy, He snapped his neck. **"Now it is time for the real fun." **

He looked back and forth between Mia and I. Eventually, His eyes stayed locked on Mia, who gulped.

**"How about we start with you? That okay with you?" **Mia went white as a sheet.

I gripped the handle of my sword tightly and stood in front of Mia. "If you want to get her, you have to get through me, first."

**"Aww, so Lover Boy wants to protect his girlfriend? That could be arranged." **He picked me up casually, causing me to drop my sword. I struggled to pry open His fingers around my neck. Unfortunately, since it was Drake's body, the fingers were much longer than mine.

"Go, Mia!" I struggled to yell between breaths. She just stood there, watching. I guess that I knew that she wouldn't leave me behind, but I really had hoped that she would.

**"Now, now, we won't need any of that." **He threw me to the ground. I was hurtling closer and closer to what looked like a charred wooden stake. I barely registered the pain before I blacked out.

* * *

Drake's POV

I felt a surge of anger within Him, then triumph. Slightly terrified, I searched for a way to view what He was seeing.

"Come on Herobrine. Let me see!" I said in my head, exasperated.

**"You know, all you need to do is ask if you could see." **Herobrine's voice said smugly.

I struggled to find the words. "Fine. Can I _please_ see the outside world?" I put extra emphasis on the word "please" to make it sound extra mocking.

There was a long pause, and I thought that He was ignoring me. Then He said, **"Fine. It won't hurt to let you take a peek, anyway." **

The film of darkness disappeared, and I saw my, or rather His, surroundings. We were in a forest, not a village. Yet there was fire and smoke everywhere. Dead bodies lay mangled on the forest bed. Various limbs were strewn across the ground, and blood seeped from wounds. I blinked in disgust.

He turned His head, and I saw the remains of an Empire camp. A single red tent still remained…scratch that; it collapsed. The ashen remains of its fellow structures littered the forrest floor. I saw the body of what I recognized as a mage lying with a broken neck at the base of a tree. Nearby, I saw the gruesome remains of the mercenaries' captain. I could tell that he was their commander by the various ribbons that still remained on his coat.

He turned my head a third time, and suddenly I saw two more figures. The first figure was backing away from Him. I didn't have control over my hearing, but I could tell that she was screaming. The other figure was bleeding heavily in the grass, unconscious.

My heart pounded. How. Dare. He? I felt my blood boil. Herobrine…

I am glad that He had been lax about His control, lately. It was a good time, anyway. I had to save them.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" I concentrated specifically on my friends. I won't let them die. I won't let them die. I won't let them die.

"Drake?" My hand was on my head. Why was it so sore? I saw Mia. She had been backing away in fright. "Drake? Is that you?"

"Mia." She smiled and ran forward to give me a hug.

I backed away. "No! He could take control at any time. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. Are you okay?"

Sighing, Mia said, "I'm fine, but Grayson…" She gestured at him. "He needs help. Do you think…?"

I crouched down by him. When Herobrine threw him down, Grayson had busted his head on a rock. Grayson was unconscious, but I could tell that he was still alive, but barely.

I moved him onto his stomach. As I had suspected, he had landed on the jagged remains of the stump of some bush, or maybe it was an old stake. It had went straight threw him. Again, it was a miracle he was even alive at all.

I focused on the use of healing magic. I wasn't going to let Grayson get hurt because of Him. Not on my watch.

Mia allowed me to perform my magic and watched me closely. As I waved my hand over his various wounds that he had accumulated over the past few years, I felt my strength dwindling. Good. Since my strength was Herobrine's strength, it was better that He was left weakened after this. I grunted in pleasure. It was ironic that I was using His strength to heal the one He tried to kill.

Finally I stood up and faced where Mia stood with bated breath. "He'll be all right. I stopped the blood flow, though I think I can safely guarantee that he'll have a massive headache when he wakes up. It might be a good idea to keep bandages on him, too."

Mia smiled in relief. She made a move to walk over, but I just carried Grayson bridal style over to her. She lied his head down in her lap gently.

"You're sure that you're okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Drake." For some reason she sounded a little irritated. Probably more worried for Grayson than herself.

I hesitantly asked, "How have you and Grayson been doing? Besides for today's events."

She giggled. "Fantastic. Yeah, we are being hunted by an entire country, by the bloodthirsty moron who calls himself "the Emperor," and by a crazy sociopath, but besides that, life's good." Then she saw my face.

"You know, Drake, we will save you, right?" I felt my expression sadden even more. Her grin faded. "What is it?"

"You can't save me. Neither of you can."

"Don't talk that way! Of course we will!" Mia said to encourage me as well as herself. Tears started to form in her usually happy eyes.

"No, you don't understand!" My voice was anguished. I can't tell her all of it. "I'm a lost cause. Even with your powers, your attempts to save me are futile. I'm gone."

Mia's voice was equally distressed. "Don't say that. Grayson and I will find a way to save you; I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. AGH!" My head ached. I felt my stomach lurch. "Take Grayson, and get out of here!"

"Not without you! There has to be something we can do!"

The letter. "Then take this." I closed my eyes and used my mana to create something from my imagination. I have been planning it out for weeks. Now I'm confident that it is perfected.

It was a spell I invented during my time in mental captivity. Physically, it should have been impossible to just create something out of nothing, but I had devised a way to transform magic energy into a form that can be seen and touched.

A leather-bound book appeared in my hand. I passed it to Mia. "Don't read it yet. Wait for when the time is right."

She shivered. "When will that be?"

"You'll know. You'll know." Mia reluctantly accepted the letter. I held my breath.

"Drake, I know that it really isn't you, but it is so hard to forget. What if we get in this situation again? Not that I doubt your abilities, but you can't take control every time."

"I know! That's why you have to leave this place."

"But I can't travel with Grayson like this," Mia protested.

I inwardly sighed. "Fine. Then I'll go." I braced myself for the teleportation.

"Wait! Drake, before you go, remember that I-" I didn't hear the last part because I was already gone.

* * *

Mia's POV

I shut my mouth as he disappeared. He won't hear me. "Oh, Drake," I muttered sadly.

I found Grayson's sleeping bag inside his backpack and lay him on top of it. Drake said that he would be fine, but while he is unconscious, Grayson can't defend himself. It was weird to see him as being so vulnerable.

In a way, I was sort of relieved. For once his body is at peace. He's not thrashing around. Grayson is not glancing over his shoulder every five seconds in paranoia. I could actually see him as a normal human being, not as a soldier fallen from grace. After all, he was only human.

First I decided to reorder everything. When the man snuck out of the tent and grabbed me, I was forced to drop my bag. Some of the contents fell out, so there were several apples that I had to dodge.

Yech. These wouldn't be any good. Cursing, I kicked away the spoiled fruit. They scattered in all directions. Thanks a lot Empire.

While the apples weren't worth anything anymore between the excess dirt and the insects, the bread that I grabbed was still good. Of the water bottles, only four remained intact. I didn't even bother with the meat to begin with since Drake wasn't here to keep it from going bad. And I wasn't going to waste time on mutton.

I located the Empire's bandage stores and medicine. Drake had stopped the wounds from getting infected, but Grayson would probably still be weak. Anything can reopen the gashes.

I started with his head. The wound was easy to find because the redness stood out against his blond hair. I carefully wrapped that part of the head with the bandages. Grayson didn't stir.

Now for the other wound. His other major injury was his back. Why did it have to be the back? In order to properly treat the area, I am going to need to take off his shirt and jacket.

I felt my face redden. Why couldn't he have gotten impaled anywhere else? In fact, why did he have to get impaled at all? I didn't sign up for this!

I uncomfortably removed the jacket, leaving him in his dark green t-shirt. It was tight around his body. I awkwardly looked down at his chest. Gee, this was going to be fun! Not.

I pulled it off as quick as I could. Again, I felt a blush coming on. It didn't come off as quick as I had liked because of the fair amount of dry blood. As a result, I had to look more at his body than I would have liked. Except I didn't entirely mind.

Before I got too distracted, I quickly wrapped cloth bandages around the back. Drake's spells left the skin around the wound a shiny pink. I wet the cloth with a healing potion. I didn't want him to have any back troubles in the future.

I thought about what he said to Him. _"If you want to get her, you have to get through me, first."_ Did that mean that…?

Grayson stirred a little. My face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet when I realized that I didn't replace his shirt. I struggled to pull it over his head. I left off the leather jacket because it was a warm, spring day. I wonder why he continued to wear it in this hot weather.

I picked up the book Drake left me. A huge part of me was like, "Screw it! READ IT NOW!" but I knew that he wouldn't appreciate me reading it before the time was right. He would have wanted me to wait patiently.

I wonder why he doesn't think that we could save him. Was it because of Armen? He thought that he failed at saving him. Did Drake think that he'd end up dead, too? I don't think I'm going to let that happen.

The way Drake acted was very weird. Too weird. Ever since I met him, he has acted odd, but today was just unusual.

Then again, there is a psychopathic murderer living in his head. He probably didn't want to talk about it.

It alarmed me to think that this was probably our last regular conversation unless if we save him. No, not if; when. Of course we'll save him.

Grayson gave a soft whimper. I glanced at him in pity. I knew that he was hiding stuff from me since day one of Operation Save Drake. It wasn't until when the mage pointed it out that I realize how _much_ was kept from me.

One of the first things I plan on talking to him about is the nightly routine of nightmares he's been having. It can't go on like this. I want to know what Grayson's so freaked out about. It seemed like they've been getting worse by the night.

_"But he has a right to privacy. You're hiding things, too." _I thought I imagined the voice, but I didn't recognize it. I saw Grayson fidget a little on top of his sleeping bag. His arm thrashed for a few seconds.

As I watched his arm, I then understood why he always wore a jacket.

His eyes opened, interrupting my stream of thoughts. Huh. For once I didn't have to wake him up. Grayson looked at me first, then our surroundings.

"Where's Drake?"

I sighed. "He teleported away shortly after you blacked out. Drake regained control and didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Grayson nodded sadly. I continued, "We talked for a bit, though."

He looked at me gloomily. "Really? What did he say?"

I felt so bad for him. While he'll never admit it, Grayson was clearly envious that I was the only one who was able to speak to Drake. He knew Drake longer than I did, so I could see why he would.

I thought about telling him about the book, but I have a feeling that Drake wanted me to keep it hidden. I also refrained from discussing Drake's warnings so that I didn't distract Grayson. "Not a whole lot. It was just little small talk such as how we were doing. He healed you and then left."

He sat up and winced. "Nice job he did. My head still feels like it went through the Nether and back."

I laughed. "Well, he did warn me that you would have a headache."

He snorted. "True." Grayson looked down at his bare arms. "Now where's my jacket?"

My face turned warm. "Well, I had to apply bandages, and you kind of got impaled in the stomach by a tree stump, so…" I held up the jacket.

Grayson quickly took it from my hands and put it back on. I couldn't help but giggle at his urgency. He glared at me.

"Now what was Mr. Itch talking about?"

He looked confused. "Mr. Itch?"

"The mage. What, he needs a name?" I responded when I looked at his dumbstruck face.

"It's not that. Why Mr. Itch?"

"Well, he clearly was getting under both of our skins. Now what was he saying? He said that you were hiding something. What did he mean?"

Grayson sighed because he knew there was no getting out of it. "Every night for as long as I can remember, I've been getting these bad dreams. Actually, a better term is _nightmares_. They aren't the normal kind either. Before the Library, I got them any way. Now they're ten times worse. Drake has been invading them, and they usually involve him dying in some terrible way while I didn't do anything to help him."

I blinked. "So you really aren't okay?" He shook his head. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

I should have seen this coming. Grayson has been so bent on trying to save Drake. It made sense that this was his worst nightmare.

He stopped. I thought I saw his eyes glisten for a second. "I don't want us to fail, but I feel like we will. Drake and I couldn't save Armen."

I put my hand on his shoulder. Grayson recoiled at my touch. "We'll save him, Grayson. I promise."

He looked into my eyes reproachfully, but then he nodded, unsure. "I guess."

I stared up at the sky. "What time do you think it is?"

"Late."

I rolled my eyes. "No, what _time_?"

His green eyes sparked with humor. "Late o'clock."

It started with a small laugh, but then I was hysterically laughing at that. "Well, technically that's true."

Grayson smiled. "It is. I can take first watch. It's becoming nightfall."

"I don't think so, mister. You just about bled out."

"Well, I'm not tired. I can handle it, Mia. I'm not a baby."

I was starting to regret hiding part of the truth from him. "That's right. You're not, but you need to rest."

Grayson impatiently stated, "I've been resting all afternoon. Mia, I can handle it. Trust me."

I felt a little guilty. I guess I wasn't properly trusting of him at the moment. "Fine. Have it your way, then."

I climbed into my sleeping bag with one question preying on my mind: _how did Drake know_?

* * *

Grayson's POV

Mia meant well, but I was a little upset. I know that there was more talking with Drake than she let on. It was in my dream after all.

_"You can't save me. Neither of you can." _

Drake was already giving up. He knew that he was a lost cause, but neither Mia nor I chose to believe it. I planned on going to the ends of the Minecraftian Earth to help him, but would that be enough? I think not.

I lit a torch and stood up. The campfire was crackling cheerfully, but I needed more light. I headed to the grounds of the mercenary massacre. I used my boot to move around the various body parts in an attempt to find my wedding rings.

Finally I saw a golden glint. I wiped the gore off of the rings on the hem of my shirt. Then I cupped them in my gloved hand.

I need to find someplace better for these so that I don't lose them ever again. I walked over to the ender-bag and dug around for the scraps of leather. I also took some cords from the fallen tents and started to make myself a leather pouch.

I've never taken time to think about what I'd do once it was all over. I barely remember my life before Herobrine, so I don't even know what peace really is. I have only four goals.

My longest standing goal is to, of course stop Herobrine. This ties into my second goal: save Drake. Neither can happen without the presence of the other. Well, technically the first one can exist, but I refuse to think of that.

My third goal is to hatch the Dragon Egg. I sacrificed _everything_ for the stupid egg, so I might as well hatch it and have my revenge on the Empire.

Then my last goal is to protect Mia. If Drake dies, then she'll be the only one I have left. But I'm worried. Everyday something seems to change about her. She was no longer the bubbly elf I met at the inn. She's gotten far more serious and more watchful.

I finished cutting the leather. Then I started to strand the pieces together. It will hopefully be small enough for me to conceal beneath my shirt whenever we're attacked. I don't want to keep it in my backpack because of obvious reasons.

When it was done, I slipped the rings in the bag and moved the pouch under my jacket. What will I not do to save Drake?

* * *

Some time later

I opened my eyes. Mia looked up curiously. "What was it this time?"

I snickered despite my dream. "Ever since I came clean, everything that I dream up is a nightmare, then?"

"Yee-ep."

I stood up and rolled up my sleeping bag. "Are you ready for another dangerous mission?"

She looked at me like I had fourteen heads. "Is that a trick question? Of course I'm ready!" I was a little shocked by her enthusiasm.

"Okay, then? You didn't even ask what we were doing."

Mia shrugged. "Well, I know that you wouldn't suggest something like this for no good reason. But you do bring up a good point. Where are we going?"

"Ironport."

She whipped around. "Ironport?"

"Yeah, it's an old city from one of the first kingdoms of Minecraftia."

Mia shook her head. "Oh, no no no, it's not that. I read about Ironmyre in several books actually. It's just that Ironmyre and all of its cities are destroyed. Why are you so interested in the ruins? I thought that the Empire ransacked that place long ago."

"They left a lot of things behind, then," I stated bitterly. "No, it…it's something else. Last night, I had a dream, and-"

"CALLED IT! Sorry, please continue."

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "In my dream, I was going inside the city. At first I thought that I was only having a repeat of something that has happened in the past, except I was alone. When I entered the sewers where Armen had sacrificed himself, there were only two diamonds. And Drake was there, too. With his white eye."

"Um, okay?"

"And the strange thing is that I was moving backward. I didn't see where I was going."

I smiled lightly. "I had that dream for a reason, Mia. It might be our best shot at saving Drake."

"Are you sure that you are not desperate?"

I gaped at her. "Of course I'm desperate! Still, it may just be our only chance. Any way, what do we have to lose?"

"Our lives," Mia mumbled. "Okay, I'm in, but how-"

"How are we supposed to get there?" I interrupted. "I don't know; maybe steal an airship? I don't really know. I...we'll think of something."

Mia sighed aloud and shook her head. "I was going to say something completely different. How do you know that this is not a trap from Herobrine? He is a manipulative killer who has shown time and time again that He is not fooling around."

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "Well, I just feel like it is calling me there. It feels like I'm meant to go back. Even if it's a trap, it is one of the few places where we actually stand a chance at killing Him. I don't care if I do this with or without you. I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"I never said that I was going to stop you. In fact, I plan on helping you. We'll still need a way there, and I'm pretty sure that the Empire will notice if we steal an airship and fly south."

"So what do you propose?"

Mia smiled innocently. "You know that you aren't the only one who can hide things, right?"

I closed my backpack. "Sorry?"

She smirked. "Let's just say that I picked up a thing or two after the Magical Library. Remember this?"

After reaching into her pocket, Mia pulled out the decayed hand from the Library. It went over her hand like a glove.

But it wasn't decayed anymore. It looked a lot like the one Drake had. "Mia, what did you do?"

"Well, after hearing about Drake, I figured that someone in the group needed to learn magic, and then I decided that it might as well be me."

Suddenly Mia was next to me, and a cloud of purple stuff was where she had just been standing a moment ago. She wobbled. "I'll never get used to that."

I won't either. "Why haven't you told me? We could have used abilities like that against the mercenaries."

"It just never came up. Now are you ready?"

I was about to nod in the affirmative when I remembered what Drake once told me. "But I thought that you can only take someone with you to a specific location. At least, that's what Drake said. You've never been to Ironmyre, haven't you?"

"Well, no, but I have an idea. Maybe I can go there based on your memories. Just focus really hard on every detail of the city. I'm going to try to read your mind and go there."

Totally not creepy at all. "Wha- Well... All right." I closed my eyes, willing myself to focus on the fallen city of Ironmyre. I focused on the portal that we had first fallen through several years ago. Why not? Let's go there.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Now stay focused on that location. I've never done this before, so let's hope this works."

I snorted. "If we die, I'm going to kill you, Mia."

"I love you too."

I smiled in amusement but ignored the comment. "Well, let's leave, then."

She took my hand. The uncomfortable sensation of teleportation began. My body felt like its particles were dissolving and putting themselves back together again in a different location. I will never get used to that, especially since it spanned about five seconds.

Mia yelped in pain. I found her on the ground. "Mia?"

Shaking, she removed her hand from her left arm, which was soaked in blood. "Thi-is is wh-what ha-hap-happens when you me-ess with tele-teleportation."

"Oh my god!" I examined it, ignoring her cries of pain.

I took off my backpack and pulled out one of my healing potions. "Drink this! It'll help."

Mia poured it down her throat. She moaned in relief. "That feels better." Then she looked down at her blood-soaked arm. "But it still feels weak."

I helped her up. "Just don't strain it too much, and it should feel fine, okay?"

Mia whispered softly, "Okay."

Now that that was settled, I started to look at our surroundings. The spell may have messed up, but we still ended up in the right place any way.

I ran my hand down the side of the portal of flashing colors. It has been six years since I entered these lands, leaving behind the ruins of my past. So much has changed since then. Armen and Drake came through a year later than me, and Armen died. Then Armen died again a year ago. Now Drake has a huge chance of death this time, too.

"Let's go. It is somewhere up the path." I had to rely on my memory from last time I was here, which was when I went back for Armen's sword.

"What are these plants?" Mia pointed excitedly at the frosty blue-green plants. "I've never seen anything like them in the Empire!"

"I have no idea. I had planned on studying them at one point, but I never exactly got the chance."

We came to the fork in the road. Mia started to go forward, but I put my hand out to stop her. "No. We go this way."

She stared at me for a moment. "Okay, Map Guy." I snorted.

We went right. The forest was still peaceful. Right now, we have yet to see the devastation He caused, but it will appear in a moment. We should just focus on the last bit of peace we have left.

"What is that smell?"

Disgusted, I pointed at the ash starting to cake the ground. Mia looked like she was going to vomit, especially when the blood amd bones started to appear.

"Why hasn't it washed away?"

"Welcome to Ironmyre," I muttered bitterly.

She kicked away one of the skulls and gave out a loud shriek of surprise. "Oh my gosh! There are dead bodies everywhere!"

"Calm down!" I stage-whispered. "_He_ could be nearby."

I lifted away the vines from under the arch to reveal more burnt ground. Mia walked under uncomfortably. We went to the river, and I saw the burnt remains of my old hut. Well, that's what I get for leaving a pig's head cooking too long.

Mia paled. "What is this place? Grayson, why did you take us here?"

I sighed. "Because in my dream, I saw Drake die. I am determined to change his fate. There has to be a way to save him! I'm not leaving him behind again! Not this time."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know! Maybe the diamonds? He didn't technically die. He's still Drake. Armen was already dead, and Herobrine was the only force keeping him alive."

Mia nodded. "Okay. Now where's the city?"

"Through here!" I swam across the river, and she followed. Together, we arrived at the part of the road that went towards the city. I had nothing of use in the wreckage of my old hut. I had taken everything that was left with me when I came for the sword.

"Woah! What is that?!" Mia pointed at a large lump at our feet.

I bent down next to it. We never saw one up close, but since I never saw this kind of material before, I have an idea what it is. "I think it is the remnants of a shooting star."

I quickly explained the falling stars from when Drake, Armen, and I were here. When I was finished, Mia said slowly, "That makes no sense. These would have to have been huge meteors in order to make it to the surface in this size, and those are really rare."

The meteorite's remains were about a foot all around. It was a pearly white except for the ash and dust that had accumulated across the surface. More meteorites were lying nearby, and they were all about this same size, some larger than others.

We started to pass the farm. Under different circumstances, I would have gone inside for food. However, I was determined to help Drake. The wheat can wait.

As we continued up the path, Mia pointed out the coal-mines. Paranoid, I looked inside in case if I saw at least one glowing white orb. To my delight, there was no sign of Him.

"Don't worry, Mia. We're almost there. Just a little farther."

Mia smiled. "Cool. Once we get to the city, where do we go from there?"

"We'll be entering these sewers. His lair is underground somewhere. I don't know for sure, but I think that it's been there since the beginning. Be careful; there's holes in the bridge."

Mia jumped back in surprise. "Oh, thanks!" Cautiously, she went around them. "Look at the birds! They're hiding!"

A flock of the big yellow birds poked their large heads out from behind the mysterious trees. Humored, I raised my eyebrows. Just like last time, I resisted the urge to sing my ABCs because they reminded me of one of the few things I remember from my childhood.

The gate into Iron Port was still open. That's what I thought. Actually, it would have been even creepier if it had been closed because that would have meant that someone else came here.

"So Grayson, where exactly is the sewer?"

"To be honest, I can't really remember. Just look around for a hole with water in it."

I didn't like it, but I then continued, "We should probably split up to cover more ground. If you see anything, just yell."

"Okey-dokey!" She went off in a different direction, so I started to wander aimlessly until I find the location of the forge. A grim smile spread across my face. I remember all too perfectly the events surrounding this place.

I stared thoughtfully at the Imperial Forge. So many memories. The first time I came this way, Armen, Drake, and I were so sure that we could bring Him down with the sword. The second time I came here, I was alone with the molten remnants of that same sword, determined to try again. If it costed my life, so be it. I wasn't going to let Him win.

It was three years since I was last here. My family had just died, and I was in search of a replacement for the sword I lost in the fire. Blinking, I casually went through one of the gates and continued straight until I came to the hole. An amount of water was visible from where I stood.

"Mia! Over here!"

After a few moments, I heard her yell excitedly from the distance, "Coming!"

A few minutes later, she came into view with a bulging backpack. "There's a library here!"

"Yeah, I know. I've been here before. Anyway, I found the entrance."

She smiled gravely. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I went first. Mia laughed, "What? No "Ladies first?""

I smirked grimly. Drake and Armen made that joke so many times here. I never understood why. Now I do. It was to relieve the tension, and it was exactly what we needed.

I shrugged. "Not today."

The water was cool. It made sense since it was sometime in spring, and this is the southernmost part of the Badlands.

I swam down, dreading what we were about to face. "Be careful, Mia. There will be a lot of lava, so watch your step."

"That's very reassuring, but then again, this is His lair. I would be even more surprised if it _didn't_ have lava."

A faint glow appeared. "In here," I snarled.

I looked down at the blackened bricks. Lava poured from the walls. I could vaguely make out the two diamonds where they had been last time we had a battle here.

"This kind of looks like the room behind the door at the Library," Mia remarked.

"Tell me about it. I think He did that on purpose to be honest."

I jumped down, careful not to touch the magma. Mia did the same. Still, something was off. Where was Drake? He should be here.

**"Welcome, mortals, to my lair. I hope you are comfortable enough." **A booming voice thundered from all around me. It made me think of the creature.

"Who-who are you?" I asked even though I had a good guess who it was.

**"I'm offended that you don't remember me, human. It's _me_, Herobrine! You should remember. You've known me your whole life." **

From the shadows, Drake's tall figure emerged. His left eye was glowing white. "What do you want with us?" I asked gruffly. I pulled out my sword.

**"Now, now. I don't want to play any more games. I want to offer you a deal. There's no fun in only having control of one body. I've been watching you for a while now, and I think that I want to use your body instead. Drake would be free to go." **

I glanced at Mia who shook her head so slightly. "No," she mouthed.

The offer was so tempting. If it was what it took to save Drake, I might do it. Still, Mia's here. The moment I agree, I'm sure He'll go after her. Besides, I have no idea what He plans on doing with Drake.

"No. I would rather die than become your puppet," I hissed. Quieter, I whispered to Mia, "Get behind me." She obliged.

**"No? I didn't give you a choice, did I? I need another vessel, and I think you will work. If not, I think that I will settle with the girl." **

Mia squeaked. I raised my sword. "I thought I made my intentions clear. I told you that you'd have to get through me before you touch her."

**"Perhaps. Then fight me, then. Let's see if a weak human such as yourself can defeat someone such as me." **

His large palms filled with fire. It didn't appear to have an affect on Him in any way. I backed up against the wall closest to the diamonds. Mia started to load in an arrow. I didn't stop her even though we both knew that it wouldn't have an effect on Him. We needed a distraction.

I swung my sword and missed Him by inches. Drakebrine laughed at my failure, and He laughed harder as Mia's arrow missed His head. I swung my sword at His stomach, and it met flesh.

Blood started to seep from the wound. Drakebrine stopped laughing and looked down in surprise. He didn't think that I'd be able to hit Him.

Pained, Drake's voice wheezed loudly, "Mia! The-"

He groaned, and Drake started shaking. I looked at a very confused Mia, who shrugged. Drake's face became dire. Then he clutched at his head. In his own voice again, Drake panted, "Grayson. Get. The diamonds."

For one moment his purple eye shined brightly. Then it dulled. Herobrine started laughing. **"We don't need that, now do we? You wouldn't risk harming your pitiful friend by destroying the diamond, now would you? Talk to me. Wouldn't it be easier to give up?" **

I stared into His eyes sadly, knowing what I had to do. "Easier, yes, but unnecessary. So unnecessary. I'm not giving up. It is better that I find a way where I can choose my own destiny. I make my own choices, Herobrine. I'm not giving up!"

The whole time as I was talking, I was slowly edging my way towards the Sacred Diamonds. The cocky demon didn't notice my movement. **"Gee. And I thought that you were smart. You should have accepted, human. Now you must pay the price." **

He inched His way towards Mia. She raised her bow and fired in vain at His face, but they just bounced off. I needed to help her, but I needed to destroy the diamonds. He came even closer to her.

Glancing back and forth between Mia and the diamonds, I made my decision. I got in front of her and sliced at His arm. He winced in pain. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

I kicked Him in the stomach and sliced at His chest. Hot and sticky blood sprayed across my face. Cringing, I did my best to ignore Drake's face and focus on the demon inside of him.

Drakebrine surprised me with shooting an arrow at me. I dodged it and let it get lodged in the wall. Then it freed itself and came back to me. Thinking quickly, I let it hit my left arm and I pulled it out.

I looked back at the diamonds. Mia had been shooting arrows the whole time at Him, but she stopped to watch me. Mia nodded.

I took Andruin and started pounding at one of the two diamonds. The gem started to shatter as the thaumium beat down upon it.

Drakebrine saw me, and then in Drake's voice, I thought I heard him say, "Thank you."

Then, with an explosive sound, the diamond shattered into oblivion, gone for good.

* * *

Mia's POV

Diamond: a precious stone consisting of a clear and typically colorless crystalline form of pure carbon, the hardest naturally occurring substance. Nothing can break diamonds. They can't be scratched or dented. They are practically indestructible.

Then the jewel displayed along the walls defied logic and actually shattered. The thing responsible for the destruction of now two diamonds was a cleverly crafted sword, forged from the remains of another equally great sword.

Everything had moved in slow motion. I had ceased from firing at Herobrine just for a small moment. I watched as Grayson's sword destroyed that diamond. It came down dramatically on the ore, delivering blows that damaged the jewel until it came down to the floor in billions of diamond shards. I stared down at them. That was another diamond destroyed, never to return.

Then I heard a loud scream of agony. The cry was tortured and saddened. Pain leaked in the ghastly yell. I sensed the enmity in it. I hesitantly turned away from the remains to see what made Grayson wail like he did.

Drake, who was originally firing projectiles at us, collapsed to the ground. A shadow, whom I can only assume belonged to Herobrine, stayed in the air above Drake, watching. A ghostly white smile sneered down at Grayson and I. He was looking for how we would react to the death of our friend.

I looked at Grayson. He was already darting forward, away from the remnants, to what he saw before me. He was completely ignoring the dark spirit that ended Drake's life. The next thing I knew, Grayson had collapsed to his knees and was grabbing ahold of Drake's shirt and pulling it towards him in grief. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he caressed Drake's lifeless body.

I ran over to our fallen friend as well. Gently, I balanced his head in my lap. Grayson was squeezing Drake hard, as if he could squeeze the life back into him. He released so many silent sobs. Meanwhile, I stroked his mousy brown hair. There must have been a mistake. After all of our hard work, we just couldn't save him.

**"Don't you see? It's over," **Herobrine laughed.

A scrap of paper fell from Drake's limp hand. Grayson took it, and, with shaking hands, opened it. I intently watched his face for a reaction. Grayson's face became stoic.

He glanced down at Drake. Besides the fact that his blue t-shirt had crimson stains from the various places where Grayson had stabbed him, Drake could easily be asleep. His eyes were already closed to embrace the pain. I hope that it was painless for him to die.

Grayson blankly looked down at the paper, then back at Drake. I followed his gaze to the last diamond. He looked down at the peaceful looking face of Drake, then back at the diamonds. For a moment, he shifted his gaze from the paper to Drake to the diamond to the broken shards to himself.

Grayson weakly stood up beside Drake. His green eyes were anguished and hurt as he stared into the floating white eyes of Him. "Yeah, Herobrine. It is."

I watched Grayson limp over to the final diamond. Herobrine's floating smile faltered. He must have been trying to summon a spray of fire or another attack, but since he had no physical form, it was useless.

Grayson unsteadily stood in front of the diamond. He looked me in the eye. "Mia, I have an idea. It is dangerous, and I very well may get myself killed. Don't stop me."

I was confused and heartbroken. "What?!"

He sighed grimly. "There's not enough time to explain. He's getting stronger already. Just, just trust me. Please." A few tears rolled down his cheeks.

I nodded slowly, not sure what he was saying. "I…I trust you."

Grayson took his sword. I've seen him use it so many times. It was the only thing left to stop Him. It started mining down on the diamond. Indestructible. Hardened. Sacred. Those adjectives didn't stop the diamond from breaking. They didn't stop Herobrine's shadow form from splintering and disappearing for good. Nor did it stop Grayson from losing all color and leaving this world forever.

I couldn't quite comprehend what happened. All I noticed was that there were two separate piles of shattered diamonds on the floor. Herobrine was gone completely. His last scream was echoing along the walls hauntingly.

I felt like something was wrong, but I was too preoccupied with the destruction of not one, but two Sacred Diamonds. All three were gone, for good this time. Herobrine was actually vanquished, unless if there were more.

I turned to ask Grayson something, and it was then that I understood what was wrong. He was dead. I stared in horror at his colorless face and his unseeing eyes. This is what happened to him.

I walked up to him slowly, unwilling to believe in the truth. Is this really it? Herobrine was gone, but so were my friends. Why was he dead? I could sort of see why Drake didn't survive, but Grayson? That didn't make any sense.

I took from Grayson's hand the scrap of paper. It had only one small phrase, which must have been written in a hurry: _3 diamonds=3 lives_. I didn't know what to make of it.

It was up to me now. I gently removed Grayson's backpack and dumped my things in it. I can't leave behind the magical bag. I took only one thing from under Grayson's jacket. It was a small leather pouch I had watched Grayson handle so carefully. With trembling hands, I opened it up and saw two wedding rings.

My lips quivered as I closed it again. I tenderly opened Grayson's hands and placed the bag between them so that they were over his heart. I used my fingers to close his two eyes and dried his face. Something told me that he would have wanted to keep these with him even in death.

I wiped away a few tears of my own. "Grayson. Why'd you do it? Why are you dead?" My voice cracked. "That was a really stupid decision, but I still trust you."

His purple sword was lying on the ground next to him. I took the sheath from Grayson's side and tied it across my waist. Then I took the sword and sheathed it, sighing as I did so.

Carefully, I made sure that the egg was safely covered by the rest of my gear before I moved over to Drake. As an afterthought, I gave Grayson a quick peck on his forehead.

Drake was undisturbed where we had left him. All his personal belongings were long gone. They must have been lost when Herobrine took control of him. The only thing left was his diamond sword. I took Drake's sword not because it may have been of some use but because it will remind me of him.

I placed one of my hands on his still chest. "Oh Drake. I'm sorry that we couldn't save you. We tried so hard, but we couldn't. I'm so sorry." A kiss on the forehead, then I turned away.

I took a deep breath as I took one last look around the room. I'd give them a proper burial, but I don't think I can do so properly, both physically and mentally. I shifted the backpack over my shoulder and then left the room where three heroes and and a villain had died.

* * *

Three Months Later

I rummaged through my backpack, taking extra care to not reveal the contents to anyone. The Empire found out that Grayson was dead a couple of weeks ago, but they still didn't know who had the Dragon's Egg. I wanted to keep it a secret for as long as I can.

Right now I was looking for some money to pay the innkeeper for a room. My bag, however, wasn't organized at all. I always tell myself to go through and reorganize my backpack. Pssh, like I would actually do that. I just never had the time.

I brushed my fingers against some leather. Could that be my change purse? I pulled out a book.

Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Drake told me to read this only when the time was right, but in the spur of the moment, I forgot all about it.

"Just hold on a sec." I finally found a sovereign under my stack of torches and gave it to him. Then I immediately went to my room. I jumped onto my bed and removed the seal binding the pages of his hastily written letter.

_Dear Mia, _

_If you are reading this, it probably means that I am dead._

I felt my heart stop. What? I started over.

* * *

_Dear Mia, _

_If you are reading this, it probably means that I am dead. Grayson probably is as well. You might be wondering what happened. Why did we die? _

_The answer lies with the Sacred Diamonds. Many years ago, but I don't know the exact number of years, the lifelines of Armen, Grayson, and I were somehow connected to the diamonds by Herobrine. It may have been by accident, or He could have done it on purpose. We could only stay alive as long as they were intact. A separate diamond is there for each of us. Herobrine was dependent on the diamonds for survival as well. Without them, Herobrine, Armen, Grayson, and I could not, would not, survive. _

_That is the reason why we couldn't die until the destruction of the diamonds. That is the reason why Armen managed to survive his fall into the lava. That is the reason why Herobrine failed to kill us so many times. He neglected the fact that while the diamonds in a sense lived, we would survive. _

_I know that this is a lot to take in. Trust me, when I found out, I didn't take it very well. I did, however, learn how to live with it. I know that my days in Minecraftia are numbered. What few bits of control I had left is dwindling fast. This may be the last time that I can manipulate myself into doing what I want to do. _

_I'm writing this note now so that you understand. When I'm done, I'll write something for Grayson so that _he _understands. It hurts me to think about the fact that he has to die as well to stop Him, but I know that it is inevitable. There will come a day when He loses his mortal form and is gone for good. All of Minecraftia will be at peace once again, only Grayson and I will not live to see it. _

_There is no future here for me any more. This has always been my, no, our destiny. I never had a chance for a normal life. I've been cursed since the day I was born as Drake. Mia, please don't forget. I may have no future, but there sure as hell is one for you. You have to use it. _

_On the off chance that Grayson IS still alive, don't reveal to him the contents of this letter. Let him make his own choice. When I die, I plan on letting him know in some form or fashion what has to be done. I know that there is no choice in the matter, but at the same time, I know that he has to do it out of his own free will while knowing the consequences. _

_If Grayson decides to destroy the diamond meant for him first, finish our job. All three of the diamonds must be destroyed, for good. Please, Mia. This is where our path takes us. Let us go our separate ways. You're like a sister to me. I know that you will understand someday. It has been a pleasure working with you. _

_Just survive somehow, _

_Drake._

* * *

**_See, I told you you guys will hate me. How do I even come up with this sort of thing? Oh yeah, through lots of rewatching and theorizing. _**

**_Originally, this would have been two ideas. Here was the problem: I didn't know how to start the story involving the Sacred Diamonds. I've been saying ever since I started the series that the only way to defeat Herobrine was to destroy the Sacred Diamonds. Finally, they choose to destroy one, and guess who died immediately afterward. Long story short, here comes my theory involving the lifelines. _**

**_In addition, I couldn't come up with a decent ending to Firelover123's suggestion. I wanted to incorporate nightmares into it, but the ending didn't seem solid. Drake dying alone just didn't seem complete. So I combined the two and ended up with _this_. _**

**_I also threw in the little idea that Mia is a mage/aspiring mage. Just the way how Episode 13 ended left me with a nagging feeling in my head. I don't really know; what do you guys think?... And just watch that when they reunite with Mia, she is using a lot of magic with her decayed hand. _**

**_If I were you, I'd stay away from the roads. In fact, don't even get within a hundred feet of them. _**

CJ: Yes, they are them (PRONOUN GAME!). Ehh, I was in school, too, at the time. Now I want to read Mia's backstory. Thanks :D

cookiemonster09: Accio is fun... especially when your brother is looking for his toy gun, and you say "Accio gun" as a joke, and you immediately find it, and you proceed to keep it hidden from him. Ever since I saw the update video, I've been stalking YouTube. I still am *reloads page*. I've never read that series. Now, if only my mom can get me a library card...

Firelover123: Even better, this is the anniversary of my second one-shot. Too bad I can't remember the other dates. Yeah, I definitely know how that will turn out *evil laugh*. How'd you enjoy this special, totally non-tragic Drakebrine story? I love how I forget to change the captions sometime. Thanks for letting me know so that I would remember to switch it after I update this :D

Guest: Well, it will be continued on Wattpad. Thanks!

_**Hmm, what to do next? Most likely my Mia backstory, but, knowing myself, it will probably be something else. Maybe "The Push?" *doesn't explain what that one is about like a boss* **_

_**I don't know when my next update will be. I need to set a date. Can I choose a really crazy date such as next Saturday? I'm doing it. I don't want to leave you guys off for a month again, so I'm trying for the 6th... Just watch that my internet goes out or something else happens to prevent me from updating on that day. **_

_**Out of curiosity, what are you doing on this holiday "Hal-lo-ween?" Again, thought it t'was Arbor Day. Sorry Treebeard and Menoa Tree. Really sorry. Not. **_

_**Be honest, how shocked were you at the ending? Did any of you figure out my true intentions before so? Drake's death might have been easy to predict given all the foreshadowing, but I hope that I blew your minds with my explanation regarding his and Grayson's deaths as a whole. **_

_**I'll never be able to stop breaking the feels, then. **_

**_*muffled scream comes from closet* Oh my, looks like I need to tend to my totally willing "guest." I guess that there's one thing left to say:_**

**_Happy Arbor Day! _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	33. The Push

_**Never. Ever. Set. A. Nearly. Impossible. Time. Limit. Ever. **_

_**So I pretty much rushed myself all afternoon because I was lazy and never finished this XD Well, after several long hours, I came up with something usable. Both One girl army and Ananymous wanted something where Grayson's family was alive, so here it is. It is a very simple piece. Not. I just had to go all third person without the use of names or anything, did I? **_

_***snickers* Oh well, you guys still love me, right? RIGHT? Or did I scare you guys off with my beautiful theory last week? **_

_**Oh, I could get on talking all night. Instead, I should get you started with a cute music list. **_

-"Lightless Dawn" by Kevin Macleod

-"Plaint" by Kevin Macleod

_**So they're destined to be suggested in couplets, now? Weird. Okay, it is just coincidence... unless if I'm doing this on purpose O.O**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

The Push

No one's POV

The door rattled and shook. The house felt the tremor and joined in. Dust fell from the ceilings onto the rich carpets and lavish furniture. The light fixtures swayed, and the crystal tinkled ever so slightly.

There were no signs of life in the house. The inhabitants appeared to have vacated the premises. The windows shattered under the blows of hammers. Imperial guards stormed into the house in search of their quarry. Nothing was here.

Finally, the mercenaries took a torch. Without second thoughts, they ignited the expensive furniture. The house erupted into flames. As time went by through the night, the fire grew hotter and hotter.

What the mercenaries did not know was that they were being watched. From the window of an abandoned house several meters away, a blond soldier stood watching as his home burned away into ashes. When he escaped, he left behind everything from the city. In fact, he took almost nothing with him at all. All that mattered to him was the safety of his family and of the dragon's egg.

The floorboards behind him creaked. The soldier jumped and turned abruptly to face the area behind him. His wife paled next to him.

"Get away from the window. They'll come looking for us," he murmured. He took her free hand, and together the family moved away from the glass barrier helping them hide from the outside world.

Screams sounded from outside. He knew that many people were being rounded up for information about him. He felt guilty. It was his fault that this was being brought upon them. He had no other choice. They couldn't get the egg.

Nervously, he sought out a way to escape. His family couldn't take the roads that were overrun by soldiers. They had darkness on their side, but he knew that the army was expecting him to make his move under the cover of darkness. The only time and way they can successfully escape is by daytime in plain sight.

He paced the empty room. At the first sign of trouble, he had led his wife and son away from their home. They took almost nothing. He cursed himself for leaving behind his weaponry and his armor. By now surely the soldiers have destroyed them. They were irreplaceable. But so was his family.

Loud footsteps ran past the sanctuary like a stampeding herd. He risked another glance outside to take in the sight of the destruction of his home. Under his long trench coat, he felt his stone dagger that he had kept with him at all times. This was all he had to defend himself with. Everything else was probably melting under the excess heat of the fire.

His wife was currently trying to keep their son quiet. He was only a child; he didn't quite understand what was going on and why they were hiding. The soldier sighed as he looked at them. It was his fault that they were in hiding, after all.

Gently, he took their son from her arms. "I've got him. You should go to sleep. I can keep watch."

She glanced in the direction of the window hesitantly. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone."

Gently, the blond tilted her head to face his. "I'll be a lot better off knowing that the two of you are safe. Don't worry, I won't let myself get killed."

She looked down at the floor quietly. In the dark, the soldier couldn't see that she was glaring at him for being right. "All right. Just stay safe."

His mouth twitched into a smile. "Don't worry about me."

He removed his old trench coat and laid it down on the ground to serve as a bed. She paused before reluctantly lying down on the makeshift bed. It was very uncomfortable, but she didn't mind. Her family was safe and together. That was enough to let her get to sleep in peace.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?!" the king bellowed loudly. The soldiers cowered before him, afraid of the consequences of failing to catch the thief. All of the past week they spent trying to track him down. It should have been easy to find three people, especially if one of them was a squalling baby. Their efforts were fruitless. There was just no sign of him.

When one of them finally mustered up enough courage to speak to the king directly, he still avoided eye contact. "We couldn't find him. We burned his home, but there were no bodies. None of his neighbors know where he is, even after aggravated questioning. We've searched all of the houses. It's as if he just simply disappeared."

"Of course he did! He's been famed for finding quick and easy escaped. I don't know how he does it!"

"So you're not mad?" Big mistake.

"Mad? Hmmph, mad? Of course I'm not mad; I'm furious. How could you let the Egg slip through your fingers?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You had one job. The egg's been missing for weeks, and we finally get a lead, and you imbeciles blew it! Perhaps I should strip you of your ranks and have you all killed. Then I realize that that is too kind. It would be more prudent to have each of you downgraded into slaves. How's that for a change of pace?"

A few looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, your imperial majesty, give us another chance. We won't fail you again."

"You'd better not… for your sake. I won't be as forgiving next time."

Quickly, the soldiers shuffled outside of the throne room without being dismissed. It may sound rude, but they understood that staying any longer in that room may very well result in their deaths.

He laughed, but not just in amusement at their fear. He laughed in anger at the thief's escape. He was angry, no, furious that he was allowed to escape. How did he manage to escape? The king had issued a warrant for the arrests of him and his family. It shouldn't be that hard to catch and kill a baby, a loving wife, and a lone soldier.

He needed a new tactic. He shouldn't have to rely on these imbeciles to get him what he wanted. They didn't deserve a second chance. They failed him too many times. Those who actually stood a chance at getting done, however, wouldn't do it for free.

Well, what was a purpose of a bounty if you wanted to choose the cheapest way out? Money was not an object for him; the walls were lined with gold.

The emperor reached for a silver bell and rang it. A high-pitched _tinkle _echoed off of the walls. Some of the elves cringed at the sound. He smiled faintly at that.

Finally, a slave entered the room. She bowed fearfully before squeaking, "Yes, your imperial majesty?"

The emperor barked, "Bring me the guild of assassins. They're the only ones I can trust with this task at this point."

Startled, she replied, "You want me to into _their _quarters?"

"Don't back talk me; just do it!" She jumped before rushing out of the room. In her hurry, she neglected to shut the door. A gust of cold air blew into the room. The emperor grumbled in frustration.

* * *

The young soldier stuck his head inside the castle before motioning his family in. Here it will be safe. The man was confident that their pursuers wouldn't find them here. They had been brought up to fear these lands. He, however, felt confident in him and his family's survival.

His wife entered it uncertainly. She knew why they couldn't stay, but she also knew that it would be a long time before she gets used to this life. All her life she spent serving her country. Now that was gone, the maiden didn't know how she should spend it now.

Light blinked in through the red stained glass windows, casting a reddish hue across the room. The furniture had long since been removed, perhaps by those whom had previously occupied this place. As a result, the room was barren, and stonewalls were cold.

The soldier stood in the empty doorway into the second room. It was, like the other room, without furniture. He noticed, however, that the room didn't have any windows or really any way outside.

The man stepped inside and saw an old trapdoor. He guardedly climbed down into the basement. Of the three rooms, this one was the largest. It had a raised wooden platform in the back. Perhaps this place had once been used for performances. He wasn't sure.

He smiled as he went back up. He heard happy cries of enjoyment from the courtyard where his son was playing. This would be a good place to keep his family safe. With a little work, he knew that he could transform these lonely ruins into a comfortable hiding place.

In his mind, the soldier had a plan. They really only needed the one room, but he had ideas on how to use the second room to his advantage. The first room will stay visible since there was no point in hiding it. This could be their bedroom/living area. All of their food could be cooked outside.

The soldier went outside with his pickaxe to mine a part of the wall. In reality, this was supposed to have been all one castle, but then nature took back over. Over time, the castle became overgrown. The ceilings and walls started to fall and weather away. Only a few places remained that could still be considered habitable. It didn't matter that he was using some of the rubble for other needs.

In his backpack, he had kept an old hammer. It was centuries old, said to have belonged to a great warrior. It had been a gift… from an old friend. The words stung him like a knife as he remembered his anger.

He fiercely hammered down on the stone, flattening it into the shape of a door. Using torches to help heat certain parts, the mercenary slowly but surely molded it into the secret door for the second room. He carefully measured the doorway to make sure that his door would fit. Then the blond added hinges and stepped back to admire his work.

This second room will be a nursery. At least, that's what he hoped others would think if they stumbled across his sanctuary. He actually intended to make it part of the rooms purpose. The real reason for this place, however, was so that no one would suspect where he hid the egg. That place would be down in the basement.

He set upon using the rest of the gathered stone to create a secret trapdoor down into that final room. In his head, he knew exactly how he wanted it hidden. Since it must have been a theatre long ago, he wouldn't have been surprised if it had secret trapdoors anyway for more dramatic entrances. Hopefully, if they were lucky, there would have been a secret exit to save him some work.

He climbed the steps onto the stage. With his hammer, he rapped softly on the wall. _Rap rap rap_. The sound was solid. Not discouraged, he tried again. _Rap rap rap_. Nothing. He moved his hammer a third time, and this time, the soldier was met with a hollow sound.

He dug his fingernails in the stone until he found the crease for the door. He pulled it open and was met with a dark passageway. Now it was time for his to explain his findings to his wife.

She was attentively watching their son as he ran around with his imaginary friends. The woman was stressed out. Her husband could see that by the way she was clutching at her arm. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped in surprise. "Oh! You startled me." She relaxed and allowed him to run his hand down her back.

"I know how to keep the egg safe," he stated quietly.

The maiden raised her eyebrows. She didn't know that her husband was going to steal the egg until he already did. She had no choice in the matter. To be completely clear, however, she was sure the result would be the same if the roles were swapped. "How?"

The former commander responded, "Secret doors."

She couldn't help it; she laughed. "Of course you did."

* * *

A year had passed since he went on the run. The young soldier and his family had adapted to life in the lands ran by no one but criminals. The soldier had taught his wife how to fight even though, technically, in this world the human women didn't generally learn. Things were different here, and he didn't entirely like it, but the man had to change to keep him and his family safe.

The secret rooms were successfully created. He had found an old storage closet downstairs where he hid the egg using another secret door and an especially enchanted chest designed to mask its magical signature. The rest of the basement, he decided, would hold other magical artifacts that he had gotten ahold of over the past year.

He was careful to avoid going near the message boards in case if someone recognized him. Things were bad enough even when he was away, and they still figured out who they were. As a result, he made sure they stayed quiet.

His wife sometimes begged to come with him into the cities, but he refused to let it happen. In fact, he wouldn't be going at all if it weren't for the information. Word spread pretty quickly around here. A merchant spreads a rumor he heard from one person to an entire town.

Sometimes those rumors are silly bits of information such as the fact that the emperor didn't serve shrimp at his big party. Other times, however, the blond could figure out helpful things. The location of the latest attack. The sanctuary of the soldiers who pursued him. And, most importantly, how much they really wanted him dead.

He never stayed away for more than a few days. On the occasion when he went back to the city, he took his family with him and just had them wait outside the gates while he went in for the sword.

The wind blew dead leaves around. Autumn isn't exactly all pretty colors. Sometimes the leaves turn brown while they're still on the trees. When the leaves fall off of the tree, he would only get the dirt brown leaves in his face.

His boots crunched more leaves. At least he would know if anyone was trying to sneak up on him. It was close to impossible to successfully ambush anyone around these parts. Besides, he was the tracker type. Even if the ground had been bare, the young man would know that someone was there.

He felt an eerie cold breeze run across his back. Shivering, he turned around. A chilling sight met his eyes. A being that reminded him of some kind of spirit drifted lazily behind him. Its pitch-black body was laced with streaks of midnight blue.

"What are you?" he asked wonderingly. He got a really terrible vibe from the creature. It came closer to him.

After backing up a few steps, the fugitive broke into a run. It followed him menacingly. Every few seconds, the hunted man would turn his head to check to see if he was still being followed. He was.

Finally, he aimed his bow and arrow at the monster. It swiftly dodged it and retaliated with a fireball. His eyes widened. He couldn't move his legs to get away. It came closer.

Time slowed as the flaming projectile shot itself towards his face. Then, as it was just inches away, time sped up again. Without thinking, he bent his legs. It sailed harmlessly over his head.

The man was able to move his legs. Without looking back, he raced his way to Alduin's Keep without stopping for breath. When he made it to the trading post, he allowed himself a break. The savage beast was nowhere to be found.

Short-winded, the exiled man stared behind him in the direction he had come. Surely he must have imagined this. Then he saw the flames behind him and knew that this was a supernatural being that had followed him.

There was no alternative except to go home. He was afraid, however, that the creature was still following him from the distance, but what choice did he have? Abandon his wife and son? He could never do that.

* * *

Another day, another week. Another month, another year. Another day, another night. In all truth, the man couldn't tell how long it's been since he stole the egg. Only when his wife reminded him then he realized that it's been two years.

Their son was starting to talk clearer now. It was no longer the baby babbling that the two parents had grown accustomed to in their first year of hiding. They didn't have to worry about if his cries will alert soldiers to their presence. Still, the child didn't understand why he couldn't play with other little children. He just wanted to play.

He wandered over to his mother and tugged at her leg. "Where is Daddy?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." At least she hoped so. She worried every time her husband left. Even before the incident, she was afraid that he'd get himself killed. But they needed him. He was perfect for his job. He didn't answer to anyone but himself. If he wanted something done, he did it himself. Unfortunately, that was a large part of the reason why they were in hiding in the first place.

She rolled a marque on the table out of boredom. He has become so distrusting lately after what happened. He insisted that she stay home. His intentions were true, but it was so god damn frustrating.

Meanwhile, the young man was on his way home after checking out the ruins of one of the villages. The attacks were getting closer, and he feared for his family's safety. One day there may be an attack right at his home, and there would be nothing he could do.

A voice called out from behind him, "HEY!"

He tightened his fists, but the soldier kept walking away from the source of the speech. He couldn't trust anyone at this point but himself and his family. For all he knew, this was a mercenary calling out to him. Besides, even if the guy didn't know who he was right now, chances are that he would find and turn him in. His family will die.

He felt a cool breeze followed by a sense of dread. Nightmares. From a criminal who disliked everything to do with the king, he learned that that was the creature that followed him around. They were the souls of the undead, or at least that was what he was told.

The blond ran through the trees to get away. He didn't want to be anywhere near the monster. They must have been vengeful spirits. If that was the case, then why did they go after him? Then again, he did attempt to kill one of them. Maybe they traveled in packs?

He grappled at his side to locate his sword. It indeed felt off. He felt like he was being followed, but not by a nightmare. Whatever, or whoever, it was, it was definitely not a nightmare.

The grass was dying if it wasn't dead already. It was survival of the fittest, but this place wasn't fit for any form of life. The closest towns were miles away. Patches of the ground was poisoned, and the water was nowhere near fit enough to drink.

He wasn't saying that the water killed them. Oh no, what he meant was that the animals that drank the water finished… different. They looked the same, but their actions were a little off. The soldier was better off buying overpriced water than drinking that stuff.

He raised his eyebrows in humor at the old message board broadcasting his wanted poster. It wasn't like anything could be done to stop them from hunting him down. It was just that this place hasn't been used in years. The fact that his pursuers bothered to put a sign up warranting his arrest was what made him laugh.

"Oh, HEY!"

He couldn't just ignore the other man anymore. "Huh? Hello?" he cautiously answered. He turned around, removing his hand from the wooden sign, to view the other traveller.

He recognized him. The tall half-enderman also looked dumbfounded. "Wha? You're… You?"

"Yeah, me. How have you been?" Four years. He hadn't seen his friend for that long. Wow, he looked exactly the same.

Actually, the blond took that back. When the half-enderman opened his eyes, the human saw that his left one was completely white. The sapphire pupil was just gone without a trace.

The hybrid calmly answered, "I was, um… You know what, never mind. It's a little complicated."

"Yeah, the same." It was already getting awkward. Separation really does that, then.

The half-enderman cringed and grasped at his forehead. The blond looked at him questioningly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah," he said defensively. "Just a minor headache. No biggy."

The former commander of the armies found a spare water bottle and passed it to him. "Here. Take this."

The taller figure took it uncomfortably, unsure if he should accept the charity. Four years ago, he insisted that they part ways so that he could grieve for their dead friend alone. After he realized that his friend was alive, the half-enderman took on the task to save him alone. He had little to no contact with any other humans except for bandits and thugs. Now he finds his other friend.

His headaches were not minor. He took in a part of a demon, and now he was dealing with the consequences of its presence. It had been too risky. He was just glad that he was alive to tell the tale.

"Thanks? Listen, about four years ago…"

The blond man waved his hand dismissively. "No, no. It's fine. Actually, it was probably better that we split up anyway. With all that's happened…" His voice trailed off.

This peaked the half-enderman's interest. "Really? What happened?"

He saw a flash of fear pass through the human's eyes. He was hiding something. The half-enderman opened his mouth to speak, but then the man said, "I… Let's just say that me and civilization are not on the best of terms right now." He gestured towards the message board. For the first time, the half-enderman read its message.

He was shocked. "What did you do?" It came out more accusing than he would have liked.

"I- Nothing! It's just that I have something big in my possession, and they want it back."

The half-enderman understood that his friend wasn't going to elaborate. "Ah."

Unexpectedly, the soldier said, "Do you want to come to my place? I could fix you up some dinner or something?"

The words burst out of his mouth so quickly that he didn't immediately realize what he had just said.

Equally surprised, the half-enderman answered, "Really? You don't have to if it will inconvenience you in any way."

"No, please, I insist."

"All right?"

* * *

The soldier knocked once on the door, then three times. In awe, the hybrid questioned, "Secret knock? Who else are you in kahoots with?"

The young man replied, "Just my family." The door opened, and he ushered a very confused half-enderman inside the castle. Then, peeking around for assassins, he hurriedly shut the door.

He found his wife's hand and took it. He quietly introduced, "This is an old friend of mine, Drake."

She smiled warmly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. He's told me so much about you."

The half-enderman turned in surprise at the blond. "Really?"

"Yeah. Drake, this is…" The soldier hesitated. "My wife."

The half-enderman nodded. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." In an undertone meant only for the former commander's ears, he added, "You got married?"

"And had a kid," he replied simply.

Just then, a small boy ran inside all excited. "Hey, Daddy, there's something outside!"

The soldier narrowed his eyes. "What does it look like?"

"Kinda big compared to me. It is bright green, and it looks like a big pile of goop."

"A slime?" He went outside to investigate.

His toddler son followed him, excited. "Can we keep it?"

His dad scratched his head. "I guess. It's not attacking you, is it?"

"No, it's not!" They went back inside the house where the kid saw a tall stranger. "Who's that?"

"An old friend." The blond went back outside to start boiling some water. His head was still spinning over his reunion with his friend. Had it really only been four years? A lot has changed since then.

"I suppose you're wondering why I have this white eye." The man looked up in surprise to find his old friend standing next to him.

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

And so the half-enderman told of his adventures. How he discovered their mutual friend had survived by being merged by the being they sought to destroy. How he became a mage. How he took in a part of the demon to give their friend some bits of free will.

"And I will do whatever it takes to save him. There must be a way to see him again."

The soldier nodded. "I guess my story isn't as exciting compared to yours." He also told his tale about how four years ago, he stumbled across a country. A country! It lay untouched by their demon. He told of how he rose through the ranks until he became second-in-command to the first king. Then after his ruler was assassinated, the man was forced into serving the new ruler. He spoke of how he came across this artifact and how he just took it without thought of the consequences. He told of how he was forced into hiding with his family.

The half-enderman nodded. "I've heard stories about you, then. They've made you out to be some monster."

"Perhaps I am. I've killed people, Drake. Ended innocent lives without a second thought. That's what war does, doesn't it?"

"But I don't think you're a monster. _He's _the monster, remember?"

"Well, yeah. I'd help you with Armen, but…" The soldier looked off in the distance. "I can't really leave my family. They're all I've got."

The hybrid nodded. If he was disappointed, he didn't let on. "I understand. I really do."

The blond finished making the stew and started to dish it out to his family and his guest. He felt a little guilty just leaving his friend, but he had to keep his family safe. He wasn't going to leave them behind. Besides, he had a job to do.

Finally the half-enderman looked away longingly. "So I take it that I'm supposed to find the Library now to save him?"

The soldier nodded. "Yeah. Listen. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to stop by. I'll help in any way I can. I just can't leave."

The half-enderman nodded. "I understand completely. And if you're ever in any trouble, I'll know. I've placed a spell on this place so that I'll know."

The blond nodded. Then he surprised himself by hugging his old friend. "Just be safe, Drake."

"You too. Stay out of trouble."

The soldier smiled. "Well, I can't exactly help that, can I?"

Drake nodded. "Take care."

The soldier watched the taller figure leave down the mountain pass. How different things would have been if his family had been killed two years ago? Would he have left with him? He didn't know the answer.

The half-enderman never came by. The soldier took it to mean that he didn't need anything. He refused to believe that he simply wasn't able to come to his home. If his friend had been dead because he didn't come with him, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. No, things would have been _very _different if his family had been killed.

* * *

_**Well that turned depressing really quick. It was supposed to be happy, Lya, and you then ended it off on that note. Why? Oh well. **_

_**So, how's this one-shot. I came up with the idea of not using their names except for dialogue back when I first started writing this. It worked so well at first. Then here comes Drake, so I had to be a little more specific with my terminology. **_

**_In English class, we were doing these practice time writings, and today we did anonymous peer edits. The people who went over mine didn't even know who I was, and they said, and I quote, "By your writing, you seem fairly advanced." I feel so proud of myself. _**

**_What if it turns out that they secretly read my story and recognize those words? Well, I'd have to see Monday. _**

**_Yeah, in school we're having spirit week. On Monday, we're doing Character Day. I'm doing Grayson cause I can. I seriously doubt that anyone but my best friend will understand my costume unless if they somehow magically watch The Haunted. Otherwise, I plan on keeping people guessing. It t'will be amazing. _**

**_I feel like I should take a picture of myself, then edit out the face, and finally post it on DeviantArt or something to show my amazing costume. I'm sure my mom will take a picture anyway, so I'll just steal it from her. Maybe insert it into a YouTube video? Oh, I wish I could find a way to show them in real life. Then again, at least Mia has a DeviantArt I think. I really should get a Twitter. _**

**_Don't you love how everyone is suddenly all "Christmas?" Poor Thanksgiving. It never had a chance. SPOILER ALERT! "Jingle Bells" is a Thanksgiving song. _**

Firelover123: Well, that's kinda my intention, isn't it? Well, I didn't want to make it obvious that both Grayson and Drake were going to die. I only included subtle hints. That part with the shirt was by far the awkwardest thing I ever wrote. I'm not a romance writer, but it kind of needed to be done. You suggested a Drakebrine story back in July I think? I dunno; I don't date my notes. Ah the Arbor Day. It's one of my life morals: never wish someone a happy holiday on said holiday. Now that idea... I may not kill someone in it, but I can definitely guarantee that it will NOT be pleasant. The Empire's mage...hmm...

cookiemonster09: Is it possible to get charged with murder of a phone's battery? Lucky I want to be a lawyer. Of course I didn't reference Ron Weaselbee! I'd never do that! Of course not! In truth, though, that is one of my favorite Ron lines XD I'm glad someone reads my bio. So many spoilers... The elf thing... Again, I blame Bunsy. I will do something; don't worry. Curse the fingers! Now, believe it or not, I am actually fine with Drake/Mia. I just can't do it for the life of me, or at least I've never tried. Technically, I think that there could be a potential love triangle, but- I've said too much. The beauty of charging. Why do people like that part? I personally thought that it was the awkwardest thing ever, but that was probably just me. You've used the power of "something." Be careful...

CJ: Well, breaking the feels is part of my job description. I just have a really overactive imagination. I'll be doing Mia's backstory next...maybe. Here's a tip: type it up on a Word document, then copy and paste it. I personally do the editing by posting it first in a document on here. Then, when I've deemed it presentable, I transfer it onto Wattpad. Hope that helps ;)

TheTigerGamer: What? Of course I'm not a wizard! I'm a no-maj/muggle just like you! Wait, what words did I just make up? OBLIVIATE! Well, you can't deny; this IS an intriguing idea that makes too much sense. What if the Admin Chickens saw the last one-shot and were like, "Flip, we need to change the script! She's on to us!" Thanks :D

JazzTastic: Aw, onions. They ruin everything. Don't feel too bad for crying. That's what that one-shot was for. Anyway, I have worse planned. Wait, wha-WHAT?

_**Okay, so it is close to midnight. I'm determined to post this before then so that I have technically kept my promise. My next one-shot will be within a couple of weeks. I will force myself to complete Mia's backstory if I have to lock myself alone in my room with a lifetime's supply of bread and water. **_

_**I feel like there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't think of it. Now have a good day/night wherever you are. Remember, if you just so happen to attend a magnet school and see a girl wearing a leather jacket, green t-shirt, and fingerless gloves, chances are that it's probably me. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **_

_**Where did that come from?**_

_**For those who are curious, the title comes from the idea that the deaths of Grayson's family is the reason why he joined Drake. It was "the push." **_

**_~Lya200~_**


	34. Only On the Outside

_**And so, I finally take time to complete this. After months of planning and failing, I've finally completed Mia's backstory. I feel so happy now. Okay, I'll tell the truth; more than half of it was written over the span of 2-3 days. The rest came from months of work. Curse writer's block. **_

_**By the way, according to my research, "ada" means father and "naneth" means mother in Elvish. Just want to say that now so that you are not confused. I am totally being useful in decorating for Christmas by blaring Christmas music through headphones while my mom sets up the tree. Okay, I helped a tiny bit in cleaning up the area. She doesn't want us to help with the tree because apparently certain ornaments go on in certain places. **_

_**Okay, for all of you internet stalkers out there, I am listening to "Trans Siberian Orchestra." Check it out. Now. **_

_**A part of me is tempted to suggest it, but maybe I should save it for a jollier one-shot. Mia's backstory isn't all fun and games, now is it. I mean, are you trying to tell me dark? **_

-"Dama-May" by Kevin Macleod

-"Halls of the Undead" by Kevin Macleod

-"Arcadia" by Kevin Macleod

_**Okay, so how many of you are excited that Armen's back? I know I am. By the way, I think I am starting to have an unhealthy obsession with Undertale. My sister now knows of Papyrus, and she wouldn't watch past the first video. She also knows of Flowey and Sans. **_

_**There's a Flowey on your lawn... DANG IT! **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Only On the Outside

Mia's POV

I looked into the wizened eyes of the older elf. His long silver hair fell past his shoulders. That and his eyes were the only signs of his true age. The elf looked at me sternly.

"Are you sure?" His voice betrayed little of the fear that he must surely feel.

I nodded at him. I can't exactly remember his name. Around here, we just call him Captain or, in some cases, Captain Old Man. Hey, in my defense, I didn't give him the name. My sister did.

"This is not good. What have we done? We tried to make it clear that we only wanted peace." He shook his head sadly. "We must tell the others, quickly."

I heard my voice shake. "What could they possibly do to us?" But we both knew the answer: anything.

Changing my question, I asked, "What can _we_ do?"

"I am not sure. Do not give up. Even if it looks like all will be lost, do not let them win. Run home. I can notify the others."

Reluctantly, I obeyed. My mind swam with so many emotions. Why us? Why them? Why me?

I started with a running start. Then, when I picked up enough momentum, I jumped into a tree. I then leapt from branch to branch. What, there was no fun in staying on the ground the whole time.

Elves who stayed on the ground watched in amusement. Since I was one of the youngest elves at just ninety-five, I had yet to fully mature in their eyes. Not many choose my method of travel.

It was noontime, so no matter what direction I traveled, I was not blinded… unless if I somehow managed to learn to fly; then I would have to look up into the sky.

My house was up in one of the tallest trees in the elven kingdom. Both of my parents and my sister were also adventurous like me. After they had married, my Naneth and Ada moved away from their old village to here because of reasons they refused to share.

My sister and I used to theorize that they were outlaws. I remember, when I was younger, that we used to sneak around at night while they were asleep. One time, Ada woke up after I crashed into the sofa. We told him that we thought we heard burglars. Shortly after that incident, my sister and I stopped completely.

I yanked open the door. "I'M HO-OME!"

I then stole a glance at the mirror. My blond hair was very windswept, and several strands had broken free from my ponytail. Leaves poked out from between the folds of my clothes and the sections of my hair. I was not panting, but my heart beat heavily from the rush.

I grinned despite what I had seen. It was never healthy to stay internalize anger and sadness. I masked all negative feelings, however, with laughter and jokes. Most people thought that I was insane for it, but since when did I care what others thought?

"Hey Mia." Naneth stood in the doorway to her room. Her long silver hair had a few streaks of green that matched her and my eyes.

"Where's Ada?" I asked.

"He went to help some friends farther into the town."

I bit my lip fearfully. "No, no, no. He needs to be _here_."

"What is it, Mia? What did you see?" She understood me so well. She knows that something was up.

"I was hanging out in the forest, and…"

* * *

_I ran faster and faster through the trees, still trying to keep up with the deer. A doe, perhaps hunting for a mate. It was springtime. She traveled alone and free. _

_I laughed freely. I sympathized with her. We don't hunt for sport, but sometimes the animals were afraid if we got too close. They don't see us as threats, but they are just shy. I was shy, too. I didn't enjoy socializing in large groups. I preferred talking to one or two people at a time, but that was close to impossible. These creatures, however, were just as antisocial, too. _

_The doe was so graceful. As an elf, you'd think that I'd be just as graceful too. Nope. I tripped over a tree root. Standing back up, I saw her run away from me, startled. _

_At first I thought that she was scared of me. Was that why she ran away in the first place? But then I heard them. Voices. So many voices. They rang in my sharp ears. I didn't recognize them. They were gruff and unemotional with the exception of some. Those were bloodthirsty. _

_I climbed a tree to investigate. In looks, I didn't recognize them either. They dressed in long trench coats and hats. Some wore coats of red or blue. These colors matched the banners flying lazily in the breeze above their camps. Smoke drifted from the fires. These men were human. _

_Some carried crossbows over their shoulders. Others had swords sheathed at their sides. Quite a few of them carried an additional weapon such as a knife or a battle-axe. Bows lay strung against fence posts with a quiver of arrows next door. _

_My mouth opened in shock. This was enough weaponry for a war. Why would they have all of this unless they planned to…? I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. No, this can't be happening! We've done nothing to them! I don't think that they are on a massive hunting trip, either. They were after us! _

_I slid down the tree to the ground. Careful to avoid crunching the leaves, I ran home._

* * *

"Oh my!" She covered her mouth in horror. It wasn't like we could look at this any other way. We just had to accept that they wanted us dead.

Another thought occurred to her. "They didn't spot you, did they?"

"I don't think so." Naneth breathed a visible sigh of relief.

I asked seriously, "Do you think that we should start preparing for a siege?"

She nodded gravely. "Yes, we ought to. Did you tell the head councilmen?"

"I told the Captain. You know, since he is the head of our defense."

"Excellent. What did he tell you?"

"He told me to run along home and that he'd spread the word."

"Good. Perhaps Ada will hear it from him, then."

"We can only hope, Mia."

The two of us went out onto our balcony that overlooked some of the shorter trees. I saw some elves walking around. They were never excited for some odd reason, but I could tell that they were happy. This won't last if our suspicion is true. The humans were nearby with weapons of war. All we wielded were our beautiful bows and finely crafted swords, but we were greatly outnumbered. The only thing we had going for us was that this was our land, our rules, but fat load of help that would be.

I don't think that this kingdom will be in such a peaceful state for long, and that's saying something. I'm usually quite the optimist, so finding no hope in a situation is pretty bad indeed.

What am I so worried about, though? Yes, they have weapons and are in the area, but perhaps the humans are just passing through. I don't know; I don't pay attention to their petty affairs with one another. They've never bothered me before, so why should they now?

But Captain Old Man seemed genuinely worried when I talked to him. Yeah, he didn't outwardly state it, but I could totally tell. He knew that there was a threat. He will hopefully spread the word in this area soon. I trusted him to do his job in keeping us safe.

Then I heard some galloping. Well, it was about time. I peeked my head out to greet him, but it wasn't the Captain. A human rider rode forward, holding the Captain's head by his hair.

* * *

A month has passed since the humans took over. I was too scared to leave my house. If I did, I limited the number of times I did so. The men would continuously eye the young and "desirable" elves. Since I was younger than the others, I just avoid those humans.

To be honest, I think they are waiting for something… or someone. Why haven't they left yet? We saw what they could do. We just wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible.

Trumpets blasted from outside. I covered my ears with my pillow. What "fantastic" announcement do they have for us today?

I grumbled to myself as I dressed into literally the first thing I could find in my closet. It was a bright pink dress that was meant to go over something. I improvised with a long-sleeved white shirt and white pants. Next, I put on a brown belt with a golden buckle that attaches to the matching brown bandolier. Then I pulled on my boots and gauntlets. Lastly, I completed the outfit with a golden tri-force necklace.

Lazily I tied my hair up into a ponytail. I didn't want to have to go out, but trumpets mean, "Hey, come outside everyone, we have something important to share with you!"

Naneth came out of the room she shared with Ada. Or at least they used to share the room. I've not seen him for a month now. We hoped that he was okay, but more and more of us seemed to disappear each day. One day I may wake up and find that nobody else was here.

I was glad that my sister wasn't here anymore. I know that it sounds horrible, but that could mean that she was okay. Hopefully, wherever she was, the humans didn't bother her in any shape, form, or fashion.

"You have a little dirt on your face," Naneth stated. With a wet dishcloth, she wiped my cheeks gently. The precision at which she worked reminded me of how lucky I was that she was still in my life. It was calming to know that not everything was gone.

I looked into the mirror to view my rosy cheeks. We still did our best to eat well even with the shortages. The humans control the flow of food that runs through our city as well as the rest of the supplies. We get pitiful rations each day. The amount of food each household gets depends on how vital they are to the community and how many people live in said household.

Naneth had a job in archaeology as well did Ada before he disappeared, and I just started a job as an archaeologist, too. History was a vital aspect of someone's life, but unfortunately, the humans don't see it the way we do. They don't understand the importance of looking back and not repeating mistakes. No wonder they are always fighting each other. It's sickening to hear about their troubles when you know that they can prevent it all.

I took her arm, and then the two of us exited the premises. Yes, I said premises. I get to choose my word choice. No one tells me what to do in my head. Nobody.

Slowly, a crowd of bedraggled and frightened elves stood at the foot of the platform erected shortly after the invasion. One good thing about being elves is that we rarely show emotion. There were no tears or looks of sorrow.

Unfortunately, the fear was so strong that it was clear to all how afraid we were. I can scarcely imagine how hard it must be for the other families who have lost more than one member. To be honest, I am surprised that they weren't broken yet. I guess this goes to show how strong the elves were. If we weren't all about peace, then I was sure that we would have beat those miserable humans at their own game.

Wow, that sounded really dark.

Eventually, a bearded man wearing a dark trench coat and a matching hat stood at the podium pompously, or at least that was the word I wished that I could use. No, he actually was very indifferent towards us. I'd understand if he had despised us and showed every inch of hatred that he can. I didn't expect love and gumdrops, but it was insulting that we were so below him that he simply didn't care.

"Greetings, sub-humans." How. Dare. He. "I have come bearing great news. It took time, but our merciful emperor has finally taken the time to come down here to speak with all of you. We apologize for the delay in his arrival, but nevertheless, please welcome, Emperor…the Emperor." He stopped, and I think he forgot his ruler's own name.

The man stepped aside to allow room for a great white stallion. Seated on the leather saddle (or at least I thought it was leather) was a tall man with dark hair. The hair included some facial hair, but it wasn't long enough to be considered a full on beard. Atop his head stood a prominent crown made of what, thaumium?

"Thank you, thank you." He slapped the introducer's back hard, maybe too hard. The guy was wincing noticeably. This could have something to do with the fact that he can't remember his own ruler's name.

"Thank you, soldier, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." He needs to get his vision checked if he thinks that we're smiling. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends"

"That's likely," I muttered. Naneth punched me in the arm to shut me up.

"I've heard stories back in my youth about the elves, but I never took any stock in them until very recently when some of my scouts came back with news of a humanoid race so fair that it could put the finest ladies of the courts to shame. It is splendid indeed to finally meet you all."

I saw right through his cheerful mask. Everyone did. We gave him a collective glare. It didn't so much as make him lose his nerve. In fact, I think he smiled even harder.

"Now I'm here to ask of you a very, very important task. I am the rightful ruler of the Empire, but most, particularly those of the West, believe the role belongs to an imbecile. I must ask that you support me as I strive for the leadership that is so rightfully mine. I regret to say that in doing so requires violence, but with your help, I believe that I can take down the Emperor of the West and gain control of the entire Empire."

"Now how does this pertain to you? I need an example, a group that I can control to show those who doubt my abilities that I am capable of leading an entire country. The Empire is quite large, but right now, it is divided in half. I wish to include the elven kingdoms in my portion. Each of you shall serve an important role in my rise to power. If you join me, I can make sure that all will be well."

The elves, let me just say, can be very stubborn. We don't listen to any ruler. We rule ourselves, and if this human thinks that he can march into our kingdom and demand our allegiance without any resistance, then we were going to have a serious problem.

We each showed a sign of defiance. Some booed. Others shook their heads no. Others, like me, continued their charade of solidly glaring at the man coldly, refusing to be affected by him. That was an act of rebellion in itself.

"So you refuse my offer of protection? Well then. I suppose that I'd have to make you, then. Men, you know what to do."

Eight soldiers stepped out of line and weaved through our collection of elves. Sometimes they slowed to give one of our numbers a second look. One man, a young one by the looks of it, stopped in front of me. His blue eyes brightened in lust. I couldn't think of a time that I was more disgusted in my life.

"Men, bring forth your prizes." Prizes? I paled, feeling very, very sick. The human prodded me forward with the back of his sword. I tried to keep holding Naneth's hand, but we were forced apart.

A total of four elves were deemed fit to travel back to the so-called Empire. I was one of those unlucky few. I was to never see my homeland ever again. This emperor was taking me away from all of those I cared about.

I was allowed a few minutes to say goodbye to Naneth. She was completely alone now. Ada was missing, and I was being taken away, far away. Hopefully the neighbors will spare what they can to help her.

"Listen, Mia. Don't give up. You'll get out. You're strong enough. Wait for when it's right. Until then, don't give them the satisfaction of being broken. Turn their façade of being nice and bubbly against them. It's time for you to adopt that mask for at least until you can get free and escape the Empire. I don't know what they'll do with the rest of us. Perhaps they'll turn us into slaves or just kill us. Just remember, whatever happens, don't lose hope."

"I promise. I'm sorry Naneth." Elves typically don't show emotion. I didn't care; I enveloped her in a huge embrace. "I'll be back."

"No. It's time for you to let go and see the world around you. I can tell that you are meant for better things than going around climbing trees all day. I wish you best of luck, my child."

"You too." As an afterthought, I added, "If I see Ada, I'll tell him that you love him."

"That's more than I could ever hope for."

For our last few moments together, Naneth and I just clung to each other, unwilling to let go. Then the mercenaries came in and forced her off of me. I was taken into a covered carriage and locked in with the rest of the captives. The windows were barred, and, so that we didn't get any bright ideas, they covered them with dark curtains. We were herded in like sheep to be prepared for our imminent arrival in the lands of the humans.

I closed my eyes, hardly ready to begin my new life as a slave to the Emperor. I wasn't looking forward towards this, but I had to remain strong. Slowly, I began giving myself a new image: that of a happy elf who was completely excited about everything. Humans forget, and soon, they'd forget who I really was. I can wait for my chance to escape. Until then, I was going to act like a doll or whatever.

* * *

Thirty years. Far, far too long. The Emperor was becoming more and more power hungry. He gave up the act of being polite ages ago. Any shred of doubt that he was a bad man dissipated the moment he gave the order to execute the Emperor of the West. I never met him, but they say that he was a just ruler. Such a shame; I think I would have liked him a lot better than this bastard.

My long doll-styled dress hung down my form stiffly as we just sat there looking pretty for his arrival. The Emperor was running late for some reason. Usually he never missed out on the chance to humiliate us. We stayed in this room from dawn to dusk. Then we were free to return to our quarters.

One of the soldiers in the room shifted his weight nervously. It looked like even the humans were starting to wonder what was up. The thought made me want to laugh. The Emperor was never late.

Finally, nearly an hour and a half behind schedule, Emperor What's-His-Face stormed into the hall. His eyes were narrowed in rage. His mouth was tightened in a thin line as he angrily surveyed the room. The Emperor stomped to his throne.

"Your Imperial Majesty…," one of the soldiers began, but he was cut off by a sharp look from his ruler.

"Tell me, each of you, how could you let this happen? This shouldn't have been allowed to occur, but you sat by and let it happen!"

Let what happen? I was so thoroughly confused!

"Commander!" he barked. The young man looked up. After the defeat of the West, the Emperor saw fit to add their commander to his court due to his experience. The former commander had gotten on the wrong side of the Emperor. It was either have someone incompetent or have a former enemy with experience. Apparently the Emperor thought that he was being smart. Well, I hope that this human is smart enough to not trust this emperor.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty?"

"Form a team and find out who the thief is! It shouldn't be that hard!"

"Yes sir." Dazed, he exited the hall without looking at anyone.

"Now for the rest of you," the Emperor hissed with a shaking finger, "I want you to double the defenses, no, triple them! No one is allowed to get in or get out without being searched, particularly from this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Shuddering, the mercenaries nodded. Okay, I'll admit, seeing them afraid _was_ a little funny, but the Emperor's fury was also very unsettling. From what I gathered, some thief came in the night and stole something. There were no clues as to what was taken, but whoever that thief was, I want to shake their hand. They just provided the distraction I needed to escape.

My escape needs to be well thought out, though. I can't just walk out these doors out of my own free will. Who knows how long it will take for them to find the thief. If you wanted something done, you ask the strongest of the strong. There was no question. I'd give them a month at most to track down the thief. Once I find any sign, any at all, that they had found him/her, I'll use the chaos that follows to get out of here. They'll be so preoccupied with the executions that they won't notice when an elf goes missing.

The Emperor drummed his fingers impatiently on the armrest of his throne. Honestly, why does he think that it will make things better for him and his predicament? All I can say is that he had it coming. I don't know what's missing, or at least not yet, but he deserved it. I was done playing his doll.

I shot a quick glance at my fellow elf-doll-slaves. We've discussed it before, escape. None of the others are interested. They've come to accept that they couldn't do anything. I promised them, however, that when I escape, I'll find a way to help them. Our race won't stand by and be toyed with any longer.

"Not me, nitwits!" the Emperor barked. He had made a move to exit the room, and the guards were trying to slow him down so that they could search him.

"Pardon us. We're just doing our job." They were being polite, but the Emperor was not in the mood. Scowling, he pushed himself past them and left.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I commented, "Well, um, that happened."

Some of the soldiers gave me amused looks. It was nice to know that I wasn't alone in this humor. Out of all of us, I was the only elf that humanity has had its effect on. At home, we spoke the Common Language anyway. Living here in the presence of humans for thirty years has really affected my lifestyle. I can still understand several languages because I was an archaeologist practitioner. My best language just happened to be that of the humans.

Another effect is bravery. I wasn't meek, regardless of my mask. I was only weak on the outside. In reality, I had a plan. I was going to get out, with or without help. I just had to wait.

* * *

Okay, I can't wait any longer. Today, they found out who the thief was. It was the last person I expected. How was anyone supposed to guess who the dragon egg thief was? No wonder it took the Commander's team such a long time. He was intentionally slowing them down.

It was only because of a supposed "friend" of the Commander's that the Emperor found out the truth. The soldier's betrayal led to the scene taking place before me right here, right now.

A battered man was lying unconscious on the carpet. I'll give it to him; he was pretty strong to make it through the "questioning" without breaking and revealing everything he knew. But I know what's coming next. It's happened to me before. The Emperor always finds your weakness and exploits it. It is kind of obvious what his is. I think I am starting to pity him. How funny; an elf pitying a human. Who'd ever think that was possible?

I've talked with a friend, and she agreed to help me get out. It was very convenient in all honesty. She said that it would take about a week to complete the final preparations. I understood. She still had to locate my old clothes and find me some decent supplies for the road. I also knew that she was busy forging me some fake identification so that I can get a job as, guess what, an archaeologist! I was super psyched.

More mercenaries came in dragging in with them a woman and her child. The man woke up and started screaming at them to let his family go. I blocked his yells out sadly. The Empire was a monster. When I get out, I'll be able to drop this mask of content. I was not content with this life.

* * *

"Oh, I was very happy when I got out. A good friend of mine helped me."

"It's always nice to have people like that."

Drake looked regretful; Grayson looked bitter. I for one, however, am glad that I managed to get out. After the messenger came in announcing that the escaped thief, or should I say Grayson, had been caught again, I took my chance and left with Lalea's help. I don't regret my choice to leave. My friend's help was very much welcome. When I left, I didn't drop my smile. It just wasn't a mask anymore.

* * *

_**There we go. I chose to wrap this up here. I was geeking by the end because of the job the Emperor gave to his commander. **_

_**Oh, and you know what I said at the top about totally being helpful? Here's what's funny: my mom then asked me to help pass her the White House ornaments. **_

_**Hopefully the Christmas music will get my version of "There's a Zombie On Your Lawn" out of my head. **_

_**I purposefully avoided revealing Ada's fate. You're welcome. But in all seriousness, for those who are interested, I tried to hint that he was taken away as a slave. Mia just doesn't know that. **_

Firelover123: Okay, is there a magical place somewhere in the world where people know what "Count of Monte Cristo" is? If so, I need to live there. I'm not against country music, but come on, movie scores and Broadway is so much better. Here's what I think: Grayson would wait a few years until his son is old enough. Now, as for Drake, I tried to hint that Grayson's family's death is what motivated him to go with Drake and help him with Armen. At least, that's what I like to think. I don't think he's jealous (at least not yet). I think Drake would still get possessed. After all, he still has his Herobrine problem. Well, he might have been weakened from Luke, so his defenses were lowered. I doubt that Luke would have shot him if it wasn't for Grayson. Drake wouldn't have even went north, so he wouldn't find Mia. Therefore, no shippings. Believe it or not, I actually don't really have a side for the shipping war O_O I just find it easier to do Gamefactory.

Guest: Your map is somewhere. Ask James Sirius Potter. I think he took it from Harry's desk. Thanks :)

cantthinkofaname: Don't worry, I'll do a "Drake must be asked to work for the Empire" fic soon. It shall break feels. We just put up our tree, but I saw trees way before Thanksgiving. Thanks!

CJ: "I'd like to thank my school for providing the tool to write on, and my family for being there for me, and my readers for their amazing support, and my cat for being adorable." I think that's a good acceptance speech. The Inheritance Cycle is awesome. You'll enjoy it. Herobrine's destruction, ehh? I'll see what I can do. Don't rush; always take your time when writing.

cookiemonster09: I don't get daylight savings either. Well, I understand why it exists, but it is so inconvenient. I've held off on reviewing before. You're not alone. I've not exactly done something where Armen survived Episode 13, but I really should, shouldn't I? Keep your theory. I still have some theories I still won't let go (the dragon egg can corrupt people, certain characters' backstories, etc). I know I'm evil; that's why I waited until the very end of the day on the 7th. But seriously, though, I need to live in whatever area where people know what that show is. Country music is just not my forte. Thanks :D

Marinara: You seriously made me think of my best friend with that one word. She says it to me every time she sits down at our table.

One girl army: Heh heh, I planned that out well, then. Hopefully you saw this and love me further. Thanks for the feedback ;)

_**I love responding to reviews. I can't think of a whole lot of things I would rather do. **_

_**For those who follow me on Wattpad or wish to: I moved the Looking Up/Unforgiving thing on there for you to see. Now you shall see what it looks like if separated from the various other parts ;) **_

_**My cat is really enjoying The Avengers. She's just chilling on the armrest like, "Sup." **_

**_Now I want to see Civil War. I have a weird thing with liking to see friends fight, and Ironman and Captain America are fighting in it. _**

**_Anything else? Anything? No, well, I guess it's time to end your suffering. _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	35. Stories

_**Hey, everyone. I am back. I am totally not dead. I have returned to the realm of the living just to post this. And HEY! It is not in the middle of the night this time! **_

_**Now, I wrote this for school. We were doing creative writing prompts for English as a fun end-of-the-semester thing, and the prompt I chose involved the existence of dragons. Because I felt like it, I did one of the one-shot ideas I had for ages because it fit. Because it was for school, however, I did not include any names. If you're curious, the traveller is Drake. Don't think that this connects to "The Journey," because it does not. Today's traveller is Drake; I just don't say it specifically. **_

**_Since this was written for school, I didn't spend too much time on it. Sorry. I think that it is decent enough to post, but it is not my best work. Hopefully you will still enjoy :)_**

**_Musics:::::::::_**

-"Dreams Become Real" by Kevin Macleod

_**What? Just the one? What is this trickery? Okay, it is because this is shorter than usual, and the piece is longer *sigh***_

_**Yes, I know the title is creative LOL**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Stories

They were just stories, or at least that was what the traveller thought. For four years, he had been alone. He listened to the rumors of the thief without a second thought. He had scoffed at the idea of dragons. They were just stories. They were not true.

But they were true. When he met up with his old friend, the traveller discovered that his friend indeed was the thief, and that the rumors were true. Later, he saw the egg himself. He was amazed by it's presence, and, although he knew a thing or two about magic, he could scarcely imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands.

It was through unfortunate circumstance that they were forced to split up again. The traveling man was accustomed to loneliness, but that did nothing to stop the blow. Every now and then, he'd come across a message board bearing the face of his friend. That was the only sign that he was still alive.

It had been a year since he last spoke to him and another mutual friend. To be completely honest, he wasn't even sure if she was still alive. She didn't have a large bounty on her head, so there was no way to know her fate. Now, the adventurer was left with his thoughts and fantasies as he dealt with all of the loss. Alone.

Sometimes he stopped in a village. They welcomed him through the gates apprehensively for fear that he might be a bandit. The traveller grimly understood why. He had no home. He had no companions. He was armed; he carried a sword with him at all times. He just had the unfortunate role of someone constantly on the move.

A gust of cold wind blew past him, and he shivered from the wintery breeze. He knew of a town perhaps five miles away. It would be a suitable place for him to rest for the night. In this world, it was never safe to sleep in the wilderness, especially if someone was alone. Heck, the last time he tried doing that, he nearly froze to death and was woken up by bandits. He decided that he could spare a little gold on a room for one night.

Calmly, the man stared up into the pinkish sky. He'd give himself about eighty-five minutes to get there. He could teleport, but his mana levels were low. He wouldn't be able to recharge for another few days, and he was saving his energy for an emergency. If he had been attacked by anyone unfriendly, he'd want to be at his full strength.

A familiar sense of dread washed over him, and he felt his body tense up. He didn't like the feeling of being watched, but since it had become so common of a feeling for the traveller, he learned to just live with it. After all, there wasn't anything he could really do to stop it.

The sun was just meeting the horizon when he arrived at the town. The villagers went along their way, speaking in strange tongues that the traveller did not understand. Sometimes, he would pick up a couple of words he knew. This was not his native language, though. Like it or not, he was stuck with a vocabulary list of twenty or so words in their language. At least he knew how to get a room. It was one of the first things he made sure to learn.

"Ubi una nocte uterque unum locum." It was a Latin sentence that he picked up a while back that translated to, "One room for one night." He didn't have to know much else about the language in order to get by.

The clerk looked at him funnily and started speaking in the common language, "You're lucky that I know what you're saying. Not all of us natives speak that language, you know."

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I just sort of assumed..."

"Aye, I'm not mad," The innkeeper chuckled.

The traveller's room was at the end of the hall on the first floor. That was perfectly fine since he was afraid of heights. He was okay sometimes, but usually he just avoided heights completely.

He stared out the window at the empty cobblestone streets. Tomorrow it will be bustling with people again. He made a mental note to wake up early to avoid the crowds.

He wasn't alone in the tavern. The adventurer had seen several people eating their dinner when he came in. There was bound to have at least _one _person who spoke his language. When the man exited his room, he discovered that he was correct. Since his only want for the time being was information, he silently slipped into one of the seats close by to the humans and pretended to be ordering off of a menu for something to drink, like tea.

"I'm telling you. There is nothing out there. It is just some silly rumor that doesn't mean anything." The man's husky voice was slightly slurred. The traveller felt his nose scrunch up in disgust. He was always disapproving of the consumption of alcohol.

One of his friends crossed his arms defensively. This second man had dirty blond hair. "I'm just repeating information I _heard_; I didn't say anything about actually believing the tales. You're right; the stories are indeed suspicious."

A nosy young woman with raven hair who had clearly been listening in suddenly spoke up. "Aye, but how can you be sure that they are fake, either?"

Apparently suddenly barging into conversations was completely normal around here because a fourth man, one with dark brown hair like the traveller's contributed, "Are you sayin'..."

"Yes, I believe the tales. I've seen some pretty strange stuff. This only adds icing to the cake."

The second man stated, "But who could have done it? Surely not the thief?"

"Why wouldn't it be, though?" laughed the first man roughly, and he rolled his eyes. "If all of you are so bent on the return of the winged beasts, then the so-called rider can just as easily be that criminal."

"If that's the case," started the fourth man slowly, "then we're in some serious trouble."

"From what?" the girl asked. "From one man?"

The second man shrugged and added, "With a dragon."

"Thank you!" The fourth man acknowledged. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, seemingly happy that someone was agreeing with him.

The adventurer's suspicions that had been nagging him from the back of his mind were seemingly correct. From what the traveller could gather, they were indeed talking about his friend, the thief. Even if they didn't mention anything about a criminal, the last comment about a dragon was a dead giveaway.

Which meant that his friend had succeeded. The last time he heard from his friend, he was still on the hunt for the place where he can bring dragons back to this world. Dragons once were real; ruins from the dragons' rampage from long ago were still visible today. They had been killed off one by one, but the thing was, dragons were just as much of a part of this world as the humans were. Killing them off and reducing them to legends significantly impacted the future of the world that they lived in.

As a result, people continued to doubt if dragons ever did truly exist. Deniers of their existence passed off the rumors as mere stories. The traveller remembered that he did once, too. Now he knew the truth.

He refocused his attention back to the conversation taking place. All four of them were still there, and they had now been joined by two others. There was a tall young woman with chestnut hair and a smaller man who could, in the traveller's opinion, easily pass as a dwarf if it weren't for the lack of facial hair. The dwarf man raised his voice. "There's no proof that such a thing exists! I don't care from what source it comes; dragons are not real. They are just this big hoax. You are all just putting stock in children stories for no reason. Haven't you ever heard of a difference between fantasy and reality?"

The chestnut-haired woman gave him an amused look. She spoke with a dignified voice. "Is there much of a difference these days? I think not."

The very first man that the traveller had heard grunted, "There is still a line between fiction and reality. It may have been smudged and redrawn over and over again, but it exists. I believe things with what I see with my own one eye."It was then that the adventurer noticed that he had a glass eye.

"Bah!" growled the dwarf-sized man. "I have a hard time believing that even the _egg_ existed, much less a giant winged serpent."

"It does. I've seen it."

Right then and there, the traveller wished that he had never spoken. The entire group turned to face him, as well as some who had just been listening in. But he couldn't help speaking out. It just sort of came out, and he regretted it.

"What did you say?" inquired the nosy woman with dark hair. "_You've _actually _seen_ it?"

"Pretend I didn't say anything," he mumbled as he tried to go back to his drink.

All eyes were on him. The brown-haired man added curiously, "Is that enough proof for you?"

The glass-eyed man scoffed. "Pfft. Don't think that he's telling the truth. If he _has _seen it, then why didn't he turn the thief in? Please, he's just boasting."

The traveller ironically felt very grateful towards this man and his disbelief. After all, how on earth could he explain his reasons for _not _heeding the wanted posters? He was the thief's friend? That was just asking for more trouble.

His lack of response made most members of the company to lose interest in him. The raven-haired woman, however, continued to keep an eye on him. The adventurer shifted uncomfortably in his seat from the unwanted attention. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

The raven-haired woman unsteadily pulled herself out from her seat. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said loudly. "Need an early start for tomorrow."

She briskly went in the direction of the lodgings, tossing a coin carelessly at the clerk. Her aim was severely off, and the gold coin clattered to the ground close to the adventurer's feet. With a quick glance at the group continuing their informational debate, he picked up the coin to give to the clerk.

The clerk took it gratefully. "Thanks." Then, under his breath, he added warningly, "You best watch your mouth, boy. As you can already tell, there eyes and ears everywhere. That woman has been here for a month now."

"Who is she?" the traveller asked wearily. "I don't know. My guess is, though, that she works for the authorities. I don't really do background checks on who comes in here, but it sounds like she picks up rumors and reports them to someone. That lady leaves early in the morning and will return with a bag of gold coins and some man. Then the culprit disappears, and I never see him at my pub again."

The traveller nodded in understanding. "I'll try to be more careful. What do you suggest? Leave and find someplace safe?"

"It's your choice. However, I suggest that you stay here for the night and wake real early in the morning, then leave quietly. Just watch your back."

"Thank you," he muttered. The clerk nodded and went back to drying glasses. The traveller glanced at the crowd of people spread out throughout the tavern. The innkeeper was right; while they pretended not to show it, they each were interested in what he had to say about the dragon. Abandoning his glass, the traveller turned on his heel and went back to his room.

It was a larger scale room than what he was used to in an inn. The walls were a dull blue-gray color, but they were decorated in various paintings. He took some time to admire the abrupt strokes of color that coated the parchment. What wouldn't the traveller give to have enough time to just spend time on art. All together, the fact that the paintings were spread out gave the illusion that the room was larger than normal.

Aside from the paintings, another source of decoration came from the bedside table. On top of it was a blue glass vase. Fresh daisies stood stiffly upright. The flooring was hard wood. If he was correct, it was made of oak. It was polished, so he was unlikely to get a splinter. To complete the look of the room, there was a bed and a set of gray curtains covering the window.

He sat on the edge of the bed. It was comfortable enough; it certainly beat a bed of pine needles and snow. The sheets were white and plain, but that was not important. He cared more for the fact that they were soft and warm. They were probably washed and replaced everyday.

He had a hunch that he should look out the window. His skin tingled with the thought, and his instinct did not usually fail him. The traveller opened the curtains with a loud sigh. He peered out the windows beyond the city. Tall, dark mountains stood proudly in the distance. The magnificent landforms provided solitude and adventure. He snorted.

The realization hit him like a piece of hail in a storm. The world was changing. The return of the dragons will not come without a price, whether it be good or bad. Soon everything will be completely different. Maybe then he wouldn't be completely alone.

He stepped away from the window and made to fall asleep. He shut his eyes and fell asleep peacefully. But if the traveller had spent a few more moments looking out into the world outside, just a few more, he would have seen a shadowy winged shape fly triumphantly across the surface of the full moon.

* * *

_**There we go. It's a fun-sized chapter (at least it wasn't as short as some of the others people shared). Nevertheless, I can knock it off of my Notes and focus again on the few really long ones I am writing. **_

_**A few short bits of news: First off, I am going to be on vacation between the 26th and the 3rd. Do not expect any updates during then, but I will be doing my best to finish some of the one-shots so that they are ready to go. I'm not sure if I can get another update prior to Christmas, but I'll try. If not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **_

cookiemonster09: But what is my one-shots without any references? Sorry about that talk. Sometimes I tend to really get off topic. No, I do not hunt...unless if you count stepping on spiders for my arachnophobic sister. I agree; no one is actually sane. Everyone who says otherwise is wrong. As for the show, I was talking about _The Count of Monte Cristo_ Broadway show. I should really start making screen-shots of the screen when I get a new review to see when I got it. I can't tell if it came out during the day or night. Luke...a mage? Hmm...Hmm...*lost in thought*

Firelover123: I meant to put the message on Wattpad. First order of business when I'm done: go onto Wattpad and message them. Your grandmother has Flowey outside her lawn? Is it bad that he is my second favorite character (my first is Papyrus). There's no such thing as too many. At least I don't have to run out of them. Herobrine getting attached to someone like Drake...oh. Oh. Idea. I am not allowed to forget that song, am I? Now, country isn't _all _Texas. There are other states. Now for the crossover: can I put it on Wattpad?

CJ: Don't feel too bad. I'm sure it's fine. I could write a whole book of suggestions. It depends on what you've already read. My personal three favorite series are Harry Potter, the Inheritance Cycle, and Lord of the Rings, and I also like The Hunger Games, Divergent, and The Maze Runner. Another favorite of mine is really unappreciated in my opinion. It is called _The Song of the Lioness_ by Tamora Pierce, and I personally like it. Civil War is on my list of movies I want to see. Thanks!

JazzTastic: Thanks!

_**Okay, we got that out of the way. I've already explained that I will be absent, but I'll try to upload again before then. For now, however, I am going to continue to obsess over this one riddle because I refuse to believe that there is no riddle that I can solve. Until then, later ;)**_

**_~Lya200~_**


	36. Prince Charming

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? I'm done. I won't throw any more Spanish at you guys. **_

_**It's been ages, I know, but writing takes forever. You can thank the snow for me actually finishing this. I'm still wondering why we only have ten snow days built into our school calendar, though. For the past two years we went over that number, and we only went to school for one day this week, Tuesday. **_

**_For anyone who cares, I had an awesome time on my trip. See, I went down to Florida. At first, we were just hanging at the beaches collecting sea shells, sand dollars, sharks' teeth, etc. We found this one sand-dollar, and my brother named it Sam. Of course, being a constant-reference-maker, I jokingly said that it's nickname was Moose. Then everyone started calling him Sam-Moose. Eventually, his full name became "Sam-Moose of the Shire." He refused to leave when my mom tried to let him go, so he stuck around to play until it was time to go. Sam was awesome. After that, we went to Disneyworld and Universal Studios Harry Potter (both parks). At Disney, the light show on the castle was fantastic. Then there's Harry Potter. A dragon breathed fire in my face. My life is complete. And butterbeer tastes amazing. Same thing with pumpkin juice. My brother and I went insane from the constant clanging of our toy Swords of Gryffindor on the way home. You can guess what the first thing we did was. _**

**_How was your Christmas/holiday? I hope you had a blast. Tell me, if you're reading this, what was the best part? _**

**_And, if anyone is interested, my soundtrack of all of the music from The Haunted is officially complete! "The War is Not Lost" kept evading me, but I found it in the end. _**

**_MUSICS!_**

-"Secrets of the Castle" by John Williams (Harry Potter 3)

-"Middle Earth" from Audionautix

-"Sad Trio" by Kevin Macleod

-"At Rest" by Kevin Macleod

-"Tempting Secrets" by Kevin Macleod

-"Sunrise On Mars" from Audionautix

-"Snape's Demise" by Alexandre Desplat (I was so sad when Alan Rickman died; this is a tribute)

-"Teller of Tales" by Kevin Macleod

-"Lothlorien" by Howard Shore (Fellowship of the Ring)

**_So, this is Mia's thoughts during Sunken Treasure. I'm sorry that the majority of it is dialogue, but I did the best I could._**

_**Oh, to make up for my long absence, I have taken the liberty to provide a nice long chapter. You're welcome :)**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Prince Charming

Mia's POV

A carnivorous temptation overcame me as the scent of freshly cooked meat treckled up the stairs into the single room that all of the inhabitants shared. My mouth watered with longing for my dinner. It was just so funny how eager I was for each meal. I guess that it is because they are among the only things I can count on these days. All of my friends were dead now. I lost hope that they could have survived the attack on the Red Keep; they would have come back by now.

I was asleep during the strike against the city. It was the explosions that woke me up. Smoke had been drifting into the sky, smothering out the light from the stars. Honestly, I was just amazed that the culprit didn't come our way and destroyed this inn. They were capable enough of killing us all.

I didn't even know who or what could possibly cause so much damage. No one man can accomplish such a feat, but some of my old friends would talk about how it was the work of a single man. That was just impossible.

I closed my book and placed it gently onto the bedside table. I marked my place with a leather bookmark for reference for later when I have more time. I don't have anything else better to do these days. One of the things I dislike the most in the world is the cold. Since my quarry was deep underwater, and winter was right around the corner, I was stuck here twiddling my thumbs waiting for spring to retrieve the artifact.

I crept down the stairs into the common room. Paganum babbled on to each other about whatever. I knew several languages, but to my amazing luck, I did _not _understand paganum. I am 127 years old and spent thirty years of my life acting like a doll; you'd think that I would have picked it up somewhere. Nope.

I slipped the innkeeper a sovereign to pay for one of the sandwiches. A Siamese cat scrutinized my food. I held it protectively close to my body. "Get your own."

It played the victim by wailing its response. It jumped onto the table and lied down on my napkin to nap. I flicked its ears. It hissed at me and hopped out the way. The cat slinked out of the inn to go outside and do whatever it is cats do. Good riddance.

Finally allowed to eat my burger in peace, I bit into the bread in relief, savoring each morsel of the bite. I washed it down with a gulp of room temperature water. It was clean, though, which was good.

"Hello!" A blond man sauntered inside in good spirits, followed closely by a really tall guy who looked strangely like a half-enderman. Correction; he probably _is _one. The tall one was holding his head as if his life depended on it. Both of the men's clothes were torn and dirty. Dried blood stained their pants.

The human took one look around. He sounded like he had a cold. "Anyone here? I'm looking for, like, the clerk." His eyes traveled towards me. "Oh hey!"

The blond shoved his way past his companion to get a better look at me. Judging by the way he was acting, I don't think that he's had much contact with people besides paganum in a very long time. Something about him was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

I smiled goofily at him. "Hey."

The tall one's eyes widened. One of them was a normal enderman eye, if they could be called normal, but the other was plain white. It wasn't like its pupil was white; there was no pupil. It made me think of a pit of snow covering a window; there was no way to see inside the soul.

"Woah! Wait, what?" He gazed at me, dumbfounded. I flicked my bangs out of my face.

The blond one went to go pay, and the tall one came to sit with me. The extremely large hybrid commented in bewilderment, "This might sound a little bit weird, but you are the first real person I've seen besides," he gestured towards his friend, "Grayson in a very long time."

The cat was back. Purring smugly, it invaded the wooden seat beside me and prepared to spring onto the table.

Tearing my eyes away, I responded, "I will honestly tell you that is a very weird thing to say."

His human side of his face turned scarlet. "That sounded better in my head, didn't it?" He looked uncertainly at his friend.

The blond, who was sliding into another empty seat, indicated me. "She's an elf." I faced him in surprise before remembering that my ears were exposed. "I'm Grayson by the way."

The tall guy looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Wait."

"Oh, hi." I grinned. These guys seemed trustworthy enough.

Grayson. The name sounded familiar too. Before I could question it, he pointed towards the tall one. "This is Drake."

I gave him a small wave. "Hi Drake."

He gave me a curt nod. "Nice to meet you, but Grayson, elves are real in this world? What?"

"This world?" That comment was just the king of weird. What could that possibly mean? Time-and-space travel was highly unlikely.

Grayson answered merrily, "Yeah. I've been to their homelands. It's a beautiful place." I faced him. He and his friend will never cease to surprise me. I understood it when people knew of our existence, but it was much harder to find someone wise than it was to find someone ignorant, much less someone who had some sort of contact with my race. "It's almost like this forest, except…"

Grayson raised his eyebrow at Drake, who flushed. "Uh, I didn't say anything."

Grayson stuttered, "Uh, it-it-it's a very beautiful place. Imagine, like…" He paused to think for a moment. "Structures, like… Tree houses! Massive tree houses. It… It's amazing." He blushed in embarrassment and faced me.

"Ooh. Wow." The image that was surely forming in Drake's head probably did not serve justice to the real deal. I've not been home for over three decades now. True, I probably _could _go back if I wanted to, and how I wanted to, but something was keeping me here. Until I find out what that is, I was going to stay here.

"Yeah, I love my hometown." I pictured the various buildings that were still etched into my brain. Even after thirty-something years, I still remembered my kingdom clearly. It might have something to do with my long lifespan, but still. "It's like…ahhh…"

"You two keep talking, I'm going to get a room, so…"

"Cat, get out of here!" Drake swatted at the feline pest that pounced back onto the table because of my distraction.

Grayson watched it run off in amusement. To him, I said, "It's not exactly…separate rooms. This is sort of set up similar to the Red Keep."

"Oh. Oh." Disappointed, Grayson went to pay anyway.

"Yeah. Kinda… Kinda awkward." I didn't mean to bring up the Keep; it was just the best example I had.

Drake's face darkened. "Oh, speaking of the Red Keep, you should stay away from there."

The Siamese waddled away with its mouth full of what used to be _my _sandwich. Grayson shot a dirty look at the animal. "That cat just took your food."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you kidding me?!" I started to rise out of my chair, but Grayson insisted that I stay put.

"Here, here, no stay. I'll get you some." He went back to the counter.

Drake said with a determined and commanding voice, "Listen, do not go to the Red Keep. I don't know if you've seen it recently or anything... Just do not go there, whatever you do."

"What's…" I was interrupted by Grayson joyfully sliding a new sandwich onto the dish.

"Here you go."

Politely, I thanked, "Thank you."

"All right."

"Well, I went there a few weeks back to-" I stopped as the cat came back and stole my new sandwich. "Again?! You know what, don't even bother. Don't even bother." I looked at Grayson sternly who looked like he was going to get back up again.

He passed me two sovereigns. "Here." I placed the coins gingerly into my pocket. Grayson gravely continued, "Anyway, I've been to the Red Keep this week." In his eyes, I made out several emotions: fear, disgust, anger, hate… "I won't lie. My friend here was very ill, and he was shot with a poisoned arrow, and he was out."

I felt my own eyes widen. That would explain his discomfort coming inside, I guess. "Are you all right?"

"It wasn't a fun experience," Drake mumbled. His nose scrunched up at the memory.

"Eugh." I stuck out my tongue. Poison? God, I can't even imagine… The memories of the Emperor came back, and this new info paled in contrast.

Grayson looked at Drake painfully. It looked like he wanted to say something, but Grayson bit his tongue. "I-I was there. Well, we were also there when the attack happened."

"Oh, you were there?!" I realized that that may have came out nosy, but frankly, they pried into my business first. It was _my _turn.

"Mm-hmm. We barely got out of there with our lives."

I shook my hands in repulsion. "Eugh!"

The corners of Grayson's mouth twitched. "Amazingly, people did get away, but…"

I grinned out of context. "Yeah, I saw a bunch of people sprinting down the bridge there."

"I was there, this week." Grayson had a disgusted look on his face.

"That wouldn't surprise me. I'm just glad to know that people got out of there alive."

"Yeah, I was kinda concerned about the death toll, to be honest with you."

Grayson looked sheepishly at Drake. They were probably sharing some kind of an "inside joke" or something. "It was horrible. It's worse there now."

"Uh…" I uncomfortably looked at him, my eyes asking the million-marque question.

"Slaves."

Drake nodded. "Unless if you feel like being a slave, I wouldn't head back."

"Yeah." More to Drake than to me, Grayson added, "The cultists took over."

I half-heartedly said, "Uh, I have no choice but to stay in this area."

"Hm, what is this?" Grayson picked up a medallion of some sort from the ground. It was solid gold with a blue center. He examined its markings before holding it up to show to Drake. "I think that cat just took stuff from your backpack!"

Irritated, Drake's purple eye flared. "Are you-!" He sighed in annoyance.

Grayson smiled wryly. "Well, I have your circle talisman."

I snickered in spite of the pest. "That cat has been _tormenting _me for weeks."

Grayson rose, infuriated. "I'm shooting that cat. I'm shooting that cat. Shooting that cat."

"Grayson! Calm down!" Drake scolded.

The blond turned around. Memories of the Imperial Palace came back as I saw what appeared to be at first glance one of the Emperor's mysteriously magical weapons: a gun.

"Woah! What is that!" Terror streaked throughout my body. It was tensing up, ready to face the danger.

He shrugged. "Crossbow." He tossed the talisman or whatever to Drake along with a rolled up sleeping bag. "Your sleeping bag."

The way how he could act like nothing happened was amazing. I relaxed.

"Wait, do crossbows…" Drake corrected himself. "Oh wait. Of course they exist in this world."

"Hm? Yeah. See?" Grayson pulled it out and reloaded it to demonstrate. I finally recognized it as a normal, everyday weapon. A fine one, if I might add.

My face reddened in humiliation. "I thought it was something else for a second out of the corner of my eye. Kinda freaked me out."

Grayson saw something, and he went up to the window to check. "Oh! It's day!"

Interested, Drake went up to the window too. I for one, however, was thinking about how I didn't sleep the entire night. "Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah." Drake walked away from the window looking like something was wrong. "Really, that means no sleep."

Grayson put his hand in his pocket thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. Drake, do you need any money because when I was going through your stuff when you were ill, you had no money at all."

Drake blinked in confusion. "Really? It must have been stolen by one of those paganums that were in the Red Keep before it fell."

Grayson narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Or that cat." If cats could smile, it would be. Instead it was snobbishly flicking its tail and was also probably plotting ways on how to destroy the world.

I looked at Grayson, a fit man who clearly knew how to use a crossbow, and at Drake, a half-enderman with a good heart. It sounded insane, but maybe there was a way to get back my chalice after all. I had more than enough money to spare because of archaeology.

Finally, I articulated, "Wait, are you tight on cash right now?"

Drake moved his weight to his other foot and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, I am." He looked reproachfully at Grayson who smiled innocently.

Encouraged, I resumed, "Well, if you want, I have a little problem that I could have some help with. I could pay you. Yeah."

That got both of their attention. Humans were born greedy, so I wasn't that surprised when Grayson said, with his eyes glistening in longing, "Wait, before we start, what's the pay?"

I snorted. I can't say that I blamed him. The way he was talking, you'd think that he was a mercenary or something, what with how worried he was about his reward and all.

He took one look at my face and defended, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's my merc- It's my self absorbed side talking right here." He chuckled uncertainly. I'll admit that he did a good job covering up his mistake; I barely caught it, but Grayson just admitted his occupation. Wait, does that mean that he worked for the Empire? I'll have to test him to find out his true intentions.

"Um…" I started.

It seemed that Drake didn't have all of the human tendencies that was present in his friend. "Well, fir- Okay. First... I'm sorry, what is the problem?" Drake sent Grayson a scalding look. "Excuse my friend."

"Well, uh…" Suddenly, a flash of movement caught my eye.

Grayson saw it too. "Uh, it's taking more stuff from your backpack."

The ocelot swatted Drake's leg and meowed pitifully. Drake sighed as he scooped up his belongings from the oaken floor. "Wood ash is not…"

Grayson retrieved his crossbow. The movement startled the animal, and it scattered away to the safety of under-the-counter.

"Stupid cat! It's driving me crazy." I hissed. It meowed again.

"I'm shooting that cat. All right; it's going to die." Grayson pulled back on the trigger. I wouldn't put it past him to release the bolt.

Instead Grayson sighed, "How about this: we just go upstairs. I did pay for a room." He went for the stairs, and I see him greeting one of the paganums. "Hello sir."

I followed him. "There's no privacy in this place."

Grayson looked at the rows of beds standing side by side. Then he spotted the second room in the back. "Let's just go over here." He spotted my gear. "Is this where you are staying?"

I blushed at the mess. "Yeah. I tried to find the most secluded corner I could. Most of these paganum are male, so kind of awkward for me."

"Meh." Drake looked back the way we came in. "I understand. So, what is it-" Drake stopped and groaned in agony. One of his large hands flew to his forehead.

Grayson's face changed in the blink of an eye. One moment it was carefree, maybe even happy; the next he had the face of a worried sick friend.

"You okay?"

Drake moaned in answer.

"Are you all right?" I asked as well.

He forced a smile and removed his hand from his head. It dropped to his side. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Drake seemed okay to me for now, but Grayson didn't buy it. "Do you want me to get some water?"

Drake shook his head at Grayson. "No. I'll be fine."

I saw right through him. "I think that might be a good idea."

Drake hesitated. "No, it's just a minor headache, that's all."

Grayson looked at Drake weirdly, and he then insisted, "I'm going to get some water." He then purposefully went downstairs.

When the blond was gone, I turned to the half-enderman, "That seemed a little more than a minor headache."

"Yeah." I could tell that he knew a lot more. "It's a long story. Heh, I'm not even sure if you'd believe it if I told it to you."

I stared into his mismatched eyes sympathetically. "You'd be surprised what I'd believe. There's so much stuff." So much indeed.

Grayson came back and forced a glass bottle into Drake's hand. "Here," he ordered.

Drake mumbled, "Maybe we'll have time to tell the tale along the way."

I stalled, "Perhaps."

"Drink up. It'll help." Grayson just seemed so protective over Drake. It was near impossible to find this kind of loyalty, well, anywhere. Drake downed the bottle of the crystalline liquid. I honestly was interested in this pair. It was hard to come across a decent person in the Badlands, and finding two of them was just exciting. I could easily infer that their lives were full of adventure, what with the talk of poisoned arrows and slip-ups involving mercenaries.

Drake smiled gratefully. "Thanks Grayson." Without thinking, apparently, the hybrid passed his friend the empty water bottle.

Dumbfounded, Grayson countered, "Why are you giving me the bottle?"

Drake shrugged. "Cause you always take the bottle. I don't wanna just carry around one."

"Okay okay." Grayson threw his hands up into the air, accepting defeat.

I howled in delight. "You two sound like a bickering old married couple."

"Anyway." Grayson froze, taking in my comment, which was, in my opinion, kind of true. "What is this problem you have?" He pulled out a fancy compass.

"Well, I'm just going to start from the beginning." I flinched at the memory.

"Oh no, it's raining." Grayson ran up to the fancy window. Sure enough, I heard the distinct _pitter patter _of rain droplets on the roof. I myself was disappointed since we had to go outside eventually.

Drake looked out at the darkness glumly. "It's all right."

Grayson suspiciously walked away from the window. I could tell that something was off. Wasn't it day?

"So…" Drake shook off whatever it was and looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry. Uh, well…" It was time for me to come clean about my job. "I'm an archaeologist, and I've been working at a dig site close to the Red Keep for a while now, but obviously I can't exactly accomplish that anymore, after the attacks." I turned away so that neither of the boys saw my tears.

"Yeah." Drake's eyes bid me to continue.

"Would not exactly be possible." Rain continued to fall beside the window into little puddles that meshed well with the forest greenery.

Drake nodded in understanding. "So, what do you want us to do? Take you to the Red Keep?"

I chuckled at my mistake. I should have been clearer. "No, um… While I was working there, I managed to recover an extremely valuable archaeological artifact, and… It's really important to me and the archaeological community, but… I was trying to keep it quiet, but…somehow, word got out, and it was, um… It was taken."

I stuttered so much in my explanation. The memory was just so awful. It was full of violence and heartbreak. Since it was my fault, I was the one who volunteered to go get it back. A few weeks later, my crew that stayed behind was dead.

"Oh." Drake looked at Grayson at a loss. This probably wasn't their normal kind of deal, but then again, I didn't know what was.

"Well, I'll help." Grayson removed his hands from his pockets. "Well, I don't know about Drake. I can't speak for him." He glanced at his friend.

"Well, I'll certainly help." Drake looked like he meant well, but there was that part that looked to me like he was reluctant.

"I'll pay you," I reminded jokingly.

The lanky man loosened up. "I mean, yeah, if there's money involved, I'll be even happier to help."

"Wait, wait, wait." There was the interjection I was bracing for. "All right, this is my self absorbed side talking. How much are we talking here?" Grayson walked up to me until his face was up in mine.

With great difficulty, I answered with a straight face, "We're talking…" Pause for dramatic effect. "A whole marque."

Grayson stood up straight. His shock was nothing compared to Drake's face, but then again, Drake was kinda broke right now. "Wow, this must be a valuable artifact."

I confirmed, "Yeah, it's really valuable."

Grayson put his hands together in pleasure. "Ooh, that's a hundred sovereign there."

I must say that he didn't look too bad off compared to most. Then again, he probably had mercenary blood in him, so I wouldn't be too surprised.

"Well, I make quite a bit."

Drake grinned. "I could be happy with a marque. Sure."

"I make quite a bit," I repeated.

Grayson smirked boastfully. "I bet I bet I have more than you, though."

I crossed my arms. "Hmm?"

"I bet I have more than you."

Even Drake was caught off guard. "Wow, Grayson. So, so humble."

"Way to rub it in," I said with equal cheer.

Grayson shrugged. I nudged my way past him to retrieve my backpack. I messily shoved everything inside with the exception of the map of the river.

"Wait, do you have a map?"

"Uh, yes, actually. I do." I passed Grayson the rolled up parchment. He took it from my hands. "Here you are." Grayson rummaged around in his pack for something.

Drake stared down at the diagram. "And this is where you think it's located?"

"Uh, I'm sure that's where it's located."

Gently, Grayson pulled out another piece of parchment. "I have other maps in here that we could cross-reference." He buckled the bag shut.

He showed me a map, and I recognized the terrain. Drake, meanwhile, stared uneasily at Grayson. "It's true that you do have a fair collection of maps."

"I know where it is," Grayson mumbled.

I tapped Grayson's shoulder. "Hey, you're the Map Guy?"

Drake snickered. "You should see the maps he has of-" He stopped after Grayson gave him a warning look.

"Can we not talk about that place?" Grayson threw me a side-glance. "Come on." He equipped his backpack.

I looked at the two friends. Ooh, how I wanted to ask them what they were talking about. It wasn't my business, though. Maybe later.

"Map Guy."

Grayson retrieved his golden compass and examined it. "Uh…" I looked at Drake, but he didn't seem too worried. "It is…" He scanned the pictures of the hills and waters on the two maps. "That way."

With a steady hand, he pointed in the direction of the window. I could see the long bridge that lay between the Red Keep and the Empire. I suppose that where I was facing was that of the Red Keep.

"That way?" Drake asked for confirmation.

"Yep."

"Cool."

The three of us exited. I don't think I forgot anything. I tossed a hasty look under my bed. There was my book. I snatched it up and put it into a side pocket in my backpack. No book left behind!

Grayson paled. "It's past the Red Keep."

"So, are we heading out?" Drake expectantly asked.

I caught the big picture. "Wow, we have to go past it?"

Grayson frowned. "Yep. We're going to have to sneak around."

We tiptoed down the steps into the main room with Grayson in the lead. "I would rather not get caught up," I murmured.

Grayson eyed one of the cakes that had been lying out. "Before we go." Before Drake or I could stop him, he was chowing down it like he hadn't eaten for days.

He ate it. He ate the entire thing. When he was done, Grayson wiped his mouth with his sleeve like nothing happened. He walked out the door.

In awe, Drake gaped after his friend. "Wow. I'm not really sure what to say to that."

I snickered. Grayson defended, "Survival makes you very hungry."

I shrugged and called out to the paganum, "Thank you for your hospitality." Even though he probably didn't understand a word coming out of my mouth. There is only one thing they understand about humans, and that is money. Even though I was elvish, I understood the human language far better.

Grayson was already busy poring over the maps. "All right. We're going to have to go…"

I reminded, "The bridge is out. Just saying."

"Yeah." Nevertheless, he continued forward.

"The bridge is _out_."

"I'm trying to think of a way we can get by cause I don't want to go through the forest and back towards the house." He stopped at the hole in the crumbling stone bridge.

Drake smiled. "It's fine. I know how to get across." He too stopped at the edge. His hand slipped into a pocket, and when he brought it back out, Drake's hand was fitted with a pale glove.

"What is that?" I asked wonderingly.

Drake turned around. "What is…"

Grayson answered for him. "Oh yeah, he's a mage."

"Yeah."

Excitedly, I stepped towards Drake to be closer to the two. "You're a _mage_?!"

Drake seemed a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

I spluttered, "That. Is. Really cool; I'm not gonna lie!"

Drake smiled. Then he fell to a knee, his free hand clutching at his forehead. Grayson grabbed Drake's shirt in case if a seizure caused him to fall off the edge.

His shoulders stopped shaking. Cautiously, Grayson released his companion. Drake stood up and brushed off his shirt, his face looking constipated.

"Are you all right?" Grayson again took on the role of the "protective older brother." Worry shined in his eyes as if he was remembering some other occurrence.

"Yeah. It is just not a good day I suppose." Regardless of the insistence that he was fine, Grayson slung off his backpack and sifted through the contents.

"Come here," Grayson beckoned. "I bought three of them when I was at Aegon's, so…" He tossed a glass bottle of healing potion at Drake.

I was unable to contain myself any longer. "Do these happen often to you?"

"Uh, well… Not too often. I've had a little more than usual today." I could tell when someone was lying. Even though Drake is a mage, he is a terrible liar. I wasn't going to call him out on it. At least not yet.

Blanching, he said, "Sorry. I can get us across."

Worried for Drake's well being, I asked, "Can you?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll take you first."

"What?"

Without replying, Drake took my hand. He focused on a point across the ruined passage. I felt a whooshing sensation and saw a huge blur of color. Suddenly I was on the other side. I stumbled and tried to reclaim my balance, definitely not expecting this.

"WOAH!" I turned around to witness him parkouring to the other side. "Come on, Grayson." He grabbed Grayson's arm roughly.

Grayson smirked a boyish grin. "Let's go!" Soon, the pair of friends was on my side of the bridge.

The inn was no longer visible due to the huge mass of trees. A part of me was going to miss that place. Believe it or not, in a way, it has kinda become a home to me over the past few weeks.

"So cool." I looked back in awe.

Grayson seemed to disagree. "I hate that feeling."

I was about to retort, but I closed my mouth when I remembered that humans weren't accustomed to magic like elves were. Of course he hated the feeling.

"Yeah," Drake started, discomfited again.

"You sir, you're cool." Drake brightened at my comment.

"Why thank you."

Grayson, after throwing Drake an envious glance, looked down at his diagram. "Let me check the map. If we just follow the road, we're going to make it, but… Eventually we're going to end up at the Red Keep. It is a bit… Where we're trying to go is…" He paused as if realizing something. "Actually, this will work out. Let's go."

"Okay." Drake shrugged. We started to follow the…what kind of job title does Grayson hold; mercenary? He's not exactly let that on yet about himself.

"I don't want to get too close cause you guys mentioned something about slavery, and _my race is kind of rare_." I raised my voice at the end; I was testing Grayson to see if he was going to jump at the opportunity. He didn't.

"Yeah, slavery does not sound fun." Drake looked at me sympathetically.

I mocked, "_Oh my gosh, so pretty! Get over here!_"

"Oh, yeah, that will explain why I've never seen you." Drake then registered my more recent comment and guffawed.

"There's the Elder Tree." Grayson pointed at a colossal tree up ahead, and I instantly felt so miniscule. "Also known as the Elemental Tree, but it's massive. Look at it."

Dumbfounded, Drake gaped at it as he walked…and walked straight into an unsuspecting Grayson. "This forest is so massive."

I saw a chest. While the two men walked forward, I stayed behind to search the trunk. Except for a plank of wood, debris, and dust, it was empty.

I looked up to see Drake staring at me. "Sorry," I apologized, "I was just looking in the chest. There was nothing in there of value. Just saying."

"Oh, I can't believe that I missed that. I should have checked that chest."

The two of us started walking. Irritated, I complained, "There was a plank of _wood_. So fancy."

Drake chuckled. Then we realized how far ahead Grayson was.

"Grayson. Gray-son!" Drake called out towards the tiny figure so far ahead of us.

"Wait, please. SLOW. DOWN!" We had to sprint to catch up to him.

Whatever it was Grayson was thinking about, he stopped and looked up from his compass. "Oh, hey." Not one part of him looked like he was sorry.

"You're leaving us in the dust," Drake pointed out.

Grayson turned around and continued walking. "Yeah. I know."

"Doo doo doo," I hummed, amused at how light-hearted the two boys made their friendship out to be.

The blond spotted something in the distance. "Oh, hey, look!"

"Hmm?" I didn't see anything other than an ancient forest.

"The house." He pointed to our left. Drake strained his eyes to see the building, but neither of us could see it. And what house?

"What house?"

Patiently, Grayson nudged us to a position to where we can see. "You see it? Right there, in the forest."

Drake and I finally saw the silhouette form of the structure through the daytime fog. It was a square house with a flat roof, kind of large. I could not tell what material it was made from.

"Oh, I see it. It's hard to see off in the distance. It's pretty far." With a last glance of longing, he turned away.

"Oh, yeah, um, do you remember the Fiery Sword, Drake?" For one moment, it seemed like Grayson had forgotten I was here. He had stolen a glance at his own sword, and somehow it seemed to remind him of another sword. Whatever that meant, however, was beyond me.

Drake looked very uncomfortable, and I did not attribute that to my presence. The way how he tensed up revealed to me that he was remembering a very dark memory. "Um…"

"The one I forged for Armen?" Grayson prompted.

"Yeah," Drake answered bitterly. "Yeah I do remember that."

"Is Armen a friend of yours?" For some reason, the name rang a bell. Maybe I heard the name in a book?

"I'll tell you later." Grayson threw me a glance. I can't blame either of them. After all, they just met me. I had no idea who Armen was or what this "Fi-rey Sword" was exactly.

Drake sheepishly explained, "Yeah, he's a…" He went sad. "You've probably not met him, or maybe you have, who knows?"

"I've met a lot of people in my travels." I don't remember actually meeting someone named Armen, but the name stuck out to me like a blue ornament surrounded by purple and silver. "I don't think I met any Armens, though."

His face still shadowy, he muttered, "Considering what his new job title is, maybe you _have_ met him."

The three of us paused at the abrupt end of the road. The rest had fallen years ago, and it continued past this point towards the Keep.

"There it is. We can't get any closer than this. I'm sorry, but you can see the flag over there." Grayson gestured at a bright red banner flying merrily in the breeze.

"Can you poof us over?" I asked Drake.

Before the half-enderman could answer, Grayson replied, "Nah, we're going to have to go down. This _is _the river."

I looked down and saw the tributary. "Is this it?" I started to feel dizzy. "I'm not exactly comfortable with jumping."

"I am." Grayson jumped down onto the trees. Next, he stepped onto the desert hill. After that, he skillfully scaled down the mountain until he was completely on level ground. I saw him move towards the right.

"Wow."

"You are gutsy." To Drake, I added, "Should we just-should we just jump?"

"Um…" Drake reached for his glove.

"Don't you dare say, "Ladies first," or we're going to have a problem."

That was not the appropriate thing for me to say. Drake bit his lip remorsefully, and suddenly it became clear that some awful memory was associated with that phrase.

"Come on!" I heard Grayson call from far below us.

"Stay here, I have an idea." I witnessed a cloud of purple replace where Drake was before.

"Okay. He's all the way over there. Hi, Grayson!" I giggled at the unmistakable blond character darting over towards the right along the coast. I just loved how he was willing to jump all the way down with no signs of fear.

Drake reappeared on the pile of rubble floating in the river. "Woah! And now you're all the way-" I felt something whizz past me. I crouched down to see an arrow wedged into the mountainous wall next to me. "Did someone just shoot me?"

I looked around, but I couldn't find the culprit. Grayson and Drake were both already on the ground, so it couldn't possibly have been them. I felt my insides go numb, and I retrieved the arrow. Its shaft broke, so I decided to leave it behind.

"Hey!" Drake vanished from the bridge and appeared on top of the stone archway above me. He seemed satisfied. "Let's go!"

"What-what-hi?!" The two of us teleported safely onto the ground. Nice, stable ground. "Woah!" I giggled in relief. "You are so cool."

Drake smiled, and I felt some kind of flutter inside me. "Huh, thanks!" Still tickled, Drake called out, "Grayson!" There was no immediate sign of him. "I think we lost him."

The elation disappeared and was replaced with aggravation. "Are you kidding me? He's the _navigator_! I gave him the map!" Then I perceived Grayson hiding behind a tree. "No, there he is."

Reassured, Drake hollered, "Grayson!"

Grayson hushed us. "_Shh!_"

I whispered, "What? Oh." An army of red tents lied before us, surrounded by a barricade of oak trunks. Drake and I followed Grayson's lead and stayed out of sight.

"This isn't good." Drake looked unsure of how he should react to this sign of the Empire.

"You're clear," I murmured to him.

Dazed, he muffled, "Are we going to have to sneak through here?"

I passed the question onto Grayson. He already had this florid broadsword at ready. "I don't see anyone, but…"

He moved like a hunter stalking a deer into the camp. Drake pulled out his own sword, but I recognized it to be made of diamond, having seen several of those in my lifetime.

"Oh, it's been abandoned, it looks like. The fires are gone, but the torches are here." With that somewhat reassurance, Drake and I followed him in.

How do I know if this is a trap? Sure, there was nobody inside of the tents, but as the sun continued to set, the only source of light came from the torches. Drake showed no signs of working for the Empire, but I know an Empire soldier when I see one, and Grayson fit the bill.

"Oh, this kind of looks like an Empire camp to be honest." Drake sped up.

"Yeah," Grayson agreed.

I moaned. Time for another test. "I'm not a big fan of the Empire."

Drake's response was how I expected. "Yeah we aren't either."

"Yeah, me neither, they killed my entire family." The way how he said it made Grayson sound so calm that it amused me.

"Lovely," I snorted. Then I saw the repulsive signs of nostalgia evident in Grayson's eyes, and I realized that there were _other _explanations for his behavior.

Drake rationalized, "He's not very happy about it."

"I can imagine," was all I could say.

"This way. It is literally across this little lake." As Grayson pointed across the lagoon, it started to pour rain. "Oh no!"

"We're going to have to swim in the rain?!" Grayson dived into the water. "Oh, this is going to be freezing."

Drake griped, "Yeah. I just don't like water to begin with, either." Well, that'll put a damper in my plan. Heh, damper, heh.

I hopped into the water, and it felt like a thousand knives were piercing my skin. "Aw, that's cold! That is very cold!" There was a crack of thunder, and lightning painted the sky.

Drake wailed loudly. I wanted to do the same. "Grayson, are you sure you couldn't have picked a better route?!"

"Anywhere better would have been nice!" I funded

Grayson, who was already several feet ahead of us, countered, "It's either this or becoming slaves."

I remembered my time sitting at the Emperor's throne too well. "I'd rather not be a slave, so I'll take the water, thanks."

The downpour soaked my hair, and I felt it dripping down my face, blinding me with water. We kept swimming into lily pads. Regardless of the frigid weather, the flowers have blossomed, and the pale pink floras dotted the murky blue lake.

"They're digging something up," clarified Grayson.

"Digging?" When I was working over there, we were trying to find something. It was a primeval gem, seemingly as old as time itself. It radiated power, and we were _so _close to finding it. Then the attack happened, and I was the only one left alive to continue searching for the diamond.

"Uh-huh."

"Are they trying to find the artifacts that I was trying to find, or are they looking for something else?" I asked aloud.

"Oh no." But Grayson did not elaborate. He had paled, most likely from dread. I don't know what that meant, but if he found something wrong with that, then…

"Grayson, it sounds like you know more than you are letting on," Drake pointed out.

I nodded. "It certainly seems that way."

Grayson appeared to be discomforted. He licked his lips nervously, and his movements became more forceful. If he was trying to appear that he was not hiding something, Grayson was failing at it miserably.

Drake seemed to decide that this was neither the time nor the place. "You don't have to tell me, but it would certainly help a lot."

Appreciatively, Grayson smiled at Drake. "That way. Let me check." Another look at the map. "Yep." He continued to tread the water. An icy chill. "It's freezing."

"It's so cold," I whimpered. Why does it have to be dead winter? Why can't it be a warm, breezy summer day where the sun is shining? "My toes will never be warm again!" The soaked leather of the boots did not help. At this point, I couldn't even feel my feet; it had all went numb and wet.

Drake chuckled. "I know the feeling." I can't even imagine. He is half enderman, so he must feel this way all the time. I made note, however, that Drake laughed more.

Grayson's swimming strengthened. "Land. Land. Please!"

"Well, it's not going to help much considering it's raining." Nonetheless, I was grateful to be out of the water. My limbs were sore from the exertion. We literally just crossed an entire lake.

We ducked underneath the shade of an old tree. Its trunk was mottled with green mosses. It was one of many in the forest.

Drake apprehensively looked into the blackened branches. "I feel like this is the kind of place where I could get eaten by a monster. This isn't very pleasant."

"Do you want me to set up a fire very quickly?" Grayson offered.

"That actually would be very nice to dry off a little bit." I beamed at him.

Drake was less enthusiastic. "Could we do it a little further inland? You know, maybe out of sight?"

"Yeah," Grayson agreed. "That is true. It is right there, the Red Keep." The three of us dove under the cover of the branches of every tree in the forest. Occasionally, water dripped through the leaves, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been before. Finally, Grayson looked at me intently. "Wait, wait, wait. What are we looking for? All I know is that there are the rivers on the map."

"Well," I stopped when Grayson became preoccupied with the raspberries.

Drake begged me to continue. "Once we get to the river, what are we looking for?"

I was pleased to have an audience. "Well, there should be some…I believe they are shipwrecks at the bottom of the river. There was an accident a little while back. They're not that old, but…"

Grayson interrupted boldly, "We're here! This is it."

I saw it. The river where all of the dreams I picked up on since I absconded from the Empire. It didn't look like much, but I recognized it quite well. I narrowed my eyes at the ripples made from the rain hotly.

"Weird, I don't see any shipwrecks." I raised my eyebrows like 'are you kidding me?'. "Well, I mean that you wouldn't see any shipwrecks since it is a shipwreck."

There was a flicker, then a pile of dry wood that Grayson located in his backpack turned into a beautiful flame. Drake, Grayson, and I all huddled around the fire for warmth.

"Oh my goodness!" I rubbed my hands together, relishing the opportunity to dry my clothes.

Drake's teeth chattered. "Thank you, Grayson." We stood in silence, just enjoying the merry warmth and forgetting the shower that still fell on our backs. I was starting to think that I would never be comfortable again.

Grayson smiled stupidly. "It feels so nice. I mean, the rain's still horrible, but-"

A grumpy Drake walked back over, his jeans drenched in sludge. "Guys, there's mud over here. Just so you know."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew."

The raindrops became fewer and fewer. "The rain is lighting up," Grayson exclaimed.

Overjoyed, I punched my fist into the air. "YES! Yes! Yes!" I even hopped a little.

Grayson's face hardened, and he was back in business-mode. "If there's supposed to be shipwrecks, they're going to be at the bottom."

I calmed down. "Yep." I looked back towards the cloudy depths of the brook, remembering the accident.

"You want to stay here, Mia?" Grayson took off his backpack and laid it against a mound of earth.

I shook my head yes. "From what I heard is that whatever thief took this item decided it was a great idea to hide it _at the bottom of the ocean_. _YAY!" _

"Do you have anything that will help us see underwater?"

I met his eyes. "Now that you mention it, I do, back in my-"

Drake walked into the fire. I REPEAT: DRAKE WALKED STRAIGHT INTO THE FIRE! He hurdled into the water to quench the flames, and smoke still followed Drake as he returned.

"Careful!" Grayson reprimanded.

Between laughs, I said, "Did you just- Did you just walk into the fire?!"

Bothered, he defended, "No, the fire walked into me."

_That's what they all say_. Grayson rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. "All right, Drake." Tenderly, Grayson concealed his sword inside of his backpack. "Don't touch this sword by the way. Don't touch. Drake, here." Grayson tossed a bottle of the night vision potion at Drake. It bounced off of his head into his hands. "You might want to put your stuff up.

Drake looked at his hands. "Uh, good idea. I'll just package everything away." He placed his leather pack in the damp olive-colored grass.

"You're going to have to stay here. Just watch out for the stuff…"

I waved my hand. "Yeah, I'll watch the stuff." I reached for my cutlass.

Grayson gave me a look because I didn't let him finish. "Because we've been followed, so…"

"We've been fo- What?!"

Alarmed, Drake nearly dropped his brew. "How do you know?"

"Well, the person," an indistinguishable look flashed in Grayson's face; anger, perhaps, "who shot you in the leg's been following us for the past week, a couple days, at least. Well, following me at least. "

"I don't know." Drake looked at me hesitantly. "Maybe she should go in. Maybe she should."

Right now, I was more into the brand new bit of info. Shot in the leg? Being followed? No wonder I caught a sense of adventure from these two. It seemed to me that they were staying on the wrong side of the law in the Emperor's eyes. "Uh…"

"Then all the stuff will be unguarded, and it will be taken," Grayson pointed out.

"I'll guard the stuff, don't worry," I settled.

"The sword is pretty…" Grayson's voice trailed off. "Pretty…Yeah."

"All right, all right." Drake followed Grayson to the riverbank, and the two drank their potions.

"I do, in fact, have a way to defend myself." I raised my violet cutlass in the air for them to see. Grayson plunged into the river. "Good luck!" I cried so that Drake could hear me.

He relaxed. "I'll be back."

"Thanks so much again for your help."

"Of course." He smirked. "You're paying us after all." I snickered.

Drake plugged his nose, then, with a running start, he submerged himself into the water. Then he was gone.

One minute. Bored already, I flopped onto the ground and crossed my legs. With my right hand holding my sword, I drew a replica of my triangular necklace in the mud with my left finger.

Two minutes. The flames crackled. "Doo, doo, doo, da-doo, doo, doo." I clasped my hands together. I twisted my weapon in the swampy lawn. What did I expect? There is no way in the Nether that they could make it back lickety-split. The wreck was at the bottom of the river. Yeah, they will have to hurry because there isn't an unlimited air supply, but this isn't the kind of task that I'd think would take under a minute.

Three minutes. From the folds of my tunic, I extracted a polished platinum coin. I had every intention of honoring my end of the deal. It wouldn't be difficult for me to find the treasure. Archaeology was kind of my thing. I just _despised _the cold with a passion. It was beyond expectation that the sun would shine down there. It being winter and all did not help.

Four minutes. I was getting antsy. I flipped my ponytail around out of tediousness. Stars glimmered in the sky like tiny little gems. Diamonds in the sky. I gave a hollow laugh.

Five minutes. Would they have drowned by now? I glanced at the surface for any sign of either of the two boys? It stayed serene. Then it started to bubble.

Grayson's head popped out first, his blond hair dripping wet. Drake followed. The two coughed and gasped for air. Grayson dragged himself onto the beach. Drake did the same. I grinned in respite.

"I hate doing that," Grayson complained. Drake seethed at him. That's right; he abhors water. He shouldn't have taken the job.

"How'd it go?" I inquired.

"Uh, I think we found it." Expectantly, Drake elbowed Grayson, who fiddled around in his jacket pockets. "There was a shipwreck down here and some cool things inside."

_Things?_ As in, plural? "Were there?"

"Beautiful." Grayson admired the sky. I can just imagine how exquisite the night sky must look under the influence of night vision potion.

"Did you find anything of archaeological value? Is it worth coming back?" I chastised.

"Oh, um… There was _this_." From the depths of his pockets, Grayson revealed a glistening, golden goblet. It was studded in rubies and was marked with enderman eyes. I knew it instantly.

"AH! You found it!"

"And this." From the other pocket, Grayson pulled out an oval stone with peculiar golden markings. I've never seen anything like it.

"Ah, you found it!" Gleefully, I squeezed it against my chest.

"What is it?" Drake stared at the 'eyes.'

"Well, if that's it, I'm keeping this." Grayson sauntered off.

I answered gaily, "It is, um…"

Grayson shrieked. "HELP!" Drake and I both turned to witness him _walking on water_. Speechless, I noticed that the uncanny stone was clutched in his right palm.

"What?" Drake and I asked at the same time, still stunned by this bizarre turn of events.

"Hellllppp meeee!" Drake didn't look like he knew what was happening, and I didn't know, so what were we supposed to do?

"Grayson, you're walking-" Grayson sank beneath the surface, and he swam back towards us. "He just walked on water."

The willows dropped falling leaves on Grayson as he regrouped with us. Drake reached out and reeled his friend in. The stone was still in Grayson's hand, but his thumb was no longer concealing the designs.

"What did you find? What is in your hand?" I rattled off the questions, perplexed. "What is that?"

Grayson stared at the rock, unnerved. "I-I don't know. Just this weird stone with markings on it."

"Did you find it in the shipwreck?" I had no claim over it since _he_ was the one who found it, but like with all things of archaeological value, I was interested. "Was-was it in there?"

"Yeah." Grayson awkwardly shifted his weight. "It was in like a secret compartment. It looked like it was opened before, though."

"What the heck?" Drake stared at the grooves in the oversized pebble. "It lets you walk on water."

Anxiously, Grayson tiptoed to the bank and vigilantly placed his foot on the surface. Instead of splashing and sinking, it stayed afloat. Soon, he was strolling on the surface of the water, Grayson's thumb obscuring the marks. "Wee."

Drake failed to hide his delight. "Wow, that could really be useful, for a lot of things."

Grayson stood next to me. "I got what I wanted. I'll um…" So. Many. Temptations. "I'll let you guys keep that."

Drake, obviously surprised, acknowledged, "Oh. Thank you."

"Are you going to take it?" Grayson pointed at the chalice still sitting on the mound.

I was more interested in studying it. I've grown emotionally attached to the object. It was as if a part of me was merged with the grail. After it went missing, I was heartbroken. "Uh, I just want to examine it, first. It's so pretty."

Drake wandered off to grab his things, but Grayson stayed close while grabbing his sword. Maybe he was waiting for his pay? Hmph, humans and money. I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" I was now _stroking_ its cold metal surface. What was wrong with me?

"Here." Grayson picked up the chalice before I could go overboard in my celebrations and passed it to me.

I squealed. "Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek. Grayson blushed madly.

"You don't know how excited I am about this!" I cushioned it between some old clothes to keep it safe.

"Well, we did the job, and this is my non-self-absorbed side talking, not selfish or anything…" Grayson stalled.

"I owe you…" I held out the marque, but he pushed my hand away.

"No, I would give it to Drake." He nodded in the direction of his lofty friend. "He's the one who needs the money."

"Oh, well… You are the one who did all of the work." Drake couldn't argue. From the looks of it, he was poorer than a pauper in the Empire.

"I'll pay for all of the expenses…"

"LOOK OUT! Fire is spreading behind you!" I warned Drake. The fire was creeping towards him. It seemed like he was _flame-dorable_!

"Grayson, could we shut off this?" Grayson poured a bottle of water on top of the campfire and extinguished the roaring flames. "Yeah, okay."

To Drake, Grayson said in a final tone, "I'll pay for the expenses of our quest. Don't worry, just take it for yourself." That. Was. The most selfless thing I've heard in a _long_ time.

Doubtfully, Drake extended his hand. "All right. Thank you." I passed him the quadrilateral coin, and he pocketed it.

"Thank you SO much again. You don't know how much this has made me happy."

"AH YEAH!" Grayson was _rocking_ the water-walking-stone-of-awesomeness, this time on an innocent little pond.

"Thank you. Now I won't be relying on Grayson for stuff very much anymore."

Grayson smiled inoffensively. Then he looked troubled. "Um, should we head back? I know that it is really close to the Red Keep, but seeing as it is already night, we should probably just camp out at that place we saw, that little Empirical guard camp."

Drake looked weirded out. "This potion is, uh, a little weird. Does anyone have any way to turn it off?"

I wasn't the type of person to carry milk around, and evidently neither was Grayson.

"It'll wear off eventually, don't worry," I assured. Grayson muttered the same assurances and started in the direction whence we came.

"Let's go!" Grayson slipped off the pack from his back. "Actually, I might need to get the map."

The lake reappeared. Grayson childishly grinned. "You know, I realized something though cool, guys."

"Hmm?"

"I don't have to swim." Still chuckling, Grayson strode across the waves with ease.

Jealous of the stone, Drake complained about his dislike of water. But I just grinned. A little wet discomfort and a mental battle was so worth getting two brand new friends. How could I complain?

* * *

_**Okay, that ending was lame, but my creativity tank ran dry at the end. Don't worry, I have more...exciting endings planned out for later on. Dark endings. Endings designed to make stomachs wrench. **_

_**Yada yada yada, how did you like the chapter? I feel like I ask this every single time. **_

_**Maybe I could just respond to reviews? **_

CJ: Yeah, school can be an idjit sometimes. One of the fantastic parts of attending a school that offers college classes is that the college who controls them can pull some strings and give you some last minute tests. I've got a few of those stories, but I never update them. Maybe I should work on Death or Eternal Punishment. And then there's The Hunted where I've got a magnificent plot twist planned out. I read what was out on Hidden Within, and it was awesome. Oh, and cookiemonster09 is asking if you made this certain test involving lightsabers.

Firelover123: Thanks! No, they were all of drinking age or older. I'll laugh if it turns out that the egg wasn't hatched. I know that they were playing around with the script after Armen came back. I meant for it to be Grayson's dragon, but how about this plot twist? HEROBRINE WAS RIDING GRAYSON'S DRAGON! And I never got around to posting it on Wattpad *sigh* I know that Drake is thinking that they could be dead, but you have to consider that according to this story, he's not heard from them for some time. For all he knows, they are dead. Then Drake's dad. It's been ages since I wrote that one. I mean, by now, I think it's obvious that he's dead because Drake is part Collin, but for that, I think I planned out that he died during a rainstorm. Okay, I'll forget the hybrid thingy. That quote...awesome.

cookiemonster09: Didn't I... Hold on. *rereads chapter* Oh. My. God. Okay, so in my original rough draft, I mentioned that she had an accent, but apparently I never included it. Am I really that good of a writer if I am able to get readers to imagine things that I never explicitly said were there? Yes, she had a Scottish accent. I love mystical chapters with no names too, but they take forever for me to do. That's why only a tiny amount of my stories are like that. There IS one way to develop theories. I don't have an actual account or anything, but sometimes I hang out on the Admin Chicken official website. Well, they've been posting these riddles, and when solved, you get some kind of clue. I've solved all but one (stupid time flying or whatever), and it is one way to get your mind going. Trust me. I am going to try one of those tests now. I'll tell CJ.

JazzTastic: How fitting of an ad considering this one-shot. You know, I think I can tie that idea into one of my one-shot plans. Yeah, I think I can make it work. Wait, you've HEARD of the Lioness series?! That is awesome! I'll try to get ahold of Wild Magic somehow. Drake talking to himself. Mind. Blown. I should make a one-shot of it someday, or at least include it somewhere. I'll have to think.

Guest #1: No, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me :)

Guest #2: Thanks!

Erin: You're right. RejectedShotgun stories are hard to come by. Come on people!

_**That was fun. Now I'm going to write a more twisted one-shot. Ah, I love weekends/snow. **_

_**Congratulations to cookiemonster09 for being my 200th review *balloons fall from the ceiling* **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	37. Resurrection

_**What, no thousand year wait? You can thank the trailer that just came out. It was enough to make me take a break from working on "My Choice to Break" and work on this. It is short, but it worked, and I like it. **_

**_The idea came from a mix between the trailer and this book in the Behind the Scenes for Episode 13. You know, fun stuff. _**

-"Wounded" by Kevin Macleod

-"Road to Hell" by Kevin Macleod

_**Short. Sweet. You know, our kind of thing. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Resurrection

Drake's POV

_The Bene animarum, also known as the Well of Souls, was created long ago with lost magic. _

With this world comes magic. With magic comes law. The laws are universal, meant to be followed by every mage. They guide us down the path to greatness. The laws were never meant to be questioned except on the rarest occasions.

The first great law was to not interfere with fate. Time travel was strictly forbidden. We weren't supposed to change the past. Heck, we are not even allowed to know what lies ahead of us. What happened when I was thrown into the future? I got stuck. There was no way back. My best friend, dead. Many of the people we came in contact with whilst here, dead.

Our next law of magic: don't abuse our power. Don't use magic to bring fear. Magic was created as a means to bring something good. It was during the reign of the dragons that there was little poverty and war. The race of men, arrogant and greedy, were the ones who destroyed the world by destroying the dragons. The secrets of magic were long since forgotten. The few who could still use it went mad with power.

The third rule was the last of the three. Don't resurrect the dead. Those who die should stay dead. That was the policy. The world can go on without them. Their souls have moved on. To snatch them back into this hell of a world was beyond cruel and was therefore discouraged.

Few break these rules. Yes, there were those who did it. Herobrine was one of them. The creatures, or kapres, really, inside the Magical Library almost certainly defied these laws for all of eternity. These rebels were sick, having lost their conscience a long time ago.

When I picked up magic, I knew of the laws. I also knew of the consequences. Rules were not made to be broken, else humanity pays the price. I understood. I never questioned the regulations. After all, I never had a reason to.

**Today, however, I was breaking all three.**

It was terrible. The repercussions surely could be enough to destroy this realm, causing the landmarks to crumble and vanish. But this was Armen. I was supposed to protect him from harm. I failed.

In the library, I found this book. It detailed the existence of this "Well of Souls," formally known as "Bene Animarum." The book was ancient and outdated. For all I knew, it was demolished centuries ago. I never heard of it outside of the library.

I never heard of the Magical Library before I reunited with Grayson, though.

I knew that this place, this "Well of Souls," could very well annihilate what civilization has rebuilt. The world was damaged, falling apart. If there was something that I could do to save us, I would do it. Right now, the only thing I can think of that has any chance at saving humanity was the dragon egg, and it was not in my possession.

My quest to save Armen was one I had to undertake on my own. Allies helped, but in the end, they weren't enough. Only I could save Armen now.

It would never be easy for me to find. This book was the only record I could find that mentioned the existence of such a place. There were no maps, no locations mentioned in the book, no signs. It was as if it had been destroyed long ago. The only person who surely knew of it was…

I knew where Bene Animarum was located.

Mia having already left, I stepped through my portal.

* * *

_ Only used when in dire need, the well must take to give. _

Blood. Bones. Death. The pieces of corpses littered the grass. They never dried nor faded. I don't know why I expected the opposite. Did I think that it would all go away with the destruction of the diamond? Of course not.

How fitting that this was the place where my portal sent me? It happened four years ago, and I never questioned why Armen was able to come back. Even with consideration of Herobrine's power, one must still believe that even He is not mighty enough to bring someone from the brink of death without help.

The portal sent my feet slamming into the ground. I disregarded the stinging pain. No distractions will divert me from my new mission. Saving people, hunting Him. It didn't matter anymore. Armen was more important.

It was day, but the sky was covered by an impenetrable mass of dense clouds. The fog continued all the way to the ground, clouding my vision with a thick translucent wall. I was going to have to rely on my memory to get to the city.

Soon the ruined wall loomed over me. It was coated in ash, reminding me again of Armen's death. What would I have to do to save him? In my heart, I knew the answer. The three laws were not meant to be broken.

I crawled up the vines to get past. There was no point in opening the gate. Besides, if someone was in the area, I didn't want to let them know that I was in the area. Logically, Grayson and Mia were sent to separate locations. It only made sense, or else I would have seen them.

I stepped inside Ironmyre. The cold memories started to resurface. I heard vague sentences in my mind belonging to one of three friends, each of whom stood in this capital four years ago.

Birds tweeted warnings to one another that there was another in their midst. I meant them no harm. I was never one for much hunting. Most of my meat was acquired through markets or some other means. If I needed to kill, it was either something undead or someone human.

An apparition of a cow appeared, and I knew I was near. This was one of many souls of the dead. I reached out to touch it, and the spirit evaporated, just like the ghosts of the dog and pigman four years ago.

The magic that kept the buildings intact was gone. Unlike the gore, the structures were affected by the loss of the diamond. I heard wood creaking under the weight of a second floor. At least the roads, overgrown with plant life, were still passable.

The plants were not hurt by the resulting fall of Herobrine. In fact, I'd say they were flourishing. The colors were more vibrant than ever. The plants that could were blossoming flowers. I'm glad that I had no allergy to pollen, otherwise I would be sneezing.

The magic in this place was bountiful. As I got closer to my destination, I felt something else, too. Life forces. Some were weak and fading. Quite possibly, they probably died years ago. Others, however, still had that light. These were the ones that had the potential to be saved.

I knew that Bene Animarum was underground. How did I know? It was Herobrine's lair. He gave up what little bit of humanity He had left to bring Armen back to life and use his form. When they emerged from the lava, the process was complete.

I kept an eye out for holes in the ground that led to dark and damp caverns. To my pleasure, I found the right holes that led to the sewers. Of course, the water was displeasing, but that was old news.

I held my breath and allowed the current to carry me into the cave. Whenever an opportunity presented itself, I would put my head above the water in order to breathe. It felt strange going into the city alone. True, I was used to doing things along, but having friends made what I did seem more bearable.

Smoke rose from the ashen walls. Lava simmered piercingly, deafening the sounds of my footsteps.

It was hot. I started to sweat, both from the heat and the nerves. I was a terrible person, what with sentencing this world to damnation and all that. I might have refused to do something when the lives of my friends were on the line, but that was it.

I wonder if I can use magic to teleport. Parkour was too much of a hassle. Since I was alone, I could do it. The question is, will this place let me?

* * *

_ The Bene animarum brings the dead back from the realm of shadows. _

I closed my eyes and started to envision the ledge where it all went down. Then, I teleported. My first thought was that it worked. I saw the skull adorned with a solid gold crown, flanked by armor of flesh. Then that disappeared, and instead I was hurtling through fire.

I was on fire. My clothes were sweltering, turning to residue before my very eyes. My skin felt like it was peeling away in patches. I didn't look down at my arms in fear of seeing that there was nothing left. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

I tentatively opened my eyes. My skin was whole, not melting off of my skin. In fact, I wasn't actually engulfed in flames. Fire did surround me, preventing me from seeing my surroundings. Something told me that the conflagrations were real.

My first thought: I was in hell.

That was when I realized that I wasn't alone. A snake-like statue, eyes dark and menacing, gave me a curious look. It wasn't innocent curiosity. Instead, it was a sense of I-know-who-you-are-but-why-are-you-here kind of curiosity.

I winced as his eyes bore into my soul. I couldn't break eye contact with the thing. Something told me that if I tried to kill It, the monster wouldn't die. I shouldn't bother try.

I knew the creature. To get inside the Library, Grayson and I had to pass these tests. This was the kapre that tried to get me to kill my friends. I felt a sense of loathing, then a new emotion came over me, one that made me despise myself even more. Relief.

**"Out of all the mortals who have come to my room, you were the last one I expected to come back." **

Its voice was the same. Brooding. Looming. It spoke clearly, but I'd be lying if I said that It didn't give me the chills.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the Library from scum like the Empire."

**"What library?" **It mocked. **"It's gone. ****_You _****destroyed it." **Its voice was accusing, but I think It also sounded pleased. **"However, you freed me from my prison. For that, I give you another shot at the deal." **

"The answer is no," I said firmly. If It still thought that I would end my friends' lives, then It was tragically mistaken.

**"You didn't let me finish. At this point in the game, there is nothing I want with those two. The blond made his choice, and I never had a chance to speak to Mia as the tunnel had collapsed. But you…****_ You're _****different." **

It grinned maniacally, showing at least 4 rows of shining teeth. I concluded that It wasn't a purebred snake. That was further confirmed by It blinking at me.

**"Here's my offer. I give you your friend back. To protect him, I will remove his memories. You can tell him whatever you want; he'll believe you." **

"What's the catch?" I asked coldly. I knew this trickster, and I knew Its games.

**"Of course you'd ask. Knew you would." **I glared at It. **"All right. It's no big deal. Not really. In order to bring him back to life, I'd have to retrieve his soul from Bene Animarum. Doing so will affect the time-space continuum. Singularities may form. The world could suffer. But you will have your friend back. That's what really matters, isn't it?" **

I frowned. The villain was trying to coerce me into allowing It to destroy this world. I was disgusted at myself for considering Its offer. What is dead should stay dead. The Golden Rule. But almost nothing mattered to me more than my friend. He wouldn't know what I did.

**T**h**i**s **i**s **m**y **w**o**r**l**d**. **T**h**i**s **c**r**e**a**t**u**r**e **i**s **m**y **p**u**p**p**e**t. **The world will pay for Armen. **

I held out my hand. "Deal." It cackled and extended a slimy tentacle.

**"I thought you would say that." **I felt a rush of wind and nothing more.

* * *

_ But the dead must only be a few days old. _

When I woke up, I was lying down with my face up against this cold cobblestone road. I used my hands to push myself up. I was a little wobbly on my feet. I couldn't really remember much. I remember Armen dying. I remember walking through the portal. The rest was a blur, almost like a dream.

Gray clouds obscured the sky, signaling rain. Great. I felt something on my back. It was strangely heavy. I moved my hand backward and felt a backpack. Since I was certain that my own bag burned in the lava from the volcano, this shocked me. I put it on the ground. It indeed wasn't my own. It was a deep shade of ender-green. An ender eye adorned the front.

I opened it. Inside were all of my talismans. What the hell happened? I moved forward. Then, all at once, I felt a whoosh, as if a massive wave of magic energy flowed all around me. I expected it to last for a few moments, but it never stopped. Uneasy, I continued forward.

Soon I came across a cottage of wood. There were crops ready to be harvested. Some stacks of hay were neatly packaged and ready to be sold. Without going inside, I could tell that it was at least two stories tall. It was close to a water source, which was in the form of a lake with a tiny tributary running underneath the bridge.

Maybe I could get some food off of the owners. I fingered the marque Grayson gave me. No amount of food would be worth this much money, but perhaps I could still get a fair deal.

I rapped on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?" No one answered. I pressed my face against the window. There were no lights on inside. Come to think of it, it kind of looked deserted. Maybe the owner was on a trip? Hell, if I know, maybe this owner was dead.

Then I heard footsteps. I froze and reached for the handle of my sword, which was currently stored in a scabbard I've never seen before. My breath made foggy puffs in the chilling air.

A set of gray boots crossed into my view. They belonged to a young man with dark brown hair that closely resembled black. His white vest was torn to shreds. A coffee bandolier was torn apart and was only held onto by a shoulder pad and a belt.

He was gazing in wonder around this place confused. Then he seemed to sense my presence. Sluggishly, he turned to face me. His pale eyes looked me over curiously. Hardly believing my eyes, I lifted my arms as if to hug my friend.

He looked astonished. Then, in a guarded tone, Armen asked, "Uh, I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

* * *

_**Tada. That is my immediate explanation for Armen coming back. I'm probably seriously wrong, but I had to do something. **_

_**I know that a lot of peoples' theories were proved wrong by the trailer, but it actually strengthened some of my own. Why does this happen? **_

_**Um, did I remind anyone of the Genocide ending of Undertale? No? Just me? Well, all right then. **_

_**What should I work on next? I can either work on another chapter for The Hunted, for Death or Eternal Punishment, for Pending (Wattpad), or another one-shot. It's your choice. **_

_**T**i**m**e** t**o **r**e**s**p**o**n**d** t**o **r**e**v**i**e**w**s. _

Firelover123: Awkwardness. So, so fun. Yep, I love Broadway. I know Scarlet Pimpernell. Of course, my personal favorite is "Falcon in the Dive." Listen to it, and you may see why. I'm glad your sister likes my stories. This might not be the most popular story on here, but it's still nice to know that people like it. I believe your story about Herobrine. Apparently He doesn't like being shipped with Mia. I feel like I should do that now, just for a joke. I think that it's been intense ever since Armen jumped into the lava and Drake made it his mission to save him. I was in lunch when it came on, and I was ranting to my best friend my theories behind it, complete with a dramatic-slam-of-the-laptop. She didn't quite get why I was so happy about Armen coming back, though.

Guest #1: I've never seen the movie, so I'm going to have to go with no. Though those lyrics you posted did kind of fit for what I was going for.

JazzTastic: Ships, ships, and ships XD THANKS! I think that Armen is coming back to life considering the events of the trailer. Then watch it turn out that he's a part of Drake's imagination and he's still dead.

cookiemonster09/PsychoGirl2003: Actually, I was referring to the whole emperor-killing-his-family thing, but who knows? Feel free to theorize. I don't really use Quotev that much, but I think I've used it before. When I saw that Armen was coming back, I think I just started partying too because I was so happy. But maybe I am dead O_O By the way, I like PsychoGirl2003

CJ: Yeah, the thing was on Quotev apparently. I think I ship Grayson/Mia more, but that's because it is easier to write for me.

Guest #2: Well, now you know that it was continued. Also, they are going to make even more. The trailer for the next part of the series came out a few days ago, so stay tuned for that.

_**There you have it. Now I'm going to go do something like watch Undertale videos or finish my Government work for school or something that has nothing to do with writing. See ya! **_

**_~Lya200~_**


	38. Missing in Action

_**This is weird. This is so weird. I've done little fluffy moments here and there, but never one built ON romance. This was suggested by AvaMarieSchneider. Hope this is romantic enough for everyone. **_

_**How has everyone been? I've had a really weird week, but it's been good just the same. **_

_**And, if you want more frequent updates on my whereabouts or whatever, check out my Twitter (TheRealLya200). **_

_**Music: **_

-"Waterfall" from Undertale

-"It's Raining Somewhere Else" from Undertale

-"Oh! One True Love" from Undertale

-"May It Be" from The Lord of the Rings

-"Long Road Ahead" by Kevin Macleod

-"Triumph" from Capo Productions Music

-"Dark Times" by Kevin Macleod

-"An Ending" from Undertale

_**Wait, an actual list? YES!**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Missing In Action

Mia's POV

I stumbled out of my portal. Pink particles blinked out of existence as the portal vanished. I groped backward, but it was just air. There was no going back, then. But why would I want to return to the inside of a volcano? Yeah, it was freezing here and warm there, but there was flippin' lava everywhere.

"Mia?" I felt my ears perk up at the sound of _his _voice.

"Grayson!" I bounded towards him, my arms extended for a hug. We remained locked in our embrace. Honestly, I didn't think that I would see him again this soon. I thought that the portals would have separated us.

The embrace lasted longer than it should have. For one teensy moment, I thought that Grayson wasn't going to let go of me. He seemed to be enjoying it after all. Finally, he released me, however reluctantly. "Where's Drake?"

I peered around for any sign of a sky blue portal forming in mid-air. There was no sign of the friendly half-enderman.

"Do you think he's…?" Foolish me. He wasn't dead. In my heart, I knew that. He was not dead, and I was glad. But if Grayson and my portals brought us to the same place, logically the same would have applied for Drake.

"No," Grayson assured firmly. "He'll get here."

* * *

That's what we told each other anyway. But he never showed. Day turned to night, and we were still alone.

I felt a little stressed out. Little was an understatement. Grayson lit a fire as we continued to wait for Drake to show. He never did. Grayson would put his hand on my shoulder every once in a while to reassure me, or brush some hair from my eyes, but I could tell that he was worried sick too. Drake _was_ his best friend.

I removed my shiny pink armor due to the weight. My normal clothes remained plastered tightly together against my body. I shook out my tunic.

A chilling breeze ran through. I shivered. Grayson saw this and removed his own jacket, revealing his muscular arms. He held it out to me calmly and unresistingly. I was reluctant to accept it, but it was too cold for that. I took it from his hands and wrapped it around me.

But Grayson lost his way of conserving body heat. I snuggled closer to him. Our combined body heat was enough to keep us both warm.

Grayson whispered, "If you want, you can go ahead and sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"But we left our sleeping bags behind in the Library," I pointed out.

His face turned tomato-red. "Well, if you want…"

In answer, I rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed a little surprised, but Grayson took it well and relaxed. Somehow, I could tell that this was what he meant.

* * *

We left a note for Drake if he ever decided to show: _D: Fani da'Vharla. North. G &amp; M. _We ran out of ink at that point, but he should get the gist. And that was _if _Drake decided to turn up.

It was one of the cutest villages that _I've _ever seen. The majority of the population was elvish, so Grayson kind of sort of stood out with his rounded ears and ruggedness. I wouldn't be surprised if some elves were a little unnerved by his presence. Judging by the dirty looks they were giving him, they were.

The town had a medieval feel to it, and I adored it. All of the buildings were built out of wood. There was a variety of lumber used, however. Spruce, oak, pine, you name it. Some of the stables housed animals like pigs or cattle. The village sat in the shadow of a snowy hill. Since it was just on the border between a snowy wasteland and a lush forest, it was quite chilly. The wintery air didn't help.

Where there wasn't wood, there was cobblestone. Some of the residences used the layered rocks to provide a sturdier structure. One quaint building kind of stood out. I practically had to drag Grayson to this little shop.

I slammed open the door and called out, "Hello-ooo! Anyone _home_?!"

"Mia," Grayson scolded but he was hysterical, too.

The place was not empty. Several elves were huddled around these tiny tables sipping from mugs of coffee. A few of them were lounging around in wooden chairs and acting the least like elves as possible. Kind of like me.

After a watchful look towards Grayson, one of them, a male with dark hair, said, "May I help you?" Grayson opened his mouth, but the he-elf interrupted, "Not you; _her_."

"Yes, actually," I answered. "Is there an inn or something where we can stay for a few nights?"

He looked at Grayson and back at me. The elf smiled knowingly. "I see. We don't have any official inns, but you can stay upstairs. There is a guest room."

I thanked him and walked upstairs, flanked by Grayson. Some elves shot him reproachful glares until we were out of sight.

"I forgot to mention; these elves might have a certain _loathing_ of humans, considering that they kind of stole their freedom a few years back," I joked.

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Is this one it?" He gestured at a reinforced door with an iron knocker. It looked like a bedroom door to me.

"Probably." I thumped on it quickly. When no one answered, I opened it.

There was a king-sized bed inside.

"Did they just _assume _because we travel together?"

Grayson chuckled uncertainly. "If you want, you can take the bed. I'm good. The floor doesn't look _that _uncomfortable."

There was no changing his mind. Once Grayson decided on something, there was no going back. That was one of the things I liked about him.

"Whatever you say. But at least take a pillow."

I threw a cushion at his head. It bounced off his face.

He stared down at it blankly. "If that is what you want." Something told me that I failed to grasp the full meaning of his comment.

* * *

Still no sign of him. Grayson and I were starting to think that maybe Drake's portal took him somewhere completely different. Okay. That was the likely answer. Any passerby that comes through did not know of any hybrids popping up randomly one day. I continued to be the one to ask questions. Typically elves and humans don't get along very well.

Today started like any other. In the few weeks that we've stayed here, our day would begin with a nature-styled meal, usually consisting of fruits. After breakfast, we might head back into the room before going to speak with the traders. They were the only humans the elves would speak to politely. Apparently Grayson gives off this "military feel."

The weird day began when we were in the trading square. An ashen smell was drifting from this bedraggled short man selling pieces of chipped pottery. His fingernails were caked in the stuff. He was dirty and gross, but nonetheless, Grayson and I started to talk to him.

"G'morning, lovely. And mister. What can I do fer yer today?" He flashed me a toothless grin. I scratched my neck uncomfortably and scooted closer to Grayson.

"Where do you originate from?" Grayson asked causally, pretending to be interested in what I think was supposed to be a vase but looked more like a lopsided duck.

"Right from th' town of Hobbiton, in th' middle of th' Empire. An' that piece yer holding costs right about nine marques."

Grayson put down the "vase." "I'm just looking. What made you leave to become a merchant?"

The midget snickered. "Well, I started out in th' military. Terrible pay, but I managed. I did it right up until, let's say, a month ago when I came across a treasure trove of items. Since then, I has taken up a new oc-cup-ation. Now are yeh two gone' to buy anythings?"

He was getting antsy and less sociable. "Ah." I picked up this funky bowl. "How much for this?"

"12 marques." He brightened a bit. "But I can give yeh a special discount. For a little something extra."

"No," I said abruptly. "I'm good, thanks."

Grayson put a hand on my shoulder and eyed the trader suspiciously. "You mentioned a treasure trove. May I ask what kind of things you found?"

The dealer winked secretively. "Little bits and things. Let's see. There were a few blocks of fine gemstones. Emerald, ruby, and diamond. Beautifully polished, possibly by magic. Some potions. Yeh know, invisibility, night vision, healing, ye name it. Each are bottled up inside sturdy bottles of crystal. And, if yeh have a sweet tooth for history, old documents dating back hundreds of years. Books, diaries, letters, the kind of thing that belongs in museums. Oh, and a hat."

Something didn't feel right about what he was saying. For one thing, he was shady and made me uncomfortable. Then there was what he actually was saying. I recognized the descriptions of the gemstones. Potions were harmless enough considering they were all over the Badlands, but few were cased in crystal. And _diaries_? Please. This guy claimed to have worked for the military. Those Empire sleaze-bags followed us in.

The merchant pulled out a weathered journal backed in leather, and I recognized it. Then he also pulled out a tattered witch's hat. "'Bout cost me me leg to get these. These are the least valuable of my things."

"Come on, Mia, let's get out of here." Grayson stormed off. I glared at the non-confused dealer before following Grayson.

"Did you see the hat?"

"I know, Mia," Grayson huffed. "That hat rightfully belonged to Drake. Surely he knows who we are. And he just shows off that he has _our _stuff."

I shrugged. Another thought came to me. "If that's the case, then do you think he would turn us in?"

Grayson scoffed in dry humor. "Nah. One thing that I picked up during my time in the Empire is that once you join the Empire, they won't let you leave. He broke away. It'll be suicide for him just to go back to tell them about us."

I nodded. The sun was high in the sky, casting its warm glow from the heavens. Since it was noon time, that meant…

"Can we get some food or something? I'm starving."

Grayson nervously put his hand in his pocket, as if checking for something. "Sure, I guess."

We hurriedly walked back to the coffee shop. Grayson was still fuming about the stupid hat. The fact remains that Drake was still nowhere to be found. Drake was the closest thing that Grayson had to a best friend in a long time, and seeing some thief in possession of something of Drake's just made Grayson feel like a terrible friend. I'll do my best to comfort him after I eat something.

We reentered the coffee shop. By now, the elves weren't as distrusting of Grayson as before, but I was still the one who handled our business.

"Lady Mayadriel." Jake Matthewv looked at me. "You've asked me to keep you updated on anything strange going on in the world."

"I have." I glanced at Grayson. Our intention was to see if any lanky figure randomly popped up somewhere, quite possibly from magic.

He smiled grimly. "Well, the attacks have started back again, only this time… Well, we have reason to believe that they are by the hands of someone else, based on the reports that have come back."

Grayson dropped his fork on his plate. There was a soft _clang _as it collided with the dish, muffled by the bit of food still stuck on the prongs.

"Can you describe him?" I asked uneasily, all too worried for what I might hear.

"Yeah." Jake took a deep breath. "Tall. A glowing white eye. Seems to be half-enderman, half-human, apparently."

Grayson's nostrils flared. "You're lying." As he said this, he slightly lunged forward, but I caught his arm.

"Grayson…" I soothed. We both knew that he wasn't lying; neither of us just wanted to believe it. Grayson yanked his arm from my grasp and rose from his seat.

"No, I'm not, _human_," Jake defended coldly. Back to me, he spoke in a softer tone, "You asked for weird, and I gave it to you."

"Yeah, thanks for that." I looked uncertainly towards Grayson, but it seems that he had already left. "I'm going to go find my friend. Sorry for his behavior."

I reluctantly abandoned my food on the table, but I wasn't hungry anymore. A knot had formed in my stomach, making me _sick_.

"Grayson?" I knocked on the door. It pushed open; it had not been latched.

He was messily shoving things into his backpack. Old garments, empty water bottles, whatever he had that belonged to him. His mouth was fixed in a tight line, and his eyes were slightly red.

"What are you doing?"

Grayson looked at me uncertainly. "I've got to help him, Mia. I can't just leave him like this. Not after all that we've been through. I'm going to go someplace where I _can_ help Drake." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of platinum coins. "This should cover the pay required for you to stay here for quite some time."

I pushed his hand down. "No, it won't, because I'm going with you." I walked over to my neat and tidy backpack.

Grayson stopped moving. "No, Mia!" he pleaded. That's right, _pleaded_. "It's too dangerous for you to come with me. You need to stay."

I put my hands on my hips and snarled, "I NEED to come with you! Drake is my friend too, you know."

He avoided my gaze. "I know, but…But I can't have you come with me."

"Why not, Grayson?" I probed, annoyed at his stubbornness.

He tried to think. An answer came to mind, but he hesitated. "Just because…?"

I rolled my eyes. He is doing a fantastic job at making me want to come with him even more. "Just because _what_?!" I snapped.

Grayson sighed in defeat. "Because I care too much about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

His answer caught me off guard. I paused and stared at him. "Sorry?"

He walked up to me until his face was in mine. "Look, Mia. I know you want to come with me to help, but really, I need you to stay here where it's safe."

"Grayson, I…" Grayson interrupted me without words. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. I could barely register anything but the fact that his lips were warm and that I didn't want him to pull away.

Grayson finally did, however regretfully. "I'm sorry. I'll be in touch." He equipped his backpack and turned to face the door. As an afterthought, he retrieved something from his jean pocket and slammed it down on the little desk by the door. One last look at me. Then he was gone.

I snapped out of my trance and examined the object. A golden ring. I choked sound projected from my throat. Did he mean to give this to me all along? I picked it up and held it in the light. Light reflected off of it, making it appear to be more dazzling.

All at once, I started crying. I made no effort to stop. As the tears continued to run down my face, I only thought of one thing: _If there is anyone out there who's listening, please watch over Grayson. I can't bear to see anything terrible happen to him. He's already been through so much._

* * *

_Dear Mia, _

_I told you that I'd stay in touch. Another town's been attacked: Offsburrow. We're right: it is Drake, but it _isn't_ him, if that makes any sense. Not anymore. It seems that His attacks are becoming more northbound, away from you. However, I fear that He will hit Highcastle next, which is a city in the Empire. Personal reason. _

_I'm still looking for a way to save him, of course. I don't know how, but there _must_ be something I can do. Still stay where you are. Perhaps you could get employed at the coffee shop just so that you won't have to continue paying for a room. _

_Forever yours, Grayson._

* * *

_Dear Lady Mayadriel, _

_That was a good call on your part. I'll be more careful in choosing messengers next time and more vague in my descriptions. Heh, I should have been in the first place, but we can't change the past, now can we?_

_He keeps changing up the pattern. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that He's been avoiding me. I'm certain that He knows something I don't, but I've got at least two of the things that can stop Him. _

_I've been to Drake's house. It's been ripped to shreds. It's like a huge earthquake came and sucked everything into the ground. He's got _it_. You know what I'm talking about. _

_I'm glad that you are doing well on your own. If you are ever in need, just write. Someone, like always, will find me, especially if I want to be found. _

_Sincerely, G._

* * *

_Lady Mayadriel, _

_Yes, I know that it's been a while. Three months without talking is quite a long time. Something's happened, though. Drake seemed to take back control, even for the teensiest moment. He looked at me and told me to run. _

_I won't enclose where because of prideful eyes, but it's given me hope. If I can just actually _talk_ to him, maybe I can save him. _

_I realize how short my letters are, but it's too risky to say more than what needs to be said. I'll continue to stay in correspondence. _

_G._

* * *

_Lady Mayadriel, _

_I think I know of a way to save him. You know of _the_ city; we've been to its ruins together. Well, it's a different one, but it is closely related, destroyed around the same time. It is far south. I doubt that _He_ will have any business down there besides stopping me. _

_The Empire is still wasting their forces trying to find me, but I've learned long ago that I can't stay in one place too long. Where you are is different. I'm impressed that there is still one of those _groups_ left. I personally heard that the Emperor killed them all. Then again, I should have never trusted him in the first place. _

_Hopefully my next letter will be more pleasing. I sure hope so. Drake _needs_ this. _

_G._

* * *

Never once has he answered my questions regarding his feelings towards me. I've taken to wearing Grayson's ring on a silver chain around my neck. I trusted all the _elves_, but the humans that came through with goods were another story.

I took a job at the shop. Not because I needed money; hell, the elves were perfectly fine with letting me stay for free after Grayson was gone. I took it because I _needed _to do something productive to get my mind off things.

I have about a little over a dozen letters from Grayson, highlighting various details of his journey in a way only _I'd_ understand. I'm sure that messengers spent a while trying to decipher our code, but nope. They failed.

He was always careful not to provide an exact destination. I knew that he didn't want me to come find me. If I had one clue to his current whereabouts, I'd head there immediately, no questions asked.

I discovered something here. There was a rebellion focused on overthrowing the Emperor. I took on a role in the Ring. I only dared mention it to Grayson once so that he knew what was going on. It was encrypted in serious code so that he understood, but I couldn't risk sharing any secrets.

Don't get me wrong, I trust him more than anyone. It's just that the elves were hesitant in humans knowing about us. Including Grayson. They've managed to not attract the unwanted eyes of the Empire for nearly four decades. They didn't plan on ending this streak anytime soon.

It's been a while since Grayson last wrote. I heard that there were some heavy storms down south. I just hope that he's all right. Because like it or not, I'm falling for him. Hard.

* * *

"Hey, uh, somebody's here to see you." A white-haired elf with dark skin had knocked on the door. I got up from the table where I had been reading.

"Um, sure. Hold on a sec." I put on a smile and slipped a leather strap inside the book to serve as a bookmark. Then I followed him downstairs.

My eyes still felt irritated from what I had been doing, but I didn't care. I planned on using magic to good use.

A woman stood downstairs patiently waiting for me. When I saw the book sealed in red clutched in her hand, I smiled even more broadly. "Hello."

She nodded, taking a good look of my armored clothes. "Lady Mayadriel. Hello."

I looked again at the booklet. "How can I help you?"

She fumbled with the book. "Um, I have some information for you. A letter."

I excitedly squealed, "Oh! Is it…"

"From…From a contact." She didn't know who. That was good news. That meant that she didn't read the letter.

"Thank you very much. Can I have that?"

"Yes." She passed me the book. I accepted it gladly and watched as she slinked back towards the doors.

"Thank you. This is actually mysteriously late." I flipped it around and saw the red wax seal with a fancy _G_ imprinted in it. "I was actually expecting it like weeks ago, and then…"

She hung her head, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry. There was a big storm."

I smiled encouragingly. "Nah, it's perfectly all right. I understand. I was just…" I couldn't let _anyone_ know how much I really care for the guy. "Kinda worried about…who is sending me information."

"I'm fine," she said with a forced grin.

I joked, "I was concerned that he had done something _stupid_ like preoccupied with a cookie jar again." I was all too eager to go upstairs and read Grayson's note. Quieter, to myself, I added, "He seems to do that. That or his maps."

I know now that he was still concerned for his safety, but I wished that his letters were more frequent. I would never admit it, least of all to him, but I worried for his safety. That was a part of the reason why I wanted to go with him.

"That sounds about right."

"Thank you very much for this."

She nodded again, her dark hair flipping. "Of course."

"Uh," I gestured towards the fine wooden tables and chairs. "Feel free to help yourself to _kaffee_." I was merely trying to be polite, but it turned into a joke like always. "We got an abundance of _kaffee_!"

"Coffee? I love coffee." She relaxed a little.

I laughed and corrected, "Kaffee!"

"Why are we saying it like that? I don't know."

"Cause it's highly entertaining." I gave her a high-five. I don't know why I was stalling. I just have this bad feeling in my gut that I won't like what I was about to be reading. "You might want something to drink before you head off on your journey. Thanks for this."

I ran up the stairs, my hands trembling. When I was in the safety of my room, pulled off the waxen seal. I noticed that it was tighter than usual, further proof that no one read my letter.

The pages were crisp, therefore barely exposed to humidity. At least some people take their work seriously. I didn't know what to expect. Finally, unable to put it off any longer, I started reading.

Or I tried to anyway. My mouth made an o-shape as I struggled to comprehend. I exited my stupor.

* * *

_Dear Mia, _

_I can't do it. It's all gone. I have to face the hard truth: I've failed. If anything, Drake is worse off than he was before. _

_Don't bother trying to look for me. You won't find me. There is very little hope for Drake. Don't take this as a resignation letter; I don't intend on giving up. I think it's just time for us to break ties. There's no reason to bring you down with me. _

_I'm telling you to forget about me. Go on with your life. If we stay friends, then _they_ will certainly hunt you down. The trouble is that I can't tell you who _they_ is. Probably a mix between the Empire and Herobrine. _

_I'm sorry, Mia. Don't take this personally. I just don't have any choice. I don't want to see you get hurt. _

_Even if we're apart, I'll still always love you. _

_Grayson._

* * *

I stared down at the letters, smudged from where tears had fallen, then I angrily crumpled the note and threw it onto the floor. Screw him. I'm going to look for him, if only to spite him.

I found all my things and carelessly shoved them in my otherwise organized backpack. This place has been my home for about a year, but it's time that I move on.

Of course, I still need to find where Grayson is. I unfolded each of his prior letters for some kind of clue. He was always careful, but maybe…

Oh. _Oh_. I snickered half-heartedly. He may not want to be found, but Grayson said so himself that he will _always _be found. He also told me of something else, a place that I think he doubts I'll look.

I finished packing. Then my eyes landed on one last thing. Grayson's ring. I picked it up from the table and slipped it on its chain, right where it belonged. I'll make sure that he sees that I still have it. One thing's for sure: I was _definitely_ going to locate Grayson.

I jogged down the stairs to see the messenger starting to leave. I had an idea. "Oh, uh..."

She shut the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry, but um…" I looked down at the iron that concealed my toes. "You seem pretty trustworthy. I mean, you didn't read the book. You may have gotten here late, but you _still _got here."

She giggled. "Yeah."

Betcha she doesn't know where I'm going with this. "Uh…I was wondering if perhaps you would like a job?"

Her eyes widened. "Sure. Heh heh. I mean, I've been picking up odd jobs here and there, but I'm pretty good at some things." She shrugged, clearly not having expected that proposition. Though to be fair, I didn't even know that I was going to offer it until a minute ago. But I'm glad I did. Someone can take over in my place.

"Awesome." I tossed her the ring of keys.

"Various, random things, but I would love to have a job."

I giggled. "Wonderful. Um, welcome to the Ring." I smiled at her brightly. "Well, I'll be leaving now. If you need anything, just talk to Jake. I'm sure he'll love to assist you.

"B-but…Are you just leaving?" She spluttered. "Is it already official?"

"Yep!" I answered. "Gotta run. Later!"

I walked outside, ready to find Grayson wherever he is hiding. There was more than enough responsibility to handle for the both of us. He wasn't going to get off _that _easy.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks for that!" I tossed the marque at the farmer that graciously gave me a ride up north to the border. "I can go on foot."

He gawked at the coin. "I was only charging a dozen sovereign."

"I _know_, and I gave you a marque. Now can you please do me a favor and speak of this to no one, including your wife?"

His face went pink. "I live alone."

I playfully pestered, "I _know_ that, but there is someone out there. Later."

I marched away in good spirits. Which was surprising for the fact that I was about to walk straight into the heart of the Empire. But if Grayson could do it and not get caught, then I sure as hell can.

* * *

Or not. Apparently I am not as stealthy as I thought I was. Next thing I know, four guys were walking up to me. Not mercenaries, just ordinary young men, probably in their early twenties, or even just their late teens. They didn't look that menacing yet, but that doesn't mean that I'm completely out of trouble.

"What are you doing traveling alone, miss?" A clean-shaven guy with slicked black hair winked at me.

"What are you doing pestering a young lady," I countered. In elven standards, I was not lying. I am really young for my race.

"Ooooh," the guys teased their friend. I must admit, all of them were acting pretty immature.

"Can I just get around you?" I tried to walk around the group.

"What's the rush?" Why does this happen to me?

"I have somewhere to be," I replied.

"Sure you do." The dark-haired tormentor saw something. "Guys, she's an elf."

"Since they're rare, do you think that we can get some decent money off of her?" This guy had shaggy light brown hair. "I think so, at least?"

Who do these guys think they are? "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this."

"Hey, where are you going?"

I exhaled, "I'm _trying_ to get past you."

"I don't think we can let you do that, lady. You're choosing the shady route. You didn't want to be seen. If you get by us, we can easily notify the authorities that some pretty lady came by. Wouldn't you like the publicity?"

I sighed. "Do we really need to do this?"

"It's what our boss wants."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your _boss?" _

"Hello, lovely. It's been awhile."

It was that blasted, toothless merchant who had Drake's hat. He winked at me. I grabbed my pink sword. This guy I was perfectly all right with hurting.

"Scram," he yelled at the teenaged boys. With the power of his voice, I can see why they were intimidated. They ran off. "That's better. I'm glad that ye ditched blond-boy, or did he ditch yeh? The latter? Well then. I think that I can find a way to cheer yeh up. It'd be good fer the both of us."

"Save your breath," I spat. "It's none of your concern what my love-life is like."

"Woah, there. Easy, tiger. I never mentioned love, though now that yeh do, it's clear to me…"

"What?" I was afraid that I wouldn't like what he said.

"Yeh liked him, and he left. How _betrayed _ye must feel. Come wit' me, and I can make it all go away."

"The answer's no."

He scoffed at me. "I was _hopin' _that yeh'd say otherwise, lovely. Such a pity. Time for plan B." He held out some robust rope. No tears, no frays. It looked brand new. That was just my luck.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice shaking just a little.

"I want to take you with me. Elves like you live a long time."

"You're _sick_," I gasped, revolted.

He nudged my sword out of my hand with a swipe of his longsword. "Could be, but I am completely healthy."

I backed up until I was at the edge of the land. Rushing water raced far below me. There was a waterfall in my line of vision. The water appeared to be white.

He leered at me. I was disgusted and just wanted out. Then an arrow landed in his right eye. Blood gushed in all directions, spraying just inches from my face. I reflexively shut my eyes to keep the thickened liquid out of them.

He let out a wrangled cry and glared with his good eye at someone behind me. I coughed and tried to turn as well, but then the ex-trader hit me sadistically in the head with the dull side of his sword, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a clean bed. The sheets were made of fine linen. They were green in color. The white pillows had golden tassels in the corners, spreading out across the bed. I couldn't see the ceiling due to an elaborate canopy balanced neatly on the oak bedposts. The polished wood gleamed.

I tried to sit up, but the bedding weighed me down. My head started throbbing. I managed to free my hand and reached up to feel a heavy-duty bandage wrapped snugly around my forehead. I ran my forefinger across it in awe.

I reclaimed use of my other hand. There was a clean glass of water and a plate on a bedside table. On the plate, there was a half-eaten cookie and cookie crumbs.

I picked up the water and sniffed it. Since I didn't smell any additives like poison, I decided it was safe to drink. As I guzzled down the water, I realized how parched my tongue had become. For just being hit on the head, I must have been out a long time.

A lady with her hair tied back in a tidy bun came in wielding a wet rag. She beamed at me. "Oh, good, you're awake."

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"In the house of Lord Feryn of Highcastle."

My stomach rumbled. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three weeks. You had a nasty concussion thanks to that pervert."

I felt my face scrunch up, but I didn't know why. "Is he…?"

"Regrettably, he's dead." She didn't look sorry.

"How did I get here?" I saw my backpack against the wall.

"Hush, now, dear. All will be fine. Just rest." She chuckled airily at the dish. "I think I'm right in assuming that it was not you who did that, yes?" I nodded. "I'll see to it that you get something different to eat, preferably something not as sugary." She bowed deeply and exited.

My mind was foggy from lack of activity. It was buzzing. I recognized the name "Highcastle."

My name…my name…what was my name? Mica? Michelle? Myra? Mia? Mia! I was…what exactly was I doing? I was looking for something…or someone. Who was I looking for?

I stared at the half-eaten cookie. My brain seemed to tickle at that. Oh, I hope this goddamn amnesia is temporary. The good news is that I am started to remember things. Small things. My name was Mia. I am an elf. I have a sister. I had a friend named Drake, who was in trouble. I had another friend, one who I secretly wished was more than just a friend.

What was his name? I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for some kind of a clue, but it was like he was erased from my mind completely. I couldn't remember anything about him except that I was in dire love with him.

The door started to open. I expected the maid. Instead there was a man with blond hair. He stared at me. Why was he staring? A fuzzy ripple in my head. What was his name?

"You're alive," he said simply, but even that couldn't mask his obvious euphoria.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" But the words felt weird running off my tongue. I kept asking myself the same thing: _what is his name?_

He sulked, disheartened. "You don't remember?" Then he forced a smile. "Actually, it's good you don't. It'll make things easier."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Please don't. I remember everything but you." What was his name?

He froze. "It's probably not wise. And what exactly do you remember."

I rattled off, "My elven heritage, the Empire, Herobrine, the Magic Library, Drake, again, everything but you. I know you are a part of my life, so don't you _dare_ try to say otherwise."

A flash of hurt in his eyes. Maybe even jealousy? "You remember Drake, but not me? You know his, err, problem?"

"Yes, and it was a part of the reason why you left, but not the entire reason. Why did you leave?"

He sighed. "Mia, I…"

I exhaled. "I barely remember who you are, and I can already tell that you are a hopeless romantic."

He blushed. "I guess so. But to answer your question, it…it's complicated."

"Right. Of course." I crossed my arms, frustrated.

"Forget it." He hesitantly looked at the sugary treat on the plate. "May I?"

"Be my guest, even though technically I am the guest." He guffawed and took a bite.

Deep down, I felt like this should jog my memory. Cookies. But my mind drew a blank. I couldn't think of his name.

"What the hell happened to me?" I asked aloud, not expecting a response.

But I did.

* * *

Grayson's POV

_I scouted ahead. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. I was advised to not go out alone for my safety. Heh. Like I cared anymore. This whole quest wasn't about me, or that damn egg, for that matter. One thing mattered, and that was Drake. _

_"But Mia mattered to me." Stop it, Grayson. Just. Stop. You made your choice. She's safe now, away from you. That is, if she decided to listen. _

_My old friend took me in and hid me inside his own castle, probably one of the last places the Emperor would look for me. He was one of the few people left I felt like I could trust since he never turned his back on me when others did. But even he couldn't be trusted with the true nature of my quest. _

_Some teens ran by, fearful. They paid me no attention. What? Was it Drake? I strung my bow and started sprinting in the direction they came. _

_Two figures. A male was jeering at the other. A female. Mia. _

_She was backing away. I recognized the man, too. He was the creep who pestered Mia last winter. _

_I halted. She came after me. I notched an arrow and aimed at the merchant's eye. It hit him dead on. Mia protected her eyes, not knowing that it was me. The man was momentarily blinded, but then he saw that it was me from his one good eye. He mouthed something. _

_Mia started to turn around. He caught this, however, and took his chance to beat her in the backside of her head. Mia collapsed, unconscious. I should have known. _

_With a yell, I ran forth, brandishing my sword. But then I stopped. Why should I use a sword on this devil of a man? _

_Because it was what he deserved for hurting her. _

_He barely had time to block my blow when my sword made contact with his neck. I disregarded his rolling head. Mia was more important. _

_"Mia!" I croaked. She didn't respond. That was my worst fear. _

_I took her still form into my arms and felt for a pulse. There was one, however faint. I guess I should count myself lucky. The force of the blow she received knocked her out cold. _

_I quickly examined my options. I can leave her to heal in Highcastle. They'll take good care of her there. But I can't be around her. All I do is bring misery to those around me. I'll have to leave quickly. _

_I scooped her up bridal style, conscious of the fact that her head was bleeding. It started raining. I started running and hoping that I won't slip in the mud and cause her further harm. I wasn't going to let anything worse happen to Mia. She was the only one left that I had. Drake was gone. My family was gone. Armen, gone. Everyone from my past life, gone or corrupted. Gone, gone, gone. I was on the verge of losing Mia, too. _

_I picked up her sword from the ground and slipped it inside her bag, deciding that she will get it back if she wakes up. No. When she wakes up. _

_I protectively held her close to me. She will never know that it was me who saved her from a fate worse than death. I loved her. That was why I had to let her go. _

_Eventually, I made it to the gate of the city. Lightning illuminated the sky. Sentries saw me standing out in the rain holding a body and opened the gates abruptly. _

_"Help! She needs a doctor!" I choked. I was whisked towards the castle of Lord Feryn. I could trust them to help Mia. _

_The royal doctors took her from my arms into another room. I sat down with my heart beating rapidly. I stared blankly at the wall. _

_"Who exactly is this?" My friend looked at me in concern. _

_"Her name's Mia. She's a…a friend." _

_His eyes sparkled. "So you say, but I can tell from the way that you look at her, from the urgent spring in your step, that it's more than that." _

_"It'll never be more than that!" I snapped. "She will never take me." A doctor came outside, looking grave. "Will she be okay?" _

_"She's stable." _

_A weight was lifted from my chest. "Good. I'll be leaving then." I rose. _

_"But Lord Grayson…" _

_I wheeled around. "I'm not putting her in danger! I don't know how many others will find her. Next time it could be actual soldiers. What'll I do then? Stay here in hiding?" _

_"But you're of no help to her out there. Do you think that she'd want you to leave?" I shook my head. "Then you must stay. For her sake." _

_My eyes started to sting from tears I wouldn't let fall. "Do you think that I could possibly see her?" _

_They nodded and opened the door. She was lying peacefully in one of the finest guest rooms. Even comatose, Mia was still one of the most beautiful people I've ever laid eyes on. _

_After I had entered, the door shut behind me, leaving the two of us alone. "Mia, I'm so sorry," I sobbed. Her blond hair, even though it was cut short, still fanned out on the pillows. The pink hairs moved along with her breath. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was set in a line._

_There was no reason to, but I blamed myself for her condition. She went out looking for _me_. If I never sent her that letter, she would have went on living there in the coffee shop. _

_It was completely unfair. Everything was. Nobody deserved any of what they got. I looked at Mia and impulsively kissed her._

* * *

She looked at me in confusion. Nothing in her eyes that signaled that she remembered any of this. Mia opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "I…I know that I was looking for you, but…but why was I looking for you?"

I felt my heart shatter inside me. I couldn't answer her question even if I wanted to. "I'm sorry, Mia."

She went to move her hair from her neck. I saw a silver chain. She noticed it, too. "What is…?" She stopped, staring at it.

Small beads of sweat pricked my forehead. "What is it?" I asked. Mia held out the chain. On it was a golden ring. I know that ring. "You…you kept it."

She stared open-mouthed at it. "I feel like I should recognize it…It looks familiar. Just tell me, what is your name?"

I took a deep breath. "Grayson."

She blinked softly, then she sighed guiltily. "I…I was hoping that hearing your name would make me remember, but I can't. Look, Grayson. I know that you want to help me in the best of your ability..."

I got closer and sat on the edge of her bed. "Mia, I…" Then _she _kissed me. After a moment's pause originating from shock, I kissed back.

She pulled away and scowled at me. "Grayson. Why the hell did you do that?"

"You were the one who kissed me," I justified.

Mia shook her head, and I sensed an edge of familiarity in her voice. "_No_, you were the one who left me there and then decided to abandon me completely."

"You remember?" I felt a twinge of hope. If that was the case, then maybe...

Stop. You can't continue this silly school-boy act. She will never take me. That kiss...it meant nothing, right? Any hope of us being together should be extinguished, or else someone would wind up hurt.

"I'm positive I remember everything now, mister. Like how you refused my help even though Drake's life was on the line."

Mia eyed me reproachfully, almost _daring _me to defend my actions. I scratched my head. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. If I could turn back the clock, I would."

She laughed. "I know. Now promise me that you won't do something like that again. We're a team."

I sighed. "I can't."

Mia laid her head back down. "You have to. Grayson, hiding things from each other, going off to do our own thing, it's not going to work. So you might as well let me _help _you with Drake."

Stubbornness. An important trait that she has. It is one that I had to admire. I half-smiled. "So be it then."

She grinned at me, and I felt a flutter in my heart. After Kathryn, I never thought that I'd feel it ever again. Yet here I was, a human, falling in love with an elven girl. It felt nice. It made me feel...free. Maybe even more than happy.

I cared so much for her, and keeping Mia alive meant more to me than anything in the world. I would never confess my feelings to her, or at least not the entirety of them, but meeting Mia really set me on the path of moving on. Don't get me wrong; I still miss my family more than anything, and I wanted to see the Emperor of the East dead by my own hand. It's just that Mia was helping fill that empty void in my heart.

Mia brushed her fingers on the bandage on her head. "How did _you _find me? I was just crossing the border, and the city isn't that close to the edge of the Empire. It sounds to me that you were going out of your way."

"It was a hunch, like I had to go there." I remembered the last time I had a hunch. It led me to find Drake.

I felt a bitter feeling build up inside me. Mia may have filled some, but there were still holes that could never be filled. Nothing could be done for those I've already lost.

"I understand." Mia smiled. "And before you ask, let's just say that you should be careful in listing your concerns."

I laughed. This place was some kind of safe haven. I couldn't exploit it during the first years of eluding the Empire, but I've never stopped caring for those who gave me a place in this wretched world, even if the ending results weren't desirable. They made _me _worth something, and for that I was grateful.

"Some ties can never be broken. I guess I should have suspected that you wouldn't have let me give up that easily."

Mia replied, "Though what I said earlier still stands. You really ARE a hopeless romantic."

I snorted, and before I knew it, we were kissing again. And for the first time in my life, I was able to forget the pains of living.

* * *

_**Okay. I'm going to continue questioning this, now. It's weird writing romance. Remind me to work on something different like "My Choice to Break." I've obviously been hard at work for that one-shot. Totally. **_

_**Yeah, I have no life. **_

_**Who's ready for The Walking Dead? Me. **_

JazzTastic: Okay, I should probably clarify it for all. "Prince Charming" has a dual meaning. The first part of it refers to all the ships, which most people got. The other half, however, refers to the fact that Mia was in need of help and the "prince charmings" came and helped her out. I hope that makes sense.

CJ: Go Undertale. Go Graya. Go Theorizing. For resurrection, I think that they will all get along with the Empire, and... Wait, what? No, my honest belief is that Mia will learn magic or have already learned magic, Drake is the sole reason Armen is alive, and there is something about the dragon egg. And don't even get me started on my major theories. Though the trailer finalized one of them for me.

Firelover123: Yep. Undertale. One of my new favorite games. I had to reference it. I mean, did you see my music list for this chapter? I feel like there has to be some rules, otherwise mages would be too overpowered. Poor Drake indeed. I think Luke felt better about learning who his father was. Ouch for Drake. I think that Collin was a protective older brother who would be proud of Drake for doing his best. But who knows? Not me. I theorize. I can kind of see Drake chasing off Collin. And Grayson's reaction to alive Armen? Well, all I can say is that they've not talked for 4 years plus the time lapse.

Guest #1: I guess I'll have to listen to it, then. Thanks :)

PsychoGirl2003: Yup, I am. *bites tongue* That sounded like a reference. We all have fangirl/fanboy moments. Especially when they involve trailers. I think I fangirl more over trailers than the actual thing. I have not seen Samgladiator, but I should try. Have I updated soon enough? And according to the guest below, "she's still in the haunted if you read the comments, she's being a super sneaky ninja elf."

Guest #2: Thanks!

_**I love responding to the reviews. Now let's all go spam Drake and get him to post the next episode. I love theorizing and all, but some things I NEED TO KNOW! I mean, necromancy? The Well of Souls? Those were both in the 13th episode behind-the-scenes, and I think that they are reasonable enough explanations for Armen being alive. I still think that Drake did something. My response to the trailer was something like, "Drake, what did you do?" **_

_**So how exactly was my very first attempt at actual romance? I...I think it's easier to break the feels, but this wasn't THAT bad. **_

_**Now, if you possibly want to reread this, this special one-shot is available on both Wattpad and FanFiction. Thanks for forever being faithful, and remember to follow me on Twitter for any mini updates on what I am doing so that you are not left with a month's hiatus.**_

_**Happy Easter (don't want to offend anyone) :D**_

**_~Lya200~_**


	39. My Choice to Break

_**He-hey, I finally decided to post something! I'm not worthless! People seem to think that I am just about the academic life...I'm here to prove them wrong...I can handle both writing and studying. And reading. And drawing adorable Flowey doodles everywhere. And tweeting nonsense. I have no life. **_

_**Remember back with "My Fractured Soul" and how it was set up? This is kind of like that, and there's a little hint of irony I feel proud. The nostalgia...**_

_**I realize that this took AGES to come out. I've been writing this for at least 3 months, maybe even four. I remember debating the Three Stooges while walking in the resort in Disney. Apparently none of my parents or my Nana-Ney knew that there were actually six stooges. That is a marker for how long this took. **_

_**This is I think a mix of CJ, Fixedflower80's, and my own ideas. Let me say this, people have been wanting this for a while apparently. I'm just giving the people what they want...a good show. **_

_**Music:**_

~"Disintegrating" by myuu

~"Beyond" by Ross Bugden

~Karaoke form of "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables

~"Rapture" by Ross Bugden

~"Dumbledore's Farewell" by Nicholas Hooper (The Half-Blood Prince)

~"An Ending" from Undertale

~"A New Beginning" by Alexandre Desplat (Deathly Hallows Pt 2)

~"Leaving Hogwarts" by John Williams (The Sorcerer's Stone; I put it after "A New Beginning" on purpose)

~"Harry's Sacrifice" by Alexandre Desplat (Deathly Hallows Pt 2)

~"Mount Doom" by Howard Shore (The Return of the King)

~"The Choice" from Undertale

~"A Far Green Country" by Howard Shore (The Return of the King)

~"Possession" by Nicholas Hooper (Order of the Phoenix)

~"I'm Coming Back" by Ross Bugden

~"Trio for Piano, Cello, and Clarinet" by Kevin MacLeod

**_I've got nothing else to say. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

My Choice to Break

Grayson's POV

_ I had been staring at this one spot for a while now. My eyes must have been bloodshot from lack of blinking. But I can't go to sleep yet. They were counting on me to keep watch. _

_I was worried that if I blinked, I wouldn't be able to open my eyes again. I had to stay awake for Drake and Mia. If I allow myself even five minutes of rest, I might not be able to wake up to defend us from attackers. _

_I heard something move behind me, so I quickly turned around with Andruin raised. It was Mia. _

_I relaxed. "Oh, it's just you." I lowered my sword. _

_Mia teasingly joked, "Yeah, it's just me. Did you bring the goods?" She laughed at her own joke. _

_"Shouldn't you be asleep?" _

_"Shouldn't you?" Mia countered seriously. "It's getting late. Well, it already is late. You should get some rest." I shrugged. _

_Another sound came from behind me. As I held up my sword, it turned out to be a stupid squirrel. "Yes, someone definitely needs to get some sleep," she laughed, nudging my blade away with her shoe. _

_"I'm not tired. I'm just doing my job." That already wouldn't have been believable, but then I gave a huge yawn. _

_She laughed. "Sure." _

_Mia sat down next to me. I straightened my back. How late was it? I didn't even think about the time until Mia pointed it out. When I come to think of it, almost every night turns out like this. _

_It was a routine. I claim first watch. I stay up half the night before giving those duties to either Drake or Mia. I go to sleep, and I don't wake up until the nightmares have come and gone. _

_I stared beyond the campsite at the empty spaces in between the trees. It was hard to see due to the lack of light, but so far everything seemed fine. _

_"Want to talk about it?" _

_"Talk about what?" _

_I could see Mia smile in the firelight. "You know what I'm talking about. You take first watch for a reason. Why?" _

_I squirmed on the log. "Every night, I see them. I see my family." I blinked away the image of their dead bodies. "It easier to sleep less and avoid the nightmares." _

_"That works?" Her curiosity was genuine, but it was mixed with concern, which was exactly what I had hoped to avoid. _

_"Not really, but I don't need you guys to worry about me. I'm fine." _

_"But are you? Please don't shut us out. Drake and I, we want to help you. But you need to let us." _

_I gritted my teeth. "I can deal with it. I promise." She shivered next to me. Without thinking, I removed my jacket and gave it to her. Mia looked like she wanted to complain, but I slowly shook my head. Reluctantly, she accepted my offer and allowed me to put it on her. _

_I stifled a yawn and refocused my gaze on a fixed point off in the distance. Then I noticed something. I stiffened. _

_"Mia?" _

_"What is it, Grayson?" Her voice was tense and fearful. _

_"Is that a _fire_ off in the distance?"_

* * *

I tore through the foliage in the direction of the sound. I wasn't going to let this happen on my watch. It didn't matter if it was a ruse just to draw me out. Drake was stubborn as hell; he wouldn't dare call out for help unless if he actually needed it.

My weapon sliced through the brambles. Another cry sounded from around. My heart pulsed even harder as I fought to get to him before he got hurt more than he already probably was. Drake was a tough guy, but even he can't withstand that much torture at the hands of one Empire soldier with a toxic blade.

The moon shone ominously through the branches, providing a dim light source. Not that I was relying much on my eyes. My only immediate goal was to find Drake, and I was using his screams as a guide, as sick as it sounds.

I started to see dark pools of blood starting from tiny speckles to vast oceans of the stuff. Grimly, I concluded that I was getting warmer to my best friend.

I heard a whine. A figure was rapidly stabbing a corpse. I pulled him off, and to my imminent relief, the survivor was Drake.

Gore seeped from a wound across his left arm, and even more came from a stab wound in his hip. Normally these wouldn't be too serious since they weren't deep, but with the poison in his veins, he could be dead within a week without the proper treatment.

"Come here, buddy. There's a village not too far away that we can get supplies from."

Drake shrugged. "I'm fine. These cuts aren't even that deep."

"Yeah, but there was poison on the swords. I guess they thought that they could knock us off this way even if the initial combat didn't work."

"Smart move." Mia caught up, out of breath. "They're still dicks, but at least the Empire is finally getting some brains."

I guffawed. And not because her comment was funny, either. What made me laugh was that this was the best the Empire could do.

* * *

_Mia squinted, then she nodded, sickened. "That is definitely a fire." _

_I didn't feel so tired anymore. "Do you think that they know we're here?" _

_"I'm not sure. Should we wake Drake?" _

_I looked over at our sleeping friend. It was really late. I didn't want to have to wake him. Unfortunately, however, I didn't have the luxury of a choice. "We probably should. There's no point in putting out the fire. They probably already know we're here." _

_Mia frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." _

_I stood up and walked towards Drake's form. Then I roughly shook his shoulder. "Drake!" _

_He opened his purple eye in annoyance. "What?" Drake then saw the stress lines on my forehead. "What is it?" _

_"We're not alone. Get up." I tossed him his bag. Drake climbed out of his sleeping bag, troubled. I gave him his diamond sword. He took it cautiously, throwing a look beyond our campsite. _

_I loaded my crossbow with a bolt. It locked into place, ready for me to release it. These people could be strays, but more likely than not, their intentions were not friendly. I could just sense their sinister thoughts now. The mercenaries' eyes, all dark and beady, just revealing their greed as they relish at the prospect that they will succeed in killing us. They wanted us dead. _

_I breathed in. "Just stay alert. They're coming." _

_Mia pulled out her bow. "Never fear, Grayson. I've got it covered." _

_I snorted and shook my head in amusement. It was nice having friends who can lift your spirits like this. I don't know what I would do without them._

* * *

"Well, let's see what we have to work with. It can't be that difficult to patch up these wounds, right?"

I tore a piece from my shirt to wrap up the wound on his hip so that Drake didn't bleed out. Mia scavenged some herbs from the shrubbery. I mashed them up inside one of the empty water bottles, and I poured a little water into the medical improvisation.

I admitted, "Okay, I don't know what I'm doing exactly, but hopefully this will at least temporarily halt the infection for now."

Drake passed the concoction from hand to hand. "Are you sure about this?"

Mia giggled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Drake shrugged. "Whenever someone utters those words, something _always _goes wrong."

"Shh, and drink your potion. Grayson and I will go to the village tomorrow to get some actual healing potions. We'd go now, but, unfortunately, I doubt that any of the stands would be open at this hour."

Drake sighed. "No, in all seriousness, I'm fine. I've been worse."

"Yeah, but those injuries were caused by an individual, not an army. There _could_," I waved a finger, "be more of them. And I'm not going to let you get anymore hurt."

Drake complained, "Would it make you happy if I agree to this?"

I sighed. "Not really, but it would make me feel better. Anyway, it's not like I'm going in the middle of the night. Mia and I will head out tomorrow morning, and you can stay here. Just keep those injuries wrapped up, okay?"

He exhaled, "Fine."

The fight left me a little hungry. I salvaged the jerky from my knapsack and bit into the toughened meat. I broke off a piece and offered it to Drake. He declined. Mia had been eating some sort of bread and held out some of it to him. Drake refused that, too.

"Drake," Mia whined, "You _have _to eat. You're not going to heal off of starvation."

His gaze remained fixated on a rock or something several feet away. I caught a stinging look of discomfort flash in his eyes, but only for a moment. However, I was used to this, and I knew what this meant.

"You're having another headache, aren't you?"

The half-enderman stayed soundless. He turned away so that I couldn't see his face.

The air seemed to ripple. Mia pulled out her canteen and ambled over to his position. "Lucky for you, I have some extra water."

She held out the bottle, but he slapped it out of her hand. The liquid spilled out and seeped into the dirt. I knew then something else was wrong.

"Drake…"

In answer, Drake looked at me loathingly, His eye glowing white.

* * *

_ "I see that you already knew we were coming." They started to trickle into our campsite. As I had expected, they were smiling like they had already won. _

_"Go to hell," I spat. _

_Somehow between my modern and this modern, the phrase had changed to refer to the Nether. I was not surprised to see them give each other weird looks. _

_"Can we just start already?" I called out, annoyed. After this, I was giving the shift to Mia or Drake. _

_The fire illuminated their faces. There were just so many of them. There was a part of me that doubted that we could hold them off, but we had to try. I wasn't going to let the Empire win and get the egg. I felt it's burdening weight inside of my backpack, willing me to slaughter these men. _

_"Grayson, you okay?" Drake muttered. _

_I shook my head. "I'm fine." _

_The screech of metal signified that the mercenaries were starting to pull out their swords. I tightened my hold on my own sword. _

_One of them came close to me with his iron sword being held at his side. Then, with a loud battle cry, he ran at me with it raised above his head. I deflected the blow aimed at my neck and retaliated with a hit towards his chest. He jumped backwards into a tree root and stumbled. _

_I nimbly caught up with him and swung at his left arm. He did a poor job of blocking my attack, and his right arm ended up getting nicked in the process. He growled in pain and went for my heart. I jumped out of the way. _

_"Grayson!" I turned around to see Mia tackling some other soldier. She shoved him to the ground and shot an arrow into his neck. The diamond sword rolled out of his hand. _

_I was this close to death. "Thanks," I said breathlessly. _

_"Any time." Mia then faced some other attacker. I dodged another one of the mercenary's attacks. Frustrated, he went for my stomach this time. I responded by using my sword to disarm him. Weaponless, there was nothing that the Empire scum could do but watch as my sword came closer to his neck. _

_Blood jetted from the wound. I pulled out my sword and walked away from the body as he choked on his own blood. A pair of soldiers saw this and came forward to attack me. _

_I smiled and picked up my crossbow from where I laid it down. "Are you sure you want to try me?" _

_Hot blood continued to pump through my veins. Adrenaline rush. This is what I live for. This is what I have now. _

_I sent two bolts into one of the men's eyes. This soldier collapsed immediately. As for the other one, I took him out with a stab in his stomach. I yanked out the blade from his body. The night started to fill with the stench of blood and death. _

_I was expecting another foe to come at me. I felt movement from behind me. Whipping around, I discovered that it was just Mia. _

_"Dude, chill. Tis' only me." She gently nudged my sword away from her chest. _

_"Sorry. I just had to be sure. It could have been anyone behind me." I scanned the area. "Where's Drake?" _

_"He's taking out the last one right now. The soldier was trying to make a run for it."_

_I picked up one of the fallen mercenary swords. It was an exceedingly sharp stone sword. The coloring was off. I scratched off some of the faint violet residue and sniffed it. I reflexively flinched. Poison. _

_"Mia, you didn't get stabbed anywhere, did you?" I interrogated as I wiped substance on my pants. _

_The elf shook her head in the negative. "Of course not, Grayson. I am not as careless as you think. I'm not gonna let some Empire soldier get me that easily." _

_I exhaled. "That's good. They decided to step up their game and coat their weapons in poison." _

_"Well that's just perfect!" Mia flicked a pink-tipped curl from her face in detestation. "Make things harder for us, why don'tcha?" _

_I was about to attempt to calm her down, but then I heard the squeal of excruciating pain. The attitude of the voice did not sound like that of a normal human. Instantly, I knew it belonged to Drake._

* * *

I dropped the jerky to my feet. My hands retracted to my belt, but my sword was lying at my sleeping bag. After all, I didn't think I would need it. I was dead wrong, apparently. Weaponless, I backed away.

Mia shrieked as He grabbed her and pulled her closer to Him. His voice venomous, He seethed, **"I'm BA-ACK." **

I glanced at the carelessly discarded weapon. Firelight danced across its surface. It refracted on the rest of our gear, providing an ominous setting.

The white-eyed villain scoffed at me, still holding Mia tightly against his chest. He didn't even acknowledge the wound in Drake's arm. It wasn't His pain, after all. I doubted that he could feel anything at all.

"Let him go," I said quietly.

He scorned at me, showing two rows of pointy enderman teeth. The ivory teeth clicked together, fitting in the spaces between.

**"Cute. You know, I've been doing some thinking. The three of you could be compared to the three stooges, you know? You're all so comical. This one," **He indicated His body, and I knew He meant Drake, **"Is ****_so_**** Curly. The girl, I think is a lot Larry, which leaves ****_you_****," **He pointed at me, **"with Moe. How's that sound?" **

My breathing got heavier. **"Not amused? What a pity." **I clenched my fists, staring at Him, feeling surprisingly calm. It terrified me how stoic I was acting. This was my friend placed in mortal peril, and I wasn't doing anything.

"Just let him go. Please." Was it just me, or did my voice come out all choked?

**"Why? I can't use another's body, or at least not yet. It takes willing cooperation for me to claim a vessel, and then I can take control whenever I please. You fools cost me now two vessels. Turning back the clock would just disrupt the time-space continuum. Unless if you want to risk destroying this world as you know it, I suggest leaving it alone." **

"Why don't we just fight already?" Mia asked. Her eyes were filled with fury. Not one bit of her looked frightened by the situation. I had to admire her courage.

**"Are you so welcoming of death that you don't want to put it off anymore?" **Drakebrine mocked. His smile seemed to falter just for a moment, but I may have imagined it. **"Have it your way, then?" **He released Mia, and she scampered to her bow and quiver. **"I don't feel like fighting you unarmed." **

I desperately wanted to remind Him that He was fine with killing me as I slept, but doing so will probably cause my untimely death. I wasn't going to let any of us die. I wanted to keep Drake alive, and if I use my sword on Him, I'll damage Drake's body in the process.

Was I really that selfish? Herobrine was here, goading us into fighting Him. The world should matter more than a single person. Right?

I kept my eyes narrowed and facing towards Him. I suspected that I might not be allowed to reach the only weapon capable of destroying Herobrine, but hey, I had to try.

I edged backward towards Andruin. Drakebrine noticed this however and tisked, **"I wouldn't if I were you. Weapons are," **He chuckled, **"very dangerous." **

"I thought that you were going to let us have a fair fight," I taunted. "The rest of our weapons are useless against you. This may only be the remnants of the Fiery Sword, but it is still potentially threatening towards you, yes?"

He simpered. His hand waved, and the sword flew through the air and landed at my feet. I shared a confused look with Mia. Why was Herobrine acting this way?

Cautiously, I picked up the sword. No signs of tampering were evident. I swung it through the air a couple of times. The weighting was the same, and the blade was just as sharp.

**"L**e**t'**s **s**e**e **i**f** y**o**u **c**a**n **d**e**f**e**a**t** m**e." **His voice was broken, and I heard fragments of Drake in it, just fighting for control.

But it didn't quite explain why Herobrine was acting this way. I had this weird feeling. A part of me deep inside was yelling at me that something was wrong.

Then I caught my reflection in my sword, and jolted. Whoever this was, it wasn't me. Or maybe it was, but it wasn't me now. The features were all wrong.

Was this real? "Cut the act, Herobrine. Get rid of this allusion."

**"Smart are we?" **He snapped His fingers.

The air rippled, and I was flying in the air. Then I was slammed against a tree with my sword sheathed at my side. Drake's white eye, however, was glowing. The diamond blade in his hand was reverberating slightly. It put off a subtle blue radiance. It was slicked in a light purple liquid. Poison.

It was being held at Mia's neck. She paid it no mind, apparently trapped in her own fantasy.

**"She's close to figuring it out by now, but I am glad that you found my secret first so that you can enjoy this as much as I will." **

Mia started blinking, and just as she started registering the truth, He slid the blade down and plunged it into her chest.

* * *

_ Something was off. I opened my eyes to the dark stone ceiling. My sword hand was crossed over my chest like always. I never stopped sleeping with a sword, even when I felt like I was somewhere safe. _

_The door creaked open. I heard footsteps. My pulse quickened. I saw the sword. A diamond one, in fact. It rose in the air and then slowly started to come down on me. _

_The swords clashed. I pushed it away with Andruin and screamed, hoping that my friend would hear me. Then I realized that _he_ was my attacker. _

_"What?! Drake?!" _

_He blinked several times in surprise, snapping out of his trance. It was dim due to it being night. I saw vague outlines of everything around me. The only reason why I knew he was blinking was that his Herobrine eye was glowing white. _

_"Wha- Grayson? Wha- what am I…?" Drake followed my gaze to his sword in astonishment. Realizing how close he had come to killing me, Drake backed away several steps, terrified. _

_Eying him accusingly, I grasped how small and insignificant I was compared to him. "What are you doing?!" I defensively continued to hold my sword at a battle-stance. _

_"Why do I have a sword in my hand?" Drake glanced down at the sword and dropped it. Then he kicked it underneath my bed like it was a venomous snake. I heard it rattle a little before it stopped moving completely. _

_I realized how confused he was. "Why is- Why is your white eye glowing?" _

_Drake trembled then all at once, the light in his eye vanished. My half-enderman friend fainted into my arms. I struggled momentarily under his dead weight, but I kept both of us upright, not planning on letting go._

* * *

He was just removing the sword from Mia's chest when I broke free of Herobrine's spell. I kept my gaze fixated on Him. Forgetting Drake, forgetting Mia, forgetting everything but Herobrine.

He made the first move. Drakebrine advanced onto me with the diamond sword raised above his head. I parried with Andruin. Sparks flew in the air. I counterattacked. He dodged with ease.

I ran backward, and my feet slipped out from under me. I cut my fingers on the sharp rock fragments. I pushed myself to my feet, but then I was knocked down again. I looked up to see Herobrine looking down at me with His sword ready to come down on me.

I rolled to the left. The blade lodged itself in the dirt. The demon pulled it free. I rolled over again and jumped to my feet. The swords clanged again. He'd make an attack. I'd block it and try my own half-assed move. He'd dodge it. The routine was the same.

In human standards, I might be considered an exceptional swordsman. I was able to hold my own against my foe. Herobrine, however, has had centuries or even millenniums of practice. Not to mention, I was holding back. Even if it was Herobrine in control, this was still Drake. Nothing would ever change the fact that this was my best friend.

The demon raised His weapon to my neck. I swiftly leapt the right to avoid being cut. My weapon made contact with his leg. The resulting wound seemed to sizzle like acid. He retaliated with a blow aimed directly at my arm. I jerked it out of the way.

Weak. I ducked. Holding back. I slipped to the right. Selfish. The diamond blade clipped my jacket. I cut his arm. His nostrils flared, but that was His only reaction. The possessed half-enderman sliced at me. I intercepted the attack with my sword, trying to think of a way to get Drake to snap out of it.

What did I do last time? I screamed and nearly disarmed him. It was nothing special.

As if sensing my thoughts, He spoke, **"I've gotten stronger. Besides, it's not as if he's fighting back for control this time. You're not going to be talking to him anytime soon, one way or another." **

He was right. He could kill me right now and torture Drake forever, or I could end his misery. It was a choice I had to make.

I crisscrossed the sword in front of me, aiming to hurt Him, or at least scare Herobrine from Drake's body. I grazed the collarbone. Warm blood splattered in my face. I blinked my eyes shut and stabbed forward. The villain deflected the attack with rage. His eyes flashed dangerously.

**"Why don't you just run off? You seem to be really good at it." **

He was taunting me on how I was always running, but I paid that no mind. He was really scared, if not of me, maybe of what I am with this sword.

Why would I run though? I wasn't going anywhere while Mia and Drake were like this.

Mia. I have to get to Mia, but first I had to stop Drake no matter what.

Filled with determination, I gripped the handle of Andruin with both hands. I stared at the monster standing right in front of me. As His sword started to come down on me, I dodged and prepared my own attack, one that would change everything.

I thrust Andruin into His abdomen. He wheezed as all the air was knocked from the body. Keeping my face neutral, I twisted it in deeper.

The glow left Drake's one eye. "Grayson?"

Then I realized what I had done. "Drake!" I gently tugged the sword out of his body and caught him as he fell into my arms. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"Wha- Where's Mia?" He noticed Mia lying on the ground with blood staining the front of her shirt. "Oh, god!" Drake's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out.

"Drake," I whispered, tears threatening to spill. I balanced his head in my lap, and then I glanced back and forth between Mia and Drake's bodies in disbelief. Once again, I was at a position where I was the last man standing.

* * *

_I found the brewing stand in one of Drake's cabinets under the counter. I dusted it off and put it on top of the worktop. It started smoking, ready to be used. _

_I took one of my last water bottles and placed it in the device. Using a hammer I scavenged from the blacksmith shop, I started crushing all sorts of herbs to make a dry mixture. I had found the medicinal plants in Drake's backpack and hoped that these will work. _

_I could honestly blame myself for his condition. He wouldn't have been attacked if he hadn't been associated with me. The least I could do was heal him. _

_When all of the herbs were cut up into fine pieces, I scooped them up and poured them into the water. The brewing stand started to do its thing and create the potion. _

_A musty odor rose from the potion. To my dismay, it was mundane in color. This wouldn't be fit to heal a simple paper cut, much less a contaminated flesh wound. I discarded the ruined potion. _

_I pulled at my hair. I never was good at making potions. How could I expect today to be any different? Because for once it was _necessary_? In truth, most people would have given up by now and called it a day. I could just leave him here and continue on my quest, but I wouldn't. I can't. _

_I checked a fridge. Nothing salvageable remained. I saw old wrappers from bread and other products, but the food inside long decayed. _

_"This place really _is _old." A chilling sensation in my stomach. Someone was watching me. _

_I went back inside the bedrooms to be sure. "Drake?" He was still burning up in his bed. _

_I replaced the wet cloth on his forehead. I didn't have much time to share before I had to go. Healing him was beyond my capabilities, but I knew of a place where I could purchase potions. Yes, it would be expensive, but it'd be worth the journey and the risk. _

_Let's be realistic here. If my quest had ever been just about me, then I'd have died a long time ago._

* * *

I used my sword to cut the branches off of the trees. They might not be ideal firewood due to the close proximity to the sun, and therefore, rain, but branches made excellent shelters. Plus, they blended in with the foliage. I wouldn't have to worry about Drake and Mia being found by imperial scumbags.

I didn't even attempt to find a better refuge. If I were to drag one body away, say, 20 miles, I would leave the other unattended and risk them being found by a famished wild animal. Hopefully, the mix of specimens of trees would mask the smell of blood.

They showed no signs of waking up. I didn't expect them too. The poison was probably coursing through Mia's system, and I really did a number on Drake. I doubt that Drake would wake up after a week like last time. Honestly, I don't think they would wake up at all unless they had proper medication.

I set down my backpack so that I can debate on what I should leave with them. There was some bread, which I wrapped in an old shirt and lay on the ground between them. I also left some water bottles close by. They were set slightly closer to Drake just in case if he wakes up with a headache.

To think that was where the root of the problem lay. His immune system was pretty strong, stronger than most humans. He seemed fine even after he was cut with the poisoned dagger. Groggy, maybe, but Drake was able to talk. Mia and I thought that we had time to get him the healing potions.

I just wished that Drake told me about his headaches sooner. When I think back to it, he's been acting strange lately. They probably were becoming more common. If I had just known, I would have went sooner to get the things we needed. Now, in order to keep myself alive, I had to stop him. And I did, but I regret it.

Sunlight shone through the trees, giving everything a yellowed tint. Dewdrops glittered like little stars on the grass. I surveyed the location. I disbelieve that someone will come across them while they were in this vulnerable state, but, just to be safe, I left their weapons where they could easily be accessed.

Wait, I have a better idea…I think. It would probably be considered a major invasion of Drake's privacy, but I didn't really have that much of a choice. Setting Drake's bag in my lap, I rummaged through the magic supplies until I found the circle talisman. It felt strange to me. I shouldn't be touching this. This wasn't mine. I wasn't even a mage. How was _I_, a mortal man doomed to die, supposed to use this?

Drake said that it could hide us from Him. If I figure out how it works, I might be able to keep foes away from them long enough for me to come back with supplies.

"How does this thing work?" The gold was smooth, but the cut diamond in the center was sharp. It seemed to glow slightly, unnervingly reminding me of the Sacred Diamonds even though I knew that it wasn't.

Out of curiosity, I placed a finger on the stone. All at once, I felt a jarring sensation. My thoughts became fuzzy and muddled. Every bone in my body seemed to hurt. I started cringing from the pain.

I drew my finger from the gem, and the pain started to disappear. Nonetheless, my head still hurt. I was human. I wasn't meant to handle that power. Light-headed, I threw down the talisman. It made a clanging noise before lying at rest at Drake's feet, which protruded from under the blankets.

No magic. I'll just have to do with the hopes and prayers that they won't be found. They were feeble dreams. With my luck, they'll be dead before I even get back. But I have to try.

I looked back at them one last time. Mia's chest rose and fell slowly. Drake's breaths were more jagged.

I wiped my eyes. I was doing this for _them_. For Armen. For Mia. For Drake.

* * *

_Getting to the Wall was the easy part. I had more than enough money to buy potions. I may have gone overboard, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I was just glad that I didn't have to worry anymore. _

_No, the hard part was not being followed. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to shake the one following me. Eventually, I will be forced to kill him. I didn't want it to come to that. _

_Then I heard voices. I fell to the ground onto my hands and knees by some shrubbery. The grass was wet with morning dew. I didn't care; I just accepted it and stayed thankful that it wasn't ice. _

_"He couldn't have gotten far." _

_"He did last time." _

_"Who cares; we know he's around somewhere." A pair of dark gray boots passed through my line of vision and stopped in front of my bush. Despite the close to freezing temperatures, I started to sweat. Not now, not ever. _

_I accidentally rustled the leaves. Excitedly, the man said, "Did you hear that?" _

_The mercenary groped through the foliage just inches from my face. His partner mentioned, "It's probably just a wild animal." _

_Then by a stroke of luck, a squirrel shambled out of the forest without a care in the world. An arrow went through its minuscule head, and the mercenary picked it up by the tail. "It's just a rodent. Let's keep moving." _

_They left. That was too close for my liking. If that animal didn't come out of the bushes, both Drake and I would be dead men. Even if they decided to keep me alive for torture, there would have been no chance for Drake. _

_"Keep moving," I muttered. I stood up and scanned the area in case if they came back. I was in the clear. _

_I double-checked my pockets. The bottles weren't broken, which had been a fear of mine. Re-energized, I headed south, determined to get back to Drake._

* * *

I eyed the beady-eyed salesclerk. As he clicked his teeth impatiently, I noticed that he was missing a front tooth. His hand was rested on the hilt of a poorly concealed dagger.

Careful to not make any sudden movements that might upset him, I pulled out the drawstring moneybag from my jacket pocket. The coins clinked together as I set it down onto the countertop. The salesman regarded it with ravenous interest.

"What could I help you with, sir?" To my surprise, his voice was deep and clear despite the missing teeth.

"I am in the market for healing potions. The stronger they are, the better." My voice remained steady, but it was a ploy to make me not look too desperate. I may be wealthy, but I couldn't afford to spend too much on a single item.

His cloudy gray eyes stared into my own for a long moment. I nervously retained eye contact, but I was quickly becoming uncomfortable. I chuckled uncertainly.

Quietly, the man said, "I don't have many left. Between all the attacks and the intrusion of the Empire into our daily affairs, more and more people are stocking up in preparation for _war_. I can't give you more than two until another shipment of potion ingredients arrives."

"Is that all you have?" I opened my sack wide enough for him to see.

He shrugged. "Unfortunately, yes, or else I would offer up more. It seems as though all of the personal brewing stands and Nether portals have gone missing. People don't simply make their own potions anymore. It's good for business, but it's stressful on the human mind."

I laughed in dry amusement. "I agree with you there. In fact, survival in general could be stressful. I can give you a marque for the two of them."

The merchant shook his head. "I can't do that. Winter is coming, and this job is my only source of income to keep my daughter and I alive. This world is dangerous. I'd like to have some money put back just in case if… I must demand an extra twenty-five sovereign at the very least."

That was a ridiculous amount of money, but I suppose he was being reasonable. I used to have a family. Supplies were hard to come by just for one, but for two… It was only because I knew how he felt that I extracted two platinum coins and a handful of gold coins and laid them to rest on his table.

"Would this suffice, no questions asked?" The unspoken agreement was that he never spoke of me should he be stopped on the road by a meddlesome soldier.

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he gawked at the large sum of money being offered to him. Maybe he assumed that I would haggle down and was bracing himself to hold his ground or at least compromise.

"You're certain? This is a large sum of money. I can't accept this." He made a move to swipe the money back towards me, but I stepped away.

"I am feeling generous today, so please, take the goddamn money! Now, about the potions…"

"Right. Of course." He reached under the wooden table to access a crate filled with empty glass bottles coated in desert dust. Cushioned in the center of the stacks of bottles were two vials filled to the brim with a crystalline pink fluid and sealed with orange corks.

I cradled the potions tenderly, breathing a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy these make me. I am terrible when it comes to brewing potions."

The left corner of his mouth twitched slightly outward. "We all have our weaknesses. Now remember this." His tone went deathly serious. "These aren't the kind of potion where you can drink a small amount of it and get partial results. In order to experience any effects, the drinker _must_ down the entire bottle. Otherwise it will be as though they never had a single drop of medicine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah." I slipped the necks of the fragile bottles under my belt so that the cork end balanced on top of the leather strap. I repositioned my jacket to completely conceal the potions from view. If it was true that these were getting more and more rare, then I don't want to be robbed in the middle of the night by some dimwitted vagrant. Drake and Mia's lives depended on this.

He saluted slightly, a gesture that meant "safe travels" in this world. I don't know when it changed from a sign of respect, but it apparently did long before I got here.

I copied the motion and added a klutzy bow. After regaining my footing, I turned on my heel to leave. The gravel crunched under my feet. The path continued to twist through the outskirts of the town until it narrowed into a trail that extended throughout the Badlands.

The barren wasteland ahead of me hid many dangers. It was just as hazardous to stay on the path as it was to leave. There were craters on the surface that someone could fall into. Over time, they were filled with poisonous bogs, acidic water, or clouds of ash. Brambly bushes carried both friendly blueberries and deadly American pokeweed. Somehow, the toxic berries retained their name over the centuries that have passed since the fall of civilization.

One must always watch their step. Plots of land could become weak over time and could transform into sinkholes. If fallen through, someone could starve to death or die of their fall injuries. Many actually seemed to go hungry or dehydrate in the Badlands anyway.

Besides the natural dangers, there were also the manmade perils. Bear traps littered the ground and were concealed by moss and vines. Empire soldiers frequently patrolled out here, armed with sharpened spears, iron long swords, and reinforced bows. Crooks and bandits would travel in groups looking for new victims for their muggings. Even the occasional honest man would carry at least a knife.

Of course, nothing was as dangerous as having a bounty on your head. Bulletins detailing the names and physical descriptions of "traitors" and "thieves" could be found anywhere. Well, maybe not everywhere. I've never seen one in Mortem or, even more surprising, the Red Keep. True, I've not been back there since the cultists took over, so maybe there was something there now, but I wasn't about to find out.

That was the reason why I avoided civilization. The most dangerous thing of all was to carry around the tempting dragon egg that apparently emitted a potent magical aura. If I were to be caught, everything would fall apart. I usually took to hiding away in caves if I could manage it. I gathered my own food instead of buying them in stores. I've not been in a village for a long time.

Until now. Since I lacked the capability to brew my own potions, I had to step foot just miles from the most dangerous place for me to be, the Empire. If I had been the one injured, I wouldn't care as much. Well, then again, I probably wouldn't be moving at all, but still. I was risking capture for my friends.

When I was far enough from the town, I stepped off the path to continue through the forest. It would provide cover for me to escape untracked to the hovel I made for Drake and Mia. If I was correct, then this _was_ actually the same forest where they were. But all the trees looked the same, so I couldn't tell.

Warning pleas resonated from the trees. An eerie sense of calming washed over me. This was where I belonged. Out of sight and in the woods in a world without sunlight. Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed the sun, but so much of my life has been spent in darkness. Sticking to myself once was an ideal, but now that I've had a family and friends, I can't spend my life as a loner as much anymore.

"So much has changed," I remarked icily.

The darkened wood of the trees seemed to shake in affirmation. The trees were hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of years old, but it was only in recent times that they became blackened with soot. The rainwater that nourished them has become tainted, and as the roots absorb the water, they absorb the poison. The trees were damaged from the ever-changing world. Like everything else, they seemed to be on the brink of extinction.

But the forest didn't show it. Birds tweeted their sweet songs to each other. You'd think they would have migrated by now, but seeing as they had no place to go, the birds stayed where they were: in the Badlands. A pig might oink here or there, or the quiet might be broken by a horse's neigh or a cow's moo. It actually was kind of nice.

I rested by a pond with semi-drinkable water. With a proper filtration system, I might be able to make the water healthy. Nevertheless, I only used the water to rinse off my gear and to remove the grime off of my face. The cool water was welcome. It's not rained for a while. To think I actually _missed _the supposedly frequent downpours.

There was a stick lying on the ground. Out of boredom, I used it to carve a hideous picture of a flower. Waves came and washed away the image. I watched as the water circled around my feet before they receded into the depths whence they came.

An owl hooted from the distance.

It only now occurred to me how quiet it was. The trees were still as if they were frozen in time. Only the slightest breeze would blow, and it would barely cause a quiver.

I glanced up. No birds were singing, having been scared off by something…or someone. In their place was a man who I had hoped and prayed that I would never see again. Luke.

* * *

_The arrow came seemingly out of nowhere. I was just as surprised as Drake, if not more. I looked in the direction from where the arrow came. Barely hidden in the branches was a young assassin, just a few years older than me. His armor was made of iron, and his regular clothes were black and purple. A penguin hat and a scarf worked together to keep the dispatcher's face unrecognizable. Still, I know who the traitor was. My old "friend," Luke. _

_"Grayson, get out of here! Now!" Drake called out. All of the wind had been knocked out of Drake when he was shot. He limped out of the way of the charging assassin. I unsheathed my sword and held it out defensively, ready to take on the traitor. "Grayson, he's going to kill you!" _

_I completely ignored Drake's warning, preferring to place my focus on the assassin. I stared into the coward's mismatched eyes. We exchanged attacks. If he was unhappy about fighting me, then the murderer didn't show it. Purple strands of hair fell out of his inky black hood, getting caught in the corners of his eyes. _

_He kept dodging my attacks. I did the same with his. The mercenary kept advancing on me. Luke wasn't going to give up his prey. That bounty they put on my head would be enough to keep him going for the rest of his miserable life. Death would be preferable to failure. _

_I pushed the weapon out of his hand. Just as I was about to lay the final blow, the ground beneath me shook, and I was flung into the river just by the riverbank. The assassin landed farther out. Coughing, I pulled myself onto land and pulled out my bow and arrow. I aimed at the man's heart but missed. _

_"Grayson," I heard Drake wheeze. "Move! I got this!" Just as the assassin reached us, Drake uttered something in a language I've never heard before. I locked eyes with the backstabbing assassin. Then he was thrown through the air and sent far into the trees. The fight was over._

* * *

"I don't want to fight you, Luke," I said. "I have things that I need to take care of."

"Like what?" He pushed down the mask from his face, revealing a long scar running down his cheek to under his chin. Luke smirked. "Where's your tall friend? I want to thank him for this."

"And I'm sure that he has his own grievances to repay. He didn't wake up for a week because of what you did to him."

"I was trying to get at you, but I don't think that it really matters anyway. It all comes down to here, at this very moment." He reached at his side where he pulled out a wooden sword handle. His iron sword has gotten chipped since the last time we met.

I felt for the potions. "Luke, I don't want to fight. I have to get these to…" I froze.

He went giddy at my slip-up. "Oh, so your friend is in _dire_ need for healing potions? What is it this time, broken toe?" He laughed hysterically.

"Can it, Luke. You owe me this. I have to take care of him." I wasn't going to mention Mia. The less this quisling knew, the better.

"I can't go back to the Empire without the egg. Now if you were to just hand it over, I might consider letting you run back to your friend."

His offer was so convincing. The burden in my backpack seemed to get heavier. This _thing _has caused me so much grief that I'd like to be rid of it. But I can't.

"You know that I wouldn't do that, Luke." I thought back to what I told Drake about redoing my past. If I could, I would do it to make sure that they made it out of the Emerald City alive. I wouldn't alter it to make it to where I didn't steal the dragon egg.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Well…I tried." He scooted the scarf up his face. I rested my hand on the lavender hilt.

"Luke, I don't want to have to kill you. Surely you remember? We were buds back then. Before all this. I could pay you off right now if you leave me be."

He pretended to think about it. "No. What the Empire will pay me would be far greater."

He advanced towards me. I yanked the sword from the scabbard and protected myself. I sprang forward to hit his shoulder. He moved his arm out of the way. I swung my sword again. The two blades clashed.

I pushed down on his weapon in hopes of disarming him. Afterwards, I planned on knocking Luke unconscious, maybe tie him to a tree. He maintained his hold on his weapon. With a satisfied smile, he pulled the iron sword free from the blade lock.

"You've got to do a lot better than that, Grayson," the assassin ridiculed. He jabbed his weapon forward. I narrowly missed being skewered by leaping out of the way. The blade, however, cut my belt. I heard the leather give way and snap.

"No!" I reached out to catch the bottles, but one of them slipped from my grasp. I heard a deafening crinkle as the glass fractured into tiny splinters. The potion spilled out onto the ground.

Luke stared blankly at the pink fluid absorbing into the grass. "Well, that happened."

I looked at him, an intensity of emotions welling up inside me. First my family, now this? Whatever I had with him, that was over. The past was no justification of keeping this bastard alive.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed a battle cry. I whacked at him. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't match my power. He fell to the ground, broken. His arm was dismembered.

I got up in his face. "You shouldn't have done that." I ripped the cloth covering his face. The scar was more prominent against his pale skin. My fist made contact with his nose. Rapidly, I punched him, crying.

Luke tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was gurgles and blood. His cheek poured blood. I dug my fingernails in the skin under his eyes. This man was nothing to me now. I don't _care_ that he was from my world. It didn't stop him from turning me in to the Empire. I should have killed him when I had the chance.

I punched him in the stomach. "That's from Drake." In the face. "That's from Mia." In the chest. "That's from my family." I picked up Andruin and held it over him. "Rot in _hell_."

Just as my blade was about to come down, he whispered, "I'b sohrry." Then he went silent as I killed him, ridding this world of the assassin from the world of the past.

Leaving the weapon inside of him, I dashed over at the puddle of potion. It was mixed in the dirt. I groped at it as if to scoop it up, but it was too late. The damage was done. The potion was gone forever, leaving only one. Only one potion could be used.

Only one could be saved.

* * *

_ The blizzard raged on. I squinted in search of my colleagues. After Collin went missing, everyone started becoming distant from each other. The guy just went out into the snow one day, never to return. _

_The powder blew into my face. I had taken off the mask in order to make my voice more audible, but, to be fair, there wasn't much I could say that would be louder than the howling wind. _

_"Collin?! Luke?! Anyone?!" The snowstorm drowned out my voice. The thick showers of snow stuck in my hair and constantly landed in my eyes. _

_I was the only one left here. Everyone else disappeared without a trace. I may just be next. After all, I was just a kid practically. I didn't remember my past. Now I as good as don't exist. No one knows who I am. _

_My voice started going hoarse. It was no use trying to speak over the storm. More likely than not, everyone was dead. Everyone but me, at least. If I stayed out here any longer, I may catch hypothermia. _

_I scanned the snow-covered horizon once more. Of course, no one was in sight. Why would they be? _

_I just wished that I had closure. As I slugged through the snow, I caught myself starting to feel guilty. I was the last one here. I should have disappeared like the others. Yet I stayed behind while Luke and the others went off to search for Collin. _

_"Is this the price I pay for cowardice? Loneliness?" I adjusted the coat around my scrawny body. If that was the case, I didn't want it. I didn't _want_ to be branded a weakling. I was going to keep this place running even if everyone else has deserted these lands. _

_I took the gray woolen helmet from my hands and equipped it. My breath felt hot and humid as it reflected back into my face. _

_I gave a muffled cough and started back for the Arctic base. A feeling of dread hung over me…but I stayed determined. I still was alive. I was still living and breathing the same air as before, and someday, I was going to get the heck out of here. Then I'll meet new people. They wouldn't know about my mistakes I made here. _

_Then I made a silent promise. I wasn't going to leave anyone else to die, should it come to it. I was going to save everyone, or die trying._

* * *

Their conditions seemed to have worsened. Already was Mia's body cold and stiff. The only signs of life came from the faint rasps of breath escaping her lips. Even from just the "doorway" of the shelter, I could smell festering flesh coming from Drake's wounds.

The bottle of potion was being held in both of my hands. I didn't trust it anywhere else. If it too had broken, then I probably would have given up. At least I had one shot at making things right.

I crouched down next to Mia. Her gray skin rippled from her breathing. I stroked her soft blonde hair. I used my fingertips to lovingly move the pink strands of hair off to the side of her face. She deserved much better than this. Drake and I just _had_ to drag her into our adventure, didn't we? As much as I enjoyed her company, this experience has proved to be a deadly one, and it was my fault.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Just about everyone I have met in my lifetime would have uttered those words to me right about now. I _was_ acting pretty pathetic right now. It wasn't my fault that Herobrine took over Drake and used his body to assault Mia. Or was it? I don't know anymore.

Drake may not have toxin coursing through his veins, but he was in mortal peril nonetheless. I took one step towards him and nearly gagged at the stench. I was _terrible_ at anything related to healing. Those makeshift bandages and crudely done stitches were doing a poor job at keeping my friend alive. I mean, look at him now.

I needed to make my choice one way or another or risk them both dying. This game of life kept throwing hurdles at me, but it was my turn to play.

The contents in the bottle shook and swirled as I walked towards one of my friends. I pulled the stopper off the bottle and slipped it into one of my pockets. As I held the bottle to their mouth, I hesitated. Was I making the right choice?

I shook my head, and poured it down their throat.

* * *

_I excitedly scampered through the grass, following _him_. "Where are we going?" In his youthful voice, he answered with elation, "Someplace special. Come on!" _

_I followed the younger child deeper into the woods as fast as my stubby little legs could carry me. Young, carefree, that was me. I didn't know yet of the troubles that would plague me in the future. _

_The boy grinned and moved aside the pulpy green vines. "After you, my good sir." I crouched down under his short arm span and entered the kid's hideout. _

_"Nice place. So is this where you go to hang out to avoid the likes of other human beings?" _

_His tiny little head shook up and down, shaking little brown hairs everywhere. "Yep." Then his face went sad. "If I tell you something, promise you won't laugh at me?" _

_"Pinky swear." _

_He grinned and intertwined his little finger with mine. "Should we be free to make our own choices?" _

_Taken aback, I asked, "What are you talking about? Of course we should?" _

_My brother looked up at me with his wide gray eyes. "I don't think I want this life that's been laid out for me." _

_The words surprised me, especially after coming out of the mouth of one so young. Even I, being just a few years older than him, scarcely imagined what life had in store. "Really? But everything… It's what most kids want, isn't it?" _

_The six year old nodded. "Well, yeah, but I don't like the idea of some higher force commanding how I live my life? Can't you understand that? You're my older brother, the only one I could trust." _

_I looked at him warmly. "Of course. I get what you mean."_

* * *

It took my friend perhaps an hour or so to wake. Eventually, however, their unnaturally colored eyes opened and met with mine. They did not appear to notice the other lying lifeless on the ground next to them.

"Grayson, wha-what happened exactly? I don't remember much of anything."

I looked into their naïve expressions. They don't need to know. If my friend knew what had happened, they might begin to blame themselves as I did myself.

They had the right to know the truth, but all in due time. "I'll tell you later. You are still weak."

I put my hand on their shoulder, my face hiding the pain I felt inside. No matter what, I was going to make sure that they don't see me break down.

Drake pushed my hand away coldly. "Stop with the secrets, Grayson. It's all I seem to get out of you. What is it?"

I didn't say anything. The only thing I did was threw Mia a quick glance. Drake took one look at her still form and paled. "Di-did I do that?"

I sighed deeply and nodded solemnly. His mouth formed words that I did not catch. "Do we have any health potions?"

"The stalls were running low. I bought the last of their stock, but then I was…well, attacked. It's all gone, but I was hoping you could replicate it."

I held out the flask containing the dirt-infected potion. The pink was contaminated with the dark brown dust and the crystal-like fragments of glass."

Drake studied it with care. The mixture gleamed from the sunlight peeking through the creases in the hut. His eyes flashed in curiosity. For one moment, I thought that he would be able to give me good news.

"I could, but it would take some time; this particular potion can only be brewed under the full moon. Besides, we don't have the ingredients right now. Perhaps we could take a trip to the villages, but, again, time is a problem."

"But you could, right?" My voice came out snappy and distressed. This was Mia's only shot.

He eluded my gaze. "I could, but it would take weeks."

I raised my voice. "We don't have weeks! Drake, this is Mia's only chance! Tell me there is something you could do. Please!"

Drake looked back at Mia. Her eyelids were still shut, and her once rosy complexion was gone. "I'm sorry, but I don't…"

I stopped hearing him after that. The only thing that registered was a series of ringing noises in my ears. It was high-pitched and layered on top of one another.

Then I figured out that the sounds were really just screams. My own head was rebelling against Drake's words. The screams were deafening. Drake didn't appear to notice. He was still talking, but of course I couldn't make out any of it.

The screeches repeated over and over in my head like a thousand banshees. I couldn't banish them. They got louder. Screams. Screams. Screams…

* * *

_ Screams. From the top of the hill, I watched as my home burned. By now, the Empire has probably rounded up every last man, woman, and child in the city, their only crime being that they lived in the same place as me._

_I glared at the artifact in my hands. It almost seemed to hum with the unborn life inside. Right now, I wanted it dead. If I could, I would turn back the hands of the clock just to keep me from taking it. Or I would at least make sure that me and my family made it out safely from this place. _

_I had no more love for the Empire. They took everything from me. Why do _they_ deserve to live when my wife and son were killed like flies? Hell, why was _I_ even still alive? I wanted to be dead and to be gone from this world of misery forever. _

_But I was still alive. This thing I held in my hands was the future of this world. I had to protect it. It was the only thing that I still had left. Everything else, everyone I loved, they were all destroyed. _

_A dark feeling aroused in me, stronger than almost anything else I've felt before. It was a negative feeling like no other. Abhorrence. Revulsion for this world for casting me out, but not before taking everything from me. _

_One by one, the tears fell. But inside, I still felt a twinge of hope, something that kept me from being completely broken. It was for the possibility of a new life, a life I thought long extinct. This thing, this _dragon_, would change the world. And I was going to make it happen._

* * *

I started breathing hotly. "Grayson…" Drake started warningly.

"This is all your fault!" I yanked him to his feet so that my face could be in his. "If you hadn't have let Herobrine inside of you, then none of this would have happened!"

Drake looked at me patiently, maybe even guiltily. "I did what I thought was right at the time. Clearly it was not, and I feel ashamed of it, but we can't go back into the past Grayson. There's nothing more that we can do for her but let her d-die."

He said it. The tabooed word. "You're a liar! A fraud! A freak!"

He took my verbal blows without question. Drake's mouth was open slightly. A flash of hurt shone in his eyes at my comments. Then, slowly, Drake consoled, "Grayson, I'm sorry. If I could do something for Mia, I would. It was I who did this. I want to make it right." He chuckled nervously. "I would if I could, but…"

My lost control of my breathing. A distant numbness plagued my heart. I blocked out Drake. I couldn't blame him. This was all my fault, wasn't it? All of it. Everything that happened before the Arctic base… now that I remember, I wish I didn't. Armen jumping into the lava; I could have stopped him. My family's executions; I was the one who stole the dragon egg. Every attack by mercenaries could have been prevented if I was not in the picture. And now this, Mia's inevitable death, that was my fault, too.

Bit by bit, my heart broke. It was already riddled with holes and tears, but somehow along the way, it managed to stay together, the reason being that I'd find something to hold onto to keep from falling prey to darkness.

All my life has been a lie. It's been torn to shreds and refurnished as the world tries to test how much I could take. There were times where I felt that I had reached my limit, but in the end, I was able to keep going.

But now… Now I've found my breaking point. The emptiness that Mia's condition has left in my heart has caused everything else to crumble away. My hopes and desires were now worthless.

I felt my knees start to shake, and I allowed them to give out so that I was on the floor. I've been through so much, but now…I was finally broken.

I didn't want Drake to see me this way. All my life, I've been determined to stay strong for those around me. It would break Drake's heart if he knew how I really felt, but it wasn't like I could choose my own destiny. It's been plotted out for me since the beginning.

But there was one thing that remained of my heart…a thin strand, but it was there. My times with Drake. Even after all this, he was still my friend. Miraculously, he was still alive.

Still, even that could be seen as a weakness, and the Empire will find a way to exploit it. There may come a day when they find me again. Drake would get caught in the crossfire, and I'd be left, with blood staining my hands, holding Drake's lifeless corpse in my arms. Mutilated bodies would be strewn everywhere. Then I'd kill myself.

There was one choice I could still make to keep Drake safe. The Empire will leave him alone just as long as I am not around to mess things up. Maybe I once thought that the only way to keep Drake was to stay with him until the end of my days, but now I know that I just put everyone I care about in danger.

No, there was only one ending that would keep Drake alive. I was going to have to leave him.

* * *

_ I walked back over to the camp set up practically at the mouth of the cave we exited. A somber half-enderman was staring absentmindedly into the flames. His fists were slightly shaking from disbelief. _

_"Hey." I held out the armload of firewood that I gathered from the jungle. _

_He wiped his eyes before turning to face me. "Oh, hey." _

_"How are you holding up?" I tossed the logs into the inferno. He stared at the sparks that flew into the air. "Some sticks for the fire." _

_"Not so well." The human side of his face was puffy, evidence from crying. _

_There was an awkward pause. Then Drake asked, "Hey, can I see Armen's helmet?" _

_"Oh, yeah sure. Here." I didn't even have to think. Armen was his friend first. I surrendered the headgear from my bag. "Here it is."_

_Drake stared at it longingly. I could tell that he deeply missed his friend. It seemed as though the two were never apart. He prodded his long fingers through the eyeholes. Drake chuckled desolately. _

_For some reason, I felt concerned for his mental state. "You sure you want it?" Then, to myself, "I don't need this armor anymore." I removed the breastplate, leggings, and boots. The sudden removal of the armor made my back gasp in relief. My limbs felt as light as a feather. I flexed my muscles. _

_"Yeah. Do you mind if I keep it?" _

_It would be self-centered for me to say otherwise. "Um, yeah, sure." _

_"Right, thanks." Then I saw something weird in Drake's eyes. He twiddled his thumbs and transferred his focal point onto something that was not me. "Listen, I'm gonna head out soon." _

_The words hit me like a brick. Sensing my hurt, Drake added hastily, "I don't…I'm sorry, I don't want any reminders of any of this." _

_My voice came out calm and steady as I kept my composure for the both of us. "It's fine. Well, wouldn't the helmet count as a reminder?" I guess a part of me was upset at him for demanding the helmet and choosing it over me, a human being. A friend. _

_"It's just that it's more to remind of Armen than Him." _

_"Yeah." I felt his coldness already and could tell that Drake wanted out. _

_"Look, I'm just…If you don't mind, I'd like to just go now. Get a…head start." Drake's voice cracked, and that in itself broke my heart. _

_"It's fine," I assured. "The sun is coming up soon, so." Somehow I knew that the daylight cycle was fixed. _

_"All right." Finally, the half-enderman looked me in the eyes again. Sincerely, he said, "And thanks, Grayson, for everything. I'm just glad that this whole nightmare is over." _

_"Yeah." There was this pit in my stomach, but I disregarded it. Impulsively, I advised, "Be safe, okay?!" _

_He returned the favor. "You too." _

_"I'm gonna stay here for the night." I added the comment just in case if Drake decided to come back. _

_"Maybe I'll see you around some time," Drake proposed. _

_"Maybe." That was the other thing. Somehow I could tell even then that it would take years before we saw each other again. _

_As Drake walked away, I blew a haunting melody with the pan flute. I did a terrible job at following my own advise, and, looking back, I really should have listened to myself._

* * *

I didn't leave Mia's side after that. Only after her chest rose and fell for the last time did I start making preparations to leave. I did it in secret of course. Drake would try to stop me from leaving. I didn't keep him from leaving when Armen died, and look at where that left us. Drake was permanently stuck with a shard of Herobrine's will, and I was a wanted criminal.

I was the one who dug her grave. We had no coffin for her, so I just wrapped her in cloth and laid her body to rest. Drake put the chalice she gave him in her hands. I also gave a gift. Of course, I was going to have to give it to her in order to move on. I gave Mia my wife's old wedding band.

I also offered to Drake to keep watch under the pretense that I was going to stay awake anyway, but I just wanted to be alone. My friend, being as naïve and unsuspecting as he was, agreed. Only when he woke up in the morning surrounded by supplies would Drake know of my plans. By then I would be miles away in search of the Hatchery. With nobody to slow me down, I saw no reason that I should fail.

At long last was he asleep. I stood up, barely making a sound. Gently, I tread over to where I had hidden the provisions I decided to take with me. I planned to leave almost everything with Drake. Inside the spare bag was the bare minimum amount of food and water, a quiver of arrows and a crossbow, half of my money, my maps, my compass, my own wedding ring, and the dragon's egg.

As soon as possible, I would like to find some place to hide the egg. It put off such a strong magical signature. Drake would find me within days if I kept it on me. When it was hidden in that chest, however, Drake didn't appear to know of its location. I should try whatever trick I did last time.

I hung my head, accepting that I was throwing my life away. A plain grave marker was stuck in the grass. Over time, the dug up mound of dirt would grow grass and perhaps flowers. Carved into the stone with magic was the following inscription: _May all the fields weep when the flowers fade. Mia._

I couldn't bring myself to stick with the "classic" here lies whoever bullshit. Someday, the rock will have weathered into a faded mass of stone. If there was to be a traveller who came through here hundreds of years from now, little would they suspect that there was a body in their midst.

I patted the headstone lightly, mentally saying my final goodbyes to both of my friends. Then, with renewed strength, I braced myself for the parting of ways.

"I expected that you'd do something like this, but I didn't think it would be this sudden. So after all of this, you're leaving huh."

I stiffened. Without facing Drake, I answered, "Who are you to stop me? I've already made up my mind."

I listened to him stride over to be next to me. "It does no good. Leaving. Trust me, I know. In the end, you just regret it. I'm telling you."***

Drake grabbed my arm and led me over to a mound of soil. He sat me down. And I let him. I just stared forward in stunned despondency. What was I doing with my life?

"You're my friend, brother in arm. I'm not going to let you go off on your own. We're in this together, you and I."

Brother in arm. It was a war term for "comrade." Drake has never served military time unlike I. He must have picked it up from me. To think he was using my own words of consolation for me.

"Drake, look, I don't…I don't want to have to hurt you. I could have kept all this hurt from happening…I know I could have…I remember…"

"What do you remember?" Then it dawned on me that my tongue slipped yet again.

"It-it's nothing really. Just some memories from my childhood."

Drake looked at me lubriciously. "Grayson." If even possible, his voice got more serious. "What is it?"

I felt that feeble strip of a heart start to beat harder, surpassing the speed of my breaths. "I knew for a while now, I guess. Remember how I said that I too woke up inside the Arctic base?"

"Yeah?" Drake responded, deep in thought.

Time for the bombshell. "Well, before that, I too had a brother. I was _happy_. I had a _life_ before Herobrine, except…"

With quiet earnestness, Drake probed, "What, Grayson?"

How was I supposed to tell Drake? The truth would destroy him. In fact, it half-proved that this world wasn't even worth living in. It was discarded to ruin. I was left with nothing. Even my childhood, a time supposed to be looked back upon with satisfaction, was ripped away from me and replaced with something worse.

A sliver of hope stayed within me. He might accept what I had to say. If he knew, maybe I could keep him alive. Either that, or someone else would find out first. No one knew…well, except for one…

"My brother, he was…My name…I…Herobrine. Herobrine's my brother, and I'm Notch. I had my chance to stop Him, and I didn't. Now everyone I care about is _dead_!"

Drake finally mustered the courage to look at me. His white eye flickered with light. "You realize what this means right?"

"Yes. Which is why I have to leave you? Otherwise we'd be doomed to fight one way or another. But if we stay apart from one another…I once was told that we should be able to make our own choices. This is my choice. Maybe then you can stay safe."

Drake shook his head. "No. One thing I've learned is that defying destiny gets you nowhere. One way or another, things will happen the way they should."

I brushed him off. Not because I disagreed with him, but because he was right.

I shambled back to Mia's grave, craving her sweet touch, "Mia, I'm sorry that we couldn't save you, that you had to get stuck with this path."

In the stories, no matter what choice people make, things turn out right in the end. But here, in real life, someone lies dead no matter what, and if you try to mess with destiny, then your life turns into a mess. It happened with me.

The dragon egg seemed to purr in my backpack. I squeezed the handle of my sword tighter. I gave in bitterly. "All right Drake. I get what you're saying, but if you think that things can ever go back to how they used to be, then you're mistaken."

Drake looked away forlornly. "Yeah, but when the time comes, we'll both go down swinging."

I stared at the marble headstone. I was the one who chose the words. _May all the fields weep when the flowers fade. Mia. _It had a meaning behind it. The "fields" referred to people in general. In particular, it meant the survivors of a tragedy. They can be friends or family. The "flowers" of course referred to the innocents who died before their time. "Fade" stood for death.

Together, the quote pretty much stated, "May all the _survivors_ weep when the _innocents_ _die_." Never had such truth been spoken. The world loses something when someone or something good fades away.

And if this indeed was the truth, then I truly was in for a long, hard life.

* * *

_**I...I think that I now need to write a sequel referencing the ending. Oh, wait. **_

_**And the references. I counted, and there are like seventeen of them, particularly from The Lord of the Rings and Undertale. Who knows, there could even be more and I forgot about them...**_

_**Um, I'm going to need some dog treats for this. **_

Firelover123: Grayson'll react in such a way that...I should stop. Don't want to give spoils to future stuff. Yeah, cover your eyes in embarrassment. I am not one for romance. But it's so simple just to use Drake's possession as a catalyst...I mean, look at this chapter. I am seriously debating a fic about the progression of Drake's voice, but I doubt that I would ever let that happen. You know, I can see Drake running into her somewhere. She'd probably beat him up because of it, but yeah. Good luck, Empire, at capturing possessed Drake. I dare you to try. I really do. If you don't believe me, look at what happened in my amazing "Shut Down." That note I thought was just something telling her to meet him somewhere or whatever. I don't know; I still have to really think about it. It's obvious that they were in regular correspondence. Mia is at this place, mentions something about a "ring" (I want to say that it is the One Ring, but more likely it is rebellion stuff) and then gets this letter. It might be info that could help with said rebellion...which MEANS that Grayson had to get it from somewhere, like, the Empire? The official trailer also got me thinking. As you can see, I mentioned time-space stuff all over the place in this, but I would LIKE to go back around and actually use the trailer to write something like this. I really like that one idea that you gave me. My ideas for it are just coming together BECAUSE of the ending to this. And Armen. It'll be fun. Hint hint, Megalovania will be a part of next chapter of amazingness.

CJ: Well, turning back around, I think I just used one of my favorite theories for The Haunted. But I still have SOME theories put off to the side for the future. For Resurrection, I pieced together that obviously they will have to revive Armen first, which would mess with the time-space continuum. Then we have to consider Herobrine's place. Will He find a new vessel, use an old vessel like Collin, or use Drake? Or will He stay disembodied. Agh, as I type this, I feel like my mind is going behind my back, knowing something that I don't. I also feel like we're getting closer and closer to Grayson hatching the Egg. I learned that Mia's not in the episode that they have recorded that only now is being edited. That doesn't mean anything, necessarily, but I'm keeping my eyes peeled. I think I'm done here.

PsychoGirl2003: There we go. The chapter's here, beautifully written and everything. I saw something about the teaser or whatever on Twitter...I have my ways of gathering information. I think that I'd make a good spy if I really wanted to. I know things that would make other people's hair curl. I'll be the first to admit that I suck at romance. Feels breaking is a lot easier for me to do for some reason. I don't know why because I am the least emotional thing on the planet. Too bad this wasn't as speedy of an update. AND I HEARD HIM SAY IT TOO! Just too bad Drake is being lazy.

**_There. Now, I'll be honest, I personally thought that this was the best thing I've written in a long time. Next update should be, wait for it..._**

**_April 1. Oh boy, what in the world might I have planned for it? _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	40. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

_**April 1st. Also known as April Fool's Day. I'll admit, there was that part of me that just wanted to make the promise that I would post today and NOT keep it just for an April Fool's Day prank, but I'm not THAT mean. Though I will say this: DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER SERIOUSLY. If you do, you will be at serious risk for losing your sanity.**_

_**Then again, being in this fandom cost you your sanity. **_

**_Everything will be explained INSIDE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. Oh gosh, what in the world am I planning on doing this time?!_**

**_I know that I am in school, shush. You might be too for all I know. _**

**_Music::::::::_**

-"Harry's Wondrous World" by John Williams; EXCLUSIVELY FOR THE FIRST PART ONLY! SWITCH IF THE SONG IS NOT OVER WHEN YOU GET TO THE SECOND PART! The rest is meant to be the other song here.

-"Megalovania Extended" (There is an excellent version on YouTube) from Undertale

_**That's it? What in the heck is going on here, Lya?! What kind of a feel are we supposed to have by the end of this? **_

_**Shh, just wait. **_

_**Iamnotresponsibleforanylossofsanitythatresultsfromreadingthiswhateverthisthingis. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

A figure strides into view. A light gray hoodie, almost white, shrouds her face. However, blonde hair streams out, ending just at her chest. Around her neck is a stainless steel chain with a gold ring. The ring is engraved with an inscription certainly not in English.

She pulls down her hood, revealing glasses covering her blue-green eyes. Her upper lip is a little scarred. The ears are also pointed with evidence of earring holes that once were there. Another scar was on her left ear. As she smirks at the reader, a set of braces with teal bands are visible.

"Hey, everyone," she greets awkwardly. Conversations with her are always like this: uncomfortable unless if one knew the author personally or if they just happened to mesh well together.

The writer continues after a pause meant for the readers to respond. "I did say that I would post on this day, didn't I? April Fools!" She laughs a little. "Nope, just kidding! I will post something, but it is a little...um...different."

The blonde nerd pulls out a MacBook Air. The case is dark blue. Written in sharpie were the words, "My Precious." The keyboard cover was faded and torn, what with it being one and a half years old and all.

"As you all should know all know by now…well, I hope you would know anyway…I am a feels-breaker. It's part of my job description, which by the way I still need to take time to write out. I should really do that sometime. Anyway, back on topic, what I'm getting at is…"

She starts typing away at her keyboard, singing "Harry's Wondrous World" under her breath. Eventually, she pulls up the FanFiction website. From there, she enters the "preview" tab for chapter fifteen of one of her stories. It is called "The Cost of Friendship.

The mysterious teen smirks lightly. "I never regretted writing this. Not one bit. Yeah, I wrote_ much _better stuff later on, but come on! This is where I first started breaking the feels, even if it was terrible."

Then the blonde writer slapped herself in the face. It barely stung. "I almost forgot. "The Journey." It does not correspond with my actual theory on Notch at all, but I like it. It's the _king_ of plot-twists, for me at least. Why am I talking about my writing like this again? Yep."

Cue maniacal laugh. "Oh, and let's not forget our _dear _"The Flight of Collin." It may be badly written, but I am still so proud of it. I've been saying since the beginning that Collin wasn't Herobrine. Yeah, Drake being Collin caught me off guard, but the whole chapter still fit with the story." The writer smiles at the memory. "And I thought I was crazy." She raises her fist up at the sky. "SEE WORLD! I AM NOT CRAZY!"

"Moving on. "Possibilities." Dude, that one is still one of my all-time favorites. I mean, _look at it!_ Fights between friends, mystery endings, and constant shift of POVs. What is not to like? Like, seriously, people."

"And finally…" She scrolls to the "jump" option. Chapter 39. "My Choice to Break." "You should still be healing from this fantastic piece of junk, yes? Good. Yay for mental instability!" She sighs loudly. "But you might be thinking, what do all these have in common? Maybe I should let you keep guessing. Give up? _Death_."

"I've been asked before for the characters to find a way to bring back the dead I killed. Here is my way of doing that. Consider it "un-breaking the feels." Yep, that's right. A whole chapter of nothing but literally rewriting scenes so that someone does not die, all for April Fool's Day."

A tawny owl flies in with a large letter. It drops it on the blonde's head. She coughs (from her asthma). "That's right. I seem to be forgetting something: "Shut Down." Remember, in that one I used my theory that the Sacred Diamonds were tied to the lifelines of three certain characters by killing off Drake and Grayson at the same time. Oh what fun I had writing that."

She twists the gold ring on the chain absentmindedly. "But it wasn't forgotten. I purposely left it off the list. Why? BECAUSE I FLIPPIN' CAN!"

"No, in all seriousness, the goal of this exercise is the determine if I can, you know, find ways to change how choices killed these people. I'm not talking about personal writer's choice, but I'm talking about the choices of the characters themselves. Whether it be hiding stuff from your best friend or deciding on the perfect day to go mining, every choice affects us. This shall prove that."

She shows off her teal braces. "And is this all a big hoax? We shall find out. Enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Oh, and let's gooooo…" She holds onto the 'o' sound, "on an adventure!" She gives a little punch in the air. Oh fuck. What have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

(The Journey)

"My sacrifice was not for nothing, and yours shouldn't be, either. It is your choice on how you handle this." The boy's voice disappeared from the older man's head. Distinctly, the traveller heard his heart beating.

He jumped backward, just missing being stabbed by Herobrine, towards the pit of lava. He threw the diamonds as far as he could. One by one, the stones disintegrated.

The demon possessing the teen's body stopped moving. His face started glitching out. None of this was meant to happen. All that power He spent _years_ storing away in the diamonds was destroyed. The human souls flew from the remnants and surrounded His body. He lost the game.

**"N**o! **This** c**a**n't **be** ha**ppen**in**g**!" The mind of the teen he was possessing started to fight back. He was filled with a sudden bout of courage.

And the demon's older brother watched with morbid fascination. He made no move to come to the aid of either of the men. After all, he has done enough already. If he just hid the diamonds, Herobrine would have found them. It would have taken _years_ for them to be destroyed. This way was much faster and involved less bloodshed.

He stared at the young adult. His face was scrunching up in pain. To be honest, the traveller didn't know who was currently in control. Herobrine was losing fast, however. It was only when a cloud of black smoke burst into nothingness did the man walk up to the boy, who was now sitting on the ground, deep in thought.

"Were you the one who spoke in my mind?" he asked soothingly.

The teen grumbled, "Wasn't it obvious?"

Notch was taken aback by the negative attitude the boy was showing. "What is wrong?"

"If killing Herobrine was as easy as destroying three stupid diamonds, then why did it take so long for him to be defeated?" The teenager growled. "Were we just _pawns_ to your stupid game? Why weren't we told _anything_?"

Notch frowned ashamedly. "I'll admit that I could have kept you from experiencing all this pain, but…"

"Then why didn't you?! My friends are gone! How am I supposed to find them?"

"I don't know."

The dark-haired boy glared at the older man before standing up. He brushed off his clothing. "I guess you are lucky that you made it this far. Later." He found the exit to the cave and left.

Notch looked at the lava solemnly. Choosing the easy way out, he did prevent the kid's death and the deaths of countless others, but he also stayed alive to see his younger brother die. Armen hated him, and if he ever ran into his friends, he would be sure to let them know how Notch was the cause for all their despair.

But Notch was alive. The world was at peace. Being abhorred by mankind was certainly preferable to death and a world of darkness. Notch, powered by this newfound strength stood up, sheathed his weapon, and exited the lair of Herobrine.

* * *

(Possibilities)

Honesty was the best policy. That simple phrase had been branded into the minds of every human at a young age, excluding only those who would later grow up to be criminals. But honesty was what made the half-enderman leave. It was what had the commander's family killed. As far as the blond was concerned, it was to blame for all of his problems. After all, he was able to stay alive under the basis of lies.

With that being said, now he was in a standoff with his former friend. The mage was driven mad with anger. Every attack the half-enderman did was fueled by rage and thoughts of revenge.

As the tall figure swung his diamond sword, he saw something in the former-commander's emerald eyes: pain. They reflected how _he_ felt all the time these days. He considered backing down. And that is what the half-enderman did.

Carefully, he leapt backward, just missing a half-hearted attack. The blond looked at him in confusion, not understanding what the mage was trying to accomplish. He was still under the pretense that his friend wanted him dead.

That wasn't the case anymore. The next thing he saw was the diamond sword hiding away in the teal scabbard hanging at the hybrid's side. The blond slowly lowered his sword, yet he remained cautious at his old friend's doings. He wondered what possibly could have been going on.

The elf, upon noticing the lack of clangs, removed her hand from her eyes, fearing the worse. When she saw that both men were standing up straight, she too became perplexed. It had seemed inevitable that one of the two would die that day, but both were alive.

The lanky half-enderman faced the scrawny and baffled human. "All right. Let's talk then. Explain every detail of reasoning about why you kept it a secret from me."

And so, the former-soldier explained. True, he felt like he was repeating what he's said before, but at all times prior, the hybrid had not been lending his ears to listen. Slowly, the story started to piece together for the trio.

It was a story unlike what none of them have ever heard of before, yet it was filled with so much truth that it hurt. On one side of the spectrum, there was the half-enderman. Having spent over four years trying to save his best friend/"brother," of course he felt betrayed that the whole time while his dark-haired friend died, the ex-commander knew of a way to save him. His whole life was a lie already. The one thing that kept him going was gone. Of course he felt upset.

In contrast, the ex-commander was right in saying that the teen was gone. There was no reason to waste one's life just to bring back someone who was already gone. Well, unless if one wanted to be selfish and return someone to the land of the living where problems frequently wrecked everything whereas the afterlife was the next step in one's journey.

The next step in _this_ world, however, involved determining what course of action should be taken. It was too late for their younger friend, but it wasn't too late to revive the friendship between the blond and the half-enderman. If both allowed, it could still work in between them. The ex-commander, as the half-enderman finally comprehended, was only trying to protect them, just as the half-enderman once did for his friend.

Uneasily, the ex-commander marginally extended his arms out. If his larger friend permitted, they could make up, and everything would go back to what it was. Even if it didn't, at least they'd speak again. Not through cursed tongues, of course, but through warm speech that was possibly mixed with playful jest. Just like old times.

The elf looked at her half-enderman comrade. Secretly, she hoped that the two _would _make up, but she couldn't influence their decision. It just wouldn't be right. She rubbed her arm, somewhere along the inside of her elbow. The archaeologist was partially curious to see what would happen in between the half-enderman and the human.

Grudgingly, the mage relented. It wasn't that he wanted to accept the human's apologetic hug; he was an introvert, and hugs to him were a curse. Still, perhaps it was time to try for a little forgiveness. In his eyes, that would have been what Armen would have wanted him to do.

Stiffly, he opened his mouth. "It doesn't change the fact that Armen's dead, but I understand why you did it. Thank you for keeping me alive." Then, under his breath so that none else could hear, "Not that I ever needed it."

* * *

(My Choice to Break)

Grayson's POV

The assassin scooted his scarf up his face. That movement brought me to my senses. This was about to get ugly. I placed a hand on top of my belt. Carefully, I slipped my fingers underneath the strap to remove the potions.

"Luke, I don't want to have to kill you," I voiced. "Surely you remember? We were buds back then. Before all this. Before the _portal_."

He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to appear indifferent, but the damage was done. Luke was more astounded than anything. Few knew about the portal, and those that did were either already dead or were at death's door.

"I-I don't know what- You're crazy! No wonder you stole the egg! You _actually _thought that you could get away with it!"

"Don't deny it," I hissed. I safely laid down the potions in a secure nook in a knarled tree so that they wouldn't get trampled. "I know that you know what I'm talking about. It wasn't that long ago compared to all of this. You've been missing for at least eight years, maybe even longer since the way time works around here."

He scoffed, causing his mask to pulse from his breath. "If that's the case, then why didn't you say something before in the Emerald City? You had two years of having everything you wanted being served to you on a silver platter."

"Not everything I wanted. I wanted to avoid war, but it found me in the end. Most certainly, I didn't want it to come to this. I don't want to kill you, and I don't want you to kill me. I have friends that I need to get back to."

He chuckled coolly. "Oh sunshine, you can't have both. Come on, Blondie. I can't go back to the Empire without your head and the egg. If you really care about your pals, you'd strike me right now."

I tightened my hold on my handle. Before I reunited with Drake, all I thought about was getting revenge on the Empire for taking everything from me. I was blinded by a hate for the world that I thought was only full of betrayal and death. That was all I got in the Empire after the fall of the West. Any good that had existed had washed away a long time ago.

This man deserved death. Him with his cocky scowl and mismatched eyes. I wanted to be the one to do it. The problem, however, was that it wouldn't bring my family back. That was what I desired most, right.

"I can't." I lowered my sword. "I _won't. _Just go now before I change my mind."

We locked eyes. Confused, he stared at the bottles protected in the tree. "Next time, and there _will_ be a next time, you won't be so lucky." Then he walked away.

When Luke was gone, I retrieved the potions. Mia and Drake were in need of them, and I was going to take these to them. Like a good friend should. I knew that I wouldn't always be there for them, but I plan on staying around as long as I possibly can. They didn't need my protection, but I needed them around to keep me sane.

* * *

(The Flight of Collin)

Collin's POV

"Thanks Armen." I pulled him into a brotherly embrace. I cared for the kid, more than I did with my parents. It might have been out of desire to be more like him. Armen was always carefree and innocent. Pure. His uncorrupted spirit was something I wished that I had.

As he turned on his heel, I decided on something. "Wait. Armen!"

"Hm?" His ears perked up, and he stared at me with his wide blue eyes.

"Do you want to come with? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but it might be nice. Trust me."

My reason for offering to take him with me into the cave was so that I can reconnect with him. Ever since we moved, we've fallen apart. I was four years older than him. I had turned sixteen shortly before the move. Things just…they just seemed different. Not in a good way either.

"R-really?" Armen blinked. "But you never hang with me anymore."

I rubbed his blond hair. "Sure. Think of it as reconciliation."

He grinned and pushed my hand away. "Hey!" he giggled. "Quit it!"

I smirked. "Go on and get a pick."

He nodded and fixed his blue Phrygian cap. Under normal circumstances, a child would have run off to tell his parents what just happened. Regrettably, Armen and I didn't have that luxurious lifestyle.

I teetered (slightly impatient) on my two feet. I made popping noises with my mouth to pass the time. Hopefully Armen would hurry up and get his things. I would have lent him some of my things, but I only had supplies for one person. If we got lost, I wasn't going to let him go hungry.

Eventually he came back, flashing a flashlight off and on. It illuminated his face. "Spooky face!"

I noogied him. "Ready little dudert?"

"Yes." Bravely, Armen stepped towards the door to the basement. Laughing, I shoved him behind me since _I_ was the one who knew where the cave was.

When we were in the hole, I started regretting only bringing redstone torches. The light they put off was barely enough to let me see a few steps in front of me. There was no natural light in this little cave.

"Collin, there's nothing in here but stone. Cold, damp stone."

I stared at a spot ahead of me. There was this urge to mine there. For all I knew, hundreds of feet underneath me, there could be Armen and I's ticket out of this place. Like diamonds.

"Armen, I feel like there is something under our feet. If we did down…"

"Yeah, but is it really worth our _lives_?"

I fiddled with the battered stone pick clutched in my hands. It was really close to breaking into pieces, but I had still had one that was as good as new.

Of course, I wasn't about to put Armen's life at risk. He seemed wary of going on, and I was obligated to trust his judgment over my selfish wants.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing his hand. "You're probably right. Come on. Let's go back upstairs."

* * *

(The Cost of Friendship)

Drake's POV

I had closed my eyes to embrace the pain, but it never came. I cracked open my eyes to see a ball of purple dark energy being spat in my direction. It moved in slow motion.

Then I was shoved to the ground. I struggled under Grayson's weight as he pinned down my arms and legs. He punched me in the nose. A jolt ran down my body from the impact. Shocked, I asked quietly, "Why?"

Grayson pulled me up and hugged me. "Don't you get it?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I can't lose you too."

"Then why did you let me continue with the spell?Q" I tried to find the dragon. The next thing I knew, it had landed by its master. Its spirit was uncorrupted now. It had released the evil power that had resided inside its scales for an eternity. The beast wasn't as terrifying as when it was trying to kill me.

"But the spell…" My voice drew off. Where was Mia? For one moment, I thought that she had taken the dragon's deadly blast. But then she was here too, scolding me for trying to die.

I guessed that it didn't work. I felt kind of disappointed in all honesty. Seeing that page amidst the ruins gave me a twinge of hope. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. I should have accepted Armen's death a long time ago.

"D-Drake?" I heard some raspy coughing. "I-what? Whe-where am I?"

It dawned on me that Grayson had released me. I turned around to see a dark-haired person sit up. His face and clothes were ashen. His bare arms were battle-scarred. Even from where I stood, however, I could see how clear the icy blue pupils had become.

I blinked in disbelief. There was that part of me that was worried that if I reopened my eyes, my best friend would disappear. For all I knew, this was just a shadow of his former form.

Besides, the spell couldn't have worked without a life-form taking the dragon's darkness. It was supposed to be me, but it ended up not being me. I'm alive, as well as Grayson and Mia. And Armen. He was alive, too.

But when I reopened my eyes, he was still there looking lost. He paid the dragon, the elf, and the human no mind. His eyes were only for me.

Suddenly I was hurtling over the cracked shell of the dragon's egg towards my best friend. It's been four years, but I've finally saved him. With the help of my other friends, _we've _saved him.

Grayson, his dragon, and Mia were standing in the background awkwardly staring at something. At first, I thought that they were looking at us, but then I figured out that it was something behind us. I turned around to face…

…

…

…

…

…

…A squirrel. Not a normal squirrel, heavens no. No, it was containing the last piece of Herobrine. It grinned demonically. Normal squirrels can't smile like that. It stretched across the length of its face, revealing two rows of unnaturally sharpened teeth.

Then the squirrel, due to the severity of the force connected to it, died. If it had been human, the human's will would have kept Herobrine from taking control like that. Regardless, Herobrine would have died anyway, but I was not dead. Not yet, anyway.

Grayson picked up the dead squirrel by its fluffy tail. "I guess that it's over, then. At least, with Herobrine, anyway. Our story's never over, right?"

"Even after death." Mia joined in. "It continues onward."

"What's with the weird dialogue?" Armen wondered aloud.

I clapped his shoulder. "Just shut up and enjoy this," I said with a joking smile. "For all we know, this could be our last chance.

* * *

_**Now you may be confused. Good. April Fools. **_

_**Okay, I PROMISE to write something more serious next time. Perhaps "The Bonds of Brotherhood," which I've been working on for ages and might be a good fit for next chapter, but nothing's set in stone. Another option is "Splintered," which is NOT as unhappy as the title suggests...at least not yet. **_

_**I love that the Haunted fandom is going to hell, literally. My best friend talks about all of her fandoms and how completely random they are, and when I told her of the latest news regarding the fandom, she just laughed. **_

**_I guess I should respond to reviews, yes? _**

Firelover123: I love you (not in a weird way or anything like that). Your response to the Harry Potter music had just made my day. At the same time, now I feel kind of bad. I'm always referencing Harry Potter. It's barely occurred to me that there are people who are not done with the series. I'm so sorry. So I've created a lump of a dead heart and a swimming pool of tears. Excellent. Again, no regrets for killing Mia. But Mia isn't as innocent as characters like Grayson's dogs. Oh. Should I...No, I won't kill the dogs, but I have a different idea...fudge. Yes, listen to the music. I usually pull the music up on YouTube if it helps. Okay, I won't say sacred diamonds. I love that everyone has their own theories, and they are all so awesome. Drake was doing jazz hands; I'm just letting you know. IT'S CANON! And Drake=Sans? I will make that happen in one of my more light-hearted chapters. And I watched the new episode. And the theories...Speaking of which, I need to update my theories list on my profile. Meanwhile, nothing is weakening my Notch-is-Grayson theory. Why?

Psychogirl2003: Yep. Maybe you now know why I chose today of all days. It seems like you and I are twins when it comes to emotions. Emotions are only mentioned one in my job description: "Break the feels and play with your reader's emotions." Now my sister is overly emotional. Same with my brother. My mom and step-mom. The rest of the people I know with a couple of exceptions. Yeah. And bring out the flying unicorn!

CJ: And "absolute silence" now means posting the review talking about it XD Well, it was one of my favorites. Now, I KNOW the Notch/Grayson thing was rushed, but I will go into more detail in just a sec. It'd be cool if I could be in the chapter...if you're still taking people, of course.

jazztastic: Dude, seeing your comment made me scream. I literally pulled up YouTube without finishing reading your review. You have now attained Level 50 of being awesome. Ah, who am I kidding? You attained that status a long time ago, but you were the first to alert me that it was out (because my email was kind of being slow that day).

_**There we are. Now, to clear up one thing from last chapter: my Notch/Grayson theory. **_

_**First off, I KNOW that it was rushed. That's because I didn't know that I was adding it until the last ten minutes of writing. My computer took a mind of its own. I tried to fix it, but it's not perfect. Now, here is every bit of reasoning behind it: **_

**_The first confirmed time we heard of Grayson was during Second Life (though it can be argued that he is the blacksmith/repairman/whoever mentioned during the first movie). At the time, Armen and Drake called him an old man, but when we finally meet him, he's not really that old. Even Drake notes that. Now Notch is kind of old (especially since he is Herobrine's brother, and Herobrine's immortal). _**

**_Another major clue is his connection with pretty much every door in Ironmyre. Armen was the chosen one, but he couldn't successfully unlock the special locks. Grayson, however, managed to do that with the same exact dagger, including the gate to Notch's church. In the basement of that museum thing, he had his own set of armor, as well did Armen. Oh my gosh, I have a new fucking idea, but let me finish up everything with Grayson, first. Holy shit. You are about to witness the birth of a new theory. Okay, back on topic. Maybe that set belonged to Notch. _**

**_Next, Herobrine chose to haunt him for a reason. It's kind of assumed (by me at least) that Notch was the one who banished Herobrine. That shows that he's a decent fighter. I think it's also safe to assume that he was a great leader. We know that Grayson used to command the Empire's armies. Herobrine might want revenge on Grayson, and yeah, this does far-fetched, but what if Herobrine is AFRAID of Grayson? He did wait until Grayson was sleeping before attacking him in Memories. _**

**_Finally, there is the whole anomaly deal. When I saw the trailer, it seemed to strengthen my theory. It would explain (however vaguely) why Grayson was de-aged, and maybe it could be to blame for Notch and Herobrine getting reincarnated. _**

**_Wait, Herobrine? I thought this was just about Grayson and Notch. Well, I just thought this up, but when Grayson said that Armen was "practically family," it stuck on my mind. On Wattpad, I posted all of my notes I took while watching the episode, but that quote preyed on my mind more than anything, even the going to hell thing. Well, as I was writing the bit on the armor, I figured it out. _**

**_Armen is more than an unfortunate soul who was once possessed by Herobrine. Maybe he is an incarnation of Herobrine. Now, I am not an expert in Hinduism, but a lot of their gods can manifest themselves in multiple incarnations, and it appears that they can show up in the same place at the same time. This would explain why Armen and Herobrine can be manifested in their own forms at the same time. _**

**_Collin made some sort of deal with Herobrine. Maybe he took on the Herobrine part from Armen to "protect and heal" his younger brother. Armen's armor set must have belonged to Herobrine. _**

**_I need to stop. _**

**_I hope that clears up my Grayson-is-Notch theory if anyone was confused. There is a 99.9999999999999999% chance that I am just over-thinking things, but there was one person who guessed that Drake and Collin were the same people. I remember reading their story on the Admin Chickens website ages before the episode came out. _**

**_I need to escape, like, now. Don't ever question my theories, because when you do, I start going in detail, and then I theorize anymore, and then my mind is left buzzing. Please, for whatever remains of my sanity, don't make me. _**

**_Nothing remains of my sanity, though._**

**_I need to leave, and I need to stop saying "I need to..." _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	41. The Bonds of Brotherhood

_**Hey y'all. Welcome to hell. **_

_**What**_

_**The**_

_**Heck?**_

_**I never say "y'all." I really have gone insane. Has my weekend all just been a dream? I take first at a regionals competition, post came on Sunday, they tried to schedule my orthodontist appointment on Sunday, I couldn't find diamonds on Minecraft, I was actually able to watch TV, and I got to flippin' sleep in. And I was able to wake up this morning. Something is going on here, I just know it. **_

_**Anyway, welcome back. It took me forever, but my rough draft was 20,053 words, so that has to count for something, right? Right? **_

_**I had this idea for ages, and I love it. I had originally intended ten thousand words at most. Whelp, you can't have everything.**_

_**This is my new "Unforgiving." I call it that because it is so flipping long. **_

_**Real quick newscast: they are taking up laptops on the 13th (two days before my 16th birthday). My brother has promised that I could use his laptop, but don't expect speedy updates. **_

_**Who am I kidding, my updates are never speedy.**_

_**Troll, I'm in school, and some of you might be too. **_

_**Music (yeay for long lists; I suggest using a notepad)**_

-"Lost Time" by Kevin MacLeod

-"With the Sea" by Kevin MacLeod

-"A Tavern for the Night" by Peter Crowley

-"Pippin the Hunchback" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Skye Cuillin" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Thatched Villagers" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Pirate Crew" by Ross Bugden

-"The Breaching of the Deeping Wall" by Howard Shore (LOTR)

-"Respite" from Undertale

-"Heartache" from Undertale

-"Kingdom" by Capo Productions

-"Fallen Down Reprise" from Undertale

-"A New Beginning" by Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter 7)

-"Achaidh Cheide" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Folk Round" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Guinevere Coronation Theme" from Merlin

-"Merlin Opening Theme Piano" presented by MusicGenomics

-"Chill" from Undertale

"The Journey to the Grey Havens" by Howard Shore (LOTR)

**_I do not regret writing this. It's been a while since I've done something like this. Don't blame me, enjoy reading this (I advise a time AFTER school), and heil the Demonic Squirrel. _**

Let's Go On An Adventure.

* * *

The Bonds of Brotherhood

Drake's POV

I shifted uncomfortably on the log, unsure of what I should say. More than once did I catch Grayson throwing me a troubled glance. He was worried about me. Out of the two of us, Armen's death hit me harder. I've pretty much been sullen ever since we exited that cave just hours ago.

To think that all of this has happened over the span of a few days…for me at least. Grayson was trapped here for a year. I can't remember anything that has happened before Armen and I woke up. I just knew that we were best friends that were being haunted by, well, Him.

We woke up to find ourselves held at gunpoint by Grayson in the Arctic Base. After some serious convincing, he let us stay. We stayed for about two, maybe three days before we revealed that Herobrine was a threat to us all and that we had to go. Surprisingly at the time, Grayson agreed.

After we escaped the base, we stumbled upon a portal. It led to this place. Apparently, Grayson, who only came in a split second before Armen and I, was alone for a year before we came around. Not too surprisingly, he had his own troubles and adventures that he didn't elaborate on, but we could tell.

We get to the city, and that was where my world started to turn upside down. Armen turned out to be the Chosen One, and I just happened to supposedly have a hand in His demise as well as Grayson. We made a sword that had the capability to kill Him. When Armen used it, however, he used it to sacrifice his own life in order to get to Herobrine. Now both of them were dead.

The words were acid on my tongue. Dead. I was never going to see Armen again. He had so much to live for. I feel like I've failed at something. It shouldn't have been him. I could have done something. Instead, I had just watched as he fell into the lava like a ragdoll.

I felt my fists shake. What did we do to deserve this? Armen was gone, and Grayson and I were alone; I barely knew the guy. How were we supposed to get on with our lives even with the threat of Herobrine no longer hanging over our heads?

"Hey." I wiped away my tears before facing Grayson. He held a small armload of firewood.

"Oh, hey."

"How you holding up?" He put the wood into the fire.

"Not so well."

He mumbled, "Some sticks for the fire."

There was an awkward moment of silence. He didn't know Armen like I did. I don't think I would feel better talking to Grayson about it. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to help, but honestly, there was nothing he could do. Grayson doesn't know what it's like to lose someone this close to you.

"Hey, could I see Armen's helmet?"

His emerald green eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh, yeah, sure. Here." He reached into his backpack and retrieved the headgear. Light from the flames danced across the smooth surface. I took the armor piece and examined it.

I had assumed Armen would be the one to make it. His armor was better than Grayson's, and I didn't even have a set; people typically didn't make enderman-sized armor. Armen's armor allowed him to _walk on water_. I would _kill _for such an ability. It protected him from all arrow puncture wounds. Like that affected anything. He was dead. I had watched him fling off the helmet and dive at Herobrine with a wave of fury in his icy blue eyes.

"You sure you want it?" Grayson removed his armor, revealing his normal, civilian clothes. Then again, could a simple t-shirt and jeans really be considered civilian clothes anymore?

"Yeah. Do you mind if I keep it?"

He attempted a smile, but the sadness and shock of Armen's sudden death prevented him from doing so. "Yeah. Sure."

"All right, thanks." I sighed deeply. How was I going to tell him of my intentions? "Listen, I'm going to head out, soon."

I looked at Grayson's face. If it was even possible, his look became even more desolate. Continuing, I said, "I don't… Look, I'm sorry. I don't want any reminders of any of this."

Unsteadily, he said, "It's fine. Well, wouldn't the helmet count as a reminder?"

Tears again threatened to spill. "Well, it's just that it's more to remind of Armen than Him."

"Yeah." Grayson averted his gaze. I know that I must be being a rotten friend right now. It was selfish of me for wanting to leave him after all that we've been through together. It wasn't Grayson's fault that Armen was dead. If anything, it was my fault. I should have been there to protect him.

I peered into his eyes. They looked hardened, but I could tell that he was trying to keep it together for my sake as well as his. Grayson was just as upset about Armen's death as I was. He struggled to keep his face emotionless, but we both knew that it was futile.

"Grayson, are you okay? I can tell that something's bothering you."

Grayson looked me in the eyes and uttered, "Yeah, it's just-" He cut himself off. "No, I'm fine; really. If it's what you want to do, then I won't stop you."

"Look, I don't want to do anything that you don't agree with. Just tell me: do you have a problem with me leaving? If anything, you're taking this far too well."

In spite of his hard shell, Grayson snapped. "Do I have a problem? _Do I have a problem? _I think I do. I've been alone for _years_, and I finally get some company. Then I get stuck alone for another year with only myself to talk to. The two of you come back, Armen dies, and now you want to leave. Well, spoiler alert: loneliness is nothing but a curse! Go ahead; leave if you really want to. I don't expect you to care about how I feel."

He turned away, breathing in huffs. I knew then that Grayson was resentful about my decision. Essentially, I _was _abandoning him; he felt betrayed by that.

"Well, look. I'm sorry. If you want me to stay, then fine. I'll stay."

Grayson stopped to look at me sadly. "No, don't take it like that. That was just me being selfish right there." He sighed. "I'm not stopping you. If it's what you want, then go ahead. Don't think that you're entitled to stay here just because I'm making you. It's really your choice, not mine."

"No, I'm the one being selfish. Grayson, be honest with me: do you _want _me to stay?"

There it was again: that look of hurt. Just like last time, it disappeared before I could fully process it. "Well, yeah, but really, this is your decision. It doesn't matter what I think, in all truthfulness. I don't want to hold you back. Go on. Be free. You deserve better company than company like me, anyway. It's what Armen would have wanted, to move on. He would have wanted you to heal in any way possible. I'm okay; really. It's just- It's just that I am not sure that I can heal by being alone." Then he broke down and started to silently cry.

I stood there awkwardly. At this point, I would have to be a douche to have left him like this. I was trapped in the corner. I can't leave Grayson. Really, we're all each other got.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well, I can't leave you alone after that, can I?"

"Well, you could, technically. There's nothing stopping you." He shook off my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, then. I'm not leaving you by yourself."

He nodded. "You sure?"

"Positive."

I sat back down next to him. In the firelight, I could have sworn I saw him smirk. But that might've just been me.***

* * *

The sun rose over the village. I looked at Grayson, unsure of what to expect. Could it be true? Were there actually people here?

We sat upon the hill, watching keenly for signs of life. We didn't want to enter the town until we knew that it was safe. There could have been traps placed or stray dogs searching for a meal. Besides, the two of us agreed that we've seen enough blood to last us a lifetime.

I shifted a little. "Well, I don't see anyone."

"Wait, Drake! Look look look!" Grayson pointed excitedly at the village. Before my very eyes, villagers started streaming out of their houses into the roads. Children ran around the elderly, perhaps playing some game of tag. Farmers went out to tend to their crops.

"People." I cracked into a smile. This could be our new start.

I started to stand up from our hiding place. Grayson grabbed my arm. "Wait. We can't just walk straight in there fully armed. They won't take too kindly at our presence if we are dressed like we want to hurt them."

I removed Armen's helmet with a sigh. "You're right, but I'm still keeping my knife handy."

"I guess that's fair enough. I'll be doing the same." I gave him the helmet to put in his backpack with the rest of his armor for safekeeping. Grayson slung his sword over his back for easy access.

I got the knife from an old house outside of the city. I didn't have too many opportunities to use it, but I didn't know what kinds of threats existed in this world. Yes, we ended the biggest threat, but that didn't mean that we were completely safe.

I buckled my knife at my waist, but then Grayson muttered, "Keep it hidden. Just in case."

I spoke more to myself than him. "We don't need to be on edge anymore, Grayson." Nevertheless, I listened.

I can just imagine how silly we must appear. Two men, bloodied and unshaven, coming from a place they've never heard of. One would not even be completely human, and the other one who was already on the short side by human standards would appear tiny against his friend. It'd be lucky if they let us in at all. Maybe Grayson was right in saying that I should keep my knife hidden.

I calmly slipped it inside my boot. The blade was wrapped in old cloth bandages so that I didn't cut my foot. I angled it so that it was hard to see the knife unless if someone was right up on me but so that I would be able to get to it if necessary.

Grayson couldn't hide his sword, so he kept it on his back. It was better access for him, but it wasn't going to help any if they will just confiscate our gear at the gate.

"What's our story?" I asked before we departed.

"You and I look nothing alike, so we're not related. I'm not sure how this place takes to just a pair of friends traveling together. At the same time, it would appear too suspicious if we separate our arrivals. We have nothing of value that we could sell, so we're not tradesmen. It'd be suicide if we claim that we work for a government that we're not sure even exists."

"How about we just make up our backstory as we go along?" I suggested, even though I had something else in mind, but, since I didn't know how Grayson would take it, I stayed silent. He nodded in agreement.

I splashed some cool water over my head in disgust. I hated water, but my hair needed to lie flat so that we didn't look like two hoodlums. Neither of us have a comb, and a knife doesn't do much good to keep from growing beards. The best we can hope for is just pouring water over our heads to wash away the dirt, blood, and grime.

Grayson did the same as I did, but he also used the water to rinse off his exposed arms. I didn't care how dirty mine were, and anyway, since I was half-enderman, the dirt shouldn't be as noticeable.

"Now we just have to hope that they don't run us off with pitchforks." That would have been funny, except it's happened before.

"Relax, dude. I'm sure everything will be fine," he reassured. "No one is going to run at us with weapons."

"Except remember that time-"

"Yeah, well, this is not that time. Just come on. It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," I said glumly. "At least you fit in here. I stick out like a patch of mud on marble."

Grayson shook his head. "Come on, it's not that bad. You're just…different."

"Well, different could prove to be deadly."

"Not today. If it will make you feel, any better, I can do all of the talking."

"Fair enough."

"Oh, come here already." He yanked me by my arm towards the village, labeled with a sign that read, "_Welcome to Highcastle._" People watched us curiously. I could imagine why. Our clothes were dirty and torn, our hair was overgrown, and we carried stuff that generally was seen in the wilderness, not in civilization.

Grayson and I were halted. Two guards stood there equipped with leather armor and stone swords. They glanced apprehensively at Grayson's sword. They appeared not to notice my knife, but then again, it was hidden in my shoe.

"State your business. Who are you?" one of them asked. He had ginger hair and cold, gray eyes.

"My name is Grayson, and this is Drake. We've come seeking refuge."

The second guard, the one with brown hair and brown eyes, looked at me. He couldn't tear his gaze away from me. I was a strange one. Half of my body was taken up by my dark enderman side. It was complete with a large purple ender eye and an enderman ear on the right side of my head. In addition to all that, I was really, really tall. The world just wasn't fair.

The first guy noticed what the second guy was doing. "Ah, don't mind him. He's new on the job. Refuge, huh? Tell me, what did He look like?"

Grayson looked at him curiously. "He?"

"The one who destroyed your village," the man replied casually.

I quickly looked at Grayson. Something clicked in his head because he said, "Oh. Well, we never actually saw Him. We just woke up to see smoke and blood everywhere."

He nodded grimly. "Sorry for prying. I just was curious." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Rumor has it that _He_ has changed form. I was merely trying to figure out if the rumors were true."***

I stiffened, and Grayson did as well. "I wouldn't know anything about that. Sorry."

The brown-haired guard finally badgered, "Does your friend talk?"

"Well…" He was stalling. Grayson looked at me. I shook my head no. "He can, but he won't. He has a severe case of people anxiety. Trust me, it took him a long time to warm up to me."

I gave him a look. Grayson ignored me. "Yep. See, he won't even admit it. Drake here would rather that we wrap up the conversation really quickly. Are you guys here to disarm us, or what are you doing?"

Ginger looked at Brunette. "Well, technically we're supposed to search everyone who comes through here, if it's not too much trouble. I don't care if you carry around your weapons; we just need to know an inventory of what's here. I'm sure you understand."

"Well, here's our gear. It's not a whole lot, but it suffices." Grayson handed over the backpack and the sword for the guards to inspect. I shifted uncomfortably under Brunette's watchful gaze.

Ginger spent a little longer looking at the armor and the sword than he did for the rest of the gear, but thankfully, he did not say anything. He found a small pouch in the front of Grayson's bag and dumped out two platinum coins, three gold coins, a silver coin, and a fair handful of bronze coins.

"I see that you are both well off."

Taken aback, Grayson took back his stuff. "What? I mean, yeah, I guess we are."

Quietly, the guard said, "If I were you, I'd keep the money close. I'm not sure how it is where you grew up, but here in this town, people can make off with your belongings with the blink of an eye if you're not careful."

Grayson nodded and protectively put the bag in his boot. "I will. Are we allowed to carry weapons around here, or…"

"Since this is a small community, we're going to say that you can, just in case, but… Are you planning on staying, or are you going to continue north?"

Grayson thought for a moment. "We're not sure yet. Why, do you have any suggestions?"

He thought for a moment. "Well… No, that'd be too risky."

"What?"

The guard looked at me again, and I could tell that he was talking about me. "Why, the Empire of course. You, Grayson, would be able to get in no problem, but your friend may attract unwanted attention."

I could tell that he didn't mean for it to come out unkindly, but the truth hurt.

Grayson grimaced. "We'll think of something. Is there an inn or someplace to stay? We're not sure if it will be permanent or not."

The first guard pointed in a direction, and Grayson and I went that way a little too quickly to avoid any more awkwardness. Hesitantly, I mumbled, "Social anxiety, huh?"

Grayson slapped my shoulder playfully. "Hey, I just saved your neck back there. Besides, you _are _being extremely anti-social."

I looked down at him. "Am not."

"Are too."

"I don't think that anti-social means how you think it does. I'm not against society."

"Whatever, Social-Phobic."

I punched him in the arm. "Quit it, would ya?"

He stopped. "Whatever. Did you see how wide his eyes went when he saw my money? I think that it must really worth something around here. It's not just pocket money."

"That will be useful. I still can't believe that you took that money with you."

Grayson smirked. "Who knows? It might come in handy someday."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, if we learn what it's worth first."

He stared back at the ever-watchful guards. "I want to know more about this Empire thing. You know, this could be really good for us."

"No, Grayson." The firm nature of my voice made him jump.

"Drake…"

I sighed. "You know that I would never be accepted for what I am: a freak. _You _can go, though. You're human, and you fit in this world better than I do. It'll be better for you and for me as well."

"No. We're sticking together. Let's find out more about it, but please try and be open-minded. It might just be our big break."

I sighed. This was more about being looked down on for being half-enderman, but I continued to let Grayson think that that was it. No, it was something else. Ever since Armen died, I've felt alone. The world will never quite accept all the things I've done to stop Him. To move into a new place meant that I would have to share my tragic backstory with society.

I know that Grayson meant well. He wouldn't do anything intentionally to hurt me. I knew, though, that he sought human interaction, something to tie him to this world. As for me, I wanted as far away from humanity as I can. Even Grayson couldn't understand my reasons for wanting to leave him. I wanted to let go.

I wasn't going to share that with him. "We'll see, dude."

"We'd better. It would be good for you and me both to have a change of pace."

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Grayson and Drake?" That was the question asked of us when we opened the door to our room.

Grayson tensed. "Yeah, why?"

The sentry's face stayed passive. "Lord Feryn would like to speak to you both. You'll find Him in the citadel."***

I checked my boot for my knife. Even though we were allowed to stay armed, Grayson and I both agreed that I should continue to have my knife hidden at all times. The troubles were gone, but so were the laws that protected us from criminals.

The watchman left without any confirmation of whether or not we would choose to obey.

"And so, we protected the world from one tyrant to only then be put under the rule of another." Grayson pushed his hair from his eyes with a flamboyant exhalation and flopped backward onto his bed.

I chuckled at his reaction, though I agreed, even though he was probably just joking. The thought of someone else commanding our destinies did not fill me with satisfaction.

"Maybe it won't be _that _bad," I offered tentatively. "Though why would he want to speak with us?"

"Beats me."

"So are we going?"

Grayson looked at me in surprise. "_We?_ You know, you can go with or without me, right? Or the other way around."

"Yeah, but we've stuck together this long." I chose not to mention that time when we almost split up. He didn't bring it up, and neither will I, but I could tell that we were both thinking about it.

Grayson snuck a glance at the door. Then he stood up and brushed off his jeans. "Come along, then, though it doesn't _really_ matter if we do everything together."

I shrugged. There was that part of me that couldn't help but agree with him. I stepped towards the door and opened it. "So where the heck is the citadel?"

* * *

Eventually we found it after talking to like fifty people. For a small town, this sure did have a bunch of places where we could get lost. It wasn't necessarily like a maze in that regard, but there were no signs or anything to mark the roads, and the majority of the buildings looked exactly the same.

One other problem was that the citadel wasn't even that impressive. The walls were a pristine white, but that was only paint on smooth sandstone. It was rather small compared to most citadels. Then again, this was a different world from my own. They didn't develop the technology to make the construction of such massive structures possible.

The wind blew through our hair. I shielded my eyes to better see the middle-aged man standing close to the wall. His red cape billowed in the air. He stroked his short beard thoughtfully as he looked at the two of us.

"I assume that I am correct in believing that you both are the two refugees that arrived but a short time ago?"

Huh? "I'm sorry, but I don't quite comprehend what you're saying?"

He chuckled. "Of course, my apologies. I seem to always speak in a dignified manner around strangers. Forgive me."

"No, it's quite all right." Grayson smiled, however cautiously. "Yes, we are the two "strangers" you must have heard about. Tell me, no, tell _us_ why you called us over here."

The Lord gestured outward towards the green hills. "Beautiful isn't it? I've always wanted to explore the land, but with my duties, I've never gotten around to it." He sighed. "Sorry. I heard from Roger that two armed young men came through with no clear direction."

"Roger?" That was an odd name. It seemed too medieval, but then again, this whole place fell into that category. Odd.

"My head guard. Pardon me, it slipped my mind that you don't know the names of my guards or anyone else here. My name is Lord Feryn of Highcastle. And you are Drake. Your friend is Grayson. Now, before we continue, I need to clarify something."

"Yes?"

"According to Roger and the brown-haired guard, Pius, your friend introduced you as being anti-social. Yet here you are, conversing to me. Forgive me, but I'm merely being curious. To what extent are you anti-social. Roger noticed from your body language that you are not always like how you acted around them."

"Oh. Heh-eh. I, um…" I looked at Grayson for answers, but he just grinned at me smugly. Fat load of help he was. "I wasn't sure how good of a place this would be, and Pius, I think, was staring at my condition obsessively. We've been to towns before this, but they weren't as accepting. I didn't know what to say."

"Understandable." The Lord fiddled with His silken glove. "Back to the main topic. You were a pair of men coming with no destination. You weren't heading towards the Empire, nor were you seeking refuge from Him. If you were, you'd likely be dead; no one survives His attacks. If you were heading towards the Empire, you wouldn't stop here, not when you're so close. What is your story, then? I'm interested."

Grayson stiffened. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised at what I'd believe."

Don't tell me that Grayson was actually considering telling the whole truth. It was too ridiculous. We couldn't afford to alienate him, or anyone else for that matter. Plus, it would hurt too much to talk about Armen.

Grayson shrugged. "It's quite a long story, so you might as well get cozy. I lived alone in this base located in the middle of nowhere. The area was being ravaged by a snowstorm. I had nowhere to go, and even if I did, there was no way in OR out. But then Drake and another friend came along. Don't ask me how, but we believe that it had something to do with _Him_ and His presence. We left almost immediately afterward, but then we found the portal, which brought us to this place."

"I won't go into too much detail, but time passed differently for me. I was here for about a year before the others came through. I wasn't exactly alone; He Who Must Not Be Named was still watching me, but I thinking I was crazy half the time."

"When they finally came through, we decided to find a way to stop Him. I guess we succeeded, but at the sacrifice of the life of our friend, but then there is that rumor, and I don't know what to think. I just know that I want to be done with Him for good."***

Well, that's one way to spill your entire tragic backstory. I stared at the lord, ready for Him to laugh at how absurd our story sounded. His brown eyes flickered in curiosity. "Really? Then I take it that you don't know much about well, anything."

"Yeah." Grayson nudged me.

"Oh! Yeah, could you help us?"

Lord Feryn stated calmly, "I don't know where to begin. There are many curiosities of this world; I don't understand them myself, but if you are to go to the Empire, you are going to know more than what you don't."

Grayson rested his hands in his jean pockets and leaned against the wall casually. "Like what?"

"For one, the world itself. I don't have a complete world map, but right now you are at the edge of the Badlands. Beyond those hills," He pointed northwest, "is the Empire and the Emerald City. North of that we have the Redstone Republics, but that nation is too small to be of any real significance. The Empire however… All I can really say is stay on their good side. They're the real power-house of this world."

"So what?"

"You have a choice, you know. There's not much standing between here and the Empire. You could stay here, where you'd be more than welcome, or you could continue towards the Empire. They are currently looking for people to make up their armies, and I think you'd both make the cut."

The knife concealed in my shoe seemed to burn hot. It occurred to me that I've never killed someone. If I were to join this army, I would have to. Besides, I wasn't a normal human being. I stood out like a sore thumb.

Grayson thanked him. "If there's anything else, could you please make it quick. I'd like to discuss this with my partner."

"I don't mind." He laughed. "Not at all. The other thing that you might want to consider is much more simple, like understanding currency. The bronze coins are shillings. Fifteen of those equal the silver florin. Take about twenty-eight of them and you have the equivalent of the golden sovereign. One hundred sovereign equals one marque, which are the platinum coins. I understood that you have three of those, yes?"

The edges of Grayson's ears turned red from embarrassment. "Yes."

The Lord of the village nodded. "That's what I thought. I hope that this has helped you, or else someone could take advantage of your inexperience and charge you three times the normal price."

I rubbed my arm. That innkeeper could have taken advantage of us. At least there was that drunkard who directed us into spending the silver. "Thanks for that. You really saved our pockets."

Before the Lord had a chance to speak, Grayson cut in, "Why are you telling us? You know that we wouldn't tell the difference."

"Because I believe in freedom. Now you may discuss this in solitude. Tell me your decision as soon as possible."

Then He left the two of us alone at the citadel. With the sun beating down our backs, we were free to talk in private, something that I thought was impossible due to Him.

"So what do you think?" I asked, dreading Grayson's answer.

"I think…that we have to do this." Grayson stared at me in the eyes. "Drake, I know that you don't want to, but we have to insert ourselves into this new world, and what better place than the Empire?"

I groaned, already hating this. "I hate it when you're right."

"That's only because it usually means that you are wrong." He beamed boyishly. "I guess it's settled then. And don't worry, I won't let them make fun of your appearance. That is a job reserved to one person: mwah."

I punched him in the arm. Grayson giggled. "I was only teasing, but don't worry. They'd have to get through me to get to you."

* * *

The Empire was impressive. The walls were made of reinforced stone and tree trunks. Sentries stood in tall watchmen posts lined up every twenty feet. The guards all wore the same armor: chain mail with a dark red cape. Their helmets were made of steel, and there was a blue plume coming out the top.

The ones at the actual gate seemed to already know where to take us. They brought us to these barracks located a little further away from the towns. There were two sets of barracks. Since we were led to the area that was slightly bigger and was made entirely up of men, I could only assume that the other barracks belonged to women.

"I call top bunk." Grayson set his things down randomly on top of one of the bunk beds. I faked a laugh, remembering Armen.

At least the bottom half had a curtain that I could pull over it. Each bed had a shelf. I didn't really own much, but I planned on keeping Armen's helmet on it. Looking around, most people had some sentimental items like lockets or even diaries (though why would they keep them out in the open). Mine too was sentimental, but most will mistake it as armor I actually plan on using. If I were to use such a thing, however, I would risk breaking the last thing I have left of Armen's.***

This cabin was built to hold twenty people. Most people were currently not "home," whatever that meant. When Grayson and I arrived, there were only three guys in here: Antony, Lewis, and Raulin. Antony and Lewis were brothers with Antony being the elder of the two. As for Raulin, he was a loner. He was just sulking in his bed in the corner. Kind of like what I wanted to do right now. The only time he talked was to say to leave him alone. Antony was the one who introduced him.

Eventually we were joined by some other guys. There was a big hunk that went by the name of Symond. He was being followed around by some smaller guy who apparently idolized him. His name was Morys. There was also a guy who came in rosy-cheeked. I later learned that his name was Ivo, and he was dating this girl named Michi. According to Antony and Lewis, he was a big pushover, but he was tough when he wanted to be. There was also a pair of friends (or rivals) named Raphael and Leonardo. Raphael was the more hot-headed type while Leonardo was the more logical type.

After them there was a handful of people I subconsciously labeled as weak. Geoffrey used to fish, and his best friend, Nathaniel, apparently still worked for some other man who had yet to arrive. Godfrey sounded to be like a wannabe fighter, and he kept gloating about his "skill" even though the rest of the cabin saw through his act. Oliver was right around the same age as Lewis, nineteen, but he was so immature. Then there was Adam. He was cracking so many jokes that I couldn't keep track of them. Finally, there was a guy obsessed with his looks it seemed. I personally shipped him with Godfrey. Julian seemed to get along great with him.

I heard some loud voices outside. I pushed open the curtains. With the exception of Raulin, whose curtains stayed closed, Symond, who was napping, and Grayson, everyone else was standing up. Morys gulped slightly.

"What is going on here?" A quartet of guys had slithered through the doors. The one with ebony spiked up hair clamped his mouth shut. He flashed a thin smile. I noticed that the look in his eyes gave away that he wasn't quite right in the head. "What's been happening while I was gone? Corporate Drayton made mention that there are five newbies, and two of them are in our block."

The tallest out of them, but he couldn't have matched my height if he tried, dramatically stepped in front of my bed. His bark brown combat boots were lined in metal. The same type of metal was used in the crude rings around each of his stocky fingers. His wrists were thick, and since he only wore a t-shirt and leather pants a size too small, I could see that practically his entire body was muscle.

The man stared at me. The shadow masked my face well enough, but the look of sick obsession in his eyes told me that he saw what I was. His voice was really flat, but he spoke with glee. "This _thing_ has to be one of the new guys. I'm pretty sure that I would remember a face like that."

"Oh, you're funny, Jonathon." One of his companions pulled me from my bed. I started flushing as I was forced to stare into his dead amber-red eyes. He cocked his head. "Well, Winnefred, it sounds like we've got this in the bag."

"Got what in the bag?" I sighed in relief as I recognized Grayson's soft yet confident tone of voice. I turned around and saw him sit up from his bed.

"So…" the man I decided must have been Winnefred lost interest in me…for now at least. "You're the other newbie. Heh, you must be. Say, what's your name?"

"Grayson," Grayson answered. Nobody else seemed to notice, and it might have been since I knew him longer than any of them, but I caught a hint of venom in his tone.

"Well, "Grayson," this is a competition to determine who will actually make it into the ranks of the Imperial army." When he saw Grayson's look of disbelief, he snorted shrilly. "What, did you think that they took on every weakling who came in looking for a place in the Imperial army?"

Grayson looked down. "I guess that makes sense, but…"

"But what? This is their way of wheedling out the weaklings. They are taking in ten at most from BOTH sets of people, though I heard that they are going to take the top five and give them higher ranks. And do you know what happens to the losers. Bye bye, they are kicked out! Hah!"

I felt like I was going to vomit. After all this, and I might not even be allowed to stay in the Empire. I wanted badly to stick up for myself, but I already knew that I was one of the weaklings. I just had to be. I might be taller than the rest, but at least half the cabin could beat me in a fight, and I've not even seen the girls yet.

"What are you, anyway?" The last of the quartet, though certainly not the weakest, stepped on top of a chest so that his golden eyes could be level with mine. "You can't _possibly_ be human, or at least not completely. I'm with Thomasyn: what the Nether are you?"

"Leave him alone," Grayson defended from his bed. His nose started flaring up, and his knuckles whitened.

"How is it that everyone seems to have a pal with the exception of Raulin? How can you be friends with this guy? I'll tell you, my good sir, what he is: a freak." Winnefred turned to ringed man. "Jonathon, would you please show everyone here what people like us do to freaks?"

"With pleasure." He cracked his knuckles, and I knew what was going to happen next. I braced myself for the pain. The sharp edges of his rings cut into my skin under my normal eye. It started to water from the pain from his punch.

What happened next I could only see through my star-hazy vision. Grayson slid from the top bunk. He may have been smaller than any of the men, but he was faster. He shoved Jonathon down the ground and stamped down on his face.

"I said to leave him alone!" He removed his foot, and I saw the rawness of Jonathon's face. His nose was definitely broken. Grayson stared daggers at the rest of them. "Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for a response, Grayson grabbed my arm. "Come on, Drake. Let's get'cha cleaned up."

He yanked me out the door with a huff. I saw some of the women jump away from the door; apparently they were eavesdropping. Grayson ignored them, though I saw at least one of them swoon.

Grayson led me to the water pump and sat me down on a wooden park bench. He had snuck some ice from the nurse's station so that he can treat me himself. It was comforting to know that he wasn't forcing me to be treated by a doctor I was not comfortable with.

Gently, he held the ice against my face. "You have to stand up for yourself, you know, or else they'll come back."

The pain started to numb from the frigid solid. Some of the melted water ran down my cheek. "Why did you stick up for me? You didn't have to do that for me."

"Remember, I made a promise. I'm not going to let them touch you. The two of us, we're going to make it to the end of this competition."

I pushed away his hand that was still clutching the damp cloth. "But I'm weak. The only reason that I've survived this long was because of Ar-" My voice trailed off. I started feeling sad. I missed Armen too much. He deserved to be here, not me. He was better suited for a life of combat.***

"Drake." Grayson stared me in the eyes with so much intensity.

"What?"

"You and I, we'll make it. We'll make it. Promise me."

I nodded. "We will."

* * *

Captain Alex stood on a podium that allowed him to survey the forty of us. "Today will primarily be training. As will tomorrow and the day after that. After that, however, we will have five of our fights. These will continue on for the rest of the next week. I trust that everyone knows what happens next." He walked away.

"Wow, what a way to leave us in the dark," Antony muttered. Out of the entire group, Antony and Lewis were the friendliest. It might have been because of the way Grayson stood up to the Welites (the "W" stood for Winnefred), or it might have been from how he stood up for _me_, hence proving unwavering loyalty. I just know that we wouldn't have gained these friends if it weren't for Grayson.

Grayson walked over to a crate filled with splintered bows and arrows and fragile crossbows. "I get it. They want to see if we have the potential to train ourselves."

"Are you sure you want to be holding that thing?" I nervously stared at the crossbow. Back in the Arctic Base, his aim with a gun was terrible. If it were up to me, I'd keep all ranged weaponry away from him.

Grayson winked. "What, do you think that I'd-" He unexpectedly notched a bolt and aimed for a target behind me. I jumped to the ground. The bolt sailed past where my head just was and landed in the bull's eye. "Shoot you?"

"Shoot me?" I laughed fakely. "Well, I am more worried about dying prematurely, but yeah, I think so."

I heard the other two laugh. They didn't know the half of it. I looked at where the arrow pierced the stained hide of the target. It was lodged deep in the animal skin.

"Lucky shot," I muttered at Grayson. He shrugged and went to work with the dull swords.

"Was he always that great of a shot?" Lewis asked in awe.

I shook my head. "Quite the opposite, actually. Then again, can a crossbow really be that hard?" I picked it up, and the first thing I noticed about the weapon was that it was heavier than it looked. I don't know what reinforced it, but it worked. I maintained a grip on the handle and aimed at the target. It hit one of the outer rings.

"Not bad for a newbie." I expected Winnefred or one of the members of his gang. But no, it was a raven-haired woman with an accent. She was wearing a leather chest-plate over her normal clothes. Her hair was done up weird.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Thanks, I guess?"

"The name's Blanche." She held out a slim hand. It was just as pale as the rest of her body.

"Drake." I shook it only to be polite.

Blanche smiled flirtatiously. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Drake." She wandered off. I felt my cheeks prick.

Lewis elbowed me. "She's nice."

"Not my type." I watched her leave. "I don't think the crossbow is my type of weapon anyway." I exchanged it for a bow and arrow that was close enough to my size. I tested the bowstring and found that was able to pull it back far enough.

I took an arrow out of the quiver and smoothed out the roughed up feather. Then I loaded the projectile and aimed at the ring just outside the center. I released a breath and an arrow. The wind carried it dead center.

I blinked and hurried forward to grab my arrow before anyone noticed. This made me look like a better shot than I actually was.

Antony raised his eyebrows. "Nice shot. What else can you do?"

I shook my head. "It was just luck. I didn't actually mean to hit the bulls eye."

"Then shoot it again. I am _terrible _with a bow; I can't even manage to hit the outside of the target." The puppy-dog look in Lewis's eyes reminded me too much of Armen. That was the only reason I obliged. I aimed for the tiny red dot in the middle of the board and shot. It actually hit the center again.

"Was that luck too?" Antony smirked wryly.

I shrugged, self-conscious. "I've never even touched a bow before. I've used a sword a few times in the past, but never a bow."

Vaguely, I remembered a time when a skeleton came into the house, and I had Armen kill it for me. I would never kill a skeleton. Bones, bows, and arrows just weren't that appealing to me compared to survival.

Lewis was observing something in the distance. "Looks like Grayson's found trouble."

I studied the sword station. Grayson appeared to be conversing with Winnefred and his cronies. The longer that conversation seemed to be droning on, the more Grayson seemed to get pissed off.

"Why can't he just stay out of trouble?"

"Because trouble seems to find him?" Antony encouraged.

"Well, he's coming over here now," Lewis offered. Grayson was aggressively storming towards us, fuming from whatever just happened.

"What the hell just happened, Grayson?" I interrogated. "Why were you talking to the Welites?"

Grayson raved through his teeth, "They wanted me to join their pointless posse. Apparently I am "adequate with a sword." Pfft."

"What did you say?" I urged.

"Why, no, of course! Why would I want to be associated with a bunch of cowards who rely on brute force to get what they want done?!" He crossed his arms and scowled in their direction.

"Be careful, or else they'll come after you," Antony advised. "When I first came here, well, you know Raulin? They wanted him to join their group. Since he talks to essentially nobody, he naturally refused. I swear on my mother's grave that they have had it out for him since the beginning. They don't exactly scare him, but he makes a conscious effort to stay out of their way."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Grayson muttered. "I have no intention of joining people like them. I know what they are: antagonists. The day I kneel to an oppressor will be the day I die."

* * *

"Next up, we have Grayson and Jonathon."

Grayson stiffened up next to me. Again, he was being pitted against the Fist. My bruises were starting to fade, but I swear that they must have gotten a shade darker as Jonathon climbed into the ring, flexing his muscles.

Grayson let out a breath and moved forward. He stood in the savage man's shadow with his fists clenched tight. I was amazed that he wasn't cowering or at least showing a little fear. Then again, he took him down before. I wouldn't be too surprised if he did so again.

Someone passed them large wooden shields reinforced with steel and long wooden poles. There was no armor involved. The most damage someone should get would be bruises and welts that last for days, or, at worst, broken fingers and noses.

Grayson spread his feet farther apart and bent his knees. I tried to make eye contact, but he only had eyes for his opponent. Jonathon towered over him at 6'8" and 220 lbs. There was a dangerous look in his teal eyes. I could honestly say that I didn't envy Grayson.

They both took a battle stance. I didn't hear what was being said, but the two were exchanging words. Probably not the most civil conversation. Most likely, it had everything to do with the fact that Grayson rejected their offer.

I was grateful that he did. Grayson was _my _friend, not theirs. He would have done well with them, and Grayson was my only shot at making it through this contest alive…just as long as I am not forced to fight against him.

How ironic is it that the only person who I am honestly afraid of fighting against is my friend. At least with Winnefred I am not afraid of holding back, and he is completely open with how he feels.

"Fight!"

I refocused on the little duel taking place. I was curious to see how it plays out. The Blond versus the Fist. They both had equal weapons and their own advantages. Jonathon was larger and physically stronger than Grayson. Grayson, on the other hand, was faster and more skilled with his weapon.***

I looked on in awe as they dodged each other's attacks. The hunky villain kept lunging towards the smaller blond. Grayson's response was always a quick, small attack whenever he saw an opening, and that was only if he attacked at all. What was he doing? I know that Grayson is a lot better than this. He might be suckish at range weapons in general, though he seemed most comfortable with a sword.

Jonathon hissed loud enough so that I and everyone else could hear, "What are you doing? Fight!" But Grayson only just smiled.

Blanche crossed her arms and nodded in approval. A smirk was etched on her pale face. "Sugarplum, your friend, let me just say, is a fucking genius."

It took me a moment to realize that she was talking to me. "First of all, don't ever call me that again. Second, what are you talking- Oh."

It became apparent what Grayson was doing. As the match progressed, Jonathon was becoming more worn out. With his defense weakened, Jonathon's slower reaction times allowed Grayson to gain the upper hand. Grayson was playing with him.

Grayson rapped Jonathon's knees roughly. Jonathon fell down, panting uncontrollably. Grayson pointed the end of the stick at Jonathon's chest. "Game over."

* * *

"And our second fight for today…" I didn't even have to hear my name completely - it was that way for everyone but Joan and Joanna - before climbing into the ring. One thing that calmed me down was that Winnefred had just finished fighting with Geoffrey (and by fighting I mean beating the living hell out of his "ally"), and Thomasyn had fought Oliver yesterday. As in he went right before Grayson. I felt really bad for Oliver. True, Martin was still around, but I felt like I could take him on compared to the others.

So far, six people were moving on. Grayson, Thomasyn, and Winnefred of course were moving on. There was also that one couple, Michi and Ivo. Michi took down the house-wife-like woman named Edith. I personally thought that Michi was manipulative to everyone around her, but none of us can convince Ivo. Ivo was stronger than he seemed to be, however. Even though Godfrey was one of the weaklings, Ivo put on a good show. Remind me not to label people ever again. The last person moving on was some curly-haired girl named Joanna. She was a maniac.

My opponent came in. My stomach sank. It was Raulin. I've _never_ seen him train. I don't know what exactly he did, but Winnefred wanted him, and he was one of the few brave enough to stand up to him. Even if he only avoided direct confrontation, he definitely does not turn a blind eye to Winnefred's shenanigans like the rest of us

He tossed his ashen brown cloak onto the ground so that he didn't trip over it. Without the dark garment, I could tell how stocky he really was. The way he carried himself told me that he thought that he had this in the bag. He probably did.

I barely noticed the assistants bringing me the gear. I was going to have to break that promise to Grayson now. I mean, there is no way that I can beat Raulin in a fight. At least I understood Winnefred's style: brute force.

Raulin didn't even accept the shield. He also seemed reluctant to take the sword, but he did. He carried the sword with both hands. Better for thrusting.

I inhaled and bent my knees. He scanned the crowd. Blanche winked at me with her olive eyes. I looked away too quickly. I looked at the two brothers. Lewis gave me a double-thumbs up and an exaggerated smile, flashing his pearly whites. I moved on to the Welites. They gave me death glares.

Then I looked at Grayson. Yes, the look in his eyes was worry, but not entirely for me. It seemed like he believed in me. I didn't want to have to disappoint him.

I stared into those sparkling emerald orbs until the general started to count down. I moved my gaze into the bearded face and diamond eyes of my opponent. He didn't smile, nor did he frown.

"AND…Cue big dramatic pause…FIGHT!"

Raulin didn't attack first. He stood still, frozen in time. The only movement came from the steady rise and fall of his chest, which clashed with my pounding heart. Was he wanting me to make the first move?

I slashed close to his left knee. He moved it back and caught my sword with the edge of his own. Then he transformed into a killing machine, swinging his sword in every possible direction. There was no way that I could keep up with that for long. It was physically impossible. The only way that I could beat him was if he dropped his sword.

I paid more attention on his weapon than his eyes. That might have hurt my chances because I couldn't see where he was looking. As it was, I just concentrated on his sword. If only he dropped it or made a mistake or something like that.

I parried. To my alarm, I realized that his offence was stronger. Or was it that my defense was weaker. If a miracle didn't happen quick enough, I would be kicked out of the competition and the Empire, never to see Grayson again.

That sword. I have to get it out of his hand. I stared at it harshly, scrutinizing the way it moved through the air. The way it arced through the emptiness was fascinating.

A distracted part of my mind started forming a story of how it was made. Sturdy, practiced hands would beat down on a slab of tempered carbon steel, glowing red-hot from the heat. It passed through many owners, saw many fights, before the blade was worthless for all but training, but I knew that if it were to just be reheated and re-sharpened, it would be repaired.

Raulin grimaced and thrust the blade towards my right shoulder. I blocked it and stepped backward, alarmed. His blade was faintly glowing red.

What in the Nether was going on? His blade continued to heat up. Raulin stopped attacking and stared at the defective weapon. I couldn't explain it, but I took my chance. I maneuvered my sword towards his chest and tapped where his heart was.

Raulin glared at me. With his hauntingly diamond blue eyes, he whispered, "This won't be the last of it, _cheater_."***

He pushed himself up and pulled the dark cloak from the wooden platform. He draped it around his shoulders. Then, with a subconscious caress of his dark beard, Raulin walked off, his last words to me echoing in my head. Cheater. Did I cheat? I couldn't have. I would have to be magic in order to temper his sword like that. It must have been the sunlight heating it, yeah. It was not me.

I stepped off of the platform, ignoring the recruits. I only wanted to find Grayson. When I did, I wrapped my hands around him. He awkwardly accepted my hug and gave me a noogie. Distantly I heard Blanche being called up to fight the nerdy Margaret. But the only thing I could think of was that I was alive. I was moving on to the next round.

* * *

Someone was shaking me awake. I rolled over onto my side, not in the mood. "Five more minutes."

"Drake, unless if you want me to flunk you out of the program, I suggest that you wake up when your superiors want you to."

"Alex?"

"Captain Alex." I cocked open my minds to look into his maroon eyes covered by a set of brown glasses. His messy black curls were damp from an early morning's washing.

"What do you want?" I yawned at the end of my sentence. There was a little sliver of light shining out from under the curtains, marking the crack of dawn.

"Today you were slated to go against Blanche. However, there are some…_complications_."

Defensively, I said, "Now if this is about Raulin's allegations that I cheated, I don't know what happened."

"Almost nothing could have made him drop the blade," he pointed out. "It looked a little suspicious. But that is not why I'm here."

I yawned. "Why then?" My voice came out slurred.

"Blanche dropped out of our tournament this morning. Letter of resignation and everything."

"I'm sorry, what?!" I could not have heard Alex right. Blanche, the girl who made even the now-one-eyed Winnefred tremble slightly after her show with Margaret, was abandoning a chance to join the Empire and possibly become a commander?

"What? Why?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "That is between me and her. She had her reasons. Anyway, Drake, I have come here to tell you that you are being moved up to the next round automatically." Then he added with a stiff voice, "Congratulations."

I rubbed my eyes to remove the sand. "Thanks? May I ask who else is fighting today?"

Alex chuckled. This was one of the few times that I have seen the stoic-faced man smile ever. "Officially, it is to be announced later on during the tournament. Just know that the outcome of this fight will determine your final test."

He stepped away from my bedpost, cold-faced again. "I'd let you rest, but they will call for initiates in a few minutes anyway. Do some push-ups or something. Stay fit. Do whatever. _I_ am going to go get a well-deserved nap." Alex exited the quarters.

I climbed out from under the rough textile they called a "blanket." I almost stepped on a velvet box that I was certain belonged to Ivo. I was completely wrong to underestimate him. Godfrey was one thing. He had no skills with anything other than being a pig-head. But when someone takes down someone as big as Thomasyn, then it means that they are a force to reckon with.

The love-struck fool was sprawled out across his bed, a puddle of drool fusing on the floor. One of his arms was dangling off the side. I think that I understand how he and Michi got together in the first place. It had nothing to do with his so-called charm. She wanted to use him as a guide to make it through the competition. Kind of like Morys and Symond. Morys tended to copy Symond's style rather efficiently. He apparently saved his life years ago.

"Was that Alex's voice I heard I here?" The drapes to Winnefred's bed opened.

"So what if you care?" I muttered icily.***

"Oh, what fire." Winnefred laughed. It wasn't a comforting laugh; instead it sounded like an old lady trying to cough up a bit of pig fat that down her throat the wrong way. "Shame that it won't be around for that much longer."

Fully-awake this time around, I asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My silly hybrid," he crooned, "There is a pattern in who is fighting. You were scheduled for today, but then that pale girl left. Obviously they'll want to stick with you. The other match, however, is between myself and your blond friend. And no, I am not speaking of the brothers. I'll be fighting Grayson, and he will _rue _they day he stepped foot inside these walls and refused to join my side."

Dumbly, I mentioned while growing pale, "If you kill him, they'd kick you out. Martin was "kindly asked to leave" after doing that to your eye."

On the morn of the day Martin was to fight Nathaniel, Martin decided somehow that his biggest threat was Winnefred. Don't ask me how that happened, seeing as Thomasyn was still around, and Grayson took down Jonathon. I doubted that they would be slated to fight the other, but whatever the case, Martin got ahold of a knife and carved out Winnefred's eyeball, the whole while yelling in insanity, "l won't let you be!"

I didn't get it, and neither did anyone else. Lewis had a theory, however, that Martin had some sort of premonition, or, as Lewis mentioned miserably, "Martin just cares about himself, went crazy, and went bat-shit crazy on Winnefred."

Whatever it was that happened, Captain Alex and his partner Kevin saw to it that the Traitor was dealt with. I don't know where he was sent, whether it be prison or the gallows, but I certainly didn't see him again. The two made it clear, however, that the fighting was to remain inside the ring, making me wish more and more that I went to them when Jonathon attacked me. Then again, Grayson would have gotten in trouble, too.

Winnefred growled. "You're right, punk. I can't exactly kill him without being sent off, but I can make his life a living Nether. I wonder how he'd deal without hands."

"Who's to say that Grayson won't beat you?"

"I am. See you on the floor. Spend as much time with Grayson while you can, because I can guarantee that this will be the last time you see him; it'd be hard to track him."

But you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat, but arrogance kills curiosity, but what kills arrogance? The answer is compassion, and, as people soon found out, it can come from any source. Including Grayson.

I was not surprised that Grayson won. Of course, Winnefred was calling for revenge over his back for his lost opportunity, but I just was happy that Grayson was going to stay here with me.

* * *

"What is this murmuring outside?" Grayson wondered aloud.

Only ten were left; it had to be about the brackets listed for the final fight. Alex mentioned that they were being listed today.

I shoved my way forward. No more Welites were left, so I wasn't exactly afraid. Only ten remained: Grayson, Antony, Ivo, Lewis, Morys, Michi, Sarah, Sybil, Symond, and myself.***

The first set of names was Sarah and Sybil. I thought about the set of twins. They were so different. Sarah was kinder and preferred to talk things out, but Sybil…well, let's just say that the rumors about her weren't pretty. Shame that they had to fight each other.

Next were Morys and Symond. Huh, ironic. Since Symond apparently saved Morys's life ages ago, and Morys was obsessed with Symond, I was mildly curious to see how that would play out. Unfortunately, however, only the Emperor and His court were allowed to watch the fights.

After that, it pained my heart to see Lewis and Antony. They loved each other more than anyone. My heart went out to them. I avoided looking into their tear-streaked faces. I couldn't face them.

Then there were Ivo and Michi. The rest of us tried to warn him, but Ivo was so naïve, it was sickening. What did he want to do; hope to pull a Romeo and Juliet? Michi would never agree. She was, after-all, a manipulative bitch.

Finally, there was…No. This couldn't be. The way our names were paired together had to be some sort of move on the leader's parts, not just by brackets. Because I was slated to fight Grayson.

"No." I walked away swiftly from the board, from everyone, from Grayson. I heard Grayson dispute, but I didn't listen. Soon, I was far away from him. I don't remember the walk, but somehow I ended up in the area behind the girls' quarters. I sat down in the dust-like dirt, a result from a drought we were currently in.

This world really didn't care, did it? Of course it didn't, why was I even debating it? It was clear since the first night Herobrine started stalking us. There was no such thing as a life that treated you fairly.

I grabbed a dead stick and crushed it. Somehow, the rickety crunch was satisfying to me. Then I imagined it to be my heart, and my sorrow returned. This is all I am. A mutant. Something to be abhorred by all. Having friends was a curse because they all left at some point. Some ways were more permanent than others, such as death. It would have been better if _I _left. Then I would have avoided this pain.

How bad would the Badlands be in all honesty? In fact, how bad would loneliness actually be? Raulin seemed content with his life. Although his life was cold and dark, and he couldn't find it within himself to trust a single soul, he seemed happy with it. If only he didn't drop the weapon. At least I'd have some dignity from falling by his hand, not that by my friend's.

I already knew that I wouldn't be able to beat out Grayson. He was stronger than me, both physically and emotionally. He wasn't to be underestimated; I decided that rather quickly after meeting him.

Really, what attributes did I have? Size doesn't matter. I've seen that proven time and time again. There wasn't anything that I was particularly good at. Antony and Lewis claimed that I was a master archer. Even if I beg to differ, it would not help me in the fight to come. My last fight.

I wonder if Lord Feryn would take me back. If I somehow manage to make my way to his village, hopefully he'd let me stay. I don't think that he could have foreseen what is to happen. I didn't sense any ill will from him.

My clothes were covered in filth. Another option could be to plead and see if I could drop out and be a stable boy instead. Still, even I maintained a small sense of pride. How downgrading that would be. I would never bring myself to plea for my life. Even Herobrine couldn't get me to do that.

Did this mean that I was a coward? I was running away from my problem instead of taking it on head on. There is only one person who could control my destiny, and it wasn't Notch, the Goddess, or Herobrine. It was myself. If I choose to move pass this, then I will. Otherwise I would be a coward.

It wouldn't be easy to face Grayson at this point. For all I know, he is already plotting out how to take me down. Hopefully he'd find it in his heart to make it quick so that I didn't lose the entirety of my dignity. Even a half-human such as myself still carries that sense of dignity.

My body's been broken, my mind's been shattered, my will to live tried, and my soul has been stretched to the limits. But I knew that they still existed.

That, at least, was what I once believed, but after spending more time with Grayson, I learned that some things could be mutually beneficial, but there were also things that could be detrimental as well. This was far too painful. If this was friendship, I did not want it.

Dead leaves on the ground crunched nearby. I knew who it was. Who else would take it upon themselves to check on me, even if it was an act to make me feel better?

"Go away. I don't _need _your words." I sniffled.

"How you feeling?" My heart jumped despite myself.

I scowled again. "Why should you care? Don't you have something better to do like train to fight me?"

Grayson threw an arm over my neck for an awkward hug. "I have no desire to fight you, Drake. You know that. I made you that promise, remember?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think that we can safely agree that the promise is obsolete."

Grayson grabbed my hand. "So be it, then."

* * *

Once it was our time to enter, my head started to ache. It wasn't from nausea; I was too accustomed to that kind. It wasn't the stress of fighting my friend, either. It was something originating in this room. It made me feel sick to my stomach, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

Grayson started to sweat. His right hand wielded a filed down sword while his left carried a battered shield. I held onto the same gear tightly, secretly wishing that I wasn't here. Under any circumstance, it was clear who would win between us too. I was lucky to have made it this far. Blanche leaving only brought me time that I didn't know that I could have.

Grayson's eyes glittered from tears he would not let fall. Emotionally, he mouthed an apology before throwing away the weapon. Grayson fell to a knee, facing the Emperor. My mouth opened slightly. Grayson should have been attacking me, not surrendering. I still kept my sword in my hand.

Grayson stared down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I-I'm dropping out of your stupid competition."

The Emperor spat out the mincemeat pie He was eating. "Wait, you're dropping out?" His voice was kind of high-pitched, something I didn't expect of someone of His stature.

Grayson's voice was filled with determination. "I'm not fighting him. I'd rather a life of solitude than to live with being the reason Drake was cast out. I can't do this."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," the Emperor said thoughtfully. "You both show some real promise."

I wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or a goad to continue. Grayson crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not fighting him. He's my friend, and I'm not giving that up. I wouldn't do that for the world."***

The Emperor turned to me with His wine-colored eyes. "And you, Drake?"

I sheathed the weapon, making my decision as well. "What do you think, your Imperial Majesty?" Unlike Grayson, I was set on being formal. "If you think for one second that I am going to turn against my only friend just for a spot in your ridiculous army, then you are mistaken."

I shared a look at Grayson. My breathing remained calm because I understood what he wanted. He cared for my safety more than his own. Grayson was the one who dragged me to the Empire, but I had my own intentions. I wasn't staying here without him. I was stuck with him.

Flabbergasted, the childish Emperor asked swiftly, "Are you sure? You can start over here."

The chance of starting over did not exist for me. Maybe for Grayson, but certainly not for me. I've run out of second chances. If I were to start over, I'd just fall down again.

Grayson grimaced. "My decision is final. I'm sorry." I nodded for my response, wincing from my headache.

The Emperor looked into my eyes first. He showed no sign of caring for what I was. In fact, there was nothing judgmental about His look at all. I didn't know why, but it made me feel even tenser. I felt as though He would sweep the diamond-encrusted rug out from under our feet at any moment.

He then stared at Grayson. His green eyes were always alit with a fury and determination that I could never explain. Grayson didn't seem at all that concerned with respect. Grayson wasn't even apart of the Empire, and he was already showing signs of rebellion.

The Emperor smiled faintly. "I'm sorry too, seeing as both of you has passed the test."

I nearly jumped. I gave him an incredulous look. "Wait, test? What do you mean?"

The Emperor flexed His hands casually. "Strength plays a large role in winning a war, but what really holds an army together is loyalty, a virtue that is hard to come by. I want only the loyal yet strong to command the armies, so when I do these tests, I purposely pair together people that I believe can handle the pressure. Unfortunately, not many do. Since neither of you wanted to fight the other, in my eyes, you have both passed."

Grayson blinked doubtfully. "But what of your army? Forgive me, but I am having a hard time believing that many people have passed your test."

The Emperor chuckled in thought. "If one isn't worthy enough to lead, I don't just kick them out. The rumor is that I banish the failures. That isn't even close to the truth. True, some leave of their own accord, but I would never force them to leave. They just don't have the first pick for jobs, much less the position of commander, which is why, if you are both still up for it, you can have it."

Grayson stared at him distrustfully. Then the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "If you didn't have the power to have me executed, I would slap you." He scoffed. "But I see your point. If Drake is fine with it, I'll stay."

I looked at the Emperor painfully. "As will I, but…" I paused, waiting to see if I would be allowed to continue. "What is it that you have hidden in this room? I've felt its presence ever since I've entered this room."

The Emperor thought for a moment. He motioned one of His guards over. They exchanged some heated whispers. The way how Grayson looked at them told me that he was trying to listen in but was unsuccessful. I was mildly enticed to eavesdrop, but was there any real point.

The ruler shooed away the soldier who hung his head. Then, donning a big smile, He said warmly, "The offer is still on the table, but perhaps, you, Drake, might want to consider a career in magic. There's something about you that makes you different, and it is more than physical."

I forgot about what we came in here to do. Slowly, just to be sure that I was wording my sentence right, I asked in a low voice, "What?"

"I've had my mages use their magicks to mask…something. We were near positive that no one would be able to sense its presence, but you just identified a magical presence. Even if you're unable to pinpoint its exact location, I think that with the right amount of training, you could be of use to us."

Magic? I never really thought about this curse put on my body being useful. I thought that magic was wiped out millenniums ago. The closest to magic I've ever seen involved the Sacred Diamonds, and only Herobrine could channel their power. I was nothing more than a mistake. Actually having a purpose was really captivating.

"I'll be honored." I kneeled, unsure of what else to say.

"There's no need for this. I'm not that kind of guy. I'd be honored to have you both at my side. Actually, Drake, you are not the first to turn down my offer today."

"Who else passed, then?" Grayson asked.

But I already knew who they were. Antony and Lewis. They were the only set that made sense.

"Why'd they refuse?" I inquired.

The Emperor replied, "Antony only wanted a safe place for his brother, not war. He opted to be one of my personal guards, as did his brother. Training begins for them tomorrow, and you, Grayson, if you accept."

Grayson nodded. "I do."

It was then that it hit me. On the outside, I was happy for him, and part of that seeped into the culmination of my being. At the same time, however, I knew what war did to a person. If he were to lead the armies, he wouldn't be around for that often. Grayson could also get easily killed out there, and I wouldn't know of his fate. We had made the decision to stick together, and now even that was hanging in the balance. Because if I am still here living a comfortable life and Grayson was out there risking his neck, then who exactly knows what could come out of that?

We would never be the same.***

* * *

The man with tan garbs and misted over green eyes brought me to a library. At least, that is what I think it was. There were bookshelves that towered over us all the way to the ceiling, but they were bare. Strangely enough, they did not have even the slightest film of dust. In the center of the room was a statue of marble.

I dug the toe of my shoe into the thick, lapis lazuli carpet. Jakys smiled and held out his hand. It was concealed by a brown leather glove. Over one of the fingers was a silver ring with a sapphire gem.

"Grab my hand."

I dubiously obeyed. He guided my palm over to the statue of a beautiful young woman. She had angel wings that served as her cloak, as if to shield the world that she held in her delicate hands.

"Touch the globe," his smooth voice commanded. I couldn't find it within myself to disobey. I placed my forefinger onto the carved country outlines. Then the scenery changed around me.

The bookshelves were suddenly covered in books, only they weren't shelves anymore. It was as though the shelves were carved into the walls themselves.

The carpet was gone, replaced by a smooth stone tile. It was in a black and white checkered pattern, a design I could vaguely recollect. It was only in a corner, though, perhaps a few feet squared. A countertop was installed on top of the tile. I opened one of the cabinets to find a brewing stand. Behind me was a refrigerator. When I pressed the stone button to open it, I found fresh hams and yeast bread, a combination I've craved for a long time. There were also potion ingredients: spider eyes, blaze powder, nether wart, you name it.

And this was only the kitchenette. It opened up into a massive room. The floor was made up of cobblestone. The edges of each individual stone was smooth, however, so that I didn't stub my toe on any rough shards.

I moved forward. Against the wall to my left was a door, while stairs going up lay in my path. I decided to go upstairs. None of the steps creaked under my weight. In fact, they seemed to be reinforced to withstand my bulk.

At the top of the staircase was a door made of a clean oak. I opened it to find a balcony room. Through the glass window, I saw a vast forest of green, even though it was wintertime, and there should have been no leaves.

I looked over the rail into the room below. The vantage point was fantastic up here. There was the long window behind me, and I had an amazing view of the front door. If someone were to come in, I would know.

I descended the stairways into the main room. Now for the door. The wood under the stairs seemed off, but I did not pay attention to it. My eyes were for the bedroom. My old room.

Everything signaled to me that this was my old room, even though there were a few changes. The carpets were made of light gray wool, as were the padded walls. The bookshelves were lined in many titles detailing the art of magic. The bed was larger than I remembered, but I discovered that I could fit in it; my feet did not dangle off of the side. When I looked out the glass window, I saw to my delight that there was no pool of lava. The room was instead illuminated by the glistening torches hanging overhead.

The door to Armen's room was as I remembered. A fragment of hope clutched at my heart that I'd find him in there. I rested my hand on the brass doorknob and sighed. I twisted it. With a soft sound, it opened.

I sat on the edge of his bedstead with my feet firmly planted on the ground. A silver picture frame was among the things on his bookshelf. There was a photograph of Armen and I. It looked as though it was newly taken.

I wrenched it out of the frame and pocketed the picture. It would be easier to carry around this constant reminder of Armen's existence.

Jakys's voice boomed from the walls. "It is time for you to leave."

I expected to be transported from this fantasy back into the real world. He didn't. "What must I do?"

"Find the change of your fantasy. What was not there before, yet is significant?"***

While the books, torches, potion ingredients, and the bed were all different, I knew that he spoke of the wood covering the entrance to the basement. I placed my hand on the oak planks and was brought back to reality.

I was standing in the exact same place as I was before, only my hand was only just hovering over the globe. Jakys smiled. His cloak rippled slightly in the air.

"Did you find it to your satisfaction?"

"Of course…what was that?"

He explained, "It is called a Conceptual Chamber. It takes the place you feel most at home at and creates a fantasy where is possible. It is a tangible form of your happy place. You can feel the walls, breathe in the plants, eat the fruits, whatever it might be. It might seem real, but it is all just inside your head."

"But why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" I felt inside my pocket. To my dismay, I did not find the photograph I took from Armen's room.

He shrugged. "Even I, who has been practicing magic since the time when I was a young boy, still know little about the Chamber. For all I know, it is true. But here is one thing I know. Time passes a lot more slowly in the real world than in there. Don't be scared of spending too much time in there. For all you know, someone might not notice that you are gone."

A place where I can remember Armen in peace. I guess this is what I needed. Grayson needn't know. I can spend ages learning how to control my powers in there. No one would notice. I could actually use these powers for good.

"Would I be able to bring anyone with me, or create someone with my mind while in there?"

Jackys shrugged. "Again, I can't say. Maybe you could research that during your spare time. Meanwhile, if you'll excuse me, I have more urgent matters to attend to. The Emperor was the one who asked me to come show you the Conceptual Chamber. Only one can use it at a time, though since only a few moments pass in the real world, it shouldn't be a problem."

He left, his garments flowing behind him. I stared at the statue of the Goddess. She was supposed to protect all things magical. I understood that now.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly to the statue. I knew that somehow, I could bring back Armen.

* * *

It was a national holiday today. People carried flags of a magnificent violet, like that of the purple color found in mage staffs. The soldiers had even returned from wherever they were fighting for the occasion.

According to Jackys, it was the Day of the Magi. Magic died out a long time ago, but with the return of the Dragon Egg, magical abilities started emerging. The day marked the date when they discovered the egg within the ruins of the village of Doovahjoor. Its return brought us magic.

Very few knew of the Egg. I was not permitted to discuss it with anyone but the Emperor. He told very few, but He would not tell us the other people's names. It was too risky to know. If word were to somehow get out, then everything that the Empire's strived for could be lost.

Originally they did not plan on telling me. I was too new to the Empire. However, when I was able to find the Egg's presence and disregard the sigils put in place to hide its magical signature, there was no point in hiding it. I was sworn to never discuss the Egg with anyone, including Grayson.

The civilians did not know of the Egg. To them, the day celebrated the return of magic to the kingdom. In fact, that was what a lot of mages thought themselves. Jakys, however, knew of the Egg and had received special permission to enlighten me on the true meaning of the holiday.

The date was Maius 2. It possibly was related to May. Since it was springtime now, I did not doubt it. Maius 2. I was to remember that date for the rest of my life.

Thank goodness they didn't expect me to make any speeches. As being one with the mages of the Empire, I was expected to "dress nice" and "show up." That was already too much in my opinion. If I could, I would stay inside the Conceptual Chamber during the festivities. But they would miss me. Besides, I get to see Grayson again.

I've had no luck with finding any way to create life within the Chamber. I've tried to start small, like creating a squirrel. My world extended into the forest (the part of it that Armen and I used to explore) to the lake where we used to fish to the blacksmith shop to the banks of the river of Sicarius. There were trees and grass and flowers, but no animals. I'd even be happy with a mosquito.

I stepped away from the window that I had been looking out of quickly. With brisk steps, I strode through the castle to get to the front gates. I had found Grayson standing against a wall, alone. That's where he would want me to meet him.

I pushed my way through the throng to get to Grayson. It's been two months, and he gets to stay here a whole week. I've been keeping an eye on his house. Grayson would not be pleased to find it burglarized while he was gone. Anyway, I've missed him.

He leaned casually against the brick wall that lined the streets. The shade of a great apple tree provided cover from the scorching sun.

"Hey," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey, Drake." He sounded distracted.

"Is life as the Emperor's right-hand-man treating you well?"

Grayson nodded swiftly. He was looking at something in the distance. "Yeah. A little stressful at times, but life's all good."

"What are you looking at?" I faced the same direction he was, but I didn't see anything particularly noteworthy.

"Who's that?" Grayson's voice took an interested turn as he continued to stare. "I've not seen her around before."

I chuckled and looked more properly. The girl he was goggling at had sandy brown hair and blue eyes like Armen's. She was currently wearing a light green and light pink dress.***

"Um, that is Kathryn, the seamstress. Why?" But it was easy to understand Grayson's motives.

He reddened. "Well, it would be rude to not introduce myself. I'll talk to you later, Drake." He walked towards her.

I chuckled as I watched Grayson curtsy clumsily. What wouldn't I give for Grayson's confidence?

* * *

He rejoined me for the parade. Those who were in charge of planning the celebration shepherded the rest of us to either side of the cobblestone streets. Performers started to line up on a back road. The procession will begin in a few minutes.

"So how was your talk with Kathryn?" I teased despite my usual, antisocial attitude.

The blond blushed. "She was perfect…Uh, I mean, the conversation went really well."

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. This was a side of Grayson I rarely get to see, so, in some ways, I was actually relieved and happy for him. He has matured too much from the battles he's fought.

"Well, Lover Boy, you'll have a better opportunity to get to know her over the next week."

He cupped his hand over my shoulder. "That does sound nice, but today is about you and what you mages have accomplished."

Grayson may be smart, but he was so clueless. I don't know who had knowledge of the Egg, but I think that it was just the Emperor and His head mages. Even that guard He spoke to when Grayson and I met Him…turns out he was Jakyss.

I felt slightly terrible for keeping secrets from Grayson, but it was necessary for the wellbeing of the Empire. Anyway, it wasn't as though Grayson was completely truthful with me, either. The Emperor told him to keep all military secrets. I knew that to be true.

"Please, I am not the important one here." I slapped him on the back good-naturedly.

Musicians started to play Celtic music with strung guitars, lovely violins, recorders, piccolos, soft drums, and accordions. This marked that the parade was about to begin.

"Of course you are. It is rare to find someone with a prowess in magic. There are only a few left as several mages have been going missing."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to argue. Women in skirts of every shade of purple imaginable started dancing by in the streets. Professional jugglers juggled colorful burlap sacks of oats, beans, and rice. Some of the more extravagant mages breathed fire like a dragon (a tribute to the deceased creature) or conjured up flowers to give to the ladies. One of them gave a baby pink rose to Kathryn and smiled at her.

Grayson kept his eyes trained on the innocent mage until he had passed.

Other spectacles included donkeys walking on their front hooves, warlocks flashing colored lights in the air, and small mage children somersaulting in midair, suspended only by their undying concentration.

"Why aren't you in on the festivities?" Grayson asked with a small grin.

"It's not my style?" I answered uncomfortably. If he knew what I was using my magical powers for…

"Oh, get in there!" He shoved me in between an old man with a long silver beard and a pointed hat and a wizard riding a creature that kept transforming into something new such as a prancing zebra, a monkey eating a freshly-picked banana, a wrinkled walrus, a pony galloping light-heartedly, and a colossus elephant.

I let out a small squeak and jumped out of the titanic mammal's way. Grayson laughed as it switched into a harmless squirrel. "What, afraid of rodents now?"

"Shut up." The squirrel paraded by proudly.

Grayson chuckled. He looked so carefree. If one had seen what his usual daily toils were like, they would be certain that they were looking at a completely different person.

He paid attention to the performers. The floats being towed by horses were starting to come our way. The first wagon featured a wooden model of the Goddess statue. Each of her features was delicately carved into the wood so that every detail was evident. Even from where I stood, I could see the strategically placed markings in the hair and face.

It might have been just a normal statue carved by a carpenter, but there was a magic in there. It was a magic of a different kind. It probably was what the maker devoted his years towards making. The magic was true dedication and love. As it passed by, I prayed silently that She would guide me on my quest.

An urge to follow the float came over me. I slinked towards the front of the crowd and trotted alongside the float. When my momentum was enough, I pulled myself onto the mobile platform.

I disregarded any consequence that may come as a result. Besides, it would be minor if existent at all. I started waving, though it was not entirely me. The old me would never wave for all to see. This me, however, wanted to show to all that I was with the Goddess here, there, and everywhere.

Villagers were laughing at my daring. Some waved back. Others threw me beautiful pink oleanders, lavender morning glories, and indigo spring gentians. Some, both men and women, catcalled me (jokingly of course, or at least that is what I chose to believe).

My point was that nobody was laughing at _me_. As far as I was concerned, they weren't concerned with my condition. To be honest, I don't know why I was upset about my appearance in the first place. It was the source of my gift. It was no curse. I now embraced who I was.

I wanted to show the world that I could take anything they threw me. I suppose that that was the reason why I jumped onto the Goddess's float. If anyone from Highcastle, or Armen, were to see me now, they would see that I was a new person. Hopefully that is what Grayson sees in me now, more than just a whimpering friend. I was strengthened by my will to bring back Armen.

The float carried me to the end. I was a little alarmed to see the Emperor there. He stared at me with wide eyes.

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Sorry, Your Imperial Highness. I got a little carried away there." I jumped off of the float in mortification.

He laughed heartily. It comforted me that He was not mad. I bowed before reuniting with Grayson who was dying of laughter on the floor.

"I can't believe that you just _jumped_ onto there," he wheezed between laughs. He had fallen to the ground, trying to gasp for breath.

"I don't know what came over me," I said breathlessly.

Guards started leading in people to participate in the dance. More folk music filled the air. I was half-tempted to ask Grayson to dance, but I decided against it.

"You should ask her to dance," I advised, pointing at Kathryn. She was smiling at Grayson.

His face turned pink like her dress. "Um, I don't know. I don't want to look like I'm desperate or anything. What if she refuses?"

"Oh, go out there!" I gave him a shove. He stumbled and pulls himself back up. Then Grayson took a deep breath and walked over to her, mumbling brief words of encouragement to himself.

I watched as he took her slender hand. Outwardly, I was excited that Grayson was starting to fit in. Secretly, I felt jealous that I could not do the same. Not completely.

* * *

An out of breath guard tore into the room. "They're back… Commander Grayson…And his men…They are back!"

I looked up from the paper reports I was sharing with the Emperor. My pointed enderman ear perked up. "Really?"

He nodded eagerly. It did not bother me that the sentinel must have been out of shape. His eyes certainly weren't. He spotted Grayson returning, and that redeemed him in my eyes.

"Sorry to cut this short, but…" I gave the Emperor a hopeful gaze.

He smiled. "Go ahead and see your friend. I can read." He took the files from my hands.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed keenly and withdrew from the room with a wild beam on my face.***

Others were surging into the town square. I scanned the army of men in fedoras and dark trench coats for a certain blond figure. The sentry saw him return. He must be tending to his horse, so that narrowed down the field.

I discovered him near the back. I started to run for him, but a flash of green and pink colors met him first.

Grayson embraced his fiancée. "Kathryn, I missed you so much." At least, that is what I could read from his red lips.

She squeezed him against her chest lovingly. Already, Kathryn was starting "to show." I was one of the few who already knew. I wasn't even sure if Grayson knew yet since he was already gone when she told me.

He started gawking at her, so I assumed that she had decided to tell him. I smirked against my better judgement. They were perfect for each other.

* * *

Grayson sat down on the leather armchair distractedly. His toddler son toddled by with his mother following him devotedly. Kathryn was attempting to get little Artie to bed. I wished her the best of luck.

His certified name was Arthur. It was both for Kathryn's deceased father, Adlur, and Armen. The two loving parents were calling him Artie for the time being, but when he grew older, Grayson intended to call him by his true name.

Grayson stared out the window, stressed. It was dark and rainy outside. Water droplets raced down the glass. Lightning brightened the starless sky.

It aggrieved me to see Grayson like this. "Grayson, what is going on? Every time you return home from war, you come back less and less like yourself. What is it? Who are you fighting that it haunts you from night to night?"

"Why should you care?!" Grayson snapped. He froze, and then he stared back at the window. "You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised at what I'd believe," I pressed. I knew that he wouldn't feel better unless he told somebody, and I knew more about the aftereffects of war than Kathryn, who was sheltered within the Empire's walls her entire life. I had a vague idea of what war did to a man. The memory of Armen plagued my heart.

"They are military secrets. I can't tell anyone."

"What about your wife, or your friend?" I took his hand and looked into his emerald eyes.

He looked away. "I'd get in trouble if I say. I can't tell you anything about what we've been doing. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that I can do."

"I've got secrets too. We… We can trade." I sat down on the red velvet love seat. Fire danced in the hearth.

He sighed loudly. "That won't be necessary. I won't have you getting into trouble on my account." He folded his hands and frowned guiltily. "This stays between us, right?"

"Of course it does."

Grayson closed his eyes, thinking. "You know that I'd do anything to protect my son, right? That is why I keep going back."

I nodded. I understood that much because I would have done the same with Armen when he still was alive.

"I've done so much, so many things that I regret. We've _burned_ innocent people's homes just to get what we wanted. But I've lost track of what we wanted so many times. It got lost amidst the screams of pain…agony…My fault. And all that for what, exactly? Drake, we are fighting with ourselves. We're in the middle of a civil war with the East. The East is growing stronger as their self-claimed emperor gains more followers. He doesn't _care_ for anyone."

"A civil war? But why?" I didn't think that our country could split like that in more ways than geographical. This was the strongest country left according to the scholars in the library. Strategy-wise, it functioned best when united. A civil war could tear us apart.

"That's what I want to know. I fear that we are losing. More and more towns are falling victim to the East. We are losing hold. I…" He grabbed his hair and pulled at it. "I can't lose my family. I'm afraid that after what I have done to them, they will take them away from me."

"Grayson…" I pushed his chin up. "They wouldn't dare. They _need_ your support. They can't afford to kill you."

"But what's stopping them? Soon, they'll get to the Emerald City. I keep trying to convince the Emperor that we need stronger defenses. We can keep them out for a month, at most. It's not the men that's the problem. The majority of our crops are grown in towns that lie between us and the East. They'll attack the farmers so that we can't get food. They intend to starve us out before initiating a proper fight."

Artie came wobbling in, only without pants. He was just wearing a food-stained shirt and a cloth diaper held up by a clothespin. Grayson faked a grin, swooped down, and put the child on his right knee.

"He won't go to bed without a war story from his daddy."

Grayson transformed into a merry father. "Is that so?"

Kathryn laughed. "Of course; they are enough to put any man or woman to sleep."

Laughing, Grayson threw a cushion at her, and she dodged it in equally good spirits. However, not all was as it seemed to be. Only a fool could mistake the look in his eyes for true happiness. Kathryn gave him a worried glance before walking into the next room.

Grayson rubbed Artie's blond hair. "All right then. Once, many, many years ago, there was a man living alone in a world of ice…"

I knew what he wanted me to do. He wanted me to use my magicks for the security of the city, and to keep his family safe. I will, to the best of my abilities. I will.***

* * *

"Here do I swear fealty and service to the Empire of the East…" These words echoed throughout the hall. Each man and woman in the court chanted these words with their right hand across their heart and their swords sheathed at their sides. Except for one.

"What are you doing?" I murmured to Grayson. He was staring coldly at the man sitting in amusement in the throne of the former Emperor.

"And to the true Emperor of the Empire United…"

"I won't bow to any man who relies on cruelty and brute force to get his way." He glared across the throne room at the "traitors to the crown."

There were many faces I recognized from the tournament and from now. Jakys, turns out, was a spy all along. He had the help of Kevin. Winnefred, with his blood-red eye patch, was smirking at me. Raulin, who carried a set of twin diamond knives, was giving me the death glare. Michi, who disappeared shortly after beating Ivo, was standing behind the Emperor's throne, snuggling with Morys, who was still fawning over Symond. Jonathon and Thomasyn, in all their splendor, were keeping a close eye on Grayson and I. I jumped in at the next part of the oath.

"To speak and be silent, to do and let be…"

"Why are you doing that? Stop!" Grayson's voice was hushed but icy. He still carried a fury about him.***

"Grayson, we lost. You must accept that. Besides, they are watching us."

The most haunting person of all, however, had to be Blanche. Over the past few days, I started to piece it together. She was the Emperor of the East's daughter. She stood at his side, ignoring the enslaved elves sitting at her father's feet.

Antony and Lewis convinced me that her feelings for me, however, were real. She insisted that I got proper treatment and kept calling me "Sugarplum." Even now, she was smiling flirtatiously at me.

"To come and to go, in need or plenty…"

"Drake, we can't follow him! That goes against our very morals. What could come out of it? I won't bow to him, and you shouldn't either!"

"In peace or war, in living or dying…"

I was afraid that someone would hear him and his rebellious comments. "Grayson, think of your family. If someone were to hear you and report your words, then…"

"I'd rather die with dignity than live as another puppet." Grayson crossed his arms. I was thankful that there were so many people in here. Hopefully not many would notice that Grayson and I were taking the oath.

"From this hour henceforth…"

"Grayson, I fear for you and your family's sakes," I pleaded. The Emperor was not as forgiving as the previous one. One wrong move, and the Commander of the Armies was dead.

"Until my Lord release me…"

"You need not be." Grayson's voice was cold, colder than it ever was. "You have yourself to consider after all."

"Or death take me…"

"Grayson," I begged. But he was already walking away, ignoring me completely. I stared at his back, dumbfounded.

"Or the world end. So say I…"

I continued to watch Grayson, hopeful that he wouldn't try anything stupid. Impulse was the most dangerous weapon someone could have, and, guided by determination and pride, it could become the most deadly.

"Drake...Son of None."***

* * *

I was really close to finding a cure for Armen's situation. The Emperor continued to allow me to research my idea. In fact, he was all for it. It's been a month since the siege ended and the Empire fell into his hands. I've not talked to Grayson since then.

I just needed to read one last book on possession, then develop a magical formula that could force Herobrine out of him for good. But fate would not allow this to happen. Goodness no.

I was pulled from the statue by force. Otherwise I would have stayed in the Conceptual Chamber to continue seeking out an answer to solve Armen's problem.

I glared at the men garbed in blues and reds. "What is it? What is so important that you had to interrupt my work?"

"We need you to come with us," the dark-skinned man stated. I recognized him immediately: Symond.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, a slight edge in my voice.

The other one, Ivo, nodded grimly. "'Fraid there is. Come'on. Wouldn't want to keep the Emperor waiting, now would'cha?" He grabbed my arm with a surprisingly strong grip. Then again, he single-handedly took down Thomasyn.

I tried to wrench my arm from his grasp. "What's wrong with you?! I don't know what any of this has to do with me!"

Symond patiently nodded. "We figured as much, but it's the Emperor's orders. He wants you alive, or rather, Blanche asked for you."

"Blanche?!" I struggled even more in outrage. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Please Drake," Ivo pleaded with a teensy smile. "Just come quietly. Unlike the rest, Blanche has specifically asked for you to remain unharmed."

"The rest?!" What was going on? I didn't know what I did wrong, nor did I care. I was just minding my own business. Jakyss already knew what I was doing (to a certain extent anyway). It wasn't as if I was doing anything illegal.

Symond reached for his sword and twisted it so that the heavy hilt was facing me. "Then it looks like we are going to use the hard way."

He swung the object towards my head in an attempt to knock me out. Thinking quickly, I rolled between his knees. As I did so, my foot felt something, something I had long forgotten.

I slid off my shoe and groped inside for the cloth-wrapped silver dagger. I shook off the cloth, and it landed out of reach. Gripping the handle with both hands, I charged.

However, I was not comfortable with the weapon. He easily deflected the blow. Symond chuckled. "You poor boy. You know that I was not going to hurt you. Not by much, anyway."

I backed up. I thought about using a magical attack, but since I've mainly been focusing on helpful things, I have yet to master combat magic. My hand started to glow with a feeble blue light for a telekinesis spell, but it quickly died.

"I don't know what it is that I've done! Please, just let me go."

I heard fast-paced footsteps outside the library. A few seconds later, Grayson came in snarling. His lips were curled in a look of anger that should have been beyond him.

"Leave him alone! He had nothing to do with it!"

"Grayson?!"

Ivo and Symond forgot about me. "Get him!" Symond yelled. He flipped his long sword to meet with Grayson's blade. I've never seen it before. It had a deep violet hue in color. Perhaps he got it during one of the many battles he's participated in?

Grayson's nostrils flared. "Get. Away!" He pushed back the sword and shoved Symond into the wall with his hand on his dark neck.

Ivo started to creep up on Grayson with his rapier raised, ready to strike. Suddenly, it was clear where my loyalties lay, and it was not with the Empire. It was my friend. My best friend. I grabbed the dagger from the ground hit him in the back of the head with the backside of my blade. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Grayson slit Symond's throat coldly. I stared at the pools of blood forming around us. Grayson wiped Symond's blood off of his chin.

"That's what you deserve, you son of a bitch."

Grayson then noticed that I was still here, and that I was not a figment of his broken imagination. "Drake?" He enveloped me in a hug. "Oh thank God you're still alive!"

I hesitantly returned the gesture. "What, Grayson?! What's going on? Why are they attacking us?!"

He released me. Hesitating, Grayson answered, "Well, you see…I uh…" He took a deep breath with renewed determination. "We need to get out of here." Grayson started feeling around the wall franticly.

I couldn't help but stare at him suspiciously. "Grayson, what did you do?" It was obvious that he knew what was going on, and that it was his fault.

Grayson looked me in the eyes painfully. "Drake, come _on_. More are probably coming." He pressed a spot on the wall, and a passage opened up. It was a dark, stone lined tunnel. Grayson seized a torch off of the wall and lit it with his flint-and-steel.

Stubbornly, I said, "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on!"

Grayson sighed exasperatedly. "There's no time! We can't stay here much longer!"

I crossed my arms, knowing that I was pushing his limits already. "I deserve to know why they want us dead." The words felt cold on my tongue. I never expected to say that sentence for the rest of my life. The Empire was supposed to be a place of peace. We were supposed to start our life anew, not watch it fall apart.

Grayson sighed and stared at his feet. "You're right, but not now. I-I'll tell you later. Just go through the stupid hatch!"

I knew that he wouldn't have told me to do something unless if he was deadly serious. If Grayson wanted me to escape, then why should I distrust him? "Fine! But you must tell me later what is going on."

Grayson nodded sadly. "I guess there's no other way."

I thought that it was necessary to change the subject. "Why did you build this, anyway? I thought that you liked this place."

Grayson growled. "That was before the Empire fell to the rule to a tyrant, back when it was under the rule of the real Emperor. Besides, it's better to be safe than sorry, you know? You wouldn't believe how many passages are in my house." He let out a choked noise. "Were, anyway."

I suddenly remembered something. "Grayson, what…what about your family."

His voice went distant, and a haunted look clouded his eyes. Grayson gave me a look of hurt and mourning. "D-d-don't w-worry about that." Grayson's voice kept breaking up. "W-what ma-matters is that yo-you are safe. Let's g-go."

Then I realized what it was. There was a reason that Grayson came in here to look for me, and there was a reason why he thought that I might have been dead already. "Oh my god."

Grayson looked at me. For the first time since Armen's death, I saw him struggling to keep it together. His eyes were full of grief, and his face was puffed up and cherry red from tears.

Grayson shook his head and gestured forward. I obeyed without thinking, abandoning my life in the Empire and my studies to save Armen from his fate.

* * *

Neither of us spoke. Grayson was staring despondently at the flames, mirroring the events of two years ago. I, on the other hand, was passing my dagger from hand to hand, staring at the crusted blood staining the silver. The blood belonged to my first kill: Raulin.

He and Winnefred were waiting for us at the end of the tunnel. It was ironic since they hated each other's guts, but times changed. They both shared a common enemy: me. When they figured that I had escaped with Grayson, they must have decided that the escape was through the library since I never spent any time inside my own house.

Raulin went after me first, leaving Grayson and Winnefred to fight on their own terms. Raulin used knives like me, but he was better trained than I. For one awful moment, I was certain that I would die. Still, this time I had better control over my powers. I had to do it to protect my friend. I concentrated on burning the blades. They fused together, incasing his fingers in a prison of diamond. He screeched in distress as his skin began to peel: the rest of his body caught on fire.

I used the knife to put an end to his suffering. Just a quick slash at his throat, and Raulin was dead. I had looked up to find Grayson standing over Winnefred's corpse, no remorse in his eyes. Just hurt.

But it wasn't Grayson who delivered the blow. Martin, who was standing in the shadows, cast the fatal stab. Then the estranged man ran off, still mumbling his nonsense.

We might not have gotten out if it weren't for Antony and Lewis. They weren't close enough to Grayson to be targeted, but our alliance from two years ago still held true. They provided us with food and supplies, and they looked the other way when we made it to the gate. They promised us five minutes before they had to report it. We understood completely.

Now here we were, miles away from "home," even though it can't be called that now. Both our houses were burned; we had to pass by. It hurt that the last thing I had left of Armen's was now consumed by fire, but now I had other things to worry about, most importantly, Grayson.

The loss of his family affected him in more ways than I could say. I could tell that he believed that it was all his fault. I still don't know what it was that he did, but in my book, nothing could excuse the executions of one's entire family.

What could I say to make him feel better? I hugged him. I was the exact same way when Armen died, just as depressed and distant as he was. My only concern was with the fire and how it reminded me of Armen's death. These flames must do the same to Grayson.

I waved my hand and changed the color of the flames to a deep purple, like dragon's breath. I meant to make him forget that it was fire that took the lives of his family, but the color seemed to make it worse.

"Want to talk about it, Grayson? It might make you feel a little better."

"Nothing I do or say can bring my family back from the dead, Drake. You of all people should know that."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Drake. I know what it was you were up to inside the Conceptual Chamber or whatever it is called."

"You knew?" That surprised me. I told no one of the true nature of my experiments.

"Wasn't it obvious?" he asked forlornly. "I knew how much he meant to you. You were like brothers; you _were_ brothers. It was clear that you wanted him back. When the Emperor told me that your experiments were involving the development of other lives inside the Chamber, I knew that Armen had to be your driving force."

Grayson tossed a twig into the fire. It sizzled as it was caught by the flames. Gravity pulled it farther into the inferno. Steadily, the branch was consumed by the flames that devoured all.

I felt awful for what I was about to ask. "Grayson, I know that you might not feel up to it right now, but tell me, what is going on?"

Grayson sniveled slightly. "Can't you tell? You're the mage."

I looked past the wrecked man's life force. Then I noticed another force. I should have detected it immediately. "The…Dragon's Egg?"

He nodded and patted his backpack. "I couldn't let the Emperor get to it. It wasn't _his_. Before the Emperor of the West died, He told me that the other Emperor couldn't get ahold of it. I already knew of its existence, and I knew of its power, but I didn't plan on taking it for myself until the Emperor told me. I need you to understand that."

"He told you? I thought that it was only His head mages who knew."

Grayson shrugged. "I was His second-in-command, remember? He told me shortly after we joined the Empire. Don't think that I'm stupid, Drake." His voice was bitter towards the end. "I stole that egg the moment the East looked like it would win. It just took the current dictator an incredibly long time to find me."

He stared back into the flames. At least Grayson's fire wasn't completely gone, but it scared me. It was full of anger and darkness now. I knew that he wanted to inflict hurt on so many. I understood that feeling, too.

"Grayson, it wasn't your _fault_. How could you have known that he would have went after your family?"

"Because that is what he does!" he hissed. "He enjoys pain and suffering, and he is not afraid to show it."

Grayson ripped off his gloves and started to fiddle with something around his finger: his wedding ring. It glinted innocently. Such a little thing. Still, seeing it must have brought him more pain than anything else.

"I expect that you would be leaving soon," Grayson said from his grieving ball of shame. "I won't blame you. In fact, I encourage it. You stand a better chance alone than with a criminal."

"No," I said firmly. "People like us, we have to stick our noses out for each other. I would never abandon you. I'll help you with your Egg. I promise, your family's lives won't be in vain."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Drake," Grayson warned. His voice cracked.

"But you're my friend…no, more than that…you're practically my brother…I can't leave you to your grief. Remember, I can't leave you alone after that, can I?"

He tried to laugh, but it came out a sob. Brusquely, he buried his face into my chest. I felt his tears stain the blue cloth of my shirt and sting my skin.

Most people would be repulsed by this and would pull away. Grayson used to have a hard shell, and he wouldn't let anyone penetrate it. His tears were strategically issued. He equipped them when I tried to leave him two years ago. I figured out his plan. But I was wrong to think that. While his desire to not grieve in loneliness might have been a ploy to get me to stay, there was some truth to the words now. Sometimes all what someone really needs is a friend who will stick by you no matter what.

So I just let him. Like a good friend should.

* * *

_**There we go. A nice, happy little chapter. I didn't quite intend the feels towards the end, but it's here to stay. **_

_**Some of you might have seen the sneak peek I put on Twitter. Now you can see that it was actually towards the end because I am evil. **_

_**Now, I have a challenge for you all. I just so happen to have an author's secret in here. It was a little experiment I was conducting, and you all are my lab squirrels. I came up with an idea ages ago, and the chapter kind of centers around that. It affected my word choice and everything. This is a test to see if I was successful in installing some feelings. If anyone is successful in figuring out my idea, they will get a shoutout next chapter and on Twitter. **_

_**So reread this as many times as you would like. You might just find my author's secret. Here's a little hint: it's been a part of something that has been all over Wattpad. **_

**_Next, we have to respond to all of the reviews I have been getting. I always enjoy this part. _**

CJ: Pretty much. I wanted to use a different way to open up last chapter instead of an author's note. Fun fact, when I was writing it, the Harry Potter theme came on in my i-Tunes, which is why it deviates from "Megalovania." Well, I am about to turn sixteen in like, two weeks, so that might give you an idea if I am older than you. Why is it coming as a shock that I am blonde? I thought that I said something about that before. Aren't we all ultra cosmic space potatoes?

Firelover123: Woah, words! I wanted to have that nostalgia feel for last chapter more than anything. I've been seeing the Grayson/Notch thing for about a year now, what are you talking about? I have this book of my notes of the new Haunted episodes on Wattpad, and the blurry edges was the first thing I saw. I had a huge rant involving that and the brand new powers he has. And Drake's new bloodthirstiness. And just about everything. I actually stole Grayson's reaction when I found out that I one some money from the Science Fair (and now the Navy wants me). To be fair, Slimey technically betrayed them first. I am hopeful that they will save Armen. I am debating my own version of them saving Armen for a one-shot, but I am waiting until after the next episode to start writing it...unless if they spend 394,313,413,590,849,509,905 years being lazy. The Demonic Squirrel was the best part I wrote. I'm so glad that you liked it. You ensured that Demonic Squirrel would live on in my head. Drake to Herobrine: geeettttttt dunked on! At that part in the last chapter, I was still planning out "Triple Decisions." The squirrel was intentional. I also mentioned squirrels this chapter too. Someday, I plan on going back and adding squirrels to every chapter. I read her story, and it was fun. "Hamilton." Easy enough to remember. My mom is obsessed with Wicked and The Count of Monte Cristo. I wonder if she has Hamilton. I love how you said "probably." And so, here we are today with another chapter. I know that feel with my sister (she is refusing to give Merlin a chance even though there is a Lady in the Lake). And you are now reading Book 7? You are gonna have a bad time. FANDOMS! MADNESS! EXCITEMENT!

JazzTastic: I won't advise suing me for your broken mind because I want to be a lawyer. In the unlikely event that I am correct, you and the rest of my readers might be more accepting of it than others. You're not the only person I've ruined squirrels for. Try watching Alvin and the Chipmunks, or try going to a potluck at your church, and the centerpiece of your table has drawings of squirrels on them. Yeah, I've ruined squirrels for myself forever. Try saying "Grayson Notch Butterscotch" five times fast. And you are PsychoGirl2003 and I's hero now.

PsychoGirl2003: The squirrel bit was the best, no exceptions. Your secret is safe with us, your dad needn't know about the lack of minds. It was fun unbreaking the feels, but I don't think that I would do that again. I enjoy having surprises. I keep telling my best friend that the Haunted fandom is literally going to hell, and she just bursts out laughing. Again, why do people imagine me with brown hair? If anything, I thought that it would be with red hair because of my skin. I tried a little archery. My mom just bought four bows for if the world ends, but I prefer fencing. I swear, I have to be the reincarnation of Joan of Arc or something. And congrats on your ten (even though Katniss got an 11 XD). Miracle stories don't really make me get sad, but I'll take your word for it. By the way, did you notice that Drake did NOT have a headache this episode? That in itself was weird.

One Girl Army: Hello! Welcome to Hell, may I take your order? And you must not forget it. The reason was because they are idiots...No, here is what I think. I can imagine that grief could lead to desperation. Drake was desperate enough to die, so it clouded his thoughts, and he couldn't think properly. Grayson, however, was determined to not let Drake die. They simply didn't think about using a pig or squirrel.

_**So many reviews *breathes*. **_

_**Um, what to work on now? I've been working on this for so long. I have started on "Rebuilding" and "Broken Ties," but that is it. Ouch. Blame Demonic Squirrel. **_

_**For anyone with Twitter, can we get #BlameDemonicSquirrel trending? He is to me as Pink Sheep is to ExplodingTNT. Only no mustache. **_

_**Can I get fan-art of Demonic Squirrel with a mustache? Or any fan-art of him, period? I have one, which I put on Twitter, but I'll retweet any fan-art you give me. **_

_**And, you might or might have noticed, but Blanche is the dark-haired woman with the Scottish accent in "Stories." Boom. She now has a name. I put a picture of her on Twitter. She is amazing. ESPECIALLY her hair. I love it so much. **_

_**I can't give a date on my next update, but I should first finish a bit for my collab with RosetheHedgehog2001. BYE!**_

_**And happy Day of the Magi**_

_**~Lya200~**_


	42. Safe House

_**I don't think anyone could have expected this before today. I certainly didn't. I did not even start writing this until yesterday, and I thought that I wouldn't be able to continue it until later on. I've proved myself wrong. **_

_**And the amount of dialogue in this is AMAZING! I am just SHOCKED by how little I used. **_

_**And my shout-outs. I feel successful from my challenge. Here are the ones who have been successful: Firelover123, CJ, PsychoGirl2003, and kittycakes. **_

_**But wait, what was my secret? Because I am your friendly neighborhood squirrel, I'll tell you after I finish breaking your feels *cue The Imperial March*. **_

_**Music**_

-"Merlin Lost" from Merlin

-"The Friends" by Nicholas Hooper (Half-Blood Prince)

-"Three is Company" by Howard Shore (Fellowship of the Ring)

-"Guinevere" from Merlin

-"Premonition" from Undertale

-"Elanor" by Howard Shore (Return of the King)

_**This was the hardest time choosing music ever, but here you have it. Nice, completely happy music...crap. **_

_**Just enjoy this. Please :)**_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Safe House

Grayson's POV

There it was again. Drake let out an agonized whimper before falling back into his slumber. I looked at him helplessly, knowing that there was nothing I could do for him. This was His curse on my friend; only He had the power to stop this madness. I don't think that Herobrine would ever stop this torture. It was too fun for Him.

I tightened my fists. I just felt so _useless_. Irritated, I punched the wall. The force of the impact was so strong that it left a small hole where my hand made contact with the wool-covered dry wall. My knuckles started bleeding from the hit. I ignored the wounds.

Drake didn't deserve this. None of them deserved what they got: Drake, Armen, my family, all of them. All they stood for was good and happiness, whereas for me, I was meant to wreck and to ruin. Every time I lost sight of that, I would be hit hard with reality. I thought that having friends would be a nice change. Instead, Armen "died," and Drake abandoned me. I thought that I could steal the Dragon's Egg and hatch it. My family was executed. Finally, I thought that I could help Drake with his quest, and he in turn would help me with mine.

Now look at him. Drake took a poisoned arrow to the leg to save me. That assassin would have killed me otherwise. That arrow was meant for me, not for Drake. The poison weakened his defenses, leaving Drake vulnerable to Herobrine.

I glanced at the diamond sword leaned against the wall. I left it there the other night after Herobrine possessed Drake. I didn't want him to stab himself in his sleep, and I certainly didn't want him to run rampant on me again.

I heard some murmuring from the dead. With a hopeful gaze, I put a hand on Drake's shoulder. "I'm here."

"Armen…"

"Drake?" I eagerly looked for a sign of life from my comatose friend. "It's me, Grayson."

"Armen…" Drake mumbled. He said a few other unintelligible words before falling back into his snoring pattern.

I laid a hand on his forehead. "His fever's getting worse, anyway. Nothing I'm doing seems to be working."

I sighed. He wasn't going to get better while He is still out there and the Empire on our tails. I had to find a better way to help him than sitting at his potential deathbed with a wet cloth and cool water.***

At first, I thought that what I needed to be doing was traveling north and buy some medicine, but that would only delay the problem. Like it or not, Drake was potentially going to die at any given time, or Herobrine will take him over completely. I'm not sure if I even want to tell him. The part of Him that resides in the dark shadows of Drake's mind was growing more and more powerful with each headache he had. Soon, Drake would only be a shell of my friend, controlled by a demon who lives for bloodshed and kills for fun.

And there was nothing I could do about it! I knew little of magic, and that was that it came from my egg, and I knew what Drake taught me, but besides that, nothing! There wasn't anything that I could do to help Drake. When he falls prey to darkness, I can only watch in horror as Drake disappears…Just like how he did with Armen.

I leaned against the wall, leaving my bloodstained palms flat against the surface. I lost track long ago whether the blood was my own, or if it belonged to someone else. The most logical explanation was that the newest coat of rustic red came from Drake when I tried to treat his arrow wound. I scoffed. Fat load of help that was.

I turned back around, my eyes probably glittering. It can't go on like this. I had to find a way on my own. Drake and Armen were both way more important than the Egg. I don't even remember why I was so hesitant just days ago to help Armen.

Was it because I was afraid that I would fail? No, because I have failed again and again and again. Was it because I was wary of Drake? Of course not. While I have been betrayed many times and had developed trust issues, I could never live with myself for abandoning a friend in need. Was it because I was afraid that I would watch Drake die? That was probably it.

I was tired of watching the bloodshed and doing _nothing_. I was tired of _living _while everyone died around me. This cowardice was useless. I was sick of this life. I only wanted to go back to a simpler time when the fate of the world did not rest on my shoulders. At least then I didn't hate myself.

Because of his fever, Drake's sleeping form shivered. I found a spare blanket inside the chest. I wrapped it around Drake's shoulders lovingly. This was one of the few things this world taught me: how to be a caring father or friend. Even though I sucked at it, I still knew how to help when someone was cold or hungry or just needed a friend.

But still, no matter what I do to try and help Drake, nothing can ever make up for what I did to my family. I am the reason for all the hurt they felt. I was worthless and cold, damned for what I have done. Even hatching the Egg wouldn't do me any good. Herobrine was still at large, tormenting the only friends I had. He used them as vessels to get at me, playing with our sanities, our lives, and our relationships.***

I was guilt-ridden and torn between wanting life and death, but only one thing truly mattered. No matter what I did in the past, present, or future, I had at least one friend who'd stick by me for years to come. And here I was, all but ready to accept his fate. He saved my life, and I couldn't even return the favor.

But can't I? If, if, if I could just find a way, I'd do it in the blink of an eye. I had nothing left to lose besides Drake. If I could just save both him and Armen, I might begin to earn back some of my self-worth. I could never truly forgive myself, but I could comfort myself in knowing that Drake and Armen were alive and well.

I removed a diamond sledgehammer from the chest. It would have to do. I took some rusty nails from under the bed and nailed them into the wall. I laid a wooden board across the tacks. On top of the shelf, I put down my sword for Drake to keep. Where I was going, I had no need of a weapon. It might be suicide, but it is my one thought on how I could save my friend.

I left my backpack as well, only taking the two wedding rings that I had deep within its pockets. They would be _useless _to Drake and Armen, and they meant the world to me. I will have not need of any supplies for survival. As far as I was concerned, this was a one-way trip. The moment I step out of this safe house, I could never go back.

They say that the vandal always returns to the scene of the crime. I believed the rumors. It was the only thing I had to go off of for Herobrine's location. I knew how to get to the Red Keep through the passages designed by bandits seeking a way that would allow them to cross the border between the Empire and the Red Keep. It was how I escaped, and it was how others have as well.

I turned back one last time at Drake. Knowing that this might be the last time that I see him, I did what I previously gave little thought. I leaned over him and put my lips to his sickeningly warm forehead. "Sweet dreams, Drake."

I then left the house, feeling at peace. It was something to be accepting of your own death, but if it was what would keep Drake alive and bring back the best friend he deserved, then I was completely willing to do such a thing.

* * *

I stood at the scorch-marked gates, unarmed and alone, just like how I should be. The Red Keep has all but fallen into ruin. Slavers beat at the bare backs of their slaves, ravenous and uncaring. The wellbeing of the prisoners was beneath them. The cultists deserved death. They were almost as bad as me.

I walked past them. They paid me no mind. It was unsettling, but it further confirmed what I suspected, that He was here and was expecting me. That frightened me, but it was to be expected. He knew that I would stop at nothing to get what I desired, save only if it would affect the lives of those I loved. This was Herobrine's trap, and I was walking straight into it.

Slaves, with their bruised, bloodied, and dirt-soaked faces, watched as I walked by. Their eyes were devoid of any hope for freedom. They had suffered enough under this new regime. If I had the power to help them, I would, but I was only a man, an outlaw in the eyes of the Empire. I was their equal, our only difference being that I was still a free man. I have yet to be caught, but if I am, my punishment would be far too great.

They chipped away at the dirt and stone. The cultists had already cleared out some of the charred ruins from the latest attack to make place for mining. The slaves chained together by shackles were digging for something. If the cultists wanted whatever was buried in the earth, then it couldn't be good.***

But I shouldn't worry about that. The tables will be turned on the Cult of Herobrine soon. Each of these men and women will learn someday how their "Lord" was nothing but a vicious demon who didn't give a shit about His subjects. Herobrine must have already issued the command that I be allowed to come through here as long as I was unarmed. This was His game of chess, not mine, and we were the two kings. We were unable to make a bold move, but one had to catch the other in order to win the game.

A lump of gold stained in red and garnished with skulls stood up ahead. It was obviously Herobrine's throne. He was still in the form of a young teenaged boy. He bit into a solid red apple, His teeth gnashing at the polished skin and the juicy fruit. He didn't look up, but He did purr, **"Took you long enough to decide on your loyalties, boy." **

I breathed slowly, already accepting my fate. You can never accept your fate. Mine was to give myself up for the good of the world. Only then could peace be achieved. Herobrine would be powerless and nothingness, as would I. I was tired of watching Drake and Armen's torture. How many others would have to go through the same thing before one of us won?

"I choose my friends over myself. You should know that," I said tight-lipped. My voice was foul and stiff. This _thing_ was the thing I loathed the second-most, surpassed only by that of the Empire and anyone who agreed with their unfair ideas.

**"But of course. There would be no fun in it otherwise. I wouldn't enjoy winning without having a good time first." **He tossed the gnawed on apple core over His shoulder. The browned fruit smashed on the pavement and rolled away. **"So I take it that you are ready to submit?" **

"Only if it means that you were to remove yourself from Armen and Drake's bodies into mine, heal all of the injuries that they have suffered, and then promise that you would let them live in peace," I said, my voice becoming deeper with each word. I was already falling back into the man I once was long ago: Notch, king of the world of good and peace.

**"A fair sounding trade, considering how ****_fun_**** it would be to use your body instead. I liked being whole. At least with Collin's form I was able to maintain complete control." **He held out a gloved hand. **"I accept." **

I gave Him a look of revulsion, disgusted by Herobrine. Then, I held out my own hand, with its dirt-caked fingernails and dusty green fingerless gloves. "Then I accept my terms, too."

* * *

Drake's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at the stone ceiling of my room. Then, remembering where I was, I leaped out of the bed faster than a squirrel climbing a tree.

"Grayson?!" I called out. "Are you here?!" I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I do remember is being shot with an arrow and listening to Grayson's story. After that, it was a blank wall.

My friend didn't answer. I realized with a jolt that my leg was no longer sore. I looked down. The cloth of my jeans was intact, no longer blemished by my blood. I lifted the cuff to reveal a perfectly whole leg.***

I scratched my head. Was it all a dream, or was _this _a dream? This couldn't be a reality. I pinched my left forearm. It stung at the squeeze. Nope, this had to be real. So where was Grayson at?

I pushed open the door into Armen's room. The bed looked like it wasn't slept in for days. The sheets were tightly tucked in. It looked unfriendly. I backed away from the bed, shaken.

"GRAYSON!" I yelled. There was no answer. I fled the bedrooms to go into the kitchen/living room. It wasn't how I left it. There was a mound of firewood by the door. A brewing stand was set up on my counter. The walls were lined in shelves. On these shelves were things like potions, shovels, and, with a jolt I realized, Grayson's sword. On top of the weapon was a smudge piece of paper with writing on it.

I picked up the sheet. It was soft from exposure to moisture. Grayson might have carried it inside his backpack the whole time. I flipped it over. It was one of the pages from the journal we found in the train station, but this wasn't what Grayson wanted me to see. I flipped it back to the side it was on. The handwriting was messy, as if he was being rushed to write it. The strokes were sharp and violent, a definite sign of rebellion.

* * *

_Drake, my dear friend. You deserved more than what you got. I was only holding you back and bringing suffering unto you. I went to go make things right. If you were to look into a mirror, you'd see what I mean._

* * *

There was a mirror in my bedroom. I took the purple sword and the note with me. I unlatched the chest and closed my eyes, expecting dust to fly into the air. When it didn't, I realized that the contents were already disturbed. Ignoring that, I removed a cracked hand mirror from the depths of my trunk.

I gasped softly. My left eye had a pupil in it. I stared at the indigo iris, shocked. "It can't be," I muttered. I looked back at the letter.***

* * *

_If you were to look into a mirror, you'd see what I mean. You are free from His curse, and Armen is too. He might be in his old room, or in the basement you always complained about, or upstairs where there is the best vantage point. I can't be sure, but…_

* * *

I bolted up the steps. Knowing my best friend, this had to be where he was staying. I threw the doors open wide. Then I saw him with his hands folded behind him looking out the window, or what was left of it. Time took this place back over. The hill has grown, almost overtaking this place completely.

He turned around. His baby-blue eyes widened. Then I locked my arms around him. "Armen?"

Armen looked lost and struggled a little bit. "Drake? What am I doing here? I don't remember anything. Where's Grayson?"

I held up the note, not daring to finish it. To say that I was afraid of what I might find in it would be an understatement, but I had to know. I wanted to know why Armen was here and Grayson was not.

* * *

_I can't be sure, but Armen should be there in my place. He is your best friend. I know what he meant to you, and that is why I did it. It was my fault, all of it, and if you were to think back, you'd see that I am telling the truth. _

_Don't think for one second that I want this. Those last few days that I have spent with you have been some of the greatest days of my life. I haven't been this happy ever since before my family died. But I've made my choice. I wouldn't dare to leave you here with the wrong kind of friend. _

_We set out together to free Armen. There he is, a free man. Both of you are, and free you shall be for the rest of your lives. _

_I've gone where I can harm none but myself. Herobrine didn't anticipate how strong I actually am. It helps that I was completely aware of what I was doing. _

_Don't try to find me. By the time you read this, I am probably no longer myself. I shouldn't be able to hurt you guys anymore. _

_And if you are still interested in helping me, well I'm not saying you should, but the egg is hidden in another secret room in my basement. If you ever get a chance, maybe you could hatch it. If not, well, it might be for the best. I don't want either of you to get hurt. _

_The Empire shouldn't want to bother you if I am not around. Herobrine shouldn't be able to bother you, either. I've made sure of that. _

_Thanks for being my friend, Drake, and for standing by me when others would not. ~Grayson~_

* * *

**_There we go. Grayson's sacrifice, more hints at bromance, everything. I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I'm glad that I did. Maybe then I might be able to write "Rebuilding." _**

**_I don't know what to say about this. I might have been partially influenced by Minecraft Diaries, except I had the plan to write this since before I started watching the series, much before the episode where Aaron does the thing to help Garroth, and...yeah, I don't want to get into that. _**

**_Okay, for my author's secret...eh, let's wait a little longer, shall we? _**

Firelover123: There is a PERFECTLY good explanation behind those names. I was using a medieval name generator for all their names except for Michi, Raphael, and Raulin. When the generator gave me Leonardo, I decided to also use Raphael because of TMNT. And I started cheering aloud when you solved it, even though you did not realize it. Yes, the Grake/Drayson was real; that was the whole point. What's really funny is that Blanche was originally a completely separate character, then, with some merging magic borrowed from Collin, I made Blanche the Emperor's daughter who had a thing for Drake. But here's the thing: you didn't have to wait this time around. Yes, I will marry you! (JK XD) I might have been influenced by Divergent subconsciously. I can't remember my reason for choosing a tournament. I think that I just wanted to throw Drake and Grayson into the situation where they had to fight each other, but I used Divergent as a reference.

CJ: Yesh, Drayson was a thing here. And hey, 14 isn't that much younger than me. My best friend was reading over my shoulder when you posted the review, and she loves the whole thing with the space potato. And, YES, I am SO READY FOR THE SCRIPT! AND THE SPIN-OFF! AND EVERYTHING! Taking my friend's words, I need to stop! But I won't. THANKS! :)

PsychoGirl2003: Well, not quite; "Unforgiving" was a couple thousand words longer, but it was close. Katniss got an 11 in the first book and a 12 in the second, but it doesn't count since the gamemakers wanted her dead. I love how we have gotten so used to Drake getting migraines that we are shocked when he doesn't, especially after using all of that magic. And enjoy the Wattpad, it is amazing. To be honest, I've not actually read a whole lot of fantasy series compared to how many are out there. I don't have a library card, so I have little access, especially since my school library is just a small bookshelf smaller than my personal one. The Demonic Squirrel is more than just a mascot; he is my new best friend! The Demonic Squirrel Army...I like it. I am going to design a crest now for it. And a flag. We will be amazing, better than the Sky Army and the other armies out there. I hope that you feel better, soon. I covered the Divergent bit in my response for Firelover123, and yes, ship the Drayson. And you convinced me to look up Demonic Squirrel pictures. I found one image with Dean Winchester, and his eyes were white...it was hilarious.

kittycakes: You are never done, young padawan. No, you are not the only one. I have very recently started to ship the two of them; it was secretly a part of last chapter. We can't help the insane if we already are insane ourselves.

_**NOW I can share it, though if you read the responses, it might have dawned on you. My author's secret...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**The thing I secretly centered the last chapter on...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**A thing that was seemingly obvious...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Something I should probably be saying now...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Was...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**That...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**DRAYSON WAS A THING! Okay, it was more one-sided last chapter, but I continued to build off of the bromance in this. **_

_**I already gave shout-outs at the beginning of the last chapter. If you have a Twitter, please say something. I want to mention you on Twitter. I will be doing that on Wednesday. Let me know before then. **_

_**Now I will go on and be perfectly lazy. Later alligators! **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	43. Rebuilding

**_Hola mis amigos. Me llamo...heh, like I'd reveal my real name for all to see XD _**

**_It took me longer than it should have for me to write this. I think that I started the rough draft about a year ago, then I went back through today and changed up everything except for the previously thing. _**

**_Now I have a perfectly good excuse why I didn't update..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_For once, I'm not going to be making stuff up. For all stalkers of my profile, you'd know that I just started a Merlin story called "Arthur." It is not yet a week old, and I am already on chapter 3. _**

**_Check it out. Apparently I am better at updating it than I am with this story. _**

**_"Arthur" is set in 2016, long after the events of Merlin (and the series finale that breaks the hearts of all, even me). It is literally the reincarnation of Arthur, but I am trying to do something different from most stories. For some reason, people think that ALL the characters would be reincarnated even though Kilgharrah said that ARTHUR would rise again. I mean, isn't that the meaning of the Once and Future King? _**

**_Not that I am going to be abandoning everyone to their fate; I'm just taking a different approach. _**

**_So, if you want to read something that actually gets updated on time, read "Arthur." I am so proud of it. _**

**_Now that I am done with my rant, let's go to this story. _**

**_This has been suggested by the amazing CJ ages ago, and it is a sequel to The Cost of Friendship. VERY long overdue, if I do say so myself. _**

**_I got some inspiration from the heart-wrenching series finale of Merlin *cough the Hold Me scene cough* and today's episode of Minecraft Diaries. Yes, I'm talking about YOU Laurance, you heartless bastard. _**

**_Awkwardly realizes that that is kind of what I am. _**

**_Musicsothatidontgetcarriedawaybymyranting_**

-"Burial" from Season 4 of Merlin

-"Funeral Pyre For a Jedi" by John Williams (Star Wars VI)

-"Respite" from Undertale

-"Farewell Aragog" by Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter)

-"Goodnight" from Undertale

_**And voila. Music. And there are no Kevin MacLeod or LOTR musics this time. **_

_**Let's see if I can finish this before midnight (11:23) **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Rebuilding

**Previously on The Cost of Friendship Chronicles**

_"We're here, I think."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Grayson, it's not here. There's nothing here. It's gone."_

_"Then Herobrine will die along with, sadly, one of us."_

_"Yeah, it must be me."_

_"We both owe him, Drake."_

_"No. We will go along with it for Armen."_

_"It was an honor knowing you as well. Just remember that, got it?"_

_"What, no, Grayson! Why did you do that?"_

_"I couldn't let you do it, man."_

_"Tell Luke that I…I forgive him."_

_"I… I lo…lo…love y…you."_

_"Please for…forgive me for this, Drake."_

_"It's all right now, Armen. Everything will be better now."_

* * *

Drake's POV

I cradled the still corpse in my arms. Once I was one-hundred-percent certain that Armen was okay, I went back to Grayson's still body. If I could, I would give him every bit of essence in side of me to bring him back. Grayson would never forgive me, but frankly, I don't forgive myself.

I lied to myself and to Armen. There was no way to go on. Things certainly won't be better now. Things cannot improve in a world of sorrow and hate. Willpower was feeble in comparison to darkness. I don't know why I keep rebelling against the system. Everything I try to do is for naught.

I was the entire reason why he was gone.

The sobs carried on into the night. The pinpricks I felt were from the tears on my face. The tears came from the knowledge that one of my friends returned to this earth at the cost of another just as dear. Why didn't I see this before? Grayson did not _hesitate_ to come with me because he was afraid of death. He didn't want to lose me. When it came down to it, he sacrificed himself in my place. No hesitation. Only manipulation.

I pulled the body even closer. The warmth was gone completely, leaving behind a cold numbness identical to that left in my heart. This wake up call was unnecessary. If I had known what it would cost me, I would have never went on this journey in the first place. There were probably so many different options I had. I shouldn't have accepted Grayson's help. He needed to focus on his stupid dragon.

I had no love for the beast. That was all the dragon was. It was the _thing_ that killed Grayson in the first place. Even after losing everything, he still insisted on protecting that egg. Now it has killed him too, leaving him no better off than his family. Just one more corpse to bury in the ground.

I never expected to be the one to bury Grayson. He was always stronger than me and more spirited. Really, all I am is a mistake, a plague to those around me. Every time I sought human interaction, all I got in return was hurt. Everyone for some reason thought that I was more important than themselves and sacrificed themselves for my joke of a life.

My face stung, but I didn't wipe away the salty drops that stained the layers of grime that had built up over the years. My cheeks were surely red, the same color of my bloodshot eyes. Or maybe not. Endermen don't cry, and while tears leaked out of my left, the eye was devoid of any color. Maybe it lacked pigments to make it appear red. It was just as pale as Grayson's lifeless skin.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away without looking up to check who it was. Unless if one of my friends had a direct way to contact those who controlled life and death, I did not want their comfort. If they were in my position, they'd feel just as guilty.

I wouldn't even believe them if they tried to claim that it wasn't my fault because it was. Only Armen had the right to feel as I did, but he seemed to calm about this. It was disturbing. Maybe I was imagining things. Maybe Grayson's death has made me delusional, but I was not delusional on the fact that his death could have been avoided.

Anyone with eyes could see that something could have been done.

* * *

Mia's POV

Drake was taking it harder than anyone. For the past week, now, he has barely said anything. It's all been sobs and insane whispers directed at Grayson's jacket, which he insisted on keeping.

I've been tasked at nurturing the baby dragon. I've been doing my best. However, I knew little of dragon lore. Grayson was the one who knew that sort of thing. With him...gone, I had little to go off of. The remnants of the Magical Library proved to be useless. With Armen watching Drake and the unnamed dragon, I went back a few days ago to find anything of use. Nothing but charred rock.

Dragons were beings of magic. When I lived in the elvish kingdom of Mirkwood, ancient scholars taught me that dragons were magic _itself_. When they were said to have died out, magic died as well. With the discovery of the last dragon's egg came the slow return of magic. How fitting that magic had to be the thing that brought back the dragons?***

I did not know where my humor came from.

Still, I needed help. Only one person stood a chance at saving the last at the dragon race, and he wouldn't even look at the creature. The poor thing must feel so lonely. Armen was no help since he barely knew that the dragon egg had existed. Drake, the one with magic, was still moping and wallowing in self-pity. Luke, whose hiding place was revealed by a squirrel dancing around in the bushes, was simply unreliable, and I still don't know why we are keeping him alive. That's right, Grayson "forgave" him. Whatever. I was alone on this.

"You'd tell me if you need something, won't you?" I cooed to the little dragon. It opened its mouth and let out an adorable roar. Startling green sparks flew out and nearly ignited the pink edges of my hair. I nuzzled its scaly head, and it purred. When I come to think of it, it kind of reminded me of a cat.

Another sob from Drake snapped me out of my "mothering dragons" phase. I gave the half-enderman a glare. Grayson just admitted his feelings for me, yet I was not boo-hooing on the ground. I was _trying_ to be helpful. Apparently that counted for nothing.

"You know, Drake," I started, fighting to keep my voice patient sounding. "You could stop whining and help me with the dragon. You could use a distraction after everything that's happened. Maybe you'd feel better if everything Grayson's sacrificed wasn't in vain." I gave him a reassuring smile.

Drake answered coldly, "Nothing I do would bring him back. My magic is not strong enough to bring people back from the _dead_. Besides, wouldn't that dragon be better off dead, anyway, instead of being alive where it could hurt others?"

"_Drake!_" I admonished, astounded. "How could you even say such a thing? Grayson gave up nearly everything so that it would live: his home, his reputation, his family, his life..."***

He laughed coldly. "Yet he couldn't find it within himself to give_ me_ up?" Drake countered. This was not like the friend I met in the inn. This Drake was closed off and dark. I was afraid that if Armen, Luke, and I weren't around to stop him, then he would become reckless and hurt himself.

"Don't say that. You know that he loved you like a brother. He saw a way to save you, and he took it."

"Easy for you to say." His expression became one of hurt. "I wonder how you'd react if it had been me who died. It is clear from how the two of you talked that you returned his feelings for him."

"Stop," I replied, blushing. "I would still have been sad, yes, but the physical reaction would have been the same."

"_Right_." His voice turned for a sarcastic edge. "And I suppose that Grayson would have been beating himself up like how I am now, too. But wait, he is stronger than me AND better than me. He wouldn't. In fact, I don't think that you would have even been that sad. However, since it is your _lover_ who is dead, then you actually care, even though you are keeping up that façade of stoniness."

"Shut up, Drake." Luke looked at him. I was surprised that he, of all people, would stand up for me.

"And the traitor speaks," Drake snapped harshly. A flash of regret shone in Luke's eyes. "That shut you right up."

Armen despondently avoided looking into Drake's eyes. He, too, was being a little distant, but he wasn't irritating about it like Drake. "Drake, you need to give everyone a break."

Drake wheeled onto his best friend. "Is that so? Your opinion doesn't matter, Armen. You are just at fault as I."

Ouch. Armen's lip quivered. Hesitantly, he whispered, "You don't mean that."

"Oh I do." Drake picked up his backpack, his sword, and Grayson's jacket. He put on the garment (even though it was much too small for him) and slung the bag over his shoulder. Then he buckled the ornate blade to his belt. "I suppose that you won't want to see me, anymore." Drake turned to walk away.

"You can't just leave," Luke muttered in warning.

"Oh I can." Drake looked at the hilt of his sword. "But I can't have any of you following me, so..."

Unexpectedly, he dove towards Luke and knocked him out cold. Armen didn't even struggle before the same happened to him. The last thought that I had before Drake went for me was this: _Drake has gone insane._

* * *

Armen's POV

_Darkness. Pain. Eternal fire. Destruction._

_I was burning._

_It hurt. It hurt so much._

_I was screaming._

_Darkness. Pain. Eternal fire. Destruction._

_Death in my wake. I was to blame. I was to blame for it all.***_

_Pain. I was causing all this pain, both emotional and physical._

_Destruction. I did this. I was the cause of it all._

_I was burning. I am fire. I am death. I destroyed all._

_No one stood a chance against me. No matter the sharpness of swords or the quickness of minds, no one was a match for me and His cunning._

_It hurt to think. It hurt to live. It hurt to even be in existence itself._

_Oh the hurt, the pain._

_I was to blame._

_I wanted freedom. I wanted to end it all._

_I..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Want..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Death._

* * *

Then I woke up. I rubbed the back of my hair to feel a knot forming from where Drake hit me. It amazed me that there wasn't a concussion. Maybe Drake did that with his magic. It wouldn't do for us all to be killed by his hand. He blamed himself too much already.

The pain inflicted by his words still pierced the heart in me. It was kind of my fault that Grayson was dead.

Dead. My fault. Dead. My friend was dead. Because of me.

Murderer.

"Armen?" Mia rose, wincing. She gently grazed the bump on her head with her fingers.

"I'm up." I examined Luke's unconscious body. "I don't think Drake held back on Luke."

"No," Mia giggled grimly. "I don't think so, either."

I glanced down at the ground for any footprints. Drake was clever enough to hide them...if they had even existed.

"Where could Drake have gone?" I asked myself. Mia heard me.

"I don't know, but don't worry." She took my hands and looked at me sincerely. "He'll come back. He always will."

I didn't voice my concerns. Why would he come back? I certainly wouldn't if I were in his shoes.

Mia may have been doubting Drake's sanity, but she was too trusting of mine. I'd like to keep it that way.

* * *

No one's POV

Drake fell to his knees along a riverbank. There were trees behind him, to his left, and to his right. Unless if his friends came from the opposite side of the river, they'd have a hard time making it through the trees, much less finding him.

Friends. Ha! He didn't have the right to call them that. He left them behind with the sleeping dragon. Never tickle a sleeping dragon. His name meant "dragon" in Latin. Clearly you weren't supposed to mess with a depressed dragon, either. Look where that got them.

The only reason why Drake was able to navigate through the trees was by the use of magic. If Grayson and Andruin were here, the pair would be able to slice through anything. They were made for each other. However, the OP sword was buried along with its former owner, as it rightfully should have been. As for the others, their weak stone swords and elven cutlasses would be useless against the overgrowth.

Drake buried his face into the leather, finally alone. He washed the blood away and used his powers to dry the garment. Nothing could free him from his self-loathing now. Except for one thing.***

It started out as a tiny speck of startling green light emitting from the trees. At first, Drake thought it to be magical essence belonging to the trees and thought little of it. The only thing seemingly noteworthy was that it was stronger and far more rebellious.

Then it grew to the size of an apple. Drake stopped crying and watched in morbid fascination as the ball of light grew to the size of a person.

He gawked at the shape until it slapped him. The hand went through his face, but the message was clear.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Then it was gone.

Drake took one look at the jacket in his lap and rubbed his cheek. Then he realized how big of a fool he was and started to make his way back to camp...for the third time this week. Hopefully it would be the last time.

* * *

**_I don't even KNOW what the fuck happened at the end. It just...HAPPENED. I think I am being possessed by Demonic Squirrel, who I've deemed to be Luke's best friend now. _**

**_I don't know if this counts as breaking the feels anymore. It got weird in the end. _**

**_Never tickle a sleeping dragon. _**

kittycakes: Heh, I have decided to try to make everyone ship it now. Bromance is a lot easier to right than romance. Maybe I'm saying that because I am a tomboy and don't care for whatever it is that most girls like. If you need help, don't ask me. I'm still on the waiting list. I think I need a new therapist besides Therapy Robot. That kiss was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but I don't regret it. SHIP THEM ALL! Be noticed :D Fly like the wind, Bullseye!

Firelover123: See, I am not completely useless when it comes to updates. It ACTUALLY hasn't been that long since my last update, so, again, not useless. Bromance is fun. Love it. Cherish it. Embrace it. Potatoes. Don't question the kiss. What are feelings again? Think of it this way: if you don't trust, you don't get stabbed in your sleep. I have crossovers in my head for everything, especially with The Haunted and Merlin. Don't ask. One does not simply ignore the nonsense. And thanks for the birthday wish :D

Psychogirl2003: YEP! Congrats! But, in all seriousness, when have I EVER been nice to the feels? I had fun writing the bromance. For some reason, it just comes naturally to me for writing. Don't insult history; it is my favorite subject, especially the Middle Ages, Titanic, and the wars America's been in. Oh, by the way, something broke my feels the other day: the "Hold me" scene in Merlin. His "magic reveal" was heartbreaking enough, then Arthur just HAD to be all like "Hold me" just before he died, and Merlin's grief was amazing. His actor portrayed it a little too perfectly.

CJ: He really does. I can just see it in Grayson's character. Sometimes I am envisioning different ways of how Shadow of Herobrine episode 2 could play out, and that crosses my mind a lot. It certainly is easiest to kill Grayson...which is why I need to slow down on that for now. Get some other kills in. What's wrong with us? I'll admit, a large part of last chapter was influenced from that MCD episode. That is actually where the kiss came from. I'll see what I can do for Grayson and Mia. I am SUPER ready for the script. You have no idea. I plan on getting it the night they release it, then I'll have it done, and everyone will still be reading it. And got it!

_**Okay, 15 minutes to midnight. I can do this. **_

_**For my Precious 16 birthday party, I got an amazing map of Middle Earth. And I am half-way there for my goal to get a sword. Just $300 more. Then the sword that I'll dub Excalibur will be MINE. **_

_**I don't have that much to say. Read "Arthur." I need reviews for the story. I am far more likely to update that story because I am trying to keep the chapters shorter. Watch as they become ridiculously long in the future. **_

_**BYES! **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	44. Broken Ties

_**There we go. Another chapter. Some saw the description on my profile. His is the final masterpiece. A nice, long, feels-breaking chapter. Though not in the way you'd expect. **_

**_You might remember Possibilities. Maybe not, as I had to look up the name lol. Anyway, I kind of played off the idea of betrayal. Don't worry, d_****_ifferent outcome. However, maybe that is not always a good thing. _**

**_Oh, I have an announcement to make. I kind of have a writing schedule. Not a posting schedule, a writing one. Every other day, I will wo_****_rk on this story. On the other days, I will work on Arthur. As for the other stories, I will work on them as I see fit. _**

**_Music (tough to insert on phone) _**

-"Destroying the Locket" by Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter)

-"Death Eaters" by Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter)

-"Skilfingr" by Adrian Von Ziegler

-"The Escalation" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Arthur's Final Battle" from Merlin (A day may come when I actually look up the composer, but it is not this day!)

_**That's finally settled. And no LOTR music today. I swear, every chapter for Arthur involves LOTR music. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Broken Ties

Grayson's POV

I sat by my friend in wait for a sign. Any sign would do. His condition so far hasn't been that great. I just needed to know if Drake's health would turn for the better or for the worse. He wasn't even that stable. Without the proper treatment, he will die.

I touched his forehead with the bare parts of my hand. He was still burning up. His breathing was shallow and shaky. I had halted the blood flow temporarily with makeshift bandage, but there wasn't much that I could do to heal him. The only thing left for me to do was to go on a supply run.

Hesitantly, I looked at my comatose companion. What good would proper medical equipment do if he were to be killed by an assassin or _Him_? It was a risk that I was willing to take for the chance that he would get better.

**"The way how humans are able to feel attached to one another; that's cute. I heard your story the other night, and I must say, if I was human, I _might_ have shed tears."**

I jumped to face Him in surprise. Armenbrine stood there with His arms crossed and His face contorted into a malicious smirk.

"Isn't the pain you caused enough?" I questioned shakily. I faced Him and shielded Drake with my arms.

Overly sweetly, He responded with a huge grin, **"I don't want to fight; just talk."**

The handle of my sword peeked out of its scabbard. I adjusted my position so that He could see it. "All right. Talk."

His white eye and the faded cyan eye looked out the window. It was a cloudy day, but it hasn't started raining yet. For all I know, however, it might start snowing instead. Whenever I went out for firewood, I would feel the icy cold air nipping my bones.***

He drummed His fingers on the bedpost. Impatient, I started tapping my foot on the carpeted floor. I sent Armenbrine a cold glare.

After what seemed like hours, He finally started, **"Sometimes, it isn't the demon who does all the work. They just simply give the vessel a nudge in the right direction."**

Against my better judgment, I retorted bleakly, "Is that so? What is it that you want?"

**"Woah,_ easy_ there, pard-nuh. Let me explain. I don't want anything. Well, correction, I _do_ have wants, but there is nothing that you can give me unless if you want to graciously give me your head on a plate. Since I don't think that you'd ever do that, I'm not even bothering to ask, then. See, this boy I'm currently controlling, well, he's always fighting. It's kind of annoying actually. However, I am not here to talk about him."**

I started to draw my blade ever so slightly. "What then?"

He glowered down at my broadsword. **"Again, I did not come here for violence. I came here to _warn_ you."**

I guffawed, aghast. "_Warn me_?! _You_, the king of the Nether, wants to warn me?! Seeing that you are the top threat, I can't possibly imagine what you'd warn me against."

He observed Drake, who was still unconscious. **"Let's say that I'm in a good mood today."**

I snapped accusingly, "How do I know that this is not a trick?!"

**"Perhaps it is. Or perhaps,"** He eyed me with evil glee, **"it is in your best interests to pay attention to this once-in-a-lifetime experience of me being helpful."**

Herobrine, _helpful?_ I scoffed loudly. This almost makes me want to know what could possibly be worse than Him. Why would He want to alert me to danger? I've been running from it practically my whole life. I know that it exists in every corner.

This was coming from the ruler of the darkness. To even be considering His information was an abomination. "That can't be all."

**"You're right; it isn't. What was it that was said to you a long time ago? _Trust no one?_ You should have heeded that warning."**

"What are you talking about?" I started to sweat uncomfortably. An awful thought came to mind. "Drake?"

**"Ah, I see you're finally catching on. Yes, _Drake. Your oh so perfect best friend or boyfriend or whoever who would never hurt you_. Him."**

"He wouldn't," I defended. I glanced down at him. Both eyes were shut, but I still remember the haunting occurrence where he tried to kill me, or, rather, Herobrine.

"That was you!" I wagged a finger threateningly at Him. "_You_ controlled him, you despicable monster."

**"I was merely acting on his intentions. It seems that your _friend_ knew exactly what was going on that night. If I was the one who wanted you dead… Granted, I do anyway… Enough on me. If I was in full control, you would have been dead where you lay. He remembers the assassination attempt on your life clearly."**

"You're lying." That was the first thing I could think of to say to Him, but it was hasty and weak.

**"Am I?"** He wickedly chortled.

"Why should I believe you?" I enquired reproachfully.

He waved down at Drake's cataleptic body.** "Look at your friend. He has built up anger for four years now, anger against _you_. All this anger, all this _hate_, this is what drove him to want to kill you that night. I just provided the means for him to do so. He blames you for Armen's state right now."**

"He would never do that," I murmured faintly. But even that sounded half-assed. When I look back, it does seem like Armen bounded into the lava more for me than for Drake. After all, I was the one he gifted the helmet to.

Armenbrine mocked, **"Is that so? Then why did he leave you four years ago?"**

To that, I had no answer. I placed my hand on Drake's chest, and I felt a feeble heartbeat. Dejectedly, I choked, "Please leave."

**"By all means. I didn't want to spend any more time in this otaku anyway."*****

"Otak- What?"

**"Toodle-loo."** He paused. **"Oh, and by the way, if you don't believe me, talk to him. See what he knows."**

I blinked, and He was gone, but His words, however horrid they had been, bore into my mind.

I glanced down at Drake again. Was Herobrine telling the truth? I have no reason to believe Him, but…

Drake made no movement, but I felt a cold chill. It _was_ pretty easy to wake him from his trance. If he even was in a trance. No, I don't doubt Drake, but I'll still have to talk with him when he wakes up to see if he will mention it.

If he doesn't remember it, or if he acknowledges waking up, then I'll know. If there are signs that he remembers, but he says nothing, then I'll know just the same.

* * *

Drake finished up his backstory. As he lamented on how Armen did not have as much control as he would have liked, I saw my chance. I raised a hand to silence Mia. "Mia, I need to tell Drake something."

"Oh?" Mia raised her blonde eyebrows curiously.

Drake looked at me concerned. "What is it?"

"Does the guy talk?" Mia joked nervously with a small laugh, but she became quiet when I gave her a stern glare.

I folded my hands, feigning hesitancy, only it was not entirely fake. I did not want to hear Drake condemn himself. I just wanted to pretend that all was fine and that he would never lie to me.

Oh how was I wrong.

"Drake, I did not want to tell you this..." My slow voice became choppy. I blamed the nerves. "Because... I thought... it might distract you... or worry you."

The human side of his face paled, and I felt my heart start to pound into my chest. Steadily, Drake asked, "Well, what's the matter?"

I stared into his mismatched eyes like how the Emperor stared into mine when he accused me of stealing the Egg. "Remember the night... I brought you to the house? The night when you had an arrow... in your leg that had poison on it?"

He nodded. "Yeah? Of course..."

Deep in thought, I rubbed my hands across the bristly stubble covering the lower half of my face. I blocked out the images of how pale and sickly my friend looked after that night. Then, still staring at his face, I confessed, "You almost killed me."

"What?" Fear flashed in his eyes, but, to my dismay, there was no surprise. He knew. Drake knew what he was doing, but as he went on his rant about how "He" was progressing far too quickly, I noticed how never once did Drake truly seem concerned about me.

Drake already knew that he could have killed me, but he would not have the decency to acknowledge it. This was the beginning of his betrayal unto me.

* * *

Drake's POV

Grayson called out, "We need to get out of here." His green eyes scrutinized the undead in the trees.

"Is there anywhere_ to_ take cover?" Mia retorted, her grass-colored eyes narrowing at the male blond.

"No." Grayson thought for a moment, scratching his chin as he rain and dodged our enemies' attacks. "There is a cave over there." He looked towards the hill.

"This battle is going to rage on for a while," I declared, hating what I was going to have to say. "I think that the mercenaries have gone, but..." I frowned as I started to feel sick to my stomach. "We can't do anything about Armen. We just need to go."

Grayson lost focus for a moment, the look in his eyes hardening. "But we can't just leave him!" he argued furiously, as I knew he would. However, I could have sworn to hear an edge to his voice, a bitter one. It left me feeling concerned. What would he be hiding? More importantly, does he know what I've been hiding?

* * *

The silence was deafening. Ever since the battle, none of us has spoken to one another. There was a tension in the air. None of us dared to break it in fear of the consequences.

Mia was in a stool, absentmindedly reading one of the books from the catacombs. Periodically, she would glance up from the words penned long ago to give Grayson or I a look: _When will you start talking?_

Grayson was sitting cross-legged on the floor, furiously sharpening his purple sword. He was all but ignoring me, although I would sometimes give him a look of my own. What was his deal?

I could not take it anymore. "Grayson, what's your problem? You've been cold since before we entered those catacombs."

He looked up from his work with an annoyed brow. However, we both knew that his sword did not need sharpening. Grayson was deliberately ignoring me.

Could he know...?***

Grayson sighed. "Oh, it's nothing, _Drake_." His voice was stiff and unfriendly, definitely not like him. I started to lose any doubts I had. Nope, Grayson had to know about me. What other reason would he have for closing himself off?

"Come on, you can tell me." My voice, too, was unwelcoming. Two could play at that game.

Grayson scowled and went back to sharpening his sword. "Just go on to bed, Drake. Let me keep watch."

Mia shut her book loudly. Dust flew into the air and into my lungs, causing us all to cough. Once we were done with our coughing fits, Mia declared with a hint of annoyance, "Boys, actually use words to speak, not silence. All I've been getting from you two since we met was negative tension. Speak, then listen."

I looked at Grayson awkwardly, feeling a little ashamed. My feelings were so petty. I had no reason to feel them anymore, and I was ready to drop them. At least, I thought I was. But Herobrine acted on the dark secrets of my heart. Somehow, Grayson knows.

Grayson sighed. "It's really nothing. It does not concern you, Mia. However, it concerns Drake...really nothing, I hope it is just a simple misunderstanding." He forced a goofy grin, but I knew it was fake.

"How does it concern me, then?" I asked, even though I damn well knew the truth he was hiding. It fell hand in hand with my own secrets.

He stared into my eyes. "You should know."

I sighed guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm your friend. Whatever it was He said..."

He held up a hand to stop me. In Grayson's green orbs, I only saw hurt and betrayal. "Stop. If you were really my friend, then you would not know what I was talking about."

Mia gasped. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I knew that he knew, and I played right into his hand. There was no going back. "Look, Grayson, you have to see things in my perspective. Yes, I was angry, which was why I left four years ago. I thought I had gotten over it, but I guess the feelings were still there, and He acted upon them."

Grayson looked down coldly, his blond hair swishing through the air and covering his fo

* * *

rehead. "Don't bother trying to explain. I'm used to betrayal, anyway. I get it; I do." He scoffed. "I should after four years of living with this bullshit." I heard some loud streaks of metal on metal and knew that he was back at it with sharpening his sword.

"So what? Are you just going to leave then? Be a coward?" Then and there, I wanted to retract the words that left my mouth. Because Grayson stood up abruptly, the rims of his eyes red, and his expression dark.

"You know what? I may as well!" He was half-yelling now. Grayson reached for his backpack. "Don't bother trying to stop me; I know a good hundred ways to knock someone out. You know why? Because I spent the last four years of my life actually accomplishing something." Grayson picked up his Dragon's Egg. "Even if it got people I cared about_ killed_."

My emotions threatened to broil over, even though I knew that he was just being moody about my betrayal. Sternly, I mumbled so that he could hear, "At least the only person I hurt when I accomplished my own feats was _myself_. I knew better than to get my loved ones killed."

"That's because you had no one left to love." Grayson curled his lip bitterly. "Good luck with Armen, as it seems he is the only one you truly care about... other than yourself."

Then the blond ex-soldier saluted remorsefully at Mia and stormed off, and I found myself wondering if he would ever come back.

Mia stared speechless at the door. "What...?"

I bit my lip. "I'll explain, later."

It would be three years before I saw my friend again.

* * *

Mia and I stood in the clearing with bated breath. There was a feeling of unease hanging in the air._ What if it didn't work? What if something goes wrong? What if Armen is left off in a worse state than he already was?_

A mix between a prairie-dog's bark and a bird's screech snapped me back to reality. I glanced at the poor creature caged in between us. The squirrel looked scared out of its wits. It came to us thinking that all would be well and we would give it acorns. Oh, how the rodent was wrong.

Neither Mia nor I wanted to harm the poor thing, but Armen was more important (to us at least) than the life of a squirrel. I have waited too long to help Armen. When our original plan to find the Magical Library fell through (Grayson took the maps with him when he left), we had to start from scratch.

I am glad that Mia chose to stay with me. I will admit, I was surprised that she did. After I explained what I did to Grayson and how I was willing to kill him, I expected for her to walk out that door. I would not have stopped her. However, while Mia did appear to be conflicted, she promised to stick by me.

However, I still have yet to blame Grayson for leaving. Really, I was the one who betrayed him first. He had no obligation to stay.

The squirrel whimpered again. Mia crouched down and whispered something in the Elven tongue. The rodent seemed to calm, but it still gave us fearful looks.

"What'd you tell him?" I murmured.

Not meeting my gaze, she replied, "I told him that his sacrifice was for the greater good." I spun my head around in shock. "What, did you want me to lie and tell him everything would be fine?"

I shook my head. "N-no. It's just- it's just...That's a little blunt, don't you think? Poor creature is about to die, assuming this works of course."

"Well, it's better than letting it develop a false sense of trust." Then the blonde elf fell silent. Strangely, I felt reminded of Grayson. We let him, or at least I did, develop a trust for us only to snag it away. I was the one who betrayed him.

"You miss him."

I blinked several times before replying to Mia's comment, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You. Miss. Grayson." She changed her diction to be sure I heard each word clearly.

I shook my head. "You're wrong, Mia. Grayson made his choice, as I did mine. Neither of us wants to see the other."

Mia punched my arm lightly. "That's not true, and you know it. The only reason why you did not go after him was because you did not want to hurt him anymore than you already have. You care about him too much. Grayson loves you, Drake. He will remember it before the end."

* * *

Grayson's POV

Ever since that day, I've vowed to never let someone close to my heart again because in the end, they'll hurt you in some way. Drake proved that by deceiving me. I had hoped that he was different from the rest because of our past together. Clearly, I was wrong. Just like the others, Drake betrayed me.***

It wasn't the "trying to kill me" thing that made me mad. Nearly everyone has attempted that at least once because I am just that lovable. I just was hurt that he tried to lie about it and make up excuses. For what? Trying to kill me? There was never a good excuse behind attempted murder.

So no, I did not allow myself to trust anyone else. I became heartless and cruel, just as the Empire made me out to be. I shut myself off, avoiding any human contact. If I was found by mercenaries, I killed without regret. I was cold, having lost my faith in humanity.

I heard some rustling in the branches outside my cabin. Without really thinking, I unsheathed Andruin and crept out of the house. Then, with no hesitation, I pulled the sneak out of the bushes by the hair and prepared to slit their throat.

The only reason I did not do so was because of a high-pitched squeal. "Grayson!"

I examined the face of my captive. Mia? I loosened my hold on her, but I did not release the elvish girl. "What are you doing here?" I spat.

She winced. "I came to find you."

"Why?" I did not mean for it to come out so reproachfully, but just because Mia never had the chance to hurt me does not mean that she never will.

Mia grimaced sadly. "Not what I'd call a decent welcome." As if I was being possessed, I released her. "Thanks. Listen, Grayson, I did not want to bother you, but..."

"Of course you did not want to bother me!" I raised my voice. "Leave it to Grayson to not care what happens as long as his so-called _friends_ have what they want."

"Grayson..." Mia pleaded half-heartedly. She reached to put a hand on my shoulder, but I backed away in disgust.

"No, Mia! If I help you, then either you or Drake will wind up finding a way to hurt me."

She stiffened. "But that's just it, isn't it? Drake needs your help."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I was about to ask what was wrong with him, but then I remembered my numbness towards others. "What happened?"

She buried her fair forehead in her hand, allowing the pink strands of her hair to encompass the palm. "We found a way...to help Armen. Yes, Armen's fine now, but... things did not quite go to plan. The spell required a great deal of magic..., more than what Drake possessed. I tried to stop him, but he stubbornly refused. The spell succeeded in freeing Armen... by putting Herobrine's spirit unto that of a squirrel who... died afterwards. However, the spell started... feeding off of Drake's life force, and... now he won't wake up."

I froze. "Drake...He won't wake up?" She nodded in clarification, tearing up.

"Please, Grayson. You are the only one who can help us."

I crossed my arms. "How can I help? I am just a human being. No magic in my blood unlike the rest of you."

The elf stole a glance at my bag, as if knowing what was hidden in there. "Maybe not in you, but definitely inside that egg of yours. Drake once said that the magical energy put off by the Dragon's Egg was stronger than anything he's ever felt. Please, Grayson. I feel that if he so much as touches the Egg, his power would return, and he'd be okay. Then you can go back to your life of exile."

I ran my fingers through my hair. Should I help him? He was my friend, or at least, I thought he was. Even though I despised him for betraying me, I could not help but feel concern for his condition. Drake being in trouble still brought out the father in me.

To put off answering just a little longer, I asked, "How did you find me?"

"You are not exactly that hard to find. Drake and I both have noticed large sums of Empire troops in the area even after we left. The fools, they kept sending more even though you'd kill them all. In addition, Drake could tell that you did not go that far because of your Dragon's Egg and its magic signature. He mentioned something about having a cabin in this neck of the woods, so I took my chances."

I cursed myself for my carelessness. "Why didn't you guys try to find me, then? Am I really not that important until something comes up that makes me suddenly a valuable player? A pawn?"

Mia shook her head frantically, her ponytail shaking wildly behind her head. "No, it's not that! It's not that, Grayson. We both thought it best to give you some space. If you wanted to come back, you'd find us. Now, Grayson, will you help Drake?"

"How can I trust you?" I blurted out. Then I covered my mouth.

She gave me a sad smile. "Please, Grayson. His life depends on it."

I found myself nodding in answer.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I told you, he wants nothing to do with me." I tried for the last time to let me go.

Mia shook her head. "Just let Drake touch the Dragon's Egg, then I'll let you leave."

I did not reply.

Mia opened the door to the house. I recognized it as Drake's old house, the one Iin which he almost killed me. I grimly snorted at the irony of it all.

"Armen, I'm back!" Mia called out. "And I found Grayson!"

There were some footsteps, then his brunette head peeked out from over the rail upstairs. "Mia?" Then he saw me. "Grayson?!"

I gave him a reluctant wave, not even caring how awkward it was. "Hey, Armen."

The next thing I knew, he was darting down those broken stairs and tackling me into a hug. "Grayson! So you came after all?!" It was more of a statement than a question.

I hesitated before returning the embrace. "I guess I did. Where is he?" Mia pointed towards the bedroom door. It was barely left ajar.

I set down my bag by the door to the basement, taking only the Dragon's Egg with me. "Stay out here, will you?"

Armen nodded solemnly, his once baby-blue eyes looking empty. "I'll do that."

Mia also nodded. "Thank you, Grayson, for doing this."

"That's what friends are for, right?" My voice cracked towards the end. Shrugging it off, I entered the sleeping quarters. I did not know what to expect. Already, I felt the fatherly part of me start to grow and ready myself to embrace the situation. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw before me.

If anything, Drake looked worse than he did after he was shot with the poisoned arrow. His skin was a ghastly pale, even the enderman half of his face. That part looked like a gray more than a black. His skin was sagging and drenched in a feverish sweat. The rise and fall of his chest was jagged and shaky. His breath came out in uneven gusts. I felt my own knees start to shake.

I felt my eyes start to water. Before I got too emotional, I moved forward with the Dragon's Egg and grazed it across his open hand.

* * *

Drake's POV

My eyes started fluttering open. I saw the cobblestone of my ceiling. I moved to rub my forehead to find it laden with a wet cloth. I sat up in the bed knowing better than to try and get up. Then I was met with the strangest of sights. There was a chair pulled up beside the bedroom door. Inside that chair was not Armen, or even Mia for that matter.

It was Grayson.

"Grayson?" I asked.

"Easy, Drake. You lost much of your strength." I could not tell if his smile was genuine or forced. Still, it was my long lost friend.

"Grayson? What are you...what are you doing here?" I stared hard into his face, afraid that he would disappear, thus proving to be yet another sick illusion.

"I heard that you were in trouble. I helped. You're safe, now. Please don't do something stupid like giving up your life for someone else again, hear me." There was so much urgency in the last line that I felt like he actually meant it, even if he did not know it.

"Look, Grayson," I started. I paused as he made to rise out of his seat.

He walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Stay alive, Drake." Grayson then turned to leave.

"Grayson, wait!"

He stopped, his back still towards me. Quietly, Grayson asked, "What is it, Drake?"

"Please stay."

Grayson faltered. Then he turned around, showing me his tear-streaked face. "I just can't, Drake. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Grayson looked like he really meant it. He gave me a sad look. Then he went out the door.

* * *

_**Soooooooo...That happened, don't kill me. **_

**_Hey, it could have been worse. My original idea was for Drake to actually feel hate for Grayson, and while he apologized at the end (something like, "Look, I'm sorry for how this all played out. I know things would never go back to what things were, but could we at least try?") and Grayson would say, "We can't go back to what never was." And then he'd leave._**

**_Then my fingers rebelled and typed those two words, and then Grayson's last words changed too. _**

**_And then there was Demonic Squirrel. RIP_**

Firelover123: Exactly, which is why I made Drake depressed. I mean, one does not simply use the same idea every time. You can explore on one, yes, but since few want to make Drake depressed, I used that idea. Grayson's spirit was just something I added at the end, and it was to provide much needed humor. According to PsychoGirl2003, depressed people try to keep others happy, which I guess might be true. Too late, the feels hast been harmed. You need to go to the Feels Hospital now on Trollolol Avenue. Do not pass go, do not collect $200.

Mia Elven Ninja: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)

PsychoGirl2003: Since Merlin was on BBC, and I watched the show on Netflix, I forgive thee. Just imagine this: Grayson's ghost turning into a poltergeist like Peeves and pulling pranks on them. Yeah, having my own feels being broken is very rare. I do not know much about depression, so I cannot help you there. I think that the spirit was there, but yeah, Drake is crazy. It is a long story. I knew that Drake meant dragon long before I knew what The Haunted was (it had something to do with mythology or astronomy). I don't know what, it was weird. Anyway, when I saw The Haunting 3 Part 1 (first one I ever saw), I instantly remembered what the name meant. Now I want some chili.

CJ: It's a wonder why our parents have not had us tested. Being crazy is somewhere in the job description of being a FanFiction writer. Now, last chapter, I did not go on and on over a book series. I did, however, talk about a TV series called Merlin. It can be viewed on Netflix...unless if you have access to BBC. I read somewhere that they still do reruns of the show. Maybe I could make a lot of money if I charge people for fixing their feels...after breaking them. I could see Laurance being a villain, but there is still Ivy, and we have not really met the Tu'la. There is also Zenix somewhere. The werewolves. Shad. Plot twist: the antagonist...is...Aphmau.

kittycakes: We all need mental help here. Life is either eternal bliss or complete insanity. Tattletales can be annoying. The ghost slapping Drake was just a last minute change. Enjoy it. Not many have talked about Drake's leaving three times. That was another comedy bit. I can pretty much guarantee that this chapter was not the last time, either. Don't feel bad for leaving out the name. It happens to all of us at one point. Feel free to share your life, just be careful to who you share it to. In this fandom, you might be safe because it is so small, but in others, be careful. And that is a nice name.

_**Dude, if my phone does not save this, I'll be upset. **_

_**Now what do I do with my life? Everything is hitting their season finales! I have NOTHING! **_

_**Petition to get Drake to stop being lazy? **_

_**~Lya200~**_


	45. Things Left Unsaid

_**I just want to say that I am an idiot. I was almost done with edits and author's notes. I only needed to respond to guest reviews. Then I went on and used the DOC MANAGER tab instead of the other FanFiction tab to pull up reviews. And I lost all my edits. **_

_**Maybe that is the world's revenge for writings a feels-chapter even though everyone wants me to stop. I PROMISE, after this, I will take a break from breaking the feels. No, I will not stop completely, but I will take some time to write happyish stuff. **_

**_This is the sequel to The Bonds of Brotherhood. It takes place during the have-yet-to-come-out episode, or, in other words, in hell. That's right, they still go on, but let me just go on a quick rant of what changes from the episodes. _**

**_Reunion obviously does not take place because they did not actually separate. They still go to the Red Keep, and it is still attacked while there. Please remember that Drake did NOT take a bit of Herobrine out of Armen, so he has no free will. As a result, Armen does not warn Drake at the beginning of Memories. Then again, that would not take place anyway because Drake never found the Sacred Diamond in the first place. When Drake is shot, he does not go rampant and try to kill Grayson; in fact, he does not even get the Heromigraines. He still is comatose. They still meet Mia. The stories in Campfire are obviously very different. While in the catacombs, Drake becomes more determined to help Armen because he remembers Armada (that moment when you realize that Armada is similar to Armen). During The Hunt, Drake understands slightly more why the Empire could not get their things. He uses more magic during The Hunt when they are in the Battle of the Five Armies (Team Awesomesauce, the Empire, zombies, skeletons, and Armenbrine). And if you are reading this rant, say applesauce in a review. Origins pretty much does not exist because Armen's will does not exist. All information regarding Collin was found in the diary. Infiltration involves Drake being more active in the fight against the Empire. Temptation is more complicated when it comes to the "I can give you what you desire the most" stuff. In the The Magic Library, Drake is more focused on helping Armen actually instead of finding stuff on that egg. He still destroys the Diamond. Armen still dies. They still go through the portals, but Drake teleports to Grayson's egg almost immediately afterwards. Bringing us to three months later with this sequel. _**

**_Woah, words. Cookies for all who just read that. _**

-"Freya" from Merlin

-"Dragon Slayer" by Ross Bugden

-"The Bonds of Sacrifice" from Merlin

_**"The Bonds of Sacrifice" would have actually been a decent title. Titles changed a lot for this. Originally it was "Last Goodbyes." Then it was "Two is Company" as a reference to Lord of the Rings. There was something else before I decided on "Things Left Unsaid." Oh yeah, "A Broken Brotherhood." **_

_**All right. I will apologize again for the feels. I'm sowwy. Truly. More or less from the non-saved document. Speaking of which, SAVE.**_

* * *

Things Left Unsaid

Previously on "The Bonds of Brotherhood"

_"Listen, I'm going to head out soon."_

_"It's just- It's just that I am not sure that I can heal by being alone."_

_"Well, I can't leave you alone after that, can I?"_

_"Keep it hidden, just in case."_

_"We don't need to be on edge anymore, Grayson."_

_"Come on, it's not that bad. You're just...different."_

_"Well, different can prove to be deadly."_

_"_We?_ You know, you can go with or without me, right?"_

_"They'd have to get through me to get to you."_

_"Leave him alone."_

_"You and I, we'll make it. We'll make it. Promise me."_

_"We will."_

_"The day I kneel to an oppressor will be the day I die."_

_"Well, I'm not fighting him."_

_"Wait, test? What do you mean?"_

_"Please, I am not the important one here."_

_"Sorry to cut this short, but..."_

_"You know that I'd do anything to protect my son, right? That is why I keep going back."_

_"I won't bow to any man who relies upon cruelty and brute force to get his way."_

_"Why are you doing that? Stop!"_

_"Leave him alone! he had nothing to do with it!"_

_"What, Grayson?! What's going on? Why are they attacking us?!"_

_"Grayson, what...what about your family?"_

_"I know how much he meant to you."_

_"You were like brothers; you _were_ brothers."_

_"I would never abandon you."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep, Drake."_

_"But you're my friend...no, more than that...you're practically my brother."_

_"Remember, I can't leave you alone after that, can I?"_

* * *

The body on the ground stirred. He rubbed his icy blue eyes, distracted by the sudden brightness. He had been living in the dark for over four years to the day. Freedom would take some getting accustomed to.

He looked up. It was then that the boy noticed that he was not alone. Another man, an older one, was staring off into space. He looked familiar, but the teen could not place a name to his face.

The stranger then noticed that the boy was awake. He stood up. There was a half-drunk water bottle in his hand. The amnesiac realized how parched his own lips were, all cracked and dry. Forgetting his manners, he snatched the drink from his hands. Some droplets splashed in his face, causing the stranger to wince slightly.

The raven-haired boy opened his mouth to thank him, but all that came out was a croak. He wheezed hoarsely. The other man, concerned, took to beating his back to help him stop choking. "Easy, now. Don't speak quite yet. Your throat has been traumatized due to the experience of having Him in you."

_Him?_ Right now, the teen just wanted to ask who _He_ was. He rubbed his throat and was alarmed to find burns. Actually, there were scars everywhere. With morbid fascination, he examined the blemishes. Some appeared to be fresher than others. There was a particularly nasty wound across his abdomen.

The stranger handed the amnesiac a piece of cloth torn from a cloak and a glass bottle filled to the brim with a glistening pink fluid. The boy gulped down the potion, and his throat started to feel better. He attempted to thank the man for his kindness, but he shook his head and pointed at the boy's throat.

"Just hold on a little longer, old friend. Wait for when you are completely healed before you speak again."

* * *

A few hours later, the teen felt up to talking. When he spoke, he was shocked to find how low his voice was. It was as though Iit had not been used in years. Granted, it has been four years, but the teen had lost his concept of time.

"What happened?" he rasped. He was alarmed at the sound of his voice.

The stranger, who had been fiddling with the campfire, grew a distant look in his eyes. "It's a long story, Armen. I don't know how you'd take it."

He jumped as a squirrel scampered past. He was unusually jumpy. "Armen?" The name did seem to fit the teen. He did not remember ever being called that in his life, but then again, he did not remember anything. He was starting with a clean slate.

"Yeah, that is your name."

"What is yours?" Armen asked, his head spinning with questions.

The stranger did not respond with an answer. "So you do not remember anything?"

The teen shook his head. The stranger sighed and glanced to his right, missing something, or rather,_ someone_.

* * *

48 hours earlier

No one's POV

A half-enderman stumbled out of the portal. "Woah!" Drake groaned. He felt sick, probably due to the poison.

He took a moment to empty his insides from the vile substance. Drake puked into a hole until he was sure that all of the toxins were out of his system. He then drank water from a bottle he had stored in his back pocket. The cool liquid was surprisingly welcome, which was odd considering how he hated water. It might have something to do with the unbearable heat.

Of course it was hot; it was _hell._

Drake then noticed that Grayson was nowhere in sight. A pit formed in his stomach. To think that he considered running off after they thought Armen had died. Now, Drake did not know what he would do without the former mercenary.

No, Grayson was just gone.

The wail of a ghast interrupted his train of thought. Drake unsheathed his cobalt sword and balanced it in front of him. His fire magic would not be of too much use in the Nether. His water magic might help, but he was not ready to take that risk.

No, Drake needed to find Grayson first.

He glanced up into the foggy sky. It was a crimson fog, preventing the half-enderman from seeing clearly. Granted, his eye-sight was already wonky because endermen saw inverted colors. No, that was not helpful.

Drake heard the cry of the fire-breathing mob again. He did not know where it was, but not knowing the location of his enemy made him feel uneasy, almost as uneasy as not knowing the location of his friend. Grayson went in first. He could not have gone far.

Drake remembered what happened when he and Armen came out in Ironmyre. Grayson had been there for a year alone. Maybe the same happened again. Maybe Grayson was even de-

No, Drake refused to consider the possibility. Grayson was alive; he felt it. Drake just had to find where his best friend was.

He started walking until the portal was far behind him. The sounds of the portal disappeared, replaced with the cries of tormented souls. Right now, Drake wanted to plug his ears to block out the piercing screams of souls long gone. For all he knew, one of the voices belonged to Armen.

A ghast spat a fireball at Drake. Luckily, Drake's senses had enhanced while living with a paranoid ex-commander, so he was able to dodge it before turning into a half-enderman barbeque. The netherack around him caught on fire, adding even more smoke to clog his lungs. Drake coughed and used his sword to deflect the next fireball. It backfired into the baby-faced monster.

The ghast screeched again and opened its mouth. It released another ball of flames. It exploded in front of Drake's feet. He was able to jump back to avoid the full blast, but it singed his jeans. Drake winced at the heat. The mage slashed in the air, managing to hit back the last fireball. The dead ghast fell from the sky, and Drake dodged the falling corpse.

"Why didn't you use your magic?"

Drake jumped and glared at the person behind him. His anger, however, turned to concern as he looked at Grayson. Parts of his long blond hair had singed away. The leather jacket that he wore to hid his battle scars was longer, and it seemed to be trimmed in a blaze-colored substance.

"Grayson?!" He hugged his friend. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

Grayson shrugged, and Drake was alarmed to find it covered in soot and burns. "Um, in hell?" Drake rolled his eyes, knowing he walked straight into that one. "But, in all seriousness, I could ask you the same thing. It's been a month."

"A month you say?" Drake growled, very much disliking the fact that his best friend was alone for that long. "I suppose that time travels much slowly here than it does in the Overworld. By the time we get back, it will be as if no time has passed."

Grayson nodded. "That makes sense. Now, answer my question."

Drake replaced his blade into its scabbard. "Well, if you know, these monsters are immune to fire, and I don't want to use water magic unless if I run out of options. You know, since I-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Drake!" Grayson waved his hands. "So, now that's settled, welcome to hell."

"Not as welcoming as I had hoped," Drake mumbled. They were in a blood-red cavern. Soul-sand gripped at the feet of the two men. Drake shook off one of the hands. "Let's get somewhere with less damned souls."

Grayson grabbed his arm. "This way. I was hiding out in this cave while here."

Drake followed his blond friend. Both of their movements were brisk. Neither of them wanted to face another ghast, nor any other hostile inhabitants of the Nether.

Drake was surprised when Grayson asked for water, even though he should not have been. "How long has it been?"

"Three, maybe four days." Grayson smiled weakly. "It was lucky you came when you did, or else I might have had to resort to more desperate measures."

"You could have went back through the portal," Drake pointed out.

Grayson eyed him seriously. "And leave Armen behind? I had no idea when you were coming through. I am not about to lose you to the evils of the Nether. Not if I can help it. I knew that you were on your way, and I also knew that you had plenty of water left before we went through that cursed portal."

He held out a hand expectantly. Drake knew what his friend wanted and passed him a full water bottle. Their fingers brushed, but Grayson did not notice Drake's blush as he was too busy re-hydrating his body. He drank about a quarter the bottle before attaching it to his belt.

Grayson glanced down at his sheath. Currently, the sword Andruin was sheathed there. Ironmyre. That was the first stop the two companions made after escaping the Empire. Ordinary weapons would have been useless against entire battalions of Empire soldiers. Even though Grayson felt guilty for being the reason why they lost their home, he had to make the request to go back. Even though it hurt Drake to do so. Even though it hurt _Grayson_ to go back.

No wonder he was all for going to hell and back again for his friend, literally. Grayson owed Drake that much. They were in it together.

Drake frowned, something bugging him. He just had a bad feeling. True, it was doubtful that anyone could have a good feeling about the Nether, but just the same, something did not feel right. It left the half-enderman feeling uneasy.

Grayson noticed this as they neared the hideout. "Drake, are you feeling all right?"

Drake shook his head, knowing better than to lie to his friend. "I have a funny feeling."

"Stop!" Grayson ordered with much ferocity. "You are not allowed to have a funny feeling because then everything will go wrong. We'll find Armen, Drake. While I was here, I found the entrance to the Demon Realm. It is not too far, maybe a couple of miles. As long as things go smoothly, we'll get there in record time."

_"Since when have things gone smoothly?"_ Drake wanted to say, but, since Grayson was known for his undying determination, he did not say anything.

Grayson reassuringly put his hand on Drake's shoulder as if sensing what was left unsaid. Then he moved on forward, Drake following in his stead.

* * *

"This is it." Grayson pointed ahead at a starry void. "The entrance to the Demon Realm. This is the farthest I've ever ventured. I cannot begin to describe what we might face in there."

Drake felt his heart sink. No one has ever come out alive from the Demon Realm, or at least, no one on record. _At least there was a first time for everything._

"Probably where Herobrine originates. I mean, it is where He is keeping Armen." Drake started breathing angrily. Herobrine will _rue_ the day He started torturing Armen. For awhile, he was his only friend. Sometimes, even Grayson could not fill that empty void Armen left behind.

He took a step forward, already arming himself for the fight ahead. Here Drake was, this close to saving Armen, closer than he ever was with the Conceptual Chamber. He could just taste Armen's freedom. Just one more step.

_"Hold on, we need to come up with a plan. We can't just rush in there."_ But the words died on Grayson's lips. After all, he knew better than anyone that love could cause people to do stupid things. He was not going to deny Drake that right, even though he should have. Then maybe both of them would have made it out of there with their lives.

Both of the men made mistakes at that moment, what with Drake rushing through the vortex and Grayson following behind with no plan, no guide, to keep the three safe.

They were in for a bad time.

* * *

As promised, the Demon Realm was _nothing_ like anything the two had faced before. There were creatures of unfathomable strengths. Some they recognized, like the nightmares and the nightcrawlers. However, there were other beings, creatures only told of through legends and mystery...if at all. Grayson and Drake were both fighting for their lives, and Herobrine was nowhere to be seen. Neither was their wayward friend.

Grayson was currently battling a scaly monster of some sort. It stood on two legs at seven, maybe eight feet tall. It had talons and pointed teeth. The creature itself looked to be a midnight black with these piecing orange eyes, almost like fire. And the noise it made. It was not a roar, nor was it a hiss, growl, or groan. It clicked, almost like insects. It almost made Grayson nauseous.

The unnamed creature had an incredible upper body strength. It was only because of his impeccable training that Grayson was able to hold his own against the monster. However, even with his fighting prowess, Grayson still would get slashed on the arms or the legs by the beast. At least the fiend's scratch did not appear to be venomous.

Drake finally made use of his water magic, to his discomfort. It turned out that water was fatal to the creatures with a literal fire in their eyes. When splashed with the otherwise harmless substance, the beasts would scream in agony and melt into a pile of tar, or whatever the hell that black goop was.

"There are..." Grayson heaved, trying to catch his breath, "so... so many... of them."

Grayson drank half of what remained inside his water before offering it to Drake. "Here, you take it."

Drake had barely taken a sip when he started to spasm. He dropped the bottle. The liquid sloshed, threatening to spill out onto the dreadful soul-sand. Being as it was the last of their water, at least one of the two should have been concerned about it (as conjured water did no good for the living body). Neither of the two paid it any mind. Grayson lurched forward to catch Drake before he fell down.

"We're so close, Drake," Grayson muttered. "Don't let your legs give out now."

But Drake was exhausted. Both of them were. They had been fighting monster after monster for hours on end. What moments of peace they had were brief. All their food and most of their water seemed to have gone missing. The rescue mission would have been pointless if they died of starvation or of thirst.

Drake looked up into Grayson's worried green eyes meekly and brushed a blond lock out of the way. "Grayson, I have to tell you something..." Then he noticed something, a dark stain on the forest green shirt his friend always wore. "Grayson, you're hurt, aren't you."

Grayson looked down, wincing. "It's but a scratch. I'll be fine. You just need to rest for a bit. Both of us do. We are no good to Armen dead."

At the sound of their damned friend's name, Drake found the strength to stand up. True, his legs wobbled for a moment, but the half-enderman regained his balance.

"We're no good to him sitting around, either. Come on, Grayson. Let's go."

One of the two picked up the water bottle that had been abandoned on the floor. They inserted the stopper. Then, together, the two friends walked side by side out of the cavern to find their friend.

Drake knew this was the right place. There were more of the creatures around here than anywhere else, seemingly on guard. Nightmares, nightcrawlers, wyverns, the scaled things, the list had no end. However, they had to make it through for Armen's sake.

Then Drake spotted something at the end of the hall. It was a half-dead body hanging by the wrists on the wall. His eyes were shut, and his raven hair masked his damaged skin. It made Drake even more sick. Now, more than ever, did he wish Herobrine to be dead.

Grayson released Armen from the shackles binding him to the prison wall. This crude punishment reminded him of that month he spent under the Emperor of the East's rule and his ruling methods. This was more than keeping prisoners; this was torture. He was disgusted at the state Armen was left in.

He glanced at Drake. His friend appeared to be weak in his legs still. Grayson could not entrust the burden of Armen's dead-weight in his friend's arms. It would slow Drake down, risking the lives of all three of them.

To Grayson, this was the greatest mistake he ever made.

He carried Armen's unconscious body. To his imminent relief, he appeared to be breathing easily. Armen's pulse was steady. Grayson shook off his qualms about Armen's fate and readjusted the body so that he was carrying it bridal style.

Drake raised his sword, knowing that he was now in charge of defending the three of them. He did a fairly good job at it. True, he was not a natural swordsman, but he was getting better at it. He slain any creature that came close to Armen and Grayson, wanting to provide them with a clear way out. He felt like he owed it to them.

* * *

Then came the swarm, causing both Drake and Grayson to stop in their tracks. There were just so many of them. Behind the army of the monsters of the Demon Realm was the ledge with the portal whence the two men came. They were so close, yet there was that one obstacle in their path.

It seemed as if all hope was lost.

_No, it was not._

"Grayson, take Armen and go! I'll hold them off with my magic!" Drake did not look the least bit scared, but Grayson sure as hell was.

"No, Drake! You can't just sacrifice yourself. I'm the better fighter. I can hold them off. You take Armen to the portal."

Drake shook his head no. "Grayson, my legs will give out under his weight; you know that. Relax, I'll be right behind you. Just go on ahead."

That was a lie. Both of them knew it.

Nevertheless, Grayson surged forward. Drake's magic protected the human from harm, but it could only be temporary, as his mana ran out hours ago. Now, Drake's magic was feeding off his life force. He was not going to tell Grayson this, however. Some things were best left unsaid. Like his intention to sacrifice himself to destroy the barrier between the Nether and the Demon Realm. It would keep Herobrine in here and out of the Overworld as even He was not strong enough to fight the destruction of the realms. It required a blast the strength of a thousand souls. This army plus himself would be enough.

Grayson had no idea. His plan was to get Armen to safety, then he would go and collect his other friend. He lifted Armen's still body to his chest for dear life.

That was when Drake's voice sounded in his head.

_"Grayson, you must forgive me. I l-"_

Grayson blocked out the message. In confusion, he whirled around to find Drake staring at him. In both of his palms was a solid white light almost like that of Herobrine's eyes.

Drake saw the hurt and confusion in his friend's eyes and screamed mentally, "_Go! Grayson, __GO!"_

Their eyes met. Grayson's head stung from the intensity of the shout. Then he saw his friend being overtaken by the army of Herobrine. A blinding burst of light came from where Drake had been standing.

Grayson went through the portal, clutching Armen, despairing at Drake's fate. He failed. He vowed to keep Drake from harm. And he failed.

* * *

Grayson blinked. Then he looked at the ever curious Armen. How could he explain the truth to him? Drake was _dead_, and... and...

_I never got to say goodbye._

The realization hit him in the gut. There were several things left unsaid. Grayson had always thought that they would have time. Both of them did. Drake's plan to sacrifice himself was a last minute decision, one that the half-enderman may have been content with, but not Grayson.

No, Grayson never would have agreed to it.

Now, however, he was tasked with taking care of Armen. He had no idea how to restore his memory, nor was he sure he wanted to.

Sometimes, Grayson felt like it would be easier to forget. Yet, of course, he still kept trinkets that reminded him of his past. His wedding band. Mia's chalice. That cursed Dragon's Egg.

Now he had something else, something he did not realize he had on his person until now, after he had escaped the Nether. Drake's old dagger. The half-enderman must have slipped it into Grayson's backpack when the blond was not looking. Grayson squeezed the handle until his fingers hurt.

_Seems as though he knew what he was doing when he invited me into hell._

* * *

Drake spent the last of his mana protecting the ever-so-reluctant Grayson and the comatose Armen. He never could have admitted his plan to Grayson because he knew that his friend would disagree.

But, just like how Grayson made a promise to Drake, Drake had made a promise to Grayson, and, while it seemed he might have to break it, Drake was content that his decision will leave the one he loved and his figurative brother alive.

_"Grayson, you must forgive me. I l-" _Love you.

Grayson turned around for a brief moment. He opened his mouth in an "o" shape, still holding Armen's unconscious form.

Drake shook his head, determined for both of his friends to make it out alive. _"Go! Grayson, GO!"_

Grayson stumbled backward towards the gateway, his breathing unsteady. Drake grimaced.

_No, some things were best left unsaid indeed._

With that knowledge, he allowed himself to be consumed with darkness, then a bright light.

* * *

_**There. Don't kill me. I promise to take a break from the feels, I swear. **_

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. **_

_**I think the ending got too mushy for me at the end. I tried to write out the confession, then it came back. Maybe that will satisfy you guys who apparently love this kind of stuff. Romance is NOT my thing. **_

_**Now I must save before I pull up the reviews.**_

That darn anon: Thanks for your review! I am avoiding Cartoon Network for the time being, but is Steven Universe any good?

CJ: I loved it when Raven came in and bit off her head. When I saw the episode just hours later, I immediately thought of my response. Now, more than ever, I agree that Laurance will be one of the main antagonists. And I recommend Merlin, mainly because I love medieval fantasy. Thank you for this award. I would like to thank my high school for giving me the means to start FanFiction, my cat for staying loyal and ridiculously lazy (she's always sleeping next to me as I write FanFiction), and every finale I've ever seen. Ah, Demonic Squirrel does not have his cameo this chapter! Thank you for mourning him. I hast now written him in.

kittycakes: Yep, that's Herobrine for us. One must always make Him meddling in everyone's affairs. I secretly think that He is a Herobrony, but my brother disagrees. I personally am all right with tests. True, they are stressful, but I do well on them. Thank you!

Firelover123: Because of you and your reviews, I now have an official evil laugh. Are you still in that hospital, I wonder? Or are you dead from zeh feels from this chapter. At first, I was hesitant to post this because you have requested for me to stop with the feels. Well, it's too late now, but don't worry, I swear on my mother's life that I will take a break. #DrakeStopBeingLazy Of course Herobrine ships people. What else does He do on His throne? I imagine that for a while He shipped Drake and Armen. Meanwhile, I combined that idea with two others. Of course, I will wait to write it because I am taking a break from the feels. Moral of this story, kids: DO NOT MAKE RANDOM DEALS WITH KILLER DEMONS! We need a PSA for that. As for that theory with the dreamcatcher, it makes sense. Why else would Drake have one in his room? Thanks!

_**Okay, I'm done. Now I get to plan my next chapter for Arthur as I should have been doing. Later! *Lya200 has left the game***_

_**~Lya200~**_


	46. Secrets

**_So, how are you guys doing? Did you all enjoy the day to commemorate when we all committed treason? I swear, in twenty years, our fireworks will be on par with Gandalf's or the Weasley twins'. _**

**_Apparently it is harder to not break the feels than I thought. Why are all my suggestions feels breakers? Give me some help. Please. I intend to keep my promise, but I need some fun ideas. I have a couple, but still. _**

**_Ahhhh The Cursed Child comes out at the end of this month! Who will buy the script? Who is actually lucky enough to see it in London? _**

**_I have another Merlin story out now. At least it IS possible for me to not be lazy with a story, and I get to put my feels breaking powers to use._**

**_Meanwhile, why the hell am I reading age-old Merlin FanFiction (as in, stuff dated before the finale). The worst ones involved a dragon-shaped flame (different spell) and the use of the names Gwaine and Percival for Knights (before season 3). I think I died a little inside. _**

**_Firelover123 I think suggested once upon a time that I give Drake a secret wife, and cookiemonster09 wanted a new elf. This, Secrets is born. All I can say is, remember Blanche? I remember her as the Scottish lady in the tavern. Good times._**

-"Harry and Hermione" by Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter)

-"Arthur and Gwen Theme" by Rob Lane (Merlin)

-"Fields of Green" by Machinimasound

-"Towards the End" by Machinimasound

-"Three is Company" by Howard Shore (Lord of the Rings)

**_Still cursing that cat._**

Let's Go On An Adventure 

* * *

Secrets

Drake's POV

Four years ago

It was cold and rainy, and I was lonely. I shivered under the measly blanket I retrieved from some ruins. The lean-to I constructed from sticks did little to protect me from the harsh weather.

My teeth chattered. This wood was too wet to make a fire. All I had on me were the clothes on my back, a worn dagger, and this pathetic excuse of a blanket. See, I did not even have food or water on me. When I eat, it is usually from scavenging from people who froze to death in this weather.

They call this place the Badlands, and rightfully so. There was nothing but crime down here. Ninety-five percent of the population was made up of outlaws or paganum. Never once have I seen a friendly face.

_I wonder if Grayson's doing better than me._

The thought made me smile. Even though I chose to essentially abandon him, I still considered him my friend. Even though we will probably never see each other again. Even though I had no right to call him that. Even though there was that part of me that blamed him for Armen's death.

_Stop, Drake. You know that there was nothing either of you could have done. You are just as much at fault as he is, if at all._

It was painfully obvious that mourning was out-of-the-picture. I needed to focus every bit of my attention towards survival. There were still several weeks of winter left. Honestly, I was lucky enough to have not frozen to death yet, much less starved or thirsted to death. In my opinion, I thought that I was pretty well off.

It was only when I was forced to come face-to-face with the truth that I realized that was dead wrong. It was only because of _her_ that I managed to live to see that.

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I registered was warmth. My first thought was that I was delirious, and in reality, I had managed to catch hypothermia.

Then I opened my mismatched eyes. One enderman purple, one indigo like blue-jeans. Ahead of me, I saw a fire burning. Don't ask me how someone managed to do that, as all the potential firewood was soaked from this downpour.

I did not think about that. I crawled forward to be closer to the warm flames, grateful to my savior. I could not have built this fire. Even if I had and just lost my memory, I was too weak.

Then I saw her. The unfriendly wind blew around her raven hair that either hung in a long braid down her back, was pinned to either side of her head (in braids too), or just simple dangled down her front. Wrapped around the lower half of her face was a cherry-red scarf.

She twirled a golden dagger in one of her slender hands. There was a twin dangling dangerously from her side. In her other hand was a half-eaten roast squirrel (probably lured out of hibernation). Her olive eyes brightened when she saw that I was awake.

"Di-did y-y-you d-do thi-is?" I managed to stutter out. My breath came out in rasps, and I was alarmed at the unfamiliarity of my own voice. It sounded deeper than it did the last time I spoke, when I told Grayson good bye.

The girl removed her scarf from her face, allowing it to settle around her neck. She smirked, her pink lips glossy. "Perhaps I did. Do you like it?"

I nodded quickly, not wanting to appear ungrateful. "Ye-yes. Thank you."

The girl smiled and took a bite out of her meat. She could not have been much older than me, in her early twenties. "Anytime, Sugarplum."

I gawked at her in confusion. "Su-Sugarpl-plum?"

She raised an eyebrow, amused. "Well, what else am I to call you?"

"I don't kn-know; my name?!" I retorted. To my relief, my stutters were becoming fewer and fewer. My voice was coming back to me.

"Well, what _is_ your name, then?" She poked the tip of her dagger at my chest. Just poked, not a fatal stab or anything.

"Drake," I answered with as much calmness as I could. She nodded in approval.

"Drake. That's a nice name. Though I still will call you Sugarplum, simply because I can."

I chuckled. For some reason, I felt no inclination that I should argue with her. "Well, I can't stop you, can I?"

She giggled, and it was one of the happiest sounds I've ever heard. "No you can't."

I stared off into the pine brush. The needles were dotted in white powdery snow still left over from before this damned rain. Here's the thing about pine forests. They needed space. When the trees crop up, they are spread apart. Unluckily for me, that meant that there was more than enough room for rain to break through the poorly-constructed defenses and get to me. I did not like water.

"I take it you are hungry?" I realized that my stomach just growled.

"Starved," I replied. I accepted the loaf of bread she pulled from under her leather chestplate. It was warmed from her body heat. "Thank you."

"That is two favors you've asked of me this morning, Drake."

"I did not _ask_ you for anything." I paused. "Why did you help me, anyway?"***

She licked her lips, a motion I later learned signaled nervousness. "I-uh..."

She was saved by the sound of a voice, a male's. A guy with dark hair and eyes framed with glasses came into view. He barely spared me a look to admonish my savior.

"Blanche, you know that you are supposed to stay with the patrol. When I tell your father..."

"Yeah, yeah, tell him. Also tell him that if I did not run off, a potential recruit's life could have been lost, frozen to death in this wilderness."

The man then looked at me, his lip curled in revulsion, then... curiosity? "I see," he said curtly. "Got a name?"

"Drake," I replied for the second time that day.

He nodded. "Pleasure." He sure did not act like it.

"Alex, we should take him back," Blanche urged, throwing me a look of pity. When he did not respond, she added, "Imagine the _possibilities_!"

Alex looked at my hybrid features, making me uncomfortable. I was never really comfortable with my body. "I'm hideous, I know."

Then, amazingly, Blanche shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's not that at all..." She blushed.

To cover for his companion's slip-up, Alex replied, "You're half-enderman. How long have you been like that?"

I scratched my head. "I, uh... I don't know. All of my childhood memories were wiped or something like that." I prayed that neither of them would ask about what I do remember. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Do you, um..." Alex chose his next words carefully. "Do you possess any of the attributes that a pure-blood enderman possesses?"

I blinked. I... _actually_ don't have an answer for that question. There was that time just before we went through the portal (or was it when we grabbed the book) when I could have sworn I teleported. And another time, even though I remember almost nothing, I think that I might have gotten Armen and I out of tough situations before.

I shrugged, not wishing to give them the details. I felt like I could trust Blanche, but not Alex. Something seemed off about him. "I don't know; maybe? I've never actually tried."

Alex stroked the side of his hairless chin. "Hmm. Well, we can always test that theory when we get you back home."

I gave them both an incredulous look. "Home? I have no home."

Blanche cocked her head and dropped the squirrel bones onto the snow-covered ground. "Not yet, you don't. Don't you _want_ to come back with us?" _With me? _That last part was left unsaid.

I glanced at the flickering fire. "I guess so, but where's "home?""

Alex answered for her. "The Empire."

* * *

The first thing I got when I went through the war-torn gates of the Empire were looks of curiosity. The faces of these people were gaunt and cold, unlike what I had heard of the supposed great cities from many-a-drunken-bandit.

_Except this is the Eastern Empire._ Alex and Blanche made to educate me briefly on the civil war going on between the East and the West. It was no secret that the Emperor of the East was a warlord, but He was not entirely wrong, according to them. He just saw things differently.

The Emperor only wanted the Empire on a united front, but apparently, the Emperor of the West refused negotiations and would send his troops after the Emperor.

I also learned something about Blanche. She was apparently the Eastern Emperor's daughter and His most loyal spy. She was known by many for her ability to keep her emotions in check. Even now, Blanche has not spared me so much as a glance ever since she and Alex took me back to the mercenary camp.

_I wonder if she felt it too. _There was a connection. I felt it that moment when I woke up not covered in a sheet of pure white snow. There was a possibility that she did.

Whatever connection that might have existed, well, it was not there for anyone else, yet for the first time, I did not feel as self-conscious towards the looks anyone would give me. Suddenly, it was clear to me that what I looked like did not matter. I could only thank Blanche.

She was the one who set me up with this meeting with her father. Just before the guards led me into the throne room, Blanche gave me a reassuring glance, and I knew things would be okay.

* * *

Three years ago

"Drake, you know you did not have to come out here," Blanche whispered wistfully. "I can take care of her myself."

She was referring to the half-elf lying in her lap. She was spawn of a cruel and rather forced relationship between the Emperor and one of his elven slaves. The child was "awarded" a position of caring for her half-sister. Few knew of their blood relationship, but Blanche entrusted the secret to me.

Nessa was just another reminder of the Emperor's cruelty. My respect for him was lost almost as soon as it began. He was heartless, a real warlord. Screw the propaganda. The townsfolk, with their gaunt and hungry faces, agreed that the West was a better place to live.

Blanche was the reason why I stayed. After I was employed as a court mage, I made it pretty clear that I wanted no part in actual combat. The Emperor sounded disappointed (thought that I would be an invaluable asset), but Blanche stuck up for me.

I avoided crossing paths with her father whenever I could. Whatever misgivings I had on Alex were nothing compared to the Emperor. More than once, I doubted that he was entirely sane. He mistreated anyone who had a lower rank than him; AKA, everyone. His slaves (yes, slaves) had it the worst.

If it weren't for Blanche's unusual relationship with her secret half-sister, I would have gotten the hell out of dodge. As it was, however, she cared for young Nessa more than anyone else. Over the span of time I've gotten to know her, I learned that her emotionless shell was actually only a shell. She carried no love for the Empire, nor any loyalty. Blanche was only loyal to herself and Nessa.

_And me._ Blanche never said anything about it to anyone, but I knew. For some goddamn reason, I knew. She listened to my advice. If she had doubts about listening to her father, Blanche came to me, and I would assuage her fears.

However, her father did not know any of this. Like the rest of the castle, when he saw Blanche, he saw a tool with unwavering loyalty, not a human being. There may have been a part that cared for his daughter, but the margin was so small that it was worthless.

He cared more about Blanche than he did Nessa, though. By some miracle, she pulled a few strings and arranged for her sister to work for her instead of in some other part of the castle. Nessa had been so close to being carted off to another noble's house as a gift, like she was an object to look at and nothing more.

The Emperor required a lot of convincing, but he had finally caved in, but he had practically forgotten her relation to him. He treated her just like the other slaves in the palace, if not worse. More than once, Blanche was convinced that he hit her like she was nothing. A day may come when he found her fit for prostitution. Disgusting.

"I know you can. That's why I want to help you." I conjured up a wet cloth. Then, ignoring the momentary irritation as the water brushed my skin, I dabbed it on the yellowish purple marks on the girl's pale skin. Nessa exhaled suddenly at the touch and closed her eyes. Her mouth continued to hang open.

"Thank you, Drake," Blanche said quietly. She stared at her sister's face blankly, just like how she always did when she found evidence of her father's heartlessness. Blanche reached forward for one of her daggers. "Before I met you, I was spying on the West. With Alex."

My ears perked up. "Oh?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes. Father wanted an idea of how their side trains. I came in as a trainee, and Alex had been working as a trainer for some time. I made it to the final stage, but I had to leave afterwards, although… I did not want to. They were so free. I'm not saying that they were completely peaceful because the initiates constantly got into petty arguments, yet they could do whatever they wanted."

Blanche smiled. "You know, sometimes I think about running away from here with Nessa."

I raised my eyebrows and threw Nessa a glance. "Why don't you?"

"I can't bring myself to do it. Father would go after me faster than I could say 'I.'" Blanche laughed dryly and ran her fingers through Nessa's blue hair. "If I was alone, maybe, but I can't leave without her. Or you."

"Me?" The tip of my human ear turned pink. "I'm sure you could live without my charm, Blanche."

"Sugarplum," she murmured flirtatiously, "I can't live without you." She leaned in towards my face. I let her push aside my mud brown bangs with a loving finger. "Marry me."

It was said with an authoritative voice that I would be hell-pressed to refuse. It would have to be done in secret. If her father found out, well, he might not kill her, but Nessa and I would be dead, and Blanche would have to live knowing that it came about because of her feeble suggestion.***

I did not know how to respond. It was so sudden, and Nessa was barely conscious with hand-shaped bruises along her neck and face. Yet Blanche was concerned with leaving me behind. "Isn't there a better time and place to say this? You know, when your sister is not dying."

She blushed. "Nessa's not dying, are you?"

Nessa feebly shook her head and opened her lime green eyes. "Unh-uh."

Blanche smirked. "See. Look, I had to say it now, or else I would never have the guts to do it. Now, Drake. Tell me, and I won't hold it against you. Do you love me?"

I leaned backward away from them. "I… Yeah, I suppose, but-"

"Then say yes!" Blanche snapped. Nessa jumped and looked at me, a hidden smile on her face.

I nodded, and she squealed. _So unlike her shell. _

* * *

Two years ago

Blanche ran into my chambers, paler than usual. Instead of wrapping her into a hug like I normally would do, I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from ramming into a wall.

"What is it?" I hissed concernedly.

Blanche shivered. "The Emperor," she always referred to him as such when just around me, "is angry. Very angry. He's taking it out on everyone. You-you need to get out of the Empire!"

I released her. She stumbled backward, her eyes full of fear I've never seen out of her before. "What? Does he know about…" My voice dropped to a whisper. "Us?"

Blanche shook her head. "No. Thank _God_." One of the things she picked up from me. "It's about the Dragon Egg. Someone's taken it, and he suspects the magic users since it practically _is_ magic. You have to go!"

She shoved my motionless body forward towards my wardrobe, my mind buzzing with questions. I knew that there was an egg, and I knew that the West had it. However, I had assumed the East took it when they laid siege on the Capital (the Emerald City if I'm correct). The security would have been tighter, right?

Blanche packed some supplies into my backpack. I wanted to interfere, but I could not. "What happens when he finds it and this whole thing blows over?"

She gave me a dark look. "You know that there's no coming back. It's not safe anymore. Not for you, not for I. Certainly not for Nessa."

She clasped a gray cloak around my shoulders, the cloth sweeping around my feet. There was an extra weight as my leather bag was equipped. I stared into her beautiful olive eyes, confused and hurt. "Are you coming with me?"

Blanche grimaced and traced her finger along my blacked chin longingly. "Not right now. I have to take care of a few things." Before I could object, she added, "I have time to get out. You don't. We'll find each other. I promise."

I embraced her. What an odd relationship this was. She saved my life in the middle of the wilderness, took me into a corrupted country, and we fall in love. Yep. That is how romance works out here.

I fumbled around in my pocket for a handful of wood ash and pressed it into her white palm. " Write letters and dust them with this. Then use Lonk's Mail Service, and they'll find their way to me."

Blanche nodded. "I will. Drake…"

"Hmm?"

"Find your friend. Help Armen. I know you can do it. Someday, we'll meet again." She pressed her face against mine. I bent my back to be level with her. For a long, passionate moment, we were interlocked in a kiss. Then I pulled away.

"Take care of Nessa, then. I will find you."

I knew of an escape tunnel. Blanche made it for herself and her sister for situations like this and entrusted its location to me. She said that it was one of the things she learned from the initiates of the West. I was grateful for that training, as it was what saved our lives.***

* * *

One year ago

Even though my vision was distorted, I could read, so I was thrilled when I took the crinkled envelope from inside the wooden mailbox. The villagers paid me no mind, a part of my disillusionment charm. I slipped it under my arm and moved forward, anticipation rising.

Whenever I found these letters, I felt pleasure at knowing that Blanche was okay. A while after I removed part of Herobrine from Armen, I received confirmation that Blanche and Nessa made it out. They constantly had to keep moving as mercenaries sought to bring them "home." The Dragon Egg Thief bought them some time to get out, even if it was unintentional. Actually, several managed to make it out one way or another. Elves, slaves, outlaws… Yeah, it seems the Badlands are more crowded these days.

I frequent the taverns. Not because I want a drink, but because I want to see Blanche again. Truth be told, she was kind of in the business of turning in real criminals to pay for the cost of living for herself and Nessa. She also loved a good glass of mead during the night and just listening for news. However, I had no luck finding her.

We might communicate through Lonk's Mail Service. I've never met the guy, but I knew the name now. Traditionally, mail passed by messengers, kind of like the Pony Express. However, I used wood ash to make it so that no matter where we are, we can find each other's notes as long as one of the mailboxes were there.

Holding the letter close to my heart, I teleported back to my house. My feet slammed down on the fractured stone, but I was so used to it by now that I didn't even feel it. I did not wait until I was inside the actual house to open the letter scrawled in her neat handwriting.

_Drake, I am doing fine. Less soldiers are in the area than usual. They probably caught wind of criminal activity up north. I would not be surprised. We are doing well. I found someone wanted for hustling cattle, and we ended up with enough gold to settle us for the winter. Don't freak out if my letters become less frequent. It is hard to find a trustworthy soul to deliver my letters to the mailboxes these days. Unlike you, the closest one to me is twenty miles away. Drake, don't do anything stupid for gods sake. I don't want to have to worry about you. Do you know of hard it is to disguise a half-elf without magic? Why does Nessa's hair have to be blue? Enough on that. Just be careful. Continue visiting taverns, as who knows who you might find. With love, Blanche._

I smiled. _Glad she's doing okay. _"No promises, Blanche. No promises at all." I snorted.

* * *

Now

"So where have you been all these years?"

_How do I tell him? _Grayson was worn out, a true survivor. He might not have had it easy, but he couldn't have had it rough, either. Not like me. I did not want to distract him or worry him.

There was nothing inside the mailbox in Uldun. My heart sunk in disappointment. I was itching to talk to her. Herobrine's attacks have been getting closer to my home, but I did not want her to worry. I_ don't want to worry. I don't want to worry anyone. Not anymore._

I faked a smile and laughed. _Laugh it off. _"Huh. I could ask you the same thing." Grayson looked at me grimly, silently goading me to continue. "I have…well…kind of hard to explain honestly." I rubbed my hand over the pocket with wood ash. It wasn't as if I didn't trust him; I did with my life, but one does not simply admit to staying in the Empire and leaving.

_Make something up._ "I've been…uh, traveling. In and out of the Badlands, but mostly here in the Badlands." I inhaled.

Grayson narrowed his eyes at me, scrutinizing my facial expression, and for a second, I thought he was doubting my story. Slowly, he asked, "Have you made it to the inner circles of the Empire yet?"

But how could he have known? Only a few knew that I was actually there. I wanted to break down and tell him everything, but how would he take the news of Blanche? Sure, four years is a lot of time apart, yet things were awkward around him. He might think that I rushed into things.

I looked away, and I knew it looked suspicious. "No… Actually, I haven't been that far in." That was close enough to the truth; the new capital was close to the border. "Oh, but I've heard of the great cities there." I allowed a small grin as I thought of all the spots I shared with Blanche.

Grayson frowned, his eyes going blank. "Yeah, they're pretty great…" His voice trailed off. _Wait, Grayson _lived_ in the Empire?_ I can't say that I was surprised. _It was probably the West; the East isn't great at all. He's too smart to get caught up with love and associate himself with them. _

"Oh really?"

Grayson winced. "I can't really go back anymore, but…"

_Kind of like me, then._ My brain screamed red lights at me, but I did not pay attention to the protests. Can't go back, huh? "Why not? What happened?"***

I did not want to sound accusing, yet I felt like a questioner in a trial. So I wasn't surprised when he flinched. "Well, if you look here…" Cringing, Grayson gestured towards the message board.

I tended to avoid these like the plague. I did not want to see an award for Blanche's capture, but it was not her name. _Sword for hire, Grayson is wanted._

An outlaw. _Grayson… An outlaw. What could he have possibly done to merit __wanted posters all the way in the Badlands?_ "Okay, I see that you've made a name for yourself, then." I wanted my voice to be light-hearted.

Grayson glared daggers at me, his hand traveling to his sword defensively._ Ha. As if I would try and take him. _"I didn't really do anything wrong. I just have something in my possession that they want."

"Who's they?" I inquired, piecing everything together.

"The Empire," Grayson spat, looking away.

_Oh snap. _There was only one thing he could have, something Blanche has told me about a thousand times. She told me in confidence, and I could not ask about it without further proof. _Grayson…an outlaw…Dragon Egg._

I knew what happened when they found the thief, but Blanche never told me his identity, just that he escaped and unknowingly provided a distraction for the others to get out. And what they did to him first.

No, I can't possibly tell him about Blanche. She was the daughter of his worse enemy. Even if Grayson accepted that, things would not be the same. He's already lost his own family, and I did not want to hurt him. I wanted him to trust me again.

_The secret itself would hurt him. _That's if he finds out. And, really, what could possibly happen?

* * *

**_Tada! Did I succeed? You should already know that I am terrible with romance, but personally I think this was better than Missing in Action. _**

**_Couple sidenotes. When Drake went to Uldun, he checked a messenger's post. I tried to make this as close to the main series as possible. I think the name was Lonk. It was either that or Lot, but I'm sure Lot is just my mind comparing The Haunted with Merlin again._**

**_Other thing: Originally, this was the secret that practically destroyed Grayson and Drake's friendship in Broken Ties. Obviously things changed, but I made an itty bitty reference to it. _**

Firelover123: *sighs* My friend, all the courage in the world cannot help you. I'm sure the Feels Hospital is overloaded with patients. Did Dr. Demonic Squirrel help you? If not, I can send you to see Therapy Robot. You gave me my evil laugh. My sister ran out of the room when I started. I shattered it because I could (one of my favorite OTPs, too). I hope I did not lie. I hope so. There were no feels this chapter hopefully. You know, you gave me an idea: Dumb Ways to Die Lya200 version. It'll be great. All pain satisfies me ;) It seems that everyone is legitimately crying for the first time now. Including me *cough Just hold me cough* Ding dong the feels. But a third part? Really? I'll see what I can do, but I don't know. We'll see. I watch Ninjago, but the rest of CN is ridiculous. Why did they end Star Wars The Clone Wars? Okay, I know why, but I haven't tuned in since. Applesauce. Harry Potter World is awesome. I loved Honeydukes. They have it all. The Chocolate Frogs have cards, too (though there are only 5). You should be excited :D

Kittycakes: Nothing's consistent. Don't expect anything. I'll see what I can do with Grayson/Drake official. Oh. Idea. Do non-deadly injuries count as not breaking the feels? Applesauce and cookies...

CJ: Episode 4 was one of my personal favorites. Except for how Uther handled the situation. I hope you enjoyed the marathon. No, it was something I made up. It might have been Demonic Squirrel's second cousin, though. I know now what I'll watch on Netflix once I get my laptop back. A day may come when we write decent romance, when we forgive our friends and repair all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day.

PsychoGirl2003: Welcome back! Don't worry about it; I have crappy internet too. at least SOMEONE survived my feels onslaught. I don't know much about Pokemon, but... Did you know that gods of death love apples? Unfortunately, that stupid cat ate Drake's internet cord... Unless if he's lying... I love anime. Death Note and Sword Art Online are the best. Applesauce.

JazzTastic: I accept both ships and I'm proud. The Legend of King Arthur indeed is the best. I know it all. I even am starting to successfully get my brother AND sister into it. #BlameDemonicSquirrel. It was a pun. Yes. Yes I did. And applesauce.

**_Next up will be something fun. Really fun. Later •~•_**

**_~Lya200~_**


	47. Hell For DummiesWritten by a Dummy

_***waves shyly* Hey, everyone. It's me. For once. I know that this was probably one of my longest hiatuses in a long time. I can go into a full on rant about where I was. Some of my reasons are good. Some...aren't as good. I've hinted at it on Twitter, but since the character limit is so small, I could not really go into much detail. You probably don't want to hear my excuses. If that's the case, skip down to the music list and read from there. However, if you do, well, you deserve to know where I was this whole time. You all deserve to know. **_

**_Every July, we go to cheerleading Nationals (knock on wood). Well, drama occurred within my team. Everyone practically went to war with one another. People quit and had panic attacks. Some people were quitting anyway, and some decided at the last moment. The stress levels were already pretty high. I had used the car trip to start writing, but I was already getting distracted. I decided to put it off until I got home. In Myrtle Beach, I bought a sword, and I figured, _hey, I can use this for inspiration_. Then the morning after the day AFTER we got home, my mom found my step-dad lying unconscious in our driveway having seizures. He had like 45 in a span of two hours. When he was taken to the hospital, the doctors pretty much told my mom that he was not going to make it. My siblings and I were whisked away to spend the next few days at my dad's. By some miracle, my step-dad managed to pull through, and we were able to come back home. _**

**_Then school started. My mom had to start working from home for the last few weeks, though she gets to go back on Tuesday. They changed up my brother and I's bus schedule for this. My best friend decided to go back to her zoned school, and while I'm happy for her, I became even more of a recluse at school than I already was. I doubt that anyone at my school really knows how it is for me at home right now. I am still managing to get my A's, but it does hurt when I am the only one who manages to get a 100 on this history test when the second highest grade is an 85, and the rest of the class says that my score does not matter because I'm too smart. And while I laugh right along with them, on the inside, I'm like, "How about you manage to get a 100 when you're step-dad is practically on the brink of death half the time?" Half the time, they call me out of class to tell me that I am being picked up from school by car, and it hurts because I know that it's because of Josh and his medical issues. _**

**_I started my college classes a few weeks ago, and they were great. I'm taking Biology and Music Appreciation. Why, I even schooled a couple of college students on ionic bonds. I started talking this this one girl, Brooklynn (I think that's the spelling), and she too loves Supernatural, Harry Potter, The Walking Dead, and The Lord of the Rings. It was nice actually having someone to talk to about the fandoms. It was kind of getting lonely. Then the unthinkable happens. My step-dad is bipolar, you see. When he had his stroke, it damaged the part of his brain that serves as reason. He and my mom got into a fight, and I guess that he threw down a beer bottle and my mom cut her foot on it. I don't know, because I was dragged out of my bed in 2 in the morning on a school night without the chance to put on my shoes or anything to get out of the house before the cops got there. So my step-dad, who was not himself by the way, was arrested, and now my state is taking him to court for assault or whatever. My mom, I know, has not been having an easy time at all. I know that she battles depression and anxiety. I'm afraid that my siblings will inherit it, especially my sister, who is a lot like my mom. Then again, my brother is also very emotional. My step-dad has been ordered to stay away from my mom until the court date whenever it is. _**

**_I just want to say that it hurts. The atmosphere at my house is very negative right now from all this. I don't know how much more we can take. My siblings are emotional little beings. My step-dad is staying with my uncle Jerald. My mom is a wreck. And I, as usual, am expected to stay an emotionless robot. It's hard for me to express emotion, but it's even harder when people start to expect you to stay strong. I've not cried once, but it's still taking a toll on me. Like my writing. It is really hard for me to write when I'm stressed, and being the rock of the family is stressful. _**

**_I might not like touching or anything, but secretly, I just want a hug. _**

**_I'm sorry for this rant. I know that it's been ages since I've updated, and I regret it. I started writing this almost immediately after Shadow of Herobrine episode 2 came out. Two months later, and 3,000 or so words are done. It's even been hard on my Merlin stories, and right now I am working on whump, which is a lot easier than this comedy piece. _**

**_To be fair, though, writing that rant helped make me feel better. A huge burden feels like it was lifted from my chest now that the truth is out. I'll end this now and move on to the music list. _**

-"Umbridge Spoils a Beautiful Morning" by Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter; by the way, I hate Umbridge even MORE now)

-"Gaius the Goblin" by Rob Lane (Merlin)

-"Dancing With an Angel" by Ridvan Düzey

_**Okey doke, a nice simple list of music. **_

_**This was inspired by my Reactions to the Haunted on Wattpad. See, from the first episode, I was constantly complaining about the convenience of a giant portal to the Nether (what George says is actually exactly what I put down in the story). There is also the whole thing about Drake having apparently went down this way before, but that's a story for another day. Then, when Episode 2 came out, there was that book. For cultists. By now I am just sighing. Thus this was born. **_

_**This is entirely comedy-based. I don't plan for this to be taken seriously in anyway. George is one of those people who are idiots but think that they are the smartest people in the world (kind of like Donald Trump, actually). Spoiler, he ends up dead at the end of this because of his own stupidity, but this is not a feels fic. I am still going to keep my promise for another few chapters. Pinky swear. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Hell For Dummies... Written by a Dummy

They say that George Everest of Fringol was not the brightest. Of course he wasn't; humans don't glow. At least, mortals didn't.

Okay, George may have been mortal _for now_, but _hey_, he just declared allegiance for the Cult of Herobrine. Yeah, that was pretty cool! The newly inducted cultist was determined to be the best of them. Who knows, maybe the Evil Lord might notice him and grant him immortality. Then George would be unstoppable.

He was not afraid to dream big. Once he dreamed of becoming the next Steward of Doovahjoor. Well, that did not work out _yet_, but he has had audiences with the Emperor. True, they usually did not end in his favor; half the time, George was thrown from the hall or ordered to muck out the stables. It wasn't anything major because they all claimed that he suffered from a mental infliction or whatever.

George disagreed. Personally, the brunette thought that he was one of the smartest men alive. After all, few dared to serve Herobrine, the Shadow Lord. George, however, felt that he was clever enough to see reason. Herobrine was the best thing to happen to the Badlands since the introduction of cattle.

George stared giddily at the armor-stand in his bedroom. It carried a set of scarlet red armor _made of flesh_. It was a temporary set, of course, until George made his first sacrifice to Him. Then someone was to teach him how to weave together the slices of skin and muscle.

_Man, today is going to be_ great.

It was against the rules to go out alone. Not that George cared. If he was to be the best cultist Herobrine has ever seen, then he could not waste time chilling with so-called _friends_. There were no such things as friends. They held you back. At least, that is what Old Man Tubby taught him. Then again, they claimed his brain was addled too.

After all, Old Man Tubby disappeared a long time ago.

He slung his sword of ruby through the air, imagining his slaughtering of innocents. Pretty soon, he'd have enough flesh to make his own set of armor and not have to borrow. Most cultists forged their own swords, too, but George liked the ruby sword. He took it from the Emperor's armory's dumpster. Just because they rejected the weapon did not mean that he should. _What was the phrase? One man's treasure is another man's trash?_

He put his copper hair into a man-bun. Everyone tried to convince him that long hair would only get in the way, but George also liked it. Besides, everyone else was an idiot, and he was smarter than them by a _long shot._ George decided that as long as he kept his hair up, he could wear it however long he wanted.

George even knew how to put on his own armor without help. He put the boot-things on his feet, but oddly enough, both feet felt squished around the big toes and roomy around the little ones. He put the (What was it called? Plaquecart? Plagkart? Plackart?) on next and attached the fleshy skirt thingy over the armored pants. Of course, he remembered to put the pauldron on before the breastplate even though that did not feel right to him. The elbow-pads were left forgotten because he lost his range of arm-motion whenever George used them. The gauntlets of flesh went on easily enough, allowing his fingers a free range of motion. George took the helm of human flesh and plopped it onto his head. He could not see anything out of it, so he ripped the visor off.

George admired his appearance in the cracked mirror. Somehow, the armor did not look like it was on right, but George was satisfied.

He called out for the rest of his cabin-mates to hear, "Whelp, I'm going to find adventure and be the best cultist you've ever seen! Toodles."

And then he marched proudly from the premises, his sword swinging loosely in its sheath and rattling against his sorry excuse of an armor.

One of the cultists rolled his eyes at the incompetent cultist. "Five sovereign that he won't make it back by the end of spring next year."

Another muttered, "Ten he won't make it back at all."

* * *

George stood sopping wet in the middle of the field facing in the direction of the water with a proud grin tainting his face. Aloud he declared boastfully, "Hey, do you know what this place needs? A giant portal to the Nether!"

The Nether was where Herobrine's domain was. Cultists have sought a way to get there for centuries, but you kind of had to be half-dead in order to enter the realm of the Demon King. No cultist has ever been successful in creating a portal to hell. However, George was determined to succeed. If he couldn't do it, nobody could.

But he could not do it alone. He's only _heard_ of the magic of opening portals to other dimensions. Supposedly, magic died out a long time ago when the dragons did. George was too young to have ever seen it in action, and he had as much magic in him as a squirrel. Well, this did not count the all-hailed Demonic Squirrel obviously, but _ehh_.

He wasn't about to ask for help from his fellow cultists, either. Even if there was someone trustworthy enough who possessed magic, most cultists were under the impression that they were not meant to disturb Herobrine in his homeland. All those who try seem to die in the attempt, and the common belief that He will provide the way when He means to. All they had to do was wait.

George was tired of waiting. That was why he was seeking Him out in the middle of the Badlands. Herobrine should be around here somewhere, watching, if he wasn't destroying a town.

He summoned, "Hocus pocus Herobrine teleportmocus." George flailed madly. He waited with bated breath for his idol to make an appearance. Herobrine did not answer the Calling.***

Then he saw the brunette figure in the distance. A young man, he was wearing a very light shade of gray shirt with brown leather pants and gray shoes. There was a bandolier strapped across his front, starting with a pair of shoulder pads and ending with a belt. Finally, there was a set of dark black sunglasses that made him look _badass_.

The newcomer noticed him and smiled politely. "Hello there, Mister. Are you looking for something?"

George pondered whether to answer or to just kill the bloke for disturbing his summoning of Herobrine. Can't the kid see that George was _trying_ to do something important here?

George gave in when he saw the kid's harmless smile. Who knows, maybe he could coax the boy into helping him open the portal to the Nether.

"Yes, I am. I'm waiting for Our Protector and Savior."

The teen nodded once, pretending that he understood. "Oh. Is there anything I can do?"

He was just making it all too easy on George to manipulate him. Holding back a malicious grin, George said, "You could if you know enough magic to open a Nether Portal."

Magic was making a comeback now. Something to do with the discovery of a rare artifact in these ruins up north. It was already making an appearance in the young. Schools of magic were popping up all over the Empire to train the new sorcerers and mages of the Age. They used books found in ancient libraries, but the collections were by no means complete. It would take several centuries for magic to completely return. If this kid had any magical talent, it would be untouched and impossible to fully comprehend.

The teen nodded enthusiastically, his black-brown curls bouncing along with his head. "Oh, I can open one all right. I think that we need to find a better spot; the Deadlands sounds good, doesn't it? We don't want the unworthy to wander in, do we?"

An aspiring cultist. If George hadn't been secretly plotting to get rid of Him as a human sacrifice, they might've been friends. The kid was only a few years younger than George, probably had big plans for his future involving Him. Such a pity.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you." George stuck out his hand. After a moment's pause, the new companion gripped it tightly with a gloved hand. The two shook hands to seal the alliance.

George pulled away. "What's your name?"

The kid's voice hitched. "Her- Armen. Herarmen, but you can call me Armen. You?"

"George. George Everest of Fringol, _soon-to-be the most loyalest cultist ever._" He grinned broadly.

Armen smirked, and George took that as an act of kindness. "Now that's pretty cool. I've never been to Fringol. Is it worth paying a visit someday?"

_Not if you're dead._ "Not really." George wrinkled his nose and scratched his baby-soft chin. "The people there are too nice. Innocent." He snorted in disgust.

Armen chuckled, almost sinisterly. "Sounds like the kind of place I'd go and visit, then."

George took that to mean for the search of victims. "I suppose." He looked him over. "But where's your armor strung of flesh?"

Armen looked at his "friend" with his mouth in a blank line. "Left it."

"Where?" George urged. Armen didn't answer.

Armen stepped to a tree. With a single punch, he downed the lofty plant, and George stared at him for his incredible strength. It was hard to believe of for one so small. He watched as the previously underestimated teen fashioned a canoe with magic. He also forged a long oar. There was even at the end of the oar a skull carving.

"Go on in, Mister." Armen gestured towards the wooden craft. The boat wobbled in the water under his weight. George was a chubby man, by no means obese. Sure, he laid down more pounds than most, but that was just _life_. What was the point of life if you can't live it? His weight never bothered him before, but the canoe seemed to want to disagree.

"Can't you have your own boat?" George whined. "I don't think this could hold the both of us?"

Armen slapped his forehead, rattling his dark sunglasses. "Doubting me? Trust me, it'll hold."

George smiled stupidly. If the man said it will hold, it will hold. "Okey doke. Let's get going."

Thankfully, George's brand-new ally barely weighed anything at all. The boat almost seemed to purr as the younger man took his seat. Armen took the oar and started to row. In an eerie voice, he sang, "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream..."

George whined, "Can you please not? That's a little creepy with that..._voice_...that you are doing."

Armen chuckled. "My friend, for a cultist, you are a little too creeped out. I thought that you wanted to be the best of the best. I guess I was wrong. Maybe this is a bad idea, and I should turn around." He stopped rowing.

"No, no, I _want_ to do this." George composed himself. "It's just a silly song."

In response, Armen whispered hauntingly, "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row..." George winced as the words chilled his spine. There was something about Armen's voice that made it almost demonic. _Nah, that's impossible._

No matter. When George was done with his important quest, Armen would be dead and unable to sing any more. The exciting prospect filled him with determination! Then he, the Great George Everest, would be the best of the best for being the only cultist brave enough _and_ smart enough to create this portal to the Nether.

George removed his hands from the boat, allowing his fingers to trail the water. Armen just sung innocently, "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily...," though there was an irrational part of George that believed that the teen was purposely trying to run him over.

They sailed to the cliffs. The faces of the rocks were jagged and unwelcoming. George beamed at the blackened stones with a childlike enthusiasm. In his mind, he pictured all the glory that would soon lie in his possession. The answer to his corrupted prayers lied behind those cliffs, in the Deadlands.

The youthful gondolier tipped his black sunglasses slightly. There was a flicker of an unreadable emotion in his mouth before landing on a simple smile. "There's a cave here that comes out at a waterfall. Beyond that is the Deadlands. My advice is to open the portal a few miles inland."

Even an idiot would start questioning Armen's intentions by now. Except George did not. He liked to think that he knew when someone was trustworthy. George relied on his impeccable instinct. After all, that was the reason why he has made it so far in a world that thrived on fear and betrayal.

"For Herobrine and valor," George declared.

Armen snorted and shook his head. "This is just too easy," he muttered.

George knew exactly what his ally was talking about. "Like taking cookies from a baby."

A light-hearted snicker. "Yeah!"

The boat then jolted. The feeble craft crashed into the cliff face and started taking on water. George started to panic. He could not swim. He started thrashing, which of course caused the little boat to sink even farther. George fell into the sea kicking wildly.

"Ah!" George blubbered. "I cannot swim, I cannot swim! Oh what a world, what a world!"

A strong hand yanked him from the water and pulled him ashore. Now Armen's mouth was in a tight line. "Get ahold of yourself, you brat." He snapped his fingers, and both of their clothes became dry. "Did you bring any materials for ladders?"

George gave the sea a terrified berth before pulling off his pack. He opened it cautiously. While his clothes were now dry, his things were still wet. He self-consciously prodded his soaked things. "All of the wood is ruined. I have some rope, but it was chewed through by some squirrels a while back."

"Oh give it here!" Armen demanded and took the backpack. With a grunt, he rummaged through George's neatly organized belongings before settling on a medallion that George could have sworn he had never seen before.

Armen pressed his thumb on the center. The object glowed a faint shade of red, but then it brightened, and the color mixed with black. It was mesmerizing to look at.

"What is that?" George asked excitedly.

Armen waved his left hand dismissively. "It's nothing much. All it is some sort of a portal between worlds. See here." He lifted his thumb and chanted, "_Íc á bene oþ mé þa gebæne sylfum mín tíberum_."

The wind started to blow. The world started to spin. It spun faster and faster. Then everything was still. Absolutely still.

And resting inside of Armen's hands was a pile of human bones. They were whittled in the shapes of ladder rungs, and they were strung together by ropes of horse hair. When he unraveled the pile, it was revealed to have been two ladders. Armen passed a confuzzled George one of the ladders and directed him to a point to connect it. "Go down carefully, and don't lose your footing," he warned.***

George hid a gulp and did as the younger man directed. But he should not be scared of someone he planned on killing soon. He's never heard of such a silly thing. George was not a girl, but a grown man.

Swirking (you know, smirking with _swag_) to himself, George lowered the ladder and climbed down into the cave.

* * *

The two stood in the middle of the Deadlands. It was as though the world had been washed out of color, being replaced by the dullness of browns, greys, and colorless greens. It was a see of endless brown. The very ground was corrupted by the Earth's plague. If it had not been for the path that managed to survive Mother Nature's pull, George and Armen would have been swallowed up by the Nothing.

In front of the two companions was a mass of ruins decorated in skulls and more bones. In fact, the very stairs were of bone. George, awed, reached out and stroked the side of the structure. There was an empty arch where he _knew_ the portal will be once lit.

He pulled out some flint and steel. Then, with as much grace as he could muster, George struck swiftly at one of the two altars, setting it alight with a crimson fire. He glanced up at Armen, expecting him to be doing the same, but instead he was scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"What are you doing?" George inquired, his voice rising in pitch ever so slightly.

Armen glanced up and readjusted his super-swag sunglasses. "Want to see?" George nodded. "Well, I figured that if more cultists come around, they might need some instructions on how to get through hell. Here, take a look." Armen thrust the booklet at George. George took the manual and started to read the words aloud.

"'How To Get To Hell FOR DUMMIES...' Hey, I take offense to that, as I am not a dummy."

"Of course you aren't," Arthur muttered.

George harrumphed. "Pfft. 'STEP BY STEP. 1. Grab the swords. (don't worry it's made of ender souls.' Ender souls?" He decided not to question where the innocent teen got such items. "'2. Grab the key and unlock the door. 3. Kill the undead guarding the entrance of the tower, and inside the tower.' Great, so we now have to fight?"

Armen raised a brow, as if daring George to continue. "Um, _yeah_? Or at least, I will."

George, frowning deeper, continued, "'Lastly, just kill the tower ar-' How is that said? Ar-bite-tear..."

"Arbiter," Armen corrected smugly.

"'Arbiter and that's it! Ask fellow cultists for help so we don't have more undead than we need. Have fun in hell!' Annnnd _face_." George shut the book. "And that's that, no harm done!"

He grinned widely, fingering the ruby pommel of his sword. But it was missing from his scabbard. George looked around before finding Armen twirling it absentmindedly in his gloved hand. The ruby blade was the only source of color in this place, as the crimson of George's armor was like everything else: a dull coloration of being.

"What are you doing?" George asked, clueless. "Give that here. It's mine." He held out his hand for the weapon.

Armen pondered for a moment. "Hmm, I think not. See, the Nether Portal requires for a human sacrifice in order to be opened as it is breaking the wall between dimensions. You were right, you know. What this place needed _was_ indeed a Nether Portal. Don't think that I didn't know what you were planning kid." He removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of shining white eyes (or at least one of them was glowing; the other was a pale shade of baby blue). "No hard feelings, okay kiddo." All George could do was scream.

Then Armenbrine stepped forward with the ruby sword raised to meet his latest kill.

* * *

_**And THAT is why you don't build a giant portal to the Nether in the middle of the Deadlands. Like, why? **_

_**I am not an expert on Old Man Tubby. My seer part of my brain is telling me that he is a reference. I do not know, so now he is someone once acquainted with George. **_

_**References that I can think of off the top of my head for this story: I referenced Harry Potter a couple of times (The Cursed Child and The Prisoner of Azkaban movie to be exact), Magic Tree House, The Wizard of Oz, The NeverEnding Story, and probably other things. If you catch the references that I listed, then congratulations :)**_

_**Any questions? Any at all? I have one for you: do you think whump counts as breaking the feels? I have an idea, but I don't know if you guys think it counts or not. It is an important factor that leads into this amazing bromance, but first I have to build up angst. No one dies in it. Just tell me your opinion on the idea :)**_

_**No guarantees on my next update. It could be tomorrow. It could be three months from now. We'll just have to see. **_

Firelover123: Don't be scared. Remember, I made that promise. That might be an interesting part to add with the letters. I love how this turned from The Haunted One-Shots to The Haunted Two-Shots. OH! I did some thinking, and I think I know how to continue The Bonds of Brotherhood and Things Left Unsaid. I'm glad that I ended it the way I did, because there is some room for a not so feelsy ending after all. Blanche/Drake might be adorable, but #DRAYSON4EVA. Dude, I sat around all day in front of my computer waiting for it to come out. I was super excited, and a little eagle said on Twitter that they were trying to record but were laughing too hard. The eyeball was CLEARLY the Great Eye searching for Frodo and the One Ring. Clearly. Obviously. I did not see the white-eyed pig. Where was it? When Armen finally comes back, I WILL BE RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING TOO! I know that feel with Wattpad, hence why I created the account in the first place. You know what? Maybe I should post the story on here at some point so that you can read it. Plot twist: we all secretly know someone who knows what The Haunted is, but we don't know that the other likes it. I always have that weird feeling, but because I am an anti-social teenager with no life, I don't know for sure. Well, it's not been 3 months yet, so...You're not being annoying; I love reading your reviews. You are so right about the blurry edges! I noticed that, but it seems too likely that Drake will be possessed (if he's not being possessed already). And ouch, that comment about Armen not knowing. That is changing my perspective on Armen's point of view. What if every time he takes control, Drake is the one who takes the fall? I actually don't play Pokémon. I just named Blanche that because she has really pale skin, and Blanche means "white, fair" in French. I don't know anything about Pokémon; I just sit in front of a computer all day instead of going outside. The last time I went outside was to practice sword fighting techniques because I'm not allowed to do so inside of the house. Thank you!

kittycakes: We'll see about The Hunted. I want to do it, but then the plot squirrels come and take over my mind. I just got a set of 50 color pencils, so be happy :) Sometimes I do the same while reading. Thank you! *flying unicorn flies down to give you a coupon to the latest spaghetti themed restaurant*

PsycholGirl2003: Well, of course you died, I referenced the gods of death XD I have a few OCs that I actually care about. There are Blanche, Abernella, Jaclyn, Natalie, Lya, Alex, Evony, and Kathryn. Those are my favorites. Well, there is obviously Demonic Squirrel. I also like Artie and Abby. Some of them have been seen in this story, some in my Merlin stories, and some as tributes in SYOTs for the Hunger Games fandom. Then I have a bunch more that are just there. You're correct, I did not say anything about Blanche being Scottish at the time. The voice I pictured her with was Rowena's from Supernatural. I have always been an insomniac; the internet just made it worse. And I love Undertale. A lot. Especially Flowey. It's kill or be killed, right?

CJ: Ouch! I've never broken a leg, before. I broke my wrist once, though. A little late? It's been two months. But, hey, I tried, and here I am :)

_**Whoop, writing work out. Can't think of anything else. Live long and prosper :D**_

**_~Lya200~_**


	48. Plane of Existence

_**Did you miss me? **_

_**Two years since I posted the first chapter of this story. Two years. My one year anniversary fic was Pending (chapter 31, so 17 chapters or so ago). So much has changed. My writing style. My updating schedule. The fact that Armen is alive. **_

_**Only not for this fic. Why? Because this takes place, like, five minutes after The Magical Library. Sort of. Kind of. Sort of kinda. It's a technicality that shalt be explained towards the end. **_

_**I don't really know what this is. This was originally written in honor of PsychoGirl2003 and her theories centered around more dragon eggs and the End. And it still is that; it's just the content is a little strange. I think the Merlin fandom is rubbing too much on me...*thinks* yeah, it is. **_

_**Well, my step-dad just had his neurosurgery, which removed most of the tumor. His new name is Frankenstein's Monster. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Thank you for all of your patience and support. It really made things easier knowing that you were supporting me every day...seriously, I thought about your kind words every day. Tis nice. **_

-"Echoes of Time" by Kevin MacLeod

-"Heart of Nowhere" by Kevin MacLeod

**_Have fun. The title will be clear enough soon. Remember: dragon eggs! Thank you for sticking by for so long :) *walks away muttering, "Two years," over and over again*_**

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Plane of Existence

When he had stepped through the portal, Drake did not know what to expect. Wherever the doorway of swirling blue led, he knew that there was a decent-sized chance that he would not see his friends again. Besides that...nothing. Anyway, there wasn't really anything here for him anymore. A new adventure, one without Herobrine, however, was definitely not what he expected.

It was then, as his ashen-gray boots collided with the night-colored obsidian, that Drake's latest adventure began. He stumbled. His body was weighed down by the heavy armor protecting his body. As soon as his chance came, Drake planned on removing the armor before it became a hindrance. He readjusted his scabbard, a pain in his heart.

The air was thick with dark matter, making it hard to breathe. It was not smoke or anything else of that caliber. Drake didn't even know if it was something on the plane of existence, the plane that he came from. It was shadowy, liquid and solid and gas all at the same time. It was electrically charged, plasma but not plasma. There were no words to describe it other than black.

Drake coughed, his lungs feeling smothered by the false air. The sound that came out was muffled by the vacuum of outer space. It reflected poorly off of the obsidian surface of the platform and the green-tinted space rock floating close-by.

It was something he had only heard of in books. There was a place where Minecraftians used to go to hatch dragon's eggs before hatcheries were built, a place once known as the birthplace of magic. It used to be the home of the dragons before they came down to Earth. It was the home of all things of destruction. The only things here now were the silhouetted forms, tall as trees and with violet lights for eyes. Endermen.

It was a distant and otherwise lifeless place. No man had set foot in this place for centuries, not since the destruction of the ender portals and Herobrine's conquest. Obsidian ruins towered in the distance. The landmass was decorated with the fossilized skeleton of a great winged beast.

_The End._

Drake had never in his wildest dreams ever hoped to be in such a sacred place. Then again, he had also never dreamed of any of the adventures he had. The half-enderman had only ever hoped for a peaceful life, to protect Armen.

_Protect Armen._

In this cold plane, those two words were meaningless now. It ripped his heartstrings and tore his emotions to shreds. _Protect Armen_. Pfft. Wherever Armen was now, he certainly didn't need protecting. If he was still alive (highly improbable, but Drake could dream), he could take care of himself. Drake wasn't going to mess this up, not for his little brother.

_He needed to get to solid land, not this floating rock in the sky._

Drake crossed the hazardous land bridge, his two long arms protected outwards to balance himself. He wobbled in his step, but Drake never fell off. Something, the guiding hand of a fallen angel, would steady the half-enderman and allow him safe passage to the abandoned moon.

He did not know what allowed him to move forward. None of it mattered, anyway. Drake was done with destiny, tired of the world being out to ruin his life. There wasn't a reason for his existence anymore. Perhaps he could find his own way in life, become something other than a mage destined to protect the Chosen One.

The colossal mass of bones on the terraced surface loomed over the tall mage. It had decomposed over time; Drake registered that there was a teensy level of oxygen in this place. Scales from the Great Dragon glittered brilliantly, like onyx set in jewelry being displayed in a joyful party. The purple eyes of the oversized flying lizard stared blankly ahead, uninterested in the going-ons of the End.

The stone-colored plates along the dragon's backside faced upright, miniature mountains on the plain. The claws of the beast, still sharp enough to tear any armored man from limb to limb, reached outward for the dragon's killer. They were long-gone, dead and buried (if they had a proper burial).

Drake moved away from the Ender Dragon's body. There was nothing here useful. If he had his backpack, Drake would have taken a vial and filled it with dragon's blood. There were twelve magical uses of dragon's blood, and it was incredibly rare; the last stores were either in the now smoldering wreck of the Magic Library or perhaps in the Empire.

Nonetheless, Drake abandoned the prospect of being rich. Money did nothing but get you hunted and killed in the Badlands. Grayson was hunted for being the carrier of the last Dragon's Egg. If the Empire were to catch wind of Drake being in possession of dragon's blood, he'd be hunted too.

_The Empire probably wanted him dead, anyway, for his connection with Grayson._

Gravity here in the End was similar enough to what was on Earth. Drake's feet remained firmly planted to the moon's surface, despite what physics would normally dictate. Every step he took left indentions in the dust. Overlarge footprints.

There were other footprints. Drake thought that these tracks could have came from explorers centuries before his time (whenever that was), but was there a possibility that they were fresh? The tread marks were of a medieval work, the new modern. They were fresh. Drake was almost certain.

He decided to follow them.

It was probably a terrible idea, but he was going to do so anyway. What harm could really come out of it?

The answer was a lot of things, because the next thing Drake knew, he was being attacked by an onslaught of very deadly...baby...rats… Kind of. They were like silverfish, but purple. They emitted the purple haze endermen did, tiny puffs of violet that entered the End's atmosphere.

The creatures were irritating. They nibbled at Drake's boots with their tiny teeth. They latched onto his arms and legs like leeches, even though they were on land. Their teeth could not penetrate entirely through Drake's clothing, but due to the sensitivity that came with being a half-enderman, he still felt the bug bites.

He swatted at them with his diamond sword. The gleaming, scratch-resistant blade swung through the thickness of the air and sliced cleanly through the endermites. They squealed upon death before their bodies exploded in a shower of purple sparks.

Then the endermites caught on and figured that they had to remove the danger: the sword. They banded together and managed to wrench Drake's sword from his hand. For such pathetic bites and sheer sizes, the endermites could be strong when they wanted to be. Like ants from a cartoon, they carried off the diamond sword, out of sight, out of mind.

Drake spluttered and contemplated going after them, but they were long gone. Because, you know, logic. Weaponless. Starving. Alone in this vast plane of existence.

He had one thing going for him. Magic. For whatever reason, Drake's magic actually felt stronger in this playing field. It boiled within his elongated fingers, the power itching to be released. It moved with the flow of his blood, strengthening with the beat of his heart. Drake was always able to feel his magic, even during the times that he did not know it existed. Now he could not possibly ignore its presence, it was so strong.

_Follow the tracks._

Resisting the urge to perform some silly spell that probably wouldn't help him in the long run, Drake continued on his way. At first, it was hard to find the footprints again after the mindless scuffle with the endermites. However, the prints were deep enough, and small, too. Human-sized. Then again, the majority of people who came to the End was human.

He crept closer to the space-rock dunes. It dawned on Drake that in actuality, he was standing in a gargantuan crater, the fruit of asteroids from long ago. _The End is a lot bigger than people make it out to be._

Soon, Drake reached the obsidian towers he'd seen from the distance. After thousands of years, the once headstrong structures were crumbling away. There was an eerie beauty to the ruins. Once upon a time, these towers were home to the eldunarí of the dragons. But then they shattered at the slightest touch, ultimately leading to the dragons' extinction. But not in the way most people seemed to believe.

The dragons ravaged the overworld, revenge for each of their own lost during the skirmishes in the End. Blood was shed on both sides. Eggs were taken and destroyed. The dragons' young were slaughtered by the thousands, and the humans paid the price for this by the loss of their own children.

They retaliated by building the strongholds. These sacred buildings, containing hundreds of hidden passages, were home to the ender portals. The humans, after having something dear taken from them, entered the End and destroyed the soul crystals, making it easier to kill the Great Dragon, the Mother of Dragons. Hundreds of lives were lost.

The fight was not over. Dragons still plagued our world, bringing destruction at their wake. Then there was only one last dragon egg. It turned from a war of vengeance to a war for the world, as the egg held all the answers.

Ultimately, humanity got ahold of the egg first. Armed with more power than they could handle, they brought all the remaining dragons to extinction, but at a terrible price. There was no eldunarí left in existence. Only one egg remained in the world. Humanity lost all contact with magic. Except that emitted by the Egg.

The Council of Men convened and agreed that such power was too dangerous. They hid the Egg along with the last ender portal, which had died out during the war.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the egg passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

Grayson had the egg now in his grasp. The only dragon's egg left.

Or was it? When Drake reached the towers and entered the long-since hollowed out structures, he felt a surge of powerful magic. It exploded through the air. His own magic wanted to respond in kind, but Drake regained control at the last moment.

"Neither of us are here," a voice, wise and wretched, said.

Drake realized that he wasn't alone in these ruins. An older man wearing an earthen brown cloak was leaned up against the not-entirely-structurally-sound wall, smiling grimly.

Drake stared at him, bemused. There was a familiar twinkle in the man's eyes. _Could it be…?_

"Well, not in this sense. We _are_ here, but we really aren't. This is just another plane of existence. Once we wake up, it would be like no time has passed. We'd return to our normal ages and to our true destination. This is the halfway point between lives."

"Huh?" Drake was more confused than ever. He could barely process what laid before him. Dragon eggs, in all colors. Red, blue, green, black and white, gold. There were so many of them, almost ready for the taking.

And the man. Despite his middle-aged appearance, he looked like Grayson. Well, an older version of Grayson. His eyes remained the same, but they betrayed a wisdom that Grayson did not yet hold before.

"No time has passed in the real world. We are just here, meant to see what lies beyond." He rubbed his bristly beard. "Beautiful, aren't they?" He gestured towards the eggs.

Drake, flustered and foolish, stuttered, "I-I suppose." Even though they were the most magnificent things he had ever seen, second only to the Fiery Sword.

_There wasn't just one dragon egg._

He could breathe easier. He could smile. Drake was certain that a heavy burden was lifted from Grayson's chest. It wasn't the only one left. The artifact that brought him so much woe was not the sole egg remaining in existence.

The old Grayson-lookalike held out his own egg. Despite the blackness beyond, it seemed to shine in its own way, an aura of powerful and ancient magic. Purple speckles decorated the scaly black surface.***

He peered at it. "So the fate of the entire world does not rest entirely on this, yet it does. We cannot take any of these."

Drake could not tell if he was serious or not. "What do you mean?"

A pause. "Doing so would disrupt our time-space continuum." Another pause. "That's why I stuck around for so many years, waiting for you. Drake," Grayson stared up at the half-enderman with soul-filled emerald eyes, "we can't take them with us. It's my burden to bear. If the Empire were to catch wind of these before the right time…" His voice trailed off.

Drake stared back at the eggs. He could have sworn that the unhatched dragons were purring. "I understand. How do you know all of this?"

The other man smiled secretively. "I suppose it may be destiny. Something to do with being a future Dragon Rider." He winked. "I must be going now. It'll feel nice being young again. See you on the other side, Drake." He exited the tower, carrying the dragon's egg tightly. Dust was collecting on his sheathed sword.

Drake stayed for several long moments. No doubt about it, none of them will remember any of this. This was just another plane of existence. Real and not real.

He could stay here, and nothing in the real world would change. Or Drake could leave, abandoning the eggs. That was the proper course of action. It was not their time to hatch.

"Soon," he whispered delicately. He felt a warm glow in his heart. Then Drake left the obsidian tower of the End and stalked over to the portal. There was no sign of Grayson. No sign of Mia, who must have left years ago.

Loneliness. Drake smirked despite himself. _Let the games begin._ Then Drake stepped through the portal and forgot all knowledge of the dragon eggs...at least until Minecraftia's need was greatest.

* * *

_**There you have it. More dragon eggs, but everyone forgets them. Because, you know, plot. **_

_**Perhaps in the future I will do a companion involving Grayson and the eggs talking to him. It will also include Mia, as I decided half-way that she was not even going to be in this. **_

_**Lately I've been doing this with my other stories, but I say a list of all of the things I reference and leave you guys to find it. What fun! Off the top of my head, we have the Eragon series (more than just one), Merlin (more than just one), Lord of the Rings (more than just one), Harry Potter (more than just one), and a very loose Homestuck reference. At least in my head. I'm kind of seeing the End as the world set in the future in Homestuck. You know, that dust-bowl sort of thing, only ender-styled. **_

_**Next update, as a matter of principle, should be on Halloween. I kind of know what I want to do. It is inspired by some of my favorite types of Merlin FanFictions. I've tried my hand at it, and people seem to enjoy it. **_

_**But, there is some bad news. It will be WHUMP. Not quite feels-breaking, as I don't want to kill either character for this, but I am lifting the "no-feels" rule starting next chapter. Brace yourselves, winter is coming...**_

_**Even though Ned Stark never utters that phrase in the show, or at least from what I remember. **_

Firelover123: You weren't meant to be scared; it t'was only comedy. The only one who should have been scared was George. Maybe I will draw Armen in all his greatness with sunglasses and post it on Twitter...*stares at Death Note* Yeah, I think that will happen. Remember, we must band together to keep Drayson alive. It is the OTP of The Haunted fandom. Thank you for your support :) It means a lot. Did you scream when you saw this? (Props if you were in a public area). Blanche just happened. She originally was just a nameless woman in a tavern with a secret Scottish accent. Now I agree, Drake/Blanche should be a thing if Drayson does not work out (what would be the ship name; Dranche?). Most of my friends are older than me because a lot of the people in my school don't seem to care about Lord of the Rings or any fandom other than Harry Potter and Supernatural (but 90% of the population are in those fandoms). I don't really have the time to play Pokemon Go. Actually, I never even got into it when I was younger; I was all about Star Wars and Harry Potter and books. Shh, I love long reviews. Technically I'm in high school, but I am also doing college classes (yay for being smart). No, technically I am in 11th grade (wow I'm old). Don't feel bad, I've not shared my real name either...yet...why do I have that feeling that it will all come out in the future when I get real books published and I point to my FanFictions? Thank you for the hug and reviews :D

kittycakes: Thanks! George was deliberately made to be that type of character; he irritated me too. I've been in school too (wow, it's really been long since my last update). And row row row your boat...

PsychoGirl2003: Ands another hug! Thank you! Loose Undertale reference because, you know, his name is George. I saw that video! It t'was fantastic! The theories! You can't have a good life if you have no real life other than on a screen XD But thank you :D

**_*whispers to producers* Is that it? Did I say all the things I was supposed to say? I did? Then,... _**

**_~Lya200~_**


	49. Agape

_**Save your documents. Now I have to re-do this author's note. **_

_**Whelp, I actually did not wait a thousand years to post, even though I'm late. I really wanted this to come out on Halloween, but I suffered internet problems. Normally I would just wait until I got to school to post, except all of my documents were on my BRAND NEW ASUS. It actually WORKS. It's my OWN laptop, not the school's or my brother's. Word actually WORKS on this. **_

_***grins evilly* I said last time that this would be whump. Since then, said whump turned to severe whump. There is "mild" feelsiness. **_

_**BUT NO DEATHS! NO ONE DIES!**_

_**The title, "uh-gahp-pay," should refer to sacrificial love. **_

-"The Bond of Sacrifice" by Rob Lane (Merlin)

-"The Killing of Dumbledore"

_**Can we appreciate how both soundtracks I used for this are associated with death in some way? "The Bond of Sacrifice" is usually associated with Arthur's death even though it was written for BALINOR, and it was used in Season 4 with Uther. "The Killing of Dumbledore" obviously marked Dumbledore's death and the shattering of the trust in Snape. **_

_**This was created because all The Haunted whump involves Drake getting injured/sick/captured. **_

Let's Go On An Adventure

* * *

Agape

For the first time, it seemed to be the other way around.

Drake woke up, yawning. Just another restless night's sleep, full of nightmares of _Him_. There was a crook in his neck from all of the tossing and turning. His hand stung from the thrashing about. He saw his fist. Red specks of blood dotted the knuckles and coated the insides of his fingernails. Dried crimson streaked up his arms in rivers of blood. _There was so much of it. So much blood. _

_Something was wrong. Something was _dead_ wrong. _

There was a soft moan of agony.

The room was still, no signs of life. _Oh, god no..._

Drake lifted his head slowly from the ground, a pit of dread forming in his stomach. A dark thought clouded his mind. He was terrified at what he might find, but Drake had to know. _He had to know._

And what he saw would change him forever. Drake almost vomited his insides out. His throat burned as he held back the vile acids. Hot tears sprung to his mismatched eyes. They clung to his lashes, blurring his already warped vision.

Yet one image remained clear. There was a pale and motionless figure lying on the floor, moonlight illuminating his bloodied face. His blond hair looked more ginger than anything, there was so much blood. A bloodstained sword laid on the floor closeby, purple and red. _He had stabbed him with his own sword. _

Drake threw aside his blanket. Clumsily, he ran over to his friend. "_Grayson!_"

By some miracle, a pair of emerald eyes fluttered open. "Dra'?" Grayson slurred. His voice was so feeble, so _broken_.

"No, no, no, no!" He took Grayson's body into his arms, noticing all too well how much blood was still seeping from the open gash in his abdomen. "I've got you."

This seemed to comfort Grayson, who cracked a smile with blue chapped lips. He snuggled closer to the half-enderman, wincing as he did so. The pain was surely too much for him, and Grayson groaned feebly. "Dra'..." His eyes started to close again in resignation.

This was not like Grayson, who was always so stubborn, always fighting. He was rebelling against the system for as long as Drake knew him, bringing about new ideas into this warped reality. Grayson has shaken up everything that the people thought they knew. He survived whatever they through at him.

So why was it so likely that Grayson would die because he was literally stabbed in the back by someone he thought was his friend?

Drake smacked Grayson's gray-like cheeks. _Anything to keep him awake_. "Hey, hey, hey!" Grayson's eyes opened again. Emerald and full of life. "St-stay with me, Grayson." Drake's voice rattled. "It's going to b-be all-all right. Just stay with me, st-stay with me."

Everything was going wrong. Grayson gave him an incredulous look as if to admonish Drake for stuttering. _There's nothing to worry about, Drake,_ his eyes seemed to whisper. _Yes, everything is going to be all right. _

Maybe Grayson meant it, but Drake doubted it. In his arms, Grayson shuddered. Part of it could be attributed to the cold weather. Winter might be ending, but nights were frigid. Drake held him closer, like a mother would do with her young child. Drake's stomach knotted as he did. _He did this to Grayson. _He_ did this. _

Obviously that thought crossed Grayson's mind, because he frowned slightly. Grayson coughed, and blood slashed into Drake's face. "I' hurz." It was a slur, barely audible. Grayson's cloak was missing, leaving his neck bare. It was decorated in purple hand-shaped bruises. _What did I do to you, _Drake thought to himself morosely. Grayson looked so _vulnerable_, so _helpless_ in Drake's long arms.

Not surprising. There was blood everywhere.

"I know, Grayson," Drake murmured, flashing a look at his backpack that should carry healing supplies. He rocked the man's body. "But I'm going to f-fix you, trust me. E-everything is going to be-be fine, Gray-Grayson. _You're going to be fine._"

Candidly, Grayson snorted, and Drake made to steady his shivering form. "Don' delude y'self, Dra'." Grayson rolled his eyes, defiant to the last. "We bov know dat I'm gonna die."

Sobs started to wrack Drake's body, even though they were dry. _Die. _The very word was a curse. _Die_. But Drake had one thing that most of the world didn't. Magic. Could magic be used to save Grayson? Magic and bandages and healing herbs? Grayson seemed to be practically immortal. It was never an option for Grayson to die.

Quickly, Drake's inner self commented, _Right?_

Unsettling Drake, Grayson's stupid grin had faded, and it was replaced by a somber ghost of one. Grayson could sense Drake's guilt. With a weak and subtle movement, he took Drake's hand into his own. He squeezed it gently. _It's okay._

In denial, Drake hissed, "Don't say that!"This banned any arguments Grayson might have. "You're not dying." Wordlessly, Drake called his pack to him. It flew through the air. Drake caught it with his free hand. He magically rummaged through his supplies. Just a day ago, Drake was annoyed that Grayson made him gather all these arms. Now he was grateful. Because of Grayson's paranoia, he might just have a shot.

Rolling his eyes, Grayson tried to retort. "_Gah!_" Grayson moaned as Drake started dabbing at the slash mark with a wet cloth. Drake cringed internally, almost feeling the pain for himself. However, he had to save his friend. _Grayson was the only one he had left.***_

Reeling, Grayson stubbornly attempted to retreat from Drake's healing hands. _As if he would good get better on his own. _Drake admonished him whilst grinding up herbs with magic, "Don't over exert yourself." It was more of an beg than a scold, but at this point, Drake did not care.

Everything counted, but not everything mattered. Drake's heart pounded in his chest like a drum. _Thump. Thump._ Kind of like the sound that accompanied that white haze that took over Drake last night. He did not do anything to stop it. Drake had no memories of last night. The last thing he did remember...

_"Like it or not, you're either with me, or you're not. I'm _done_ with this mixed game. You have to make a choice, Grayson. Me and Armen, or that stupid _egg_." _

_"Drake..." _

_"Just, stop! Grayson! Just... Just leave me alone!"_

Listening over the thumps of his racing heart, Drake nestled Grayson closer to him protectively. Magic started to seep from his body into Grayson's, keeping his heart rate steady.

_He hadn't a single headache. _

"I' doesn' matter, does id?" Grayson spoke with a bleak whisper. "What I said earlier?"

_"I don't have to make a choice, _Drake._ Last time I did, I got the people I cared about _killed._" _

_"Did you really care about them? I mean, you chose an egg over your own flesh and blood." _

_"Shut..._up._"_

"No, it doesn't, Grayson," Drake assured sofly, stroking the reddened-blond hair. "You're my friend, Grayson. My _best_ friend. I-I need you." A beat. Just hours ago, Drake was yelling at Grayson, calling him a terrible friend. But he didn't really believe that. He _loved_ him. Platonic. Romantic. What did it matter?

_It was sacrificial love. _

Grayson's doleful eyes met Drake's. "Took me finally dying for you to admit it, eh?"

Drake couldn't help it. The first tear fell, stinging his sensitive cheeks. "I told you, you're not dying." He held up a fistful of the herbal mush he created. He began to slather it over the raw mangled mess of flesh. Grayson yelped at the touch. Drake muttered several apologies, but he did not stop treating the wound. He had to save Grayson like he couldn't save Armen.

_"What kind of father are you, Grayson? What kind of _friend_?" _

"Righd," Grayson seemed to agree, but he still looked doubtfully at the bloodied cloths littering the floor around them. Rain beat on the roof of the shelter, creeping through cracks and mixing with the rivers of blood.

_What kind of friend?_ More like what kind of friend was _Drake_. He was the one who let this happen. Armen was a lost cause, yet Drake continued fighting for him and neglecting everyone else.

_"Yeah, well, you guys are alive. They aren't."_

Shame Drake didn't accept that philosophy.

"Don' blame y'self. 'S nod yo' fault." It was so quiet. Grayson's faint voice was barely audible over the thundering beat of Drake's heart and the rushing sounds of rain.

But they were comforting, to say the least. At least Grayson does not hate him. Although he should. In Drake's opinion, this _is_ his fault. He let Herobrine in. And, in Drake's anger, He lashed out at Grayson. Andruin was but more than a tool, Grayson's only defense. Yet it seemed that Grayson did not use it.

_"I-I don't want to hurt you, Drake. Please, come back to me." _

**_"Cute, boy. Really. Plead all you want._ Beg_ even. Your friend's _****gone****_. He wants this. He told me himself."_**

No, Drake didn't. He felt his magic flee his body, slowly healing Grayson's wounds. Drake drew circles in Grayson's hair. A pleasant glow emitted from his fingers, violet colored. The evil of Herobrine was temporarily stanched. Love was stronger than hate, the most powerful force of them all.

_Grayson_ cannot_ die. Not today._

* * *

Grayson was watching Drake's eyes. The mage didn't know it, but the purple color was returning to his fading eye. And, in his white eye, a faint pupil was emerging. Colorless, yes, but there was something outside of the white.

It gave Grayson hope.

The pain in his stomach was nothing compared to that in his heart. In his heart, the ex-commander knew that it wasn't Drake's fault, but it didn't help when he watched the eyes of his best friend fill with hate. It didn't help that Drake had seemed to want to kill Grayson. The blond put up no fight, because the last thing he wanted was to see Drake dead.

Did that make him a coward? Maybe.

_At least Drake is alive. _

Grayson felt that pulsing magic entering his own veins. He no longer doubted his own survival. God, his torso hurt like hell, but this did not concern him. Grayson was more concerned for Drake.

Like it or not, it was _Drake_ who allowed this to happen.

_"Drake, please, listen to-" _

_"I hate you."_

It was almost funny how the argument had started. Grayson made one comment about his egg, and he didn't know whether Drake was having a bad day, or if Herobrine's control was particularly strong, or what, but the half-enderman had snapped. Then Grayson snapped. Then it turned into a heated argument on where Grayson's loyalties were: his friends or himself.

When you argue with someone irrational, things are said, things you don't mean. Insults that someone wasn't trying hard enough. Goads that someone couldn't save the one they cared about. Heartless comments that someone was a traitor, not a friend, someone to be despised.

Grayson's gut wrenched. His injury was nearly healed, but he did not care. Right now, Drake seemed to be his friend, but for how long? It _hurt_ more than Grayson could say. When he threw down his blade, and when He picked it up, Grayson did not stop Him. He cared too much for Drake. After losing his family and Armen, the only things Grayson had left was Drake and his egg. At least Mia, as far as he knew, was safe elsewhere.

He felt his eyelids flutter shut. Grayson was just so _tired_. "I'm-I'm... So'y."

Something wet landed in his hair, and Grayson knew that Drake was still crying. That did not tell Grayson whether or not he was forgiven.

_"I'm not making a choice. I'm sorry that you can't see that." _

_"I'm sorry, too." _

Grayson subconsciously snuggled closer to Drake, who did not push him away.

_"You're going to be fine." _

_Things will be okay. _Grayson felt the corners of his mouth curl upward in a silly grin.

"I'm sorry, too, Grayson." Grayson was so surprised to hear this acceptance this soon. "I should have never went looking for you. Now I've nearly gotten you killed."

"Naw." Grayson bleakly shook his head; his strength had yet to return. "Really, you saved me."

Grayson felt the hold around him tighten, and hope surged in his heart. Drake might have wanted to save Armen, but he wanted to save Drake.

Ultimately, Grayson knew what his choice would be. The whole reason that he still kept going was because of Drake.

Drake squeezed his hand. "Now I can take care of you, like you did me." And Grayson could tell that Drake was no longer angry. He could tell that Herobrine's hold was weakening. He could tell that things would be okay between the two.

* * *

_**This progressed. What was supposed to be Grayson having a fever turned to Drakebrine injuring him and eventually included the argument. I don't even understand said argument. I just made it up off the top of my head. If you want me to do a prequel, tell me. Maybe I'll come up with the basis behind it.  
**_

_**Part of the irrationality was inspired by my very own step-dad. Not the best thing to inspire, but meh. He's continuing to do well, even though he is really irrational. I don't recommend arguing with him right now unless if you are like me and want to be a lawyer when you grow up. **_

_**I plagiarized my own work. Are you proud? Like 90% of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from my Merlin FanFiction "Red." Except completely different endings. And no surprise magic reveals. **_

_**References: Merlin, my very own story, Game of Thrones, **_

_**And if you can find my Demonic Squirrel reference of the chapter, I'll marry you (okay, not really, but meh).**_

Firelover123/Spoopylover123: I think that it's turned into a requirement: you must always scream when I update! Let the world hear you. The time paradox came out of the blue, and I just rolled with it. Two years... I still can't get over that. I feel so old! Happy late birthday! And happy late Halloween! I think the whole world will die with this book...better keep writing. Sorry about lifting the rule, but at least you had a break. Love you too :)

kittycakes/Allie?: Hello there! I'm actually in 11th (I know, I'm old). I'm assuming that you are Allie, yes?

PsychoGirl2003: I'm glad that I'm soliciting smiles out of my readers. I don't really like hugs, and I'm antisocial O_O The Hobbit is a great book. Good day slash night, and I support you in your drama :)

HPGAMER: Thank you! I think that there might be other hybrids out there considering that no one points out Drake's condition. I'm still reeling over 2 years. I hope you enjoyed :)

**_I don't know what my next chapter would be; I have so many prompts that I stuck them inside of a Disney New Year's hat, and that's at my house. I'll have it on my profile by the end of the day._**

**_Assuming that we're all still alive at that point LOL_**

**_Thank you, and please feel free to give me a review. _**

**_~Lya200~ _**


End file.
